Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak
by Sp-Cs
Summary: Yukari punya kakak? bagaimanakah petualangan SEES yang di pimpin Minato? apakah kakaknya akan menjadi pengganggu hubungannya dengan Minato? dan Joker adalah Persona kakaknya namun didalam Joker tersembunyi kekuatan lain. CHAPTER 41 UPDATE!. MY FIRST FICT.
1. Chapter 1:kehadiran pemuda

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Sp-cs: halo teman semua, saya Author baru yang ingin membagi isi otak saya kepada kalian jika tidak ada yang keberatan dan saya mohon bantuannya karena saya masih baru dan ini fic pertama saya di layar kaca komputer/Hp anda yang berarti tayang perdana *di hajar perdana*. Selamat membaca dan mohon bantuannya sekali lagi.

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus dan itu kenyataan.

**warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**Summary**: Yukari punya kakak? bagaimanakah petualangan SEES yang dipimpin Minato? apakah kepemimpinan Minato akan di gatikan dengan kakak Yukari?

* * *

><p>Di sebuah tempat yang tanahnya adalah pasir dan berbagai pintu berdiri tegak dengan bentuk, warna dan bahan yang berbeda, seorang pemuda berambut coklat susu berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kemudian terdengar suara…<p>

"apa kau ingat?" suara laki-laki yang terdengar di kepalanya.

"ingat?, ingat apa? Siapa disana?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang tengah mencari asal suara tersebut.

"waktu dimana kau… menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'…" lalu suara itu hilang, tidak terdengar lagi.

"hei tunggu" teriak laki-laki itu dan tiba-tiba sebuah scythe hitam melayang dan masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu hingga dia berteriak kesakitan,"aaaarrrrggghh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: kehadiran pemuda berambut coklat susu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hari sabtu Tanggal 9 Mei tahun 2009 'bulan purnama'<strong>

Malam hari sebelum tengah malam. Duduklah seorang pria berwajah tampan berkulit putih berambut coklat susu berantakan, bermata coklat kemerahan, memakai kaos putih berlengan panjang berompi merah tipis, bersepatu putih bergaris merah dan bercelana panjang berwarna biru muda di sebuah kereta yang lagi asik-asik mendengarkan lagu di MP3nya sambil tidur.

"Argh… hah-hah-hah…" tiba-tiba pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekellingnya. "ternyata hanya mimpi, phew…" katanya lega dan melihat luar jendela kereta, "masih malam". Tiba-tiba Kupu-kupu bersayap hitam yang bersinar masuk melalui kaca tersebut dan terbang di atas kepala pemuda itu lalu kemudian hinggap di bahu kirinya.

Pemuda berambut coklat tadi yang melihat kupu-kupu hitam, menyentuh sayapnya. "kupu-kupu hitam kenapa kau disini? Sekarang terbang bebaslah kembali ke kelurgamu" kata pemuda itu sambil melepaskan kupu-kupu hitam itu ke luar jendela namun saat dia mau melepas kupu-kupu itu dari genggamannya, kupu-kupu hitam itu menghilang dan menjadi cahaya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya ("apa yang terjadi?") batinnya, lalu memandang keluar jendela (" mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku") batinnya lagi. Lalu pemuda itu memegang sebuah foto bergambar dirinya saat kecil bersama seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat susu bermata coklat bersama ke dua orang tuanya.

"sudah 4 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya…" gumamnya sambil menyimpan foto dirinya di saku celananya,"dan sudah yang ke tiga kalinya aku kembali ke tempat ini, IWA-TO-DAI" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan malam di luar kereta yang masih tetap melaju dengan kencang. pemuda itupun menghelah napas "haaaaah… bagaimana ya kabarnya?. Apa dia baik-baik saja selama aku jauh darinya?" lanjut gumaman pemuda itu. Kemudian terdengar suara...

**Stasiun iwatodai… stasiun iwatodai…**

**harap para penumpang bersiap mengemasi barang masing-masing…**

**karena dalam waktu 12 menit, kereta ini sampai di stasiun Iwatodai…**

Pemuda itu berdiri dan mematikan Mp3nya "ternyata sudah dekat, lebih baik aku-" belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba kereta berhenti secara mendadak, langit menjadi hijau, bulan purnama berwarna kuning juga semua penumpang menjadi peti mati hitam. Lalu pemuda itu "aargh…" terlempar 1 m dari tempat duduknya dan terjatuh dengan keras di lantai kereta sampai membuat dirinya pingsan.(lemah banget*di banting OCnya*)

**Velvet Room**

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih menarik kesadaran pemuda berambut coklat susu itu ke suatu ruangan berwarna biru velvet yang terus naik menuju keatas tanpa henti, di hadapannya terlihat seorang kakek tua berhidung seperti paruh burung kakak tua memakai tuxedo dengan memegang sebuah tongkat penyanggah dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih bermata biru ke emasan, berambut pink panjang bergelombang, dengan bibir merah mudah, berpakaian pelayan cafetarian wanita dengan jepit rambut berbentuk 'VI' di rambut bagian depan sebelah kirinya.

"welcome in the velvet room my Young boy khukhukhu…" sapa kakek tua itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat susu itupun bingung dan bertanya "ini dimana?".

Kakek tua itu mulai bicara lagi "ini adalah velvet room, dimana jiwa dan raga kita terpisah".(Author: mati dong*di hajar*)

"lalu siapa kalian dan untuk apa aku berada disini?" Tanya pemuda coklat susu itu.

Kakek itu langsung memberikan sebuah kontrak kepada pemuda itu "tanda tanganilah ini dulu baruku jelaskan khuhukhu…"

Pemuda itu mulai curiga dan tidak membuka contract itu tapi perempuan yang berada di sebelah kakek tua itu mulai berbicara dengan nada lembut "bukalah, anda tak perlu curiga pada kami berdua karena kami berdua tidak berniat jahat pada anda. Malah sebaliknya kami berniat menolong anda."

Lalu dengan percaya diri pemuda berambut coklat susu itu membuka contrac itu dan membaca isi perjanjian contract itu. Isi Contractnya…

**'aku yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini, takkan lari dari takdir yang sudah di tentukan.'**

**X_**

Pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam saja tanpa menunjukan expresi wajahnya setelah membaca kontrak aneh itu. Mungkin dia bingung.

Terdengar suara lembut itu lagi di telinga pemuda berambut coklat susu, yaitu suara perempuan yang sedang menyuruhnya untuk menandatangani contract itu.

Pemuda itu langsung menandatanganinya dan setelah menandatanganinya, sekilas muncul dua buah nama di bawah tanda tangannya yang bertuliskan.

**Minato arisato**

**Minako arisato**

Setelah dia mengembalikan contractnya, tanpa sadar pemuda berambut coklat itu menyebut nama mereka " Minato dan Minako Arisato…".

"Oh kau tadi melihat dua buah nama itu dengan cepat ya" kata kakek tua itu dengan senyum.

"Ya dan itu tak penting buatku sekarang ini. Yang lebih penting siapa kalian dan kenapa aku berada disini?" kata pemuda berambut coklat susu itu kepada mereka berdua.

Kakek itu langsung menjelaskan "baiklah, akan ku jelaskan siapa kami dan kenapa kau berada disini. Perkenalkan, namaku Igor dan asisten yang ada di sebelahku ini namanya Selena" sambil menunjukan perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya.

Perempuan itupun tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan dengan anda".

Pipi pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung sedikit memerah, "Se-senang juga berkenalan denganmu".

Kakek tua yang bernama Igor itu terbatuk,"uhuk-uhuk… aku akan jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini. Sebenarnya aku yang memanggilmu hanya untuk bilang kau mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak terbatas dan kau akan membangunkan kekuatanmu itu sendiri dengan ini…" langsung Igor melempar sebuah kacamata hitam yang tangkainya berwarna merah tua dengan cepat ke arah pemuda berambut coklat susu di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku kacamata?" Tanya pemuda itu yang dengan sukses menangkap kacamata itu menggunakan giginya dan mengambilnya dengan tangannya.*Author nganga*

"itu yang akan mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, namanya 'Evoglass' dan pakailah setiap hari agar kau bisa memakai kekuatanmu. Till we meet again…" kata Igor.

"Evoglass? tunggu… ak-" perkataan pemuda itupun terpotong karena dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang gelap.

**Kembali ke gerbong kereta**

pemuda berambut coklat susu itu masih belum membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara 2 gadis dan 2 suara orang laki-laki di sana.

"Hei, bangunlah" kata seorang pria berambut biru emo, bermata abu-abu ke biruan, memakai seragam SMA Gekkoukan dengan pita merah di lengannya bertuliskan S.E.E.S dengan membawa pedang pada pria berambut coklat susu yang masih belum sadar.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda jelek*Author di bacok Junpei*, berjanggut tipis dan botak yang memakai topi biru untuk menutupi kebotakkannya, memakai seragam sekolah SMA Gekkoukan dengan pita berwarna merah bertuliskan S.E.E.S di lengan pada pemuda berambut biru emo dengan membawa katana.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia telah menjadi 'the lost'…" jawab gadis bermata abu-abu kemerahan, berambut 'Pony tail' berwarna coklat kemerahan, memakai seragam SMA Gekkukan dengan pita berwarna merah di lengannya bertuliskan S.E.E.S dan membawa Naginata.

"Tidak mungkin, dia sepertinya lebih mirip tidur daripada jadi 'the lost' dan sepertinya aku mengenalnya, dimana ya?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat susu 'brunette', bermata coklat, memakai seragam SMA gekkoukan dengan ditutupi jaket pink, memakai pita sama seperti lainnya di lengan dan membawa busur dan panah.

"Kau mengenalnya Yukari-chan? Tanya gadis berambut 'pony tail' kepada gadis berambut coklat susu yang di panggilnya Yukari.

"Iya, tapi aku lupa Minako-chan" kata Yukari pada gadis berambut 'Pony tail' yang namanya Minako.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja dia, lebih baik kita pergi dan melawan shadow yang ada di kereta ini!" kata pria bertopi biru.

"Kau ingin mati untuk kedua kalinya Junpei" sindir pria berambut biru emo pada pria bertopi biru yang di panggilnya Junpei, "Lebih baik kita waspada".

"Minato-kun benar, kita harus waspada" kata Yukari yang menyebut nama laki-laki berambut biru emo itu Minato. "Tapi aku benar-benar mengenalnya hanya saja lupa dimana dan siapa namanya?" kata Yukari yang berusaha mengingat.

Di saat bersamaan, pemuda berambut coklat susu berantakan itu membuka mata dengan cepat dan berkata "u…?" kemudian berdiri dan menoleh kesegala arah. "dimana aku, kenapa gelap sekali" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat susu berantakan itu pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan 4 orang yang ada disana.

Yukari lalu teringat "Tunggu, suara itu jangan-jangan…" lalu menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat susu berantakan itu sadar kalau dirinya memakai kacamata hitam pemberian Igor "Pantas saja gelap, ternyata gara-gara kacamata ini. Tunggu... Berarti itu tadi bukan mimpi". lalu melepas kacamata yang dia pakai.

Minato dan Minako saling berpandangan "Mimpi…?" gumam mereka dan menatap pemuda berambut coklat susu berantakan.

Yukari kaget dan dengan spontan teriak "NII-SAN... INI BENAR KAU?".

Lalu pemuda berambut coklat susu berantakan itu kaget dan memandang Yukari dengan spontan berteriak "YUKARI ADIKKU YANG MANIS, PALING IMUT, PALING CAKEP(?), PALING GANTENG(?), DAN PALING DI SAYANG AYAH BENAR INI KAU, KENAPA ADA DI SINI…?" dengan latahnya sambil joget-joget.*di tendang OCnya sendiri*

Minato dan Junpei yang mendengar itu langsung heran "paling cakep? paling ganteng?" dan saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa "heh… HAHAHAHA… EMANGNYA LAKI… HAHAHAHA…" seketika itu juga, kedua laki-laki yang tertawa tadi langsung menabrak lantai kereta dengan kerasnya karena habis di smackdown oleh Yukari.

Yukaripun teriak "IH… ENAK AJA NYEBUT GUE LAKI-LAKI, GUE INI PEREMPUAN TAHU…" dengan beringas ke arah Minato dan Junpei yang K.O oleh perempuan.

"Ma-maaf…" kata Minato dan Junpei bersamaan.

Minako tertawa "hihihi… mangkannya Nii-san sama Junpei jangan menghina Yukari-chan, jadinya keok gitu deh, hihihihi…" sambil membantu mereka berdua berdiri.

"Ya-ya, tapi dia ini siapamu Yukari?" Tanya Minato yang kini berdiri.

Yukari menjawab "Dia itu Reizato Takeba, kakak kandungku".

"KAKAK KANDUNG…" mereka bertiga terkejut.

Tapi pria berambut coklat susu berantakan yang bernama Reizato Takeba diam saja dan hanya bisa cengo.

"Iya" kata Yukari dengan dinginnya. "Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu, kita berempat harus meghentikan sha-" belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya, kereta tiba-tiba saja mulai bergerak dengan cepat dan membuat Yukari juga lainnya kaget sampai-sampai membuat gadis berambut coklat Brunette itupun mau jatuh "wo-wo-WOAAH…" teriaknya berusaha menjaga keseimbangan badan namun gagal.

Minato langsung berusaha menangkap Yukari, "YUKARI…" teriaknya dan berhasil menangkap Yukari yang hampir jatuh dengan cara memeluknya karena Reflek dan menyebabkan pipi mereka berdua memerah.(Author: haha... FC MinatoxYukari)

Reizato, kakak Yukari yang melihat adiknya dipeluk laki-laki lain, bukannya menjauhkannya dari Minato malah gemetar dan merinding disko sendiri seperti Hp yang bergetar.

"ka-kau tak apa?" Tanya Minato yang melepas pelukannya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"a-aku tak apa Minato, terima kasih" kata Yukari yang pipinya masih sedikit berwarna merah.

Junpei yang melihat Reizato-kakak Yukari-bertanya pada Yukari "Hei Yuka-tan, kakakmu kenapa kok gemetaran begitu?" sambil menunjuk Reizato yang gemetar sendiri.

"Gemetaran? jangan-jangan Nii-san masih…" dengan perlahan Yukari menoleh ke arah Reizato yang masih tetap merinding disko tanpa sebab. "Nii-san, Nii-san nggak apa?" Tanya Yukari pada kakaknya, tapi yang bersangkutan tetap ajeb-ajeb gaje(?). "Kalau begitu Io, Patra" sambil menembak dirinya sendiri dengan pistol dan keluarlah makhluk berbentuk kepala sapi yang di naiki seorang wanita yang matanya tertutup dan tangannya terantai memberikan suatu sinar yang menyinari tubuh Reizato dengan sekejap dan Reizatopun berhenti gemetar.

"itu tadi… " Reizato terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"i-itu…" Yukari mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

("tidak salah lagi, Persona dan dimana ada persona pasti ada…") Reizato berpikir, namun terpotong oleh suara aneh.

'KRRRSSSK'

"Semua! semua! apa kalian bisa dengar?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya berwibawa di salah satu walkie talkie 4 remaja tersebut..

Minako lalu angkat bicara "Ya, kami bisa mendengar suara Mitsuru-senpai" dan menyebut nama suara dari perempuan tadi di radio walkie talkienya yang bernama Mitsuru.

"Bagus, cepat kalian hentikan kereta itu, karena dalam waktu 10 menit lagi kereta itu akan menabrak!" penjelasan Mitsuru membuat semua orang kaget.

"Ba-baik" kata Minako dan menutup walkie-talkienya. "Semua kita harus ke gerbong depan untuk menghentikan kereta ini, karena sebentar lagi kereta ini bisa bertabrakan" kata Minako pada semua orang.

Tapi Reizato berkata pada Yukari "Yukari, tunggu! sebenarnya ap-" dan terpotong oleh ucpan Yukari.

"Lupakan nanti akanku jelaskan, sekarang Nii-san tunggu disini saja, kami yang akan mengurus suatu masalah yang bisa kami hadapi sendiri!" kata Yukari pada Reizato.

"Masalah, masalah apa?" Tanya Reizato pada Yukari. ("jangan bilang kau...") firasat buruk menghampiri Reizato.

"Sudahlah, ayo semua kita pergi!" kata Yukari pada semua temannya untuk pergi ke gerbong depan agar bisa menghentikan kereta dan meninggalkan Reizato sendiri.

Reizato berusaha mengejar mereka "Hei tunggu! aku i-" sambil teriak namun tetap terpotong.

"Nii-san diam saja di situ" kata Yukari dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah makhluk yang menghadang mereka. Bentuknya seperti meja dengan topeng biru di depannya.

Minatopun berteriak "Semua hati-hati dengan shadow itu dan cepat kita kalahkan dia untuk maju ke depan".

("Benar dugaanku, dimana ada Persona disitu ada Shadow!") pikir Reizato sambil berlari untuk melindungi adiknya.

Tiba-tiba makhluk yang di panggil shadow itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Yukari dan melewati ketiga remaja tadi.

Minato menoleh ke arah Yukari dan berteriak "YUKARI MENGHIDAR…" sambil berlari menuju kearahya.

Terdengar teriakan ketakutan dari Yukari "KYAAAA!".

"YUKARI!"

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti dan sebuah kartu bergambar pedang putih muncul di hadapannya, mendekati Reizato . "apa ini?" Tanya Reizato pada dirinya.

"Ambilah… ambilah kartu itu dan kemudian remaslah dengan tangankananmu" sebuah suara laki-laki yang ada di mimpi Reizato.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Reizato.

"Cepat ambil! itu yang akan jadi senjatamu" teriak suara itu dan kemudian menghilang.

("apa yang terjadi?") batin Reizato.

Lalu waktu kembali berjalan dan Yukari tetap berteriak "KYAAAAA!"

"YUKARI!" Teriak Reizato sambil mengambil kartu yang tetap melayang itu lalu di remasnya,

'CLINK'

Kartu itu bercahaya lalu menjadi pedang bagi Reizato. Reizato langsung melompat ke arah shadow itu dan...

'SLASH-SLASH'

Shadow itu langsung musnah karena terkena tebasan pedang putih(white sword) yang ada di tangan kanan Reizato.

Minato, Minako, Junpei dan Yukari terdiam juga Reizato yang melihat pedang yang dia pegang. Pedang putih itu kembali menjadi kartu dan menghilang masuk ke tubuh Reizato.

"I-itu tadi apa?" Tanya Reizato pada dirinya.

Minato langsung membantu Yukari berdiri "Yukari, kau tak apa?".

Yukari menjawab "Tidak apa, tapi kita harus cepat ke depan"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kakakmu apa kita harus meninggalkannya, padahal tadi dia sudah menolongmu?" tanya Junpei.

"Dia benar Yukari-chan, kita bawa saja kakakmu berjuang dengan kita, meski kita tidak tahu dia bisa memunculkan Persona." tawar Minako.

"Tapi…" gumam Yukari.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas jika ini menyangkut nyawa adikku, aku harus ikut!" kata Reizato dengan gentlemen walau dirinya berbohong tidak mengetahui masalah yang di hadapi adiknya dan teman adiknya, Yaitu melawan shadow.

"Baiklah Nii-san, Nii-san juga ikut kami kalau begitu" kata Yukari.

"Bagus tapi ini masalahnya apa?" Tanya Reizato sok tak tahu.

"Nanti akan kami semua ceritakan, yang jelas misi kami adalah menghancurkan makhluk-makhluk tadi" jelas Yukari.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, aku hanya perlu menghancurkan makhluk-makhluk yang seperti tadi sajakan?" Tanya Reizato sok tak tahu(lagi). Dalam pikirannya("sebaiknya aku pura-pura saja tidak tahu").

"Ya dan sekarang ayo semu!" jawab Yukari dan seketika itu juga mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbong terakhir dengan mengalahkan semua shadow yang menghalangi.

Terdengar suara Mitsuru, "Apa kalian siap, karena waktunya tinggal 3 menit lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya" jawab semuanya Dan akhirnya mereka masuk.

Seluruh tim tertegun "i-ini shadownya?" Tanya Junpei.

Reizato kembali merinding lagi karena melihat bentuk shadow itu mirip dengan wanita tanpa busana yang duduk santai dan di dadanya tertulis BJ. Reizato langsung di beri Patra oleh adiknya.

"Terimakasih" kata Reizato dan dalam pikirannya ("Gila! gue baru tahu kalau ada shadow bentuknya gini").

"Ya sama-sama" kata Yukari dengan malas.

Junpei bertanya, " sebernarnya ada apa dengan kakakmu Yuka-tan?"

Yukari menghelah nafas "haaaah… itu rahasia".

Suara Mitsuru kembali terdengar, "Semuanya hati-hati, shadow itu sama sekali tak punya kelemahan dan jenis serangannya berelement ice"

"Kami mengerti Mitsuru-senpai" jawab Minato.

Akhirnya battlepun dimulai.

_BGM battle: power ranger operation overdrive OP_ (Author yang pilih*di jitak*)

_BGM battle: tommy heavenly6 – pray_ (diganti sama Author)

Minato memanggil Pyro jack "Pyro jack, Agi!" munculah makhluk berkepala labu, memakai topi penyihir, berjubah hitam menutupi tubuhnya, memegang lentera dan mengarahkan Skill Agi ke arah Shadow yang di hadapannya tapi, shadow itu anya merasa sedikit kesakitan saja.

Minako memakai evoker dan memaggil Orpheus-versi-banci*di agi Orpheus* ehm… maksudnya Orpheus-versi-cewek miliknya dan meng-cast agi ke shadow tersebut "Orpheus, Agi!" dan dampak panasnya hanya sedikit di terima oleh shadow tersebut.

"Now is my turn" kata Junpei dan dia mulai memakai evokernya untuk memanggil Hermes. "Go Hermes, cleave!" dan dampak yang di timbulkan hanya sedikit yang di terima oleh sadow itu.

"Tch… shadownya kuat sekali, sekarang giliranmu Yuka-tan" kata Junpei.

"Io, Garu!" Yukari dengan cepat meng-cast Garu ke arah shadow Priestess tapi dampaknya juga sedikit. "Shadownya benar-benar kuat, seharusnya kita tidak malas menaikan level kita" kata Yukari yang menatap tajam pada Minato.

"Maaf Yukari, habis aku selalu lelah setiap bangun pagi dan pulang sekolah" jawab Minato ngeles.

Yukari kembali menghelah napas "haaaaah… seharusnya yang menjadi leader kita Minako saja".

Minato pudung di pojokan "Aku memang Leader nggak berguna".

Semua hanya bisa bersweatdrop bahkan kakaknya Yukari juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop. Reizato langsung teriak "SEMUANYA! SIAGA SATU-SIAGA SATU!" semua langsung siap-siaga.

Shadownya hanya tertawa terus kemudian dia memakai skill summons dan muncullah 2 shadow berotak buku berbentuk cumi-cumi.

"Shadownya melahirkan anak…?" Tanya Junpei yang kaget.

Yukari langsung menggetok kepala Junpei sampai pinter(baca: goblok) "shadownya itu manggil, dia itu memakai skill summon" jelasnya.

Shadow cumi-cumi pertama langsung mengcast bufu dan membuat Minako pingsan

"MINAKO! sial!" teriak Minato.

kini giliran shadow cumi-cummi 2 yang Langsung meng-cast bufu ke arah Minato.

"MINATO AWAS…" teriak Yukari yang mendorong Minato dan akhirnya dirinya tekena tusukan es di perut.

"YUKARI!" teriak Reizato dan Minato bersamaan. Minato menghampiri Yukari yang kini mulai tidak sadarkan diri dan memangku kepala Yukari ke dadanya "Yukari...! Yukari...!" sambil menitihkan air mata "Kenapa kau menolongku? seharusnya... aku yang menolongmu, karena..." ucapannya yang terisak itu terpotong oleh ucapan Yukari.

Di tengah sadar dan tak sadar, Yukari berkata "Minato...", dirinya memegang tangan Minato. "aku tahu... tapi aku tidak ingin kau... terus melindungiku, aku hanya ingin... membalas perlindunganmu itu dengan kekuatanku ini... dan membuktikan kepada kalian semua bahwa... aku juga bisa bertarung bersama kalian... sama seperti Minako..." akhirnya diapun pingsan dengan darah yang terus keluar dari perutnya.

"YUKARI!" teriak Minato histeris sambil memeluk erat Yukari dan menitihkan air mata. "KUMOHON BUKA... MATAMU! YUKARI...!"

"Sabar dude... setelah pertarungan ini selesai kita cepat-cepat bawa mereka ke rumah sakit" kata Junpei

"Kau benar junpei..." balas Minato sambil mengusap air matanya dan seketika terasa aura yang menakutkan yang dapat membuat bulu kuduknya merinding dan aura ini mengeluarkan suatu getaran yang kuat. "Junpei kau merasakan getaran aneh ini?" Tanya Minato pada Junpei.

_BGM battle: persona 3 – battle everyone's soul_

Junpei menjawab "ya dude dan aku tak tahu asalnya tapi aura ini sungguh... mengerikan..." tiba-tiba badan junpei lemas dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Junpei!" Minato menoleh ke arah Junpei.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara Mitsuru, "Semuanya, kereta akan menabrak dalam waktu 30 detik dan aku merasakan suatu kekuatan besar yang mengerikan berada di dekat kalian, jadi hati-hati!"

"Ya" jawab Minato, "Apa yang terjadi? lalu aura ini...".

Minato lalu merasa Reizato kakak Yukari tak terasa hawa keberadaannya dan melihat tempat berdirinya Reizato berada. ternyata Reizato masih ada disana tapi kini tanpa hawa keberadaannya. Minato sekarang tahu yang mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan ini adalah kakak Yukari yaitu Reizato Takeba yang kelihatannya marah. Marah karena adiknya terluka atau marah karena dirinya gagal melindungi adiknya dan ke dua alasan itu sama saja baginya.

Sebuah Aura besar dan menakutkan terus keluar dari tubuh Reizato yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kelihatannya marah besar. Tanpa sadar dia memakai kacamata hitam pemberian Igor sambil berkata, "Kalian... tidak akan... aku... MAAFKAAAAN!" dan kini mata coklat kemerahannya bersinar berwarna merah mengerikan menembus hitamnya kaca mata yang dia pakai juga tangkai kacamata itu bercahaya, seketika itu juga terlihat bayangan hitam melayang yang bentuknya tak jelas berada di belakang Reizato dan kini menghilang.

3 shadow yang tadinya berani kini terkena macam ailment. Shadow cumi-cumi 1 menge-cast Agi kearah Reizato dengan tepat tapi, Reizato berpindah-pindah tempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun seperti hantu(Ghost evasion). Shadow cumi-cumi 1 terus menembakan Agi dan di bantu dengan shadow cumi-cumi 2. Priestess shadow yang tadinya tertawa kini sepertinya menangis ketakutan. Minato yang melihat Reizato berpindah tempat seperti hantu itupun hanya bisa gemetaran dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu bahasa apapun dan tak berkedip sedikitpun.

Shadow-shadow itu terus memakai skill Agi mereka tapi Reizato terus mendekat seperti hantu. Dan saat Reizato dekat beberapa senti dengan Shadow berbentuk cumi-cumi di hadapannya itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kartu muncul ditangan kanannya dan di remasnya kemudian...

'SLASH'

akhirnya shadow cumi-cumi itu musnah di tebas oleh Reizato dengan scythe hitam panjang(dark scythe) yang ada di tangan kanannya dan hancur di tangan Reizato

Shadow cumi-cumi ke-2 itu mau kabur dan membalik badannya untuk melayang jauh tapi saat sudah membalik badannya, tiba-tiba Reizato sudah berdiri dihadapannya yang entah kapan sudah ada di sana dan langsung menebas shadow itu dengan scythenya tanpa ampun.

'SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH'

Kini yang tersisa Priestess shadow yang menangis ketakutan. Reizato kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang bercampur indah dan mengerikan "APA KAU TAKUT... DENGAN KEMATIAN...?" lalu berpindah seperti hantu di hadapannya dengan jarak beberapa meter. Kemudian terdengar sebuah kata yang bergema indah di telinga Minato dan Reizato di tempat itu dengan halus,

'PER-per-per… SO-so-so… NA-na-na…'

Lalu Reizato yang marah mengucapkan kata itu dengan lembut, "PER… SO… NA…". Dan sekarang, bayangan yang tak jelas di belakangnya kini tampak jelas dengan wujud yang mengerikan, wujud makhluk itu memakai baju besi berwarna hitam yang tercemar banyak sekali noda darah, kepalanya mirip dengan kepala Erebus dengan sinar mata merah darah, memiliki 2 buah sayap yang bulu-bulunya berbentuk peti mati tipis bersimbol tubuh tengkorak emas yang memegang bunga mawar emas yang pangkal petinya tajam dan warnanya berbeda.

Sayap kanan makhluk itu warnanya putih dengan noda darah dan sayap kirinya berwarna hitam dengan noda darah, memakai jubah merah yang ujungnya tersobek-sobek, perutnya berbentuk wajah Thanatos milik Minato, kedua bahunya memiliki tanduk merah panjang menjulang ke atas tinggsi sekali yang ujungnya terbakar oleh api hitam, pangkal kakinya memiliki tanduk yang tajam yang bisa di gunakan sebagai senjata seperti kamen rider Gills, tangannya memiliki kuku merah yang tajam dan panjang bisa juga digunakan untuk mencakar, di pergelangan kedua tangannya terdapat gelang yang seperti milik kepunyaan ultraman nexus yang biasa di jadikan senjata pisau pertahanan, di kedua telapak tangannya terdapat lubang yang sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya hitam ke unguan, di tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang ujungnya berbentuk scythe besar yang mengalirkan darah dan tangan kiri memegang sebuah prisai berbentuk peti mati berwarna biru dengan symbol tengkorak yang tidur memegang mawar hitam dan juga mengeluarkan Aura pembawa kematian yang kuat.

Reizato lalu tersenyum mengerikan pada Priestess shadow. Kini sinar matanya semakin berwarna merah darah. "KER..." suatu kata yang terucap oleh mulut Reizato yang menyebut nama makhluk yang ada di belakangnya "Falcon dead..." ucapnya seperti akan menggunakan sebuah nama jurus yang mulai di keluarkan Ker.

Ker langsung menghilang begitu juga dengan keberadaan Reizato seperti hantu tapi dengan tetap mengeluarkan aura kematian yang menyiksa dan shadow Priestess yang tadinya menangis sekarang kebingungan mencari keberadaan Reizato. saat dia menoleh keatas

'JLEB SLASH DHAR'

Shadow Priestess itu langsung mati tertebas pedang berujung scythe milik Ker dan hancur seketika.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola cahaya dari dalam shadow Priestess itu masuk kedalam tubuh Reizato. Lalu setelah menerima cahaya itu, Reizato berpindah ke pengemudi kereta secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu lagi dan segera menarik tuas tanpa di sentuh olehnya.

'TRIIIING…'

Kereta langsung berhenti. Setelah kereta berhenti, tiba-tiba Reizato muncul di hadapan Minato secara tiba-tiba(lagi). Reizato kemudian mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan nada yang indah "Regenesis…" lalu sebuah pelangi menyinari tubuh Yukari, Junpei dan Minako. Seketika mereka bertiga akhirnya sembuh dan bangun layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Reizato kembali dengan auranya sendiri seperti semula, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan kemudian pingsan dan scythe hitam di tangan kirinya lenyap.

_BGM battle: off_

Minako bangun, "Yawn... selamat pagi semua~" katanya dengan polos "Eh? ternyata dark hour" lanjutnya.

"Hoam… Eh? apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junpei yang sadar.

Yukari membuka mata, "hhh…" dan menatap Minato yang ada di atasnya.

Minato memandangnya, "Yukari, kau sudah sadar"

Yukari kemudian bangun dari pangkuan Minato, "a-aku… kenapa?"

Minato menjawab, "kau tadi pingsan ketika menyelamatkanku…"

Yukari langsung sadar, "Oh ya shadownya…" kemudian melihat sekitar.

Minato menjawab, "Sudah diatasi oleh kakakmu" sambil menunjuk Reizato yang pingsan.

Yukari langsung menghampiri kakaknya dengan khawatir "Nii-san…" lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Reizato, "Nii-san, Nii-san ayo bangun!" dan memandang Minato, "apa yang terjadi dengannya Minato?" tanya Yukari dengan nada khawatir.

"Dia tadi mengalahkan 3 shadow sendirian" jelas Minato.

Yukari bingung "…?"

Lalu terdengar suara Mitsuru, "Kalian tidak apa? Aku merasakan aura mengerikan tadi menghilang tiba-tiba" tanyanya.

Minato lalu bicara "Kami tidak apa tapi salah satu penumpang kereta terluka dan pingsan" dengan nada biasa.

"Kalau begitu kalian cepat kembali dan bawa dia ke rumah sakit" pintah Mitsuru.

"Baik" seru Minato.

Minato, Minako dan Junpei lalu menghampiri Yukari dan membantunya menggotong Reizato. Akhirnya Reizato bertemu dengan adiknya walau berhadapan dengan shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Status OC<strong>

**General informasion**

**Reizato Takeba**

Rambut: pendek berwarna coklat susu berantakan

mata: sedikit lebar berwarna coklat kemerahan

Age: 22

date of birth: tanggal 31 januari 1987

gender: male

height: 177 cm

profesi: out job (bekerja apa saja)

arcane: fool (?) and Death (Ker)

ultimate arcane: the world (?)

senjata: banyak senjata yang bisa dia gunakan

Weak: selalu merinding dan gemetar jika melihat, mendengar atau merasakan suasana romantic atau lebih yang ada di dekatnya dan juga gemetar saat melihat gadis sexy. Takut dengan hantu, lemah saat melawan wanita dan selalu lemah bila melawan adiknya(Yukari). Mempunyai titik tertawa di sebelah kanan pinggangnya jika ditusuk dengan jari yang dapat membuat dirinya terus tertawa selama 1 jam tanpa berhenti (yang tahu Cuma Yukari).

hoby: bermain music, mancing, bermain computer dan membuat alat-alat yang aneh namun dapat di gunakan. Selalu menjahili Yukari

suka: anime gundam, ultraman, kamen rider dan pokoknya film yang tidak ada unsur suasana romantismenya walaupun sedikit

tidak suka: film bernuansa romantisme dan jika seseorang menyakiti adiknya, dirinya akan marah

keahlian: bisa menggunakan berbagai senjata dan ahli bertarung, seorang Hacker dan dapat memperbaiki barang yang rusak.

lulusan: kuliah

Kakak kandung Yukari yang sangat dekat dengan ayah Yukari, Eichiro Takeba. yang selalu mencari kebenaran tentang kematian ayahnya yang matinya masih misterius sama seperti yang sedang dilakukan Yukari. Pergi meninggalkan Yukari saat mencari ayahnya pada umur 18 tahun tanpa diketahui Yukari. Cerita petualangannya masih misteri dan cerita pernah datang sebelumya ke Iwatodai juga misteri.

**Selena(nama asli belum di ketahui)**

Rambut: panjang berwarna pink sedikit bergelombang dengan jepit rambut berbentuk 'VI' di bagian kiri

mata: sedikit lebar berwarna biru ke emasan

Age: 20

date of birth: tanggal 6 juni 1990

gender: female

height: 172 cm

profesi: asisten wanita Igor

arcane: lover(?)

ultimate arcane: lover(?)

senjata: kartu persona dan compendium Reizato

Weak: ?

hoby: ?

suka: ?

tidak suka: ?

keahlian: ?

lulusan: ?

Si wanita misterius pemegang compendium Reizato yang tidak mempunyai hubungan saudara dengan Theodore(pemegang compedium Minako/FeMC P3P), Elizabeth(pemegang compendium Minato/MC P3) dan Mergareth(calon pemegang compendium Yuu Narukami/Souji Seta/MC di persona 4) ini sejak berumur 10 tahun ditemukan oleh Igor. Belum di ketahui pasti tempat dimana dia di temukan, status aslinya dan asal usulnya.

**Persona:**

Nama persona :Ker

arcana: Death

lv:72

weak: -light

repel: (tidak ada)

null: - dark

streght: -slash, -pierce

skill: -Mudo, -Falcon dead, -Ghost evasion, -Regenesis

next skill level:74

-survive light

?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

anak dari Nyx dan Erebus juga saudara dari thanatos, Moros dan hypnos. Kebalikan dari thanatos(kematian yang tenang). Ker(kematian yang menyiksa) mempunyai tugas yang menurut mitologinya dan kini menjadi persona Reizato yang belum bisa di kendalikan.

**Skill persona yang belum diketahui:**

Falcon Dead(Ker): menyerang secara mendadak dengan efek yang sangat besar bagi pemakai sehingga pemakai kehilangan hp sebesar 4/5 dari kapasitas hpnya. Type serangan slash attack.(tidak sekuat armageddon)

Regenesis(Ker): menyembuhkan, menghilangkan penyakit, menyadarkan, mengembalikan Sp semuanya seperti semula dengan taruhan semua Spnya berkurang ¾ dari kapasitas Spnya.(seperti plume of dusk)

Ghost evasion(Ker): keahlian menghindar serangan dan berpindah tempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaan bagaikan hantu. Kelemahannya tidak bisa mengindari serangan megidola, megidolaon, aligmithy attack dan armageddon.

**Senjata/skill:**

White sword(fool): senjata pedang biasa. Jenis serangan slash attack.

dark scythe (death arcana): scythe hitam yang ringan namun memiliki nilai serang yang tinggi dengan tambahan attack, defense dan Hit/evacuaison meningkat tanpa batasan turn selama di gunakan dengan baik jika social link death arcane max. selama social Death arcane tidak penuh, dark scythe akan terasa berat dan tambahan abilitynya sedikit aktif selama sebentar saja. Jenis serangan slash attack.

**Item:**

Evoglass: kacamata pemanggil persona yang juga masih misteri

sp-cs: ah, ini adalah fanfic saya yang sangat-sangat pertama. Jadi bila ada kesalahan kalimat mohon di beri tahu dan kasih contohnya, karena saya masih baru dan chapter selanjutnya tolong sedikit bantuannya pada senpai-senpai yang ada disini. Sekalian terima kasih dan jangan lupa, tolong review please...

**chapter 2: penjelasan pertama**


	2. Chapter 2: penjelasan 1

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

SP-CS: hai, sekarang chapter dua sudah update dan saya juga heran tentang cerita yang saya buat tadi, banyak sekali kesalahannya. Tapi saya akan buat agar menjadi jelas jadi mohon bantuannya dari review. Terimakasih untuk crow inaba, kritikan anda sangat luar biasa berguna buat saya karena saya sudah tahu kesalahan bagian penulisan saya. Langsung saja...

**Disclaimer**: persona 3 milik Atlus dan itu kenyataan.

**warning**: OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**summary**:Reizato, kakak Yukari telah bertemu dengan adiknya yaitu Yukari. Bagaimanakah petualangannya sekarang?

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown palace<strong>

Setelah pertarungan kemarin, kini Reizato terbangun dari pingsannya dan sadar bahwa dia berada di tempat lain yang tanahnya adalah pasir dan juga ada banyak pintu yang berdiri.

"Tempat ini lagi?", ucap Reizato.

"Kau sudah bangun?", suara laki-laki yang ada di belakang Reizato.

Reizato kemudian berbalik. Matanya terbelalak karena kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya namun matanya berwarna kuning kemeasan."ka-kau... si-siapa...?", tanya Reizato gugup.

Orang tadi tersenyum."jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Perkenalkan namaku...", tiba-tiba ucapan orang tadi terpotong oleh datangnya sebuah cahaya yang menghisap Reizato dan membuat Reizato lenyap dari sana."Ya ampun, dasar igor. Tidak membolehkan aku menemui orang itu", ucap orang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

**Velvet room**

Reizato yang tadinya berada di tempat aneh, kini berada di velvet room karena terhisab oleh cahaya tadi. Diapun perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar.

"Bagus, aku kembali di tempat ini lagi. Habis itu kembali keduniaku lagikan?", ucap Reizato.

Selena dan Igor hampir saja tertawa karena ucapan tamu mereka yang satu ini benar-benar lucu."ya nak, kau nanti akan kembali ke tempatmu setelah aku jelaskan sesuatu padamu", kata Igor.

"Apa itu?, kalau itu mengenai Persona,Dark hour, Tartarus, Shadow atau 'the lost' aku tahu karena selama aku meninggalkan rumahku... aku mencari infonya", ucap Reizato sombong karena tertimpa sial terus.

Igor tersenyum."Kalau begitu apa kau tahu Social Link, Arcana, Compedium persona, Fusion persona dan the Wild card?", tanya Igor yang kini masih tetap dengan senyuman Deadlynya.*Author+Readers muntah*

"Huh...?", satu ucapan yang keluar dari Reizato.

**chapter 2: penjelasan pertama**

Igor berhenti tersenyum. "biarku jelaskan apa tadi yang kumaksud", lalu Igor menjelaskan semua yang di katakannya tadi. "Pertama Social Link. Itu adalah energi yang kita dapat setiap kita blablablablabla...". dan akhirnya selesai dengan pertanyaan," apa kau mengerti nak?".

"ZZZZZzzzzzz...", suara dengkuran Reizato yang mengakibatkan lebah-lebah berdatangan. Igor lari kesana kemari, sedangkan Selena menelpon orang yang tadi di temui Reizato dan meminta dia datang untuk mengusir seluruh lebah yang datang.

Orang yang di telpon Selena datang, yaitu orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan Reizato. Kini dia membawa setoples madu, membuka toples itu dan membuangnya keluar. Para lebahpun kini mengejar toples yang tadi di buang oleh kembaran Reizato.

"Terimakasih Reito", ucap Selena pada kembaran Reizato yang di panggilnya Reito.

Reito kemudian mengangguk lalu pergi loncat dan terbang bagaikan ultraman."jangan lupa kau harus jaga tunanganmu itu", teriak Reito di selah terbangnya itu.

Selena teriak,"YA...".

Reizato terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Selena, kemudian dia meliat sekitarnya yang kini velvet room menjadi berantakan seolah-olah habis kemasukan pencuri dan igorpun terkena banyak bekas sengatan."Ada apa?, kenapa velvet room jadi gini dan kenapa Igor habis seperti di bantai oleh ribuan lebah?", tanyanya polos.

Igor duduk kembali di tempatnya dengan tenang,aman dan damai sentosa."ehem... lebih baik kau kukembalikan saja dulu", ucapnya.

"Yes... yes...yes... if you love to say~, akhirnya aku kembali ke duniaku", ucap Reizato bahagia saat mendengar perkataan Igor.

"Tapi dengan syarat...", kata Igor dengan menekankan kata Syarat yang sukses membuat Reizato jatuh karena kaget.

"Apa?", tanya Reizato yang kini bangkit.

"Bawa Selena juga bersamamu untuk selamanya", lontaran ucapan Igor yang sukses membuat Reizato sepenuhnya jantungan.

"A-APA!, KE-KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMBAWANYA?", tanya Reizato pada Igor sambil tubuhnya bergetar bagaikan hp yang bergetar saat ada pesan masuk.

Igor tersenyum."itu karena kini saatnya Selena keluar dari velvet room dan melihat dunia tempat tinggalnya yaitu dunia tempatmu berada nak", jelas igor.

Reizato kini benar-benar jantungan+gemetar saat dirinya harus bersama perempuan yang dapat membuat dirinya bergetar seperti hp. Apa kata adiknya(Yukari) jika dia bersama perempuan lain?, padahal dirinya sendiri masih punya kelemahan terhadap wanita. Yaitu selalu merinding gemetaran bila merasakan suasana romantis atau melihat wanita cantik. Apalagi penyebab kelemahannya itu karena kejadian 10 tahun di tatsumi port island saat dia di temukan di puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan penelitian kirijou groub dan langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit sebagai korban satu-satunya yang lolos dari kecelakaan maut yang telah membunuh banyak pekerja gedung itu termasuk nyawa ayahnya sendiri. Setelah itu dia dinyatakan mengidap kelainan, yaitu lemah terhadap wanita. Entah apa hubungan kelainannya/kelemahannya itu dengan kejadian 10 tahun lalu ledakan di tatsumi port island. Tapi untungnya dia tidak memiliki kelemahan terhadap Bencong.

Lalu sebuah perkataan yang mengejutkan atau lebih tepatnya menggemparkan daerah jakarta dan sekitarnya(?) telah keluar dari mulut Igor, yaitu..."mulai sekarang dia menjadi 'tunanganmu' walaupun tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya".

'JLEB DRRRRRRRT'

Kini Reizato tergeletak tak berdaya sambil terus bergetar layaknya hp yang bergetar karena harus menjaga tunangannya Yaitu Selena. Selena dan igor heran dengan tingkah laku Reizato."Kek, kenapa tuan Reizato seperti itu?", tanya Selena dengan polosnya.

Igor hanya tersenyum."sepertinya dia kelelahan, lebih baik aku akan mengembalikanmu juag dia kedunia asal kalian", ucap igor sambil komat-kamit mulut.(Author: mbah dukun baca mantra, dengan segelas air putih lalu pasien di sembur *Author di sembur igor*)

Tiba-tiba Selena menghentikan perkataan Igor."tunggu dulu kek, aku siapkan dulu barang-barangku", katanya sambil masuk ke kamarnya dan menyiapkan semua barangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dan Reizato akhirnya bangun.

"oh ya Selena", panggil igor sambil memegang sebuah kotak usang yang masih terbelenggu gembok emas."ini ambilah, ini aku temukan saat aku menemukan dirimu pertama kali. Sekarang ini ku kembalikan dan carilah kuncinya, karena aku tidak memiliki kuncinya", jelas Igor sambil memberi Selena kotak itu.

"baik...", Selena mengambil kotak itu,Reizato heran dan Igor melanjutkan komat-kamitnya.

Alhasil mereka berdua menghilang dari velvet room dan kembali di dunia mereka. Bersamaan itu juga munculah 2 sosok manusia, yang satu pemuda berambut biru emo dan yang satu ada di sebelahnya yaitu gadis berambut coklat kemerahan 'ponytail'.

Igor tersenyum kembali dengan senyuman Deadlynya*Author+Readers+Minato+Minako muntah*."Ada apa gerangan datang kemari?", tanya Igor.

"kau pasti tahukan kenapa kami datang kemari, Gor?", tanya balik Minato.

Igor meneguk teh buatan Selena yang tadi di buatkan dan setelah itu menaruhnya lagi. "Pasti tentang Pemuda itu ya?, hmm... baiklah akan kujelaskan sedikit pada kalian", ucap igor yang kini menjelaskan semua takdir yang akan di alami oleh Reizato.

**hari sabtu tanggal 23 mei tahun 2009 **

**Di rumah sakit Tatsumi Memorial**

Di suatu ruangan rumah sakit. Terbaringlah tubuh Reizato yang memakai baju pasien dan pergelangan tangannya sedang ditusukan selang infuse. Mata Reizato perlahan-lahan terbuka. Di sampingnya duduk deorang wanita yang teryata selena.

"anda sudah bangun?", Tanya Selena.

Reizato duduk di atas ranjangnya. "ya… dan aku sepertinya berada di rumah sakit", katanya.

Selena lalu memberikan segelas air putih pada Reizato, "ini minumlah, anda pasti haus karena tertidur lama".

"terimakasih selena", kata Rezato yang mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Selena. Setelah Reizato minum, dirinya melihat sekitar dan yang ada di atas mejanya terdapat sebuah bunga bangkai yang baunya sangat busuk.

Author(pakai masker SAS):WOY, SIAPA YANG LETAKIN TU BUNGA KE MEJA? *teriaknya pake toa*

Kru 1: saya thor, soalnya nggak ada bunga lain. bunga 7 rupanya habis, terus bunga mawar kuning habis, juga bunga melatinya habis. Jadi yang tersisa cuman bunga bangkai itu saja.

Reizato: SI^^AN, LU KIRA GUE UDAH MATI GITU, RASAIN NIH *nendang kru 1* LU JUGA *nendang Author*

Kru 2: *sweatdrop*lebih baik gue ganti aja bunga bangkainya

Beberapa jam kemudian… bunga bangkainya diganti sama bunga lili putih.

Reizato yang melihat bunga itu berkata. "cantik sekali bunga itu, siapa yang meletakannya?", lalu memandang Selena.

Selena menjawab, "entahlah tuan Rei, saya hanya beberapa detik disini sebelum anda terbangun". lalu melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar.

"ehm… Selena, boleh kutanya sesuatu padamu?", Tanya Reizato pada Selena.

"silahkan tuan Reizato", ucap Selena sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat raut wajah Reizato sedikit memerah.

Reizato memalingkan muka, "panggil saja Rei, jangan pakai kata tuan". lalu memandang Selena.

"baik jadi apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?", Tanya Selena.

"jadi begini, apa Igor itu kakekmu?", Tanya Reizato sambil meminum air putih.

"sebenarnya dia bukan kakekku, tapi dia sudahku anggap seperti kakekku", jawab Selena.

"oh begitu terus kenapa dia menitipkanmu padaku?", Tanya Reizato lagi.

"itu karena aku bukan penghuni velvet room sesungguhnya", jawab Selena.

Alis mata kanan Reizato sedikit terangkat karena dirinya heran. "apa maksudmu?", tanyanya.

Selena menundukan kepala. "maksudku hanya orang-orang velvet roomlah yang boleh tinggal di sana seperti asisten-asisten kakek", katanya.

Reizato kini benar-benar semakin bingung dan tidak ingin bertanya lagi karena mungkin saat dia bertanya, Selena akan menjawabnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak di mengerti oleh Reizato. "baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin aku tanyakan dan terimakasih", katanya.

Selena menatap wajah Reizato dan tersenyum, "sama-sama Rei-san".

Raut muka Reizato memerah sekali lagi karena melihat senyuman manis Selena. Diapun membalikan badan agar tak ketahuan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Reizato dibuka oleh seorang perempuan berambut coklat susu yang ternyata Yukari yang bersama Minato, Minako, Junpei dan Mitsuru(masih belum kenalan). Yukari melihat Reizato yang sudah sadar segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya sambil berteriak, "Nii-san, Nii-san akhirnya sudah sadar".

Reizato tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adiknya, "maafkan aku Yukari, maafkan kakakmu ini yang telah meninggalkanmu selama berabad-abad…".

Author: CUT, YANG BENAR EMPAT TAHUN… ULANG-ULANG…*teriak pake Toa masjid*

Reizato tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adiknya ,"maafkan aku Yukari, maafkan kakakmu ini yang telah meninggalkanmu selama… lupa dialognya".

Author: CUT, EMPAT TAHUN DAN INGAT ITU

Reizato tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adiknya "maafkan aku Yukari, maafkan kakakmu ini yang telah meninggalkanmu selama…"

KEMANA~ KEMANA~ KEMANA~… KU HARUS-

Author:CUUUUT… SUARA HP SIAPA TUH?

semua:*melirik asal suara yang tertuju pada Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: maaf tadi ada pesan masuk

Author: MATIKAN TUH HP

Kru 1: baik *membunuh BB Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: TIDAAAAK BB-KU YANG TERCINTAAAA… *teriaknya histeris sampai membuat kaca rumah sakit pecah* KALIAN… *mendeathglare Author dan kru 1* EXECUTION

Kru 1+Author: GYAAAAA *diexecution Mitsuru*

**Lanjut yuk~**

Reizato tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adiknya. "maafkan aku Yukari, maafkan kakakmu ini yang telah meninggalkanmu selama 4 tahun, tapi kamu nggak marahkan?", godanya.

Yukari melepas pelukannya lalu...

'PLAK'

...menampar wajah Reizato dengan kerasnya dan menatap tajam pada Reizato, "TENTU SAJA AKU MARAH KARENA SELAMA 4 TAHUN INI AKU SENDIRIAN DAN…hiks…DAN AKU MENCARI NII-SAN KEMANA-MANA SAMPAI PINDAH KE SINI…hiks… KARENA…hiks… AYAH MATINYA DISINI…hiks…", sambil nangis.

Reizato memeluk Yukari. "cup-cup adikku yang ganteng(?), yang cakep(?) dan yang gagah perkasa(?) udah nangisnya, diem ya. Kamukan laki-laki(?)", katanya sambil tersenyum pada Yukari. Minato dan Junpei ingin sekali tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Reizato. Sedangkan Yukari, Yukari yang mendengar pujian(baca: ledekan) dari kakaknya berhenti menangis tapi bukan karena dia senang, melainkan marah dan megeluarkan aura hitam yang mencengkam yang ingin membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

"tadi... Nii-san bilang apa… heh…", kata Yukari yang mendeathglare Reizato sambil terus mengeluarkan aura hitam. Minato dan Junpei yang tadinya ingin ketawa sekarang merinding dan diam seribu bahasa sambil berkeringat dingin.

Reizato yang pura-pura tak sadar masih tersenyum pada Yukari dan berkatam "adikku yang cakep, yang ganteng dan-"

'DUAK JTAR BRUAK'. suara Yukari yang menendang kakaknya sampai keluar dari jendela dan menyebabkan Reizato terluka kemudian jatuh dari lantai 15 senayan city(?).*Author di mutilasi*

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN PADA NII-SAN KALAU AKU TUH CEWEK BUKAN COWOK. BAKA-NII, AKU BENCI NII-SAN. MATI AJA SANA!", teriak Yukari pada Reizato yang kini Reizatonya tidur(baca:tepar) di jalan raya sambil terus mengeluarkan darah.

"a-aduh…", desah Reizato dan tiba-tiba...

'NGEEENG', suara bus trans Jakarta numpang lewat.

'KLEK' suara tulang Reizato patah.

"ADAAAW… TULANG PUNGGUNGKU", teriak Reizato yang tulang punggungnya patah karena terpijat(baca: terlindas) bus tadi.

Para dokter datang menolong Reizato dan adegan sebelum Reizato 'memuji' Yukari di ulang.

**Di Replay coy~**

Reizato memeluk Yukari. "sudah-sudah jangan menangis, Nii-san akan bersamamu sekarang, cup-cup", rayunya.

Yukari berhenti menangis dan memandang kakaknya " janji ya?"

Reizato meghapus air mata Yukari sambil berkata, "janji". dengan senyum.

Yukari juga tersenyum pada kakaknya. "baiklah tapi jangan di ingkari", katanya.

"iya-iya, jadi berapa hari kakak pingsan?", Tanya Reizato pada Yukari.

Yukari menjawab, "sudah dua minggu setelah kejadian di kereta kemarin".

Reizato pura-pura tak tahu. "oh… berarti malam kemarin bukan mimpi", katanya dengan sok polosnya.

'BLETAK' suara pukulan Yukari yang mendarat tepat di kepala Reizato karena dirinya kesal buanget. "TENTU SAJA MEMANG NII-SAN KIRA APA KALAU BUKAN MIMPI, HEH", teriaknya di telinga kakanya.

"yah.. kena marah lagi deh, HAHAHAHA…", tawa Reizato.

Minako heran dan berbisik pada Yukari, "Yukari kakakmu itu aneh banget, lebih aneh dari Nii-sanku ini". Sambil nunjuk Minato.

("aneh apanya, guekan ganteng dan normal ya walaupun agak pengantuk"), batin Minaato yang tak sengaja mendengar bisikan 'setan' Minako.*Author di hajar*

Yukari hanya menghelah nafas. "haaaah… ya begitulah sifat dia", lalu menengok ke arah Selena dengan heran. "Nii-san, siapa perempuan ini?", tanya Yukari.

Reizato bingung untuk mencari alasan yang bagus. "oh dia, dia itu…", tiba-tiba terpotong oleh perkataan Selena.

"aku adalah tunangan Reizato", kata Selena dengan senyum.

'JLEB' Reizato sendiri sampai loncat tinggi karena terkejut akan kejujuran Selena yang begitu tinggi dan kepalanya nyangkut di atas. "Woy lontongin gue, kepala gue nyangkut. Yukari, lontongin kakak lu ini...", teriaknya sambil mencoba mengeluarkan kepalanya.

Semua sweatdrop. "terlalu lebay", ucap mereka.

Yukari menghelah napas. "haaaaah… , Minato tolong kakakku ya", kata Yukari pada Minato sang protagonis P3 kita yang tesayang dan matinya banyak di tangisin orang sampai-sampai muka mereka jadi jelek.*Author di semebelih*

Minato menjawab, "baiklah".dengan dinginnya.

"selamat menolong kakak iparmu ya dude", goda Junpei.

"Lu juga ikut", kata Minato yang menarik lengan Junpei.

"haaah…", helahan nafas junpei berbau jengkol+Pete yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana tepar kecuali Author yang terus memakai masker SAS kesayangannya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**(lah kok gaya sponbob)

Reizato kembali di ranjangnya dengan perasaan lega. "haaaah… senangnya hatiku bisa kembali ke ranjang tidur, kini saatnya aku untuk... tidur...", suara nyanyian merdu(baca:ancur*di setrum pikacu*) Reizato.

Minato dan junpei berusaha bernafas karena kwalahan menarik dan mendorong Reizato turun kebawah. Yukari mendekati Minato dan berkata, "terimakasih Minato-kun". dengan pipi yang agak sedikit memerah sambil tersenyum pada Minato.

Pipi Minato menjadi sedikit memerah dan lelahnya hilang seketika sambil menjawab, "sa-sama-sama". dengan dingin dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau pipinya sedikit memerah tapi tetap melirik mata Yukari. Akhirnya terjadilah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Terimakasih untukku mana?", protes junpei tapi mereka berdua belum sadar.

Minako mendekati Junpei. "makasih ya Junpei, telah menolong kakaknya Yukari", godanya dengan senyum khasnya sambil jari telunjuk memutari dada junpei yang sukses membuat junpei mimisan dan tepar. "lah kok tidur", kata Minako dengan polosnya sambil menusuk-nusuk junpei dengan sebatang kayu.

"Oh ya Yukari, apa kau tak memperkenalkan teman-temanmu pada kakak?", Tanya Reizato yang memecah keheningan diantara Yukari dan Minato.

Yukari sadar. "oh ya, maaf Nii-san… aku lupa memperkenalkan mereka. Ini Minako Arisato teman sekelasku", dengan menunjuk Minako.

"salam kenal", jawab Minako dengan senyum.

"salam kenal juga", balas Reizato.

"ini Junpei Lori teman sekelasku", lanjut Yukari menunjuk Junpei yang masih tak sadar.

"MBEEK…", ngigau junpei.*di bacok hermes*

("MBEK…?"), pikir Reizato yang kini sweatdrop.

"dan ini Mitsuru Kirijou, dia kakak kelasku sekaligus ketua osis di sekolahku", lanjut Yukari yang menunjuk Mitsuru.

"salam kenal dan sepertinya kita pernah bertemu", kata Mitsuru.

Reizato berkata, "sepertinya tidak dan mungkin kau bertemu denganku melalui mimpi HAHAHAHA…" .tawanya gugup tapi dalam pikirannya, ("ketemu dia lagi, semoga dia lupa ingatan").

("sepertinya aku benar-benar mengenalnya"), batin Mitsuru.

Yukari melanjutkan perkenalan temannya,"dan yang Ini Minato Arisato, teman sekelasku juga".

"hai", jawab Minato dengan suara dingin dan wajah datar.

"hai juga", balas Reizato dan bertanya, "apa kau pacarnya Yukari?", dengan senyum jahil.

Minato kaget, "i-i-itu…"

Mitsuru tiba-tiba menatap tajam kewajah Minato dengan aura hitam.(Author: kayaknya ada MinatoxMitsuru nih, semoga jangan ada*di hajar FC MinatoxMitsuru*)

Yukari langsung memotong perkataan Minato, "oh ya Nii-san, untuk apa Nii-san kesini?".

Reizato pura lupa dengan niatnya untuk datang ke Iwatodai. "oh aku disini untuk… untuk…, untuk apa ya aku lupa", sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya .

"NII-SAN…", deathglare Yukari.

"haha… bercanda-bercanda, ya tentu saja bertemu denganmu", jawabnya. "oh ya perkenalkan wanita yang duduk di sebelahku ini namanya Selena", kata Reizato sambil menunjuk Selena.

"nice to meet you", jawab Selena sok ke inggrisan.*Author di tikam*

"nice to meet you too", balas Yukari. "dan apa kau benar Tunangan kakakku?" Tanya Yukari dengan senyum liciknya.

"Be-", tapi perkataan Selena terpotong oleh perkataan Reizato.

"Oh ya Minato, apakah kau pacar adikku?", Tanya Reizato.("jawab ya, kau kubunuh"), batinnya sambil mendeathglare Minato dan suasanapun menjadi mencekam.(Author: TIDAAAAAAK...*di bungkam pakai kaos kaki junpei*)

"Tidak, kami Cuma teman biasa", jawab Minato dengan muka dingin dan menghadap arah lain.

Reizato tidak percaya dengan ucapan Minato."benar kau hanya temannya saja?, dari nada bicaramu kau sepertinya... menyembunyikan Sesuatu dariku. Oh ya, besok adikku akanku nikahkan dengan orang yang jauh lebih keren darimu loh", goda Reizato sambil tetap mendeathglare Minato.

"APA!", teriak semunya kaget seperti . kini raut wajah Minato berubah menjadi serius dan memandang Yukari lalu kembali memandang Reizato dengan pandangan tak percaya berulang kali.

"Nii-san bercandakan?", tanya Yukari sambil mendeathglare Reizato.

Reizato tertawa gugup,"tentu saja aku bercanda, untuk apa aku mengkawinkan adik laki-la-".

'DUAK JTAR BRUAK NGENG KLEK' sekali lagi kejadian yang diatas terulang kembali.

**KITA ULANG YUK~**

"Wah sudah sore, lebih baik kami pulang dulu ya. Jadi Selena-san tolong jaga kakakku ya dan…", lalu melirik Reizato."…Nii-san setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti aku jemput dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dah… ayo semua", kata Yukari sambil menarik Minato keluar dan membuat badan Minato melayang bagaikan layangan, Minako menyeret Junpei bagaikan boneka yang di seret dengan sadisnya dan Mitsuru mengikuti yang lain keluar lalu berhenti sebentar menengok Reizato dengan tajam.

Reizato Cuma tersenyum gugup. lalu terdengar suara teriakan Minako,"Ayo Mitsuru-senpai...". akhirnya Mitsuru pergi dari hadapan Reizato dan menutup pintunya dengan elegan. Reizato kini Sujud-sujud gak jelas dan berkata,"terima kasih tuhan...". Selena heran dengan tingkah laku tunangannya itu dan bertanya,"anda sedang apa Rei-san?".

Reizato akhirnya menghentikan kelakuannya itu dan tersenyum pada Selena."aku Cuma olahraga dan ini khusus laki-laki", ucapnya.

"Oh ya Rei-san", panggil Selena yang mendapatkan perhatian Reizato dengan herannya." 'Tunangan' itu apa?".

'WUEK'

Reizato kini sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Selena."memang kau selama di velvet room ngapain?", tanyanya.

Selena menjawab,"selama di velvet room, saya hanya belajar sedikit dari kakak-kakak yang ada di sana. Tapi sesuatu tentang 'tunangan' atau hal-hal seperti itu tidak di jelaskan". Jawaban Selena kini benar-benar membuat Reizato tidak mengerti, akhirnya Reizato menjelaskan arti kata Tunangan dan sebagainya sambil badannya bergetar dan merinding. Setelah itu Selena memandang wajah Reizato dengan heran.

"Ada apa?, apa mukaku jelek?", tanya Reizato sambil memegang wajahnya."wah kalau jelek aku nggak bisa ikutan indonesia idol 2009 dong", lanjutnya.

Author: ingat tahunnya minato masuk asrama itu 2009.

Readers: nggak tanya.

Author: *nyakar tembok di pojokan*.

Selena tertawa pelan."maaf Rei-san, aku heran melihat wajah anda karena Evoglass anda tak anda pakai", ucapnya yang telah berhenti tertawa.

Reizato kaget."APA!, pasti ada di tas, aku harap tidak hilang". Kemudian melihat cendela."hari sekarang mulai malam, kau lebih baik tidur di kasurku dan aku akan tidur di kursi", ucapnya sambil melepas selang infus secara paksa yang ada di pergelangan tangannya lalu berusaha turun.

Selena khawatir dengan keadaan Reizato. "tapi Rei-san, nanti anda akan sakit", ucapnya. Tapi Reizato tetap memberikannya senyuman dan berkata,"tenang, akukan laki sama seperti adikku", dengan badannya merinding gemetaran. tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah menancap ke arah kepala Reizato dan membuat dirinya langsung tidur tersangkut di tembok."Kalau begitu selamat tidur", ucap Selena dan langsung tidur.("kau sepertinya benar-benar tidak mengingat aku lagi Rei-kun"), batin selena yang kini tertidur lelap.

Author: kalian ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, cari sendiri*di keroyok Readers*

**Dark Hour**

**Unknown palace**

Di sebuah tempat gelap yang hanya ada 3 kursi, 1 meja bundar dan sebuah singgah sana, duduklah 3 orang berjubah hitam yang sepertinya mengadakan suatu rapat meja bundar *plak* dan 1 orang bertopeng kelelawar memakai jubah hitam duduk di singgah sana.(Author: kamen rider Kiva?*plak*)

"apa sudah ketemu letak gadis itu berada, kizumi?", Tanya seorang berjubah hitam memakai mahkota hitam di kepalanya dengan nada wanita pada seorang berjubah hitam memakai pita hitam di dadanya yang di panggilnya Kizumi.

"aku sudah dapat tempat dimana gadis itu berada, kizuka-nii", jawab Kizumi pada Kizuka yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan nada cewek.

"dimana tempatnya?", Tanya seorang berjubah hitam yang memakai liontin berbentuk hati hitam pada Kizumi.

"itu argh… Kizuma...", teriak Kizumi ke sakitan pada gadis yang bertanya tadi dan memanggilnya dengan nama Kizuma.

Kizuma dan Kizuka berdiri tiba-tiba, "ada apa?"

"aku..."

"..."

"aku..."

"...?"

"aku lapar..."

'GUBRAAAK'

Author: Woy kalau lapar itu pegangnya di perut, bukannya pegang kepala

Kizumi: tapi... aku juga pusing...

Kizuka: kalau pusing... nih*sambil mengeluarkan **Bobrok***

Kizuma dan Kizumi: *mata berbinar-binar* WOY... **BOBROK**

Kizumi: *minum **Bobrok*** woy kepalaku nggak sakit

Author: WOY SADAR WOY, INI BUKAN IKLAN

3K: maaf...

**Ulang yuk~**

Kizumi berkata sambil terus memegang kepalanya. "aku merasakan keberadaannya berada disekita sini tapi agrh…", ucapnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Iwatodai…?", kata Kizuma yang kaget.

"oh begitu ternyata", sahut orang bertopeng kamen rider Kiva dengan nada laki-laki yang dari tadi diam duduk dengan santai memandang pekerjaan 3 wanita di depannya.

"ya, tapi aku tak bisa mencari tempat dia tinggal karena di sekitarnya ada 3 kekuatan besar yag mengerikan dan sepertinya menghilangkan keberadaannya", lanjut kizumi.

Kizuka lalu berkata, "kalau begitu kita hentikan pencariannya di dark hour ini, kita akan lanjutkan besok dan mencarinya secara manual".

Kizuma dan Kizumi berdiri. "baik…", layar menjadi hitam kemudian muncullah gambar orang bertopeng kamen rider Kiva di lorong dan berkata, "aku akan menemukanmu Selena…". kemudian layar menjadi hitam dan tak terdengar suara lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Status OC<strong>

**General informasion**

**Reito**

Rambut: pendek berambut coklat susu berantakan sama seperti rambut Reizato

mata: berwarna kuning ke emasan

Age: 22

date of birth: ?

gender: male

height: 177 cm

profesi: menjadi setengah Shadownya Reizato

arcane: Death(Ker)

senjata: Dark scythe

Weak: selalu merinding jika dalam keadaan suasana romantis sama halnya dengan Reizato

hoby: selalu tersenyum

suka: film orang terbunuh dengan sadisnya tanpa sensor

tidak suka: melawan perempuan dan tidak suka berdekatan dengan Minato atau Minako

keahlian: datang tiba-tiba jika dipanggil

lulusan: menjadi manusia setengah Shadownya Reizato

orang misterius yang akan selalu bertemu dengan Reizato di 7 hari sebelum malam purnama dan 7 hari sesudahnya ini, adalah setengahnya Shadow Reizato yang selalu menyamarkan diri sebagai Reito sang teman baik Selena. Terkurung di tubuh Reizato sama seperti Pharos saat Reizato datang pertama kali bersama ayahnya sebagai manusia uji coba 2 bulan sebelum ledakan terjadi. Jika arcana death max dia bisa keluar masuk sesukanya dari tubuh Reizato.

**Kizuka hinamori**

Rambut: pirang panjang

mata: berwarna hijau

Age: 24

date of birth: ?

gender: female

height: 172 cm

profesi: Three Moiare Sister

arcane: Fortune(Atropos)

senjata: dual silver mm9 pistol

Weak: takut kecoa

hoby: membaca buku dan bermain time crisis di Ps2 dengan pistol control

suka: film romantis

tidak suka: preman(Author: singkatannya 'PREtty woMAN*di hajar preman sekampung*)

keahlian: dapat membuat kue

lulusan: kuliah

Kakak perempuan tertua dari Kizuma dan Kizumi yang bersifat tegas, pintar dan semangat. Mencintai seorang laki-laki namun terbunuh saat menyelamatkan dia dan Saudarinya dari serangan shadow-shadow di dark hour. Personanya ia dapat bersama saudarinya dari seorang misterius bertopeng kamen rider Kiva saat dirinya dan 2 saudarinya berada di kuburan pacarnya dan dia di beritahu oleh orang itu cara menghidupkan pacarnya kembali, yaitu dengan cara membawa kotak milik Selena dan Selena ke hadapan orang bertopeng kelelawar.

**Kizuma hinamori**

Rambut: pirang dikuncir dua

mata: berwarna hijau kekuningan

Age: 22

date of birth: ?

gender: female

height: 171 cm

profesi: Three Moiare Sister

arcane: Fortune(Lachesis)

senjata: katana

Weak: takut sama kecoa

hoby: bermain kendo

suka: film aksi

Tidak suka: preman

keahlian: ahli bertarung

lulusan: masih kuliah

Kakak perempuan dari Kizuma dan adik dari Kizuka yang pandai bertarung dan pintar walau sedikit tidak mematuhi perintah kakaknya. Personanya ia dapat bersama Saudarinya dari seorang misterius bertopeng kamen rider Kiva saat menenangkan Kizuka di samping kuburan pacar Kizuka.

**Kizumi hinamori**

Rambut: pirang pendek

Mata: berwarna kuning dan memakai kacamata

Age: 20

date of birth: ?

gender: female

height: 170 cm

profesi: Three Moiare sister

arcane: fortune(Clotho)

senjata: dual knife

Weak: takut sama kecoa

hoby: membaca buku

suka: laki-laki yang pintar

Tidak suka: preman

keahlian: ahli menghack di komputer manapun dan mampu memperbaiki barang yang rusak

lulusan: masih kuliah

Adik dari Kizuma dan Kizuka yang polos, bersemangat dan pintar. Personanya ia dapat bersama Saudarinya dari seorang misterius bertopeng kamen rider Kiva saat menenangkan Kizuka di samping kuburan pacar Kizuka.

**Orang misterius bertopeng kamen rider Kiva(Yoshino)**

Rambut: hitam pekat sedikit gondrong (tapi tertutup topeng kamen rider kiva yang menutupi rambutnya)

mata: biru (tapi tertutup topeng kamen rider kiva)

Age: 25 (di pekirakan masih mudah berumur 25)

date of birth: ?

gender: male (suaranya laki-laki)

height: 175 cm

profesi: pimpinan three Moiare sister

arcane: fortune(Norn)

senjata: Cerberus Revolver(Author: jiah senjatanya Vincent Valentine)

Weak: titik tertawa di bagian dagu bawanya

hoby: masak

suka: membaca

Tidak suka: preman

keahlian: dapat menembak banyak burung dengan 1 peluru

lulusan: kuliah

Orang misterius yang sebenarnya adalah pacar Kizuka yang pura-pura mati dan membentuk Three Moiare sister untuk bertemu dengan Selena berserta kotak misterius milik Selena juga memiliki foto dirinya bersama Selena waktu ia dan Selena masih kecil berumur 9 tahun dan memberi 1 lembar foto Selena pada three Moiare Sister untuk mereka cari keberadaannya.

Sp-cs: yak, ini adalah cerita kedua saya walaupun masih belum di intinya dan maaf karena panjang sama seperti chapter ke dua. Nanti di chapter berikutnya saya usahakan tidak akan lebih dari 3500 word. Review Please...

**OMAKE:**

**DI ASRAMA...**

Yukari sedang belajar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kakaknya yang mengatakan "tenang, akukan laki sama seperti adikku". Yukari langsung mengambil busurnya dan memanah rumah sakit yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari asrama melalui jendela kamarnya dan berteriak,"BAKA-NII MATI SAJA!". akhirnya anak panah dia luncurkan dan langsung masuk ke jendela kamar Reizato dan tepat mengenai kepala Reizato sampai Reizato tersangkut di tembok dan tidur dengan tak elitnya. Itulah cerita di balik sebelum akhir chapter ini.

Chapter 3: mari bertarung dan hai... Joker


	3. Chapter 3: mari bertarung

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

SP-CS: hai, sekarang chapter dua sudah update dan saya juga heran tentang cerita yang saya buat tadi, banyak sekali kesalahannya. Tapi saya akan buat agar menjadi jelas jadi mohon bantuannya dari review. Sekali lagi untuk** crow inaba **karena memberi saya Review untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Semoga cerita yang saya buat lebih berkembang lagi dan Langsung saja...

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus dan itu kenyataan.

**W****arning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**S****ummary:**Reizato kini keluar dari rumah sakit bersama Selena sang tunangannya. Mereka di jemput oleh Yukari dan di tunjukan tempat tinggal mereka. Tiba-tiba Reizato terkejut dan Mitsuru mulai menjelaskan sambil memberi Reizato latihan kecil. Apakah yang terjadi?.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari minggu tanggal 24 bulan mei tahun 2009<strong>

Hari begitu cerah, burung-burung berkicau indahnya, Terdengar suara pejalan kaki yang melintas, tidak lupa juga di ikuti suara kendaraan yang tak terlalu ramai. Pagi itu biasa-biasa saja, walau kini dia sudah keluar... dari rumah sakit. Reizato takeba, kakak kandung Yukari akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit bersama dengan tunangannya yang tidak lain adalah Selena.

"Akhirnya aku keluar juga". Ucap pemuda berambut coklat susu berantakan, kemudian dia menatap wanita berambut pink bermata biru ke emasan dengan pipi sedikit memerah yang berdiri di sebelahnya."Se-selena, terimakasih atas... baju ganti yang kau berikan", sambil meraba-raba badannya sendiri yang kini memakai rompi hitam terbuka, kemeja biru dengan dasi merah, topi bundar hitam, dan celana jeans hitam seperti pakaian seorang detecktif.

Gadis yang di panggilnya Selena kini tersenyum,"sama-sama Rei-san, oh ya baju itu juga dirancang khusus untuk bertarung".

Reizato tertegun."oh ya, kalau begitu sekali lagi terimakasih dan karena kini kau tunanganku. jangan panggil namaku dengan –san, panggil namaku dengan tambahan apa saja yang kau inginkan walau itu membuatku merinding", tawar Reizato.

"Baik", kemudian Selena berpikir sebentar dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan membuat Reizato terkejut setengah hidup."bagaimana kalau saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan Rei-chan, 'kan manis".

"APA!"

**Chapter 3: Mari Bertarung dan Hai... Joker**

"Ya sudahlah jika itu maumu", Reizato tersenyum pada Selena. "aku tak keberatan, malahan adikku sepertinya akan tertawa", Pipinya kini memerah dan Selena tertawa -tiba terdengar suara teriakan gadis,"NII-SAN...". mereka berdua akhirnya menoleh ke asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari Yukari yang sedang membawa satu tas berisi pakaian milik kakaknya."ini, baju gan... huh?", tiba-tiba Yukari terkejut karena melihat kakanya sudah memakai 'baju' pemberian Selena. Reizato tersenyum licik."kenapa? kaget ngeliat Nii-sanmu ini yang imut, ganteng nan cakep memakai pakaian ini?". Yukaripun mengangguk,"ini Nii-san dapat dari tunangan... Nii-san.. yang can...tik...", jawabnya dengan badan yang gemetar.

Yukaripun tertawa pelan dan kemudian menghelah napas."haaaah... seharusnya aku nggak usah bawa tas Nii-san, lebih baik... nii-san bawa", Yukaripun memberi tasnya pada sang kakak. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke suatu tempat yang akan di tunjukan Yukari. Di tengah perjalanan Selena terus menengok kesana kemari sambil terus bertanya pada Reizato layaknya orang yang tak pernah keluar dari dalam gua saja. Beberapa menit kemudian merekapun sampai di depan sebuah asrama berlantai 4 yang sepertiya sedikit tua dan biasa-biasa saja."ini dia tempat tinggal yang akan Nii-san dan Selena-san tempati"

Reizato terkejut. "a-asrama...? kau tidak bercandakan Yukari?", Yukari menggeleng pelan. Lalu terlihatlah Mitsuru dan laki-laki beruban*Author di tonjok Akihiko* masuk ke dalam asrama itu bersamaan. kejadian tadi membuat Reizato sempat shock,"Yu-yukari jangan bilang kalau ini asrama... campuran dan kau... juga tinggal di dalamnya?"

"Tentu saja aku juga tinggal di sini ,'kan hanya asrama ini saja yang ada di Iwatodai", balas Yukari. Reizato terkejut dengan jawaban adikknya. "tenang Nii-san, kamar laki-laki di lantai 2 dan kamar wanita di lantai tiga. Itu sudah di atur oleh Mitsuru-senpai", jelas Yukari yang telah membuat perasaan Reizato sedikit lega. Tiba-tiba Yukari mulai tersenyum licik pada kakaknya,"lebih baik kita masuk dan aku akan menunjukan kamar... kalian berdua"

Reizato langsung menelan ludah karena melihat senyuman licik dari adiknya dan kini dia mendapatkan firasat buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya.("kenapa adikku tersenyum mengerikan gitu ya? apalagi cara bicaranya seperti menandakan sesuatu, Dan Juga sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk"), batinnya.

**Asrama Iwatodai, lantai 1**

Saat mereka masuk, terlihatlah ruang tamu yang di tengahnya ada meja dan sofa, juga di sudut Ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca terdapat TV berukuran 61 in. Di sebelah kiri mereka terdapat meja resepsionis. Merekapun langsung mengikuti Yukari yang naik tangga menuju ke lantai 2.

**Asrama Iwatodai, Lantai 2**

Reizato dan Selena naik ke lantai 2 bersama Yukari untuk di tunjukan kamar mereka. "Ini dia...", ucap Yukari yang menunjukan kamar paling pojok yang berada di depan kamar Minato."ini kamar Nii-san dan ini kuncinya", Yukaripun memberikan kunci kamar itu ke kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

Reizato menerima kunci itu dengan perasaan tak enak. saat dia membuka pintu itu, terlihatlah dalam kamar itu yang sangat luas, terdapat 1 meja berukuran sedang di tengahnya, sebuah televisi berukuran 51 in di sudut ruangan, 2 buah lemari pakaian yang berjejer di samping dinding, dapur kecil di kanan sendiri, pintu menuju kamar mandi di dekat lemari dan juga terdapat sebuah ranjang tidur yang sedikit tinggi dan lebar bisa digunakan untuk tidur 2 orang. ("tunggu dulu... ini tak seperti kamar 1 orang bagiku"), batin Reizato. "Yukari, kok kamar Nii-san sendiri begini?"

Yukari tiba-tiba tertawa licik,"hihihi... siapa bilang ini kamar Nii-san seorang diri". Tiba-tiba Reizato mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan juga jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang karena mendengar tawa licik adiknya, sedangkan Selena hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku Reizato."Selena-san juga akan tinggal bersama Nii-san di kamar ini". Kini Reizato terkejut mendengar perkataan Yukari."APA!...", lalu Reizato tersenyum gugup." Y-Yukari, ka-kau tidak ingin kakakmu yang ganteng ini mati bergetarkan...?"

Yukari menggeleng pelan sambil terus mengeluarkan senyuman."tak apakan Nii-san.'kan tidak ada kamar lain selain kamar ini, apalagi Selena-san juga tunangan Nii-san", ujarnya.(" dan ini juga hukuman untuk Nii-san karena terus menganggapku laki-laki"), batinnya juga. lalu Yukari memandang Selena,"Selena-san tak keberatankan?". Selena hanya tersenyum."tak apa, saya malah senang jika bisa tinggal bersama Rei-chan", ujarnya. Tiba-tiba mendengar nama kakaknya di panggil dengan sebutan Rei–chan di depannya, Yukari lagsung tertawa sedangkan pipi Reizato sedikit memerah."baiklah sebelum aku pergi, nanti malam setelah makan malam... Nii-san harus ada di lantai 4 untuk kami jelaskan sesuatu dulu". Lalu Yukari pergi meninggalkan kakaknya juga calon kakak iparnya di depan kamar mereka."sampai jumpa Nii-san, semoga hari Nii-san dan Selena-san menyenangkan"

"YUKARI TUNGGU!", teriakan Reizato tidak terdengar oleh yukari karena adiknya sudah turun dari tangga dan menghilang di hadapannya."aduh... bagaimana ini?", gumamnya. "Rei-chan, saya mohon ijin masuk kamar dulu untuk membereskan barang-barang saya", ucap Selena. "Eh iya dan jika kau butuh bantuanku tak apa, aku terima dengan senang hati", ucap Reizato yang kini badannya gemetaran karena harus sekamar dengan perempuan. Selena kembali tersenyum."kalau begitu maukah Rei-chan membantu saya membereskan barang bawaan saya, jika mau nanti saya akan memberikan anda hadiah". Tiba-tiba Reizato berpikiran bahwa nantinya hadiah yang akan di beri Selena yaitu sebuah kecupan pipi yang tidak ingin dia dapatkan karena takut, nantinya badannya akan terus bergetar dan tidak akan bisa berhenti."ah... tidak terima kasih, aku membantumu dengan ikhlas kok", ucapnya. "anda baik sekali", kata Selena dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Kini pipi Reizato semakin merona merah."namanya juga Reizato Takeba gitu loh, HUHAHA...HA...HA...HA...HA...", ucapnya sambil tertawa seperti tawa Alien Baltan yang sukses mengundang ultraman datang ke hadapannya dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan jurus 'Ultra Beam' dari Ultraman. kini Ultraman itu terbang pergi setelah melancarkan aksi kerennya."Adew...", ucap Reizato yang kini tepar+gosong.

**Asrama Iwatodai, lantai 4: Command room**

Malam harinya setelah makan malam, Reizato dengan memakai evoglassnya juga tetap mengenakan baju dari Selena dan para penghuni asrama dengan seragam sekolah SMA mereka kecuali Selena, duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan lantai 4. Di ruangan itu terlihat ada banyak lemari buku yang berisi buku berjejer seperti sebuah perpustakaan dan di situ juga ada sebuah komputer yang sepertinya tua namun masih dapat di gunakan.

Mitsuru lalu memperkenalkan pemuda beruban*Author di tinju Akihiko* dan pria gondrong berkacamata pada Reizato sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "sebelum kita menjelaskan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, perkenalkan pemuda berambut putih ini adalah Akihiko Sanada dan laki-lak tua ini adalah Chairman kami namanya Shuji Ikutsuki".

"Hai senang bertemu dengan anda…", ucap Akihiko. Reizato menjawab, "senang juga bertemu denganmu Sanada-san dan boleh kupanggil nama depanmu?". Akihiko berkata, "boleh…". Kemudian Ikutsuki juga berkata,"senang berkenalan denganmu nak…". Reizato membalas perkataannya, "ya sama-sama pak". Mitduru mulai menjelaskan "baik aku mulai penjelasannya, apa anda tahu jika dunia ini mempunyai waktu lebih dari 24 jam?"

Reizato tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. "ya, jika dunia ini bertabrakan dengan dimensi lain yang membuat dunia ini mempunyai tambahan beberapa jam, itulah jawabannya". Semua tim terkejut dan Mitsuru takjub, "anda tahu darimana?" tanyanya pada Reizato. Reizato menjawab, "sebenarnya aku ngawur dan tak tahu apa-apa HAHAHA…". Semua orang yang ada disana sukses dibuat Reizato Sweatdrop.

Minako berbisik pada Yukari, "eh Yukari-chan, Kakakmu lucu banget deh… bisa ngelawak dan ngalahin lawakkannya Ikut-gaje ini, hihihi…". bisikan 'setan' itupun terdengar di telinga Ikutsuki yang sukses membuat sang pendengar pudung di pojokan. Yukari semakin sweatdrop, "ya… sepertinya…". Mitsuru melanjutkan, "baiklah kita lanjutkan yang tadi dan Ikutsuki-san tolong anda kembali duduk"

"Ya…", jawab orang tua berambut coklat gondrong itu dengan lemasnya dan duduk di kursinya lagi.

Mitsuru kembali melanjutkan,"ehem... waktu yang lebih itu kami namakan Dark Hour, waktu yang terselip saat tengah malam dan terjadi hanya 1 jam saja. Di dark hour hanya orang yang memiliki potential-lah yang bisa bergerak dan yang lain menjadi peti mati. tapi beberapa orang yang masuk ke dark Hour tanpa memiliki potential yang kuat, orang itu akan berubah menjadi makhluk yang bernama shadow...".

Akihikopun melanjutkan perkataan Mitsuru,"shadow adalah makhluk yang memakan jiwa orang yang dapat berinteraksi di dark Hour dan menjadikan mereka terkena 'Aparty syndrome' tapi kami memaggil jiwa orang yang termakan shadow itu dengan sebutan 'the lost'. terus kami melawan makhluk itu dengan menggunakan persona dan persona dapat kami keluarkan dengan ini…", sambil menunjukan sebuah pistol putih bertuliskan S.E.E.S dan mengarahkannya kekepalanya sendiri. "dan beginilah cara kami memanggil persona". Mitsuru menyuruh Akihiko berhenti,"baiklah Akihiko cukup untuk demonstrasinya". lalu memandang Reizato dan menyerahkan koper putih dan membukanya. Isi koper itu sebuah evoker dan pita berwarna merah bertuliskan S.E.E.S lalu Mitsuru berkata, "S.E.E.S singkatan dari **Spesial Extraculiculer Execution Squad.** kami ingin anda bergabung dengan kami untuk menyelamatkan dunia…"

Reizato berpikir sejenak, kini 4 musuh walau kurang satu di hadapannya di 2 tahun lalu, mengajak dirinya berteman dan masuk untuk melindungi dunia, seperti sebuah pepatah mengatakan 'musuh kemarin adalah teman hari ini'. Dia memang tahu segalanya tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu dan kini ingatan itu masih kelam di ingatannya karena, ayahnya yang di cintainya juga dicintai adik dan ibunya mati di ledakan tanpa sebab yang jelas. juga beberapa anak-anak lainnya yang sama seperti dirinya juga mati di sana. Tapi 2 di antaranya menghilang entah dimana karena tidak di temukan jasad mereka. yang satu seorang gadis berambut merah mudah panjang dengan mata biru ke emasan berwajah manis yang selalu bermain dengannya saat bosan Dan yang satu lagi kakak sih gadis itu. Tapi kini mereka berdua masih belum ada di ingatannya, Memang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu memakan korban jiwa yang menyisahkan 1 orang. Tapi sebenarnya menyisahkan 3 orang. yang duanya lagi entah dimana dan itu masih tetap belum muncul dalam ingatan Reizato. walau dirinya belum tahu, bahwa sih gadis itu kini berada bersamanya dan apalagi satu kamar dengannya walau nama sih gadis itu telah berubah.

"Nii-san... kalau berpikir kelamaan nanti cepat tua loh", canda Yukari membuyarkan lamunan sang kakak yang lagi asik-asiknya nostalgia di dalam pikirannya. Reizato yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum,"baiklah, aku ikut karena adikku yang cakep nan ganteng inikan ikut. Jadi aku akan ikut untuknya". Ingin sekali Junpei dan Minato tertawa. tapi sebelum tertawa, terasa aura gelap di sekitar Yukari yang sedang mendeathglare sang kakak dan membuat 2 orang tadi tak jadi tertawa. "Apa Nii-san mau aku hajar lagi, heh...", ancam Yukari yang kini mengarahkan sang anak panah rajawali(?) andalannya ke arah Reizato. "Heh walaupun kau memanahku atau menghajarku, aku dapat bangun lagi karena akukan LAKI. HAHAHAHA...", tawa Reizato yang sekali lagi membuat orang di selitarnya sweatdrop. Yukari tiba-tiba tersenyum licik dan berhasil membuat Reizato berhenti tertawa."apa Nii-san lupa tentang jurus pertamaku", ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya. Semua orang di sana heran sedangkan Reizato, Sang kakak tiba-tiba menjauh dari adiknya sambil berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah.

"Nii-san, apa yang sedang Yukari-chan lakukan?", tanya Minako pada Minato yang kini juga berkeringat dingin. Minato tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yukari sama dengan yang pernah dilakukan Minako pada Minato. Yaitu mengincar titik lemah sang kakak.

"Yu-yukari, jangan mendekat. ampuni kakak ya, kakak janji nggak akan mengatakanmu ganteng dan sebagainya. Nanti kakak kasih permen kalau kamu mau maafin Marwan-eh salah maafin kakak maksudnya ya, Please...", ucap Reizato dengan nada ketakutan+pupy eyes. Yukari tersenyum licik dan semakin lama semakin mendekat."ter-lam-bat...". Reizato langsung teriak,"TIDAAAAAK!"

'JLEB' kini suara tusukan jari telunjuk Yukari mengenai bagian sebelah kanan pinggang sang kakak. Tak lama kemudian...

"shrnk...", Reizato ingin sekali menahan tawanya tapi..."hehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...", suara tawanya mulai terdengar dan semuanya heran sedangkan Yukari malah tertawa manis karena sudah 4 tahun dia tidak bermain dengan kakaknya. Memang 4 tahun sangat lama baginya karena sendirian tanpa sang kakak. Kini semua yang ada disana kecuali Selena sweatddrop sedangkan Reizato terus tertawa sambil guling-guling gaje.

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti dan terdengar suara kaca pecah

'JTAR WUSH'

Lalu muncul kartu tarot arcana fool yang bergambar Sule di gigit anjing*Author di hajar FC Suleker*

**Selamat social link arcana fool level 1 terbuka****...****  
><strong>**denjata White Sword level 0 naik ke level 1...**

Lalu kartu itu berubah menjadi bola cahaya dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya,Tapi Reizato tak peduli karena dirinya terus tertawa tak terhenti. Lalu terdengar kaca pecah lagi.

'JTAR WUSH'

Dan terlihat sebuah kartu tarot arcana fool level 3 dan terdengar bunyi.

**Thou art i… and I'm thou…  
>thou has grown the bonds social arcana fool…<strong>

Kemudian cahayanya masuk ke dalam tubuh Minako dan Minato yang kini masih sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Reizato dan waktupun berjalan kembali."Nii-san, kakaknya Yukari-chan kenapa sih?", tanya Minako kepada Minato yang masih heran. Minato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

1 jam kemudian Reizato berhenti tertawa dan waktu itu hampir menunjukan dark Hour. Mitsuru dan yang lainnya kecuali Selena masih ada di coommand room."oh ya", Mitsuru mulai membuka percakapan karena selama 1 jam tadi semua sweatdrop+heran gara-gara tingkah laku pemuda yang bertunangan itu."nanti anda akan kami uji kemampuan persona anda. Jadi apa anda mampu?"

"Hmm... sepertinya Nii-san masih lelah Mitsuru-senpai, jadi...-", tiba-tiba perkataan Yukari dipotong oleh Reizato."baiklah", semua orang langsung memandang Reizato."aku terima permintaanmu"

"NII-SAN", bentak Yukari. Reizato menatap Yukari dan bertanya,"Kenapa, kau takut kakak kalah menghadapi nenek sihir ini, juga laki-laki beruban ini Yukari? Tenang,'kan sudah kakak bilang kalau kakak ini LAKI...". Yukari menghelah nafas. Mitsuru dan Akihiko merasa tersinggung tapi mereka menunjukan expresi senyum untuk menutupi kejengkelan mereka itu."baiklah karena waktu hampir tengah malam, kita lebih baik ke atap", ajak Mitsuru.

**Asrama iwatodai, Rooftop 'Dark Hour'**

"hey dude", ucap Junpei yang sedikit menyenggol bahu Minato."ayo kita bertaruh siapa yang menang".Minato hanya diam saja sedangkan Minako masih menebak-nebak siapa nanti yang akan menang.

Mitsuru dan Akihiko bersiap dalam posisinya untuk menyerang Reizato. Memang tidak adil bagi Reizato, 2 lawan satu itu dia terima hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya kuat."Kau sudah siap? Mana senjatamu?", tanya Mitsuru.

Reizato kini masih tetap memakai evoglassnya yang masih belum diketahui oleh Mitsuru juga yang lain kecuali Selena."aku siap tanpa senjata...", lalu berpose gaya kamen rider W yang baru muncul di episode 1. "...kapanpun kalian siap"

Minako kagum,"WAOW, kakakmu keren dan berani ya Yukari-chan". Sedangkan Yukari hanya tegang melihat kakaknya yang akan di hajar 2 senpainya. Minato lalu memegang bahu Yukari untuk menenangkan Yukari sambil tersenyum kepadanya."tenanglah, aku yakin kakakmu bisa", Kini Yukari tersenyum kepada Minato dan mengangguk pelan padanya.

Mitsuru dan Akihiko bersiap memakai Evokernya."PERSONA..."

'D-DHOR'

Lalu munculah 2 sosok makhluk biru di hadapan mereka. Yang satu dihadapan Akihiko berambut kuning panjang namun laki-laki dan yang satu lagi dihadapan Mitsurur memakai mahkota dan pedang namun perempuan."ZIONGA...",ucap Akihiko dan di ikuti Mitsuru."BUFULA...", lalu sebuah listrik berukuran sedang menyambar Reizato dan di ikuti sebuah es berukuran sedang keluar dari dalam atap yang akan membekukan kaki Reizato. Untungnya Reizato berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat ke kanan untuk menghidari es dan melompat lagi ke kekiri sedikit kedepan untuk menghindari sambaran petir bagai seorang ninja.

"PHEW... hampir saja", ucapnya setelah bisa kembali berdiri dan membersihkan topi bundarnya lalu kembali berpose seperti kamen rider W yang pertama kali muncul."lumayan untuk pemula...", ejeknya yang padahal merekalah senior sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang yang baru memiliki persona walau tak tahu bentuk personanya nantinya apa."tapi kini giliranku...", Kini Reizato pura-pura memakai Evokernya yang padahal sebenarnya memakai evoglass pemberian Igor. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya keluar dari dalam atap asrama dan masuk kedalam tubuh Reizato walau tak ada yang melihat kecuali Reizato dan dua bersaudara Arisato.("itu tadi apa?"), batinnya.

"Hey cepatlah kalau tidak kami yang akan menyerangmu", ancam Akihiko.

"Baiklah", lalu Reizato memejamkan mata sambil tetap mengarahkan Evoker miliknya kekepalanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang ada di pikirannya,**("panggil aku... karena aku... bisa membantumu...")**. lalu diapun tanpa sengaja bersiap menarik pelatuk evoker itu dan badai angin kecilpun datang menerpa mereka semua yang ada disana, membuat rok Mitsuru, Minako dan Yukari terangkat ke atas. Untungnya mereka segera menahan rok mereka sambil... Yukari menampar pipi lembut Minato dan berkata,"jangan lihat! Kalau kau lihat aku tak mau lagi bicara denganmu!". sedangkan Minako memukul kepala kambing(Junpei) dan berkata,"rasakan ini mbing!". sedangkan Mitsuru mengeksekusi Akihiko sambil berkata,"EXECUTION". Minato, Junppei dan Akihiko di buat gitu karena mereka tanpa sengaja melihat-*Author di ALL-OUT-ATTACK karena banyak penjelasan yang terlalu dewasa*. Sedangkan Ikut-ajeb, dia malah tepar dan mimisan karena sudah melihat-*sekali lagi Author di ALL-OUT-ATTACK*

**Lanjut yuk~**

Reizatopun menarik pelatuk itu tanpa sadar dan kemudian berteriak,"PERSONA!"

'DHOR'

Badai kecilpun segera berhenti lalu membentuk tornado kecil di hadapan Reizato. Kini munculah di hadapan Reizato sebuah makhluk yang muncul dari dalam pusaran angin tornado kecil. Bentuknya berbadan tegap, memakai topeng badut datar yang tersenyum memiliki warna bagian kanan wajahnya putih dan warna wajah bagian kiri hitam, memakai topi konyol yang warnanya sama seperti topengnya dan memiliki lonceng, juga memakai baju besi yang warnanya sama seperti topengnya, memakai sepatu yang ujungnya melengkung ke belakang juga sarung tangan yang tidak memegang senjata apapun namun di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya ada borgol besi yang masih terantai panjang menuju dadanya yang memiliki sebuah gembok emas. Makhluk itupun berbicara untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

**Aku adalah kau... dan kau... adalah aku...**

**Dari hatimu aku terlahir... dan dari jiwamu aku terpanggil...**

**Namaku Joker... The Fool ...**

Kemudian sebuah bayangan yang tak jelas yang pernah muncul di belakang Reizato kembali terlihat dan kini menghilang juga kacamata hitamnya mulai sedikit bersinar.

* * *

><p><strong>General informasion<strong>

Nama persona :Joker

arcana: Fool

lv: 20

weak: -Thunder

Drain: (tidak ada)

repel: (tidak ada)

null: (tidak ada)

streght: -Wind,-light,-dark

skill: -paste minds ,-Garu, -Bash, -Tarunda

next skill level:22  
>-paste power<br>?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Joker, sebuah kartu khusus dalam tumpukan kartu permainan yang bisa menggantikan peran kartu manapun juga. Asal mula Joker tidak di ketahui pasti, tapi di kartu permainan dia berbentuk badut. kini menjadi persona Reizato saat pertama kali di uji kemampuannya oleh Mitsuru dan Akihiko.

**Skill persona yang belum di ketahui:**

Paste Minds(Joker): meniru skill

Paste Power(Joker): meniru jenis serangan

**A/N: **sejarah joker saya baca di 'sejarah kartu joker indentik dengan badut' di internet. Jika ada yang keberatan mohon bantu saya, saya senang hati akan menerima bantuan kalian. Juga untuk **Crow inaba** sekali lagi thanks karena terus mereview cerita saya dari pertama ini dan jangan lupa ya untuk mereview cerita saya yang ada di croshover Gundam00 X persona series please..**.**

**Author hidup untuk membuat cerita dan cerita hidup untuk adanya Review. Setiap Review memiliki arti tersendiri dari pembaca, mulai dari manis hingga pahit. jadi mohon kirim review untuk cerita saya dan cerita buatan dari Author lain, karena bukan hanya saya sajalah Author di Fandom ini. Sekian terima kasih...**

**Chapter 4: Persona Gear untuk Joker**


	4. Chapter 4:persona Gear

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

SP-CS: salam hangat para pembaca yang saya hormati, terimakasih telah membaca walaupun tak ada masuknya review di chapter 3. Mungkin sepertinya saya memang tidak berbakat dalam menulis cerita, tapi karena saya sudah mendaftar jadi Author di **Fanfiction** ini, saya harus menyelesaikan cerita saya yang pertama kali saya tulis sampai tuntas.

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus dan itu kenyataan.

**warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**summary:** Reizato kini mengeluarkan persona pertamanya yaitu Joker. Namun tak disangka sesuatu yang buruk akan membuat dirinya terdesak, bagaimana cara dia agar bisa mengatasinya?

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHA..." tiba-tiba Joker tertawa sendiri dan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana kaget. "Pe-persona Nii-san bisa tertawa?" ucap Yukari yang tak percaya. Jokerpun berhenti tertawa dan mengatakan sesuatu sambil bergaya kamen rider Den-o versi Momotaros "ore senjou!" juga di ikuti dengan perkataan Reizato "kowe ora lungo!" sambil meniru gaya yang di tiru oleh Joker. Semua yang disana sweatdrop sambil mangap sampai-sampai seekor kambing yang menyerupai manusia(Junpei)*Author di tebas* mulutnya kemasukan laler ijo dan akhirnya mati di tempat tanpa di ketahui yang lain. "ternyata benar, persona adalah bagian dari diri kita yang lain dan itu berarti sifat persona sama dengan pemakainya" jelas seorang berambut pink panjang yang kini lurus bukan bergelombang yang wajahnya mirip Lacus Clyne yang ternyata Selena yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Yukari bagaikan hantu dengan memakai piama bewarna pink bergambar hello kity imut dan membawa sebuah buku tebal yang didalamnya tentu saja ada kartu persona. "Se-Selena, kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Reizato yang heran sampai membuat Joker kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Selena menjawab "saya disini sebenarnya khawatir dengan Rei-chan, jadi apa salahnya jika saya ke sini untuk mengawasi Rei-chan jika sesuatu yang-" tiba-tiba Reizato memotong pembicaraan Selena dengan mengeluarkan Joker untuk kedua kali dan berteriak "SUDAH LUPAKAN DIA, AYO KALIAN BERSIAPLAH. JOKER MAJU!" akihiko dan Mitsuru bersiap menghindar. Selenapun jengkel dan berteriak kesal "REI-CHAN DENGARKAN DULU KALAU SAYA BICARA". Namun Reizato mengatakan "bicaranya nanti saja setelah ini" sambil menghindar dari serangan tinju Akihiko dengan cara salto ke belakang.<p>

**Chapter 4: Persona Gear untuk Joker**

Lalu terdengar suara alunan musik 'Persona' dari persona 3 fes. Reizato kini memunculkan Joker, Joker akhirnya muncul dan merentangkan tangannya lalu keluarlah sebuah tiupan angin dari bawah atap dan mengenai Akihiko "argh... d^m^t".

Mitsurupun khawatir "Akihiko, kau tak apa?" Akihiko menjawab "aku tak apa, Mitsuru coba kau analisis kelemahannya" lalu Mitsurupun mengeluarkan Phentiselia dan mulai menganalisis. "TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN, JOKER PUKUL PERSONANYA!" teriak Reizato yang kini tiba-tiba sifatnya berubah drastis, Jokerpun maju melayang cepat kearah Phentiselia dan memukulnya namun di hadang oleh Polydecius yang juga membalas pukulan Joker dengan cara memukulnya juga dan menyebabkan sebuah ledakan kecil yang membuat persona mereka berdua terpental sedikit jauh. "Akihiko, kelemahannya Yaitu lemah terhadap serangan element petir. Jadi gunakan skill Zio" ucap Mitsuru yang selesai menganalisis dan menyembuhkan Akihiko dengan Diarama.

Kini Yukari benar-benar cemas dan khawatir karena persona kakaknya memiliki kelemahan yang sama seperti dirinya dan juga Orpheusnya Minato dan Minako, apalagi lawan yang dihadapi kakaknya adalah senpainya yang memiliki serangan element petir. "MITSURU-SENPAI, AKIHIKO-SENPAI KUMOHON HENTIKAN!, JANGAN MENYAKITI NII-SAN!" teriak Yukari sambil menitihkan air mata yang kini benar-benar cemas namun kedua senpainya tidak mendengar permohonannya. Minato berusaha menenangkan Yukari sambil menatap matanya "Yukari tenanglah, aku yakin kalau Mitsuru-senpai dan Akihiko-senpai tidak akan mencoba menyakiti kakakmu, bukankah mereka bilang kalau ini hanya 'uji coba' kecil biasa. Jadi tenanglah". "Tapi Minato-kun..." tiba-tiba Yukari dikagetkan oleh sebuah pelukan hangat Minato yang ingin berusaha menengankannya. "Tenanglah, jangan menangis" ucap Minato sambil tetap memeluk hangat tubuh yukari dan mengelus rambutnya. Kejadian itupun dilihat oleh Reizato yang kini... "GYAAAAA, SUASANA ROMANTIS... BRRRRR" jatuh ke alas atap dengan badannya merinding gemetaran karena habis melihat adengan romantis ala Minato X Yukari. Mitsuru dan Akihiko kini berhenti melancarkan serangan karena heran melihat tingkah laku lawannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tidak lagi berpelukan dan Yukari akhirnya berhenti menangis. "Terimakasih minato-kun" pipi Minato lalu merona merah karena habis ketahuan kalau ikut sunatan Massal bareng Junpei dan Akihiko*Author di sunat dua kali*.

**RALAT~**

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tidak lagi berpelukan dan Yukari akhirnya berhenti menangis. "Terimakasih minato-kun" pipi Minato lalu merona merah lalu membalas perkataan Yukari "sama-sama yukari-chan". Reizato kini bangkit dari kuburnya dan bersiap menyerang Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang tadinya sempat istirahat "baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan dan..." memandang Yukari "jangan melakukan hal yang dapat membunuh kakakmu ini" dengan nada serius. "baik Nii-san..." sahut Yukari dengan nada lemas. "tenanglah kan masih ada aku" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum dan memegang bahu Yukari. Tiba-tiba Reizato teriak "WOY ISTIGFAR WOY, KALIAN ITU BUKAN MUKRIM JADI JANGAN SALING BERSENTUHAN!". "ih... Nii-san sok alim gitu deh..." Reizatopun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan adiknya, akhirnya dia hiraukan karena Mitsuru mulai memanggil Phentiselia dan mulai menyerangnya. "jadi kapan kau akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini?" tanya Mitsuru. Reizato hanya menjawab "saat kalian berdua menyerah". "terserah, Phentiselia!" Phentiselia akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus element icenya yaitu BUFULA Reizatopun berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat ke kiri namun sayang... "AKIHIKO SEKARANG SAATNYA". Reizato heran "apa?", Akihiko tiba-tiba saja berlari kearah Reizato sambil memanggil Polycdeus "ZIONGA!". "sial" umpat Reizato dan akhirnya diapun terkena sebuah sengatan listrik 10.000 Volt milik Polycdeus dan terpental dengan perlahan ke udara "AAARRRGGH!" topinyapun jatuh ke tanah.

'DHUAR' suara ledakan Reizato yang jatuh ke tanah ke tanah.

Yukaripun teriak sambil menangis "NII-SAN!" dan berusaha menghampirinya. "YUKARI!" Minatopun akhirnya mencegah Yukari mendekat dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang "JANGAN KESANA YUKARI!". Yukari meronta-ronta "TIDAK, AKU INGIN KESANA!". Minato terus memeluk Yukari dengan erat "YUKARI, JIKA KAU KESANA, KAU JUGA AKAN-" namun terpotong oleh teriakan Yukari "NII-SAN!". Selena tiba-tiba tersenyum namun di hatinya dia juga khawatir. Tiba-tiba waktu disana terhenti, Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Reizato?.

**Unknown palace**

Reizato kini berada di depan pintu emas yang sangat besar yang memiliki 4 mata yang terus melirik kanan dan kiri, namun pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukan isinya yang masih kosong. Terdengar suara alunan musik 'Seal' di persona 3 Fes. "apakah aku sudah... mati?" tanya Reizato pada dirinya. Lalu terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang pernah dia kenal sejak masih kecil bersama dengan adik kandungnya "tidak anakku, kau belum saatnya untuk mati". Reizato lalu menoleh ke asal suara itu dan kini matanya terbelalak tanda terkejut karena yang dihapannya kini terlihat sesosok orang yang memakai baju seperti doktor yang dia kenal, dia adalah..."a-ayah" sambil menitihkan air mata rasa senang "be-benar ini ayah". Eichiro mengangguk pelan "kini kembalilah dengan ini" diapun memberikan sebuah kartu arcana fool bergambar pedang putih yang pernah di pakai Reizato untuk menebas satu shadow "sekarang kembalihlah dan jagalah adikmu, jangan buat dia menangis" lalu pandangan Reizato memutih. "AYAH!"

**Asrama iwatodai, Rooftop**

waktu disana kini kembali, Yukari kini kembali menangis dan Minato terus memeluk Yukari. "apa berhasil?" tanya mItsuru kepada Akihiko yang menjawab "aku harap". Tiba-tiba Selena tersenyum dan membuat orang di sekitarnya heran."kau kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Minako dengan polosnya. Selena menjawab "coba lihat" sambil menunjuk tempat dimana Reizato terpental. Semuanya kemudian melihat tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Selena dan merekapun kaget. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alunan musik 'UNKNOWN' dari gundam 00 dan dari kabut yang berasal dari ledakan itu, munculah Joker yang kini di tangan kanannya memegang pedang GN sword Exia namun berwarna putih dan kali ini skill 'Bash' yang ada didirinya berubah menjadi 'Cleave' namun kini Joker menghilang, juga di belakangnya Joker tadi berdiri Reizato yang sedikit terluka dan berjalan menghampiri topinya. "hah-hah-hah... itu tadi benar-benar menyakitkan," ucap Reizato sambil kelelahan menahan lukanya dan membersihkan topinya lalu memakainya "baiklah aku menyerah, kalian menang dan maafkan perkataanku yang tadi ya". Akihiko dan Mitsuru tersenyum "baiklah kami maafkan".

Tiba-tiba 68 shadow berbentuk tuyul yang memiliki topeng berwarna merah, memiliki sayap dan memegang sebuah anak panah yang ujungnya berbentuk hatir datang dari langit. Mitsurupun merasakan ke hadiran mereka dan berteriak "SEMUA BERSIAP! AKU MERASAKAN KEBERADAAN SHADOW DATANG KEMARI DARI LANGIT DAN JUMLAH MEREKA BANYAK!". Semua kaget kecuali Reizato dan langsung mengambil senjata milik mereka beserta Evokernya dengan kecepatan cahaya, kemudian kembali ke atap untuk bersiap bertempur. "Selena-san, sebaiknya anda ke kamar dulu ya" ajak Yukari namun wanita yang diajaknya Cuma bilang "tidak, bukankah sudah saya bilang kepada Yukari-chan kalau saya juga punya persona seperti Rei-chan. Jadi saya juga akan bertarung bersama Rei-chan" lalu tersenyum memandang Reizato. Tapi Reizato malah menghiraukan senyuman Selena dan terus bersiap siaga melihat kelangit bersama lainnya.

Akhirnya 68 shadow itu datang "SEMUA BERSIAP!" teriak Minako dan semua orang kecuali Ikutsuki yang sembunyi di command room bersiap untuk menyerang lalu suara alunan lagu 'UPROACH' dari Gundam 00 terdengar. Tiba-tiba shadow-shadow dari langit mulai menghujani tim SEES dengan panah. "ORPHEUS", teriak Minato dan Minako bersamaan sambil memakai evoker mereka untuk memanggil orpheus. Akhirnya dua orpheus muncul dan mengembalikan semua anak panah yang turun dari langit itu dengan harpa mereka masing-masing bagaikan pemain badminton. Semua anak panah itu berhasil di kembalikan ke para shadow yang ada di atas dan berhasil mengenai setengah shadow yang ada di langit. Semua melongo yang melihat cemesan dari kedua orpheus milik Minato dan Minako. "yeah Nii-san, kita berhasil" teriak Minako kegirangan namun mendapat balasan kata dari Minato yaitu "berhasil apanya? Shadownya masih ada yang hidup tuh" sambil menunjuk beberapa shadow yang masih hidup dan tetap melayang di angkasa.

"ok dude, serahkan padaku" ucap kambing*Author di buang kejamban* alias Junpei yang mengarahkan evoker miliknya kekepala untuk bunuh diri di depan mereka karena stress selalu di panggil kambing oleh author dan para pembaca juga yang lain. "Hermes" lalu muncul Hermes yang keluar dari beol Junpei*Author+semua kecuali Junpei muntah* dan mengeluarkan bola api berukuran kecil dan mengenai satu shadow. "oh sh^t"

"Akihiko, kelemahan mereka adalah angin namun kuat dengan petir dan Ice" ucap Mitsurur yang selesai menganalisis. "S^AL! AKU COBA SAJA!" teriak Akihiko yang memakai evokernya untuk memunculkan Polycdeus dan memerintahkannya untuk menyerang shadow-sahadow itu dengan banyaknya petir berukuran sedang namun semua shadow berhasil menahannya. "D^MNT" umpat Akihiko yang kesal karena cintanya di tolak shadow-shadow itu*Author di Ziodyne*. "tenanglah Akihiko, masih ada aku" Mitsuru berusaha memenangkan Akihiko. "terimakasih Mitsu" Akihikopun berhasil tenang. Semua mulai sweatdrop dengan apa yang mereka lihat "ini mau melawan shadow atau pacaran sih?" tanya Reizato pada semuanya dan yang lain Cuma geleng-geleng tanda tak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba shadow-shadow yang di langit berusaha menyatu dan semua yang di bawah terkejut "apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Minako. "semua kita harus menghancurkan shadow-shadow itu, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" ucap Mitsuru dan semuanya memanggil persona mereka bersamaan. "Selena, kau yakin?" tanya Reizato dan Selena menjawab "tentu aku yakin akan melakukannya bersama Rei-chan" sambil senyum dan berhasil membuat badan Reizato sedikit bergetar. Yukari menghampiri Selena dan meminjaminya evoker miliknya "ini Selena-san, gunakan seperti yang lainnya". Namun Selena menolak "tidak terimakasih, saya bisa memanggilnya dengan ini" menunjukan sebuah kartu yang dia pegang. "baiklah kita mulai. Yukari, Selena,Minato,Minako,Mitsuru dan Akihiko bersiap" " BAIK!" lalu mereka berteriak "PERSONA!". Selena mencium kartunya lalu melemparnya ke langit dan munculah sesosok wanita melayang di depan selena dengan wujud memakai Ghotic Lolita girl berwarna merah mudah yang memiliki rantai di tangannya sebagai cambuk, rambut panjang berwarna pink, wajah cantik dan kulitnya berwarna hitam lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada perempuan yang lembut.

**Thou… Art I… and… I'm Thou…  
>From the sea <strong>**th****ou soul… I'm come…  
>my name <strong>**Andromeda****…**

"itu personanya Selena-san, lebih cantik dari personaku" ucap Yukari yang iri. Selenapun berusaha menghibur Yukari "sudah, yang namanya persona adalah cerminan diri kita jadi terima saja. Mungkin saat personamu berevolusi pasti bentuknya akan cantik lebih dari miliku". "sungguh" ucap Yukari yang tak percaya dan Selena mengannguk. Kini Yukari kembali semangat. "LETS LAUNCH OF ALL OUT ATTACK" teriak Minato, Persona Mitsuru mengeluarkan tentarafoo, persona Akihiko mengeluarkan sonic punch. Persona Minato, Minako dan Junpei melancarkan serangan api berukuran sedang dan persona Reizato, Selena dan Yukari mengeluarkan serangan Garu dan Garula(Yukari) secara bersamaan. Shadow yang berusaha menyatu di langitpun terkena berbagai serangan dan meledak.

'BOOOM DHUAR'

"apa berhasil?" tanya Junpei. "tidak" semua melirik Mitsuru yang kini raut mukanya berubah menjadi takut "Sha-shadownya". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerangan dilangit "GRRRRRR" semua kemudian membelaalkan matanya karena wujud shadow ini sangat mengerikan, yaitu berbadan besar, berkepala elang dan memiliki cakar tajam. Shadow besar itupun mengeluarkan megidola dan sebuah cahaya jatuh lalu meledak di sekitar mereka. "MINATO!" "YUKARI!" "AKIHIKO!" "MITSURU" "MINAKO" "MELUK GUE, LU MATI!" teriak mereka sambil saling memeluk pasangan mereka kecuali Junpei yang di ancam Minako dan semua team terkena.

'DHUAR'

Reizato membuka matanya secara perlahan dan di hadapannya kini adalah Selena yang melindunginya dan semuanya dengan tubuh mulusnya, Selena jatuh lemas. "Se-SELENA!" Rezato lalu menghampiri Selena dan menahan berat tubuhnya di pelukannya "ka-kau tak apa?". Selena hanya tersenyum lemah "a-aku tak a-apa Rei-chan, aku senang... Rei-chan tak terluka". Reizato menangis "bertahanlah, Yukari sembuhkan Selena!" Yukari melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri Selena untuk menyembuhkannya. Reizato kemudian berdiri menghadap ke arah shadow itu dengan tatapan marah namun tidak semarah di kereta kemarin. "Nii-san mau apa?" Tanya Yukari yang masih menyembuhkan Selena dengan skill Diarama dari Io. Reizato menoleh ke Yukari sambil tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan expresi kemarahannya. "Nii-san, jangan-" "tidak akan sampai mati Yukari, kakak berjanji" Reizato lalu menghampiri shadow itu yang kini turun dari langit.

Reizato lalu menutup mata sambil mengarahkan Evokernya kekepala dan tetap memakai evoglassnya. Semua yang disana berusaha ikut namun di cegah Reizato "jangan mendekat! Ini masalahku. Akan kuselesaikan" lalu memanggil Joker

'DHOR'

munculah Joker dan kini Reizato juga memunculkan sebuah kartu beracana fool dihadapannya bergambar pedang putih dan menyebabkan semua orang di belakangnya kaget. "Persona Gear, white Sword" Reizato melempar kartu itu ke tangan kanan Joker. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tangan kanan Joker dan berubah menjadi pedang Exia berwarna putih. "ayo, KITA MULAI!"

lalu terdengar alunan lagu di kepala Reizato, yaitu lagu kesukaannya 'The green briliant – Ash Like Snow'. Joker lalu melaju kedepan dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil berusaha menebas Shadow berkepala elang. Mitsuru lalu menganalisis shadow itu dan terkejutlah dia "ti-tidak mungkin, Shadownya beracana Temprance. Lalu kelemahannya kini berubah menjadi petir", akihiko tersenyum "baiklah aku-" "JANGAN MAJU DULU!" suara Reizato mencegah Akihiko maju. Padahal jika Akihiko maju dia pasti menang namun karena ini tanggung jawabnya karena Selena berusaha melindungi dirinya dan itu berarti salahnya. "Cih, kenapa denganmu" umpat Akihiko kesal. Joker masih tetap berusaha menebas Shadow besar itu namun berhasil di tahan terus dengan kedua tangannya. Reizato kemudian tersenyum, ("ini dia"). Joker sekali lagi menebas shadow itu sambil mengeluarkan serangan anginnya namun sekali lagi ditahan oleh silangan tangan Shadow itu. Tiba-tiba Reizato berteriak "IT'S TIME, JOKER PASTE MIND", jokerpun tiba-tiba mengaliri listrik melalui pedangnya sampai ke tubuh Shadow berkepala Garuda. "ZIonga!" teriak Reizato, Joker masih terus mengaliri pedangnya dengan listrik dan shadow itupun jatuh ke tanah "NOW LAUNCH TO ALL-OUT-ATTACK!" perintah Reizato. Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik 'FIGHT' dari Gundam 00 dan semua wajah Minato, Minako,Reizato ,Junpei, Mitsuru dan Akihiko closeup di layar yang bertanda mereka memulai All-out-Attack. Kemudian mereka semua memanggil semua persona mereka dan memakai skill andalan mereka masing-masing.

'BRAK'

'BRIK'

'BRUK'

'WUSH'

'JTAR'

'DHAR'

'BUR'

'BLAR'

'JLEB'

'SLASH'

'BOOOM'

"dan ini untuk Selena yang telah kau sakiti" Reizato menyuruh joker terbang tinggi keatas langit sampai batasnya, Jokerpun sampai di atmosfir bumi "JOKER!". Joker merentangkan pedang yang menyerupai Exia ke depan dadanya dan jatuh dengan kecepatan penuh dengan dorongan skill Garu miliknya menuju shadow yang terkapar. "HYAAAA!" pedang jokerpun terselubungi oleh panas sampai kebadannya dan terus jatuh bagaikan bintang Kejora(?) yang jatuh dari langit "WATASHI WA KURAYAMI NO KOKORO, YAMI TO HIKARI O ATAERU HEIWA O KOWASUDESHOU!".

'CLINK'

'WUSSSSSSSH'

'TING' namun ditahan oleh Shadow Temprance dengan tangannya

"HYAAAAAA, HAKAI SA RETA KAGE!"

Joker langsung menebas shadow itu dengan ke cepatan tinggi.

'S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SLASH'

'JTAR' perisaipun dapat di tembus

'JLEB' akhirnya shadow temprance bisa tertusuk pedang Joker.

Reizato lalu membalikan badannya sambil berkata "Eien no wakane,"

'BOOOOM'

'DHUAR'

Akhirnya shadow temprance itupun hancur, Joker kemudian menghilang dan aksi itupun membuat atap asrama Iwatodai hampir saja hancur, Reizato membenarkan kacamata hitamnya dan Dark hour selesai tepat pada waktunya. "Rei-chan, kau berhasil" Reizato lalu menoleh asal suara manis yang dia kenal yaitu Suara tunangannya. "Se-selena" Reizato lalu berlari merentangkan tangannya bermaksud memeluk Selena "SELENA...". Selenapun juga berlari ke arah Reizato "REI-CHAN...". "SELENA..." beberapa detik kemudian Reizato sadar akan sesuatu dan berhenti terus berkeringat dingin "SELENA BERHENTI!" namun Selena tetap berlari untuk memeluk Reizato. "REI-CHAN..." TIBA-TIBA Reizato berlari menjauhi Selena, ada apa?. "SELENA KUMOHON BERHENTI, AKU TIDAK MAU DI PELUK!" teriak Reizato yang kini main kejar-kejaran dengan Selena. "kenapa?" tanya Selena yang masih berlari mengejar Reizato dan membuat semua disana sweatdrop. "SOALNYA JIKA AKU MEMELUKMU, AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERHENTI BERGETAR" ucap Reizato yang ternyata masih memiliki kelainan. Selena terus mengejar Reizato "KALAU BEGITU SEKALI SAJA YA, REI-CHAN?"."TIDAK"."SEKALI"."TIDAK"."CUMA SEKALI, PLEASE..."."KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK DAN BERHENTI MENGEJARKU!" namun Selena tetap tidak menghiraukannya "YUKARI TOLONG KAKAK!" tapi Yukari malah tertawa manis bersama dengan Minako karena melihat tingkah laku konyol Reizato."AYOLAH REI-CHAN..."."TIDAK, SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

Dan malam itupun berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran.

**-OO-**

**Senin tanggal 25 bulan Mei 2009, Dini hari**

**Three Moiare Sister Palace**

2 wanita sedang duduk di meja bundar untuk rapat rahasia. "Baiklah Sizuka, apa kau sudah dapat di mana letak gadis itu?" tanya Kizuka pada adiknya yang kini terus memijat kepalanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Selena. "Nii-chan... karena Dark Hournya habis... jadi kita lanjutin besok ya, soalnya HOAM aku ingin tidur, sayonara" ucap Kizumi yang kini pergi kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur karena lelah di paksa nonton 'Shaun the Sheep' oleh kakak perempuannya. Kizukapun Sweatdrop atas tingkah laku adiknya yang satu-satunya memiliki sifat manja dan polos di keluarganya.

Kini dia pergi ke atap gedung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya yang terletak di Back Alley. Disana adalah kenangan bersama dia dan pacarnya yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya walau kini dia sudah tiada di dunia ini. tiba-tiba disana dia bertemu dengan bosnya yang selama ini tetap ngefan berat sama Kamen Rider Kiva walau kini sudah berganti eranya kamen Rider Decade dan terus memakai topeng kamen rider Kiva untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Bosnya pun tahu kalau Kizuka berada di atap "kau rupanya, kenapa kau ada disini? Apa gadis itu sudah ketemu?". Kizuka lalu memandang langit "tidak, sebenarnya aku disini hanya refresing untuk menghilangkan Stres yang ada di pikiranku saat ini dengan cara melihat bintang di langit." Kemudian Kizuka memandang bosnya "lalu kenapa anda juga kesini?". Bosnya hanya mengatakan "aku disini hanya untuk melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang yang bagaikan semut" Kizuka tiba-tiba membelalakan matanya memandang bosnya, saat ini dirinya melamun memandang bosnya bahwa yang dia lihat bukanlah bosnya melainkan pacarnya. Kini tetesan airmata membasahi pipinya yang mulus karena mengingat wajah pacarnya yang ada di benaknya.

Tiba-tiba bosnya menoleh ke arahnya dan membuyarkan lamunan anak buahnya yang padahal masih pacarnya "kau kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?". Kizuka membuyarkan lamunannya dengan cepat "ti-tidak, sebaiknya aku pergi". "tunggu dulu, kau menangis, sini aku usap" Yoshino lalu mengeluarkan saputangan bergambar para karakter Persona 4 dan mulai mengusap air mata Kizuka "nah, begini lebih baikan". Tiba-tiba pipi Kizuka merona merah dan jantungnya kini berdegup dengan kencang ("pe-perasaan ini"). Yoshino sepertinya khawatir dengan pacarnya yang masih belum mengetahui kalau dirinya masih hidup "kau tak apa? Kizuka". "te-terimakasih" ucap Kizuka yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dan pergi berlari menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Yoshino kembali melihat orang-orang di bawahnya ("maafkan aku Kizuka, seharusnya aku tidak menipumu untukn hal ini") kemudian membuka helmnya untuk melihat ke langit malam "Selena, dimana kau. adikku"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>General informasion<strong>

Nama persona : Andromeda

arcana: Lover

lv: 20

weak: -Dark

Drain: (tidak ada)

repel: (tidak ada)

null: (tidak ada)

streght: -Wind,-Light

skill: -Dia ,-Garu, -magaru

next skill level:22  
>-Garula<br>?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?.

Andromeda adalah putri dari Cepheus dan Cassiopeia, raja dan ratu Ethiopia. pernah hampir di korbankan ayahnya, cepheus untuk menenangkan amukan Poseidon. namun Andromeda berhasil di selamatkan oleh Perseus dengan cara Perseus membunuh monster laut(Kraken) dengan menggunakan kepala Medusa dan Andromeda menjadi istrinya.

**Persona Gear:** sebuah senjata yang berasal dari kartu senjata persona-user yang dilemparkannya ke bagian tempat dimana personanya dapat memakainya. Bisa mengubah tipe skill atau level skill.

Sp-Cs: akhirnya chapter 4 selesai dan berakhir dengan saya harapkan. Maaf kalau ada Typo ada kesalahan kalimat. Bagi pembaca saya benar-benar galau karena chapter sebelumnya tak ada yan g mereview. Mungkin jelek dan saya sepertinya tak cocok jadi Author. Jadi semoga chapter ke-4 ini bisa membuat anda semua senang. Kali ini saya tidak akan memberi tahu Chapter selanjutnya dan ending cerita saya di akhir cerita adalah Minatonya menjadi Great seal sedangkan Minako masih hidup. Ini bukan berarti saya benci Minato, namun saya punya rencana tersendiri akan cerita saya yang akan datang. Yaitu tentang penyelamatan Minato.

**A/N: saya bisa buat cerita ini karena bantuan para Author sekalian. Terima kasih telah buat cerita.**

**R&R, Please... **


	5. Chapter 5: Reizato Vs preman jadi jadian

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para Reader yang sudah mereview fict saya ini, Sekarang saya kembali bersemangat untuk melanjutkan Fict ini walau salah tanggal dan tanggal sekarang di perbaiki. jadi thanks to review.

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus dan itu kenyataan.

**warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* ditambah ada perkataan yang tersensor

**summary: **5 jam setelah pertarungannya, Reizato kini bangun dari tidurnya namun bukan dari ranjang yang ada di kamarnya melainkan bangun dari sofa. Kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu, apa itu? Baca saja.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**enin Tanggal 25 bulan mei tahun 2009****, menjelang pagi hari**

**Asrama Iwatodai**

Reizato terbangun dari sofa dengan lemasnya yang ada di lantai 1 sambil tetap memakai baju pemberian Selena. "hoam..." dia melihat jam yang menunjukan jam 05.00 AM yang pertanda pagi hari. "masih pagi. Berarti aku hanya tidur selama 5 jam saja" Reizato kemudian tersenyum "heh, lucu. Karena ini jam 5... lebih baik aku buat sarapan untuk Yukari dan mereka semua," Reizato kemudian menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum. "entah kenapa ya tiba-tiba aku ingin memasakan masakan yang sepesial untuk mereka. mungkin karena merekalah yang paling akrab dengan Adikku." diapun berdiri namun sebelum menyiapkan bahan masakan yang akan ia masak buat sarapan, dia mandi dulu agar bersih.

Setelah selesai mandi, akhirnya dia memakai baju dan memasang celemek bergambar Gundam 00 yang entah kapan asrama itu memilikinya, kemudian menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak **telor pecah.**

Beberapa menit kemudian masakan hancurnya jadi dan tercium aroma kematian yang menyesatkan

**Chapter 5: Reizato Vs preman jadi-jadian**

Yukari bangun dari ranjangnya yang empuk dengan lemasnya. "hoam..." lalu dengan lemasnya mengucek matanya pakai rinso sampai bening*digiles* dan melihat jam dinding berbentuk mini mouse yang menunjukan pukul 06.30. Yukaripun kaget "HAH! SUDAH JAM SEGINI!, ya ampun pasti aku dimarahin Mitsuru-senpai dan lainnya karena terlambat membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka" lalu dengan cepat membawa handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di lantai 4 untuk mandi secepat mungkin. "aku harap Minato-kun atau Minako-chan bangun dan menggantikan aku"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yukari selesai mandi dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 06.45 "KYAAA! SUDAH JAM SEGINI!" Yukari bergegas menuju dapur yang ada di lantai satu dengan berlari cepat. Setelah dia sampai di lantai 2, terdengar bunyi orang makan dengan lahap dan membuat Yukari merasa sedikit lega ("pasti Minato-kun atau Minako-chan sudah memasakan mereka sarapan, syukurlah..."). Kini dia sampai di lantai satu dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya Minato yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

Yukari segera mengambil piring pecah dan membuka tudung sajinya. saat membuka tudung sajinya, Tiba-tiba mata Yukari terbelalak kaget karena makanan kesukaannya berada di hadapannya. Dia lalu menaruh makanan itu keatas piringnya dan mencicipinya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali terbelalak kaget, rasa masakannya sama seperti yang di buatkan ibunya dulu di setiap paginya. Sudah berapa tahun sejak ibunya tidak pernah lagi membuatkan dirinya makanan kesukaannya ini, semenjak ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya pergi untuk selama-lamanya ibunya pun stress dan mencari pria lain sebagai pengganti ayahnya yang membuat Yukari tidak betah tinggal bersama ibunya, karena setiap ibunya membawa laki-laki bersamanya pulang kerumahnya, Yukari hampir saja di *PIIIIIP* oleh laki-laki itu tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. tapi untungnya Yukari jago pencak silat sampai-sampai setiap laki-laki hidung belang yang terus di bawa oleh ibunya itu mati semua dengan sadisnya tanpa diketahui ibunya.

"hei, kau kenapa, sakit ya?" tanya Minato yang telah membangunkan Yukari dari lamunannya."ti-tidak, a-aku bai-baik saja kok" ucap Yukari dengan pipi merona merah."oh... ya sudah," Minato lalu memakan sarapan lagi. Kini di benak Yukari, siapakah yang memasak buatan ibunya dulu di atas meja ini?. Yukari memandang Minato dan berpikir ("apa Minato-kun? Dia tidak mungkin tahu ke sukaanku") Yukari melirik Minako ("kalau Minako, sama dia juga tidak tahu kesukaanku") Yukari melirik Mitsuru ("apa Mitsuru-senpai, kalau dia yang memasak tidak mungkin.'kan dia yang selalu menyuruhku...") lalu melirik Akihiko ("kalau Akihiko-senpai... tidak mungkin") kemudian melirik Junpei ("kalau stupei, tidak mungkin dia bisa memasak") kemudian melirik tunangan sang tersangka *Author di pendam* ("Selena-san juga tidak mungkin, 'kan dia masih baru buatku") dan inilah orang yang dilirik Yukari yang tak lain kakak kandungnya sendiri ("apakah Nii-san...?").

Reizato tersenyum kepada Yukari "apa lihat-lihat, kau ingin kakak suap seperti dulu" sambil mengangkat sendoknya. Yukari kaget "ti-tidak Nii-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sesendok penuh makanan langsung meluncur masuk ke mulutnya dan Yukari segera cepat-cepat mengunyahnya dan menelannya. "rasanya enakkan?" tanya Reizato. Tiba-tiba Yukari marah pada kakaknya "NII-SAN! AKU BISA MAKAN SENDIRI TAHU!" tapi Reizato malah tertawa "HUHAHA...HA...HA...HA...HA..." layaknya tawa alien baltan yang sukses mengundang ultaman sekali lagi datang untuk meng'ultra beam' Reizato lagi, setelah itu ultraman terbang kembali ke planet ultra meninggalkan sang Reizato yang kini hangus tak berdaya. "adew..." desah Reizato.

Tiba-tiba entah mengapa Minako yang tadinya melihat Yukari di suap oleh kakaknya, kini memandang kakaknya yaitu Minato dengan pandangan 'Nii-san... suapin aku ya, please...'. Minato yang mengetahui arti pandangan itu menjawab "kaukan sudah besar, jadi makan-makananmu sendiri" dengan nada yang dingin sedingin gunung himalaya. Minako kemudian mendeath glare Minato yang mengartikan 'kalau aku nggak di suap, nanti aku nangis loh...'. tiba-tiba badan Minato gemetar ketakutan saat dia tahu arti dari tatapan adiknya "i-iya, kakak suapin, nih. Ayo aaa..."."ASIK!" Minako senang karena bisa disuap oleh Minato bagaikan koruptor. Yukari yang memandang hal itu sepertinya iri, karena dirinya juga ingin di suap oleh Minato.

"sepertinya ada yang cemburu nih ye..." goda Reizato yang telah membuyarkan lamunan adiknya. Kini wajah Yukari merona merah "Ni-Nii-san ngomong apaan sih?" kemudian dia berdiri "sudah, lebih baik aku pergi kesekolah" lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar."Yukari tunggu!" teriak Reizato yang menghampri Yukari dengan membawakan sekotak bekal yang telah di buatkannya "ini bekal untukmu, jangan lupa kalau sebelum makan dan sesudahnya kau harus cuci tangan" sambil menyerahkan bekal Yukari."AKU SUDAH BESAR!" teriak Yukari yang keluar dengan membanting pintu yang tidak berdosa sampai berdarah dan benjol. "HATI-HATI DI JALAN DAN AWAS TERHADAP KAMBING LEPAS!" teriak Reizato pada semua yang sejak entah kapan keluar dan pergi bersama Yukari Menuju sekolah. "lebih baik aku bersih-bersih" Reizato masuk ke asrama dan mengikat saputangan di kepalanya sambil mengambil penyedot debu yang ada di belakang meja Receptionis.

Selena yang mencuci piring tiba-tiba bertanya pada Reizato "maaf Rei-chan, kalau anda tak keberatan apa saya boleh menanyakan sesuatu pada anda?".Reizato yang sedang menyedot debu menjawab "boleh dan kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku, biasa saja"."baiklah" Selena terus mencuci piring sambil berkata "saya ingin tanya, kenapa anda selalu gemetaran saat saya dekat dengan anda?". Reizato membunuh penyedot debunya dan mukanya menjadi gelap karena bingung menjelaskannya "itu karena…".Selena berhenti mencuci piring karena memandang Reizato dengan heran "karena apa?". Kini Reizato terpaksa harus jujur karena jika dia sembunyikan terus rahasia kelemahan atau kelainanya, kelak di kemudian hari dia pasti dibenci oleh Selena "itu karena... aku selalu merinding sa-saat melihat, mendengar atau merasakan suasana Romantis seperti tadi apa lagi selalu dekat dengan pe-perempuan se...can...tik... di-dirimu..." jawabnya gugup dan gemetaran layaknya seorang penjahat yang sedang di innterogasi, Kini dia melanjutkan menyedot debu."oh begitu… ma-maafkan saya ya Rei-chan..." ucap Selena dengan nada bersalah dan membuat Reizato panik."ti-tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sebenarnya salahku, entah kenapa...?" Reizato kini menatap atap langit yang kuning dan Selenapun menatap lagi Reizato "setelah kejadian itu dan aku tersadar, aku mendapat kelainan itu saat dekat dengan teman-teman sekolahku yang perempuan. Sampai-sampai aku di jauhi oleh mereka karena menganggapku aneh gara-gara memiliki kelainan yang tidak normal seperti ini" matanya kini mengeluarkan setetes air mata karena mengingat kejadian pahit di SD-nya sampai masa kuliahnya, diapun menghapus setetes aliran airmatanya agar Selena tidak merasa lebih bersalah "oh ya," Reizato kini memandang Selena dengan expresi senang untuk menutupi kesedihannya "setelah kita menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini, aku akan mengajakmu keluar untuk memperlihatkan dunia ini padamu. karena itu adalah janjiku padamu" ucapnya agar Selena tersenyum dan berhasil. Selena kini tersenyum "benarkah" Reizato menggangguk "kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan Rei-chan" lalu kembali mencuci piring dengan gembiranya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka selesai mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya."baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan" kata Reizato sambil melepas ikat saputangan yang ia pakai di kepala dan memakai topi bundarnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar asrama lagi dan Reizato menunjukan banyak sesuatu yang belum di ketahui Selena secara detil sampai sore.

**-00-**

**S****enin Tanggal 25 bulan mei tahun 2009****, sore hari**

**Pulownia mall**

Sebuah mall besar yang terletak di Tatsumi Port Island dekat dengan sekolah SMU Gekkoukan. Berkumpulah tiga perempuan yang memakai baju yang sama yaitu kaos hitam bercelana pensil biru di dekat air mancur yang ternyata mereka bertiga adalah Three Moiare Sister.

"kemana lagi kita mencarinya Kizuka-nii?" Tanya Kizuma. "Aku tak tahu?" ucap Kizuka yang lagi duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat air mancur. "Aku punya ide yang bagus, gimana kalau kita berpencar?" teriak Kizumi dengan semangat kemerdekaan 45 yang berhasil membuat Kizuka dan Kizumi Sweatdrop. "Kizumi, kita di beri oleh bos kita itu satu foto jadi... KITA TIDAK BISA MENCAR!" teriak Kizuma yang sangat jengkel atas sikap polos adiknya."Kalau begitu kita foto-copy saja fotonya, gimana" ucap Kizumi dan sekali lagi membuat kakak-kakaknya sweatdrop. "Gimana mau foto-copy, orang ini foto gambarnya hitam putih apalagi warnanya di gambar oleh bos kita itu dengan buruk pakai kerayon" jelas Kizuka sambil menunjukan foto hitam putih seorang gadis yang di warnai kerayon oleh bosnya sendiri atau pacarnya yang masih belum dia ketahui masih hidup. Kizumi Cuma tertawa "hehe.. maaf-maaf, tadi Cuma usul saja". Kizuma berkata "mangkannya kalau usul jangan asal dan kalau asal tak boleh usul". Kini Kizuka sekali lagi Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Saudarinya yang rambutnya di kuncir dua itu seperti perkataan Acara 'asal-usul' yang pernah dia tonton. "Terus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Kizumi. "Lebih baik kita pergi minum phenorome coffe di Chagali café untuk istirahat dan menenangkan diri sebentar" ajak Kizuka, kakak tertua dari saudarinya. "Oke, Kizuka-Nii-chan yang teraktir ya" ucap Kizuma dan Kizuki bersamaan yang langsung pergi masuk ke dalam cafétarian. Kizuka menghelah napas "haaaah… mentang-mentang aku kakak mereka berdua" sambil berjalan dengan lemasnya untuk masuk kedalam cafetarian.

**-00-**

**Di air mancur bagian samping…**

"Nah, bagaimana hp yang kubelikan untukmu Selena?" Tanya Reizato pada Selena yang duduk sejauh 5 meter dari Selena."Sebentar, saya coba dulu" ucap Selena yang berusaha menelepon Reizato melalui Hp barunya bermerek SPC. Tiba-tiba terdengar hp Reizato yang bermerek Mito berbunyi 'Burn~ my Dread~' lalu Reizato mengangkat hpnya dan menjawab "halo…"."halo juga" jawab Selena kemudian mematikan hp barunya "ternyata suaranya lebih jelas terdengar Rei-chan"."ya, apa kau senang Selena?" Tanya Reizato. "ya, saya senang" kata Selena. "baguslah dan dengan begini kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja kau mau" kata Reizato yang tersenyum pada Selena**.**Selena tersenyum "terimakasih Rei-chan"

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti dan terdengar kaca pecah

'JTAR WUSH'

Dan munculah sebuah kartu tarot beracana Lover yang bergambar wajah amingwati lagi close up dengan ancurnya di dalam kartu itu dan sukses membuat kedua pasangan tadi muntah-muntah."Rei-chan... HUEK... kenapa gambar arcana lovernya ancur begitu?" tanya Selena sambil Muntah-muntah layaknya habis di *PIIIIIIP* oleh Reizato. Reizato Cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil muntah "HUEK... aku juga tak tahu, tapi kenapa kau bisa berinteraksi di waktu yang berhenti ini?"."itu karena aku adalah pemegang compedium Rei-chan" jawab Selena dan terdengar sebuah suara.

**Selamat, social arcana Lover level 1 aktif...**

**Senjata panah cupid level 1, aktif...**

Lalu suara itu menghilang berseta kartunya yang menjadi sebuah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Reizato dan waktu kembali berjalan.

"itu tadi anda telah meningkatkan Social link kita berdua" ucap Selena dengan nada senang."Ya, tapi... itu sepertinya akan berat buatku..." jelas Reizato dengan lemasnya. Selena bingung "maksud Rei-chan apa?".Reizato memandang Selena dengan lemasnya "kau lupa apa yang ku bilang tadi di asrama?" kini Selena teringat dengan perkataan Reizato yang tadi pagi."Oh begitu, aku harap Rei-chan bisa terlepas dari kutukan itu" ujar Selena. "Yang benar Kelainan" jelas Reizato dengan lemasnya."Tapi bagiku itu kutukan" ucap Selena yang tak mengalah. Reizato akhirnya mengalah "Hm... terserah kaulah".

Reizato melihat jam tangannya "sudah sore" lalu mereka berdua berdiri, tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan dengan sebuah kertas yang berisi 'kompetisi lomba bernyanyi. Yang nyanyinya bagus akan mendapatkan gitar dan dilaksanakan malam hari di Chagal Cafe hari senin tanggal 25', kini yang ada di pikiran Reizato ("kayaknya aku harus ikut lomba ini"). "maaf ya Selena, apa kau bisa pulang ke asrama sendiri? Karena aku ada urusan" kata Reizato sambil membungkukan badan. "Tak apa Rei-chan, saya bisa pulang sendiri" kata Selena. Reizato kemudian pergi meninggalkan Selena sambil berkata "jangan lupa bilang yang lain kalau aku pulangnya telat" lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe. "baik"

**Malam hari di chagali caf****e...**

Kizuma dan Kizumi sedang asik-asik membicarakan penyanyi-penyanyi yang akan tampil untuk ikut lomba di panggung Chagali café sambil menikmati coffe mereka masing-masing.

"eh tahu nggak?" Tanya Kizumi. "apa Kizumi?" Tanya Kizuma yang penasaran. "malam ini akan ada lomba menyanyi loh dan katanya semua pesertanya ganteng-ganteng, aku pingin lihat" ucap Kizumi dengan mata berbinar-binar. "wah kalau gitu aku pingin lihat juga" kata Kizuma yang bersemangat 45. Kizuka tertawa "hihihi… kalian ini memang adik-adiku yang aneh hihihi…". Kizuma protes "kalau kami aneh berarti Nii-chan juga aneh dong"."benar, berarti kita semua saudara yang aneh" sahut Kizumi dan mereka bertiga diam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alat music dimainkan diatas panggung Chagali cafe mengalun pelan. Tiga saudari itu memandang panggung dan yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata hitam bertangkai merah, berompi tipis hitam, bertopi hitam bundar, berkemeja biru dan bercelana jeans hitam panjang layaknya sang detektif, bernyanyi menyanykan lagu 'Seventeen – jaga selalu hatimu' sambil memainkan gitar pinjaman dari Chagal cafe.

Diselah pemuda berambut coklat susu bernyanyi. "KYAAAA…" suara teriakan Kizuma,"laki-laki itu ganteng buanget…" mata kedua saudari Kizuka itu berbinar-binar. "iya, apa dia punya pacar?" Tanya Kizuma. "aku tidak tahu, menurut kabar yang aku dengar dari pengunjung Chagali café disini, dia itu orang baru disini jadi sepertinya dia tidak kenal daerah ini deh" jawab Kizuma. "lalu apa kau tahu dia tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kizuma. "aku dengar dia tinggal di sebuah asrama yang di dirikan oleh putri Kirijou group" jelas Kizumi. "oh begitu rupanya…" kata Kizuma.

Saat music selesai dimainkan, Kizuka berdiri sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan cepat dan berkata pada dua adiknya "lebih baik kita pulang, karena banyak preman berkeliaran di malam hari, juga 'kucing garong' dimana-mana" sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. "baik" jawab Kizumi. Kizuma mau protes "tapi Nii-chan-" namun Kizuka dan Kizumi menjauh dengan cepat sebelum Kizuma menyelesaikan perkaataannya. "Nii-chan tunggu aku!" teriak Kizuma sambil berlari menuju dua saudarinya.

**S****enin Tanggal 25 bulan mei tahun 2009****, malam hari**

**Back Alley**

"Nii-chan tunggu…" teriak Kizuma. "cepat, nanti banyak preman sama 'kucing garong' loh" kata Kizuka yang menunggu Kizuma. "maaf-maaf" Kizuma akhirnya sudah berada di samping mereka. "sudah, lebih baik kita cepat sebelu-" perkataan Kizuka tiba-tiba terpotong saat dikepung 9 orang preman.

"Cewek… main yuk" suara salah satu preman. "kalian mau kemana, mending main sama kita-kita, iya nggak…" kata preman yang di sebelahnya. "ayo cyin, main sama eke yuk~" kata preman satunya yang sepertinya banci kaleng sampai-sampai Semua preman dan tiga wanita Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan preman tadi. "WOY, LO ITU PREMAN BUKANNYA BANCI DODOL!" teriak preman yang satunya pada preman banci tersebut. "loh, bukannye malam ini malamnya kita jadi banci cyin?" Tanya preman layaknya banci kecebur got. "Woy, lu nggak inget apa kalau kemarin malam kita sudah jadi banci, berarti sekarang giliran malam ini kita jadi preman, mengerti nggak lu" jelas Preman tadi kepada preman banci tadi dengan suara lantang. "mengerti cyin-eh maksud saya mengerti Gan" balas banci kaleng tadi yang sekarang menjadi preman seutuhnya.

Kizuka sweatdrop "ternyata mereka memiliki dua profesi ya?". "iya Nii-chan, orang-orang yang langkah" balas Kizuma dan Kizumi yang juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop.

"nah kalau lu ngerti sekarang kita 'main ranjang' sama mereka, 1 cewek buat 3 orang" kata Preman tadi. "SETUJU!" teriak 8 preman lainnya yang memandang Kizuka, Kizuma dan Kizumi dengan pandangan mesum. "aduh Nii-chan gimana sekarang, kita mau di *PIIIIIP* oleh preman-preman jelek ini" kata Kizumi yang panic. "kalau premannya ganteng kayak artis, lu mau di gituin?" Tanya Kizuka. "iya Nii-chan hehe…" jawab Kizumi dengan tertawa pelan. Dua saudaranya sweatdrop "kau ini…". "tapi ini bukan waktunya, kita lawan saja mereka" ucap Kizuma yang menyiapkan ancang-ancang karatenya. "baiklah" Merekapun berpose layaknya 3 agen wanita charle angels yang siap mau menyerang

Preman tadi tersenyum mesum "heh... mau melawan kami ya, oh tidak bisa… kami ini ku-" belum selesai preman tadi bicara, tiba-tiba sebuah tong sampah menabrak kepalanya hingga preman tadi pingsan seketika.

'TIUNG BRAK'

"ore senjou!" suara dari seseorang sambil bergaya seperti layaknya kamen rider den-o versi Momotaros. "siapa itu yang berani melukai bos kami jika ia tak ingin hidup" teriak semua preman yang kini memandang pelaku pelemparan. Lalu munculah pemuda berambut coklat susu yang bernyanyi di Chagali café tadi dengan membawa gitar dan berkata "itu saya Mbak…" sambil memainkan gitarnya 'JREENG' "si kesatria bergitar datang" lanjtunya.

Kizuma dan Kizumi tersenyum lebar "wah Pria itu yang ada di chagali cafe, keren sekali!" dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti kuda binal*plak.*

"kurang ajar beraninya kau menyebut kami mbak, kau ternyata bosan hidup ya. Semuanya serang!" teriak preman dan semua preman menyerbu pemuda berambut coklat berkacamata hitam. Lalu terdengarlah alunan lagu 'Doa - Eiyu' dari lagu pembuka ultraman Nexus opening pertama.

'BRAK'

'BUG BAG BUG'

'JTAR'

'NGEONG(?)'

'WACYAH(?)'

'BRRRR(?)'

'DHAR(?)'

'BAG BIG BUG'

'CIUUUUT DHUAR(?)'

'NGEK(?)'

'CKLIK'

'JLEB SLASH AARGH(?)'

'WUSH'

'CLINK'

'TUT TUT(?) JES JES JES(?)'

'GOAAAL(?)'

'MINYAAAAK~(?)'

'SOL SEPATU~(?)'

'SAYANG ANAK SAYANG ANAK~(?)'

'KEMANA~ KEMANA~ KEMANA~(?)'

'JUS… MELON~ I WANNA BUY~(?)'

'FIRE FIRE(?)'

'DHOR DHOR DHOR'

'REPORT THE TEAM(?)'

'SECTOR CLEAR(?)'

'FIRE IN THE HOLE(?)'

'DHUAR'

'COUNTER-TERRORIST WIN(?)'

Akhirnya 9 preman tadi terpental kemana-mana setelah terkena ledakan granat cinta(?) dari pria pemuda berambut coklat susu tadi dan musikpun berhenti dimainkan. "Hah rasain tuh, mangkannya jangan suka ngegoda perempuan yang rajin ibadah(?), selalu sholat(?) dan patuh terhadap perintah orang tua(?). Jika kalian macam-macam, akanku habisi kalian lebih dari ini!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat susu tadi pada preman-preman yang terpental jauh dengan coolnya. Kemudian pemuda berambut coklat susu memandang Kizuka, Kizuma dan Kizumi "kalian bertiga tak apa?"

Pipi Kizuma dan Kizumi merona merah "ka-kami tidak a-apa-apa, terima kasih...". Kizuka Cuma mangap tentang kejadian aneh bin ajaib yang dia lihat tadi. "kau tak apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat susu yang sedang memandang wajah Kizuka dengan heran. Kizuka tersadar dan segera menjawab "ti-tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih telah menolong kami" Pemuda berambut coklat susu menjawab "sama-sama dan boleh Tanya, saya ini siapa ya?" dengan polos.

'GUBRAAK' semuanya pun jatuh ala anime.

"Mereka bertiga itu masih belum kenal, jadi saya tulis pemuda berambut coklat susu. Begitu…" jelas Author layaknya Parto sang dalang dari OVJ. "oh~, saya sekarang mudeng" ucap Reizato."ya sudah, back to story"

**Back to story**** yuk~**

"oh ya, boleh kenalan?" Tanya Kizuka. "boleh, perkenalkan namaku Reizato Takeba dan aku bukan terrorist" kata Reizato sambil mnyimpan kacamata hitamnya dan berjabat tangan dengan Kizuka dan Mereka bertiga sweatdrop saat mendengar dirinya bukan 'terrorist'. "oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Kizuka hinamori dan mereka ini adik-adikku namanya Kizuma dan Kizumi Hinamori" jelas Kizuka sambil menunjuk ke dua adiknya yang pipi mereka masih merona merah karena melihat ketampanan Reizato. "oh hai" kata Reizato sambil tersenyum pada kedua adik Kizuka. "KYAAAA…" mereka berdua langsung pingsan terkena senyuman Deadly Sky milik Reizato. "sepertinya aku harus membantu mengantarmu pulang" tawar Reizato."Oh tidak, aku bisa sendiri dan rumah kami hanya tinggal satu blok dari sini" kata Kizuka yang tengah menyeret Kizuma dan Kizumi dengan sadisnya. "oh yasudah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan" kata Reizatyo pada Kizuka. Kizuka yang jauh berteriak "ya, kau juga hati-hati!" dan berbelok di tikungan tajam(?).

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti dan Reizato mendengar suara.

'JTAR'

Lalu muncul kartu tarot arcana Fortune yang bergambar Parto dengan baju dalangnya dan terdengar suara.

**Selamat, anda memunculkan social Link arcane fortune lv.1 yang berarti,  
>anda mendapatkan senjata<strong>** dual FN Five-Seven**** lv.1**** aktif...**

Lalu sebuah cahaya masuk kedalam tubuh Reizato.

Mata Reizato kaget "a-apa? ?". Reizato langsung melompat kegirangan "oke, aku dapat senjata yang bagus. Aku tak sabar mencobanya" lalu Reizato kembali pulang .

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Senjataskill:**

Panah Cupid(Lover): panah dengan ailment charm yang sedikit berguna jika di level 1 dan sangat berguna di level 10. type pierce Attack

Dual FN Five-Seven(Fortune): siapa yang tak tahu senjata jenis ini? Senjata ini selalu muncul di game PC 'Counter Strike'. Senjata berpeluru lebih dari 10 ini mempunyai tambahan skill Critical, cuman di level 1 sedikit berfungsi tapi di level 10 sangat berfungsi. type Pierce Attack

Sp-CS: sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya, karena satu review sama dengan semangat bagi saya untuk membuat cerita ini. Dan sekali lagi mohon beri saya Review seikhlasnya meskipun banyak sekali Typo, dengan senang hati dan sehat walafiat. Untuk yang UN saya doakan semoga berhasil dan mendapat Nilai tertinggi dengan suksesnya. Jadi sekali lagi mohon...

**R&R...****  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: De Javu and Skull Arrives

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para Reader yang sudah mereview fict saya ini dan untuk pertanyaan yang ada di review Fict saya ini, memang tidak ada persona gear, kan yang namanya fanfiction memang tidak nyata, HAHAHAHA*di tampol satpol PP*. Tapi jika ada di seri persona yang akan datang kan bagus *tepung tangan*. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk **Review...**

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus dan itu kenyataan.

**warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* di tambah terinfeksi **Tolololpedia**

**summary:** 2 tahun telah berlalu dan kini yang ada di dihadapan Reizato adalah sebuah tempat dimana para 'monster' yang pernah dia hadapi di 2 tahun lalu berada. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena dirinya telah memiliki persona. Akankah dia bisa mengulang waktu yang telah lama dia tinggalkan?

* * *

><p><strong>Selasa Tanggal 26 bulan Mei tahun 2009, Dark hour<strong>

**Tartarus**

Tim SEES sudah berada di hadapan tempat dimana makhluk-makhluk yang selalu mereka lawan tinggal."inilah, Tartarus. Tempat dimana Shadow tinggal dan juga tempat kami untuk berlatih menjadi KUAT!" ujar seekor kambing yang bisa bicara *Author di tikam junpei* alias junpei the sheep *Author di hajar FC Shaun The Sheep* dengan sok ke kambingannya *Author di makan kambing*. "Hm... jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ada pertanyaan?" tawar Mitsuru pada Reizato dan Selena yang masih melihat-lihat ke adaan Tartarus."masih sama seperti dulu" gumam Reizato. "hm, apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Mitsuru yang tak sengaja sedikit mendengar sepercik perkataan Reizato. Reizato kaget dan segera membuat alasan "ah tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar" . Mitsuru kini benar-benar curiga terhadap Reizato. saat Mitsuru bertanya pada Akihiko tentang pemuda itu, akihiko merasa mengenalnya dan juga jawaban yang sama berasal dari Ikutsuki.

"ehem..." Reizatopun memecahkan pemikiran Mitsuru "jadi apakah kita diam saja dan melihat-lihat ke'indahan' menara ini, atau masuk untuk menunjukanku sesuatu?". Mitsuru akhirnya mengajak timnya masuk ke dalam Tartarus "baiklah"

**-00-**

**Selasa Tanggal 26 bulan Mei tahun 2009, Dark hour**

**Three Moiare Sister palace**

"Sudah kau dapatkan letak gadis itu Kizumi?" tanya Kizuka yang kini mengenakan kostumnya. Kizumi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tidak di temukan. Kizuma menghelah napas panjang "haaaaah..." dan terciumlah bau pete+jengkol yang sukses membuat Saudari-Saudarinya tewas di tempat*plak*. Kizukapun menoleh ke arah Kizuma "kau kenapa Kizuma?". Kizuma sebenarnya lelah atas kostum yang di pakainya jadi... "Nii-chan, kenapa sih setiap kita mencari itu gadis, kita selalu pakai baju kayak gini di dark hour?". Kizumi juga setuju dengan perkataan Kizuma "aku juga setuju dengan perkataan Kizuma-nii-chan". Kizuka sebenarnya juga bingung, kenapa bosnya memberi mereka kostum aneh ke timbang baju biasa "aku juga tak tahu, kenapa bos memberi kita pakaian begini?"."itu karena kehadiran kalian tidak akan di ketahui oleh shadow dan juga persona-user yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Kizumi" jawab bos mereka yang tak lain yang belum mereka ke tahui adalah Yoshino."oh..."

**-00-**

**Selasa Tanggal 26 bulan Mei tahun 2009, Dark hour**

**Velvet room**

"Bagaimana keadaan Selena Master?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut silver pendek bermata kuning terang dengan memakai baju pelayan hotel berwarna biru ke pada Igor."tenanglah Elizabeth, dia baik-baik saja" jawab Igor pada perempuan tadi yang di panggilnya Elizabeth sambil melihat bola kristalnya."aku harap bisa seperti dia" ucap seorang laki-laki yang berpenampilan sama seperti Elizabeth yang lebih tinggi darinya."kau berharap seperti itu hanya untuk bersama 'Dia'kan, Theodore?" sindir seorang perempuan berambut silver panjang yang berpenampilan sama seperti Elizabeth namun kelihatan berwibawa dan lebih tua pada laki-laki tadi yang di panggilnya Theodore."kau menyindirku Margareth alias MARGARIN?" teriak Theodore pada perempuan tadi yang di panggilnya Margareth. Margareth tak terima "KAU BILANG APA THELEDORE?" bentaknya tak mau kalah keras. "JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU KAYAK GITU, MARGARIN!" bentak Theodore yang tak mau mengalah ."KAU JUGA, JANGAN NYEBUT NAMA GUE MARGARIN. NGAJAK BERANTEM LOE!" ancam Margareth dengan nada preman."IYE!" jawab Theodore dan perkelahian ala Yu-Gi-Oh akhirnya terjadi.

Igor dan Elizabeth hanya bisa berssweatdrop ria melihat tingkah laku Theodore dan Margareth.

**Chapter 6: De Javu and Skull Arrives**

**-00-**

**Selasa Tanggal 26 bulan Mei tahun 2009, Dark hour**

**Alua di Lantai 1 tartarus**

"Baiklah Arisato, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk penjelajahannya?" tanya Mitsuru. "Aku memilih Junpei, Akihiko dan Yukari" ucap Minato sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dia pilih. Reizato heran dengan maksud kata 'penjelajahan' yang di katakan mitsuru "oh ya, penjelajahan apa yang kalian maksud?". Mitsuru akhirnya menjelaskan "penjelajahan menuju ke puncak menara Tartarus yang berarti, berhadapan dengan Shadow yang akan menghalangi kami". Reizato pun terkejut mendengar penjelasan Mitsuru, yang berarti nyawa adiknya yaitu yukari juga di pertaruhkan di medan pertempuran "TIDAK-TIDAK BISA, AKU TIDAK SETUJUh JIKA ADIK LAKI-LAKIKU-" tiba-tiba suatu pukulan melayang kekepala Reizato dengan kerasnya 'BRUAK' yang tidak lain adalah pukulan dari yukari. "SUDAHKU BILANG, AKU INI CEWEK DAN AKU JUGA AKAN TETAP IKUT BERTEMPUR" teriak Yukari.

Reizatopun terpental ke tiang penyanggah yang ada di sana dan sekarang berusaha berdiri "ta-tapi..."."Tenanglah, dia tidak sendirian, karena masih ada aku, Minako,Junpei dan Akihiko-senpai yang akan menjaganya. apalagi dia juga anggota tim kami yang bisa menyembuhkan" ujar Minato yang berusaha menenangkan Reizato. Reizato masih tetap khawatir, karena 2 tahun lalu akibat menyusup kedalam gedung penelitian Kirijou groub, akhirnya dia dan anak jalanan tangkapan Kirijou groub dipaksa memiliki persona untuk masuk kedalam sebuah menara sebagai seorang prajurit persona-user, ingatan itu sangat kelam baginya karena semua anak-anak itu mati dan menjadi shadow. Tapi untungnya di antara anak-anak jalanan itu, ada 3 anak yang memiliki persona dan melindungi dia sampai keluar dan berlari dari kejaran orang-orang Kirijou groub dan juga 3 orang yang memiliki persona dan 1 orang berambut coklat gondrong. berhari-hari kemudian dia akrab dengan 3 anak itu walau mereka bertiga dan dia masih di cari orang-orang Kirijou grub, dan walau dirinya tidak memiliki persona di waktu itu, tapi tidak lama setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan mereka karena anak berambut putih gondrong dan bermata kuning memiliki rencana jahat Di Iwatodai dan Membentuk Timnya yang dinamakan 'Strega', Reizato tahu dan mengajak 2 orang tersebut untuk pergi bersamanya namun gagal karena mereka lebih setuju dengan rencana anak yang memiliki persona Hypnos yang sepertinya lebih tua dari dua anak itu ketimbang seorang yang pengecut dan tidak memiliki persona seperti dirinya.

Akhirnya dia pergi dari Iwatodai karena tidak mendapatkan hasil dan meneruskan mencari misteri di balik pembunuhan ayahnya di berbagai negara yang ada di setiap gedung penelitian milik Kirijou Grub dengan sedih hati sampai-sampai hampir melupakan ungkapan yang di tulis oleh ayahnya sendiri di buku hariannya, yaitu 'jika ada persona pasti ada Shadow, dan dimana ada Shadow pasti ada akibat dan sebab'. Tapi, di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju setiap Negara, dia dapat melupakan kesedihannya itu karena bertemu dengan teman-teman baru di tengah perjalanannya seperti Roy Suryo, Amingwati, Nazis Gagap, Sule, Parto, Naturo, Sasule, Ichigo Kulosakti, L. Laler, Light Kagak Hamil, Tsuukasa Kedoyan, Godain Yuusule, Tetsuya Suwe, Naoya Todouong, Souji Setan, Yuk Narukamal, Yosule Hargamurah, Kanji Taksudih, Raido Kuzumanohara, Kira makiman, Kira Yamatolah, Athrun Jalan,Shin Palsukah, Heero Yuk, Setsunat F. Sule , Lockon Serakah, Alle-Alle Haptism, Tiera Edan, Kuro sih kucing Garong, dan lain-lain.*Author sedeng di pecat dan di ganti Author baru Gila(?)*

Reizato segera tersadar karena bukan saatnya dia mengingat-ingat memory 2 tahun lalu, kini dia harus mencari sebuah alasan atau pertanyaan yang tepat agar dapat mengikut sertakan dirinya untuk menjaga adiknya "baiklah, lalu untuk apa kami disini?". Pertanyaan Reizato akhirnya mendapat balasan dari Mitsuru "kalian di sini juga ikut bersama mereka". "oh, untunglah" Reizato akhirnya bisa tenang.

"baiklah, lebih cepat lebih-Huh?" perkataan Reizato tiba-tiba terpotong saat dirinya melihat penampakan sesosok orang berpakaian baju kamen rider Skull dengan syal putih dan berkalung sebuah kunci emas di leher, bertopi bundar putih di kepala dan membawa sebuah buku berdarah bersampul putih berjudul 'Death Is Here' menaiki tangga denggan Aura kematian dan masuk ke dalam lubang jam yang biasa di gunakan tim SEES untuk naik ke lantai 2 tartarus tanpa diketahui semua yang ada di sana kecuali Reizato. Sebelum sosok itu masuk ke lubang, dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Reizato dengan tatapan membunuh selama beberapa detik dan setelah itu menghilang di balik lubang jam itu. Reizato kini hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, berkeringat dingin, berwajah gelap, pusing-pusing(?), mual-mual(?), gagal janin(?), gagal ginjal(?), kanker(?), gagar otak(?), jadi amingwati(?), jadi supir dan sipir(?), pilot(?), orang sedeng(?) dan lain sebagainya yang tak masuk akal karena akibat kebanyakan membaca **Tolololpedia **yang isinya kebalikan dari **wikipedia **yang memiliki kepanjangan 'We kill bapak dia'*Author Gila di hajar staff Wikipedia*.

"kakakmu kenapa, Yukari-chan?" tanya Minako. "nggak tahu-eh...?" tiba-tiba Yukari heran saat melihat expresi wajah Minato yang ketakutan "Minato-kun kenapa juga, Minako-chan?". Saat Minako ditanyai begitu, semua menoleh ke arah Minato termasuk Reizato yang kini sadar dan dilihatnya wajah Minato yang menunjukan expresi ketakutan.

Tidak biasanya Minato seperti ini, kecuali jika dia bertemu dengan Reaper sih shadow berarcana Death yang selalu menghampiri dia dan teman-temannya jika dirinya dan adiknya salah mengambil kartu yang kartunya bergambar tengkorak hitam berasap saat di suffle time juga naik ke lantai yang ternyata lantainya tidak di jaga oleh shadow-shadow yang berkeliaran atau lantai yang hanya di jaga oleh shadow-shadow bertangan emas yang jika di hancurkan mendapat sesuatu yang berharga.

"Io, patra!" teriak Yukari pada persona yang baru dimunculkannya untuk menyadarkan kembali sang kakak dan Minato dari ajaran sesat yang beredar di masyarakat sekitar akibat kemunculan Miyabi alias Mi ayam babi yang menjadi sponsor iklan makanan siap saji yang berjudul 'Mie formalin' di kalangan masyarakat bawah yang tentunya tidak sukses untuk di jual, karena kandungan gizinya kekurangan Gizi(?) sampai-sampai produknya di hentikan akibat sudah di buktikan oleh seekor kambing yang ternyata tokoh utama dari 'shaun the sheep' yang berubah menjadi laki-laki akibat memakan-makanan tersebut dan kawin dengan laki-laki yang mukanya mirip seperti dirinya sampai-sampai melahirkan seorang anak manusia kambing yang memiliki pikiran mesum yang bernama Junpei 'the sheep' yang kini masih tidak di ketauhi oleh teman-temannya bahwa dia adalah anak dari seorang 'aktor' pemain tokoh utama 'Shaun the Sheep', alasan Junpei mengganti namanya dari 'the Sheep' menjadi 'Lori' karena dia lari dari sang peternak ayahnya saat giliran dia di qurbankan waktu idul qurban juga cintanya di tolak oleh kambing kecil yang bernama Timmy karena tidak di restui oleh ibunya Timmy dengan alasan Junpei kurang Gizi otak dan akhirnya Junpeipun pindah ke Iwatodai dengan nama Junpei 'Lori' yang memiliki kepanjangan bahasa jawa 'Loro ati'. Kasihan Junpei, semoga arwahnya di terima oleh tuhan yang maha esa, Amin...*Author di keroyok pasukan Shaun the Sheep dan FC Junpei*

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukari yang khawatir dengan 2 orang tersebut."I-iya, kami baik-baik saja" jawab Reizato dan Minato sambil geleng-geleng kepala karena efek samping dari lagu Project Pop yang berjudul 'Metal vs dugem'. Yukari, Minako dan Selena merasa lega. ("Death is here? Buku apa itu dan apa itu tadi?") batin Reizato dan Minato bersamaan. "Baiklah, penjelajahan tartarus di mulai!" ucap Mitsuru dan semuanya kecuali Mitsuru masuk ke hutan untuk ambil rambutan sampai-sampai di kejar orang hutan*Author di hajar orang hutan*.

**Thebel, lantai 2**

"Semua siaga, aku merasakan di depan kalian ada 3 Shadow yang berkeliaran, jadi berhati-hatilah" ucap Mitsuru dari dalam pikiran semua teman-temannya yang ada di lantai 2."Baik!" ucap semuanya yang perlahan-lahan maju ke depan dan menemukan 3 ekor Shadow yang berbentuk jely hitam dengan topeng biru dan ke dua tangan ke depan yang masih belum mengetahui keberadaan tim SEES."baiklah, semua kita akan mengepung 3 Shadow itu tanpa mereka sadari dan setelah itu aku akan memberi komando untuk meng-all-out attack secara langsung, mengerti?" jelas Minato sambil menggambar strateginya di lantai dan menyampaiknnya pada semua temannya dan menerima anggukan tanda mengerti dari mereka "bagus, sekarang kita-" tiba-tiba perkataan Minato di potong oleh suara teriakan seseorang laki-laki."JOKER!"

'DHOR'

jokerpun muncul dan memukul 1 Shadow berbentuk cairan itu hingga hancur dan rata dengan lantai, "masih ada lagi" joker lalu merentangkan tangannya dan sebuah badai kecil menerbangkan shadow berbentuk cairan ke-2 dengan sangat tinggi dan jatuh dengan kerasnya hingga hancur."aku juga, Andromeda"

'CLINK'

Andromedapun muncul lalu merentangkan tangannya ke arah shadow ke-3 dan munculah badai kecil di bawah lantai itu yang menerbangkan Shadow ke-3 dengan tingginya."baiklah, selagi masih dilangit, ayo Joker!" ucap Reizato pada Joker yang kemudian terbang ke langit dan menendang Shadow itu dengan meniru gaya tendangan Rider kick milik Decade dan berhasil mendorong shadow itu dengan kakinya hingga terjatuh dengan cepat kelantai. Reizato lalu membalik badan sambil memegang topi bundarnya dan berkata dengan bahasa Terminator "Hasta La Vista, Shadow" lalu Joker dan sahdow itu musnah saat menabrak lantai.

'DHUAR'

Waktu berhenti dan munculah 5 kartu dihadapan Reizato secara tiba-tiba dan membuat dirinya kaget, 2 kartu bergambar koin emas level 1, 1 kartu bergambar daun hijau level 1, 1 kartu lagi bergambar koin emas level 3 namun tertutupi gambar tengkorak hitam berasap yang berarti pertandan buruk dan 1 kartu bergambar Persona Apasara beracana priestess."Ada apa?" tanya Reizato yang heran."Ini Suffle time, dimana kau harus memilih kartu yang ingin kau ambil. Tapi aku sarankan, kau lebih baik jangan memilih kartu yang terinfeksi gambar tengkorak hitam yang berasap, Karena bisa membuatmu jadi gendeng sampai-sampai di culik oleh Bayu gendeng dan membawamu ke dalam dunia gendeng yang isinya orang-orang seperti Ikutsuki dan amingwati dan itu hanya ada di **Tolololpedia**" jelas Minato pada Reizato yang mendapat balasan "oh...".

5 kartu tadi membalik lalu menjadi blank semua dan mulai mengocok dengan sedikit pelan. Saat 5 kartu berhenti, Minato menyuruh Reizato memilih kartu urutan ke tiga dan munculah sebuah Persona Apasarah di hadapan Reizato dan menjadi kartu persona bagi Reizato."ini Persona?" tanya Reizato yang heran."ya" jawab Minato dan waktupun kembali berjalan.

("Sekarang sudah berbeda dengan 2 tahun yang lalu dan aku bukan lagi pengecut") batin Reizato yang masih ingat tentang kejadiannya di 2 tahun yang lalu namun masih belum ingat di kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu."Nii-san!" Reizatopun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapatkan

'DUAK'

sebuah hantaman keras dari kepala sampai terpental lagi ke dinding

'BRUAK'

"Adew..." desah Reizato kesakitan. Semua jawdrop saat melihat kejadian tadi ("Ya-Yandere") batin Minato sambil menelan ludahnya namun karena mengingat kejadian tadi, diapun tersedak dan akhirnya tewas di tempat*Author di keroyok FC Minato*

"NII-SAN INI BISA RUNDINGAN DULU APA TIDAK SIH?" teriak Yukari pada Reizato yang sekali lagi berusaha berdiri."ba-baiklah" ucap Reizato dengan lemasnya."Akihiko, lebih baik kita akhiri penjelajahannya" ucap Mitsuru dan mendapat protes dari Akihiko "tapi Mitsuru, kami belum menghajar satu shadow sekalipun, masa' hanya mereka saja yang menghajar shadow dan aku tidak kebagian?". Mitsuru berpikir sejenak "baiklah, hanya sebentar dan setelah itu kalian harus kembali, mengerti?", semuanyapun menjawab "siap mengerti!" dengan suara lantang dan berhasil mengundang 7 shadow bernbentuk burung gagak menghampiri mereka."semua waspada, aku merasakan kehadiran 7 shadow mendekat ke arah kalian" ucap Mitsuru berusaha memperingati yang lain, semuanya bersiap siaga.

Tidak lama setelah itu, 1 Shadow muncul."Aku lihat 1" ucap anak Shaun the sheep*plak* alias junpei yang memberitahu ke semua orang bahwa dia maho*digiles Kanji(?)*. Yukari lalu memanah shadow itu namun meleset, Minato memanggil Nekomata untuk maju dan mencakar shadow itu dan musnahlah Shadow tersebut.

2 Shadow datang."Sekarang giliranku" Akihiko memanggil Polydeuc untuk menggunakan sonic punch dan 1 Shadow berhasil musnah, "Go Hermes" Junpei memanggil Hermes lalu menggunakan skiil Agi dan hancurlah Shadow burung tersebut.

3 shadow muncul. "Orpheus" Minako memanggil Orpheus miliknya "rasakan ini" Orpheus lalu memainkan harpanya dan keluarlah bola api yang mengenai 1 shadow sampai hancur. 2 shadow terbang ke atas untuk menghindari serangan-serangan dari mereka."Woy jangan kabur kalian" teriak Junpei dan 2 shadow yang di langit mengeluarkan semburan api ke anggota SEES."Menghindar!" semuanya berhasil menghindar setelah mendengar comando dari Minato, tapi sayang. Shadow terakhir datang dari belakang Selena dan bersiap mencakarnya.

Reizato yang mengetahuinya segera berlari ke arah Selena "SELENA DIBELAKANGMU!". Selena melihat kebelakang lalu melihat ke atas dan terlihatlah shadow berbentuk burung "KYAAA". Lalu terjadilah De javu bagi Minato saat menolong yukari, Reizato mendorong Selena ke samping dan berhasil namun saat dia ingin menyerang balik shadow itu,

'tuk'

"Gyaa!"

'bruak'

dia akhirnya terjatuh dengan memalukannya karena tersandung sebuah kerikil kecil yang pernah membuat Minato jatuh dengan memalukannya saat melindungi Yukari."Aduh..." desah Reizato dan semuanya sweatdrop, pipi Minato merona merah saat mengingat kejadian yang pernah dia alami apalagi di hadapan adiknya sendiri sampai-sampai Minato tak bisa tidur karena terus mengingat hal memalukan itersebut dan kini sepertinya Minato tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. "Rei-chan!" selena lalu mematap Shadow yang hampir saja membunuh Reizato "kau tak akan aku maafkan, Andromeda"

'CLINK'

Munculah Andromeda. "MaGaru!" anginpun datang dari bawah lantai dan membuat 3 shadow berbentuk burung itu jatuh semua dan hancur. Selena kemudian menatap keadaan Reizato yang masih dalam posisi tidur,"Rei-chan tak apa?" tanya Selena namun Reizato tetap diam.("Aku merasa tidak bersemangat untuk berdiri") batin Reizato dengan lemasnya."Rei-chan, maaf ini semua salahku, seharusnya... aku yang melindungi Rei-chan, bukannya Rei-chan yang melindungi aku..." ucap Selena dengan nada bersalah.

Reizato yang mendengar hal itu langsung berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan Selena "Ti-tidak kok, ini bukan salahmu tapi..." lalu melirik kerikil yang telah membuat dirinya terjatuh "INI SEMUA SALAH KERIKIL INI YANG SEHARUSNYA TIDAK MEMBUATKU TERJATUH!" diapun bersiap meng-All-out-Attack kerikil kecil itu dengan bantuan Minato yang juga ingin balas dendam, muka Reizato dan Minato close up dilayar "RASAKAN INI, HYAAAAT!" dan mulailah mereka meng-All-Out-Attack kerikil itu sampai puas.

'BRAK'

'BREK'

'BRUAK'

'SLASH'

'BOOOM'

'DHUAR'

Semua yang disana Cuma bisa Sweatdrop.

**Thebel, Lantai 15 dekat tangga**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 15 yang akan menuju Dungeon dan musuh baru selanjutnya dan Reizato sudah mendapatkan beberapa Persona yaitu Apsaras, Nekomata, Okane dan Pixie."Sudah, kita akhiri sampai disini." ucap Akihiko yang merasa puas setelah meng-KDRT(Kekerasan Dalam Ruangan Tartarus) semua Shadow. Merekapun kembali menuju aula pertama melalui Teleport Device yang ada di sana. tapi sebelum mereka masuk kedalam Teleport, tiba-tiba Reizato merasakan ada hawa kematian lagi di sekitarnya dan terdengar suara mengerikan,

"PALE RIDER... ZAN-EI..."

Semua menoleh ke asal suara yang berada di atas tangga dan terlihatlah sesosok Persona berjubah hitam, berkuda abu-abu, berkepala tengkorak dan memegang sebuah Scythe datang menghampiri mereka dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan senjatanya. Tapi yang makhluk itu hampiri adalah tempat Minato berada."MINATO-KUN MENGHINDAR!" teriak Yukari dengan nada khawatir dan juga di ikuti terikan Minako "ONEE-SAN!". Mata Minato terbelalak, apakah ini ajalnya?

'CLINK'

'DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR' suara tembakan pistol seseorang yang sukses mengenai kaki kuda pale Rider

'BRUAK' Pale Riderpun terjatuh dengan amat memalukan dan menghilang.

Alunan musik 'UNKNOWN' dari Gundam 00 terdengar dimainkan. Semua melihat sang penembak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Reizato Takeba dengan Dual FN Five-Sevennya yang gaya nembaknya meniru Gaya menembak Gundam Dynames yang di kendarai Lockon Stratos dengan dual Beam gunnya."Untung saja aku dapat merasakan hawa kehadiranmu duluan," lalu Reizato menodongkan dual Pistolnya ke makhluk yang menyerupai wujud Kamen Rider Skull "siapa kau? apa kau? Dan Juga... APA TUJUANMU MENYERANGNYA?, JAWAB!" tapi Makhluk itu tiba-tiba menghilang di balik kegelapan dan meninggalkan sebuah Kunci emas di depan Reizato "HEY TUNGGU, SI^L!" lalu Reizato menghampiri kunci itu yang berada di hadapannya karena tidak bisa mengejar sosok tersebut."Apa ini?" dilihatnya sebuah ukiran simbol Yunani di kunci itu berteuliskan,

**-klouví kleidariá anoichtí̱ri**

("apa artinya?") batin Reizato. Semua orang menghampirinya "Nii-san, apa itu?" tanya Yukari yang heran dengan benda yang di pegang kakaknya. Reizato cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya dan segera mengganti kunci itu dengan sesuatu yang lain "oh ini," lalu menunjukan sebuah Pena yang terus di simpannya di balik rompi tipisnya "ini Pena biasa yang di lemparkan oleh orang tadi" ucapnya yang tentu saja adalah sebuah kebohongan baginya untuk mereka agar Misteri di balik symbol kunci emas itu bisa dia pecahkan sendiri. Semuanya percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan Reizato "oh...", Akihiko lalu meminta Pena itu "boleh kau serahkan Pena itu pada kami, untuk kami teliti"."Ini," Reizato menyerahkannya Pena itu dengan senang hati dan setelah itu memandang Minato "kau tak apakan?". Minato menjawab "aku tak apa dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawaku"."sama-sama" Reizato kemudian merasakan social Arcana Foolnya naik ke level 2 yang berarti white swordnya naik ke level 2 ("level Fool naik") batinnya,"baiklah, lebih baik kita pulang untuk istirahat".

Di perjalanan pulang, Reizato masih kepikiran tentang orang berkostum kamen rider Skull di hadapannya tadi ("siapa orang misterius tadi, mengapa menatapku dengan tatapan pembunuh tapi malah menyerang Minato duluan, juga menyerahkan kunci ini? Apalagi Personanya... Pale Rider, Death Arcana") batinnya dan menatap ke langit ("ayah, apa hubunganya ini semua dengan Minato?")

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Sp-Cs: akhirnya selesai lagi, terima kasih untuk para pembaca sekalian, saya merasa senang dengan review kalian yang unik-unik dan berkesan buat saya. Saya harap anda-anda semua mau mereview fict ancur saya yang satu ini.<p>

**Status OC**

**General informasion**

Orang Misterius berkostum kamen Rider Skull

Rambut: ?

mata: ?

Age: ?

date of birth:?

gender: male (sepertinya?)

height: 177 cm

profesi: ?

arcane: Death(Pale Rider)

senjata: Kunai, pistol, tangan dan kaki

Weak: ?

hoby: ?

suka: ?

tidak suka:?

keahlian: ?

lulusan: ?

orang Misterius yang muncul pertama kali saat tim SEES datang bersama Reizato dan Selena ke lantai 15. Menyerang Minato pertama kali dengan persona Pale Ridernya namun di gagalkan oleh tembakan Reizato. Tujuannya tak jelas, karena memiliki wujud seperti wujud kamen rider Skull di film kamen rider W. Di duga dia adalah bosnya Shotaro yang tersesat*plak* atau ayahnya Yukari dan Reizato yang masih hidup, atau ayahnya Minato yang balas dendam pada Minato karena pacaran nggak bilang-bilang*plak*, atau Souji Seta yang ingin cepat-cepat muncul ke cerita ini*Plak*, atau Author sedeng yang di pecat tadi dan balas dendam ke Fict ini, atau pembaca sendiri yang ingin eksis ke cerita ini (ampun... jangan pecat saya).

**TUNGGU CERITA SAYA!**

**R&R Please... **


	7. Chapter 7: Misteri

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Akhirnya update lagi dan kali ini semoga tidak seaneh chapter sebelumnya. Untuk **Kuroi Onee-san **terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Reviewnya sangat benar-benar-benar berguna bagi fict saya. Untuk para Reader juga telah membuat semangat saya kembali memuncak sampai ujung kepala saya berlubang dan memuncratkan cairan merah yang mengerikan sampai-sampai di tambal di tukang tambal ban setempat*Author lebay*, jadi saya mohon chapter yang satu ini untuk di **Review...**

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus dan itu kenyataan.

**Warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**Summary:** setelah kejadian kemarin, Minato bangun dari ranjangnya dan berkaca. Tiba-tiba di balik kaca terdapat bayangan yang Minato kenal, bayangan apa itu dan dapatkah Reizato dan Minato memecahkan Misteri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rabu Tanggal 27 bulan mei tahun 2009, pagi hari<strong>

**Asrama Iwatodai, lantai 2 kamar Minato**

Pagi hari Minato bangun dari ranjangnya namun semalaman tadi dia tidak bisa tidur, bukan karena mengingat memori saat dirinya berusaha menyelamatkan Yukari, melainkan memandang Pale Rider yang hampir saja membunuhnya jika tidak ada Reizato yang saat itu menolongnya. Dia berdiri dari ranjang dan segera mencuci muka lalu menatap wajahnya yang ada di balik cermin dengan dalamnya. Terlihat wajah ketakutannya akan 'Kematian' yang dia temui.

"Kenapa?" Minato menatap kedua tangannya yang bergetar."Kenapa aku begitu takut?" dia lalu memejamkan mata sambil menghelah nafas panjang "Haaaah... mungkin aku terlalu tertekan". Lalu membuka kaca yang ada dihadapannya untuk mengambil pasta gigi 'Komodo' rasa coklat. Saat dia mentutup kotak kaca itu, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget karena terlihat sesosok bayangan yang di tunjukan cermin berada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum."Orpheus"

**Chapter 7: Misteri**

**Lantai 2**

Reizato seperti biasa memasakan makanan untuk anak-anaknya*Author di lempar wajan*."WOY BANGUN, SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP!" teriaknya sampai membuat kaca di asrama pecah*Author di lempar kaca pecah*. Semua penghuni asramapun loncat dari lantai 2 dan 3 atas ijin tuhan yang Maha Esa*Author lebay*."Iya-iya, Yawn... kami turun" ucap setan merah*Author di santet* yang tak lain adalah Minako dengan malasnya. Sarapan pagipun mereka lahap dengan lahapnya sampai-sampai orang yang membuat sarapanpun ikut mereka makan juga*Author juga termakan*.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Reizato terus kepikiran tentang arti symbol Yunani yang ada di kunci emas yang dia sembunyikan.("Apa aku harus menelepon mereka?") batinnya."Rei-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Selena dengan nada khawatir. Reizato segera tersadar "eh, tidak apa-apa,hm? Mana yang lain?" tanya Reizato sambil melihat keadaan meja makan yang sudah sepi bagaikan kuburan."Mereka sudah berangkat ke sekolah" jawab Selena."Oh... apakah bekalku sudah di bawah Yukari?" tanya Reizato pada Selena."Sudah" jawab Selena."Syukurlah" Reizato lalu beres-beres dan membantu Selena membersihkan meja makan.

**-00-**

**Stasiun Iwatodai**

**Gerbong kereta, nomor 5**

Minato menoleh ke arah kaca yang ada di belakang tempat duduknya, tapi bukan untuk melihat pemandangan yang biasa dia lihat. Melainkan melihat dirinya sendiri yang ada di balik kaca.

"Orpheus" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, Nii-san tadi mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Minako yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah Minato sambil mendengarkan musik di MP3nya dan tidak sengaja mendengarkan sepercik perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Minato. "Ah, tidak, pasti kau salah dengar" ucap Minato pada adiknya."Hmm..." kini mata Minako menaruh pandangan curiga pada kakaknya "Nii-san aneh," lanjutnya dan mendengarkan lagunya lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat hingga kepalanya lepas dan terbang ke luar dari gerbong kereta, lalu darahnya muncrat keorang-orang yang ada disana dan tewaslah dia*Author di cekek Minako sampai puas*. Minato yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa sweatdrop dan pasrah, kemudian kembali melihat kaca lagi.

**Asrama Iwatodai, Siang**

**Lantai 1**

Reizato sedang berada di meja recepcionis yang sepertinya menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, bisa saya bicara dengan Conan Edogawa?" tanya Reizato pada Seseorang yang dia telepon."Maaf Conannya sedang sekolah dan anda ini siapa ya?" tanya seseorang bernada cewek yang ada di telepon."Saya Reizato Takeba, maaf mengganggu" ucap Reizato dengan formalnya."oh Rei-kun rupanya, ingat aku tidak? Aku ini Ran, Ran Mori" ucap cewek yang ada di telpon yang ternyata Ran Mori, putri detektif dari Kogoro Mori yang selalu di bius oleh Conan jika mau menyelesaikan kasus sampai overdosis."Oh ini Ran, maaf ya mengganggu, dah..." Reizato segera menutup teleponnya agar tidak memenuhi durasi "huh... baiklah, coba ku telepon Shotaro atau Philip" diapun menekan tombol-tombol nomor telepon.

'TUT'

"Halo, ini siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki di telepon."Ini Reizato Takeba, bisa saya bicara dengan Philip atau Shotaro?" tanya Reizato dengan formalnya."oh Rei-san, ini aku Philip, ada apa?" tanya Philip."aku mau-" tiba-tiba perkataan Reizato terputus oleh sebuah suara,

'CLINK'

"Maaf ya Rei-san, ada monster yang menyerang Windy City, mungkin lain kali kita bisa bicara lagi." ucap Philip."Tapi-" namun perkataan Reizato kembali terpotong oleh suara,

'CYCLONE'

"HENSHIN"

'TUT' teleponpun mati.

"HALO, HEI PHILIP, HALO. Ya di putus..." kini Reizato mencoba nomor telepon lain. "Semoga Watari atau L yang menjawab"

'TUT'

"Halo, ini sambungan rahasia internasional, silahkan masukan kode untuk masuk ke sambungan ini" ucap penerima telepon dengan suara yang di samarkan."R1234" ucap Reizato."kode yang di masukan benar" lalu suara itu terputus beberapa detik. Selama beberapa detik, akhirnya di angkat oleh seseorang laki-laki "Halo R, ini kau?"."Hoi-hoi... ini memang aku, L. Watari dimana kok nggak biasanya kamu yang jawab?" tanya Reizato yang sukses membuat L menangis."Watari... dia... mati." Ucap L dengan terisak."Ma-mati..." Reizato tak percaya dengan perkataan L "kenapa bisa begitu, siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan nada preman."jawabannya ada di 'Death Note: Last Name', jadi lihatlah dan juga dalam 23 hari ini aku akan mati, jadi lihat juga 'Death Note: L Change The World', sudah dulu ya aku akan segera menyusul Watari." ucap L dan sambungan telepon diputus olehnya."Halo-halo, L aku ini ingin bertanya, kenapa kau malah promosi film 'Death Note' sih?" ucap Reizato kesal dan sweatdrop lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Haaaah..." kini Reizato bisa pasrah sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan topi bundarnya,"lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan Iwatodai"."Rei-chan mau kemana?" tanya Selena yang dari tadi duduk di sofa dan sedang menonton tv."Aku akan pergi sebentar dulu" jawab Reizato."Aku ikut boleh?" tanya Selena."Baiklah"

**-00-**

**Gekkoukan High school, makan siang**

**Lantai 2**

Minato dan kawan-kawan sedang makan siang bersama di bawah pohon yang ada di belakang sekolah. Minato masih memikirkan arti senyuman orpheus ke dirinya tanpa memperdulikan bekal makanannya yang kini secara diam-diam di habiskan oleh seekor kambing*Author di bacok Hermes*.

Minako yang dari tadi melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang kini makin aneh segera menyadarkannya dari ajaran sesat. "NII-SAN, BANGUN!" teriak Minako dengan menggunakan speaker yang di dapatkannya dari Masjid Agung Surabaya. Minatopun kaget dan secara tak sengaja dengan latahnya mengucapkan "Ayam-ayam-ayam" dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu memandang Minako dengan tatapan marah "KAU INI APA-APAAN SIH, SAMA KAKAK KOK GITU?" tanya Minato yang marah kepada Minako."AKU SUDAH MEMANGGIL NII-SAN BERULANG KALI KARENA TUH," bentak Minako sambil menunjuk bekal makan siang Minato yang telah di habiskan seekor kambing "bekalnya Nii-san di makan kambing"."Apa?" Minato lalu menengok bekalnya "WOY JUNPEI, JANGAN NGABISIN BEKAL GUE!"."Sorry Dude, habis kamu ngelamun sih, kukira kamu nggak mau makan. Daripada basih yang sudah, aku makan" jawab Junpei seadahnya yang sudah menghabiskan bekal Minato tanpa ampun.

"Bekalku..." Kini Minato bisa menangisi bekalnya yang sudah dijamak seekor kambing sambil menahan dasyatnya kelaparan yang menghampiri Lambungnya. Melihat hal itu, Minako dan Yukari merasa kasihan pada Minato."Nii-san ambil bekalku saja, aku sudah kenyang kok" ucap Minako."jangan Minako-chan, lebih baik Minato-kun makan bekalku saja. Bekalku ini terlalu banyak jadi..." Yukari lalu memberikan sebagian bekal jumbo buatan kakaknya pada Minato "...ini untuk Minato-kun saja". Minato merasa terharu "terimakasih Yukari-chan, Itadakimasu." lalu melahap sebagian bekal dari kakakknya Yukari "hmm... enak.". Junpei yang melihat itu menulurkan tangannya ke arah Yukari "buatku mana, Yuka-tan?"."MATI AJA LOE" jawab Yukari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai makan siang bersama."Allhamdulilah, sesuatu banget gitu" ucap Minato yang sudah melahap habis bekalnya dengan senang hati."Hihihi..." Yukari tertawa manis. Minato yang mendengar itu menjadi heran dengan Yukari "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?". Yukari lalu mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan berwarna pink bertuliskan 'Pink' dan mengelap mulut Minato yang berlumuran sisa bekalnya "itu karena ada sisa nasi di mulutmu". Mendengar hal itu dan juga mendapat sebuah usapan sapu tangan dari Yukari, pipi Minato kini merona merah."hi... pipi Nii-san jadi merah" goda Minako yang tidak sengaja melihat wajah kakaknya. Mendengar hal itu Minato membalikan wajah "a-apa maksudmu?"."Kan benar kalau pipi Nii-san memerah, berarti Nii-san..." Minako lalu berdiri dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Nii-san suka Yukari-chan!." Teriaknya dan berlari."Minako, sini kamu!" teriak Minato yang kini mengejar Minako."Tangkap dulu aku kalau bisa!" teriak Minako dari kejahuan."Awas ya kalau kau ku tangkap" teriak Minato. Kini Minato tahu arti senyuman Orpheus yang ada dipikirannya itu yang mengartikan 'kau tak sendirian'.("terimakasih Orpheus, sekarang aku mengerti arti dari senyumanmu itu") batin Minato yang kini tersenyum sambil mengejar Minako.

Nampak sesosok Orpheus dilayar dan sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang berbando putih dengan hiasan sekelopak bunya krisan di rambutnya dan berbaju putih, berkutlit hitam seperti Persona Io milik Yukari berada di samping Orpheus di layar, yang tak lain adalah Eurydice. Mereka berduapun berubah wujud menjadi ayah dan ibunya Minato dan Minako lalu pergi menuju cahaya putih yang ada di belakang mereka dan layarpun memutih.

**-00-**

**Perpustakaan Iwatodai, siang hari**

**Lantai 1**

di suatu Tempat, dimana berjejer-jejer buku di rak buku yang tentunya memiliki arti dari sang penulis, juga banyak memiliki buku gambar dan cerita. Tempat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah perpustakaan.

Reizato meyusuri setiap rak demi rak hanya untuk mencari sebuah kamus Yunani-indonesia(?)."Mana ya?" gumamnya dan tak sengaja melihat seorang wanita berkacamata berambut pirang terkuncir yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan salah satu anggota Three Moiare sister, yaitu Kizumi Hinamori yang sedang membuat laporan tugas kuliahnya."Hei itu Kizumi, sepertinya dia pintar, lebih baik aku bertanya padanya." Reizato lalu menghampiri Kizumi.

"Sejarahnya Orpheus gitu ya, kasihan sekali dia." Gumam Kizumi yang tengah membolak-balikan halaman buku sejarah Yunani."Kizumi" Kizumi pun menoleh ke arah asal suara itu yang tak lain adalah suara Reizato."KYAAA... REIZATO" teriak Kizumi dan mendapatkan hadiah "SSSSSHHH..." dari semua orang. Kizumi membungkukkan badan ke semua orang yang disana "Maaf-maaf..." lalu memandang Reizato "Reizato kenapa ke sini?"."aku disini mencari sebuah kamus, oh ya. Kau tahu arti kata ini" Reizato lalu menunjukan kunci emas berukiran symbol yunani."Oh... ini artinya 'Kunci Pembuka Peti'." Jawab Kizumi."Oh... terimakasih ya" ucap Reizato lalu dirinya mulai heran "kenapa kau sendirian, mana Saudari-saudarimu yang lain?"."Oh... mereka sedang mencari orang" Kizumi."Mencari orang?" tanya Reizato.

"Sejak kematian pacar Nii-chan, lalu kemunculan orang itu..." Gumam Kizumi yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Reizato. Kizumi lalu sadar "eh, kau dengar ya, tolong rahasiakan ya" lalu dia berdiri dengan membawa buku "sudah dulu ya, sayonara..." dan pergi ke meja perpustakawan lalu pergi keluar. Tiba-tiba Reizato mendengar suara arcana social link Fortunenya naik level 2 yang berarti social linknya menjadi level 2.("Fortuneku naik") batinnya ("jadi salah satu kakaknya mempunyai pacar yang mati ya, Lalu apa maksud kemunculan orang itu?") Reizato lalu menatap kunci emasnya ("juga arti 'kunci pembuka peti'?").

"Rei-chan!" teriak Selena dan mendapat hadiah dari orang sekitar yaitu "SSSSHHH...". Selenapun menundukan badan ke semua orang di sana "ma-maaf semua". Reizato lalu menghampiri Selena "Selena, ayo kita pulang"."Hah? sudah ketemu?" tanya Selena dan mendapat anggukan dari Reizato. Mereka berduapun pulang, kembali ke Asrama.

**Di tengah perjalanan, sore**

Reizato dan Selena melewati stasiun -tiba seorang yang sepertinya berniat jahat sedang memandang seorang ibu-ibu dengan niatan tak baik juga, pria itu semakin lama-semakin dekat, tangannya bersiap mengambil tas ibu itu. Reizato yang mengetahui niatan tak baik dari orang tersebut perlahan mendekat untuk melindungi ibu itu. Saat tangan orang itu mau mengambilnya mengambil, ibu itu langsung membanting penjahat tersebut. "kena kau" ucap ibu itu dengan suara laki-laki.

'BRUAK' penjahatpun jatuh ke tanah dengan kerasnya "aduh..." desahnya ke sakitan.

Ibu itu atau laki-laki yang menyamar sebagai ibu-ibu mengeluarkan borgol "kau di tangkap atas tuduhan pencurian tas di negeri ini" ucapnya sambil memborgol penjahat tersebut dan melepas wiknya. Semua orang di sekitarnya melihat dia dengan kagum."I-itu, Tetsuya Suou si 'Hot Smoking' ada di Iwatodai" teriak salah seorang yang ada di sana dan semua wanita kecuali Selena teriak "KYAAAAA, TETSUYA!", langsung para perempuan mengerubungi Tetsuya bagaikan semut. "lepaskan aku, woy, aku ini sedang bertugas!" teriak Tetsuya yang kegerahan karena para perempuan yang mengerumuninya bagaikan semut itu dengan sengaja memegang-megang bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan seenak udel mereka, sampai-sampai hampir saja membuat kepejakaan Tetsuya lenyap di muka bumi ini(?). "GYAAAA, SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak Tetsuya namun dikalahkan oleh teriakan para perempuan yang teriak secara berjamaah "TETSUYA!".

Reizato yang berada di dekat TKP itu merinding gemetaran karena melihat adegan yang tak pantas di lihat olehnya karena masih memiliki kelainan tersebut "GYAAAA..." teriaknya yang juga tidak mau kalah dari teriakan Tetsuya.

Tiba-tiba, penjahat yang tadinya di borgol oleh Tetsuya melepas borgolnya sendiri lalu menghampiri Selena yang tengah melamun melihat Reizato dan segera menyanderanya."JANGAN ADA YANG MENDEKAT! JIKA ADA TANG MENDEKAT, AKANKU BUNUH GADIS INI!" ancam Penjahat itu yang sukses membuat semua orang sekitar sadar. Tetsuya dan Reizato segera bersiap siaga. Tiba-tiba terpikirkan sebuah ide oleh Reizato cara melepaskan Selena dari penjahat tersebut, Yaitu...

"Hei kau" panggil Reizato pada penjahat tersebut. penjahat tersebut menoleh ke arah Reizato "APA?" dan saat penjahat itu menoleh, tiba-tiba Reizato melemparkan sebuah topi bundarnya ke arah wajah penjahat tersebut dan berhasil membuat penjahat tersebut tidak dapat melihat apapun karena topi bundar Reizato di beri lem perekat oleh Reizato sendiri."GYAAAA, APA-APAAN INI, AKU TAK DAPAT MELIHAT!" teriak penjahat tersebut yang tengah berusaha melepaskan tempelan topi Reizato."Selena menjauh!" perintah Reizato dan Selenapun berlari menjauh,"THIS TIME TO ALL OUT ATTACK GUYS" teriak Tetsuya dan seketika itu juga, wajah Tetsuya dan Reizato close up di layar, juga terdengar alunan musik 'FIGHT' dari Gundam 00 yang berarti mereka akan meng-all-out-attack panjahat tersebut.

'BRAK'

'BRIK'

'BRUK'

'JTAR'

'PLAK'

'KLEK'

'CKLIK'

Penjahat tersebut berhasil di borgol lagi oleh Tetsuya dengan bantuan Reizato, Selenapun terselamatkan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Reizato mengambil topi bundarnya dan menghampiri Selena "kau tak apa Selena?". Selena tersenyum "aku tak apa Rei-chan". Reizato merasa lega "syukurlah"

Akhirnya kejadian tersebut masuk TV dan penjahat tersebut masuk penjara dengan masa hukuman 5 tahun penjara karena mencuri, di tambah 10 tahun karena menyerang petugas, di tambah lagi 7 tahun penjara karena menyandera seorang perempuan. Jadi total penjahat itu dapat adalah 22 tahun penjara.

"Hei" panggil Tetsuya pada Reizato "terimakasih atas bantuanmu".Reizato tersenyumm pada Tetsuya "sama-sama, perkenalkan Reizato Takeba dan ini tunanganku Selena"."Salam kenal" sapa Selena."Salam kenal juga, namaku adalah Tetsuya Suou" sapa Tetsuya. Akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang dan minum-minum bersama di wild duck burger sambil mendengarkan lagu Doraemon yang dimainkan di sana pula."jadi kau polisi di sini ya?" tanya Reizato."sebenarnya sih tidak, 1 bulan yang lalu aku di pindahnkan dari kota asalku ke sini" ucap Tetsuya."oh begitu, jadi apa di sini kau punya teman?" tanya Reizato."Sampai sekarang sih masih belum" jawab Tetsuya sambil merokok."kalau boleh, aku bisa menjadi temanmu?" tawar Reizato dengan senang hati."Dengan senang hati, aku terima"

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti dan terdengar kaca pecah di mereka bertiga.

'JTAR'

"ada apa ini?" tanya Tetsuya yang heran. Reizato tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya bahwa Tetsuya juga bisa berinteraksi di waktu yang berhenti,"Tetsuya, kau juga bisa berinteraksi di waktu yang terhenti ini?" tanya Reizato."Entahlah, lalu kenapa kalian juga?" tanya balik Tetsuya."Nanti kami jelaskan"

Kemudian sebuah kartu Arcana Star menampakan dirinya di hadapan mereka dan terdengar sebuah suara.

'**Selamat, anda telah memunculkan social link arcana star level 1,'**

'**Yang berarti senjata Star Claw level 1 terbuka'**

Lalu kartu arcana Star berubah menjadi 2 buah bolah cahaya berwarna merah dan putih. Bola cahaya merah masuk ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya dan yang berwarna putih masuk ke dalam tubuh Reizato. Saat setelah cahaya berwarna merah masuk ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya, Tetsuya mengerang kesakitan sambil memeggang kepalanya "Aaaarrgh..." sampai membuat sebatang rokoknya jatuh ke lantai. Seketika itu juga sepercik gambar dirinya bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang lurus muncul di dalam ingatannya."Ma... ya..." ucapnya pelan tanpa sadar lalu dia pingsan."Tetsuya!" teriak Reizato yang khawatir terhadap keadaan Tetsuya. Waktupun kembali berjalan dan Tetsuya dilarikan oleh Reizato ke rumah sakit."Ma...ya..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Senjata/skill:**

**Star Claw:** sebuah senjata berbentuk cakar milik kamen rider OOO yang selalu berada di kedua tangannya, terdapat ailment poison didalamnya namun sedikit berfungsi di level 1 dan sangat berguna di level 10. Type serangan Slash.

**Maaf pendek jadi Silahkan, diReview-diReview Fict saya jika yang berminat. Walau yang tak berminat tetap...**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: My Memories, I Don't Know

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Akhirnya update lagi dan kali ini semoga tidak seaneh chapter sebelumnya. Untuk **Kuroi Onee-san **terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Reviewnya sangat benar-benar-benar berguna bagi fict saya. Untuk para Reader juga telah membuat semangat saya kembali memuncak sampai ujung kepala saya berlubang dan memuncratkan cairan merah yang mengerikan sampai-sampai di tambal di tukang tambal ban setempat*Author lebay*, jadi saya mohon chapter yang satu ini untuk di **Review...**

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus dan itu kenyataan.

**Warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**Summary:** Tetsuya ingin mencari jawaban atas hal yang terjadi dan Igor memberi tahu takdir yang akan di jalani Tetsuya, apa itu baca saja

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Palace<strong>

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat tempat dimana dia berada. Di sekitarnya yang terdapat daerah berpasir, pintu-pintu berdiri dengan bentuk juga warna yang berbeda dan langit biru pertanda siang. Namun Tetsuya tidak merasakan panas yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Tetsuya "Tetsuya Suou, apakah kau melupakanku?" dengan nada jahat. Tetsuya lalu membalikan badan, Kini matanya terbelalak kaget karena yang ada di hadapan dirinya adalah seseorang serba putih, bertopi aneh dan berpenampilan seperti badut sambil memegang pemantik silver dan melemparkannya ke atas lalu menangkapnya seperti di buat mainan olehnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tetsuya."Aku, hahaha..." tapi badut itu malah tertawa dan tidak lama kemudian, dia berhenti tertawa. "Aku? aku adalah Joker"

**Chapter 8: My Memories, i Don't Know**

**Kamis Tanggal 28 bulan Mei tahun 2009, dini hari**

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Kamar no.212(Wiro Sableng?*plak*)**

Reizato sedang duduk disebelah Selena yang kini tertidur pulas di sebelahnya namun jaraknya jauh yaitu 5 meter dari TKP(Tempat Ketiduran Pelaku*Author sarap*). Mereka masih menunggu kesadaran pemuda yang tentunya protagonis Persona 2 yang kini masih belum sadar dari ajaran sesat*Author di tumbuk Roy Suryo*."Maya?" gumam Reizato yang masih memikirkan nama seseorang yang disebut oleh Tetsuya sebelum pingsan.

Selena kemudian bangun karena tak sengaja mendengar seucap kalimat dari Reizato "Rei-chan... Yawn... kenapa tidak tidur?, apa sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"."oh kau bangun ya, pasti karena gumamanku itu, maaf ya Selena?" ucap Reizato sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Selena. Selenapun membalas senyuman Reizato "tak apa Rei-chan, oh ya. Jadi apa yang Rei-chan pikirkan?". Reizato lalu menjawab "Maya". Saat mendengar jawaban Reizato, raut wajah Selenapun menunjukan expresi heran "Maya?"."ya, Maya itu siapa ya?, pasti seseorang yang paling penting buat Tetsuya. Karena sebelum dia pingsan, dia menyebut nama 'Maya' dan juga sampai saat ini," ucap Reizato sambil memandang indahnya pemandangan malam di luar jendela rumah sakit."dan satu hal yang paling mengganjal di pikiranku adalah kenapa dia bisa berinteraksi di waktu yang terhenti sama seperti diriku, dirimu, Minato dan Minako?" tanya Reizato yang sekarang memandang Selena."I-itu..." Selena kini gugup.

Reizato lalu tersenyum pada Selena "tidak di jelaskan juga tak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksakanmu kok"."Sebenarnya..." Selenapun mulai menjelaskan tentang Tetsuya "Tetsuya Suou adalah Persona-user sama seperti Rei-chan, juga dia itu sedang kehilangan ingatan setelah berhasil mengalahkan makhluk yang bernama Joker". Reizato terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan Selena bahwa dirinya MAHO*Author di tikam Amingwati* "APA!"

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya tebangun dari makamnya*Author di Agidyne Apollo* "Yawn..." lalu melihat sekitarnya "eh, ini dimana?", Reizato lalu berkata "ini di rumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan saat kau menerima cahaya Arcana Star"."Arcana Star?" Tetsuya kini bingung."ya"

Reizato dan Selena kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya Suou."Sudah ya, kami pulang dulu sebentar, nanti aku akan menjemputmu karena sebentar lagi kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Jadi tidurlah" Jelas Reizato dan mereka berduapun pulang ke Asrama."Apa benar aku hilang ingatan?" Tetsuya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang "Lalu siapa sebenarnya gadis yang ada di ingatanku, juga siapa Joker dan kenapa aku menyebut nama Maya?. Yawn... lebih baik tidur lagi ah~" dan akhinrya dia Tertidur untuk selama-lamanya*Author di Heat Kaiser*

**Velvet Room**

Kini sebuah cahaya membawa kesadaran Tetsuya menuju suatu tempat berwarna biru Velvet yang tak lain dan tak bukan dan tak tidak dan*Author di lempar panci*, langsung saja yaitu Velvet Room.

"Welcome in Velvet room my son" ucap Igor yang di temani seorang bertopeng kupu-kupu putih yang sebagian rusak yang tentunya Philemon."Senang bertemu anda lagi Tetsuya Suou" ucap Philemon yang kabur dari dunia Digimon(emang Digimon?*Author di lempar ke fandom Gundam 00 dan terjadilah Crosshover Gundam 00 x Persona series(?)*). Tetsuya hanya bisa bingung dengan kejadian yang di alaminya kini "Kalian siapa? aku tak kenal dengan kalian". Igor tersenyum manis*Author+Tatsuya+Readers muntah darah* "Perkenalkan, namaku Igor dan orang di sebelahku ini adalah asistenku yang bernama Philemon" ucap Igor sambil menunjuk Teroris yang ada di sebelahnya*Author di tikam Philemon*."Salam kenal" ucap Philemon.

**-00-**

**Kamis Tanggal 28 bulan Mei tahun 2009, menjelang pagi hari**

**Asrama Iwatodai, lantai 1**

"Tadaima," ucap Reizato yang kembali bersama Selena dari rumah sakit."ZZZZzzzz..." terdengar suara dengkuran seorang laki-laki. Reizato lalu menoleh ke asal suara itu dan berteriak "GYAAAAA!" lalu akhirnya dia pingsan. Ternyata yang di lihat Reizato adalah adiknya yaitu Yukari sedang tidur di pundak Minato karena lelah menunggu kakaknya yang turut tak pulang-pulang dari Kuburnya*Author di kubur hidup-hidup*.

Yukari dan Minato lalu terbangun saat mendengar teriakan tersebut."Yawn... nii-san sudah pulang ya," ucap Yukari dengan polosnya sambil mengucek matanya. Setelah mengucek matanya, Yukaripun kaget dan tersadar saat melihat keadaan Reizato dengan jelasnya yang kini gemetaran menggigil."NII-SAN, NII-SAN TAK APA?" tanya Yukari dengan nada khawatir.

"A-a-a-aku ti-ti-tidak a-a-a-apa-a-a-a-apa," ucap Reizato sambil gemetaran merinding."Selena-san, siapkan ember " ucap Yukari pada Selena dan Selena pergi mengambil banyak air dan,

'BYUR'

Reizatopun sadar tapi sekarang masih menggigil kedinginan karena habis di siram oleh Yukari dengan air dingin."Hi... di-di-dingin... te-te-teganya kau Yukari..." ucapnya. Tapi Yukari, Minato dan Selena malah tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Reizato akhirnya memakai baju ganti biasa yang ada di dalam lemari kamarnya."Baiklah, sebelum semuanya bangun aku akan memasakan sarapan untuk kalian. Jadi sambil nunggu aku selesai masak, kalian persiapkan buku-buku pelajaran dan habis itu mandi sana." Lalu Reizato mulai memasakan sarapan untuk semua penghuni terakhir Sesion 10. Minato dan Yukari segera menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah.

**-00-**

**Velvet Room**

Setelah menjelaskan takdir Tetsuya, Igor menyerahkan sebuah kartu Arcana Star bergambar Apollo kepada Tatsuya, tapi Apollo yang kini di pegang oleh Tatsuya Berwana Hitam."Apa ini?" tanya Tatsuya saat menerima kartu arcana Sun itu pada Igor. "Itu adalah Personamu yang lama telah kau lupakan"."oh, ini namanya Persona" ucap Tetsuya ."Ya, nama Personamu adalah Apollo" ucap Igor sambil meneguk teh buatan Philemon.

"Apollo?" Tetsuya memandang kartu Arcana Star bergambar Apollo dengan dalamnya."Dulu Arcana Personamu adalah Sun, tapi sekarang berganti menjadi Arcana Star" jelas Igor. Tetsuya heran mendengarnya "Kenapa bisa begitu?"."Karena kau telah melupakan semua yang telah membuatmu kembali bersinar terang bagaikan matahari" jelas Philemon.

"Begitu, bagaimana caraku mengembalikan ingatanku?" tanya Tatsuya. Igor tersenyum "Jawabannya hanya ada pada seorang yang kau cintai, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang perempuan yang dulunya kau kenal." Jawab Philemon.

Tetsuya berpikir sejenak dan terbayang olehnya sesosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang tak lain adalah Maya Amano, sang kekasihnya yang juga ikut-ikutan hilang ingatan."Maksudmu..." namun perkataan Tetsuya terpotong saat dirinya sudah berada di atas ranjangnya dan waktu yang di tunjukan oleh jam dinding sudah pagi."Hm?"

**-00-**

**Kamis Tanggal 28 bulan Mei tahun 2009, menjelang siang hari**

**Asrama Iwatodai, lantai 1**

Reizato dan Selena bersiap-siap Pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menculik Tetsuya*Author di giles Kompaja*."Ayo Selena" ajak Reizato pada Tunangannya."Baik"

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Kamar no.212**

'Krek' suara Pintu terbuka.

Tetsuyapun menoleh setelah mengganti bajunya "eh, kalian, kenapa lama?"."Maaf Tetsuya-san, soalnya kami berdua harus membersihkan asrama dulu" jawab Reizato."Asrama?" Tetsuya kini heran dengan jawaban Reizato."Nanti kami jelaskan" jawab Selena.

Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju Wild Duck Burger lagi.

**Wild Duck Burger**

"Kenapa kita kesini lagi?" tanya Tetsuya."Ya untuk makanlah, 'kan kamu belum makan. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktirmu" ucap Reizato. Tetsuya tersenyum lebar. Sangking lebarnya dapat membuat seluruh penggemarnya yang ada di Wil Duck Burger pingsan di tempat, bahkan menejer dan pekerja di Wild Duck Burger juga ikut-ikutan pingsan.

Reizato yang melihat semua orang pingsan di Wild Duck Burger malah Sweatdrop "Tet, kalau senyum biasa saja, kayaknya senyumanmu itu dapat membuat semua yang di sekitarmu pingsan deh"."Ma-maaf, soalnya kalau aku senyum tidak sengaja seperti itu" ucap Tetsuya, tiba-tiba dirinya heran "Oh ya, kenapa kalian berdua tidak pingsan saat menerima senyuman mautku?"

Reizato dan Selena menjawab "mungkin kita persona-user kali ya?" dan Tetsuyapun sweatdrop mendengar hal itu."Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain aja, tiba-tiba aku tidak nafsu makan" ucap Tetsuya dan mereka berdua setuju dengan pendapat Tetsuya.

**Kuil Naganaki**

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Reizato. Tetsuya langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di sana sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok "Karena selama 1 bulan ini, tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat paling nyaman untukku berpikir"."Oh begitu, apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Reizato, namun Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala,"Tenang, mungkin sedikit-demi sedikit kau akan ingat, sama seperti salah satu temanku yang dulu yang tinggal bersama Partnernya di Windy City". Tetsuya kembli heran "Windy City?"."Yap" jawab Reizato."Siapa dia?" tanya Tetsuya."Philip"

**-00-**

**Windy City, Kantor Detektif Shotaro.**

"HACHOO!"

"Kau sakit Philip?" Tanya seorang yang berpakaian detektif yang di ketahui adalah Shotaro Hidari, sang detektif anak buah dari kamen rider Skull kepada Philip teman mahonya*Author di Rider Kick*."Tidak, sepertinnya ada yang membicarakanku" jawab laki-laki manis seperti Tiera Erde sang Gundam Meister Gundam Virtue yang tak lain adalah Philip yang jenis kelaminnya masih misteri*sekali lagi Author di Rider kick*."Hah?"

**-00-**

**Kembali ke Kuil Naganaki **

"Dia itu adalah orang yang memiliki indra ke enam yang berguna bagi Partnernya" jelas Reizato."Memangnya apa indra ke enamnya?" tanya Tetsuya yang mulai semangat mendengarkan cerita Reizato."Dapat menemukan rahasia orang lain di dalam pikirannya" jawab Reizato."Waow... hebat sekali, lalu siapa Partnernya?" Tanya Tetsuya sekali lagi."Partnernya adalah Shotaro Hidari, dia itu seseorang yang memiliki insting detektif yang hebat. Sejak bosnya meninggal, dia dan Philip bekerja bersama untuk menuntaskan kasus-kasus kejahatan di Windy City" jelas Reizato.

**-00-**

**Windy City, Kantor Detektif Shotaro.**

"HACHOOO"

"Kau kenapa juga Shotaro, sakit ya?" tanya Philip."Sepertinya aku ketularan virusmu Philip" jawab Shotaro."Kalu begitu, lebih baik kita beli obat flue saja" usul Philip dan mereka berdua pergi membeli obat Flue di apotik bang Supri.

**-00-**

**Kembali ke Kuil Naganaki **

"Oh..." ucap Tetsuya, "Sepertinya enak ya punya teman"."Emang kau dulunya tak punya teman?" tanya Reizato."Sepertinya punya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa saja yang dulunya menjadi temanku" ucap Tetsuya sambil menundukan kepala ke bawah. Reizato lalu memandang ke langit "mungkin kau masih punya teman dan kini mereka masih tetap menjadi teman-temanmu walau kau masih hilang ingatan, apalagi sepertinya mereka juga akan mencarimu. Aku yakin hal itu". Tetsuya yang mendengar hal itu menitihkan air mata "Terima kasih Reizato-san". Reizato lalu tersenyum ke arah Tetuya "sama-sama, karena kita adalah teman". Tetsuyapun tersenyum "Kau benar".

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti dan terdengar kaca pecah di telinga mereka bertiga.

'JTAR'

"Ini lagi?" tanya Tetsuya yang kembali heran.

Kemudian sebuah kartu Arcana Star menampakan dirinya lagi di hadapan mereka dan terdengar sebuah suara.

'**Selamat, anda telah memunculkan social link arcana star level 2,'**

'**Yang berarti senjata Star Claw level 2 terbuka'**

Lalu kartu arcana Star berubah menjadi 2 buah bolah cahaya berwarna merah dan putih lagi. Bola cahaya merah masuk ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya dan yang berwarna putih masuk ke dalam tubuh Reizato. Saat bola cahaya berwarna merah masuk ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya, kali ini Tetsuya tidak merasa ke sakitan."Huh?"

Waktu kembali berjalan seperti normal.

"Kau tak apa Tetsuya?" tanya Reizato dengan nada khawatir."Tak apa, tapi kenapa kali ini aku tak merasakan apapun?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Mungkin anda telah mendapatkan kembali Persona anda walau masih dalam hilang ingatan" jelas Selena."Persona?" Tetsuya lalu menunjukan Kartu Persona Apollo beracana Star di hadapan Reizato dan Selena "Maksudnya ini". Reizato lalu memandang Persona Tetsuya "ya, itu Persona dan apa nama Personamu?"."Kata Igor nama Personaku adalah Apollo dan kata dia Apolloku arcananya Sun, bukan Star" jelas Tetsuya yang membuat Reizato heran."Maksudnya apa?" tanya Reizato."Maksudnya sih jika ingatanku kembali, wujud Apollo juga akan kembali seperti semula" jelas Tetsuya."oh..."

Tak terasa matahari mulai terbenan di ujung barat.

"yah... sudah sore, kau mau kami antar pulang Tetsuya?" tawar Reizato."Tidak, aku masih ingat tempat yang ku tinggali, kalau tak salah... hm... " Tetsuya berpikir sejenak "kayaknya aku lupa tempatku kembali"

'BRUAK'

Reizato dan Selena jatuh ala anime saat mendengar perkataan Tetsuya."Haaaaah... bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dulu sebentar di asrama bersama kami?" tawar Reizato."Apa boleh buat, baiklah"

**Asrama Iwatodai, malam hari saat makan malam**

"Tadaima" ucap Reizato saat melangkah masuk kedalam Asrama."Okaeri," sapa Yukari adiknya "Nii-san ini kenapa lama sih?, sudah hampirnya waktu makan malam nih..."."Hahaha... maaf-maaf" ucap Reizato. Yukari lalu melihat seseorang lelaki yang ada di belakang Reizato "Dan siapa yang... kakak..." tidak lama kemudian "KYAAAAA... TETSUYA SUOU SIH 'HOT SMOKING' ADA DI ASRAMA IWATODAI!" teriaknya saat melihat wajah pasaran Tetsuya*Author di Heat Kaiser Apollo*. Seketika Mitsuru dan Minako yang membaca majalah di asrama kaget "Ada apa?" tanya mereka polos."A-a-a-a-ada Tetsuya Suou" ucap Yukari gelagapan sambil nunjuk-nujuk pelaku pencuri BHnya*Author di Garudyne*.

"KYAAAAA... TETSUYA!" teriak Mitsuru dan Minako bersamaan lalu pingsan."Hai..." sapa Tetsuya dengan senyum dan sukses membuat Yukari meleleh bagaikan lilin."Tet, lebih baik jangan senyum yang begituan lagi deh" ucap Reizato."Sory..."

Akhirnya saat sadar, Reizato menceritakan semuanya pada Mitsuru dan Akihiko yang baru turun dari tangga saat mendengar teriakan Mitsuru namun ke WC dulu untuk BAB dan di susul dengan Minato dan Junpei yang akhirnya mereka berebutan WC sampai lama turunnya.

"Begitu..." Mitsuru kemudian berpikir sejenak "Bagaimana kalau tidur satu kamar dengan saya?"."APA!" teriak Yukari, Minako dan Akihiko yang sepertinya cemburu."ITU TIDAK BOLEH MITSURU-SENPAI" teriak Yukari yang tidak setuju degan ucapan Mitsuru."Iya benar, seharusnya Tetsuya itu satu kamar dengankyu~" ucap Minako ngelantur."TIDAK BOLEH, TETSUYA HARUS TIDUR DI KAMARKU!" teriak Yukari yang juga ngelantur."ENAKAN KAMARKU" teriak Mitsuru."TAPI LEbIH NYAMAN KAMARKU" teriak Minako dan pertarungan adu bacotpun tidak terhindarkan walau sudah memanggil Ustad Syarifudin.

"Bagaimana ini Reizato?" tanya Tetsuya. Reizato berpikir sejenak dan teringat bahwa di samping kamar Junpei ada kamar kosong dan di depan kamar kosong juga ada kamar kosong "Aku tahu" ucap Reizato bahagia."Huh?"

Reizato kemudian mengambil toa masjid yang di ambil oleh Minako "STOP-STOP-STOP!" alhasil kaca asrama pecah semua dan 3 wanita tadi terjatuh alay."APA" teriak mereka pada si pembuat suara."Gimana kalau Tetsuya masuk kamar yang ada di sebelahnya Junpei, kan kamar itu kosong". Mitsuru berpikir sejenak "Baiklah"."Yes, akhirnya kau mendapatkan tempat menginap Tetsuya" ucap Reizato bahagia."Ya, ini semua berkat kau, terima kasih Reizato" ucap Tetsuya."Sama-sama"

Lalu terdengar suara bahwa level arcana Fool bagi Reizato, naik menjadi level 3.("Waow naik level 3")

**Di Lantai 2**

"Ini Piayama untukmu Tet" ucap Reizato seraya memberikan Piaya bergambar Wallpaper Gundam 00 ke sukaannya pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya menerimanya dengan senang hati "terimakasih, sepertinya kau suka dengan Gundam ya?"."Ya... begitulah. Selamat tidur ya" ucap Reizato sambil turun tangga. Tetsuya masuk ke kamar untuk segera ganti baju dan kemudian tidur pulas. sebelum dia tidur pulas, dia menatap langit-langit atap sambil menngucapkan "Maya, siapa kau?" lalu tidur untuk bermimpi bertemu dengan Maya Amano.

**-00-**

**Three Moiare Sister Palace, Dark Hour**

"Argh..." desah Kizumi kesakitan."Ada apa Kizumi?" tanya Kizuka penasaran."Pasti Mules" jawab Kizuma sinis."Bukan, tapi..."."Tapi apa?"."Tapi di sekitar Gadis yang beranama Selena, terdapat 1 lagi kekuatan besar yang menjaganya dan kini jadi ada 4 kekuatan besar yang melindunginya" jelas Kizumi yang sukses membuat yang lain kaget.

'DUAK'

Yoshino yang masih menyamar menjadi Kamen Rider Kiva memukul meja bundar itu dengan keras, lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Semua yang melihatnya itu merasa heran.("Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?") batin Yoshino kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Akhirnya selesai lagi, silahkan...**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Peculikan 1

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Akhirnya update lagi, terima kasih untuk review, Kritik dan saran semuanya dan maaf terlambat update, itu karena saya menangis seharian karena mengakhiri cerita 'Keresahan Hati' dengan 2 Final Chapter sekaligus dan apalagi saya nggak yakin Chapter yang saya buat ini bagus atau tidak.

Terima kasih untuk

**Author in my Review:**

**2Mln(Reader annon Nishimura aya): Jangan lupakan paswordnya, kalau mau lupa katakan Paswordnya sama saya biar saya kirim ke Facebook anda, jika anda mau. **

**Miru-kun: terima kasih karena telah memberitahu bagian yang salah, kalau ada lagi tolong bantuannya ya.**

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus. lalu Kamen rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Gundam milik Sunrise Studio, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya Productions, Vocaloid Milik Yamaha Corporation. Itu semua kenyataan.

**Warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**Summary: **Sebelum mau tidur, Reizato berhasil memecahkan misteri di balik kunci pembuka peti karena teringat peti yang di simpan oleh Selena yang di dapatkannya dari Igor. Saat Reizato berhasil membuka peti tersebut. Benda apakah yang ada di dalam peti tersebut itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Kamis Tanggal 28 bulan Mei tahun 2009, malam hari sebelum tengah malam<strong>

**Asrama Kirijou(saya ganti karena di ancam Mitsuru dan Amingwati)**

Setelah Mengucapkan salam tidur kepada Tatsuya, Reizato kini pergi ke lantai 1 untuk tidur di sofa karena masih tidak terima dengan kamar yang di tunjukan oleh adiknya.

Saat berada di atas sofa, dia kini tidak bisa menutup matanya karena masih kepikiran misteri arti kunci emas yang dia dapat dari makhluk misterius yang artinya sudah di pecahkan olehnya."Apa maksud Kunci pembuka peti?" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat Kunci emas yang di pegangnya. Diapun menutup mata, berusaha memecahkan misteri tersebut "kunci, pembuka, peti" tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan duduk kembali "itu dia, peti. Pasti yang di maksud peti adalah peti yang di bawa oleh Selena. Aku harus ke sana". Akhirnya Reizato berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar miliknya dan Selena berada.

**Chapter 9: Minato di culik Hatsune Miku?(Bagian 1)**

**Lantai 2, Kamar Reizato dan Selena**

Reizato sekarang berada di depan kamarnya dan Selena, dengan hati berdegup kencang layaknya pencuri ayam yang mau mencuri sapi milik pak Wagiman*Author di Rasengan Naruto*, perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar tersebut agar Selena tidak terbangun dari kuburnya *Author di Chidori Sasuke*. Namun Ternyata Selena belum tertidur. Terlihat Selena yang sedang sedih dengan memeluk peti bersegel emas sambil mengucapkan "Rei-chan..." dengan pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa Tunangannya mendengar perkataan pelan itu.

"Selena, kau kenapa?" tanya Reizato setelah mengintip Selena mandi*Author di injek pake kaki Gundam Seravee*. Selena terkejut dan segera menghapus setetes air matanya "A-aku tidak kenapa-napa kok, Rei-chan sendiri kenapa ada disini?". Reizato tersenyum sambil mendekati Selena "Memang aku tidak boleh ya masuk kekamar milik kita bersama?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Selena dengan jarak 2 meter."Ti-tidak, ma-maksud saya kenapa Rei-"."Aku tahu kamu menangis, jadi tolong jujur saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu sesuatu, Selena" tawar Reizato yang memotong perkataan Selena. Sekarang Selena menundukan kepala, menatap peti yang di peluknya "Sebenarnya, a-aku..." Selena kemudian menatap mata Reizato dengan dalam dan berhasil membuat Reizato heran "ingin meminta Rei-chan menemukan kunci peti ini". Reizato kembali tersenyum "Haha... itu sudah kutemukan lebih dulu sebelum kau memintanya padaku" sambil menunjukan kunci emas yang ada di sakunya.

Selena tersenyum "Dari mana Rei-chan dapat?"."Aku dapat dari toko barang ancur milik tukang es krim keliling yang wajahnya persis sama Minato, kalau tak salah namanya Kaito Shion. Ya sudah aku buka ya" jelas Reizato yang kini akan membuka peti tersebut. Saat di buka, tiba-tiba sebuah daun bawang terbang keluar dari peti tersebut sambil melihat sekitar.

"KAITO-KAITO" ucap daun bawang kecil itu dengan suara cempreng sambil terus melihat keadaan sekitar."Be-benda apa itu?" tanya Reizato."Saya tidak tahu" ucap Selena, lalu dirinya melihat isi peti itu yang ternyata berisi 4 kacamata berwarna putih, juga sebuah bola kaca berisi sebuah dunia yang aneh "eh, Rei-chan coba lihat" kata Selena sambil menghadapkan isi koper itu ke Reizato."Wah... benda-benda apa ini?"

"KAITO-KAITO" tiba-tiba benda yang bisa melayang tersebut pegi masuk ke kamar Minato."Selena, nanti kita periksa semua isi peti ini, lebih baik kita kejar benda yang berebentuk seperti daun Bawang tadi" ucap Reizato yang beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk mengejar daun Bawang tersebut dan di susul oleh selena.

**Di kamar Minato**

Minato sedang tertidur pulas sambil mendengarkan lagu yang ada di MP3 ke sayanganya di telinganya(Ya iyalah, masak di hidung*Di lempar truk*). Tiba-tiba sebuah daun bawang yang bisa terbang masuk ke dalam kamar Minato tanpa izin sambil berkata "KAITO-KAITO", namun sayangnya Minato tetap tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagu."KETEMU..." lalu Daun bawang itupun berubah mejadi seorang gadis berambut biru mudah panjang berkuncir 2 dengan mengenakan Microphone di telinganya dan mengenakan pakaian seorang penyanyi panggung Cery Bell."Kaito..." ucap perempuan tersebut dengan nada yang masih cempreng sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Minato dengan jarak 30 cm yang di kiranya Kaito Shion sambil menusuk-nusukan jari telunjuknya ke pipi lembut Minato dan matilah Minato*Author di Megidolaon*. Tapi Minato tetap tidak terbangun, malah dia membalikan badannya membelakangi gadis itu."Kaito bangun, ini aku Miku, Miku Hatsune" ucap Gadis itu yang bernama Miku Hat(topi)sun(matahari)e(?)*mulut Author di sumpel pake Daun bawang* . Tapi Minato tetap masih tidak bangun karena lagi aik-asik mendengarkan lagu Soji Meguroh.

'BRAK'

Mikupun menoleh ke asal suara dobrakan pintu tersebut "Siapa kalian?"."Aku, aku adalah kesatria Baja Hitam" ucap Reizato layaknya kamen rider Black, kemudian di susul oleh Selena "Salam kenal, nama saya Selena. Kalau perempuan secantik anda namanya siapa?" dengan sopan. Wajah Miku merona merah saat dirinya di panggil 'Perempuan secantik' "ahh... terimakasih atas pujiannya. Nama aku Miku Hatsune, salam kenal", lalu sadar lagi "apa tujuan kalian masuk ke kamar ayangku Kaito?" dengan nada curiga."Kaito...?" tanya Reizato dan Selena dengan heran."yap"

**Di kamar Tetsuya**

Tetsuya yang berusaha tidur, tidak bisa tidur karena di santet Author*Author di Heat Kaiser*."Aduh... aku tak bisa tidur, lebih baik cari makanan ah~" akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar dan setelah keluar dari kamar, dia melihat pintu kamar Minato terbuka lebar."Eh, itu kamarnya Minato-san bukan? Tapi kok kebuka gitu ya? Apa dia belum tidur? Lebih baik aku periksa, barang kali ada maling ayam pak Wagiman yang masuk ke kamarnya lagi" Tetsuyapun akhirnya menuju ke kamar Minato.

**Kembali ke kamar Minato**

"Maaf ya non, orang yang di atas ranjang itu sebenarnya adalah Minato Arisato, Pacar adikku yang MASIH BELUMKU RESTUI! Dan itu bukan orang yang anda sebut sebagai Kaito" jelas Reizato. Namun Miku tidak percaya dengan perkataan Reizato "Tidak mungkin, aku tak percaya dengan kalian, dia itu Kaitoku, bukan orang yang kalian sebut sebagai Minato Arisan" lalu menggendong Minato."Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba sebelum pertanyaan Reizato di jawab, sebuah sinar menyilaukan mata Reizato dan Selena yang keluar dari tubuh Miku."Aku akan membawa Kaito-kun kembali bersamaku" dan mengubah Miku dan Minato menjadi sebuah Daun bawang yang bisa terbang keluar melintasi Tetsuya yang kaget "Gyaa..." dan terjatuh ke belakang, Miku dan Minato(masih tidur) lalu masuk ke dalam bola kaca.

"Minato!" teriak Reizato pada bola kaca yang kini sedang melihat Miku menggendong(Baca: menculik) Minato menunju sebuah istana megah. Sebelum masuk ke istana itu, Miku berbalik menghadap Reizato sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke bawah dengan jari telunjuk menarik pipi kanannya ke bawah juga tanda bahwa dia sedang memancing kemarahan Reizato."WOY, KEMBALIKAN MINATO!" teriak Reizato pada Miku, namun Miku tidak menghiraukanya dan masuk ke dalam istana itu."MINATO!" teriak Reizato yang berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni asrama terbangun.

"Ada apa, apa yang terjadi, kenapa Nii-san teriak?" tanya Yukari. Tetsuya bangun "Minato-Minato-Minato!". Semua memandang Tetsuya dengan heran "a-ada apa dengan Nii-san?" tanya Minako yang heran karena Tetsuya menyebut nama Minato dengan gagap."Dia di-di-di"."Di apa?"."DICULIK!"."HAH?" Semua yang mendengar hal itu langsung kaget."Dimana?" tanya Junpei.

Reizato langsung menunjuk bola kaca yang di pegangnya "Di dalam sini"."HAH?" sekali lagi semua kaget."Tidak mungkin, anda pasti bercanda" ucap Akihiko."Ya benar, kalau anda mau buat lolucon lebih baik belajar sama Ikutsuki, pasti makin garing haha..." ucap Junpei."Kalau tak percaya lihat ini!" kata Reizato, semuanya pun melihat secara dalam-dalam isi bola kaca tersebut."Nii-san!" ucap Minako yang kaget karena melihat kakaknya yang masih tidur dipeluk-peluk oleh Miku melalui Jendela istana tersebut.

"MI-NA-TO...!" Yukari yang juga melihat itu marah, karena melihat Minato di gituin oleh perempuan lain. Kemudian memakai toa "MINATO, BANGUN!" tapi sayang, Minato tidak bisa terbangun karena lagi asik-asik mendengarkan lagu Soji Meguroh terus-terusan dan bermimpi nyanyi bareng OVJ. Yukari heran "eh, kenapa Minato-kun tidak terbangun?". Miku kemudian berbicara dari balik bola kaca "Dia itu Kaitoku, bukan orang yang kalian sebut sebagai Minato"."WOY, SIAPAPUN KAU, DIA ITU MINATO, BUKAN KAITO ORANG YANG KAU SEBUT BARUSAN!" teriak Yukari pake toa pinjaman haji Syarifudin."Tidak, dia itu Kaitoku, sekali lagi dia itu KA-I-TO, KAITO SHIONKU" ucap Miku."SUDAHKU BILANG, DIA ITU MINATO DAN CEPAT KEMBALIKAN DIA!" Teriak Yukari dan sukses membuat kaca asrama pecah sekali lagi."Coba saja kesini, WEK..." ejek Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kebawah dan menarik pipi kanannya kebawah dengan jari telunjuk. Kini kesabaran Yukari sudah sampai puncak "IHH... BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN PECAHKAN BOLA INI" ucapnya sambil membawa Palu berukuran raksasa.

Reeizato menghentikan Yukari "tunggu-tunggu-tunggu, jika kau melakukannya kita tidak bisa membawa Minato kembali" ucapnya. Yukari menghentikan kelakuannya "terus bagaimana?"."Kita masuk kedalamnya" jawab Reizato."Caranya?" tanya semuanya."Dengan lompat kaya Dora The Explore yang masuk ke dunia buku~" ucapnya yang meloncat-loncat bagai pocong dikejar Roy Suryo dan menyebabkan mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Yukari-chan, kakakmu benar-benar aneh" ucap Minako."Yah... begitulah"

Reizato kemudian berhenti "Baiklah, aku jujur memang tak tahu bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke dunia di dalam bola kaca ini"."HAJAR!" teriak semua yang mengALL-OUT-ATTACK Reizato sampai puas karena mendengar pengakuan dari mulutnya yang berbau Jengkol+Pete+Kaos kaki busuk."Aduh..." desah kesakitan Reizato.

"Mangkannya Reizato-san, kalau ngomong itu hati-hati" ucap Tetsuya."iya-iya" Reizato bangkit kembali "baiklah, ada yang punya ide bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan Minato, soalnya kita harus menolong dia sebelum dia di apa-apain oleh perempuan itu". Semua berpikir sejenak."Rei-chan, sebenarnya benda-benda yang ada di dalam peti ini di buat apa sih?" ucap Selena sambil memakai sebuah kaca mata dari dalam peti itu.

'CLINK'

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar keluar dari kartu itu dan mengubah Selena menjadi kartu lalu masuk ke dalam bola kaca itu."Selena!" teriak Reizato yang melihat kejadian itu."Rei-chan, aku bisa masuk, ayo masuk!" ucap Selena dari dalam bola kaca itu."oh begitu," tiba-tiba saat Tetsuya mengambil sebuah kaca mata yang ada di dalam peti itu, dirinya juga menjadi sebuah cahaya dan masuk kedalam bola kaca itu "Reizato-san, kau harus mengambil salah satu kacamata yang ada di peti itu untuk masuk ke dalam bola kaca ini"."Baik" Reizato lalu memilih sebuah kacamata, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa "Kok nggak terjadi apa-apa?".

"Coba yang lainya Nii-san!" ucap Yukari pada kakaknya tapi semua kacamata yang dipilih Reizato tetap tidak bisa memasukkanya ke dalam bola kaca tersebut."Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saku celana Reizato bercahaya "Hn?" Reizato lalu merogoh celananya dan yang dia temukan adalah sebuah kacamata Evoglassnya yang selama ini di simpannya."Nii-san, kok kaca mata Nii-san bercahaya?" tanya Yukari."Nggak tahu tuh" Reizato langsung memakainya sambil berkata "UTRA SEVEN" dan sebuah cahaya merubahnya menjadi wujud cahaya dan memasukannya ke dalam bola kaca tersebut "WOY AKU MASUK BOLA KACA TAPI SAYANG, KOK NGGAK JADI ULTRAMAN?". Semua yang melihat Reizato hanya bisa sweatdrop saja.

Minako bersiap memakai kacamata itu"baiklah," dan di susul Yukari "aku juga".Namun saat mereka memakai kacamata itu, tiba-tiba tidak terjadi apapun."Ke-kenapa? Kok nggak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya mereka berdua yang heran."Mungkin karena Bola kacanya mati kali, pasti matinya gara-gara lawakan garing milik kakakmu" ucap Mitsuru sambil menunjukan bola kaca yang ada di dalam peti, menghitam."Apa?" teriak semuanya."NI-NII-SAN!" teriak Minako sambil menitihkan air mata."Tenang Minako-chan, kita percayakan saja Minato-kun pada mereka" ucap Yukari."Ta-tapi..."."Sudahlah, jika bola kacanya kembali hidup kita akan segera ikut menolongnya" lanjut Yukari yang di balas oleh anggukan Minako.

**Di dalam bola kaca**

"Hei, Rei" ucap Tetsuya."Apa?" tanya Reizato."kelihatannya istananya dan suasana di dalamnya hanya bagus dari luar kaca saja ya" lanjut Tetsuya sambil melihat sekitar yang kini menjadi tempat mengerikan dengan langit berwarna merah bergelombang, kota yang sepi, berkabut dan yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah Kastil dimana Yukiko terperangkap didalamnya yang tak lain adalah Yuikiko's Castil."Kau benar, apalagi aku merasakan hawa negatif di sekitar sini" ucap Reizato dan terdengar alunan lagu 'Back Side of The Tv' milik Persona 4.

**Di tempat lain**

"Aku mencium sesuatu Kuma" ucap sebuah beruang yang dapat berbicara."Kau memang mencium apa tedd?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat dengan membawa dua Kunai pada beruang tersebut."Mencium bau manusia selain kalian kuma dan mereka berada di kastil Yukiko Kuma" jawab beruang itu."Apa ada orang yang terjebak di dunia tv selain Yukiko yang nantinya akan kita selamatkan?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut bob berwarna coklat."Kalau begitu kita akan menyelamatkan Amagi-san dan juga mereka" ucap laki-laki berambut mangkok bewarna abu-abu yang membawa katana.

**Kemabali ketempat Reizato**

"Rei-chan, kayaknya di sekitar sini akan banyak Shadow yang bermunculan" ucap Selena."Kau benar, aku tadi melihat salah satunya namun bentuknya berbeda dengan Shadow yang kita hadapi di Tartarus" ucap Reizato."Shadow itu apa?" tanya Tetsuya yang heran."Oh iya, kau belum tahu tentang Shadow ya. Baik biar aku jelaskan." Akhirnya Reizato menjelaskan semuanya."Oh begitu" ucap Tetsuya."Rei-chan, aku melihat ada 3 Shadow di hadapan kita" ucap Selena yang menunjuk 3 Shadow berbentuk bola yang menjulurkan lidahnya."Baiklah, Tetsuya lihat inilah yang dinamakan Persona" Reizato mulai memanggil personanya melalui kacamatanya "Joker"."Joker?"

'WUSH'

Sebuah pusaran angin datang dari segala arah dan membentuk sebuah wujud.

'CLINK'

Cahaya biru muncul dari tanah, lalu terdengar alunan musik 'UNKNOWN' dari Gundam 00 Dan Joker muncul dari dalam pusaran itu, 3 Shadow gemetar ke takutan dan mata Tetsuya terbelalak kaget "i-inikah yang dinamakan Persona?"("tapi kenapa namanya sama dengan mahluk yang ada di dalam mimpiku? Walau wujudnya bebeda") batin Tetsuya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam berada di belakang Reizato dan menghilang. Reizato tersenyum "Tetsuya-san, keluarkan juga Personamu"."caranya?" tanya Tetsuya. Reizato lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke atas langit "Seperti ini, lalu bayangkan Personamu dan katakan PER~ SO~ NA~, jelas?"."Baiklah" lalu Tetsuya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk langit, lalu menutup mata, membayangkan Apollo "PER~SO~NA~".

'CLINK'

Tiba-tiba keluar kartu Apollo berwarna hitam berarcana Star dan masuk kedalam tanah. Seketika itu juga keluarlah lingkaran Api hitam dari dalam tanah dan didalam lingkaran itu terbentuklah lambang Bintang.

'BLUR'

Dan terdengar alunan lagu 'Reach out The Truth -First Battle-' dari Persona 4 dengan bersamaan keluarnya sebuah Makhluk berwarna hitam bergaris putih horizontal di celananya yang panjang. Tiba-tiba 3 Shadow yang ada di hadapan mereka semakin gemetar ke takutan."Baiklah Tetsuya-san, apakah kau siap?" tanya Reizato."Aku siap-aku siap-aku siap" jawabTetsuya layaknya Sponbob Squerpants lagi lari menuju Krasty Krab bagai Orgil*Author di Heat Kaiser sekali lagi* sambil mengangguk."AYO!"

Kini Joker dan Apollo terbang menerjang 3 Shadow di hadapan mereka.

'BRUAK JLEB'

Joker meninju 1 Shadow itu tepat dari depan mulutnya dan menembus ke bagian belakangnya, lalu 1 shadow terbang ke arah Joker dari belakang, Joker yang mengetahui itu segera memutar badannya dan menabrakan shadow itu dengan Shadow yang ada di tanganya hingga kedua Shadow itu hancur sampai memuncratkan Cairan hitam dan mengenai Persona Reizato. Kini tinggal 1 shadow yang tersisa dan dihadapi oleh Apollo seorang, Shadow itu kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ke arah Apollo yang tengah bersiap untuk menyerangnya."HYAAAAT" teriak Tetsuya dan saat Shadow itu mendekat, tangan kanan Apollo mulai mengeluarkan api."RASAKAN INI!" dan Apollopun meninju shadow itu dengan tangan kanan berapinya hingga masuk dan menembus mulut Shadow itu dengan kerennya sampai tangannya teraliri cairan hitam pekat yang keluar dari dalam Shadow itu.

'BLUR'

Apollo lalu membakar Shadow itu yang tetap masih ada di tangannya dan musnahlah Shadow itu."Kau hebat Tetsuya-san" puji Reizato."Sama, kau juga Reizato-san, bisa mengalahkan 2 Shadow sekaligus" balas puji Tetsuya."Ah... biasa aja kok" ucap Reizato."Baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan Minato" ucap Selena dan mereka masuk ke dalam istana Yukiko dimana Minato di sekap Miku yang mengira bahwa Minato adalah Kaito Shion sang penjual es krim keliling*Author di tabrak becak*

**Masih di depan Istana Yukiko**

Setelah Reizato dan lainnya masuk, 3 orang dan 1 makhluk berbentuk boneka beruang baru datang dan meilhat ke adaan sekitar tempat di luar istana Yukiko. "Waow... Kuma, sepertinya ada pertarungan hebat disini Kuma" ucap beruang itu sambil melihat sekitar tempat bekas penganiyayaan Shadow."Yu-yuu, apa orang-orang yang tadi di bilang Kuma itu yang melakukan ini?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat kepada orang berambut mangkok berwarna abu-abu yang di panggilnya Yuu yang tak lain Yuu Narukami yang ada di Persona 4 The Animation yang dulunya di namai Souji Seta di manganya."Entahlah"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih telah membaca Fict saya di Chapter 9 ini, tolong di...<strong>

**R&R**

**Dan saya harap semua yang lagi UNAS dapat nilai yang tertinggi dengan belajar yang keras. AMIN...**


	10. Chapter 10: Penculikan 2

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Akhirnya update lagi.

Terima kasih untuk,

**My Review Fict:**

**Hikaru Tamano:** makasih udah Review Fict saya ini dan juga Kritikan dan koreksinya. Sekali lagi makasih dan jika ada kesalahan lagi tolong di beritahu ya.

**Miru-kun:** makasih juga untuk Reviewnya, jika ada kesalahan sekali lagi tolong di beri tahu ya.

**2mIn:** Makasih untuk Reviewnya.

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus. lalu Kamen rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Gundam milik Bandai, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya Productions, Vocaloid Milik Yamaha Corporation, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Itu semua kenyataan.

**Warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**Summary: **Minato dikira Kaito Shion oleh Miku dan Miku menculik Minato, TIDAAAAAKK! Minako nangis, Yukari cemburu dan pingin nyelamatin Minato yang masih tertidur tapi bola kacanya mati. Sedangkan Reizato, Tetsuya dan Selena salah tempat. Apalagi, Minato harus diselamatkan sebelum Fict ini menjadi Fict Rate-M karena Miku akan 'mengapa-ngapain' Minato yang masih di kiranya Kaito kesayangannya, DEMI APA? Bisakah Reizato berhasil menyelamatkan Minato sebelum Miku berhasil 'mengapa-ngapain' Minato?*Author di hajar FC KaiMiku*

* * *

><p><strong>Kamis Tanggal 28 bulan Mei tahun 2009, malam hari sebelum tengah malam<strong>

**Asrama Kirijou, lantai 1.**

Minako menangis di Lounge yang ada di lantai 1 karena Minato masih di culik oleh Miku yang masih mengira bahwa Minato adalah Kaito Shion."Sudahlah Minako-chan, kita pecayakan saja keselamatan Minato-kun kepada mereka, apalagi Tetsuya-san ada di kelompok kita juga kakakku yang sangat kuat" ucap Yukari yang berusaha menenangkan Minako."I-iya hiks... tapi aku takut na-nanti hiks... Nii-san di apa-apain sama gadis itu hiks..." ucap Minako yang terbata-bata karena menangis. Yukari lalu memeluk Minako untuk menenangkannya "sudah-sudah, gadis itu tidak akan mengapa-apain Minato-kun jika Minato-kun menolaknya secara paksa"."Kalau Nii-san menerimanya, gimana?" tanya Minako polos. Tiba-tiba pelukan Yukari semakin erat dan membuat Minako sesak napas, juga dari dalam tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura pembunuh "Jika dia menerimanya, AKANKU BUNUH DIA! HAHAHA..." ucapnya dengan nada menyeramkan sambil tertawa jahat dan sukses membuat Minako pingsan ketakutan di pelukannya serta membuat semua yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"Dia ini niatnya nenangin apa nakutin sih?" tanya Junpei dan yang lain geleng-geleng.

**Chapter 10: Minato Di Culik Hatsune Miku? (Bagian 2). Skull Arive Again?**

**Di Mayonaka TV**

'BRUAK'

1 Shadow berbentuk Zombie melayang berhasil di hancurkan Joker.

'BLUR'

Dan 2 shadow lainnya yang berbentuk meja berwarna putih berhasil di bakar Apollo. Tapi beberapa Shadow muncul lagi dari dalam dinding dan lantai."Reizato-san, apa kita harus terus menghadapi mereka semua sampai habis?" tanya Tetsuya."Tentu tidak, tujuan kita disini adalah pergi untuk menyelamatkan Minato dari Gadis yang bernama Miku Hatsune itu sebelum Minato di 'lukai' olehnya" ucap Reizato."Kalau begitu kita menyerang sambil maju!" ucap Tetsuya dan mendapat balasan anggukan Reizato dan Selena.

"Kalau begitu juga aku butuh Persona Gearku, dan ini saatnya untuk mencoba Arcana Fortune pada Joker" ucap Reizato yang memunculkan kartu Tarot Arcana Fortune bergambar Dual FN FIVE-SEVEN

'CLINK'

"PERSONA GEAR, FORTUNE" teriaknya sambil melempar kartu Fortune ke arah Joker dan sebuah cahaya menyelimuti punggung Joker lalu jadilah Dual FN Five-Seven itu menjadi sayap bewarna putih milik gundam Wing Zero Custom yang membuat Reizato heran "Kok sayap? aku kira Pistol" ucapnya yang heran."Reizato-san, apa aku juga bisa seperti itu?" tanya Tetsuya."Entahlah, dan sepertinya aku juga harus memakai senjata untuk melindungiku" ucap Reiato lalu memunculkan Arcana Star bergambar senjata cakar milik Kamen Rider OOO,

'CLINK'

"Star Claw" ucap Reizato sambil meremasnya dan sebuah cahaya menyelimuti ke dua tangannya dan jadilah Cakar lipat milik Kamen Rider OOO "Ayo, maju!" dan cakar itupun terbuka,

'CRANG'

"Wah... Rei-chan keren, aku juga, Persona!" ucap Selena sambil membalik kartu Arcana Lover bergambar Andromeda dan keluarlah Andromeda. Kemudian bentrokanpun terjadi lagi antara Viking VS Jek Mania*Author ikut bentrok*.

**Di lantai 1**

Yuu, Yosuke, Chie dan Teddy berlari di dalam Istana yang kini lorongnya di penuhi cairan-cairan hitam dan mayat-mayat Shadow yang hancur, tapi mereka terus berlari hanya untuk menolong Yukiko sambil di kejar-kejar Roy Suryo karena makan Mie Ayam Pak Wagiman tanpa bayar*Author di pendam Roy Suryo*.

"Yuu, kenapa nggak ada satu Shadowpun yang muncul?" tanya Yosuke sambil ngesot*Author di Giles Jiraiya*."Entahlah, mungkin sedang nonton Persona 4 The Animation kali" jawab Yuu yang sukses membuat semuanya Sweatdrop."Teddy, dimana orang-orang yang tadi kau cium baunya?" tanya Chie."Bau mereka ada di lantai 5 Kuma" jawab Teddy. Yosuke yang mendengar itu kaget "GILA, MEREKA CEPET BANGET! Kita aja masih berada di lantai 1 gara-gara di kejar Roy Suryo"."WOY OJO MELAYU KOWE!" teriak seseorang yang ada di belakang mereka yang ternyata Roy Suryo BENERAN."GYAAA..." mereka akhirnya lari memutar-mutari lorong dan bersembunyi di balik pintu-pintu agar tidak ketangkep Roy Suryo dan anaknya Sun Goku*Author kena Kame-kameha*

**-00-**

**Di tempat Minato**

Minato tetap tertidur pulas dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu di MP3nya sambil bemimpi jadi Minato Namikaze yang sedang melawan Kyuubi. Miku yang berada di sanapun masih meluk-meluk Minato dengan alaynya sampai-sampai membuat Author Sp-Cs jijay dan muntah untuk menulisnya*Author di buang kelaut*

**-00-**

**Kembali ke tempat Reizato**

Kini Reizato, Tetsuya dan Selena sudah sampai di lantai 5."Akhirnya kita bisa beristirahat ya" ucap Tetsuya yang lemes karena di kejar Naruto dan Sasuke yang lagi marah karena dirinya lebih ganteng daripada mereka berdua*Author kena Rasengan sekaligus Chidori*."Tapi kayaknya belum" sahut Reizato. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita yang menggema terdengar di telinga mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara isi hati Yukiko."Ini suara siapa?" tanya Reizato."Aku tak tahu, tapi menurut firasatku sih ada orang yang harus kita tolong duluan selain Minato-san" ucap Tetsuya."Kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Reizato dan mereka berjalan lagi.

Namun saat mereka mau membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di sebelah kiri lorong.

'CLINK'

Mereka berada di tempat lain dan membelakangi pintu."A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tetsuya."Aku nggak tahu" jawab Reizato sambil melihat sekitar dan diapun melihat pintu yang ada di belakangnya "dan lalu kenapa di belakang kita ada pintu juga tempat dimana kita melewati tangga?"."Kau benar, seharusnya tangga yang kita lewati tadi ada di sebelah kiri dan juga pintu yang ada di kanan saat kita menghadap ke depan seharusnya di kanan, bukannya di kiri" ucap Tetsuya."Iya-ya" jawab Reizato."Rei-chan, mungkin kita melewati sebuah penghalang yang terbuat dari lubang dimensi" jawab Selena."Kau benar juga, jika kita berbalik mungkin kita kembali ke tempat tadi namun tetap tidak bisa masuk ke pintu itu, kalau begitu kita jalan lurus, pasti kita bisa masuk ke pintu tadi" jelas Reizato dan benar apa yang di katakannya tadi "Baiklah, semua siap?", Tetsuya dan Selena mengangguk. Reizatopun membuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam berbando merah bergaun merah layaknya sang putri dengan bola mata berwarna kuning terang yang tak lain adalah Shadow Yukiko yang belum di ketahui oleh Reizato dan Tetsuya kecuali Selena.

"Hahaha... Welcome~" sapa Shadow Yukiko sambil mengelus-elus Shadow berbaju kesatria mengendarai kuda dengan topeng Shadow Arcana Emperor."Siapa kau?" tanya Reizato, kemudian dia tak sengaja melihat bola mata kuning milik shadow Yukiki yang mengingatkannya pada Reito di kepalanya yang pernah dia temui di tempat aneh ("Lalu mata itu, mata seseorang yang pernah kulihat pertama kali, apa dia memiliki hubungan dengan orang misteriue itu?") batin Reizato. Shadow Yukiko tersenyum "Hahaha... aku adalah-"."Yukiko!" teriak seorang perempuan yang memecahkan perkataan Shadow Yukiko dan berada di belakang Tetsuya bersama teman-temannya.

Shadow Yukiko tertawa "hihihi... ternyata ada tamu lainnya, selamat datang di kastil Yukiko, tempat dimana sang pangeran akan menyelamatkan putri yang di idam-idamkannya"."A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Chie yang kaget dengan Yukiko yang saat ini dilihatnya yang tentu saja hanyalah shadow Yukiko."Chie tenang, dia itu hanyalah Shadownya Yukiko, sama seperti Shadow milikmu,Chie..." ucap Yosuke yang berusaha menenangkan Chie yang tak sabar segera *PIIIIIP**Author di Galatic Punt*.

Tetsuya heran begitu juga dengan Reizato.("Shadow dalam wujud manusia?") Reizato tetap menatap tajam Shadow Yukiko tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya ("Tunggu, sepertinya di buku harian milik ayahku ada, kuingat dulu. Jika ada Shadow berwujud manusia dengan tampang yang sama seperti seseorang, berarti Shadow itu memiliki pemilik yang akan merubahnya menjadi Persona jika pemiliknya mengakui bahwa shadownya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tetapi jika dia tidak mengakui Shadownya adalah dirinya tersebut, maka dia akan di bunuh oleh Shadownya. Berarti aku harus menemukan Pemilik Shadow ini dan segera menolongnya") batin Reizato.

"Hihihi..." Shadow Yukiko tiba-tiba tertawa "baiklah, ujian dimulai! Dah~" dan Shadow Yukiko lari menuju pintu keluar."Tunggu, kembalikan Yukiko!" teriak Chie sambil berlari ke arahnya namun di hadang oleh Shadow Avenger Knight "jangan menghalangiku, PERSONA!" Chie langsung meremas Kartu Tarot Arcana Chariotnya,

'CLINK'

Munculah Tomoei dan langsung menebas Shadow Avenger Knight namun di tahan olehnya dan menyerang balik Persona Chie."AAAARGH..." teriak Chie yang terpental."CHIE!" Yosuke maju dan menahan berat tubuh Chie yang terpental "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum mesum*Author di gorok FC Yosuke*

"Yosuke, Chie, kita harus melawan Shadow ini" ucap Yuu dan mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari Chie dan Yosuke. Merekapun mulai memanggil Persona mereka.

'CLINK'

"IZANAGI!"."JIRAIYA!" dan munculah persona Yuu dan Yosuke yang tidak lain adalah Izanagi dan gurunya Naruto yang mesum yaitu Jiraiya*Author kena Rasengan*. Pertempuranpun dimulai "AYO"."Semangat Sensei! Kuma" ucap Teddy."Semangat untukku mana?" tanya Yosuke."Nanti aja, Kuma" jawab Teddy dengan polos yang sukses membuat Yosuke Sweatdrop.

Tetsuya dan Reizato mangap karena kaget melihat remaja-remaja di depannya bisa memanggil Persona yang ndewa banget gituloh*Author lebay*."Si-siapa mereka?" tanya Tetsuya."Aku tak tahu, tapi lebih baik kita lewati saja mereka, karena kita tidak ada urusannya dengan ini" ucap Reizato."Tapi..."."Aku percaya mereka bisa mengatasinya" ucap Reizato yang mendapat Anggukan setuju dari Tetsuya.

Tiba-tiba suasana di penuhi aura kematian dan terdengar suara mengerikan "PALE RIDER...". Reizato dan semuanya termasuk IT yang tengah bertarung melawan Shadow Avenger knight menoleh ke asal suara yang telah memunculkan sebuah Persona Pale Rider."Dia lagi" ucap Reizato dengan tampang serius. Pale Rider berlari menuju ke arah Yuu yang berjarak dekat dengannya sambil mengayun-ayunkan Scythe miliknya."YUU!" teriak Yosuke."IZANAGI!" teriak Yuu yang berusaha memanggil Personanya yang jauh dari sampinggnya Namun terlambat. Apakah ini ajal Yuu Narukami?

"TIDAK AKANKU BIARKAN!" teriak Reizato yang mulai dengan cepat memanggil Personanya "PERSONA!",

'WUSH'

Sebuah badai muncul tepat di depan Yuu.

'CLINK'

Dan membentuk Makhluk dengan badan berwarna Putih-Hitam dengan topeng badut datar."Persona Gear," teriak Reizato dan sebuah Kartu tarot Arcana Fortune bergambar Dual FN FIVE-SEVEN di depannya muncul "FORTUNE!" dan melempar kartu itu ke arah Joker yang jauh, namun cahaya itu dengan sendirinya menambah kecepatan dan sampailah ke Joker. Sebuah cahaya menyelimuti punggung Joker dan cahaya itu menjadi sebuah sayap milik Gundam Wing Zero Custom. Pale Rider mengayunkan Scythe milknya untuk menyerang Joker.

'TRANG'

Namun serangannya berhasil di tahan oleh Sayap Joker yang melindungi tubuhnya, Jokerpun mengibaskan sayapnya dan berhasil membuat Pale Rider terpental karena terkena jurus angin milik Joker, Pale Riderpun bangkit kembali."Kau... APA MAUMU?" tanya Reizato kepada Makhluk yang menyerupai wujud Kamen Rider Skull setelah dirinya berhasil menyelamatkan Yuu. Namun sebuah asap hitam keluar dari tubuh Makhluk itu dan melenyapkannya dari tempat itu."WOY, KEMBALI KESINI!" teriak Reizato ditempat makhluk itu lenyap. Tapi itu tak berguna karena makhluk itu benar-benar lenyap dari tempat tersebut "Si^l" umpatnya kesal karena diputusin Amingwati*Author di hajar ibu-ibu PKK*.

Tiba-tiba Shadow Avenger Knight yang dilawan oleh Jiraiya, Tomoe dan Izanagi mendekat ke arah Reizato."HEI KAU YANG ADA DI SANA, AWAS!" teriak Yosuke pada Reizato."REIZATO-SAN DI BELAKANGMU, AWAS!" teriak Tetsuya. Reizato yang melihat kebelakang hanya bisa membelalakan matanya karena tidak ada gunanya memanggil Personanya yaitu Joker yang masih berada di depan Yuu yang berjarak jauh darinya."PERSONA!" teriak Tetsuya dengan cepat memanggil Personanya yaitu Apollo untuk melindungi Reizato.

'BLUR'

Lingkaran api berada di hadapan Reizato dan saat Shadow Avenger Knight itu mendekat,

'BRUAK'

Apollo langsung memukul Shadow itu saat bersamaan dengan keluarnya dia dari dalam tanah dan berhasil membuat Shadow itu terpental ke atas dan jatuh dengan kerasnya.

"SEKARANG YOSUKE, CHIE!" teriak Yuu dan muka Yuu, Yosuke dan Chie Close up dilayar dan membuat layar TV Author pecah*Digiles Reader*."KAMI JUGA!" ucap Reizato, Tetsuya dan Selena yang kini wajah mereka ikut Close up di layar bersama tim IT dan mulailah mereka meng-ALL-OUT-ATTACK Shadow Avenger Knight dengan sadis.

Izanagi menusuk Shadow Avenger Knight sambil menyambar petir ke arahnya, di ikuti Jiraiya yang melempar shurikennya, Tomoe menebas-nebas, Apollo meninju dengan tangannya yang berapi, Andromeda merentangkan tangan dan keluarlah angin yang mementalkan Shadow Avenger Knight ke langit, dan terakhir Joker terbang ke langit dengan kecepatan suara karena memakai sayap Gundam Wing Zero custom sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan di sekitarnya terbentuklah angin Tornado yang mengarah ke Shadow Avenger Knight bersama dengan dirinya yang ada di dalamnya yang tengah bersiap menghancurkan Shadow tersebut dengan cara menendangnya layaknya Kamen rider yang sedang memakai jurus andalannya yaitu Rider Kick.

"RASAKAN INI!" teriak Reizato lalu Shadow Avenger Knight sudah di lahap badai tersebut sambil mendapatkan tendangan Rider Kick milik Joker yang menembus tubuh Shadow itu dan hancurlah Shadow itu tanpa menyisahkan apapun. Putaran angin Tornadopun terhenti dan Joker terbang kembali ke Reizato lalu memutar-mutarinya dengan perlahan kemudian berada di sampingnya. Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertegun dengan kejadian tersebut."Ke-keren..." ucap Yosuke dan di ikuti ucapan Teddy "Hebat Kuma..." dengan mata kinclong bagaikan kepala botak milik Indro yang kinclong.

"Hey, terimakasih" ucap Yuu."Sama-sama" ucap Reizato "oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Reizato Takeba, ini Tetsuya Suou dan ini tunanganku Selena" ucapnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk komplotan maling ayam Wagiman miliknya *Author di lempar sedotan*."Salam kenal" ucap Tetsuya dan Selena. Setelah berkenalan, Reizato menceritakan tujuan dia dan temannya datang, dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke barat untuk mengambil kitab suci*Author di hajar Sun Gokong* yah enggaklah, mereka akhirnya bersama-sama pergi menuju ke tempat Yukiko berada.

Beberapa menit setelah muter-muter dilabirin sampai-sampai bertanya sama Presiden SBY dan di kejar-kejar Amingwati, sampailah mereka di tempat Yukiko berada yang kini bersama dengan Shadow Yukiko di hadapannya.

"Yukiko!" teriak Chie kepada teman MAHONYA*Author di lempar TV*."Hihihi... lihatlah 'Diriku', para pangeranmu sudah datang, hahaha..." ucap Shadow Yukiko kepada Yukiko sambil tertawa jahat."Yukiko, HEY APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?" teriak Chie kepada Shadow Yukiko sambil menghampiri Yukiko yang asli."JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Yukiko yang menghentikan langkah kaki Chie."Yu-Yukiko..." Cheipun berhenti."HAHAHA... kenapa 'Diriku', bukannya pangeranmu mau membantu?" tanya Shadow Yukiko "oh~ begitu, 'Diriku' ternyata tidak ingin pangerannya tahu ya" sindir Shadow Yukiko. Chie juga Yuu dan Yosuke bingung."JANGAN! JANGAN BERITAHU!" teriak Yukiko."Aku Yukiko Amagi, anak pemilik Amagi Inn yang selalu membantu orang tua dengan terpaksa yang telah menyita waktuku untuk bermain bersama teman-temanku dan juga aku adalah calon pewaris dari Amagi Inn yang tetap juga tidak bisa bebas, apalagi aku tidak menyukai namaku sendiri yaitu'Yukiko Amagi', benarkan 'Diriku'?" ucap Shadow Yukiko kini mulai memancing Yukiko."Yu-yukiko..." Chie yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melihat saja."TIDAK!" jawab Yukiko.

Reizato, Tetsuya dan Selena bersiap berdiam saja sambil mencari tempat dimana Minato di culik.

**-00-**

**Di tempat Minato**

Miku tetap meluk-meluk Minato yang masih tidur dengan alaynya sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Last Night, Good Night' dengan suara cemprengnya sampai-sampai membuat telinga Author Sp-Cs budek dan semakin jijay untuk menulis ceritanya*Author Di cincang FC Miku Hatsune*.

**-00-**

**Kembali ke Istana Yukiko**

"Itu semua benarkan 'Diriku', karena aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Aku tahu semua penderitaanmu,hahaha..." ucap Shadow Yukiko. Kini Yukiko benar-benar kesal "TIDAK, ITU SEMUA TIDAK BENAR DAN KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, KARENA KAU BUKAN-KAU BUKAN..."."YUKIKO, JANGAN KATAKAN!" namun Yukiko tidak mendengar teriakan Chie."KAU BUKAN AKU!" Yukiko kini mengatakan sesuatu yang telah membangkitkan kekuatan Shadow Yukiko."HAHAHA..." Shadow Yukiko tertawa, tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul cahaya hitam dan di sekitar tubuh Shadow Yukiko terselimuti asap berwarna Hitam pekat, Shadow Yukiko lalu berubah menjadi burung merah yang terkurung di dalam sangkar.

"Aku adalah Shadow, Diriku yang sesungguhnya" ucap Shadow Yukiko."Semua bersiap, Kuma" ucap Teddy dan semuanya bersiap menyerang.

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yak terima kasih telah membaca Fict saya, silahkan untuk...<strong>

**R&R**

**Author Sp-Cs dan semua Author indonesia di Fanfiction turut berduka cita atas Tragedy jatuhnya pesawat Sukhoi Super jet 100 di Gunung Salak, semoga Arwah-Arwah mereka di terima di sisi Allah SWT, Amin...**


	11. Chapter 11: Penculikan 3

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Hore, sekali lagi update. Terima kasih untuk,

**My Review Fict:**

**Hikaru Tamano:** Makasih udah Review Fict saya ini dan juga Kritikan dan koreksinya. Sekali lagi makasih dan jika ada kesalahan lagi tolong di beritahu ya.

**Miru-kun:** Makasih juga untuk Reviewnya dan pertanyaannya, tentang rahasianya update cepetnya, saya tuh kalau buat Fict sambil dengerin lagu, nonton film favorit saya kayak Naruto, Gundam, Kamen rider, Ultraman dan lain-lain yang saya senangin dan download di indo webster sampai-sampai bisa membuat Fict pertama seperti ini. Setelah selesai buat satu Fict, buat lagi Fict yang lain mumpung masih ada waktu. Sudah, segitu saja dan jangan lupa belajar dan menunaikan ibadah agama. Oh ya, foto profilenya bagus, walau dirimu masih Smp -_-III

**2mIn:** Makasih untuk Reviewnya.

Saya seneng jika dapat Review, rasanya yah... sesuatu banget itu!

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus. lalu Kamen rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Gundam milik Bandai, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya Productions, Vocaloid Milik Yamaha Corporation,Bleach milik Tite Kubo , Naruto milik Mashashi Khishimoto. Itu semua kenyataan loh.

**Warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**Summary: ** Kini yang dihadapi Reizato adalah Shadow milik Yukiko, bisakah dia mengalahkan Shadow Yukiko dan menyelamatkan Minato sebelum Fict ini berubah menjadi Rate-M?

* * *

><p><strong>Kamis Tanggal 28 bulan Mei tahun 2009, malam hari sebelum tengah malam<strong>

**Asrama Kirijou, lantai 1.**

"NII-SAN! Hiks... AKU PINGIN NII-SANKU KEMBALI! Hiks..." suara tangis dari Minako terus terdengar karena Minato masih di culik anaknya Amingwati*Author di hajar FC Miku Hatsune*, sambil guling-guling Gaje dan membuat semuana sweatdrop tingkat menegah(?). Yukari yang melihatnya merasa kasihan, karena Minatolah keluarga satu-satunya Minako yang ada saat ini, walaupun dirinya ingin juga menangis seperti itu karena terus mengingat Minato dipeluk-peluk gadis yang lebih cantik darinya*Author di hajar FC Yukari*. Yukari lalu menatap langit ("Nii-san... kumohon tolonglah Minato-kun...")

**Chapter 11: Minato di culik Hatsune Miku? (Bagian 3). Finish Castil and Battle again?**

**Di Mayonaka TV**

"HAHAHA..." tawa jahat Shadow Yukiko yang telah menjadi Shadow seutuhnya, Shadow itupun menatap Yukiko "Sekarang, MATILAH KAU!" lalu menghempaskan sayap merahnya yang bisa mengeluarkan sembuaran api ke arah Yukiko."KYAAA..." teriak Yukiko."Yukiko!" Chie berlari ke arah Yukiko untuk menolongnya."CHIE!" teriak Yosuke yang tengah menghentikan Chie. Namun Chie tetap berlari ke arah Yukiko sambil memunculkan kartu Arcana Chariot,"Persona!" Chiepun memunculkan Tomoe dan langsung memeluk Yukiko sambil di lindungi Tomoe walau kelemahannya adalah api.

'BLAR'

"AAARGHH!" teriak Chie kesakitan yang tengah menahan serangan Shadow Yukiko."C-Chie..." ucap Yukiko yang tengah melihat Chie sedang menahan rasa sakit."CHIE, PERSONA!" Yosuke lalu memunculkan gurunya Naruto yang mesum alias Jiraiya*Dihajar FC Jiraiya*,"JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya maju dan melindungi Tomoe dengan cara menangkis seragan api milik Shadow Yukiko dengan menggunakan jurus anginnya dan berhasil."Dasar pengganggu" ucap Shadow Yukiko yang kesal. Yosuke menengok Chie dan Yukiko, "Chie, kalian berdua tak apa-apa?" tanyanya."Tak apa, kau sendiri?" ucap Chie."Aku tak apa" jawab Yosuke sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan giginya yang bersinar dengan kerennya sampai-sampai membuat mata para FC Yosuke semuanya buta*Author di mutilasi Yosuke*.

"Kita juga!" ucap Yuu yang mendapat Anggukan setuju dari Reizato, Tetsuya dan Selena."PERSONA!" teriak mereka berempat memanggil Persona masing-masing layaknya Banci kepijet Bus*Author dipijet pakai kaki Gundam Seravee*. Semua Persona mereka pun akhirnya muncul dari dalam kubur*Author kena ALL-OUT-ATTACK*."dasar penganggu, kalau begitu MATILAH SEMUA!" Shadow Yukiko sekali lagi mengibaskan sayapnya yang bisa mengeluarkan api dan mengenai semua Persona Yuu dan kawan-kawan.

"Semua, kita berpencar! Supaya tidak mengenai serangan Shadow ini" komando Reizato dan semuanyapun berpencar mengepung Shadow Yukiko."Heh, kalian tidak akan bisa melawanku, HAHAHA..." Shadow Yukiko lalu memunculkan Sebuah Shadow Prince Charming."Gawat, Semua hati-hati, jangan remehkan Shadow yang di panggilnya" ucap Yuu.

"Baiklah, biar kami bertiga yang akan melawan Shadow ini dan kalian hadapi saja Shadow teman kalian, mengerti?" ucap Reizato. Akhirnya Yuu, Yosule*Author di bacok Yosuke* dan Chie menghadapi Shadow Yukiko. Sedangkan Reizato, Tetsuya dan Selena menghadapi Shadow Prince Charming.

"JOKER!"."APOLLO!" Joker dan Apollo terbang ke arah Shadow Prince Charming, tiba-tiba Shadow yang di hadapi mereka mengeluarkan semburan api dan mengenai Joker."AAAARRRGGHHH! PANAS-PANAS-PANAS!" teriak Reizato dengan punggung yang terbakar sambil lari-lari GAJE layaknya di kejar Shadowya kanji yang MAHO*Author di kejar Kanji*. Semua yang melihat Reizato hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"Rei-chan, tenang! Akan ku padamkan apinya. Andromeda!" Selena menyurh Andromeda untuk mengeluarkan jurus anginnya pada Reizato, tapi...

'WUSH'

"GYAAAAA..." teriak Reizato yang terpental bersama dengan Joker dan menghilang dari tempat tersebut gara-gara terkena jurus angin Andromeda."Rei-chan, Tunggu aku!" teriak Selena yang tengah mengejar Reizato, semua yang melihat termasuk tim IT hanya bisa Sweatdrop."Yah... jadi aku sendiri yang harus menghancurkan Shadow ini, baiklah karena Shadow ini menggunakan jurus api yang sama denganku. Maka akulah lawan yang cocok untuknya." Tetsuya kini bersiap menghajar Shadow Prince Charming yang ada dihadapannya walau sendirian."AYO, APOLLO!" Apollo maju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Shadow Prince Chaming untuk menghancurkannya tentunya.

Izanagi, Jiraiya dan Tomoe sedang mengepung Shadow Yukiko."IZANAGI!" izanagi langsung maju menyerang pertama kali."Heh, makhluk lemah seperti kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Shadow Yukiko mengibaskan sayapnya yang bisa mengeluarkan api untuk mengenai Izanagi,

'BLAR'

"Tidak akan Kubiarkan, TOMOE!" teriak Chie."AKU JUGA, JIRAIYA!" teriak Yosuke juga, Tomoe dan Jiraiya maju sambil mengeluarkan es dan angin mereka untuk menangkis serangan api Shadow Yukiko dan melindungi Izanagi."Apa?" ucap Shadow Yukiko yang terkejut."Terima kasih semua, AYO IZANAGI!" ucap Yuu, Izanagi lalu menyambar petirnya ke arah Shadow Yukiko,

'JREEEETTT'

Dan berhasil mengenainya."Bagus Partner" ucap Yosuke. Namun Shadow Yukiko masih hidup "Sekarang rasakan ini, ENYALAH KALIAN!", tiba-tiba Shadow Yukiko memutar-mutarkan sangkarnya dan keluarlah badai api di sekelilingnya,

'WUSH'

'BLAR'

Badai api itupun berhasil mengenai Persona Yuu dan 2 sahabatnya."AAARRRGGH... pa-panas..." ucap Chie yang sakit ke panasan dan membuat dia pingsan."C-CHIE!" Teriak Yukiko dan menghampiri Chie,"Chie, bangunlah!"."PERSONA CHANGE, JACK O'LANTERN" Yuupun mengganti Izanagi dengan Jack O'Lantern,

'CLINK'

Jack O'Lanternpun muncul dan langsung menyemburkan apinya,

'BLUR'

"Api harus dilawan dengan api" ucap Yuu sambil membenarkan kacamata."Kau hebat Partner, AYO JIRAIYA!" ucap Yosuke dan Jiraiya melemparkan Shurikennya ke arah Shadow Yukiko, namun berhasil di hindari."Heh, emangnya aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan api saja, rasakan ini!" Shadow Yukiko tiba-tiba menghempaskan sayapnya, namun yang keluar adalah sebuah asap ungu dan berhasil mengenai Yosuke.

"Yosuke, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yuu kepada teman YAOI-NYA*Author di hajar Reader anti Yaoi*.Tiba-tiba Yosuke menyerang Yuu tanpa sebab dengan Kunainya juga Jiraiya yang menyerang Jack O'Lantern tiba-tiba, untungnya reflek Yuu cepat dan akhirnya Yuu bisa menghindar bersama dengan Jack O'Lantern."Yosuke, kenapa denganmu? Hah?" tanya Yuu sekali lagi dan tanpa sengaja melihat mata Yosuke yang hampa,"Y-Yosuke..." Yuu siap-siap dalam posisi bertahan dengan Katananya."HAHAHA... kau kini sendirian karena dia sekarang dalam kendaliku, HAHAHA..." Ucap Shadow Yukiko sambil tertawa jahat."Apa?"

Tetsuya yang masih melawan Shadow Prince Charming, melihat keadaan Yuu yang kini terdesak."Sial, dia dalam bahaya" ucap Tetsuya "Lalu dimana Reizato-san sekarang?", Shadow Prince Charming menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dan juga menyembuhkan Shadow Yukiko. Apollo kembali meninju terus-terusan sambil menendang dengan kerasnya Shadow Prince Charming namun berhasil di hindari.

**-00-**

**Di tempat Reizato**

"GYAAAA..." teriak Reizato yag tetap terpental kelangit dengan jauhnya,"a-aku ha-harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku jatuh dan mati dengan sadisnya dan membuat adikku nangis Gaje sampai guling-guling di tengah jalan lalu ketabrak ondel-ondel dan mati di tempat dengan mengenaskannya" Ucap Reizato yang mulai ngelantur karena diculik Sule untuk di masukan ke OVJ sebagai pengganti Azis Gagap.

'CLINK... WUSH'

Dari kejauhan, Joker datang untuk menyelamatkan Reizato dengan cepat, Reizato yang melihat itu mulai tenang."Akhirnya, baiklah kalau begitu" Reizato memunculkan kartu Arcana Fortune lagi bergambar Dual FN FIVE-SEVEN "PERSONA GEAR, FORTUNE" kemudian melemparnya sembarangan ke Joker dan kartu itu berubah menjadi sayap putih milik Gundam Wing Zero Custom di punggung Joker yang menambah kecepatan terbangnya.

'WUSH'

Dan berhasil menangkap maling ayam pak Wagiman*Author di buang ke jamban*."BAIKLAH, ORE SENJOU!" ucap Reizato yang akan kembali ke tempat Shadow Yukiko, tiba-tiba sebuah gitar jatuh dari langit dan mengenai kepala Reizato.

'CLINK'

'BRUAK'

"Aduh..." ucap Reizato sambil memegang kepalanya dan berdiri kembali lalu melihat gitar yang jatuh,"Hah? Gitar yang kudapatkan dari lomba bernyanyi di Chagal Cafe, kok disini?" tanya Reizato pada dirinya "Mungkin Gitar ini punya sayap? terserahlah, lebih baik aku mainkan saja." ucapnya sambil memainkan gitarnya mengunakan lagu 'Larc~En~Ciel – Day Breack's Bell' dengan lihaynya selihay Sule nari stripe sea*Author di bacok Sule*.

_**nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne**__**...**_

_**anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai**__**...**_

**-00-**

**Kembali ke tempat Yuu**

"AARGH..."

'BRUAK'

"YUU" Yukiko menghampiri Yuu yang jatuh karena kalah melawan Yosuke bersamaan dengan Jack O'Lantern yang juga jatuh karena dikalahkan oleh Jiraiya.("Tu-tubuhku... ti-tidak bisa... ku... gerakan...") batin Yosuke yang berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya namun sia-sia karena telah di suap Gayus Tambunan."Yu-yukiko, menyingkir!" ucap Yuu pada Yukiko."Tidak Yuu..." Yukiko kini semakin khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Shadow Yukiko tertawa "HAHAHA... aku tentu saja akan lari, lari dari kenyataan yang tidak aku inginkan, HAHAHA..."."TIDAK! aku kali ini tidak akan lari!" ucap Yukiko yang berada di depan Yuu."Yukiko..." Yuu berusaha berdiri untuk menuju ke WC karena tidak tahan lagi ingin membuat emas yang bisa mengapung di jamban*Author kena Myriad Truth*."Aku tahu, aku tahu aku membenci diriku karena aku anak pewaris Amagi Inn," air mata Yukiko perlahan membasahi pipinya "Tapi itu bukanlah alasanku untuk membenci keluargaku sendiri yang telah mendirikan Amagi Inn dan juga menjauh dari teman-temanku, karena... AKU TAK SENDIRIAN!" Ucapnya dengan lantang bagaikan Paskibra *Author di lempar tiang bendera."Yu-yukiko..." Chie yang tak sengaja mendengar itu tersadar dan berusaha bangun "kau me-memang tak sendirian, walau waktumu tersita tapi kau... MASIH MEMPUNYAi KAMI!" ucap Chie yang kini berdiri walau sedikit kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba dari langit terdengar suara alunan lagu 'Fuuga Naoto - Believe Yourself'

_**Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai**_

_**Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no...**_

Semua yang mendengar lagu ini terkejut."La-lagu ini..." ucap mereka bersamaan dan melihat ke langit,"REIZATO-SAN" teriak mereka bersamaan setelah melihat Reizato bernyanyi di atas punggung Joker bersamaan dengan OVJ yang nyanyi lagu 'OVJ – Kite Lagi'.(Bener-bener nggak nyambung -_-II)

Reizato kemudian melompat dari punggung Joker sambil tetap memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi.

_**Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai**_

_**Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya hijau menyinari tubuh Chie dan memulihkannya."A-aku sembuh" ucap Chie kebangetan.

_**Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku**_

_**Believe yourself Ashita e...**_

Dan selesailah lagu yang dinyanyikan Reizato. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyelimuti Yosuke dan melepaskannya dari pengaruh Korupsi Gayus Tambunan, juga menyembuhkan Tetsuya dari kelelahannya melawan Shadow Prince Charming yang alay."A-aku bisa menggerakan tubuhku" ucap Yosuke yang telah bebas dari Hipnotis Amingwati."Tenagaku kembali" ucap Tetsuya yang tak kalah heboh."Ti-tidak mungkin," ucap Shadow Yukiko yang tidak percaya.

"Aku sekarang tahu, AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI SANGKAR DAN MENJALANI HIDUPKU LAGI BERSAMA DENGAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!" jawab Yukiko pada Shadow Yukiko yang kini melemah."Sekarang!" teriak Reizato pada semuanya."OKE!" teriak semua.

"AYO, APOLLO, SHINING APOLLO BEAM!" ucap Tetsuya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan di ikuti oleh Apollo layaknya ultraman yang akan menghancurkan monster dengan jurus andalannya miliknya 'Ultra beam' dan memang benar, APOLLO MENGELUARKAN JURUS ULTRAMAN, GYAAAAAA...*Author lebay*

'CIIIIIIING'

Sebuah sinar berwarna merah ke emasan keluar dari silangan tangan Apollo yang mengenai Shadow Prince Charming.

'DHUAR'

Dan hancurlah Shadow Prince Charming layaknya Moster yang telah di hancurkan oleh Ultraman dengan kerennya."Yes" ucap Tetsuya.

Kini giliran Team IT yang akan mengalahkan Shadow Yukiko."Persona Change, Izanagi" teriak Yuu yang memanggil Izanagi lagi "SEMUA, AYO!"."IYA!" jawab semua yang sekarang Close up dilayar bersama Selena yang entah sejak kapan kembali secepat kilat."TIDAK!" teriak Shadow Yukiko kegirangan(?). Terdengar lagu Believe Yourself sekali lagi dinyanyikan Reizato.

Jiraiya dan Tomoe maju terbang ke arah Shadow Yukiko untuk menyerangnya, Jiraiya melempar Shuriken dan Tomoe bagian menebas, jurus mereka berduapun dapat menghancurkan sangkar Shadwo Yukiko dengan mudah."Bagus" teriak Yosuke dan Chie. Joker dan Andromeda mengikat Shadow Yukiko dengan rantai mereka."AYO, YUU!" teriak semua orang pada Yuu yang Kini adalah giliran Izanagi untuk maju dan berusaha menusuk Shadow Yukiko dengan tombaknya bagaikan Gundam Destiny milik Shin Asuka yang ingin menusuk Gouf milik Athrun dengan pedangnya.

'WUSH...'

'JLEB'

"AAARRGHH..."

'DHUAR'

Hancurlah Shadow Yukiko bersamaan dengan selesainya lagu yang dinyanyikan Reizato dan kini Shadow Yukiko kembali ke wujud semula."Yukiko, sekarang hadapilah Shadowmu sekali lagi" ucap Yuu kepada Yukiko."Baiklah," Yukiko maju untuk menerima dirinya yang ada di hadapannya dengan percaya diri sambil tersenyum,"Aku memang tidak ingin menjadi pewaris Amagi Inn, tapi karena aku sadar bahwa Amagi Inn adalah rumahku dan Inaba adalah tempatku tinggal bersama dengan teman-temanku, aku akan menghadapi kenyataan. jadi maukah kau kembali kedalam diriku? Agar aku tahu siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya." Shadow Yukiko yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

'CLINK'

Sebuah cahaya biru keluar dari dalam tanah dan mengubah wujud Shadow Yukiko menjadi Persona Yukiko, yaitu Konohana Sakuya. Cahaya itupun menjadi sebuah kartu Tarot Arcana Priestess dan menyatuh ke tubuh Yukiko."Ini Personaku..." Yukiko lalu jatuh lemas."Yukiko" Yuu langsung menahan berat tubuh Yukiko yang hampir saja jatuh di lantai.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Reizato tenang walau sedikit ambil bagian, lalu dirinya memandang Tetsuya cepat-cepat "Dan jurus Tetsuya-san yang di keluarkan oleh Apollo tadi benar-benar seperti jurus Ultraman, hebat banget deh. Aku sampai takjub" ucapnya ke hebohan setelah mendapat santet."Ah, tidak kok, ini semua berkat Reizato-san dan mereka" ucap Tetsuya yang tidak sombong.

Chie menggantikan Yuu untuk menggendong Yukiko dan mereka berempat menghampiri Reizato dan lainnya yang baru di kenalnya."Maaf, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Karena kalian, kami bisa menyelamatkan teman kami" ucap Yuu polos. Reizato memandang Yuu "Ah sebenarnya itu berkat kalian sendiri kok, karena kekuatan kebersamaan kalianlah yang membuat kalian berhasil melaluinya," ucap Riezato.

'GRUBUK-GRUBUK'

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sesuatu."Suara apa itu?" tanya Yosuke."Asal suaranya ada disana, Kuma" jawa Teddy sambil nunjuk tempat duduk yang biasanya di duduki raja dan ratu yang Author Sp-Cs lupa namanya*Author menyendiri di pojokan bersama Koromaru dan Kuro sih kucing hitam*.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah segumpal karung yang seperti kain kafan yang sebenarnya adalah kain kafan(?) dari tempat itu dan bergelinding ke arah mereka."POCONG!" teriak semua orang yang melihatnya, mereka secepatannya ingin kabur."TUNGGU!" teriak Tetsuya yang menghentikan mereka semua dan menghampiri Pocong tersebut."Tet-Tetsuya-san, itu Pocong loh" ucap Reizato ndeso yang membuat semua sweatdrop."Aku tahu, tapi lihat dulu siapa ini" ucap Tetsuya yang membalikan tubuh pocong itu."Minato-san?"

"Mpfh... Mpfh...-Bweh hah... hah... hah... terimakasih ya telah melepaskan ikatan kain kafan ini" ucap seseorang berambut biru berwajah sama seperti Minato versi dewasa."Ya, sama-sama, tapi kau siapa dan kenapa mukamu mirip seperti Minato Arisato?" tanya Tetsuya. Reizato memandang wajah Minato dengan jelas "Loh, kamukan Kaito Shion sih penjual es krim keliling seharga Rp 500, kok ada di sini dan kenapa kok kamu di ikat segala?" tanya Reizato yang memanggil Minato dewasa sebagai Kaito Shion sang penjual es krim keliling seharga Rp 500."oh~ Reizato-san rupanya, dan sebenarnya saat aku pulang dari jualan eskrim seharga Rp 500, tiba-tiba kabut tebal datang dan dihadapanku tiba-tiba saja ada 2 makhluk bermantel hitam dengan motif awan merah di setiap bagiannya dengan memakai pelindung kepala yang tergores vertical dan langsung menculik aku dengan cara menutup mataku dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri" jelas Kaito.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa kau ingat ciri-ciri muka mereka?" tanya Yuu."Aku sepertinya masih ingat, yang satu bermuka dingin dengan banyak kerutan di wajah dan mata berwarna merah yang sepertinya memiliki kipas hitam di matanya dengan warna hitam yang tiba-tiba saja bisa muter-muter. Terus yang satunya lagi membawa pedang besar yang dibalut perban mirip pedang Zan-getsunya Ichigo Kurosaki, tapi mukanya seperti ikan hiu, mungkin itu Kurosaki-san yang kebanyakan makan ikan Peh murahan, jadi mukanya seperti begitu, namun kayaknya itu bukanlah dia deh, soalnya Kurosaki-san kan ada di kota Karakura, apalagi kayaknya mereka itu seperti ninja" jelas lagi Kaito panjang lebar yang menjelaskan ciri-ciri muka kedua tersangka.

**-00-**

**Di kota Karakura, malam hari**

Ichigo Kurosaki yang lagi tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena dirinya merasa sedang di bicarakan oleh seseorang,"Kok aku merasa ada yang nyama-nyamahin aku sama Kisame ya?" ucapnya lalu tidur lagi untuk bermimpi menjadi Kisame yang tengah makan ikan Peh murahan.*Author di bacok Kisame*

**-00-**

**Kembali ke Mayonaka Chanel**

"Oh begitu, apa kau mengenal Miku Hatsune?" tanya Reizato."Miku, ya memang kenal, apalagi aku tengah mencarinya sekarang-tunggu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya balik Kaito."Ya dan karena kau, teman adikku DICULIK OLEHNYA KARENA MEMANGGAP MINATO-SAN ADALAH DIRIMU!" jawab Reizato."APA?" Kaito yang mendengar begitu shock,"Kalau begitu kita cepat menolongnya!" dan berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan keren dan berhasil membuat mereka sweatdrop.

"Yuu, apa kau mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Yosuke pada Yuu."Tidak dan sebaiknya kita antar Yukiko pulang" ucap Yuu lalu memandang Reizato "Reizato-san, kami pulang dulu ya"."Ya, hati-hati dijalan" jawab Reizato."Sama-sama, Kuma" sahut Teddy.

Setelah Yuu dan kawan-kawan kembali pulang, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu berwarna biru velvet muncul di hadapan Reizato dan lainnya."Eh, aku merasa pintu itu aneh sekali" kata Tetsuya."Kalau begitu kita masuk saja" jawab Kaito lantang. Merekapun membuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar yang berisi Minato yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya."Itu dia," ucap Reizato."MINATO-SAN"

Mereka berempat berlari menuju ke arah Minato, tapi sebuah Shadow berarcana Devil berkepala Kambing hitam dengan tanduk melengkung ke bawah dengan api hitam yang melayang di kedua tanduknya, berbadan manusia berkaki Singa dengan membawa palu menghalangi mereka. Tiba-tiba dari atas Shadow Devil itu ada sesosok perempuan berambut biru panjang di kuncir dua yang tak sadarkan diri sedang terkurung di dalam sangkar."MIKU" teriak Kaito yang berlari menuju Miku, tiba-tiba...

'DHOR'

Sebuah peluru meluncur dan mengenai lantai menghentikan langkah Kaito dan juga terasa hawa kematian di sekitar tempat itu."Kau, Makhluk berwujud Kamen Rider Skull, atau ku panggil saja Sekeleton. Karena Kamen Rider Skull kayaknya nggak pantes deh buat kamu" ucap Reizato kebancian yang membuat semua orang di sana sweatdrop.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, akhirnya selesai lagi HAHAHA... saya kayaknya harus buat yang lebih serius atau yang lebih lucu ya? Jawab dan juga apa nama tempat duduk yang di duduki ratu atau raja di atas tadi?<strong>

**Sekian terima kasih dan jangan lupa untuk...**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Penculikan selesai

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Hore, sekali lagi update. Terima kasih untuk,

**My Review Fict:**

**CrimsonRedHair: **Terima kasih telah mereview cerita saya, review anda sangat berguna bagi saya karena saya bisa mengetahui kesalahan saya. Terima kasih dan saya harap anda bisa mengikuti cerita saya sampai akhir walau itu terlalu banyak X-Hover untuk anda. Jangan lupa Update.

**Miru-kun:** Thanks untuk reviewnya dan maaf atas balasan review tadi, walau kamu masih SMP tapi umur bukanlah yang menentukan kita untuk menggunakan Profile, ok. Dan ini rahasia Update saya cepet, yaitu saya ini bukan satu orang melainkan beberapa orang termasuk anda. Kan Sp-Cs, berarti Sp itu saya dan Cs itu kalian, benarkan. Bercanda, sebenarnya rahasia Update saya itu saya ini memiliki teman-teman yang membantu saya membuat cerita, seperti Author **Miru-kun**, Author **2mIn**, Author **CrimsonRedHair**, Author **CrowInaba, **Author **Hikaru Tamano **dan **Author fanfiction indonesia dari berbagai cerita dan dari berbagai fandom dan para pembaca yang mereview berbagai cerita dari berbagai fandom **yang saya Copy Paste bagian ceritanya juga Reviewnya walau hasilnya hancur begini. Tapi cerita **Keresahan Hati** itu murni loh di pikiran hati saya. Oke itulah rahasia update cepet saya. Kalau kurang berguna ya sebenarnya itu saya bersama temen saya buat cerita bersama kecuali yang bagian sedih itu loh dan jika ada kerjaan kami jadi tidak bisa buat cerita, seperti ada UAS, UTS, UNAS, jalan-jalan keluarga dan keperluan lainnya yang membuat kami jauh dari latop. Dan jika tidak ada kerjaan kami buat cerita bersama, bisa gantian juga. APALAGI MASALAH INTERNET YANG NGGAK CONNECT AAAAAHHH!

**2mIn:** Makasih untuk Reviewnya.

Saya seneng jika dapat Review, rasanya yah... sesuatu banget itu!

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus. lalu Kamen rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Gundam milik Bandai, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya Productions, Vocaloid Milik Yamaha Corporation,Bleach milik Tite Kubo , Naruto milik Mashashi Khishimoto. Itu semua kenyataan loh.

**Warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh*

**Summary: **Entah kenapa sebuah Shadow Devil Arcana sudah di tempat Minato di culik bersama dengan makhluk berwujud kamen rider Skull yang diberi nama oleh Reizato sebagai Skeleton. Apakah Reizato, Tetsuya, Kaito dan Selena bisa mengatasi mereka?

* * *

><p><strong>Kamis Tanggal 28 bulan Mei tahun 2009, malam hari sebelum tengah malam<strong>

**Asrama Kirijou, lantai 1.**

"HUWAAA... hiks... hiks... NII-SAN!" teriak Minako sambil terus menangis karena Minato tetap masih di culik oleh Miku. Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa duduk terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun sambil terus berdoa agar Minato cepat pulang. Tiba-tiba Junpei berdiri "Aku tak tahan lagi," lalu memandang Mitsuru "Mitsuru-senpai, apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Mitsuru yang sedari tadi diam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menoleh ke arah Junpei "Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Iori". "Tapi Kita harus menolong dia" ucap Junpei.

Yukari yang dari tadi diam, berdiri dan menatap Junpei dengan muka serius "Dengan cara apa?" pertanyaan Yukari membuat Junpei terhenyak dan juga membuat Minako berhenti menangis karena ketakutan dengan wajah Yukari yang bagaikan SETAN*Author di lempar sendal*."Yu-Yuka-tan?". "Dengan cara apa kau bisa menolong Minato-kun?" Yukari lalu duduk kembali, memandang kebawah "Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah berdoa, berdoa agar Nii-san dan juga yang lainnya kembali bersama Minato-kun dengan selamat". Mitsuru menghelah napas lalu mendundukan kepala ke bawah "Yang dikatakan Takeba benar, yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah berdoa, semoga arwah mereka diterima di sisiNYA". "Amin-eh?"

Perkataan Mitsuru tadi berhasil membuat semua Sweatdrop dan telah membuat Minako menangis kembali sejadi-jadinya "HUWAAAA NII-SAN! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU! HUWAAAA...". "Satu lagi pengikut Amingwati" ucap Akihiko yang sukses di eksekusi Mitsuru.

TENG...

TENG...

TENG...

Bunyi jam dinding terdengar mengerikan di telinga semua orang dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba ruang tamu di asrama mati lampu, nuansa berubah menjadi hijau tua yang gelap, dan tengah malam menjadi mengerikan. Itu pertanda sekarang,

**DARK HOUR...**

"Dark Hour ya" ucap Mitsuru dengan biasa sekali. Tiba-tiba lagi, bola kaca di peti itu menyalah dan menunjukan 4 orang yang berada di kamar serba putih sedang melawan sebuah Shadow arcana Devil dan makhluk berwujud kamen Rider Skull, sedangkan Minato masih tertidur di atas ranjang putih dan Miku masih pingsan di dalam sangkar yang berada di atas mereka. "Nii-san"

**Chapter 12: Minato Di culik Hatsune Miku?(Final Bagian). Lets Go Minako!**

**Miku's Place**

Joker , Apollo dan Andromeda bersiap dalam posisi menyerang jika Shadow Devil dan makhluk berwujud Kamen Rider Skull yang di panggil Reizato sebagai Skeleton mulai menyerang mereka.

"Kau, apa maumu?" tanya Reizato pada Skeleton, Namun sekali lagi Skeleton lenyap dari tempat itu. Shadow Devil Arcana tiba-tiba menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke arah Reizato dan yang lainnya.

BLAR...

"MENGHINDAR!" teriak Reizato, semuanya berhasil menghindari serangan semburan api tersebut. "Sekarang, akanku serang." Teriak Tetsuya, Apollo maju menendang Shadow itu sambil dengan tendangan berapinya, namun...

TRANG

Sebuah perisai kaca menghalangi serangan Apollo. Tetsuya nampak terkejut "Apa?". Apollo yang tidak bisa menyerang itupun, terpental dengan kerasnya sampai menabrak dinding dan membuat sang pengguna kesakitan "AAARGH...".

Reizato melihat ke arah Tetsuya "Tetsuya-san," lalu memandang Shadow Devil dengan tampang serius "JOKER!" dan menyuruh Joker maju. "Persona Gear, Fool" Reizato kemudian memunculkan kartu Tarot Arcana Fool bergambar pedang putih dan melemparnya ke Joker.

CLINK

Tangan kanan Joker di selimuti cahaya putih dan berubah menjadi pedang putih berbentuk GN Sword Exia, lalu mengacungkan pedang itu ke depannya yang akan menusuk Shadow Devil yang ada di depannya dengan kecepatan tingginya.

WUSH

TRANG...

Namun sekali lagi, sebuah perisai kaca berhasil menghalangi serangan Joker. "HYAAAA..." teriak Reizato bersemangat. Tapi sayang, Joker terpental ke dinding bersama dengan Naruto yang di tinju Sakura karena ngintipin dia man-*Author di banting Sakura*.

"Rei-chan," teriak Selena pada Reizato dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku... tak apa-apa..." ucap Reizato sambil berusaha berdiri.

"aku akan menyembuhkan kalian berdua" ucap Selena, Andromedapun meretangkan tangannya ke arah Reizato dan Tetsuya. Sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan perlahan-lahan mereka sembuh.

Di tengah itu, Shadow Devil menghilang entah kemana tapi Reizato tetap bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

Di tengah-tengah itu juga, Kaito berteriak kepada Miku yang ada di dalam sangkar agar Miku tersadar "MIKU,BANGULAH! INI AKU KAITO, KALAU KAMU BANGUN NANTI AKU KASIH ES KRIM LOH", namun Miku tetap tidur sambil bermimpi bernyanyi Iwak Peyek versinya bersama Lady Gaga, Ayu Ting Ting dan Trio Macan. Namun Kaito tak sadar bahwa di belakangnnya ada Shadow Devil yang siap membunuhnya.

"KAITO!" teriak Reizato, Kaito langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan hanya bisa terkejut dengan ke hadiran Shadow Devil yang ada di belakangnya.

**-00-**

**Velvet Room**

Minato yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang, terbangun di sebuah lift berwarna biru Velvet dan di hadapannya terdapat dua orang yang di kenalnya yang tak lain adalah Igor dan Elizabeth.

"Khukhukhu~ maaf membangunkanmu nak, tapi seseorang yang lebih tua dengan wajah yang mirip denganmu menitipkanku ini padamu, sepertinya dia adalah ayahmu." ucap Igor sambil menunjukan 2 Kartu yang di pegangnya dan meletakannya di meja, dua kartu itu adalah Kartu tarot Arcana Fool dan Judgement. Kartu tarot Arcana Fool memiliki gambar senjata Pedang putih yang sama dimiliki seperti kartu Tarot Arcana Fool milik Reizato yang biasa digunakan olehnya sebagai senjata, sedangkan Kartu Arcana The Judgement kosong. Minato mengambil kedua Kartu itu.

"Khukhukhu~ kau sepertinya tahu apa itu dan berarti kau bisa menggunakan 'mereka' berdua bukan?" tanya Igor dan mendapat jawaban dari anggukan Minato. Igor lalu menunjukan kontrak yang di tanda tangani oleh Minato sewaktu Minato masuk ke asrama dan membukanya. "Ini adalah kontrak yang tadinya kau isi anakku," ucap Igor sambil meneguk teh yang beraroma kopi berasa coklat dan memberikannya pada Elizabeth karena rasanya tak enak "Apa kau masih ingat itu?"

Minato mengangguk, tanda dia masih mengingat isi kontrak itu. "Bagus, sekarang aku akan mengembalikanmu ke duniamu, tapi sebelum itu," Igor memunculkan tumpukan kartu dan mengambil 3 buah kartu lalu meletakannya di atas meja yang di tutupi kain biru. "Aku akan meramal nasibmu," Dia pun membalikan kartu pertama yang bergambar 'The Fool'. "Perjalananmu masih panjang, anak mudah."

Kemudian membalik kartu Blank ke dua yang bergambar 'Tower', "Di setiap perjalananmu akan ada banyak masalah yang akan kau hadapi"

Dan terakhir, membalik kartu ketiga yang bergambar 'The Death', "Dan setiap masalah yang telah kau selesaikan, akan menuntunmu ke arah 'Kematian'." Igor lalu mengembalikan 3 kartu itu ke tumpukan kartu yang ada di sebelahnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah angin meniupkan semua tumpukan kartu itu hingga berterbangan kemana-mana di dalam ruangan itu dan terjatuh di lantai. Tapi sebuah kartu berhasil di tangkap oleh Minato dan dilihatnya kartu itu olehnya yang telah membuat dia heran.

"Oh, boleh aku lihat nak?" tanya Igor, Minato lalu mengembalikan kartunya. Igor tersenyum melihat gambar Kartu itu yang gambar 'The World'. "Kau tahu Kartu ini nak?" Minato menggeleng, Igor melanjutkan perkataannya "Ini adalah 'The World', yang berarti keutuhan dari setiap perbedaan yang akan kau dapatkan dan menjadi satu sebagai kekuatanmu" Igor kemudian mengembalikan Minato kedunianya. "Till we meet again..." Dan semua menjadi putih di mata Minato dan membuat dia tidak sadarkan diri.

**-00-**

**Back to Miku's place**

TRANG

Joker menahan palu yang akan membuat Kaito berbentuk menjadi Tempe jika tidak di selamatkan oleh pedang Gundam Exia berwarna putih. "Kaito, cepat meng... hin... dar..." ucap Reizato yang tak sanggup menahan kekuatan Shadow Devil.

BRAK

BRUAK

Apollo langsung datang menendang Shadow Devil dengan kerasnya hingga terpental dengan keras menabrak dinding. "Kau tak apa Reizato-san?" tanya Tetsuya. "Tidak apa-apa," Reizato lalu membenarkan Topi bundarnya. Shadow Devil itu kemudian Berdiri dan menari. "Dia sedang apa?" tanya Reizato yang mendapat firasat tak enak untuk dimakan(?).

Kemudian dari dalam tanah keluar 3 Shadow dengan tangan di ikat, badan yang terselimuti kain kafan sambil loncat-loncat, memakai topeng Shadow Arcana Lover,berbentuk seperti Pocong yang tentu saja adalah Pocong(?). "Po-Po-POCONG!" teriak mereka berempat. Reizato langsung pingsan karena takut dengan Pocong yang di lihatnya.

Selena berusaha membangunkan Reizato "Rei-chan, bangun!" tapi Reizato tetap pingsan. Tiba-tiba mulut salah satu Pocong tersebut mengeluarkan semburan Es dan mengenai Persona Tetsuya dan Kaito. Tetsuya yang terkena serangan es, akhirnya pingsan.

Sedangkan Kaito yang juga terkena serangan es, malah di kasih susu basi, gula pasir yang adalah pasir sungguhan, buah yang busuk, air raksa dan Jadilah es Oyen unyu seharga Rp 0,00 buatan Kaito Shion yang mengandung Racun Tikus, Flu Babi, Flu Ayam, air keras dan obat nyamuk yang sudah di coba 2 dari 1.000 orang termasuk anda sekalian dengan hasil yang memuaskan, tapi sisanya meninggal dunia karena kehabisan obat.

"Hm~ aku kenyak makan Es Oyen, tidur ahh~" ucap Kaito yang kini tidur karena kekenyangan dan lupa akan tujuan semulanya datang.

"WOY!" teriak Selena yang Sekarang berada dalam bahaya karena sendirian, tiba-tiba...

Wush...

JLEB

Dhuar

Sebuah anak panah menancap di salah satu kepala Pocong tersebut dan menghancurkannya.

"Selena-san, kau tak apa?" tanya Yukari yang datang tepat waktu bersama Minako dan berhasil menyelamatkan Selena tepat waktu.

Selena menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kepada Yukari "Aku tak apa, terimakasih".

Yukari dan Minako menangguk "Sama-sama" lalu bersiap menyerang Shadow Devil dan 2 Shadow pocong tersebut.

Mereka berdua menodongkan Evoker mereka di kepala mereka sendiri, bersiap untuk memanggil Persona. "PERSONA!"

DHOR

Munculah dua makhluk di hadapan mereka, Orpheus dan Io. Orpheus memainkan Lyranya dan keluarlah sebuah bola api yang mengenai Shadow pocong tersebut dan membakarnya sampai hancur menjadi abu. Io lalu mengeluarkan anginnya dari dalam tanah dan berhasil menerbangkan Shadow berbentuk pocong yang terakhir hingga kembali ke Indonesia untuk di budidayakan(?).

Andromeda yang masih bertahan berusaha menyadarkan Tetsuya, Reizato dan Kaito dari ajaran sesat yang di ajarkan para OVJ kepada mereka.

Shadow Devil tiba-tiba memukul palunya ke tanah yang menimbulkan sebuah gelombang dan mengenai Yukari, Minako dan Selena yang ada di sana hingga terjatuh ke belakang. "Aduh... sakit" teriak mereka bersamaan menahan sakit karena terjatuh keras dengan tidak elit.

Yukari berdiri lalu berusaha membantu Minako untuk berdiri "Minako, kamu tak apa?".Minako menjawab "Aku tidak apa-apa," Minako lalu menatap Shadow Devil yang dia lawan "Namun Shadow itu kuat sekali, aku tidak yakin hanya kita bertiga bisa menang dari pertarungan ini" ucap Minako yang mulai pasrah akan keadaan.

Tiba-tiba Yukari menampar pipi Minako dengan keras.

PLAK

"Aduh, kau ini apa-apaan sih Yukari?" tanya Minako dengan nada marah sambil memegangi pipinya yang telah di tampar teman sekelasnya itu.

"JUSTRU KAU ITU YANG APA-APAAN!" Perkataan Yukari membuat semua diam kecuali Selena yang tengah berusaha menyadarkan Reizato, Tetsuya dan Kaito bersama Andromeda yang sedang melawan Shadow Devil. "Lihatlah, sekelilingmu" Minako lalu melihat sekelilingnya "Nii-san, Tetsuya-san dan Selena-san berusaha menyelamatkan Minato-kun untukmu dan untuk semua yang ada di asrama, tapi kau kenapa bilang seperti itu?" Yukari kini memegang tangan kanan Minako "Aku padahal mulai mengagumimu karena kau bisa memakai lebih dari satu Persona sama seperti Minato-kun, tapi apa?" Minako yang mendengar itu membelalakan matanya melihat pipi Yukari terbasahi oleh Air matanya sendiri "mungkin aku salah menilai dirimu." Yukari lalu menoleh ke arah lain dan menundukan kepala "Kau bukanlah seperti Minato-kun yangku bayangkan".

"Tidak, kau salah Yukari-chan, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa seperti Minato-nii" ucap Minako yang mulai semangat kembali. Yukari menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Minako "Benarkah?". Minako mengangguk "Ya," mereka lalu menatap Shadow Devil yang tengah bertarung dengan Andromeda "Aku akan buktikan padamu," Minako lalu mengganti Orpheusnya "PERSONA CHANGE, RAKSHASA", munculah makhluk berambut panjang, bertopeng merah menyeramkan, berbadan merah dengan membawa 2 pedang di hadapan Minako.

"AYO RAKSHASA!" Rakshasa lalu terbang ke arah Shadow Devil untuk menyerangnya dan dibantu oleh Andromeda dan Io. "Akhirnya kau bisa semangat lagi ya?" tanya Selena. "Ya"

Rakshasa berhasil membuat Shadow Devil terjatuh, namun Shadow Devil kembali berdiri dan di dalam dirinya mulai mengumpulkan cahaya berwarna ungu yang sepertinya akan dia keluarkan.

"Cahaya apa itu?" tanya Minako. "Aku sepertinya mendapat firasat buruk" sahut Selena. "Kalau nggak salah itu seperti cahaya yang di keluarkan Shadow kemarin yang pernah kita hadapi di atas Asrama saat Selena-san menyelamatkan Nii-san bukan?" tanya Yukari polos. Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga Jawdrop, menyadari akan sesuatu "JANGAN-JANGAN MAKHLUK ITU AKAN MENGELUARKAN MEGIDOLAON, TIDAK!"

"Yukari-san, bagaimana ini?" tanya Minako yang mulai panik. "Kita harus tetap melawannya Minako, kita harus berhasil menghabisinya sebelum dia mengeluarkan Megidolaon" ucap Yukari. "Baik," Minako lalu mengganti Rakshasa "PERSONA CHANGE, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" dengan dewa kematian yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

**-00-**

**Di SoulSocity**

Ichigo berusaha mengalahkan Eizen dan waktu itu dia tengah menggunakan Bankai dan topeng Hollow.

"Akanku kalahkan kau Eizen" ucapnya lantang. "Jangan sombong dulu kau, Dewa Kematian Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki..." sahut Eizen dengan sombong. "Getsuga Ten-" tiba-tiba Ichigo Kurosaki menghilang sebelum menyelesaikan jurusnya walau berhasil membuat Eizen bingung. "Eh? Kemana dia?"

**-00-**

**Kembali ke tepat Miku**

"-Shou" sebuah lengkungan hitam keluar dari pedang Zan-Getsu Hitam milik Ichigo yang tanpa dia sadari telah mengenai Shadow Devil di hadapannya yang di kira olehnya adalah Eizen hingga hancur.

WUSH

DHUAR

"YEAH, RASAKAN ITU EIZEN!" teriak Ichigo kegirangan. "Aku berhasil Yukari, yeah!" ucap Minako yang telah se enaknya saja memanggil Ichigo Kurosaki tanpa sepengetahuan _Tite kubo_. Yukari hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku adik Minato yang polos.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo tersadar bahwa dia tidak berada di Soulsocity. "Lah-lah? Aku berada di mana?" ucapnya sambil menengok kesana-kesini dan terakhir menengok Minako yang loncat-loncat kegirangan. "Loh, sopo kowe?" tanya Ichigo dengan menggunakan bahasa _Jawa_ pada Minako setelah topeng Hollownya pecah.

Minako tersenyum "Perkenalkan, namaku Minako Arisato, kalau namamu siapa?" tanyanya polos sekali yang padahal sudah meneriakan namanya waktu memanggilnya.

Pipi Ichigo mulai memerah dan membungkuk kehadapan Minako sambil tersenyum. "Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki dan apa kamu udah punya pacar" tanyanya sambil memegang ke dua tangan Minako dengan tersenyum menunjukan gigi-giginya yang bersinar dengan kerennya karena melihat kecantikan Minako yang Charmnya max level 6.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Ichigo terdapat hawa pembunuh dari seseorang yang dia kenal. "I-CHI-GO!" teriak suara seorang wanita yang ada di belakang Ichigo.

"Su-suara ini..." Ichigo perlahan menoleh kebelakang dengan expresi ketakutan "Ru-Rukia?".

JRET

"A-a-aduh-duh, lepaskan Rukia! Sakit tahu!" ucap Ichigo yang menahan rasa sakit di cubit oleh Rukia sambil di seret olehnya dengan tidak elit. "Tidak akan, sekarang ayo kita kembali. Kau itu masih punya tugas tahu!" ucap Rukia yang langsung memasukan Ichigo bersama dirinya ke sebuah lubang dimensi yang telah di siapkan oleh _Kamen Rider Decade_ untuk memulangkan Ichigo agar kembali bertempur untuk mengalahkan Eizen yang akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia.

Yukari, Minako dan Selena yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

Tidak beberapa lama, tiba-tiba Reizato, Tetsuya dan Kaito terbangun. "HAH~ selamat pagi dunia" ucap Reizato layaknya _Spongebob_ bangun pagi. "Pagi~" sahut Tetsuya dan Kaito yang belum sadar.

Selena yang melihat Reizato kembali sadar, langsung memeluknya "REI-CHAN...". "GYAAAAAA!" teriak Reizato yang kaget dan sekarang dia pingsan sambil kejang kejang karena masih memiliki kelemahan yang sangat Fatal Frame(?) baginya. "Lah? Rei-chan, kok pingsan lagi sih?" tanya Selena yang lupa kelemahan Reizato.

Tetsuya dan Kaito lalu tersadar akan tujuan mereka datang ke tempat Miku. Tak berlangsung lama, Kurungan yang telah mengurung Miku menghilang dan menjatuhkan Miku. "MIKU!" Kaito berlari ke arah Miku yang tengah jatuh, berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

PLAK

Akhirnya Miku terselamatkan di pelukan Kaito. "Phew, untunglah aku tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu" ucap Kaito pada Miku yang masih belum terbangun "Woy bangun!".

Perlahan-lahan mata Miku terbuka, gadis berambut biru muda itu perlahan-lahan tersadar "Kaito... eh?" tiba-tiba dia membelalakan mata "Ini benar kau, atau mimpi?" tanyanya sambil mencubit pipi kanan Kaito sampai menjadi jelek*Author di hajar FC Kaito*

"ADAW, woy kalau mencoba ini mimpi atau bukan, cubit pipimu sendiri!" ucap Kaito sambil memegang pipi kanannya dan menurunkan Miku. Namun Miku hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Maaf, tapi aku kangen sama kamu, soalnya kita udah 0,000000000001 detik nggak ketemu" sambil meluk-meluk lengan kiri Kaito dengan narsisnya.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop sekali lagi dan berhasil membuat Reizato terbangun kembali. "HAH~ tadi itu benar-benar mimpi yang menyeramkan" ucap Reizato sambil mengucek matanya sampai bening(?).

"REI-CHAN..." teriak Selena yang bersiap memeluk Reizato kembali dan untungnya berhasil di cegah oleh adik Reizato yaitu Yukari karena takut kakaknya tidak akan bisa terbangun untuk selama-lamanya jika di peluk Selena sekali lagi.

Minako dan Tetsuya menghampiri Minato yang masih tidur. "Nii-san, kok masih tidur sih?" tanya Minako yang heran. "Sudahlah, yang penting dia selamat dan masih belum mengetahui apapun," ucap Tetsuya sambil menggendong Minato "Lebih baik kita pulang". Minako mengangguk "Iya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Portal menuju dunia kitakan sudah tertutup waktu kami datang kesini".

Perkataan Minako telah membuat semua orang disana memandangnya. "YANG BENAR?"

Minako mengangguk "Benar, kalau tidak percaya tanya Yukari-chan," Minako lalu memandang Yukari "Benarkan Yukari-chan?". Yukari mengangguk "Benar"

"APA?" teriak semua. "Lalu bagaimana cara kita kembali?" tanya Kaito.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola lampu bercahaya di atas kepala Reizato. "Aku punya ide" Semuanya langsung memandang Reizato dengan pandangan penuh heran.

"Ide apa Nii-san?" tanya Yukari. Akhirnya Reizato menjelaskan idenya dan setelah itu semuanya menatap tajam ke arah Author Sp-Cs yang tengah sibuk mengetik cerita di buku ceritanya.

**-00-**

**Jumat Tanggal 29 bulan Mei tahun 2009, Dini hari**

**Asrama Kirijou, lantai 1.**

Mitsuru dan Akihiko sedang duduk di Lounge bersama Kambing kurban di sebelah mereka*Author di sidang KPK*. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya keluar dari bola kaca yang ada di dalam peti dan berubah menjadi wujud Reizato, Tetsuya, Minato, Selena, Yukari, Minako, Miku, Kaito, Amingwati, Roy Suryo, Sule, Parto, Azis, Nunung, Andre, para Super Junior, Larc~En~Ciel, Shine, Sm#sh, XO-IX, Chery Bell, AKB 48, Author Miru-kun, Author Hikaru Tamano, Author 2mIn, Author CrowInaba, Author CrimsonRedHair,Author FanFiction seluruh Indonesia kecuali Author Sp-Cs, para Indonesia Idol 2012, Presiden SBY, Lady Gaga, Ayu Ting Ting, Trio Macan, Trio garong, Trio Kwek-Kwek dan masih banyak lagi lainnya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa kembali dengan selamat ya" ucap Reizato lega. "Iya" sahut mereka serempak.

Mitsuru, Akihiko dan Junpei menghampiri mereka. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Reizato.

Mitsuru lalu menatap Miku. "Dan boleh kutahu, mengapa kau menculik Arisato-san?" tanya Mitsuru dengan nada polisi yang lagi mengintrogasi Gayus.

Miku tersenyum"Soal itu, maaf. Aku kira orang ini adalah Kaito, jadi ya aku bawa langsung dan aku kira kalian adalah orang yang menculiknya jadi, maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan.

Mitsuru yang masih menenteng tangannya bernafas lega "Baiklah," dia kemudian memandang Reizato dan Tetsuya "Sebaiknya kalian berdua kembalikan Arisato-san ke kamarnya sebelum dia sadar!". "OK!" ucap kedua orang itu yang langsung menuju kamar Minato di ikuti Minako, Junpei, Akihiko dan Yukari.

Mitsuru lalu memandang Miku dan Kaito "Kalau boleh tahu kalian ini siapa ya?". Akhirnya Miku dan Kaito memperkenalkan diri "Perkenalkan, namaku Miku Hatsune dan dia Kaito Shion". "Hai" ucap Kaito.

"Hai juga dan karena ini sudah malam, lebih baik kalian tinggal di sini sebentar walau Hatsune telah melakukan kesalahan" ucap Mitsuru yang menunjukan kamar mereka.

Selena yang berada di ruang tamu, ingin kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa peti pemberian Igor yang membuat kacau seluruh penghuni asrama. Tanpa dia sadari, sebuah cahaya ke emasan keluar dari retakan alas yang ada di dalam peti tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yak, inilah akhir bagian yang mengecewakan menurut saya. Karena Minato tidak bangun dan melawan Shadow Devil, tapi mungkin saat penyelamatan Fuuka dia pasti memakainya dan bentuk senjata apakah yang di dapatkan Orpheus saat di pakaikannya Persona Gear miliknya sendiri?<p>

Tunggu kelanjutannya dan kenapa Author Sp-Cs tidak ikut muncul di asrama? Itu karena G-Homenya di habisin orang-orang yang ada disana jadi... ya Cuma begitu saja*di cakar Teddy dan di gigit Koromaru*

Tapi Jangan lupa untuk...

**R&R**

**A/N: tahukah anda kenapa saya telat Update?**

**itu karena saya banyak kerjaan untuk persiapan UAS dan sepertinya saya meminta maaf untuk SEBESAR-BESARNYA bagi pembaca, sepertinya saya harus tunda dulu pembuatan ceritanya selama seabad*di culik Amingwati*, maaf tadi bercanda. Ehem... maksud saya selama 3 minggu kedepan sepertinya. Jadi DOAKAN SAYA AGAR BISA LULUS UAS DAN NAIK KE KELAS 2 SMK DENGAN NILAI DI ATAS KKM. Dan juga untuk yang UAS atau UNAS, SAYA JUGA AKAN MENDOAKAN KALIAN SEMOGA LULUS BERSAMA-SAMA.**

**Terima kasih berkat semuanya yang mau baca, kalian bagaikan keluarga saya di sini ,Semoga setelah selesai UAS saya bisa melanjutkan Cerita saya yang satu ini dan maaf jika ada Typo, GAJE, ANEH dan juga kesalahan lainnya. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **


	13. Chapter 13:  the Moon is open

**Persona 3: petualangan sang kakak**

Hore, sekali lagi update. Terima kasih untuk,

**My Review Fict:**

**Miru-kun:** Thanks untuk reviewnya.

**2mIn:** Makasih untuk Reviewnya.

**Hirosuke Namikaze (Chapter 5)**: saya memang suka main PB, tapi saya kayaknya lebih suka FanFiction *Di tembak para PB*.

Reizato: Kok segitu saja?

Sp-Cs: soalnya saya nanti PSG tahu nggak PSG?

Reizato: Praktek kerja?

Sp-Cs: ya benar dan kayaknya untuk bulan-bulan kedepannya... saya tidak bisa menyempatkan menulis cerita ini lagi kayaknya, padahal... hiks... menulis fict ini hiks... ADALAH KESENANGANKU HUWAAAAAA... AUWOUWOOOO(?). oke sekarang silahkan baca chapter saya.

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

_**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 milik Atlus dan Vocaloid Milik Yamaha Corporation._

_**Warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover_

_**Summary: **Reizato, kakak kandung Yukari tinggal di asrama. Hari demi hari telah dia lewati, bagaimana ceritanya?_

**A/N: Nama asrama saya ganti menjadi Asrama Iwatodai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jumat Tanggal 29 bulan Mei tahun 2009, pulang sekolah<strong>

**SMU Gekkoukan, kelas 2F.**

Minako dan Yukari masih berada di kelas walau bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Yang ingin tahu Posisi duduk para Charakter di cerita ini pasti tahu gamenya, tapi dengan sedikit perubahan oleh Author yaitu Yukari tetap duduk di depan Minato, Minato tetap duduk di belakang Yukari, Junpei duduk di sebelah kanan Minato dan terakhir Minako duduk di sebelah kiri Yukari sehabis membunuh charakter sampingan yang selama ini ada di Persona 3 dan Persona 3 Fes yang selalu duduk di sebelah kiri Yukari *Dibacok*.

_**~Chapter 13: the Moon is open and two Mystery Man~**_

"Hah~" Yukari nampak mengantuk begitu juga dengan Minako karena sehabis 'malam pertama'*Di Garudyne*.

Minato datang menghampiri dua perempuan yang di kenalnya tersebut "Hey,Kulihat-lihat dari masuk kelas sampai pulang sekolah hari ini kalian kok tumben ngantuk, memangnya kemarin malam kalian habis ngapain?" tanyanya dengan muka polos bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir.

Yukari dan Minako yang kaget terhadap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Minato, langsung duduk tegap dan tersenyum gugup kepadanya "Eh, mengenai itu... ".

Minato sedikit menaikan alis kanan matanya, tanda dia heran "Apa?".

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola lampu berukuran 100.000 Watt menyala di atas kepala Minako. "Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku dan Yukari-chan belajar sampai larut malam, jadinya ya ngantuk." Minako lalu memandang Yukari "Benarkan Yukari-chan?".

Yukari langsung tersenyum "Be-benar" dan di lanjutkan oleh mereka dengan tertawa gugup.

"Oh~" Minato Cuma ber 'O' riah saat mendengar pernyataan NISTA tersebut *di Garudyne lagi namun yang kena Ichigo Kurosaki(?)*.

Minako lalu memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan heran "oh ya, apa Nii-san hari ini tidak punya janji dengan siapapun?".

Minato mengingat-ngingat sebentar "Hm... tidak, memang kenapa?".

"Antar kami belanja ya Nii-san~" ucap Minako sambil tersenyum mengerikan layaknya SETAN yang mengartikan 'Kalau nggak, nanti aku santet loh'.

Minato yang tahu arti senyuman tersebut langsung gemetaran karena terkena Ailment SCARY Job(?) dari Minako "Ba-baiklah".

"YEAH!" teriak Minako dan Yukari yang langsung menyeret kaki Minato dengan sadisnya yang di kira mereka adalah tangannya ke Paulownia Mall "Nii-san yang bayar!".

Minato yang terkena Ailment Scary dari senyuman Minako, kini mendapat Ailment CRAZY dari perkataan Minako yang sukses mengakibatkan dia langsung menjadi GREAT SEAL *Di tebas dengan Harpa Orpheus namun yang kena Thanatos(?)*.

**-00-**

**Jumat Tanggal 29 bulan Mei tahun 2009, sore hari**

**Asrama Iwatodai, ruang tamu.**

"Tadaima!" ucap Minako dan Yukari dengan senangnya pulang ke asrama sambil membawa belanjaan yang segitu banyaknya di tangan mereka karena telah mengKORUPSI isi dompet Minato hingga kempes layaknya perut ibu-ibu hamil yang baru melahirkan*Di hajar Massa*.

"Okaeri~" sapa Miku Hatsune dan Kaito bersamaan yang sukses membuat Minako dan Yukari mangap tanda terkejut sedangkan Minato bingung karena melihat kedua orang baru lahir(?) yang ada di depannya yang belum dia kenal.

"ka-kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya Minako dan Yukari yang terkena ailment CONFUSE dari wajah bening Miku. Namun Miku senyam-senyum gaje.

"Yukari-Minako, mereka siapa?" tanya Minato yang telah membuat Yukari dan Minako semakin gugup.

Tidak lama kemudian Mitsuru keluar dari WC.

"Mitsuru-senpai!" teriak Yukari dan Minako pada Mitsuru.

Mitsuru lalu menoleh ke arah dua perempuan tersebut "Oh kalian sudah pulang, ada apa?".

"Kenapa dia ada di asrama kita?" tanya Yukari dan Minako bersamaan sambil memegang lengan Minato yang membuat lengan tersebut dapat berbunyi,

KLEK

Dan di susul oleh nyanyian merdu Minato "AAAAAAWWW... LENGANKUUUUU... LEPASKAN-LEPASKAN!".

Akhirnya Yukari dan Minako melepaskan pelukan dari lengan tersebut dengan berat hati "Ma-maaf...".

Mitsuru tertawa pelan "hihi... baiklah biarku jelaskan". Akhirnya Mitsuru menjelaskan semuanya.

**-Flashback-**

**Jumat Tanggal 29 bulan Mei tahun 2009, pagi hari**

**Iwatodai Train station.**

Reizato mengantar Miku dan Kaito ke statiun kereta. Beberapa menit kemudian, Merekapun sampai di depan Stasiun Iwatodai.

"There it is" ucap Reizato layaknya pemandu sorak(?). "Welcome to Gekkoukan High School, Hope You like it"

"SALAH DIALOQ WOY!"

**Ralat Yuk~**

"Yak, kalau sampai di rumah kalian jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan ya~" ucap Reizato pada Kaito dan Miku setelah memberi mereka tiket kereta.

"Baik" ucap Kaito dan Miku.

Tapi karena keretanya belum datang, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk.

...

Di samping itu juga ada sekelompok remaja, satu orang tua dan 1 gadis kecil yang sepertinya mengantar seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu berbentuk mangkok ayam yang ternyata mereka adalah Yuu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddy, Naoto, Ryutaro Dojima dan Nanako.

"Yuu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" ucap Yosuke dengan wajah gembira..

"kalau sampai jangan lupa kirim pesan ya" ucap Chie dengan wajah memerah.

"Dan juga jangan sampai melupakan kami." Ucap Yukiko dengan pipi memerah.

"Senpai, kalau ada waktu mampi ke rumah aku Yuk~" ucap Kanji ke-UKE-an sekali sampai semua yang disekitarnya muntah bahkan Amingwati juga ikutan muntah karena telah kalah ke-UKE-annya sama Kanji. *Di samber gledeg*

"Yuu-Senpai, kalau liburan mampir kerumahku aja ya~" Ucap Rise _Cooker_ dengan wajah Mesum.*Di hajar FC Rise*

"Sensei, jangan lupakan Kuma" ucap Teddy dengan wajah imut yang berganti nama menjadi Kuma(N).*Dihajar FC Teddy*

"Yuu-senpai harus tetap sehat ya" ucap Naoto dengan pipi memerah yang membuat cewek-cewek mencubitnya sampai jelek karena Imut .*Di Tembak Naoto pake Revolver*

"Yuu, kalau kawin bilang ya" ucap Paman Ryutaro kebangetan.

"Nii-chan harus kawin sama aku aja saat aku sudah dewasa nanti" ucap Nanako dengan muka memerah dan memeluk Yuu sambil nangis Gaje.

Semua yang mendengar itu menjadi terkejut.

"Na-Nanako..." ucap Yukiko, Chie, Rise dan Naoto termasuk Kanji yang nggak pingin Yuu kawin sama si cebol.*Author Di cekek, di Mutilasi, di Cincang, Di bakar dan di buang ke jamban*

"Sudah-sudah, nanti aku akan sampaikan kabarku jika sampai." Ucap Yuu dengan Coolnya "Kalian jaga diri ya."

Tiba-tiba orang yang mirip Yuu datang entah dari mana dan teriak marah pada Yuu "Woy, enak loe ya jadi peniru gue".

Yuu dan semuanya kaget karena ada orang yang mirip sama Yuu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yuu.

"Gue ini Souji Seta, Protagonis Persona 4 yang asli!" teriak orang itu yang ternyata Souji Seta(N). *Di Myriad Truth*

"Yuu ada Dua?" teriak Cewek-cewek kaget, kemudian... "KYAAAAA" mereka pun pingsan.

"Enak aja, Gue yang Protagonis Persona 4 yang asli!" ucap Yuu yang tidak kalah kesal.

"GUE YANG ASLI!".

"NGGAK, GUE YANG ASLI!".

Aduh bacotpun dimulai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yuu dan Soujipun mengeluarkan kartu Persona Arcana World mereka masing-masing yang bergambar Izanagi-No-Okami, "PERSONA!" dan meremas kartu itu bersamaan.

"Semua menghindar!" teriak Yosuke yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Yuu/Souji. Yaitu mengeluarkan Myriad Truth.

"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI," ke dua Izanagi itu keluar.

"BERHENTI!".

...

TUT TUT~

JES-JES-JES-JES-JES-JES...

Kereta Pun datang dari arah pertarungan Sesama Jenis(?) Protagonis P4.

Reizato, Kaito dan Miku melihat kereta tersebut. "Itu dia keretanya dan..." Reizato berhenti tersenyum karena heran saat melihat Yuu tengah bertarung melawan Souji "itu bukannya Yuu ya? Dia ngapain di sana?"

"PERSONA!" Yuu dan Souji mencengkram kartu Persona secara bersamaan.

"Semua menghindar!" teriak Yosuke yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Yuu/Souji. Yaitu mengeluarkan Myriad Truth.

"Ngapain mereka?" tanya Kaito dan Miku.

"Entahlah" jawab Reizato.

Kereta pun hampir sampai di stasiun, namun tidak di pedulikan ke dua Protagonis P4.

"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI" ke dua Izanagi itu akhirnya keluar.

"Lebih baik aku hentikan saja mereka." Reizato lalu berlari ke arah Yuu dan Souji, "BERHENTI!"

Namun Souji dan Yuu tidak menghiraukan teriakan Reizato,"MYRIAD TRUTH!".

"Hah? Apaan tuh" tanya Reizato pada dirinya sendiri.

Keretapun sampai di stasiun dan mendapatkan sambut sebuah ledakan.

BOOOOOM!

Yang mengakibatkan kereta tersebut hancur dan mendapatkan efek dari semua orang seperti di bawah ini.

Yosuke mangap, Chie megap-megap, Yukiko teriak "AUWOUWOOOO!" layaknya Tarzan*Di hajar FC Yukiko*, Kanji jadi UKE sekali*Di giles*, Rise langsung jadi Miku Hatsune*Di tonjok Miku* ,Naoto jadi Minato(?), Kuma jadi Bernard Bear*Di timpa Kamui*, Nanako langsung jadi istrinya Ken, Paman Ryutaro berubah jadi Kamen Rider Den-O*Di hajar Momotarosu*, Reizato di hajar Massa, Amingwati dan Tessy jadi Maho beneran, Roy Suryo jadi Tukang Becak, Naruto dan Sasuke Mahoan di tepi jalan*Di Chidori+Rasengan*, Orochimaru jadi Banci taman lawang*Di hajar*, Kira Yamato kawin sama Atrhun*Di hajar Lacus*, Deidara buka toko senjata di Inaba(?), Sasori buka toko boneka di Kuburan, Optimus Prime berubah jadi Bajai, Ustad Maulana ceramah sampai 1 Abad lebih, Nunung jadi langsing, Sule dan Andre jadi Gagap, Parto jadi salah satu dalang di Fanfiction, Minato jadi Hokage ke empat di Konoha, Junpei makan rumput *di Agidyne*, Akihiko dan Shinjiro 'Beradegan' di ranjang karena UKE sekali *Di keroyok massa*, Mitsuru jadi Erza yang ada di Fairy Tail, Yukari jadi penjual Jengkol, Fuuka jadi Yukiko(?), Ken Beneran Cebol *di lempar sendal*, Koromaru ngeong-ngeong bareng Doraemon, Aigis pacaran sama Astroy Boy *Dihajar FC Aigis*, Minako jadi Yandere, Adachi kawin sama Ikutsuki, Izanami dan Nyx berdandan paling jelek*di sabet dan di Thousand Curse*,sedangkan Yuu dan Souji...

"GYAAAAAA! KE-KERETANYA HANCUR!" Teriak Yuu dan Souji histeris layaknya ngelihat Protagonist Persona 5 yang baru muncul dan langsung menggantikan posisi mereka. *Author kena santet*

...

Akhirnya Kaito dan Miku tidak jadi pulang ke rumah mereka dengan senang hati(?).

**-End Flashback-**

"Ya begitulah ceritanya dan kata mereka perbaikan kereta dan jalurnya akan selesai bulan besok." ucap Mitsuru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Oh~" balas Yukari dan Minako yang hanya ber 'O' riah saja layaknya anak TK yang ngerti apa itu _Hotto Motto_. *Di hajar Roy Suryo*

"Terus mereka tinggal dimana?" tanya Minako.

"Tinggal di sini, Miku di lantai 3 sebelahnya kamar Yukari dan Kaito di lantai 2 sebelah kanan kamar Minato. Sebentar lagi kamar mereka sudah jadi" ucap Mitsuru.

Akhirnya Minato berkenalan dengan Kaito dan Miku dan merekapun makan malam bersama yang lainnya, kecuali Tetsuya dan Reizato.

...

"Nii-san dan Tetsuya-san dimana?" tanya Yukari yang sadar bahwa Reizato dan Tetsuya tidak ada di meja makan.

"Rei-chan mengantar Tetsuya-san pulang" jawab Selena.

"Yaaah~ kok Tetsuya-san nggak tinggal sama kita sih~?" tanya Minako lemas.

"Itu karena dia adalah seorang polisi dan tadi kakaknya mencarinya sampai ke sini karena satu hari telah meninggalkan tugas" kata seseorang pria berambut coklat susu berwajah hampir mirip Yukari dengan mata berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan topi bundar putih, rompi hitam tipis dan kemeja biru layaknya sang detektif yang tidak lain adalah Reizato Takeba, kakak laki-laki Yukari yang telah mengantar Tetsuya kembali pulang kerumahnya.

"Nii-san, emang rumahnya Tetsuya-san dimana?" tanya Yukari.

"Deket dari sini kok, kira-kira 1 KM dari Gunung Salak" Ucap Reizato yang mulai ngawur.

"Keadaannya terus gimana?" tanya Minako.

"Dia sedang menangani kasus." Balas Reizato yang kini duduk dimeja makan dan makan masakan Selena.

**-00-**

**Sabtu Tanggal 30 bulan Mei tahun 2009, siang hari sebelum pulang sekolah.**

**Pelabuhan Tatsumi Port Island.**

Hari biasa, semua melakukan aktifitas masing-masing dan tidak ada kejadian apapun kecuali Reizato yang sedang melihat-lihat birunya laut dari pelabuhan.

"Haaaah~ laut itu memang indah ya, apa lagi tempat ini masih seperti dulu" ucap Reizato yang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pelabuhan. "Seandainya aku memiliki tongkat pancing, mungkin aku mendapatkan ikan."

"Rei-san, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang dengan nada laki-laki.

"Pasti mikirin Selena yah~" lanjut seseorang dengan nada perempuan anak kecil yang cempreng buanget sampai membuat orang di sekitarnya budeg stadium Bung Karno *di sumpel pake daun bawang*. Yang ternyata adalah Kaito dan Miku yang sedang jalan-jalan sampai nyasar ke pelabuhan.

Reizato menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik 2 suara tersebut. "Hn, tidak aku Cuma melihat laut saja dan juga kenapa kalian kesini?"

Kaito tersenyum. "kami Cuma jalan-jalan," jawabnya.

"Oh~" balas Reizato dengan dinginnya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk.

...

"Rei-san," ucap Kaito pada Reizato yang membuat Reizato menoleh ke arahnya. "Kita disini sebenarnya ngapain sih?".

"Iya, kita kok diem-dieman begini sih?" sahut Miku juga.

Reizato yang mendengar pertanyaan mereka menjadi Sweatdrop. "Emangnya siapa yang ngundang kalian kesini?".

"Iya ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat karaoke saja yang ada di Paulownia mall?" tanya Miku.

"Aku mau ikut, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kaito.

Reizato berdiri "Baiklah".

**-00-**

**Sabtu tanggal 30 bulan Mei tahun 2009,Sore hari.**

**Madragora club, ruang No.10**

"Ok, kita mulai" Kaito langsung memilih lagu.

"Berhenti!" Miku langsung berteriak saat melihat judul yang tertera dilayar yang berjudul 'Miku Miku ni shite ageru'. "Bagus, Lagu kesukaanku, Mulai!" Miku langsung menekan tombol play.

"Ini lagu apa?" tanya Reizato yang heran akan lagu yang di mainkan mesin

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" jawab Miku. Musikpun mulai dimainkan dan dia mulai bernyanyi, tentunya dengan suara cempreng. *Di lempar sepatu*

...

Beberapa menit setelah bernyanyi tanpa lirik lagu yang muncul dilayar kaca anda karena Author males ngetik liriknya *Di lempar sendal*, Miku mendapat score 100 point karena berhasil menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan benar dan berhasil membuat Reizato mangap karena terkejut dengan hasil yang dia dapat.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku nyanyi" ucap Kaito dan mesin pun memilih lagu secara acak. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, layarpun menunjukan judul lagu 'Yatta'.

...

Beberapa menit setelah bernyanyi tanpa lirik lagu yang muncul dilayar kaca anda lagi karena Author males ngetik liriknya lagi *Di lempar sendal lagi*, Kaito mendapat score 100 point karena berhasil menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan benar sambil telanjang bulat kayak videonya*Di lempar es krim* dan berhasil membuat Reizato menutup Mata. Apalagi Kaito juga mendapat bonus dari Miku berubah sabetan daun bawang besar yang sangat keras.

"Hebat, suara kalian semua pas," ucap Reizato yang membuka matanya "Tapi ada bagian yang tidak kusuka sih saat kalian bernyanyi".

"Bagian apa?" tanya Miku dan Kaito.

"SAAT BAGIAN KAU TELANJANG WAKTU MENYANYIKAN LAGU 'YATTA'," Teriak Reizato pada Kaito "BISA TIDAK SIH NYANYI LAGU ITU NGGAK PAKE TELANJANG?".

Kaito tertawa "KYAHAHA... kan yang nyanyi aku, jadi terserah dong."

Reizato yang mendengar itu sweatdrop "Terserahlah, sekarang giliranku" lalu mesinpun memilih lagu dengan acak, beberapa detik kemudian berhenti dan layar muncul judul lagu 'Mbah Surip – Tak gendong Kemana-mana'.

"ASIK, LAGU KESUKAANKU" teriak Reizato yang mulai Gila *Di bacok*.

...

Setelah Reizato selesai bernyanyi layaknya orang gila, mereka akhirnya ngobrol bareng.

"Hey Rei-san, suaramu itu lumayan bagus loh." ucap Kaito.

"terimakasih dan suara kalian juga bagus, kalian bisa saja menjadi penyanyi terkenal" ucap Reizato.

Kaito dan Miku tertawa "HAHAHA... itu dulu".

Reizato yang mendengar itu menjadi heran "hn, maksud kalian apa?"

Kaito dan Miku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Reizato.

"Oh~ ternyata kalian dulunya seorang penyanyi," Ucap Reizato sambil menyangga kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa berhenti?".

"Kami berhenti karena album kami sendiri-sendiri semuanya jelek" jawab Kaito dan Miku dengan sangat jujur sekali *Author Di hajar, di mutilasi, di beri bom lalu di buang ke laut segitiga bermuda oleh FC Vocaloid*.

"Begitu..."Reizato kemudian berdiri, "Kenapa kalian tidak buat album bersama-sama".

Kaito dan Miku yang mendengar itu kaget, "Maksudnya?".

"yah berusaha, ciptakan album kalian bersama-sama mungkin... jika kalian nyanyi bersama pasti banyak orang yang suka dengan lagu kalian" jawab Reizato sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

Mendengar hal itu, Kaito dan Miku tersenyum. "Benar juga, ayo Miku kita buat album bersama." Ucap Kaito dengan semangat dan berdiri.

"Iya, mungkin bersama kita pasti bisa" ucap Miku yang juga semangat.

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti dan Reizato mendengar suara.

JTAR

Lalu muncul kartu tarot arcana Moon yang bergambar Kaito dan Miku duduk bersama di bulan sabit, kemudian terdengar suara.

'_**Moon come with the sea of soul...'  
>'the Moon Arcana has been open...'<br>'With the Guitar Nevan you can call bat in the dark thunder for you command...'**_

Lalu sebuah cahaya masuk kedalam tubuh Reizato.

("kok bahasa inggris? levelnya berapa? Senjatanya kok gitar?") batin Reizato yang heran dengan yang dia dengar.

Waktupun kembali berjalan dan mereka pulang bersama-sama.

**-00-**

**Minggu Tanggal 30 bulan Mei tahun 2009.**

Hari minggu di lalui Minato seperti biasa, di temani beberapa teman-teman sekolahnya seperti Kenji, Kazuki, Yuko, dan Chihiro. Akihiko pergi bareng Mitsuru. Minako dan Yukari jalan-jalan bersama Ryo. Fuuka masih belum di selamatkan. Ikutsuki di ajak Adachi kawin*Di lempar bom*. Kaito dan Miku buat album di tempat rahasia. Reizato jalan bersama Selena sambil menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya kemarin.

**-00-**

**Senin Tanggal 1 bulan Juni tahun 2009, malam hari sebelum dark hour.**

**Asrama Iwatodai, Lounge.**

Pagi hari di hari senin terlewati dengan cepat dan kini tergantikan oleh malam yang telah menggelapkan langit dengan miliyaran taburan bintang dan juga terlihat bulan dengan wujud setengah bola menyinari kota tersebut.

Reizato bersiap tidur di atas sofa. "Saatnya tidur~" ucapnya yang kemudian langsung lompat ke atas sofa sampai jebol.

**-00-**

**Dikamar Minato**

Tidak biasanya Minato tetap terbangun saat malam hari, kecuali jika dia ingin pergi ke Tartarus untuk menambah kekuatan atau memenuhi Permintaan aneh-aneh dari asisten Igor yaitu Elizabeth.

Alunan musik 'Living with Determination' terdengar bermain di MP3 miliknya. Dia kemudian memunculkan kartu Arcana Fool yang di dapatkannya dari mediang ayahnya melalui Igor.("Sebenarnya apa tujuanku memiliki Persona?") batin Minato, ("juga kenapa Aku dan Minako mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih daripada yang lainnya?").

Detingan jam terus berbunyi.

Klek...

Klek...

Klek...

Ditambah lagi suara percikan air yang jatuh dari wastafel.

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

Minato terus melihat kartu arcana Fool miliknya. ("Dan juga kenapa Reizato-san ikut mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama seperti kami? Bahkan kekuatan itupun melebihi yang kami miliki.").

Kemudian dia menoleh ke jendela, melihat langit hitam yang di hiasi miliyaran bintang yang di berikan oleh sang kuasa.

"Hah~ lebih baik tidur saja." Akhirnya Minato tidur, Namun saat dia mulai bermimpi. Dark Hour muncul dan mematikan lagu yang di dengarnya.

...

"Hai" terdengar suara anak kecil.

Minato membuka matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar di sampingnya. "Kau lagi?" tanya Minato pada bocah berambut hitam bermata biru dengan tai lalat seksi di dekat matanya yang duduk di sebelah tepi matrasnya.

"Ya," Bocah misterius itupun berpindah ke depan pintu kamar Minato layaknya setan "Ordeal berikutnya akan datang, jadi bersiaplah dan aku selalu bersamamu." Bocah itupun menghilang di hadapan Minato dengan hanya meninggalkan senyuman padanya.

("Kenapa setiap bulan menjadi setengah di Dark Hour, dia selalu muncul?") batin Minato. Akhirnya dia kembali tidur tanpa mendengar lagu ke sukaannya walau nantinya MP3 miliknya akan menyala kembali setelah Dark Hour selesai.

**-00-**

**Lounge**

Reizato tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun Dark Hour datang menggantikan malam selama sejam saja. Tiba-tiba tanpa dia sadari, sebuah sosok seseorang yang mirip dengannya keluar dari tubuhnya dan langsung muncul dan duduk di sofa.

"hmm..." suara ngigauan Reizato kembali terdengar sambil membalikan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sosok yang mirip Reizatopun itupun menoleh ke arah Reizato. "Dia tidur rupanya," ucap sosok itu dengan pelannya sambil menghampiri Reizato dari belakang sofa. "Bangunin ah~" Sosok itupun bersiap membangunkan Reizato, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Sebelum di bangunin, pakai tudung kepala biar dia nggak bisa mengetahui wajahku." Sosok itu lalu memakai tudung kepala dan hasilnya wajahnya tidak kelihatan sama sekali karena gelap, namun bola matahnya yang berwarna kuning ke emasan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. "Baiklah," sosok itu meletakan kakinya ke belakang sofa yang di tiduri Reizato.

BRAAK!

"GYAAA!"

BRUAK!

Reizato langsung terjatuh dari sofa dengan keras karena telah di dorong oleh sosok tersebut.

"Aduh..." diapun bangkit dan berdiri sambil memegangi pinggangnya, "Siapa sih yang nglakuin ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat sekitar. "Tidak ada seseorang padahal."

"Hai" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Reizato.

Rezato lalu menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan terlihatlah olehnya -dengan raut wajah kaget tentunya- sebuah sosok misterius yang memperlihatkan sinar mata kuning ke emasannya dengan jelas sedang duduk di sofa -Yang tidak lain adalah orang yang telah membangunkan Reizato-.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Reizato dengan tampang serius.

Sosok itupun menoleh ke arah Reizato dengan pandangan misterius, "Perkenalkan, namaku Reito dan aku adalah teman dekat Selena" ucap sosok itu dengan nada dingin, "Bagaimana keadaan Selena selama aku meninggalkannya?" tanya sosok itu.

"Oh~ ternyata temannya, Selena baik-baik saja." jawab Reizato, "Dan perkenalkan namaku-"

"Reizato Takeba. seorang pria yang sangat suka Gundam, Kamen Rider, Ultraman dan semua hal-hal yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan sekali namun memiliki IQ tinggi setelah berhasil selamat dari Insiden mengerikan 10 tahun lalu yang terjadi di Tatsumi Port Island, benarkan?" ucap Sosok itu yang telah memotong perkataan Reizato dan membuat Reizato kaget.

"Da-darimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Reizato.

"Nanti saat bulan purnama di Dark Hour telah penuh, kau akan melawan 'kerabat-kerabatmu' sendiri." Sosok itu lalu berdiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Reizato. "Sebisanya kau segel mereka. Jadi semoga sukses."

"Hei!" saat Reizato hampir menyentuh sosok misterus itu, Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan bersamaan itu juga sosok misterius itupun menghilang. "Ke-kemana dia pergi? Dan siapa yang dia maksud dengan 'Kerabat'?".

_**To be continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang setia membaca Fict pertama saya dari awal sampai chapter ke-13 ini, namun yang saya heran kenapa waktu menyelesaikan Chapter 13 kenapa harus ada PSG, semoga ini bukan menjadi pertanda hal buruk bagi saya dimulai Karena cerita saya di jeda setelah selesainya chapter 13.<strong>

**Jadi para pembaca, doakan saya bisa melanjutkan Fict pertama saya kembali dengan selamat setelah selesainya PSG. Ini bukan di discontinue loh, kan di akhir ceritanya ada tulisan **_**To Be Continue**_**, jadi masih berlanjut. Jadi mohon doakan saya agar bisa kembali menulis Imagination saya kembali.**

**Dan saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena terlambat untuk up date cerita.**

**Jadi **_**THANKS TO READ MY FICT AND THANKS TO REVIEW MY FICT**_**.**

**Ngomong-ngomong Covernya bagus nggak, itu adalah Setsuna F. Seiei salah satu tokoh protagonis Gundam 00 buatan Studio sunrise dengan sedikit editan dari saya, WKWKWKWKWK... XDDD.**

**R&R****  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Penyelidikan Rumor

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

Hore, sekali lagi update. Terima kasih untuk,

**Blazin'99(Chapter 4)**: Memang, saya pinginnya gitu, tapi di sini final bossnya lebih dari satu selain NYX. Jadi ada beberapa final boss baru yang akan di hadapi Minato Arisato(P3), Reizato Takeba(OC) dan Tetsuya Suou(P2). Dan itu akan di hadapi oleh mereka sendiri-sendiri. Jadi, baca sampai tamat ya.

**Blazin'99(Chapter 1)**: Sebagian sifat Reizato milik saya, sebagian lagi milik teman saya, sebagian lagi milik adik saya, sebagian lagi milik kakak saya, dan sebagian lagi milik anda. *Author di Gorok Reader*

**Blazin'99(Chapter 13)**: Minatokan kalau di manganya selalu tidur setelah pulang sekolah, jadi ya nggak nyadarlah *Author di lempar Orpheus ke segitiga bermuda*

**2mIn(Chapter 13): **Makasih atas reviewnya, berarti cerita sebelumnya nggak bisa di baca ya? *Pundung di kamar mayat*

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

_**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 milik Atlus, ultraman milik tsuburaya production, Jokowi milik Indonesia, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, dan Vocaloid Milik Yamaha Corporation._

_**Warning:** OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **Petualangan mancari kebenaran dari misteri hilangnya Fuukapun dimulai. Namun kejadian gaje menimpa mereka, apa itu? Baca saja._

* * *

><p><strong>Jumat Tanggal 5 bulan Juni tahun 2009, pagi hari.<strong>

**SMU Gekkoukan, kelas 2F.**

Pagi itu cerah seperti biasa. Di kelas, banyak murid bergosip riah sesuka hati mereka karena bel tanda di mulainya pelajaran pagi hari belum berbunyi keras di telinga mereka yang dikarenakan listrik sekolahan mereka mati WKWKWKWKWKWK XDDD. *Author Di hajar satu sekolahan*

Di selah-selah itu, duduklah 4 orang yang tak lain adalah Minato, Minako, Junpei dan Yukari sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Hei, apa kalian dengar tentang rumor itu?" tanya Yukari.

"Ya" jawab Minato, Minako dan juga kambing mereka yang bisa bicara. *Author di sembelih Junpei*

Tiba-tiba Sensei Toriumi menggeser pintu kelas dan menyebabkan semua kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan setelah pulang sekolah" bisik Yukari kebelakang dan setelah itu segera menghadap ke depan.

Ms. Toriumi pun meletakan buku pelajaran setebal 1 M dengan berat 100 Kg ke meja dengan kerasnya.

BRAK!

Namun karena tidak bisa menahan berat buku tersebut,

BRUAK!

Meja guru itupun akhirnya ambruk dan berhasil membuat semua murid yang ada di sana termasuk Barrack Obama Mangap selebar 2 meter. *Di lempar nasi goreng*

Pelajaran tersadis, terangker dan terkejam yang di pimpin oleh Ms. Toriumi sang guru terHorrorpun di mulai. *Author di paksa ikut pelajarannya T_T*

...

_**Chapter 14: Penyelidikan Rumor Penculikan Hantu**_

**Jumat Tanggal 5 bulan Juni tahun 2009, After School.**

**SMU Gekkoukan, kelas 2F.**

TRIIIIING!

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi merdu di telinga murid-murid SMU Gekkoukan. Terlihat para murid senang mendengar suara bel tersebut, sangking senangnya sampai-sampai ada murid yang lompat dari atap sekolah dan terjun bebas dengan indahnya hingga terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan kerasnya sampai membuat kepalanya pecah dan mencecerkan cairan merah yang ternyata darah dan cairan putih yang ternyata otaknya, juga bola matanya bergelinding ke di tanah hingga burung gagak menghampirinya untuk memakan otaknya dan memakan dagingnya sambil meminum darahnya.

Namun karena bagian di atas tidak di setujui pak SBY, akhirnya di ganti dengan jatuhnya beberapa bidadari yang tenyata ada pembuatan iklan minyak wangi _AXE _di tempat kejadian tersebut.

**Ralat~**

"Akhirnya... bell pulang kedengeran juga~" ucap Junpei dengan lemasnya setelah menerima pelajaran yang sangat sadis dari Ms. Toriumi.

"lemes~" sahut Minako yang juga lemas habis 'malam pertama' bersama Shinjiro.*Author di hajar Akihiko*

Yukari lalu berdiri "Yak, inilah saatnya."

Junpei dan Minato kaget "Apa?".

Yukari tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua "Jangan bilang kalau kalian lupa". Yang tentunya tersenyum Horror.

Minato dan Junpei gugup "Oh... te-tentang rumor itu, baiklah kita akan periksa bersama."

"Bagus," Yukari lalu melirik Minako yang kini memandangnya "Kau juga ikut Minako-chan?"

Minako berpikir sejenak "Hmm... baiklah."

"Oke sudah kuputuskan, aku tunggu kalian di asrama." Ucap Yukari yang kemudian keluar kelas.

**-00-**

**Jumat Tanggal 5 bulan Juni tahun 2009, sore hari.**

**Asrama Iwatodai, Lounge.**

Empat orang berkumpul di ruang tamu sedang mengadakan rapat kecil-kecilan tentang rumor penculikan Hantu yang menyebar di sekolahan mereka.

"Oke," Yukari membuka percakapan "Kita mulai bagian awal rumor penculikan 'Hantu' beredar".

Minato, Junpei dan Minako mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Yukari dengan cermat.

"Kenapa rumor itu dapat menyebar dengan cepat, jika itu pertama kali terjadi pada orang yang sendirian tengah hilang di culik oleh hantu?". Ucap Yukari bernada layaknya Naoto Shirogane yang tengah mengintrogasi Kanji agar kanji menyatakan cintanya pada Naoto. *Author dihajar karena nggak nyambung*

Minato segera menjawab "Itu karena ada 3 pelaku."

"Benar." sahut Yukari, kemudian dia segera melanjutkan "Tapi aku punya pilihan lain, beberapa yang kudengar orang-orang yang di culik 'Hantu' tersebut berbeda kelas dan tidak saling berhubungan dan itu yang membuatku bingung, bagaimana bisa ada rumor cepat menyebar begitu saja."

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" tanya Junpei, diapun menoleh ke arah Minato "Apa kau tahu?".

Kini Minako yang menjawab "Yukari-chan... kan ada Facebook, jadi rumor itu cepat sekali menyebar."

"Benar lagi," Yukari kini mulai tersenyum. "Dan juga aku tahu dimana tempat rumor itu dimulai."

Junpei yang mendengar itu kaget "Ja-jangan bilang kalau... Tempat itu adalah tempat yang ada di sebelah Tatsumi Port Island."

"Ya, itu dia" Yukari lalu memandang Minato dan Minako "Apakah kalian mau pergi bersamaku kesana untuk memecahkan misteri ini?".

"Baiklah" jawab Minato dan Minako.

"Hei apakah kalian Yakin?" tanya Junpei yang makin kaget.

"Ya harus bagaimana lagi? Kita harus memecahkan misteri ini!" ucap Minako dengat semangat Ramadhan.

"Tapi_..._ DI SANA ADA BANCI PENGHUNI TAMAN LAWANG!" teriak Junpei histeris.

"APA!" Sahut Minato yang tak kalah Histeris dan kini lemas dengan wajah yang gelap karena takut akan sesuatu yang telah keluar dari mulut Junpei.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah buat Nii-san kan~? Kan Yukari-chan telah bekerja keras untuk kita~" tanya Minako sambil tersenyum layaknya setan.

Minato kini kembali terkena Ailment Scary "Ba-baiklah.", namun dalam hatinya berteriak ("TIDAAAAKKK! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUUUU!").

"Oke, besok malam kita mulai menyelidiki tempat itu." Ucap Yukari dan membuat Junpei hilang nafsu makan.

Merekapun akhirnya melakukan aktivitas masing-masing setelah membuat janji untuk memecahkan kasus penculikan oleh Hantu besok malam di Back Alley.

...

Diselah penjelasan tadi, tanpa mereka sadari dari balik sofa. Reizato mendengar semua perkataan adiknya dari awal sampai akhir tentang misteri penculikan Hantu.

("Penculikan... oleh Hantu?") batin Reizato sendiri dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding saat mendengar kata 'Hantu'. ("Lebih baik besokku ikuti saja mereka") Reizato lalu menelepon Tetsuya untuk rencana besok malam –yang tentunya untuk pacaran-. *Di hajar karena ngelantur*

**-00-**

**Sabtu Tanggal 6 bulan Juni tahun 2009, After School.**

**SMU Gekkoukan, kelas 2F.**

Bel pulang sekolah kembali berdering.

"Nii-san bangun!" teriak Minako yang tengah mencoba membangunkan Minato dari kuburnya. *Di kejar pocong*

Minatopun terbangun dari mimpinya. "Ada apa sih? Nggangguin orang lagi mimpi enak aja!" ucap Minato dengan lemasnya.

"Memang Nii-san mimpi apa?" tanya Minako dengan polosnya.

"Mimpi jadi _Andika kangen band_" jawab Minato sambil ngibasin poninya.

Minako yang mendengar itu Sweatdrop. "Gitu aja sombong, aku saja mimpi jadi Istrinya _Kyuhyun _nggak sombong." Ucap Minako yang membuat Minato terdiam.

...

**Sabtu Tanggal 6 bulan Juni tahun 2009, malam hari.**

**Asrama Iwatodai, Lounge.**

Mitsuru dan Akihiko belum pulang dari urusan mereka, Miku dan Kaito masih berada di tempat rahasia untuk membuat album mereka, Reizato dan Selena nonton Tv di Lounge dengan jarak yang jauh. Kesempatan itulah yang di pakai Yukari, Minato, Minako dan Junpei untuk pergi malam hari sebelum senpai mereka pulang dari urusan mereka.

"Oke semua, ayo!" ucap Yukari pada tiga kawannya.

("SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI! KAMI NGGAK MAU NGELIAT BANCI PENGHUNI TAMAN LAWANG!") teriak Junpei dan Minato dari pikiran mereka.

Tiba-tiba Reizato yang dari tadi duduk bersama Selena di sofa dengan jarak 5 meter jauh dari Selena sambil nonton TV kesukaannya di malam minggu, menoleh ke arah 4 remaja tersebut.

"Kalian mau kemana malam minggu ini?" tanya Reizato pada Minato cs.

("Reizato-san, tolong kami!") teriak Minato dan Junpei sekali lagi melalui pikiran mereka.

"Biasa Nii-san, urusan ABG." Ucap Yukari pada kakak kandungnya.

"Oh~ Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap Reizato dan setelah itu dirinya melihat TV lagi, seperti benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

("GYAAAAAA!") sekali lagi teriak Minato dan Junpei dari pikiran mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Akhirnya mereka berempat keluar dari asrama.

Setelah 4 remaja tersebut keluar dari asrama, Reizato tersenyum licik.

**-00-**

**Sabtu Tanggal 6 bulan Juni tahun 2009, malam.**

**Tatsumi Port Island, Back Alley.**

Back Alley, sebuah tempat yang terletak di gang sempit ini di dalamnya penuh dengan Black Market, Pengedar Narkoba, Kriminalitas, PSK mangkal dan juga rumah Bordil, tempat ini terkenal akan Kriminalitasnya. Tapi di sisi itu, orang-orang di sana takut dengan sebuah kelompok yang ada disana. Kelompok itu bernama 'Banci Penghuni Taman Lawang'.

Setiap malam minggu para banci tersebut mangkal di dalam tempat tersebut untuk mengambil kepejakaan laki-laki yang masuk ke Back Alley, juga kepejakaan penghuni Back Alley. Tidak peduli jika laki-laki itu Terrorist, Penjahat, atau pengedar Narkoba terkenal sekalipun, mereka selalu mengambil kepejakaan mereka dengan cara yang sadis, sampai korbannya itu menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi tidak bagi Minato, Minako, Junpei dan Yukari yang tidak ingin menyerah untuk memecahkan Misteri penculikan Hantu. Remaja-remaja itu dengan tenang berjalan masuk ke tempat Nista tersebut dengan seragam sekolah musim panas mereka yang masih mereka pakai.

Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka terus di lihat oleh para penghuni Back Alley dengan mata yang tajam dengan niat yang tak baik juga.

Minako semakin merapat ke arah Minato karena ketakutan. "Nii-san... takut..." ucapnya ketakutan.

"Tenang, selama aku bersamamu, kau tidak perlu takut. Nii-san pasti akan melindungimu" ucap Minato dengan menyakinan dan Coolnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Minako, adik perempuannya.

Senyuman Minato sempat terlihat oleh salah satu anggota Banci yang mangkal di dekat tempat tersebut, diapun segera berlari layaknya Banci di kejar Satpol PP untuk mmberi kabar tersebut pada kelompok anggotanya yang lain dan bersiap mengambil kepejakaan Minato.

...

Di selah itu...

2 orang aneh mengawasi 4 remaja tersebut dari jauh dengan memakai Jubah serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka serta wajah mereka hingga tak ada satupun orang yang kenal.

"Rei-san, kenapa kita berpenampilan kayak gini?" tanya salah seorang dengan suara Tetsuya yang ternyata adalah Tetsuya Suou.

"Tenanglah, kita berpenampilan begini agar mereka tidak tahu kalau kita mengawasi mereka" ucap seorang dengan suara Reizato yang ternyata adalah Reizato Takeba.

"Oh~" sahut Tetsuya yang kini mengerti bagaikan orang yang baru ngerti apa itu Siskamling *Di bacok Apollo*."Eh lihat, mereka sepertinya di kepung preman, Kita bantu?" tanya Tetsuya yang melihat 4 remaja tersebut di kepung beberapa preman.

"Tunggu, kita lihat dulu!" balas Reizato.

...

Minato, Minako, Yukari dan Junpei dihadang oleh segerombolan preman di depan mereka.

"Hei, kayaknya ada orang yang masuk ke wilayah kita tanpa permisi." ucap salah seorang preman tersebut.

Preman satunya lalu melihat Yukari dan Minako dengan pandangan mesum. "Hey manis, main sama aku yuk~" godanya sambil mendekat ke arah mereka.

Yukari dan Minakopun sembunyi di belakang Minato dengan sedikit takut. Minato kini mulai siap-siap melindungi 2 gadis yang ada di belakangnya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Jika kalian masuk kesini, kalian harus memberikan kami uang" ucap preman satunya lagi.

"Kenapa kami harus memberi kalian uang, ini tempat umum!" ucap Yukari dari belakang Minato.

"Benar!" sahut Minako.

Preman tersebut tersenyum mesum kearah 2 gadis itu dan menyebabkan Yukari dan Minako kembali bersembunyi di punggung Minato.

Junpeipun berkata sesuatu dengan muka kiyut "H-hei, kami di sini datang dengan maksud baik-baik teman." Ucap Junpei.

Preman tersebut menatap Junpei "Hei, ternyata di sini ada kambing yang bisa bicara ya."

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa para bawahan preman tersebut.

"Ka-kambing? O-oh maksudmu aku?" taya junpei dengan gugup.

"Ya kambing, jadi diamlah!" ucap Preman tersebut sambil memukul perut Junpei dengan keras.

JDUG!

Dan membuat Junpei jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Junpei!" teriak Yukari dan Minako bersamaan setelah melihat teman mereka di pukul oleh preman tersebut.

"Aaarrghh!" desah kesakitan Junpei sambil tetap memegangi perutnya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku tadi tidak sengaja, jadi aku tak perlu dong minta maaf," lalu Preman tersebut menatap Minato yang masih melindungi Yukari dan Minako.

Minato menunjukan expresi marah ke preman tersebut.

Preman tersebut memandang raut muka Minato. "Kau ingin punya masalah denganku? Yeah kau. Pandangan macam apa itu Pretty Boy...?" ucap preman tersebut yang tengah bersiap memukul Minato.

...

"Sudah cukup" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan nada garang yang muncul dari belakang preman tersebut dengan jaket ungun kemerahan tebal, topi kupluk di kepalanya dan wajah garangnya yang tak lain adalah Shinjiro. "jangan ganggu mereka" lanjut Shinjiro.

"Apa aku punya masalah denganmu Aragaki? Oh yeah, kau ingin melindungi mereka karena kau pesuruh mereka, benarkan?" ucap preman tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa para bawahan preman tersebut.

"Ayo maju!" ucap Shinjiro dengan kerennya.

"OKE, RASAKAN INI PEN****NG" Preman tersebut maju sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul Shinji, namun naas. Shinjiro sedikit mengindar dan berhasil menjeglang Preman tersebut hingga jatuh mencium tanah. Semua yang melihat terkejut.

Preman tersebut berusaha bangkit. "Kau... akan mati di tanganku, Aragaki!" ucap preman tersebut dengan lemas.

Shinji langsung mendeathglare preman tersebut sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. "Bilang sekali lagi agar aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ucapnya garang sambil membengkokan tongkat besi yang ada di tanah sampai 20 derajat dan patah.

Tiba-tiba semua nyali preman menjadi ciut saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, aku Cuma bilang sampai nanti~" ucap Preman itu yang kemudian kabur dan di ikuti para bawahaannya.

...

Shinjiro lalu memandang 4 remaja tersebut."kalian bukannya teman-temannya Aki yang ada di rumah sakit kemarin? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Shinjiro.

Yukari lalu menjelaskan "Kami di sini karena membutuhkan informasi".

"Pulanglah, ini bukan tempat kalian yang cocok untuk bermain!" ucap Shinjiro.

"tunggu! Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu." ucap Minako yang menghentikan Shinjiro pergi.

Shinjiro menoleh "Baiklah, tapi ini hanya sedikit saja dan berjanjilah kalian tidak akan kesini lagi".

4 remaja itupun menganguk.

Shinjiro akhirnya menjelaskan sesuatu "Kalian mencari info tentang cerita hantu itukan? Itu hanya rumor. Kemarin yang ku dengar ada seorang anak perempuan hilang dan namanya Yamagishi, mereka membuat cerita hantu tentangnya."

Yukari terkejut "Yamaghisi. Tapi kenapa mereka membuat cerita hantu tentangnya?"

"Tunggu, Yamaghisi...? dia gadis yang di Bully itukan?" ucap Junpei.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" Shinjiro kemudian melanjutkan. "ada yang bilang gadis itu mati, karena minggu lalu dan sampai saat ini dia tidak pulang kerumah".

"Jadi itulah sebabnya kami tidak tahu keberadaan Yamaghisi karena dia menghilang, tapi kenapa ada cerita Hantu mengenainya?" tanya Minato pada Shinjiro.

"Kau serius? Tapi bukannya Yamaghisi itu sakit? Terus kenapa dia menghilang?" sahut Junpei.

"Hanya itu yang aku tahu." Ucap Shinjiro.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih atas infonya" ucap Yukari sambil membungkuk kepada Shinjiro dan di ikuti yang lain.

"Sama-sama" balas Shinjiro.

"Kau sepertinya baik" ucap Minako.

"Hm?" gumam Shinjiro yang tidak sengaja mendengar.

"Ah, ma-maaf" ucap Minako dengan pipi merona merah.

...

"Secepatnya kalian pergi sebelum-" tiba-tiba perkataan Shinjiro di potong oleh nyanyian.

'AKYU TAK MAU~ KALAU AKU DI MADU~

"Oh tidak terlamabat" ucap Shinji yang tiba-tiba panik.

Suara itupun semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"I-itu" Junpei kini memegang bagian bawahnya dengan kedua tangannya .

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Kelompok banci penghuni taman lawang" ucap Shinji yang ikut-ikutan megang bagian bawahnya. "Lebih baik kita cepat pegi sebelum-"

"Terlambat~" sebuah suara laki-laki yang mirp bancipun terdengar di telinga mereka dengan jelas. "Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dari kami~" ucap seonggok banci yang wajahnya mirip seperti Kanji yang ternyata Kanji. *Di Ziodyne Rokuten-maoh*

"eh ada cewek, gimana ini bos~?" tanya seorang banci dengan wajah mirip Aming yang tak lain adalah Amingwati. *Di celupin ke air panas*

"Biarin ajalah mereka, kan sasaran kita adalah cowok manis itu tuh~" ucap banci itu sambil nunjuk Minato dan tak sengaja melihat Shinjiro, "Eh ada bang Shinji~, kali ini abang tidak akan lolos loh~" ucap Banci tersebut yang membuat bulu kuduk Shinjiro dan Minato meriding.

"AAARRRGGGHHH TIDAK!, KEPEJAKAANKU AKAN HILANG!" teriak Junpei.

...

"Eh, ada kambing yang bisa ngomong tuh bos, enaknya di apain yah boss?" tanya banci yang nunjuk Junpei.

"Ih, biarin aja tuh kambing, kita lahap ajah tuh emo sama abang Shinji~" ucap banci tersebut.

"Syukurlah~ eke nggak di lahap juga~" ucap Junpei yang lega sambil ngomong kayak Banci kepijet truk Tronton. *Di bacok Hermes*

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian melahap Nii-san dan Shinjiro-san" ucap Minako yang menghadang para banci itu.

"Iya, aku juga!" ucap Yukari yang ikut menghadang banci tersebut.

"Heh, kami tuh nggak segan-segan ya ngelukain kalian~, jadi minggir loe-loe pade sebelum kena musibah~" ucap banci yang mirip Kanji. *Sekalilagi di Diziodyne*

"Betol~" sahut banci yang mirip Amingwati. *Di lempar sendal*

"EEEEEEWWWW..." ucap Minako dan Yukari yang sudah jijik melihat tingkah laku 2 banci tersebut.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" tiba-tiba 2 orang aneh serba hitam maju kedepan Minako dan Yukari, seperti mau melindungi mereka.

"Siapa loe?" tanya 2 banci itu.

"Kami adalah..." merekapun membuka penyamaran dan alunan musik 'UNKNOWN' terdengar dramatis di telinga mereka semua.

"SATPOL PP" ucap Reizato dan Tetsuya dengan pakaian Satpol PP dan memegang pentungan sambil nyanyi...

'IWAK PEYEK~ IWAK PEYEK~ IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUNG~'

'SAMPAI TUEK, SAMPAI ELEK, TRIO MACAN TETEP OKE~!'

Setelah nyanyi lagu dan joget bareng Super Junior(?), semua orang yang melihat termasuk 2 banci tersebut mangap.

"Kabur yuk~ ada Satpol PP" ucap banci 1.

"Iya, KABUR!" teriak banci 2 dan merekapun kabur.

"Hah, ketemu Satpol PP aja kabur, kalau ketemu _**Jokowi**_ pasti ikut Be A Man tuh, HAHAHAHAHA." Ucap Reizato sambil tertawa Gaje, diapun menoleh ke arah 4 remaja dan 1 orang tua *Di tabrak Castor*. "Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Reizato, "Mangkannya kalau pergi ketempat berbahaya, harus ada bimbingan orang tua".

"Ni-Nii-san... k-kok tahu kami ada di sini?" tanya Yukari.

CLINK

Mata Reizato bersinar. "Kemarin omongan kalian kedengaran di telingaku, jadi ya ketahuanlah" ucapnya sombong.

"Emang waktu itu Rei-san berada dimana?" tanya Minato.

"Di hatimu~" ucap Reizato dengan ke banciannya yang langsung di hajar FC Minato yang sempat mangkal di sana.

...

"Kau..." Shinji yang melihat wajah Reizato, mulai teringat sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba raut muka Reizato menjadi gelap dan merinding "Eh, a-ada apa?". Di dalam hatinya ("Ketemu satu mantan musuh lagi, sial!").

"Tidak, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Shinjiro dengan nada serius.

Reizato membalikan badan "Sepertinya tidak, HAHAHAHA..." ucapnya sambil tertawa gugup. Namun di dalam hatinya ("Untung dia juga lupa").

"Yukari-chan, Nii-sanmu sepertinya mencurigakan ya." Bisik Minako.

"Benar" sahut Yukari.

"Lebih baik kita pulang," ucap Reizato, dia lalu memandang kembali Shinjiro. "Dan terimakasih telah melindungi mereka dari gangguan preman tadi." ucapnya sambil membungkuk ke arah Shinjiro.

"Sama-sama dan kalau punya adik, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik dan jangan terulang lagi!" ucap Shinjiro dengan garang dan setelah itu pergi.

"Baik." Ucap Reizato dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke asrama.

...

**Dari atap kediaman Three Moiare Sister**

"Hm... Reizato Takeba, sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu sudah berbeda sifatnya." ucap seorang laki-laki yang memakai topeng Kamen Rider Kiva sambil membawa Pistol berbentuk Cerberus milik _Vincent Valentine_ yang telah melihat kejadian di bawah tersebut yang ternyata Yoshino.

Dia lalu membalikan diri. "Jika kau ada di sini, berarti adikku yang kini namanya berubah menjadi Selena ada padamu." Kemudian Yoshino melompat dari atap tersebut dan menghilang jatuh kegelapan.

"Sampai nanti di 'rumah', Reizato."

_**To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya saya sempet update walau masih PSG. Oke ini Penjelasan yang belum saya jelasin.<strong>

**General information**

**Persona**

**Nama Persona: Reverse Apollo**

**Arcana: Star**

**LV: 22**

**Weak: -ice -dark**

**Streght: -fire -light**

**Null: -**

**Absorb: -**

**Repel: -**

**Skill: -Agi –Maragi –Shining Apollo Beam –Bash –Sakukaja –Tarukaja**

**Next skill level: 25 **

**-Agilao**

**?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

**Reverse Apollo, bentuknya sama seperti Apollo milik Tetsuya di Persona 2 namun dengan warna hitam. Kehilangan ingatan telah membuat warna Apollo menjadi hitam dan telah mengubah Arcananya menjadi Star.**

**Skill Persona:**

**Shining Apollo Beam(Apollo): jurus yang digunakan Ultraman untuk menghancurkan alien yang di copy oleh Apollo hitam. Caranya menggunakannya sama seperti Ultraman, yaitu menyilangkan ke dua tangannya, kerusakan yang di terima sangat besar namun tenaga yang di keluarkan juga besar.**

**Persona Gear:**

**Guitar Nevan(Moon): Gitar yang di pakai **_**Dante son of Sparda **_**di **_**Devil May Cry 3 : Dante's Awakening **_**setelah mengalahkan Nevan, kini menjadi senjata Reizato yang bisa memanggil petir dan kelelawar hitam, juga dengan tambahan skill 'Drain' yang dapat menghisap darah musuh.**

**Oke gitu aja, maaf kalau jelek dan jangan lupa doakan saya nanti bisa lebih aktif Update, jadi...**

**R&R**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15: Begin Rescue high Priestess

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

Hore, sekali lagi update. Terima kasih untuk,

**Blazin'99(Chapter 14)**: yah~ begitulah kalau cerita ini cuma saya yang pegang bukan temen saya. Kalau cuman temen saya yang pegang, yah~ jadinya kebalikan dari imaginasi saya WKWKWKWKW... XDDDD. Tapi yang 'Keresahan Hati' itu asli dari hati saya(?). Jadi karena bantuan dari temen saya dan saya, cerita ini bisa jadi imbang. Karena pikiran saya dan temen saya yang berbeda bisa menjadi satu. Seperti mottonya _Kamen Rider Decade_ 'Hancurkan semua! Satukan semua!'.

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, ultraman milik tsuburaya production, Gundam milik Sunrise ,Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, dan Vocaloid Milik Yamaha Corporation._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Misteri __Kebenaran atas hilangnya Fuuka, satu persatu telah terpecahkan dan kini saatnya untuk menolong Fuuka Yamaghisi. Bisakah Fuuka di selamatkan?_

* * *

><p><strong>Senin08/06/2009, Daytime.**

**Asrama Iwatodai, Lantai 2 kamar Minato.**

"ZZZzzz... zzzzz..." dengkuran Minato terdengar merdu di ruang kamarnya. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara dengkuran Minato.

Tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian...

KUKU RUYUUUUKKK!

Terdengar suara Ayam jago berkokok dengan nyaringnya, pertanda Matahari telah muncul dari Timur. Juga membuat sang Protagonis Persona 3 terbangun dari kuburnya. *Di lempar BMW*

_**Chapter 15: Begining Rescue The High Priestess**_

**Senin/08/06/2009, Morning.**

**Asrama Iwatodai, Lounge.**

Sarapan pagipun sudah siap di atas meja, menunggu untuk dimakan. Semua penghunipun berkumpul di meja makan yang tentunya untuk sarapan pagi.

**-00-**

**Senin/08/06/2009, Lunchtime.**

**Gekkoukan High School, Faculty office.**

Minato, Junpei, Minako dan Yukari berjalan di lorong sekolahan menuju kantor guru untuk bertanya pada Mr. Edogawa tentang Fuuka. Merekapun sampai di depan kantor guru.

"Kita ke sini ngapain ya?" tanya Minato.

"Nii-san kok lupa, Kita kesini mau bertanya pada Mr. Edogawa-sensei. Kan dia wali kelas 2-E" jawab Minako.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita segera menanyakannya sebelum bel istirahat selesai." Sahut Yukari.

Dan saat mereka menggeser pintu kantor guru tersebut...

KRACK! *Author di lempar kursi karena sound efek pintu di gesernya jelek*

Terlihatlah Mitsuru dan Mr. Edogawa di sana bersama dengan seorang siswi berkulit coklat ke hitaman berambut jingga ke merahan dengan seragam perempuan sekolah Gekkoukan High School yang sepertinya ketakutan.

Minato, Minako, Junpei dan Yukari berjalan ke arah Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru-senpai, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Yukari.

Mitsuru menjawab "Sedang mengintrogasi".Mendengar jawaban itu, 4 remaja tersebut menjadi bingung. Mitsuru lalu memandang siswi yang di introgasinya tersebut dengan tatapan serius "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku tadi... Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Fuuka Yamaghisi?".

Mendengar ucapan pertanyaan tersebut, Minato Cs kaget dan tiba-tiba siswi yang ketakutan itu berteriak pelan."TIDAK, TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!" teriak siswi tersebut."Tidak seperti itu... aku tidak berharap itu terjadi".

Seluruh ruangan diam, siswi itupun melanjutkan pengakuannya tersebut yang telah membuat Minato, Minako, Junpei dan Yukari terkejut.

**-00-**

**Senin/08/06/2009, Afternoon.**

**Tatsumi Port Island, Paulownia Mall.**

Reizato dan Selena berjalan bersama di Paulownia Mall.

"Rei-chan, kita di sini ngapain?" Tanya Selena.

"Kita di sini sedang mencari Miku dan Kaito. Beberapa hari ini mereka tak tampak sama sekali di asrama, jadi aku takutnya mereka ngapain-ngapain. Apalagi hilangnya ber... du... a... an... hiiii~" Jawab Reizato sambil mikir yang nggak-nggak terhadap Miku dan Kaito sampai membuatnya merinding Gaje.

"Benar juga..." sahut Selena yang juga ikut-ikut melihat sekitarnya agar bisa menemukan 2 _Vocaloid_ tersebut.

...

1 jam kemudian, mereka istirahat duduk di tempat duduk yang di sediakan di sana.

"Hah... dimana sih mereka...?" gerutu Reizato.

"Ohayou~ Reizato-san." Sapa Tetsuya yang tidak sengaja berjalan di sana. "Kau kenapa, apalagi jalannya sama Selena. Apa kalian lagi kencan ya~" ucap Tetsuya yang mulai ngegoda iman Reizato. *Di Heat Kaiser*

"Tetsuya-san, nggak kok, kami cuma cari Miku dan Kaito. Soalnya... beberapa hari ini mereka tak tampak di asrama." Jawab Reizato.

"Oh~ mereka ya, tadi aku lihat sih." ucap Tetsuya.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Reizato.

"5 menit tadi aku lihat mereka masuk ke sebuah Studio di sini, bersama beberapa orang yang berpakaian seperti penyanyi Terkenal." Jelas Tetsuya panjang lebar.

"Oh~ ya sudahlah, terima kasih ya dan... kenapa Tetsuya-san berada di sini?" tanya Reizato.

"Menyelidiki perkara yang di selidiki oleh adikmu, yaitu hilangnya seorang siswi yang berasal dari Gekkoukan High School yang bernama Fuuka Yamaghisi." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Terus, apakah polisi sedang menyelidikinya?" tanya Reizato.

"Tidak, masih belum di selidiki." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Lah kok bisa?" tanya lagi Reizato.

...

"Itu karena polisi belum di kabari mengenai kejadian ini" jelas Tetsuya.

Reizato terkejut "Hah? Kok bisa gitu?".

"Entahlah, kemudian aku kerumah siswi yang hilang itu untuk mengabari keluarganya dan menanyai mereka." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Terus... apa reaksi mereka saat mengetahui anak mereka hilang?" tanya Reizato sambil ndlewer ngelihat Gunpla _Gundam_ di pajang di tokoh yang ada di sana.

"Untungnya ayah dan ibunya berada di luar negeri, jadi mereka tidak tahu kondisi anak mereka saat ini." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Reizato lalu memandang Tetsuya. "Nanti kalau anak-anak yang ada di asrama mendapat perkembangan, aku akan mengabarimu."

"Terimakasih dan aku juga akan mengabarimu jika aku mendapat perkembangan." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Sama-sama." Balas Reizato.

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti dan terlihat di depan Reizato sebuah Kartu Tarot Arcana Star bergambar wajah Tetsuya Suou bersinar lebih terang daripada kemarin yang berarti Kebersamaan dengan Tetsuya Suou semakin akrab.

Waktu kemudian kembali berjalan. Merekapun berpisah, Reizato dan Selena akhirnya pulang ke asrama.

**-00-**

**Senin/08/06/2009, Evening.**

**Asrama Iwatodai, Lounge.**

Reizato dan Selena pulang bersama "Tadaima".

"Okaeri" Yukari lalu menghampiri Reizato dan Selena "Nii-san, Selena-chan".

Reiato dan Selena langsung memandang Yukari "Ya?".

"Nanti malem jangan tidur" ucap Yukari.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Reizato.

"Nanti malam kita akan menyelamatkan Fuuka Yamaghisi dan tolong hubungi Tetsuya-san ya" jawab Yukari.

Reizato dan Selena terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Yukari. "Memang siswi yang hilang itu ada dimana?".

"Nanti kami jelaskan di Command Room, jadi beristirahat ya" jawab Yukari. Reizato dan Selena akhirnya beristirahat sejenak sambil menghubungi Tetsuya.

...

**Lantai 4, Command Room**

Semua penghuni berkumpul di lantai 4 termasuk Tetsuya Suou yang telah di hubungi oleh Reizato.

"Baiklah, tolong jelaskan apa kalian tahu dimana Fuuka Yamaghisi berada?" ucap Tetsuya yang mulai tidak sabaran.

"Kami tahu dan secepatnya kita nanti harus menyelamatkan Yamaghisi, karena nyawanya dalam bahaya" ucap Mitsuru.

"Memang dimana dia berada?" tanya Reizato.

"Di dalam Tartarus" jawab Mitsuru yang membuat Reizato dan Selena terkejut, sedangkan Tetsuya heran karena belum mengenal Tartarus.

"Ka-kau yakin? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" tana Reizato yang mulai gagap layaknya Azis Gagap. *Di lempar Laptop*

Tetsuya yang heran dengan kalimat Tartarus segera bertanya "Tartarus itu apa?".

Mitsuru yang menyadari bahwa Tetsuya yang belum mengenal Tartaruspun menjelaskan padanya "Tartarus adalah sebuah menara yang muncul saat Dark Hour terjadi dan itu adalah tempat dimana Shadow tinggal".

"Dark Hour itu apa?" tanya Tetsuya sekali lagi yang juga belum mengerti Dark Hour.

Mitsuru menjelaskan lagi "Dark Hour adalah sebuah dimensi atau dunia lain yang di tinggali oleh Shadow yang mengakibatkan listrik kota mati, dunia menjadi serba hijau, darah berceceran dimana-mana, Peti mati terdapat dimana-mana dan itu terjadi pada saat terjadinya setiap pergantian hari terjadi dengan batas waktu 1 jam saja. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki 'Potensi' atau yang memiliki Persona yang secara otomatis akan masuk ke dimensi tersebut saat setiap pergantian hari terjadi. Sedangkan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki 'Potensi' yang cukup kuat... mereka akan berubah menjadi... Shadow atau menjadi santapan lezat bagi para Shadow yang kebetulan menemukan mereka yang masih tetap dalam wujud manusia".

Tetsuya kembali heran "Oh~ lalu bagaimana keadaan orang-orang yang dimakan Shadow?".

Tiba-tiba tatapan Mitsurupun menjadi tajam "Itulah sebabnya terjadinya Aparthy Syndrome di kota ini atau yang kami sebut sebagai 'The Lost'".

"Ternyata itu penyebab terjadinya Aparthy Syndrome." ucap Tetsuya.

"Tapi tidak sampai selesai menjadi 'The lost' saja," ucap Mitsuru yang membuat Tetsuya Terjekut.

"Apa masih ada lagi, memang setelah menjadi 'The lost', mereka kenapa lagi?" tanya Tetsuya yang semakin bingung.

Mitsurupun memejamkan mata. "Kadang-kadang mereka akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka, yaitu menjadi Shadow" jelas Mitsuru.

Tetsuyapun menundukan kepala "Mengerikan sekali, dimakan menjadi Shadow... kurang memiliki Potensi juga menjadi Shadow," lalu memandang Mitsuru. "Apa ada cara menghentikan Dark Hour terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Mitsuruh mengalihkan pandangannya "Sayangnya kami masih belum tahu caranya," lalu menoleh ke arah Tetsuya "Tapi kita Fokus dulu mengenai Yamaghisi".

"Baiklah, jadi kapan kita menyelamatkannya" tanya Tetsuya.

Akihiko menjawab "Kita tunggu dulu pengurus asrama ini, karena dialah yang membawa kunci pintu semua ruang sekolah".

"Apa sudah kalian hubungi?" tanya Reizato.

"Sudah, tapi sayangnya belum ada jawaban" jawab Minako.

...

"Terus kapan dimulainya kalau begini?" ucap Tetsuya yang mulai tak sabaran.

"Tenanglah, kita tunggu sebentar saja lagi, soalnyakan kuncinya masih dipegang oleh pengurus asrama ini" ucap Mitsuru yang memcoba menenangkan Tetsuya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Tetsuya.

Junpei berdiri "jangan khawatir, aku sudah 'mempersiapkan' sesuatu untuk hal ini...".

Minato heran "Persiapan?".

"Apakah itu?" tanya Minako penasaran.

"Lihat saja~".

**-00-**

**Senin/08/06/2009, Night. Bulan purnama**

**Gekkoukan High School, Lantai 1.**

Terlihat 9 orang masuk dari pintu keluar darurat tanpa di ketahui oleh siapaun.

"Lihat, tak ada masalahkan~" Ucap Junpei sambil memegang gelang yang memiliki kunci.

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya sekolahan Rei-chan?" bisik Selena pada Reizato.

"Ya, inilah sekolahan" jawab Reizato.

Mitsuru lalu bertanya pada Junpei "kau dapat kuncinya darimana, Iori?"

"Saat istirahat aku mengambil kunci ini..." jawab Junpei dengan jujur sekali.

Mitsuru kaget "Kau mencurinya?".

"A-apa?" ucap Minako dan Yukari yang kaget.

"Men... apa? apa maksudnya?" tanya Junpei.

Reizato berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan "Sudah-sudah, ini bukan saatnya berdebat. Jadi selanjutnya apa?".

"Kita ke kelas 2-F dulu" ucap Mitsuru dan merekapun pergi ke kelas 2-F.

**-00-**

**Lantai 2, Kelas 2-F.**

"Selanjutnya apa lagi?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Selanjutnya... kita perlu kunci gudang olah raga, karena Fuuka di sekapnya disana. Iya kan?" ucap Akihiko, kemudian dia menatap Junpei. "Iori, apa kau punya kuncinya?".

"Kalau soal itu... sayangnya aku tidak punya" jawab Junpei.

"Begitu..." ucap Akihiko.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar untuk mencari kunci itu," ucap Mitsuru, lalu memandang Junpei, Minato dan Yukari. "Kalian bertiga pergi ke Kantor guru," lalu memandang Reizato, Selena dan Tetsuya. "Sedangkan kalian bertiga ke ruang olah raga dan sisanya ikut aku ke ruang Osis" jelasnya.

Junpai tiba-tiba tersenyum licik "Ruang guru ya," lalu menggosok ke dua tangannya seolah-olah mempunyai niat buruk. "Tempat dimana kunci jawaban ulangan berada, baiklah hehehe..." ucapnya jujur sekali.

Akkihiko yang tak sengaja mendengar bergumam "Kunci Jawaban?" lalu memandang Mitsuru. "Mitsuru, aku lebih baik sama mereka ke ruang guru, kan ruang guru banyak kuncinya" ucapnya beralasan.

Mitsuru memejamkan mata dan tersenyum "hm... lebih baik Iori dan Akihiko bersamaku saja mencari kunci olahraga itu di ruang osis".

Junpei terkejut "A-apa? mengapa, kan aku sudah mau kalau di ruang guru nyari kuncinya hehe...".

Akihiko pun berkata "Benar, aku juga akan membantu mereka di kantor guru ya, please..." dengan pupy eyes layaknya pingin di sunat. *Author kena Ziodyne bareng Sule dan Andre*

Mitsuru lalu berkata dengan mata yang masih terpejam "jika kalian maksa apa boleh buat, baiklah".

"HOREEE!" teriak Junpei dan Akihiko kegirangan layaknya habis di kasih boneka Berbie. *Di Bakar sama di santet*

Mitsuru tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menunjukan expresi serius. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, kalian ku 'EXECUTION' dulu sebelum ke ruang guru" ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan aura kematian sambil menyiapkan pedang Zan-Getsu yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.(itu Orochimaru apa Ichigo kurosaki ya? -_-) *Di tebas pake Zan-Getsu*.

Semua yang melihat itu merinding. "TIDAAAAKKKK!" teriak Junpei dan Akihiko sambil saling berpelukan.

"Jadi... apa kalian masih mau?" tanya Mitsuru menancapkan pedang Zan-Getsu ke lantai dan mengakibatkan lantai tersebut berlubang.

"Ti-ti-tidak, ampuni ka-ka-kami... kami a-akan mencari kunci itu bersamamu..." ucap Junpei dan Akihiko dengan ketakutan sambil sujud-sujud syukur(?) kepada Mitsuru.

"Baguslah" ucap Mitsuru sambil menyimpan pedang Zan-Getsu.

...

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendatangi Mitsuru. "WOY PEDANG GUE JANGAN LOE SIMPEN, EMANGNYA LOE _ERZA_ YANG ADA DI _FAIRY TAIL_ APA?" ucapnya sambil marah-marah, lalu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya. "Sini kembalikan pedang gue, enak aja di ambil...".

"Ya-ya..." Akhirnya Mitsurupun mengembalikan pedang itu dengan Ikhlas. Setelah itu, Ichigo lompat dari lantai 100 senayan City untuk kembali ke habitatnya.*Di sodok*

Semua sweatdrop. "Sudah, kita mulai!" ucap Tetsuya.

"Tunggu!" Reizato teriak dn membuat semua orang melihat dirinya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku nggak iklhas adik laki-lakiku jalan sama laki-laki lain, nanti khawatirnya Minato ngapa-ngapain adik laki-lakiku..." ucap Reizato yang tanpa sadar di Deathglare Yukari dengan aura setan sama seperti yang di keluarkan Mitsuru tadi.

Semua yang merinding dengan aura yang di keluarkan Yukari, mulai menjauhinya kecuali Reizato yang masih belum sadar.

"Siapa... yang Nii-san sebut... 'Adik laki-laki', heh?" ucap Yukari dengan nada Geram.

"Tentu saja kau" jawab Reizato asal-asalan tanpa melihat keadaan adiknya.

Tiba-tiba Yukari memegang kerah baju Rezato dan...

BRUAK!

Membantingnya ke atas lantai hingga lantai tersebut retak. "Aww..." ucap semua yang melihat kekerasan tersebut.

"Aku ini perempuan, ucap sekali lagi..." Yukari lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Nii-san tahukan apa yang terjadi, hehehe..." ucanya dengan tawa jahat dan membuat semua yang di sekitarnya semakin merinding.

"Ma-maaf..." ucap Reizato dengan gemetaran.

"hiiii... Yukari tampak seperti setan kalau marah..." bisik Minako.

"Benar" jawab Mitsuru dan Akihiko.

"Dude... hati-hati ya di jalan, semoga kau selamat... hehehe..." bisik Junpei pada Minato.

"Ka-kau ini memang punya pikiran ngeres ya, kami ini cuma berteman... mengerti itu" Bisik Minato yang jengkel pada Junpei.

"Oh~ tapi aku doakan semoga nanti jadian ya, hehehe..." bisik Junpei sekali lagi.

"Ter-terserah..." jawab Minato.

...

"Sudah-sudah, kita mulai pencarian kunci tersebut dan..." Tetsuya lalu memandang Reizato. "Reizato-san jangan khawatir, Minato-san tidak akan ngapa-ngapain adikmu." ucapnya sambil membantu Reizato berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Reizato, kemudian dia mendeathglare Minato. "Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau...".

"Nii... san...!" ucap Yukari yang membuat Reizato merinding.

"Nii-san cuma bercanda kok yee..." ucap Reizato sambil merinding dan tersenyum gugup pada Yukari.

Yukari menghelah nafas panjang "Hah~".

"Sudah-sudah, kita mulai mencari kuncinya" ucap Tetsuya yang penuh dengan semangat dan semuanya pun mulai mencari kunci gudang olahraga kecuali Minato dan Yukari yang masih tetap di kelas.

Yukari lalu memandang Minato dengan muka melas. "Maafkan sikap Nii-sanku ya, Minato-kun..." ucapnya dengan nada lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa... kita sebaiknya segera menemukan kunci itu" ucap Minato dengan muka datar dan nada yang dingin.

"I-iya" ucap Yukari dan merekapun keluar kelas.

Di selah itu...

**-00-**

**Senin/08/06/2009, Night. Bulan purnama**

**Back Alley, Three Moiare Sister Place.**

3 perempuan berbaris di hadapan boss mereka yaitu Yoshino yang sedang menyamar menjadi Kamen Rider Kiva karena ngefans berat sama Kamen Rider Kiva soalnya gaya berubahnya di gigit kelelawar.

"Berhitung... MULAI!" ucap Yoshino bagaikan Pelatih MOS.

"1" ucap Kizuka.

"2" ucap Kizuma.

"3" ucap Kizumi.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah datang" ucap Yoshino.

"YA IYALAH BOSS, KITAKAN CUMA BERTIGA!" teriak Kizuka, Kizuma dan Kizumi dengan serentak.

"Lagian... ngapain pake di hitung segala sih? Kan anak buah boss Cuma 3 orang yaitu kami" ucap Kizuma.

"Iya, lagian kita juga di pakein kostum aneh gini... kok nggak pake kostum para cewek yang ada di _Final Fantasy X-2_ sih? Kan lebih imut tuh" ucap Kizumi yang panjang lebar karena kebanyakan main Final Fantasy X-2 dan tidak suka di pakein kostum _Power Ranger_.

Semua ucapan itupun membuat Yoshino pundung di pojokan "Kayaknya... aku memang boss yang tidak berguna hiks...".

"Sudah semua!" teriak Kizuka yang membuat 2 adik perempuannya menoleh kepadanya dengan expresi ketakutan. "Kita di sini untuk melakukan suatu tujuan, bukan untuk main-main." Ucapnya dengan tegas. "Mengerti?" sambil mendeathglare Kizuma dan Kizumi.

"Mengerti..." ucap Kizuka dan Kizumi dengan ketakutan.

Kizuka menghelah napas panjang, kemudian menghampiri bossnya yang tidak di ketahuinya adalah kekasihnya yaitu Yoshino. "Boss... sudah jangan pundung, kami cuma bercanda kok jangan di ambil hati..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada bossnya yaitu Yoshino.

Yoshino yang melihat senyuman dari kekasihnya itu, wajahnya mulai merona merah.("Kau memang cantik kalau tersenyum seperti ini dan maafkan aku Kizu-chan... telah membohongimu selama ini. Tapi dengan ini aku bisa mencari adikku, setelah semua ini berakhir... aku pasti akan bersamamu lagi seperti dulu sebelum aku membohongimu seperti ini") batinnya. Dia pun berdiri "Ehem... baiklah, aku maafkan" ucapnya dengan semangat kembali.

"Nah begitu boss" ucap Kizuka sambil terus tersenyum, lalu berhenti tersenyum dan kini menunjukan expresi muka heran. "Terus kita di panggil di sini dapat tugas apa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Yoshino mulai menjelaskan "Kalian di sini kupanggil karena sekarang... waktunya kita muncul di hadapan anak-anak S.E.E.S itu, untuk mengambil orang yang aku cari, juga peti kecil itu".

"Baiklah kami mengerti, lalu dimana mereka" tanya Kizumi.

"Di Gekkoukan High School. Jadi bersiaplah, operasi akan kita mulai saat Dark hour terjadi, mengerti?" jelas Yoshino.

"Roger" ucap 3 perempuan tersebut sambil hormat kepada boss mereka.

"Bagus, aku akan kesana duluan, jadi saat Dark Hour terjadi, kalian langsung beraksi dan jika ada Shadow yang menghalangi, hancurkan dulu!" Ucap Yoshino yang kemudian menghilang di balik kegelapan.

**-00-**

**Senin/08/06/2009, Night. Bulan purnama**

**Gekkoukan High School, Corridor ,Lantai 1.**

Minato dan Yukari turun dari lantai 2.

"Sekolahan kalau malam... sangat mengerikan..." ucap Yukari yang semakin mendekat ke Minato.

Minato menoleh ke arah Yukari. "Kau takut?" ucapnya dengan dingin.

Yukari yang mendengar itu menjauh sedikit dari Minato. "A-apa maksudmu, a-aku tidak takut kok..." ucapnya berusaha menyakinkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang dapat di dengar oleh Minato dan Yukari.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Su-suara apa i-itu?" tanya Yukari yang kembali mendekat ke samping Minato.

"Itu suara langkah kaki, sepertinya Satpam sekolahan ini, lebih baik kita sembunyi!" ucap Minato yang langsung menarik tangan Yukari dan bersembunyi di balik tiang penyanggah besar yang ada di dekat tangga.

Satpam itupun sampai di ruang tengah sambil membawa senjata M4A1 dengan memakai seragam U.S. Navy SEAL yang ternyata pasukan U.S. Navy SEAL beneran yang nyasar ke jepang. "Sector clear" ucap orang nyasar tersebut itu dengan sok Inggris gara-gara kebanyakan main Counter Strike dan Point Blank. *Di tembak, di geranat dan di bom karena ngelantur*

Terdengar suara yang keluar dari Radio orang tersebut "Report team".

"Roger" balas orang itu yang benar-benar layaknya Counter-Terrorist, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan di Radionya,

DOR-DOR-DOR!

FIRE IN THE HOLE!

DHUAR!

"Enemy Supotted" ucap Radio tersebut. Mendengar hal itu, orang nyasar tersebut langsung menuju ke TKP. Minato dan Yukari yang mengetahui kejadian itu hanya bisa Sweatdrop, merekapun keluar dari persembunyian.

"oh ternyata cuma Satpam, syukurlah..." ucap Yukari dengan lega.

Minato memandang Yukari sambil berkata "Kau benar-benar takut Hantu?".

Yukari lalu menoleh ke arah Minato. "A-apa yang kamu maksud?" ucapnya dengan expresi wajah sedikit ketakutan, Kemudian memandang Minato dengan muka seirus sambil berkata dengan nada marah "Dengar ya, AKU TIDAK TAKUT YANG NAMANYA HANTU DAN... YANG NAMANYA HANTU ITU TIDAK A-".

Tiba-tiba alarm Hp Yukari berbunyi suara tawa Yukiko Amagi,

HUWAHAHAHAHA...

"KYAAAA!" teriak Yukari yang kaget dan secara reflek memeluk erat lengan kiri Minato dengan sangat ketakutan dan membuat Minato sedikit kaget dan raut muka Minato merona merah. Tidak lama kemudian Yukari sadar bahwa suara itu berasal di Hpnya, diapun mengambil Hpnya yang ada di dalam saku roknya dan langsung mematikan alarm Hp tersebut, tangan kanannya masih memeluk lengan kiri Minato. "Ternyata Cuma Alarm, hah~" ucapnya setelang mengantongi Hpnya kembali yang tanpa sadar masih memeluk lengan kiri Minato.

"eh... Yu-Yukari..." panggil Minato dengan wajah merona merah.

Yukari langsung menoleh ke arah Minato "Kenapa?".

"Kau... sangat manis jika di lihat dari dekat..." ucap Minato dan membuat Yukari segera melepas pelukannya dengan wajah merah merona karena sadar dan jengkel.

"Hentikan itu, aku tidak suka di rayu!" ucap Yukari yang marah dan segera memalingkan pandangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona dengan expresi marah.

"Ma-maaf jika kau tidak suka..." ucap Minato dengan pelan dan penuh penyesalan sambil memalingkan pandangannya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kembali semangat...".

Perkataan Minato itupun membuat Yukari kaget dan kembali memandang Minato "eh? Ka-kalau begitu... terimakasih".

Minato lalu berjalan duluan ke depan menuju kantor guru tanpa memandang Yukari "Lebih baik kita ke kantor guru segera!".

"Baiklah..." ucap Yukari yang berlari kecil menuju Minato yang sedikit jauh darinya.

...

**Belakang Gekkoukan High School, Gedung olahraga.**

Terlihat Reizato, Selena dan Tetsuya berada di depan gedung olahraga.

"Baiklah, kita mulai mencarinya" ucap Tetsuya dan merekapun masuk ke gedung olah raga untuk mencari kunci gudang olahraga.

Beberapa menit kemudian... mereka keluar karena tidak menemukan apapun di dalam gedung tersebut.

"Hah~ kok gudang olah raganya nggak bisa di buka sih..." ucap Selena. Reizato dan Tetsuya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Selena.

"Ya iyalah, orang di kunci gitu yang nggak kebuka" ucap Tetsuya. "Sudahlah kita kembali saja ke mereka, mungkin mereka menemukan kuncinya" katanya dan merekapun ke bagian koridor.

**Lantai 1, lorong seni.**

Di tengah perjalanan ke Koridor, Reizato mulai berkeringat dingin. "Kau kenapa Reizato-san?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, kalian duluan saja!" ucap Reizato yang langsung melesat ke arah toilet yang ada di belakangnya tadi.

"yah sudah." ucap Tetsuya dan mereka berduapun menuju Koridor.

...

Beberapa detik kemudian Reizato keluar dari WC. "Hah~..." ucapnya, kemudian melihat sekitar dengan sedikit merinding. ("Be-benar-benar mengerikan kalau malam, kuharap tidak ada hantu, hiiii...") batinnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok Kamen Rider Kiva tidak sengaja terlihat olehnya di sebelah kiri lorong sedang berlari menaiki tangga, menuju ke atas.

Reizato yang melihat itu kaget "i-itu tadi... Kamen Rider Kiva?". Namun di pikirannya ada yang janggal dengan sosok tersebut ("Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang janggal... coba kukejar"), akhirnya dengan keberanian yang ciut seperti tikus, dia perlahan mengejar sosok tersebut yang menuntunnya ke arah atap sekolahan.

...

**Gekkoukan high school, Rooftop.**

Sampailah Reizato ke atas atap sekolahan. ("Dimana dia?") batinnya sambil menoleh kanan kiri.

"Mencariku?" ucap Yoshino yang berada diatas dengan sok coolnya dan terdengarlah alunan musik 'DECADE' dari serial Kamen Rider Decade yang salah di putar oleh Author Sp-Cs.*Di hajar gara-gara salah musik*

Reizato memasang kuda-kuda bertarung milik Chie Satonaka. "Siapa kau? Apa kau temannya Skeleton yang suka niru-niru gayanya Kamen Rider Skull?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Yoshino bingun. "Skeleton? Siapa tuh, apa dia Fans kamen Rider Juga?" tanyanya.

"Kayaknya sih..." jawab Reizato yang sweatdrop dan kembali bertampang serius. "Tapi jawab dulu, siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius sekali lagi.

_**To be continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih telah membaca Fict saya yang kecampur banget. Mohon di Review ya, agar saya dengan semangat melanjutkan Fict saya karena review anda sangat berarti bagi Author ini untuk belajar menjadi Author sejati yang berkembang. Jadi...<strong>

_**Read & Review ok...**_**  
><strong>

**Author Sp-cs mengucapkan selamat menjalani Ibadah Puasa...**_**  
><strong>_

**Pertanyaan untuk Author:  
><strong>

**Kalau mempublish cerita, enaknya pake format Docx atau Format Story yang ada di Doc Manager?  
><strong>

**tolong di jawab :D.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Katakan Dimana Sayu!

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

Hore, sekali lagi update. Terima kasih untuk,

**Blazin'99(Chapter 15)**: Zan-Getsukan emang miliknya Ichigo Kurangsakti. *Di Bankai Ichigo dan di hajar _Tite Kubo_*

**2mIn(Chapter 15): **Emang lucu ya WKWKWKWK XDDDDD

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary:**__ Semua anggota S.E.E.S terpisah, bisakah mereka kembali bersatu untuk menyelamatkan Fuuka?_

* * *

><p><strong>Senin08/06/2009, Night. Bulan purnama**

**Gekkoukan High School, Corridor.**

Semua kecuali Reizato berkumpul di Koridor Sekolahan.

"Takeba, apa kau sudah mendapatkan kunci gudang Sekolah?" Tanya Mitsuru kepada Yukari.

Yukari menunjukan kuncinya "ini".

"Bagus, sekarang sebagian dari kita pergi ke tempat Yamaghisi menghilang dan sebagian lagi bersamaku" ucap Mitsuru.

Yukari menoleh kekanan dan kiri untuk mencari kakaknya. "Nii-san mana?" tanyanya.

Semuanya melihat sekitar. "Mungkin masih di WC" jawab Selena.

"Huft... kenapa saat keadaan seperti ini harus ke WC sih, dasar Baka-Nii..." gumam Yukari.

"Sudah, sementara menunggu kakak Takeba, Arisato, Iori, Suou dan Akihiko masuk ke gudang Olahraga!" ucap Mitsuru sambil melihat Minato, Junpei, Tetsuya dan Akihiko. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Minako, Yukari dan Selena "Sementara kalian... ikut bersamaku!".

Yukari protes "Ke-kenapa kami bersama Mitsuru-senpai? Kami juga ingin mencari Yamaghisi!".

"Benar!" jawab Minako.

"Sudahlah... serahkan urusan penyelamatan Fuuka Yamaghisi pada laki-laki seperti kami!" ucap Junpei yang sok cool.

"Iori benar, kalian lebih baik bersama Mitsuru... untuk menjaganya saja!" sahut Akihiko.

"Baiklah..." jawab Minako dan Yukari dengan lemas.

Akhirnya semua di posisi masing masing kecuali Reizato yang masih berhadapan dengan Kamen Rider Kiva gadungan.

_**Chapter 16: Katakan Dimana Sayu!**_

**Gekkoukan High School, Rooftop.**

"Siapa kau, cepat jawab!" ucap Reizato dengan serius.

Yoshino dengan tenangnya menjawab dari atas atap Sekolahan "Kau tidak sabaran ya... Tapi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, katakan dimana adik perempuanku... Sayu berada?".

Reizato menjadi heran mendengar ucapan Yoshino yang belum dia ketahui "Sayu...?". Tiba-tiba di kepala Reizato terdengar suara yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya seorang.

_CIIIIING!_

Yang membuat dia memegang kepalanya karena sakit dan sedikit demi sedikit mengembalikan ingatannya karena mendengar nama Sayu. "Aaarrgh..." teriaknya kesakitan sambil tetap memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Kemudian terdengar suara Gadis kecil di kepalanya.

("_Kau sedang main apa?_") tanya suara Gadis kecil yang kira-kira berusia 10 tahun.

("_Aku sedang membaca sebuah cerita_") ucap suara anak laki-laki kecil yang hampir mirip dengan suara Reizato di kepalanya.

("_Apa boleh aku ikut membacanya?_") ucap suara gadis kecil itu.

("_Boleh, kalau kau mau aku membacakanya... baiklah._") tawar suara Reizato pada suara gadis kecil tersebut.

(_"Hore!"_) teriak suara Gadis kecil tersebut dengan senang.

(_"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu... siapa namamu?"_) tanya suara Reizato.

(_"Namaku Sayu, Sayu Hiroshi"_) ucap suara Gadis tersebut.(_"Kalau namamu..."_) Tanya suara Gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba suara itupun menghilang dari kepala Reizato. Reizato kemudian jatuh berlutut, tidak kuat menahan sakit kepalanya "AAAAGGRRHH!". Tidak lama kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit di kepalanya, diapun berusaha bernapas karena lelah menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Yoshino dengan tenang dan sabar menunggu jawaban Reizato "Cepat jawab! Dimana Sayu berada?".

Reizato kemudian menatap Yoshino dengan pandangan tajam setajam silet lalu berdiri lagi. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak kenal dengan orang yang kau cari..." jawabnya.

"Jangan bohong," Yoshino lalu menodongkan Cerberus Revolver miliknya ke arah Reizato dari jauh. "Aku tahu dia bersamamu, karena saat kejadian itu... aku menitipkan Sayu padamu!"

Reizato heran dengan perkataan Yoshino ("Kejadian...?").

Dengan tetap menodongkan Cerberus Revolvernya, Yoshino bersiap menembak Reizato "Jika kau tak jawab...".

("Sial, Persona Gear hanya bisa di pakai saat Dark Hour terjadi, kalau di pakai saat ini... hanya bisa dalam wujud kartu saja") Batin Reizato.

Tiba-tiba langit dan bulan menjadi hijau, darah berceceran dimana-mana yang berarti... Saatnya Dark Hour terjadi. Sekolahanpun bergoncang layaknya terjadi gempa, tanda saatnya Gekkoukan High School mulai berubah menjadi Tartarus.

Yoshino dan Reizatopun ikut bergoncang."A-apa?" Yoshino kini mulai kehilangan keseimbangan untuk membidik Reizato.

"Dark Hour? Kesempatan," Reizato mulai memakai Evoglassnya dan mengeluarkan Kartu Tarot Arcana Fortune."Fotune!" Reizatopun meremas kartu itu dan di kedua tangannya telah terpegang 2 buah pistol FN Five-seven.

"Persona Gear ya, tidak akan kubiarkan!" Yoshino mulai menembaki Reizato.

_DHOR!_

Namun dari bawah lantai atap, sebuah lubang hitam terbentuk dan menelan Reizato hingga membuatnya masuk ke dalam Tartarus dan juga membuatnya dapat menghidari tembakan Yoshino. "GYAAAAA!" teriak Reziato.

"Sial," Yoshino mulai menghentikan tembakannya, lalu masuk ke arah lantai yang berlubang yang menelan Reizato untuk mengejar Reizato. "Jangan lari kau!".

Di dalam Tartarus, Reizato dan Yoshino bermain perosotan karena terjatuh di lubang yang sama.

_SLURUT~_

"GYAAAAA!" teriak Reizato yang histeris karena belum pernah main prosotan.*Di lempar Durian*

"Gini aja takut, dasar penakut!" ucap Yoshino yang berusaha sekali lagi membidik Reizato.

"Eh, ini bukan waktunya teriak" Reizato lalu melihat ke atas sambil membidik Yoshino dengan pistolnya. Akhirnya terjadilah tembak-tembakan di dalam prosotan.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

"CEPAT KATAKAN! DIMANA SAYU?" Tanya Yoshino pada Reizato sambil terus menembak Reizato.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

"SUDAH KUBILANG... AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA ADIKMU ITU, JIKA AKU TAHU AKU PASTI MEMPERTEMUKANMU DENGAN ADIKMU!" jawab Reizato sambil terus menembak Yoshino.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

"BOHONG!" ucap Yoshino sambil terus menembak Reizato.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

"TIDAK!" ucap Reizato dan tembak-tembakanpun terus berlanjut.

_SLURUT~_

...

**Dark Hour, Tartarus.**

**Arqa Block, lantai ? .**

Minato terbangun dari pingsannya. "Aw..." ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hai" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Minato menoleh ke belakang.

Minatopun kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya yaitu seorang bocah misterius yang selalu berada di kamarnya saat Dark Hour terjadi. "Kau..."

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu selain berada di kamarmu, apa kau baik?" tanya bocah misterius itu pada Minato.

"Ya" jawab Minato.

"Bagus... Sekarang pergilah, cari gadis itu... walau masih belum dalam bahaya. Jadi sampai nanti..." Bocah Misterius itupun menghilang layaknya setan.

Minato akhirnya mulai mencari gadis itu dan tanpa sadar ia mendengar suara tembakan beruntun yang bergema di lorong Tartarus dan juga suara seseorang yang sedang berdebat.

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TAK TAHU ADIKMU!"

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

"JANGAN BOHONG, KAU PASTI KAWIN LARI BERSAMANYA, IYA KAN?"

Minatopun bingun dengan apa yang dia dengar ("Suara ini... bukannya suara Reizato-san? Terus dia bicara dengan siapa?"). Minato akhirnya menelusuri suara tersebut.

**...**

**Lantai 1.**

Yukari, Minako dan Selena sedang menjaga Mitsuru yang sedang berusaha menghubungi semuanya yang bertugas.

Mitsurupun dengan sekuat tenaga terus mencoba menghubungi semua yang mencari Fuuka. "Halo-test-satu-dua-tiga apa kalian dengar?" Namun usahanya terus sia-sia.

Yukari yang dari tadi menundukan kepalanya, terus gelisah mengkhawatirkan kakaknya yang dari tadi tidak kelihatan sebelum mereka berpisah. "Apa Mitsuru-senpai berhasil menghubungi mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Belum, mungkin karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh dari area ku." Jawab Mitsuru.

Yukari yang mendengar itu menghelah napas panjang.("Nii-san...").

"Tenanglah, Arisato-san baik-baik saja, kan dia cakep, ganteng, pintar dan kuat lagi... apalagi kayaknya dia punya hubungan khusus denganmu..." ucap Mitsuru yang mulai menjahili Yukari.

Yukari tanpa sadar menjawab "Aku harap-eh?". Kemudian dia sadar dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Mitsuru. Dengan muka merona merah, Yukari bertanya "A-apa maksud ucapan Mitsuru-senpai tadi?".

Namun Mitsuru hanya tertawa senang "Hahahaha... aku tahu kau pasti... hahahaha".

Muka Yukari semakin merona merah "Se-senpai!".

"Sudah-sudah!" Minako berusaha melerai. "Nii-sanku pasti kembali untukmu Yukari-chan, tenang saja~" tapi ternyata Minako juga ikut-ikutan menjahili Yukari karena balas dendam di chapter 10.

Wajah Yukari kini sepenuhnya merah seperti Tomat "Minako, Kau juga! Apa maksudmu?".

Namun Minako tertawa "Hihihihi...".

Yukaripun semakin jengkel "Huft... terserah apa yang kalian pikirkan pokoknya, KAMI CUMA BERTEMAN! Mengerti?".

**-00-**

**Arqa Block, lantai ? .**

"Hachoo!" Minato bersin. "Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang membicarakanku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Terserahlah, lebih baik aku telusuri suara Reizato dulu, barang kali ketemu Yamaghisi dan lainnya." Diapun berlari ke depan secepat mungkin.

**-00-**

**Lantai 1.**

"Sudah-sudah semuanya tenang!" Selena kini yang melerai, kemudian memandang Mitsuru "Mitsuru-san, tolong berusahalah menghubungi yang lain... juga tolong hubungi Rei-chan karena... aku mulai khawatir padanya!" ucap Selena yang sebenarnya adalah Sayu Hiroshi adik perempuan Yoshino Hiroshi.

"Baiklah" akhirnya Mitsuru kembali berusaha menghubungi semua anggota.

**...**

**Arqa Block, lantai ? .**

"Apollo!" Teriak Tetsuya yang memerintahkan Apollo hitamnya untuk menyerang 3 Shadow berbentuk ular berarcana Lover. Apollo langsung merentangkan ke dua tangannya kedepan dan munculah semburan api yang langsung membakar 3 Shadow tersebut.(Maragi)

_BLAR-BLAR-BLAR!_

_DHUAR!_

3 Shadow itupun hancur, namun muncul 2 Shadow berbentuk meja berarcana Magician di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Tetsuya sambil mengacungkan Katananya yang dia temukan di Tartarus setelah dia tersadar.

_SLASH!_

Dengan sekali tebasan, 1 Shadow hancur. "One More!" ucapnya, namun 1 Shadow yang kini di hadapannya mulai maju dan berusaha menabrakan dirinya ke Tetsuya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyerangku, Apollo!".

Sebuah sinar bewarna Hijau menyinari tubuh Tetsuya.(Tarukaja)

"HYAAAA!" Teriak Tetsuya sambil mengacungkan Katananya dan berhasil menusuk topeng Shadow berbentuk meja itu hingga tertembus dan hancur.

_JLEB!_

_DHUAR!_

"Mangkanya, kalau mau bunuh diri jangan ke arahku, jadinya mati sendiri deh..." ucap Tetsuya sambil mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh dari Shadow-Shadow yang dia lawan tadi yang hasilnya dia mendapatkan uang 3.000 yen, sebuah Medicine dan sebuah Katana tua yang sama di miliki olehnya. "Enaknya nih Katana di simpen apa di buang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Simpen aja, nanti di pakai kedua-duanya" jawabnya sendiri.

Kemudian dia tak sengaja mendengar teriakan Reizato di sekitar lorong yang menggema dengan di ikuti oleh suara tembakan.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, AKU TAK KENAL SAYU DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA ATAU MENGAWININYA!"

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

"BOHONG!"

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_SLURUT~_

"Ini bukannya suara Reizato-san? Sepertinya dia dalam bahaya, lebih baik aku ikuti suaranya" Akhirnya Tetsuya mengikuti suara tembak-menembak tersebut yang di ikuti suara Reizato.

...

**Keadaan Reziato.**

_SLURUT~_

Reizato dan Yoshino terus meluncur kebawah tanpa henti.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

Sambil terus saling menembak, tiba-tiba pistol Reizato ke habisan peluru dan keadaan ini telah membuatnya terdesak.

"Sial, aku nggak bawa magazine..." gumam Reizato sambil menyimpan kembali Pistolnya.

Yoshino yang sadar dengan keadaan Reizato mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "KAU KENAPA BOCAH? KEHABISAN PELURU YA?" tanyanya sambil terus menembaki Reizato.

_DHO-DHOR-DHOR!_

("Sial, kalau begini lama-lama aku bisa terkena tembakannya, pakai senjata apa yang ampuh dalam jarak jauh? Kalau ngeluarin Persona disini... pasti langsung ketembak. ") Reizato berpikir sejenak. "Bertahan saja, semoga aku bisa secepatnya keluar dari sini" dia akhirnya mengeluarkan Kartu Tarot Arcana Fool dan langsung meremasnya, kemudian kartu itupun berubah menjadi pedang putih dan di gunakannya untuk menangkis setiap tembakan Yoshino dari atas.

_DHOR-DHOH-DHOR!_

_TRANG-TRANG!_

"KENAPA BOCAH, APA KAU MENYERAH?" teriak Yoshino sambil terus menembaki Reizato.

"HELL NO! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BOCAH!" sahut Reizato.

_KRESEK-KRESEK_

Tiba-tiba di kepala mereka terdengar suara Mitsuru.("Akihiko... apa... kau... dengar... ?... Akihiko...").

_KRESEK-KRESEK_

Kemudian terdengar suara seorang gadis ("Halo... apa di sana ada seseorang? Tolong aku... siapa saja..."). Suara itupun menghilang.

("Yang pertama adalah suara Mitsuru, lalu yang kedua suara siapa? Apa Fuuka Yamaghisi?") Batin Reizato.

"Hei bocah, apa tadi kau dengar suara itu juga?" tanya Yoshino yang tiba-tiba menghentikan Tembakannya.

"Ya dan JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BOCAH! juga kenapa kau tak menembak lagi?" tanya Reizato sambil menoleh ke arah Yoshino.

_SLURUT~_

"Males nembak, orang yang di tembak nggak kena-kena... ya sudah berhenti saja" jawab Yoshino yang membuat Reizato Sweatdrop.

"YA IYALAH, SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DI TEMBAK SAMPAI MATI SAMA ORANG YANG TAK DI KENAL KAYAK LOE, APA LAGI DIPAKSA MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN TENTANG ORANG YANG TIDAK DI KENAL JUGA!" Teriak Reizato.

"Sudah-sudah, lupakan kejadian tadi. Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang butuh pertolongan kita" ucap Yoshino.

"Benar juga dan setelah orang itu selamat... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Reizato.

"Tentu menanyaimu kembali dimana keberadaan Sayu, adik perempuanku yang kau bawa lari!" ucap Yoshino.

_SLURUT~_

"SUDAHKU BILANG, AKU TIDAK TAHU KE BERADAAN ORANG YANG KAU BICARAKAN!" Teriak Reizato.

"JANGAN BOHONG! PASTI DIA ADA BERSAMAMU, IYAKAN?" Tanya Yoshino dan adu bacotpun kembali terjadi sambil main prosotan.

_SLURUT~_

...

**Arqa Block, lantai ? .**

"ORPHEUS!"

_DHOR!_

Orpheus muncul dari pecahan kepingan cahaya biru yang keluar dari tubuh Minato. "Aku akan melindungi semuanya!" teriak Minato yang sedang menghadapi 2 Shadow berbentuk carian hitam berarcana Magician.

Orpheus langsung memainkan Harpanya dan keluarlah sebuah bola api yang mengenai salah satu Shadow tersebut sampai musnah terbakar.(Agi)

_BLAR!_

_DHUAR!_

"HYAAAAA!" Minato berlari ke arah Shadow meja tersebut, bersiap untuk menebas Shadow tersebut dengan pedangnya.

_SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!_

_DHUAR!_

Orpheus menghilang, kembali kedalam tubuh Minato. Minato lalu mengambil sesuatu yang di jatuhkan oleh kedua Shadow tersebut. "2 Medicine dan uang 1.500 yen, lumayan buat beli 1 Revival Bead" ucapnya.

"Kau di sini rupanya Minato-san..." ucap seseorang yang membuat Minato menoleh kebelakang yang ternyata berasal dari Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-san, untung bisa ketemu ya... sekarang tinggal Akihiko-senpai dan Junpei" ucap Minato.

"Jangan lupakan dengan Reizato-san" ucap Tetsuya.

"Benar" jawab Minato.

_KRESEK-KRESEK_

Lalu terdengar suara di kepala mereka.("Akihiko... Iori... apa... kalian... ada... di... sana...?") ucap Mitsuru di kepala Minato dan Tetsuya juga yang lainnya yang masih terpencar.

_KRESEK-KRESEK_

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Gadis bernada begitu polos dan lugu ( "Siapa kau? Apa kau manusia? Dimana ini"). Akhirnya suara itupun kembali menghilang,

"Minato-san, suara gadis tadi semakin jelas terdengar di pikiran kita, benarkan?" Ucap Tetsuya.

"Benar dan jika semakin jelas... berarti kita semakin dekat dengannya" jawab Minato.

"Benar." Tetsuya dan Minatopun pergi mengikuti suara Reizato dan suara Fuuka Yamaghisi.

Namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan adu bacot Reizato dengan Yoshino yang menggema di lorong Tartarus dan menyebabkan Minato dan Tetsuya Sweatdrop.

_SLURUT~_

"SUDAHKU BILANG AKU MEMANG TAK TAHU DIMANA ADIK PEREMPUANMU!"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN ALASANMU, SEKARANG BERITAHU DIMANA ADIKKU!"

"Juga suara teriakan Reizato-san sudah semakin keras, lebih baik kita bergegas kesana!" Tetsuya dan Minatopun pergi mengikuti suara Reizato dan suara Fuuka Yamaghisi.

...

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di perempatan Tartarus dan tidak sengaja melihat seonggok kakek-kakek berompi merah tipis dengan memakai kemeja seragam Gekkoukan sedang melihat kanan kiri layaknya sedang mencari cucunya. *Di samber gledek*

"Akihiko-senpai" teriak Minato yang berlari ke arah Akihiko dan di ikuti Tetsuya.

Akihiko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kekasih gelapnya bersama dengan orang lain yang jauh lebih ganteng darinya*Di hajar Reader anti-YAOI*. "Arisato-san, Tetsuya-san... akhirnya ketemu kalian juga" Ucap Akihiko.

"Benar, sekarang tinggal Junpei dan Reizato-san" ucap Tetsuya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Akihiko, sebuah kambing bertopi biru berseragam Gekkoukan mendekati Akihiko. Saat kambing jadi-jadian itu dekat di belakang Akihiko,

"Kita jangan mencari kambing itu" ucap Akihiko dan langsung memukul kambing jadi-jadian yang ada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh. "Soalnya dia ada disini" sambil nunjuk kambing yang ada di belakangnya yang berubah jadi Junpei. *Author di kejar Kambing*

"Aw, bisa tidak Akihiko-senpai tidak keras meninju wajahku yang unyu ini" ucap Junpei sambil memegang wajahnya yang ancur nggak berbentuk dan membuat Tetsuya, Minato dan Akihiko muntah di wajahnya dan mengakibatkan wajah Junpei makin tak berbentuk. *Di bakar Hermes*

Tiba-tiba di sebelah kiri mereka, muncul wujud seorang gadis berambut pendek hijau lumut berseragam Gekkoukan. "Ha-halo..." ucap Gadis itu.

Semua kaget dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang tertuju pada gadis itu. "Kau...?"

"Apa kalian manusia?" tanya Gadis itu.

"Ya, kami manusia dan kau... pasti Fuuka Yamaghisi. Kami di sini datang untuk menyelamatkanmu" jawab Tetsuya.

Gadis yang ternyata Fuuka Yamaghisi itu pun mendekati mereka dengan lemas. "Syukurlah... Ternyata ada yang datang untuk menolongku..." ucap Fuuka lemas.

...

Setelah menemukan Fuuka, Akihiko memberi Fuuka Evoker dan membuat Fuuka dan Tetsuya kaget. "Huh?"

"Tenang, ini bukan pistol, kau akan mengerti cara pakainya" ucap Akihiko.

"Terus kalau bukan pistol, itu apa?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Oh, maaf belum menceritakan tentang hal itu," Akihiko menunjukan Evokernya. "Ini adalah Evoker, benda yang bisa mengeluarkan Persona".

Setelah Tetsuya mengerti. Kini Fuuka menceritakan bagaimana dia terjebak dan selamat dari Shadow, setelah itu mereka berlima akhirnya bersama-sama berusaha menemukan portal untuk kembali ke lantai 1 dan bertemu Mitsuru.

"Tetsuya-san... apa tidak apa-apa kita tidak mencari Reizato-san dulu?" tanya Minato.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, dia pasti bisa kembali sendiri... aku yakin itu," ucap Tetsuya. "Sekarang yang paling penting membawa Yamaghisi kembali dengan selamat".

"Akihiko-senpai, apakah berhasil?" tanya Junpei pada Akihiko yang tengah berusaha menghubungi Mitsuru. Namun Akihiko menggeleng, tanda bahwa dua gagal menghubungi Mitsuru.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu" ucap Tetsuya dan merekapun tanpa sadar berhenti di lorong yang memiliki kaca cendela yang tengah memperlihatkan bulan purnama hijau di samping kiri mereka dan tanpa sadara mendengar bacotan Reizato dengan Yoshino yang menyebabkan mereka semua sweatdrop.

_SLURUT~_

"SUDAHKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MEMBAWA ADIKMU!"

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

"Tuhkan apa tadiku bilang, dia baik-baik saja bersama orang misterius" ucap Tetsuya.

"Benar juga" jawab Akihiko , Junpei dan Minato.

Fuukapun heran dan dia akhirnya bertanya "tadi suara siapa?".

Tetsuya tersenyum pada Fuuka yang menyebabkan wajah Fuuka merona merah "Teman, nanti kami ceritakan".

"Ba-baik..." jawab Fuuka dengan gugup.

Akihiko menoleh ke arah bulan purnama yang ada di sisi kirinya "Hei, sekarang Bulan Purnama ya?". Kemudian mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Iya, memang Kenapa?" tanya Minato.

Akihiko kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Apakah saat mengejar Shadow di Monorail kemarin, kalian melihat Bulan purnama?" tanyanya pada Minato dan Junpei.

"Sepertinya... begitu" jawab Junpei.

"Dan pada saat asrama di serang, di atap apa kau melihat bulan purnama?" tanya Akihiko sambil memandang Minato.

"Benar" jawab Minato.

Tiba-tiba kepala Fuuka terasa sakit. "Urgh..."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Urgh... sesuatu mengatakan ada Monster di bawah" ucap Fuuka.

Semua kaget "Moster?". Kemudian...

_KRESEK-KRESEK_

("Akihiko...")

"Mitsuru!" teriak Akihiko saat mendengar suara Mitsuru.

("Akihiko... Shadow...")

_KRESEK-KRESEK_

Semua kembali kaget dan terdengar alunan melodi 'Crisis' dari Persona 3.

"Secepatnya kita bergegas kembali!" teriak Akihiko dan merekapun berlari menucu portal.

_**To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>New!<em> General Information**

**Sayu Hiroshi**(nama asli dari Selena)

Rambut: merah muda panjang lurus dengan jepit rambut berbentuk 'VI' di bagian kiri.

Mata: biru ke emasan.

Umur: 21 tahun.

Tanggal lahir: 6 juni 1990.

Gender: Female.

Tinggi: 172 cm.

Berat: 55 Kg.

Profesi: Tunangan Reizato.

Arcana: Lover.

Persona: Andromeda.

Ultimate Persona: ?

Senjata: Kartu Persona dan Compedium Reizato.

Kelemahan: takut Kecoa. jika melihat hal tersebut, secara reflek Reizato dengan eratnya jika Reizato ada, kalau nggak ya menjauhi Kecoa.

Hoby: jalan-jalan keluar bersama, bernyanyi, membaca buku dan menyirami tanaman.

Suka: Reizato, bunga, hewan dan anak-anak.

Tidak suka: orang-orang yang berniat jahat.

Keahlian: memasak, bertarung dan mengobati.

Lulusan: setelah menjadi tunangan Reizato berubah menjadi Istrinya Reizato.

Sayu Hiroshi adalah nama asli dari Selena. Seseorang yang selamat dari kejadian 10 tahun di Tatsumi Port Island karena tak sengaja terjatuh kelubang dimensi sambil membawa peti kecil yang berasal dari ayahnya sendiri saat gagal di selamatkan oleh Reizato. Di temukan oleh Igor saat perjalanan mengunjungi Dumbledore yang menjadi kepala sekolah penyihir di sekolah penyihir Hogwarts bersama asistennya.

**Akhirnya update lagi~ yes-yes-yes if you love to say~. Thanks semuanya dan selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa lagi ya~. Tapi jangan lupa untuk...**

**Review...**


	17. Chapter 17: The Empress and The Emperor

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

Hore, sekali lagi update. Terima kasih untuk,

**Blazin'99(Chapter 16)**: Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk Anda, sebenarnya saya sudah ngerencanain sesuatu setelah Event Minato tidur selama-lamanya di pangkuan Aigis setelah memakai Great Seal, yaitu Event dimana tentang Minato dan Yukari dirumah sakit. Juga bagian dimana Reizato akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Minato agar koma dan tidak mati, namun Reizato juga akan ikut koma dan penyebabnya tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun kecuali Sayu dan para penghuni Velvet Room. Lanjutan ceritanya ada di cerita saya yang berjudul _**Persona 3 Fes: Jawaban Sang kakak.**_ Dan itu akan saya buat! jika cerita saya yang ini selesai.

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review... juga selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan...**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary:**__ Shadow Emperor dan Empress berada di lantai 1 setelah Fuuka yamaghisi selamat, bisakah Tim SEES menghadapinya bersama?_

* * *

><p><strong>Senin08/06/2009, Dark Hour, Bulan purnama.**

**Tartarus, Lantai 1.**

Dua makhuk besar bertopeng Raja dan Ratu yang ternyata Shadow Emperor dan Empress muncul dan menyerang Mitsuru, Minako, Selena dan Yukari secara langsung. Merekapun terkena dan terhempas sampai menabrak dinding dan juga serangan itupun mengenai sepeda motor milik Mitsuru hingga hancur.

_BRAK!_

"Aaaargghh!" teriak mereka kesakitan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Minato, Junpei, Akihiko, Tetsuya dan Fuuka datang. Minato yang melihat Yukari, menghampirinya dengan wajah dingin untuk menutupi expressi ke khawatirannya agar terlihat keren gitu *Di lempar anjing*. "Yukari, kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil membantu Yukari berdiri.

"Aku tak apa" jawab Yukari, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah mereka berusaha mencari kakaknya namun tidak ketemu. "Dimana Nii-san?" tanyanya pada Minato.

"Tidak ketemu" jawab Minato yang telah membuat Yukari menoleh kebawah sambil menyebut nama kakaknya dengan pelan karena khawatir.

_**Chapter 17: The Empress and The Emperor, Joker-Apollo Extreme! Anything Goes!**_

Minako yang melihat itu merasa iri. "NII-SAN, ADIKNYA KOK NGGAK DI PERHATIIN SIH!" teriaknya.

Minato menghelah napas "...iya-iya" dan menghampiri Minako untuk membantunya berdiri.

"MITSURU!" teriak Akihiko pada Mitsuru dan menghampirinya. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil membantu Mitsuru berdiri.

"Tak apa" jawab Mitsuru.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswi Gekkoukan tanpa sadar masuk ke Tartarus dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung dan tanpa menyadari bahwa ada Shadow Emperor dan Empress di dekatnya.

Semua yang melihat kaget. "M-Moriyama-san...?" Fuuka menyebut nama gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Natsuki Moriyama.

"Fuuka... aku ingin minta maaf... padamu..." Ucap Moriyama sambil berjalan ke arah Fuuka.

Shadow Emperor medekat ke arah Moriyama, bersiap menyerang gadis tersebut.

"...TIDAK...!" teriak Fuuka sambil mengeluarkan Evokernya dan berusaha melindungi Moriyama.

"TUNGGU! itu bukan senjata!" teriak Akihiko.

Tiba-tiba wajah Fuuka _Close up_ di layar yang membuat TV layar anda pecah *Di lempar TV*. "Aku tahu..." ucapannya itupun menggema di ruangan itu dan diapun menodongkan Evoker miliknya kekepalanya. "Persona...!"

_DHOR!_

Pecahan cahaya berwarna biru keluar dari tubuh Fuuka, sedikit demi sedikit pecahan cahaya tersebut menyatu dan membentuk sebuah wujud dan menyelubungi tubuh Fuuka dan siswi tersebut. Shadow Emperor mulai menebas Fuuka dengan pedangnya.

_SLASH!_

"_Lucia!_" ucap Fuuka yang tengah berada didalam rok kaca sebuah makhluk berambut pirang panjang dengan mata yang di perban dan memakai Gaun merah muda yang sepertinya berusaha melindungi Fuuka di dalam roknya tersebut.

_TRANG!_

Serangan Shadow Emperor berhasil di pantulkan oleh makhluk bernama Lucia yang membuat Shadow Emperor tersebut jatuh ke arah Shadow Empress.

_BRUAK!_

Persona Fuuka pun berbicara,

**_Thou art I... and i... Thou...  
>From the Seal Thou Soul... I come...<br>My name Lucia... The Christian patron saint of blind... _**

Semua tertegun melihat bentuk Persona Fuuka. "Yamaghisi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mitsuru.

Tiba-tiba Suara Fuuka terdengar di kepala semua orang _"Aku baik-baik saja..."._Semua yang mendengar kaget, Fuuka tiba-tiba bisa mengetahui keahlian Personanya tersebut _"Semuanya... aku bisa mengetahui kelemahan dan kekuatan 2 Monster tersebut dari Lucia..."._

Mitsuru berdiri. "Yamaghisi, bisakah kau menggantikan tempatku untuk menuntun kami melawan 2 Shadow tersebut?" tanyanya pada Fuuka.

"_Baiklah, akanku usahakan semampuku..."_ ucap Fuuka dan semuanya langsung maju dihadapan Fuuka kecuali Minako, Selena dan Yukari yang keseleo di bagian kaki gara-gara terhempas tadi.

**-00-**

**Keadaan Reizato**

Reizato terus meluncur kebawah sambil terus membantah pertanyaan orang berkostum _Kamen Rider Kiva_ gadungan yang tak lain adalah Yoshino. Beberapa menit tanpa sadar telah mereka lewati di lubang Prosotan tersebut yang berukuran lebar 10 meter. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah persimpangan siap memisahkan mereka.

**-00-**

**Lantai 1.**

Shadow Emperor dan Shadow Empress sudah mulai lelah bertarung dengan 5 orang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Sekarang kita akhiri saja, ayo Mitsuru!" ucap Akihiko kepada Mitsuru. Mitsuru mengangguk mengerti.

Polydeuces mengeluarkan serangan listriknya ke arah Shadow Emperor, sementara Phentesilea maju untuk menebas Shadow Empress hingga membuat mereka hancur menjadi cairan hitam.

"Akhirnya, kita menang!" teriak Junpei ke girangan.

Luciapun hilang, kembali ke dalam tubuh Fuuka. "Syukurlah..." kemudian Fuuka pingsan, semua orang menuju ke arahnya.

"FUUKA!" teriak Natsuki yang berusaha membangunkan Fuuka.

Yukari lalu memandang Mitsuru "Mitsuru-senpai, apakah dia akan mengingat Kejadian ini?".

Mitsuru menjawab "sepertinya tidak, karena dia datang ke sini tanpa sadar".

Tetsuya lalu berkata "berarti... dia akan lupa atas kejadian ini". Mitsuru mengangguk pelan, Natsuki kemudian pingsan karena lelah tidak bisa menahan efek Dark Hour.

...

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar teriakan laki-laki dari atas.

"GYAAAAAAA!" semuapun meoleh ke asal suara tersebut yang berasal dari Reizato yang sedang berteriak karena Jatuh dari ke tinggian 20 meter.

"NII-SAN!" teriak Yukari yang melihat kakaknya jatuh, kemudian dia memohon pada Minato untuk menolong kakaknya. "Minato-kun, tolong kakakku!".

"Baiklah..." Orpheus lalu terbang dan menangkap Reizato yang kemudian pingsan di tangannya dan membawanya turun ke hadapan Yukari.

Semua yang khawatir langsung menghampiri Reizato, kecuali Tetsuya dan Junpei yang menjaga Fuuka dan Natsuki pingsan. "Nii-san, Nii-san ayo bangun!" Yukari berusaha membangunkan kakaknya.

"Rei-chan! Cepat bangun! Kalau tidak aku peluk nih~" ucap Selena/Sayu yang berhasil membuat semua Sweatdrop dan Reizato terbangun dan langsung menjauhi dirinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Reizato pada Selena/Sayu dari kejauhan. Yukari yang khawatir sekarang merasa lega, diapun memandang Minato dan tersenyum. Minato yang berada di depan Yukari, tak sadar bahwa Yukari tersenyum padanya.

Reizato yang tak sengaja melihat itu, pura-pura batuk "ehem-ehem..." dan membuat Yukari sadar namun membuat Selena/Sayu khawatir kembali. Dia lalu memandang Minato "terima kasih". Lalu memandang semuanya "Jadi apa kalian berhasil menemukan Yamaghisi?".

Mitsuru menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah Fuuka "Dia berada disana".

"Syukur Alhamdulilah..." ucap Reizato sambil sujud syukur.

"Tapi setelah ini, anda harus di hukum!" ucap Mitsuru yang membuat Reizato bingung.

"Dihukum? memang apa salahku?" tanya Reizato sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala sampai ke tombenya berterbangan kemana-mana.*Di giles*

"Itu karena anda menghilang saat mencari Kunci olahraga" jelas Mitsuru.

"Oh~ soal itu maafkan saya ya, soalnya saya sudah tak tahan ingin ke kamar mandi apa lagi malem, jadinya... ketiduran, terus bangun saat gempa tadi" ucap Reizato yang mencari alasan.

"Oh baiklah, namun anda masih mendapatkan hukuman dari dari saya" ucap Mitsuru yang mmbuat Reizato Sweatdrop dan semuanya menghampiri Fuuka dan Natsuki untuk mengantarnya keluar dari Tartarus. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, cairan Shadow Empress dan Emperor yang hancur kini menyatu secara perlahan-lahan.

...

Tiba-tiba dari luar Tartarus, Reizato merasakan sesuatu dari belakangnya yang membuat dia menoleh kebelakang. Saat dia menoleh kebelakang, sebuah pedang meluncur ke arah Minato dari belakang dan bersiap menusuk punggungnya. "MINATO AWAS!" Diapun mendorong Minato agar selamat namun sekarang dialah yang menjadi sasaran pedang itu karena jika dia menghindar, orang-orang yang berada di belakangnya akan menjadi korban.

Semua yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung melihat ke belakang mereka dan tersentak dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"NII-SAN!" teriak Yukari.

"REI-CHAN!" teriak Selena/Sayu.

Pedang itupun semakin dekat dengan Reizato, tiba-tiba wajah Yoshino _close up_ dilayar tanpa topeng sambil berkata "_Lockon Stratos, _bidik dan tembak!" dan menembakan 3 pelurunya sekaligus dengan Cerberus Revolvernya sampai mengenai pedang tersebut,

_DHOR!_

dan mendorongnya hingga menancap ke pohon,

_TING!_

_JLEB!_

Semua tersentak kaget dan Reizatopun membuka matanya dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara tembakan tadi. diapun mencari sang penembak namun tak kelihatan.

"Rei-chan tak apa?" tanya Selena/Sayu yang khawatir setengah mati.

"Tak apa" jawab Reizato sambil berpikir ("Apakah orang gila tadi? Tapi kok meniru kalimat _Lockon Stratos_?").

Tiba-tiba Mitsuru memegang kepalanya, merasakan kehadiran Shadow. "Semuanya, aku merasakan Shadow yang tadi kita hadapi!" teriaknya pada semua orang yang menyebabkan mereka tak percaya kecuali Reizato. "Arahnya dari pintu Tartarus!" lanjut Mitsuru dan semuanyapun memandang arah pintu Tartarus.

Munculah 2 Shadow Empress dan Emperor yang dihadapi oleh tim SEES di lantai 1 tanpa bantuan Reizato yang membuat semua kaget lagi kecuali Reizato.

"Mereka? Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka hidup kembali?" tanya Akihiko pada semuanya yang juga tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat kecuali Reizato.

Reizato bingung, namun bukan waktunya dia bingung karena 2 Shadow di hadapannya mulai maju dan bersiap Menyerang. "Semua bersiap!" komando darinya terdengar di telinga semua bahkan di telinga Yoshino yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

...

Minato, Junpei, Akihiko, Reizato, Tetsuya dan Mitsuru bertarung melawan 2 Shadow di hadapan mereka, semantara Yukari, Selena/Sayu dan Minako menjaga Fuuka dan Natsuki yang sedang pingsan. Merekapun mengeluarkan Persona masing masing namun tanpa mereka sadari, Yoshino mengintai mereka dari balik semak-semak sambil mencari Sayu.

Mata Yoshinopun tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda panjang lurus, berwajah cantik dengan memiliki mata biru ke emasan yang sama seperti matanya. Diapun langsung tersenyum juga ingin menangis karena mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut adalah adiknya. "Aku menemukanmu, Sayu...", dia lalu melanjutkan pengintaiannya sambil melindungi Sayu dari jauh tanpa memunculkan Norn dan juga tanpa di ketahui oleh semua yang ada di sana.

Selena/Sayu tiba-tiba merasakan suatu aura yang sama di miliki olehnya sedang mengawasi dirinya. Dia kemudian melihat daerah sekitarnya untuk mengetahui asal aura tersebut. Yukari yang tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Selena/Sayu, menjadi heran.

"Selena-san sedang mencari apa?" tanya Yukari yang sudah semakin heran dengan tingkah laku tunangan kakak laki-lakinya yang membuat dirinya masih tidak percaya bahwa bagaimana bisa kakaknya bertunangan dengan gadis secantik ini walau masih memiliki penyakit yang sangat aneh sekali. Namun dia memilih untuk melupakan masalah itu karena dia bersyukur, kakaknya memiliki tunangan yang baik kepadanya.

Selena/Sayu lalu menoleh ke arah Yukari sambil tersenyum untuk menutupi ke khawatiran Yukari. "Tidak, aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja jika ada Shadow lain yang datang..." jawabnya yang telah membuat Yukari mengerti.

Sementara itu, Orpheus dan Joker berusaha menyerang Shadow Empress namun di halau oleh Shadow Emperor yang memiliki ketahanan terhadap serangan fisik. Hermes dan Apollopun juga berusaha melemparkan api mereka ke arah Shadow Emperor namun di halau oleh Shadow Empress yang memiliki ketahanan terhadap sihir.

"Kalau terus begini, mereka tidak akan selesai-selesai..." ucap Yoshino pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat sekitarnya dari dalam semak-semak yang membuat semak-semak tersebut sedikit bergoyang-goyang dan tanpa sadar hampir membuat Selena/Sayu curiga.

...

Mitsuru lalu memerintahkan Phentesilea menggunakan skill 'Media' untuk menyembuhkan semua orang yang mulai kelelahan.

"Terima kasih Mitsuru..." ucap Akihiko yang lalu memerintahkan Polydeuces menembakan petir kearah Shadow Emperor namun sekali lagi berhasil di halau Shadow Empress.

Shadow Empress lalu memakai skill 'Mabufula' yan membuat sebagian dari tim SEES terkena bahkan membuat Akihiko hampir membeku sepenuhnya karena kelemahan Personanya adalah serangan tipe es.

"Akihiko! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mitsuru dari kejahuan dan memerintahkan Phentesilea memakai skill 'Dia' pada Akihiko namun hanya sedikit membantu.

"Akan kubantu kau Senpai!" Junpei memerintahkan Hermes untuk melelehkan es di sekitar mereka sambil di bantu oleh Apollo.

Tiba-tiba Shadow Emperor mengayunkan pedangnya yang membuat beberapa sayatan yang hampir mengenai semuanya.(Gale Slash)

Melihat hal itu, Reizato memerintahkan Joker untuk mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan, bersiap menusuk Shadow Empress dengan cepat yang sedikit berjauhan dengan Shadow Empreror. "Rasakan ini!" teriak Reizato dan Joker meluncur dengan cepatnya karena di dorong oleh skill 'Garu' miliknya. Namun Shadow Emperor melemparkan pedangnya ke arah Joker dan mengenai pedang Joker tersebut yang membuat pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya dan menancap di tanah. "Ck..." desah kesal Reizato.

...

Minato kemudian berteriak "Persona change, Archangel!". Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya biru menyelimuti tubuh Orpheus dan merubahnya menjadi wujud sesosok makhluk bersayap merah dengan memakai baju kesatria dengan tangan kanan memegang pedang dan memakai helm yang memiliki bendera kecil di atasnya. Archangel adalah namanya, malaikat ke 8 dari salah satu 9 malaikat Christian.

Minato lalu memerintahkan Archangel untuk terbang kearah Shadow Empress dan menebasnya dengan cepat. Namun Shadow Empress yang menyadari hal itu segera memakai kipasnya untuk mengipasi Archangel yang lemah terhadap serangan angin sehingga membuat Archangel dan Minato tidak dapat bertarung karena masuk angin(?) dan pingsan di tempat.(Garula)

"MINATO-KUN!" teriak Yukari dari kejauhan yang khawatir dengan keadaan Minato.

"NII-SAN!" teriak Minako yang juga ikut khawatir.

Reizato yang tengah bertarung dengan Shadow Emperor sambil di bantu dengan Tetsuya, tidak sengaja melihat keadaan Minato tersebut segera menyuruh Junpei membawa Minato pergi. "Junpei, cepat bawa Minato ke tempat aman!"

Junpei mengangguk dan membawa Minato ke tempat aman bersama Hermes yang juga membawa Archangel bersamanya. Yukari dan Minako menghampiri Minato, sedangkan Selena/Sayu masih menjaga Fuuka dan Natsuki yang masih belum tersadar sambil mencari aura yang sama persis yang di miliki olehnya di sekitarnya.

"Minato-kun, cepatlah bangun!" teriak Yukari sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Minato.

"Nii-san jangan mati dulu!" Teriak Minako pada kakaknya yang padahal pingsan tak berdaya karena masuk angin.

"WOY DIA BELUM MATI WOY! Kasih dia minyak angin, cepat!" ucap Junpei yang tumben pintar dan kemudian kembali ke medan perang untuk membantu semunya bertarung melawan Shadow Emperor dan Empress.

Akhirnya Yukari membuka kemeja Minato untuk mengolesi dada Minato dengan minyak angin yang di belinya dari toko obat yang di jual murah di Paulownia Mall. Minatopun perlahan-lahan tersadar kemudian muntah-muntah di kantong muntah yang di berikan Minako karena masuk angin.

"Nii-san kau tak apa?" tanya Minako yang khawatir.

Minato menjawab dengan nada datar "Aku tak apa," lalu berdiri kembali sambil mengancingi kemejanya dan kembali ke medan pertarungan.

Tiba-tiba Yukari mengehentikan langkah Minato "Minato-kun tunggu!".

Minato menoleh ke arah Yukari "Ada apa?".

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" ucap Yukari yang di balas oleh Minato dengan senyuman dan anggukannya. Minato kemudian berlari kembali ke arah Shadow Emperor dan Empress untuk kembali bertarung bersama dengan Archangel.

...

"Aaarrgghh..." desah Akihiko kesakitan dan juga kelelahan karena Polydeceus terkena serangan Shadow Empress.

"Akihiko!" teriak Mitsuru yang mendekati Akihiko dan menggunakan Skill 'Dia' lagi padanya, "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir sambil membantu Akihiko berdiri.

Akihiko menjawab "aku... tak apa dan aku... masih bisa bertarung..." sambil melepaskan diri dari Mitsuru.

Yoshino yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghelah napas karena melihat cara bertarung tim SEES yang masih dalam tahap Pemula. Namun pikirannya berubah saat melihat Reizato tersenyum licik dengan wajahnya yang _Close up_ di layar.

"Persona Gear, Star!" teriak Reizato dan munculah sebuah kartu Tarot Arcana Star yang kemudian dilemparnya ke arah Joker. Dua tangan Jokerpun di selimuti oleh cahaya putih yang di kelilingi bintang-bintang kecil, lalu cahaya itupun berubah menjadi cakar lipat _Kamen Rider OOO _Berwarna Putih-Hitam.

_CLANK!_

2 buah Cakar lipat itupun terbuka di 2 buah tangan Joker sambil berkata "STAR... CLAW!" yang terdengar indah di telinga orang-orang.

Mitsuru kemudian kaget. "Ti-tidak mungkin, Arcana Joker... berubah menjadi Star!" teriaknya yang membuat semua orang tak percaya, bahkan Yoshinopun kaget mendengar hal tersebut.

Reizato lalu menoleh ke arah Semua orang, tidak memperdulikan perkataan Mitsuru. "Semua dengar! Aku akan memancing Shadow Emperor menjauh dari Shadow Empress dan kalian serang Shadow Empress segera! Mengerti?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan memakai topi bundarnya yang dia simpan di balik jas putihnya.

"Apa kau bisa, Rei-san?" tanya Tetsuya dan kemudian alunan lagu '_Maki Oguroh – Anything Goes_' terdengar dimainkan.

_**(You count the medals 1,2 and 3**_

_**Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO )**_

"Tentu bisa, karena aku... adalah... Joker!" ucap Reizato sambil meniru gaya _Kamen Rider Joker_ dan menyuruh Joker maju kearah Shadow Emperor untuk menyerangnya.

_TRANG!_

Suara adu pedang dengan cakar pun dimulai.

_**Iranai motanai yume mo minai**_

_**FUREE na joutai... sore me ii kedo**_

_**(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for**_

_**Count the medals 1,2 and 3)**_

"SEKARANG!" teriak Reizato dan semuanyapun segera menyerang Shadow Empress.

Archangel menebas Shadow Empress dengan pedangnya bersama dengan Hermes yang menendang Shadow Empress dengan kakinya yang runcing,(Cleave)

_SLASH!_

_JLEB!_

Polydeceus memukul Shadow Empress dari jauh melalui perantara udara,(Sonic Punch)

_BRUAK!_

Dilanjutkan oleh Penthelisia,(Cleave)

_SLASH!_

Dan terakhir Tendangan ala _Rider Kick _dari Apollo,(Bash)

_BRUAK!_

Sampai membuat Shadow Empress menabrak Shadow Emperor hingga terjatuh tak berdaya alias _Down_.

_**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**_

_**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**_

_**(michi naru tenkai Give me energy**_

_**Count the medals 1,2 and 3)**_

"Sekarang kita serang bersama-sama!" teriak Tetsuya. Semua Persona pun akhirnya meng-ALL-OUT-ATTACK Shadow Emperor dan Empress tanpa ada rasa ke manusiaan(?).

_**daijoubu. ashita wa itsudatte Blank**_

_**jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**_

"HYAAAAA!" teriak semuanya.

_**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Count the medals 1,2 and 3**_

_BRUAK!_

_BRAK!_

_SLASH!_

_JLEB!_

_JTAR!_

_BLAR !_

_WUSH!_

_DHUAR!_

_**Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku mono**_

_**mitaseraru mono wo sagashite**_

"FUSION SKILL!" teriak Reizato dan Tetsuya dengan wajah mereka berdua yang _Close up _di layar. Joker merentangkan ke dua tangannya yang masih memakai Star Claw ke atas dan Apollo langsung memeluk bagian belakang Joker, mereka lalu memutar badan dan menjadi sebuah pusaran api besar yang terbang ke arah Shadow Emperor dan Shadow Empress. "JOKER-APOLLO EXTREME!" dan kemudian Shadow Emperor dan Shadow Empress tertelan oleh pusaran api tersebut sambil terkena beberapa cakaran Joker dan di bakar oleh api Apollo.

_**Life goes on! honki dashite tatakau no nara**_

_**makeru ki wa nai**_

_BLAAAAARRRR!_

_S-S-S-S-S-S-SLASH!_

_DHUAR!_

_**Anything Goes! kasoku tsuite**_

_**tomarare nakute makeru ki shinai hazu**_

Lagupun selesai dimainkan, Joker dan Apollo berhenti berputar, kemudian 2 buah cahaya yang berasal dari Shadow Emperor dan Empress masuk kedalam tubuh Reizato. Yoshino yang melihat jurus tadi mangap selebar 2 meter karena takjub. Semua Persona kembali ke pemiliknya masing-masing.

"Apa sudah berakhir?" tanya Minato.

"Ya dan sebaiknya kita pulang, tapi apa aku masih tetap di hukum?" tanya Reizato pada Mitsuru.

"Masih" jawab Mitsuru dengan dingin yang menyebabkan Reizato sweatdrop dan semuanya tertawa. Akhirnya mereka pulang setelah menyerahkan Fuuka dan Natsuki kepada Tetsuya untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit.

...

Yoshino lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Kau sekarang memiliki Persona juga ya Reizato... dan sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi di kemudian hari, bukan sebagai musuh ataupun teman. Tetapi sebagai kakak Sayu yang akan mengambilnya kembali dari tanganmu..." ucapnya sambil memandang ke langit dan mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang. "Kizuka, Kizuma dan Kizumi kemana sih? Padahal aku suruh kesini, lebih baik melihat keadaan mereka" akhirnya Yoshino kembali ke tempatnya.

Bersamaan itu pula, Skeleton ternyata dari tadi juga ikut mengawasi pertarungan yang ada di luar dari dalam Tartarus Block Arqa. Dark Hourpun selesai.

**-00-**

****Selasa/09/06/2009, Dini hari.****

**Three Moiare Sister Palace**

Tiga perempuan cantik sedang berada di sebuah ruangan mewah sambil memegangi perut mereka dan berebut WC, salah satu dari mereka berhasil buang _hajat _di WC tanpa memperdulikan satu sama lain.

"KIZUMI, CEPAT GANTIAN, AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang lurus yang memanggil nama seseorang yang ada di dalam WC tersebut.

"Sebentar Kizuka-nii-san..." ucap Kizumi yang memanggil nama gadis berambut pirang panjang sambil buang _hajat._

"AKU INI PEREMPUAN! JADI PANGGIL NEE-SAN!" Teriak Kizuka dengan terus memegang perutnya yang mules.

"Sabar Nee-san, sebentar lagi Kizumi selesai, jika tidak... KU DOBRAK PINTU INI!" ucap gadis pirang berkuncir 2 pada Kizuka sambil memegang perutnya yang mules juga.

"KAU JUGA, JIKA KAU MENGHANCURKAN PINTU WC INI, BOSS AKAN MARAH PADA KITA KIZUMA!" teriak Kizuka pada gadis pirang berkuncir 2 dengan memanggil namanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yoshino keluar dari kegelapan sudut ruangan tersebut. "Hei..." ucapnya yang membuat 2 saudari di depannya kaget.

"B-boss..." ucap Kizuka dan Kizuma dengan nada terkejut.

"Kalian kemana saja? Dari tadi saat aku berada di Tartarus, kalian kok nggak ada..." tanya Yoshino dengan heran, kemudian tanpa sengaja dia melihat tingkah laku kedua saudari itu yang masih memegang perut mereka. "Dan kalian kenapa?" tanya Yoshino sekali lagi.

"B-boss... k-kami minta maaf tadi tidak bisa datang, soalnya perut kami mules gara-gara kebanyakan makan pecel buatan Kizumi sebelum berangkat..." ucap Kizuka yang mencari alasan.

"Terus kok kalian masih di depan WC?" tanya Yoshino.

"Kizumi sedang berada di WC Boss..." jawab Kizuma.

"Lah? Kan WC di rumah ini ada 3, kok nggak pake 2 WC sisanya?" tanya Yoshino sambil membuka 2 pintu WC tersebut yang ternyata di pakai Sule dan Andre yang lagi buang _hajat_ tanpa melihat mereka.

"WOY TUTUPIN WOY! WC DIPAKE ORANG LANGSUNG DI BUKA SAJA, NGGAK SOPAN TUH!" teriak Sule dan Andre sambil nutup paksa pintu WC dan membuat Yoshino shock.

"Jiah, kok Sule sama Andre masuk ke WC kita sih?" tanya Yoshino pada Kizuka dan Kizuma.

"Soalnya tadi mereka make Pintu Kemana Saja milik _Doraemon_ waktu syuting, terus nyasar kesini deh, apalagi make pintunya waktu kebelet" ucap Kizumi dari dalam WC yang membuat Yoshino kaget.

"Wuih... Kizumi kapan loe bisa denger parcakapan orang dari dalam WC?" tanya Yoshino.

"Sudah-sudah, langsung to the point ke permasalahan. Jadi maaf ya boss, kami nggak bisa ke Tartarus" ucap Kizuka yang langsung to the point sambil memegang perutnya.

Yoshino yang tentu saja adalah kekasih Kizuka langsung berkata "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau pakai WC yang ada di ruanganku saja". Kemudian langsung pergi ke atap.

_**To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>General information:<strong>

**Fusion Skill:**

**Joker-Apollo Extreme(Joker(Star)+ Reverse Apollo(Star)):** skill yang bisa digunakan oleh Joker dan Apollo saat Joker memakai Persona Gear Arcana Star. Serangan element api yang bercampur dengan elemen angin dapat membuat pusaran api yang dapat menelan musuh dan mencakarnya dari dalam dengan cakar milik Joker sambil membakarnya dengan api matahari milik Apollo.

**Yak, kayaknya bagian ini jelek ya. Tapi boleh tanya tidak?**

**Ini pertanyaannya:**

**Apakah benar Persona 3 the Movie benar-benar ada? Soalnya saya tadi lihat trailernya yang ada di youtube selama 14 detik?**

**Di jawab ya dan Juga tolong di...**

**Review**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	18. Chapter 18: Helo Priestess

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

Hore, sekali lagi update. Terima kasih untuk,

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

**MasterArkain (Chapter 17):** Nggak apa kalau nggak update kilat, yang penting bisa buat cerita dan mengungkapkan imagination kita. Sebenernya waktu itu saya nyari nama lain dari Fusion spell, yaitu Fussion Skill dan Fussion Raids. Jadi maaf ya jika saya rada meniru.

**IarIz (Chapter 15): **Emang aneh ya ceritanya, tapi sekarang akan di jelaskan di chapter ini.

**Miru-kun (Chapter 17):** Makasih atas infonya, semoga P3 The Movie bisa kita lihat ya di indonesia.

**Blazin'99 (Chapter 17): **Makasih juga atas Infonya, kayaknya kita semua nggak sabar nonton Persona 3 The Movie sama True endingnya Persona 4 The Animation.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation dan Krypton._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary:**__ Fuuka Yamaghisi kini bergabung dengan SEES, bisakah persoalan SEES menjadi mudah dalam menghadapi Shadow?_

* * *

><p><strong>Selasa09/06/2009, Daytime.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

Reizato bangun seperti biasa di ruang tamu jam 5 pagi. Dia kemudian mandi dan setelah itu Sholat Subuh, tiba-tiba Sayu turun dari tangga sebelum Reizato memulai Sholat Subuhnya.

"Rei-chan!" panggil Sayu dari tangga yang tak sengaja menghentikan Reizato Sholat Subuh.

Reizato menoleh ke arah Sayu yang masih memakai nama palsu yaitu Selena. "Selena? Kau sedang apa?"

"Mau Sholat Subuh, Rei-chan sendiri kok tumben bangun pagi langsung Sholat Subuh? Padahal biasanya kan Rei-chan langsung nyiapin sarapan" sindir Sayu.

"Ya... karena nantinya aku bakal di siksa oleh Mitsuru Kirijou, hiii~... jadinya ya menghadap ke yang maha kuasa dululah agar dilindungi olehnya" jawab Reizato yang ternyata Sholat hanya untuk meminta perlindungan pada Allah SWT.

"Oh~" Sayu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar alasan tersebut.

"Kau mau Sholat Subuh juga?" tawar Reizato.

"Ya iyalah, tunggu ya, kita Sholatnya berjamaah" ucap Sayu yang kemudian Wudhu dan berada di samping belakang Reizato setelah memakai mukena. "Rei-chan jadi Imamnya ya!" ucap Sayu.

"Ya iyalah orang aku laki!" sindir Reizato dan Sholat Subuh berjamaahpun dimulai.

_**Chapter 18: Helo Priestess, Welcome Death and who is Ribborn?**_

**Morning.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

Pagi harinya semua bangun tidur, mandi dan sarapan. Bersiap berangkat sekolah.

"Mi-Mitsuru, boleh tanyak? Ka-kapan hukumanku dimulai?" tanya Reizato pada Mitsuru dengan gugup bagaikan narapidana yang akan di hukum mati.

Mitsuru yang sedang sarapan menoleh ke arah Reizato. "Besok lusa, soalnya aku dan Akihiko mau menjenguk Yamaghisi di rumah sakit" jawabnya yang membuat hati Reizato sedikit tenang. "Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu? Apakah anda ingin cepat-cepat ku eksekusi?" tanyanya sambil menodongkan anggarnya pada leher Reizato yang sontak membuat orang merinding.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya cuma bertanya saja, memang salah ya kalau orang bertanya saja?" tanya Reizato dengan nada tenang walau jantungnya hampir copot karena kaget tiba-tiba saja di todong anggar oleh wanita.

Mitsuru menyimpan kembali anggarnya di bawah roknya. "Baiklah" dan diapun pergi berangkat ke sekolah bareng Akihiko setelah selesai makan.

Reizato langsung jatuh lemas tak berdaya. "Tidak kusangka, kalian punya kakak kelas yang sangat menyeramkan seperti itu, apalagi putri dari Kirijou Group..." ucapnya dengan lemas.

"Yah... begitulah nasib kami Nii-san..." sahut Yukari.

Miku dan Kaito yang bingung dengan keadaan tersebut bertanya pada Minako. "Minako, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya mereka pada Minako.

Minako berusaha mencari alasan. "Sebenanya kakaknya Yukari itu habis berbuat salah pada Mitsuru, yaitu lupa nyuciin baju kami semua..." dengan berbisik pada mereka supaya tidak kedengaran Reizato, namun Minako tidak sadar bahwa Reizato dapat mendengar bisikan 'setan' tersebut karena memiliki telinga yang tajam.

("Emang loe pikir gue pembantu loe-loe apa?") batin Reizato sambil memasang muka cemberut.

Mitsuru tiba-tiba kembali dan langsung memandang Junpei. "Dan untuk Iori," yang membuat Junpei kaget dan menoleh ke arah Senpainya karena mendengar nada tegas darinya.

"Apa?" tanya Junpei.

"Hukumanmu telah menantimu di sekolah, yaitu membersihkan setiap Toilet sekolah setelah pulang sekolah" ucap Mitsuru dengan tegas.

"Tapi a-apa salahku?" tanya Junpei.

Tiba-tiba wajah Mitsuru _Close up_ di layar. "Kau tak tahu? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan... yaitu, Mencuri kunci sekolahan!" dengan nada tegas dan kembali menuju sekolah.

"Aw..." membuat Junpei lemas.

**-00-**

**Rabu/10/06/2009, Daytime.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

Reizato sekali lagi Sholat Subuh karena 1 hari lagi dia siap di hukum oleh Mitsuru. Bersama Sayu di sampingnya, dia berdoa agar matinya di terima di sisinya. Setelah itu menyiapkan sarapan pagi, berharap bisa mengurangi beban hukumannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan membereskan meja, Reizato mengajak Sayu untuk pergi menjenguk Fuuka Yamaghisi.

Di perjalanan Reizato bertanya pada Sayu. "Selena, aku dari tadi mau tanyak sesuatu tapi kok lupa terus ya?" sambil berjalan sedikit berjauhan dari gadis tersebut.

Sayupun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Reizato. "Tanyak apa Rei-chan?" sambil mejaga jarak Reizato.

"Ituloh, kan kamu ngeluarin Personanya pakai kartu bukan Evoker, kok yang lain aku lihat-lihat nggak bertanya padamu?" tanya Reizato sambil jungkir balik saat melihat tai Ayam.

Sayu berusaha mengingat-ngingat. "Oh itu, sebenarnya mereka sudah bertanya padaku saat pertama kalinya setelah aku memakai Persona dengan kartu Tarot didepan mereka waktu kita di serang Shadow Temperance yang ada di atap Asrama" ucapnya.

Reizato mulai heran. "Terus kamu jawab apa?" tanyanya sambil di kejar anjing.

Sayu menjawab "aku menjawab, 10 tahun yang lalu aku dan keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan yang dapat membuatku bisa memakai Kartu Persona akibat trauma yang mendalam" dengan nada sedih karena mengingat peristiwa dimana kedua orang tuanya yang berkerja pada Kirijou Group mati di Tatsumi Port island dan dirinya gagal di selamatkan oleh Reizato sampai ketemu kakek-kakek _Pedhophilia_ yang bernama Igor.

Reizato merasa bersalah bertanya seperti itu kepada Sayu. "Ma-maafkan aku Selena, telah bertanya hal begitu padamu..." ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Sayu berusaha tersenyum agar tidak membuat Reizato merasa serba salah. "Ti-tidak kok, ini bukan salah Rei-chan, apalagi aku sudah melupakan masa lalu itu" ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

Reizato kemudian menoleh ke arah Sayu. "yang benar~?" tanyanya.

"Benar!" jawab Sayu.

"Nggak bohong?" goda Reizato.

"Beneran Rei-chan... aku nggak bo'ong" jawab Sayu.

"Kalau bo'ong nanti giginya tinggal satu loh~" goda Reizato yang membuat Sayu mulai tertawa.

"Ih~ Rei-chan bercandanya nggak lucu!" ucap Sayu sambil memukul-mukul pundak Reizato layaknya banci perempatan jalan.

"Ampun!" teriak Reizato sambil tertawa dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran. Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti bagi Reizato dan Sayu, kemudian terlihat kartu Arcana Lover bergambar wajah Sayu yang muncul di depan mereka dan bersinar.

"Weis, gambar ganti nih akhirnya bukan gambar Amingwati" ucap Reizato.

"Ya benar" sahut Sayu.

Kemudian terdengar suara yang mengatakan bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sayu semakin dekat. Kemudian Waktu kembali berjalan dan Reizato juga Sayu melanjutkan kejar-kejaran mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yoshino mengawasi mereka dari atas gedung. "Sayu, kau memang sudah besar ya sekarang. Apakah kau masih ingat kakakmu? Kuharap iya" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri yang diam-diam masih mengawasi mereka.

Reizato dan Sayupun sampai ke rumah sakit dan masuk untuk menjenguk Fuuka yang ternyata bersama Mitsuru dan Akihiko yang sedang bertanya kepada Tetsuya mengenai cara memanggil Personanya yang juga beda sendiri. Sorenya mereka pulang. Dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Miku dan Kaito yang akhirnya mereka mampir sedikit.

Namun tak di sangka hanya bertanya mengenai aktivitas yang dilakukan Miku dan Kaito, Social Link Arcana Moon Reizato naik.

...

**Kamis/11/06/2009, Daytime.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

"Se-Selena..." Reizato memanggil Sayu setelah mereka selesai sholat subuh.

Sayu menoleh ke arah Reizato. "Ya Rei-chan..." sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sebelum aku mati... maafkan aku, selama aku bersamamu... aku membuatmu sedih dan menangis karena diriku yang bodoh ini..." ucap Reizato sambil memegang tangannya yang membuat badannya merinding gemetaran layaknya Hp bergetar, walau tubuhnya menolaknya tapi hati kecilnya ingin sekali mendekatinya.

Sayu yang mendengar pernyataan dari Reizato hanya bisa sweatdrop, karena pernyataan tersebut seperti pernyataan maaf dari orang yang akan mati saja. "Rei-chan... andakan cuma di hukum, kok malah kayak mau pergi ninggalin aku sih?" tanyanya lemas sambil memegang ke dua tangan Reizato yang sukses membuat Reizato pingsan sambil kejang-kejang layaknya tersetrum listrik 10.000 volt milik _Pikacu_.

Sayu yang menyadari kelemahan Reizato tersebut langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi mengambil air untuk menyiram tubuh Reizato hingga basah kuyup.

_BYUR!_

Reizatopun kembali sadar. "Terima kasih" ucap Reizato dengan lemasnya karena di siram dengan air dingin.

Sayu menghelah nafas "...Kalau tubuh Rei-chan nggak mau, jangan di paksakan!".

"Baiklah" jawab Reizato dengan dingin.

**...**

**Morning.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

Semua orang sarapan lagi di ruang makan. Dengan hati berdegup kencang, Reizato brsiap menerima hukuman yang akan di berikan Mitsuru.

"Takeba-san" ucap Mitsuru dengan biasanya kepada Reizato saat sarapan pagi sampai membuat Reizato kaget.

"A-anda memanggilku?" tanya Reizato.

Mitsuru mulai berbicara lagi "Aku sekarang sudah menentukan hukuman yang cocok dengan anda". Dia langsung memberikan Reizato sebuah kemonceng, sapu dan alat perkakas lainnya. "Selama 3 hari anda harus membersihkan asrama, HAHAHAHA!" ucap Mitsuru sambil tertawa mengerikan yang membuat Reizato berteriak ketakutan. "Jika kau tak mau..." Mitsuru menyiapkan angarnya yang memiliki noda darah dari seseorang di ujungnya.

Reizato lalu menelan ludah dan dengan ketakutan menjawab "Ba-baiklah".

"Tenang Rei-chan... masih ada aku yang akan membantumu..." ucap Sayu yang berusaha menghibur Reizato.

"Tidak, terima kasih... tapi ini adalah hukumanku, apalagi harus aku yang kerjakan" ucap Reizato. Selesai makan, Tim SEES berangkat sekolah, Miku dan Kaito pergi keluar, semenata Sayu dan Reizato menjaga asrama.

**-00-**

**Lunchtime.**

**Gekkoukan High School, lantai 2 kelas 2-f.**

Minato, Minako, Yukari dan Junpei sedang ngegosip bersama. Tiba-tiba Mitsuru langsnung masuk kekelas mereka tanpa permisi, tanpa salam-salaman dan tanpa naik ojek(?). Sebagian kelas juga Minato cs terkejut melihat hal tersebut.

Mitsuru lalu menoleh kearah Minato Cs. "setelah pulang sekolah, kalian langsung kembali ke asrama dan naik ke lantai 4. Akan ada pemberitahuan untuk kalian" katanya dan langsung keluar dari kelas tersebut tanpa permisi lagi.

Minato, Minako, Yukari dan Junpei bingung. "Ada masalah apa ya?" tanya junpei.

Yukari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah... tapi sepertinya ini mengenai Fuuka Yamaghisi" jawabnya.

Minako berpikir "kayaknya sih...".

**-00-**

**Evening.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lantai 4 Command Room.**

Semua orang telah berkumpul termasuk Tetsuya Suou dan Shuji Ikutsuki. Setelah mereka saling berkenalan dan bermaaf-maafan(?), mereka berkumpul untuk menjelaskan kepada Fuuka keadaan sebenarnya. Setelah itu Mitsuru memberi pilihan pada Fuuka untuk membantu mereka atau tidak.

Fuuka berpikir sejenak. "Gabung nggak ya~?" dengan nada centil yang membuat semua orang sweatdrop dan juga membuat Reizato loncat dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa karena takut. "Ma-maaf, saya tadi cuma bercanda" ucap gadis berambut hijau lumut(an) tersebut dengan nada lugunya lagi.

"Baiklah, jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Mitsuru.

"A-aku ikut, karena ini menyangkut... ma-masalah keselamatan dunia..." jawab Fuuka dengan gugup.

"Tapi jika kau bergabung dengan kami, kau harus tinggal di sini dan meninggalkan keluargamu" ucap Yukari.

"Ta-tapi itu sudah keputusanku, apalagi mereka sepertinya... baik-baik saja tanpaku" ucap Fuuka.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu selamat bergabung di Klub SEES ya, Fuuka-chan" ucap Minako pada Fuuka dengan senangnya.

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti, lalu munculah Kartu Tarot Arcana Fool dengan gambar wajah-wajah Tim SEES yang sekarang yang berarti Social link Arcana Fool naik untuk Minato, Minako dan Reizato.

Reizato, Minato dan Minako pun kaget dengan kartu Tarot Arcana Fool yang mereka lihat. "Weis... Kartunya baru nih" ucap Reizato tertegun.

Tiba-tiba lagi, Persona Gear milik Minato muncul di hadapannya yang membuat 4 orang termasuk Sayu terkejut.

"I-itu Persona Gear, Tapi milik siapa?" tanya Reizato.

"Milikku" jawab Minato yang langsung mengambil Persona Gearnya yang bercahaya.

"Waow, Nii-san dapet sesuatu, terus Persona Gearku mana?" tanya Minako sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Tanya sama Igor, soalnya dapetnya dari sana" jawab Minato dan waktu berjalan lagi.

...

"Terima kasih Yamagishi" sahut Mitsuru, lalu menoleh ke arah Reizato yang masih di hukumnya. "Takeba-san-"

"Panggil Reizato!" sela Reizato.

Mitsuru menghelah nafas . "...Baiklah, Reizato-san tolong kau siapkan kamar Yamaghisi untuk besok" dengan nada yang tegas.

Reizato langsung bertanya. "Baik, tapi mau kamar yang apa? Yang ada A.C-nya? Atau yang tak ada A.C-nya? Atau kamar Umum? VIP? VVIP? VVVIP? Atau kamar Presdir?" godanya dengan senyum iseng yang membuat Fuuka tertawa pelan dan Mitsuru jadi stress, apalagi lawakannya tersebut membuat Ikutsuki pudung di pojokan karena kalah.

Akihikopun juga berbicara. "Ada loh kamar yang dingin tapi nggak pake A.C" ucapnya yang membuat semua orang heran dan Fuuka berhenti tertawa.

"Kamar apa itu senpai?" tanya Junpei.

"Kamar Mandi! WKWKWKWK" ucap Akihiko yang ternyata ikut-ikutan menjahili Mitsuru yang membuat dirinya makin stress dan juga membuat Fuuka kembali tertawa namun kini terbahak-bahak.

Mitsuru lalu berdiri. "Setelah ini, kau juga ku sediakan kamar, Akihiko." ucapnya sambil memandang Akihiko.

Akihiko yang di pandangi menjadi heran "Kamar apa?".

Mitsuru kemudian mengacungkannya anggarnya ke leher Akihiko. "KAMAR MAYAT!" dan mengejar Akihiko yang berlari.

"MITSURU! KENAPA CUMA AKU SAJA YANG DIKEJAR? KAN REIZATO JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN!" teriak Akihiko yang sedang berlari kepada Mitsuru dari depan.

"Entahlah, tapi kau sepertinya yang pantas untuk kukejar!" ucap Mitsuru yang membuat Akihiko semakin berlari kencang karena takut.

Junpei lalu melirik Minato dan Yukari dengan pandangan licik. "Hey Dude, kalian tahu, kamar apa yang cocok buat kalian berdua?" dengan nada licik yang membuat Minato dan Yukari heran.

"Kamar apa?" tanya mereka.

Junpei tertawa licik. "fufufu... kamar pengatin, WKWKWKWKWKWK XD" ucapnya yang membuat pipi Minato dan Yukari merona merah.

"STU-PEI!" Yukari mulai geram sedangkan Minato hanya diam saja memikir sesuatu soal kamar pengantin. Junpei yang menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, langsung lari. "JANGAN KABUR!" Yukaripun mengejar.

Minako menoleh ke arah Minato. "Nii-san tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Kamar... Pengatin...? a-aku dan... Yukari?" gumamnya dengan pipi yang masih merona merah sambil menelan ludah dan tak sengaja di dengar oleh Minako.

("Nii-san pasti mikir yang nggak-nggak nih...") pikir Minako sambil sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba Reizato mengeluarkan aura kematian sambil mendeatglare ke arah Minato seperti mau mengatakan 'Jangan mikir macam-macam ya tentang adikku jika kau mau selamat', namun Minato tidak menyadari hal itu tetapi Minako yang menyadari itu semakin sweatdrop. Sedangkan Tetsuya juga sweatdrop karena melihat tingkah laku semua penghuni asrama.

Kejadian itu membuat Fuuka semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak lama kemudian Fuuka berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah dan semua meninggalkan Command Room kecuali Ikutsuki yang masih duduk manis di sana.

Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan menekan nomor ponselnya tersebut untuk menghubungi seseorang.

**-00-**

**Unknown palace**

Dari dalam kegelapan ruangan, seseorang berambut hijau bermata ungu mudah sedang duduk layaknya perempuan di sebuah meja kerja ruangannya sambil memandang keadaan luar jendela yang di sinari oleh cahaya Mentari.

_TING TONG_

Suara ponsel menyuruhnya untuk menjawabnya.

"Halo..." ucapnya dengan santai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang laki-laki di ponselnya tersebut "_Halo... Ribbon Almark... ini aku Shuji Ikutsuki, prediksimu tepat sekali... karena anak-anak bodoh itu kini mempunyai seorang analiser..._". ucap suara laki-laki di ponselnya tersebut yang ternyata suara dari Ikutsuki yang sedang berbicara melalui telepon kepada seseorang yang bernama Ribbon Almark.

Ribbon kemudian tersenyum. "Jangan berterima kasih pada saya tuan Ikutsuki, saya hanya menjalankan keinginan dari Koetsu Kirijou sebagai asisten anda..." ucapnya sambil menengok pemandangan yang ada di luar ruangannya tersebut.

"_Ya kau benar, karena akulah yang sekarang memegang rencana orang tua itu yang sudah mati. Jadi apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi nanti menurutmu?_" tanya Ikutsuki melalui teleponnya dengan suara licik.

Ribbon memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya dan kedua matanya kini menjadi warna pelangi yang di dalam mata tersebut terdapat garis putih "Mereka nantinya akan menghadapi 2 Shadow lagi yang melarikan diri 10 tahun yang lalu di bulan purnama kemudian, jadi tuan hanya memperdayai mereka saja untuk menghancurkan 2 Shadow itu...". lalu memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi dan matanya yang tadinya berwarna pelangi dengan garis putih kini berubah menjadi warna ungu mudah lagi.

"_Oh... terima kasih atas prediksimu itu... Ribbon, semoga harimu menyenagkan..._" ucap Ikutsuki yang mengakhiri pembicaraan melalui Ponsel dan dimatikan oleh Ribbon Almark.

"Hm, hari yang menyenangkan?" Ribbon lalu berdiri dan keluar ruangan. "Tidak ada istilah hari yang menyenangkan untuk aku yang hidup di dunia ini sebagai _Innovator_" ucapnya dan berjalan menuju keluar.

**-00-**

**jumat/12/06/2009, Night.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

Reizato loncat ke sofa dan bersiap untuk tidur setelah selesai mempersiapkan kamar untuk Fuuka tinggal. "tidur ah~" ucapnya sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Tiba-tiba Dark Hour datang dan seseorang langsung membalik sofa yang di hinggapi Reizato membuatnya terjatuh.

_BRUAK_

"Aduh..." Reizato memegang pinggangnya yang sakit, dia langsung menoleh ke arah sekitarnya namun tak menemukan sesuatu. "Siapa sih yang jungkirin sofa, nggak ada siapa-siapa gini, apa jangan-jangan... hiiii~... serem..." ucapnya sambil berpikiran bahwa setan yang melakukannya.

"Aku bukan setan" Reizato langsung menoleh ke asal suara laki-laki tersebut ke arah sofa di sebelah kanannya yang membuat dirinya kaget karena Reito duduk di sofa sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya.

Reizato langsung kaget. "Kau? Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf" ucapnya dengan santai. Kemudian keluarlah aura dingin dari Reito, "Jadi... apakah kau sudah menyegel 'Kerabat' kita?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Tiba-tiba suasana ruangan itu menjadi mengerikan, membuat Reizato merinding.

Namun Reizato menjadi bingun saat mendengar ucapan 'Kerabat'. "Kerabat? Yang aku punya hanya adik perempuan, ibuku dan teman-temanku. Kalau kerabat sih... aku nggak punya" jawabnya.

Reito kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menghelah nafas. "Sudahlah, tapi aku punya pertanyaan untukmu" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan menatap Reizato dengan bola mata kuning keemasannya, "Apa artinya hidup?".

Reizato berpikir. "Hidup? entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu arti dari hidup" jawabnya.

"Oh begitu..." ucap Reito dengan lemasnya dan menundukan kepala.

"Tapi," tiba tiba perkataan Reizato membuat Reito kembali memandangnya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Reito.

"Ada seorang paman yang wajahnya mirip Minato namun memiliki warna rambut seperti Minako pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa, arti hidup dalam Islam ialah Ibadah" jawab Reizato yang membuat Reito heran.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Reito.

Reizato kembali melanjutkan. "Keberadaan kita di dunia ini tiada lain hanyalah untuk beribadah kepada Allah. Makna Ibadah yang di maksud tentu saja pengertian ibadah yang benar, bukan berarti hanya shalat, puasa, Zakat dan haji saja, tetapi ibadah dalam setiap aspek kehidupan kita. Allah pernah berfirman: '_Dan Aku tidak menciptakan jin dan manusia melainkan supaya mereka menyembahku_' (QS Adz Dzaariyaat: 56)" ucapnya bagaikan ustadz.

Reito kembali heran mendengar kata 'Allah'. "Allah itu apa?" tanyanya.

"Kata paman yang wajahnya mirip sama Minato, rambut berwarna merah milik Minako dan berkata layaknya Ustadz Maulana dan juga kata ayahku, Allah itu adalah tuhan kita" jawab Reizato layaknya anak TK baru masuk Islam dan membuat Reito tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak ya" ucap Reito.

"Sebenarnya kata paman yang wajahnya mirip sama Minato, rambut berwarna merah milik Minako dan berkata layaknya Ustadz Maulana berkata, yang tahu lebih banyak itu Allah, karena Allah maha mengetahui" ucap Reizato yang bener-bener menjadi anak TK baru masuk Islam.

"Sebagai hadiahnya karena telah menjawab pertanyaanku, kau akan kuberi ini" ucap Reito dan tiba-tiba waktu terhenti, Kemudian muncul sebuah aura hitam dari dalam tubuh Reito yang kemudian keluar dan melayang di atas kepala mereka. Aura hitam itupun perlahan-lahan berubah bentuk, lalu terdengar suara mengerikan.

_**Thou art i... and i... Thou...**_

_**I **__**come with death and I go home with life.**_

_**S**__**ocial li**__**n**__**k Death**__** Arcana**__** was opened, you gets to use**__** Dark Scythe with your soul**_

Yang menjadikan aura hitam tersebut menjadi sebuah Kartu Tarot Arcana Death bergambar wajahnya yang tersenyum mengerikan dengan noda darah yang menodai matanya dan masuk kedalam tubuh Reizato yang terkejut bahwa telah menerima social Link Arcana Death. Waktu berjalan lagi.

("D-Death?") batinnya yang masih terkejut.

"Ya benar, Death..." ucap Reito yang membuat Reizato terkejut.

"Kau... juga melihatnya dan berinteraksi di waktu yang terhenti?" tanya Reizato.

"Ya dan sampai jumpa..." Reitopun menghilang dalam sekali kedipan mata Reizato yang mau menghentikannya.

...

**Dark Hour.**

**Lantai 2, Kamar Minato.**

Minato tidur seperti biasa di atas ranjangnya bukan di atas makam. Tiba-tiba sesosok penampakan anak kecil Misterius berambut biru bermata biru duduk di samping ranjangnya dan memanggil Minato. "Hai..." yang membuat Minato terbangun.

"Kau rupanya ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak hanya ingin mengobrol" jawab bocah misterius tersebut. "Jadi apa kau punya teman baru?" tanyanya.

"Ya" jawab Minato.

Boca misterius itupun berdiri. "Oh..." ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sampai jum-"

"Tunggu!" ucap Minato yang memotong perkataan bocah tersebut dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau selalu datang di kamarku ini, jika kau kesepian... tinggal saja di asrama ini, aku tak keberatan." ucapnya dengan senang dan tersenyum.

Bocah Misterius yang terkejut dengan perkataan Minato itu, tiba-tiba menjadi senang. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ya dan kita bisa menjadi teman" jawab Minato.

"Tinggal di sini? Di kamar ini? Denganmu? Menjadi teman? Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang berseri-seri yang membuat Minato sweatdrop.

"Sebenarnya sih... di Asrama ini, tapi jika kau mau tidur denganku baiklah, asalkan jangan macam-macam!" ucap Minato dengan nada mengancam namun lembut.

Bocah misterius itupun hormat. "Siap Boss!" katanya dan langsung lompat ke ranjang di samping Minato.

"Sebelum kau tidur, siapa namamu?" tanya Minato pada bocah di sampingnya.

"Namaku Pharos, selamat tidur..." ucap Bocah misterius tersebut dengan wujud mengerikan kemudian kembali ke wujud Bocah bernama Pharos yang membuat Minato kaget. Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti dan terdengar suara kaca pecah.

_JTAR!_

Dan dilanjutkan dengan munculnya kartu Death Arcana yang melayang keluar di depan Pharos sambil bercahaya terang. Lalu terdengar suara.

_**Thou art i... and i... Thou...**_

_**I **__**come with death and I go home with life.**_

_**S**__**ocial li**__**n**__**k Death**__** Arcana**__** was opene**__**d, With Arcana Death you can use Persona Arcana Death with your soul**_

Kemudian kartu itu berubah menjadi cahaya dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Minato yang membuat dirinya terkejut. ("D-Death?") pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian Dark hour selesai, dia kemudian menoleh ke arah anak kecil di sebelahnya tersebut, namun wujud anak misterius itu sudah tidak ada lagi di samping Minato saat dirinya menoleh.

"Ke-kemana anak itu?" tanyanya dan sebuah pikiran negatif menghampirinya. "J-jangan-j-jangan... Se-se-se-se-se-se-se-"

"Setan?" tanya Pharos yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Minato dan berdiri di ruangan tersebut sambil memegang segelas air putih dan membuat Minato terkejut.

"Ka-kau kemana saja, kok tiba-tiba bisa hilang di sampingku?" tanya Minato.

"oh, tadi aku pake jurusnya _Sungoku_ yang bisa pindah tempat secara tiba-tiba ituloh untuk ambil minum, soalnya aku haus" ucap Pharos sambil meneguk habis segelas air putih alias susu yang dia ambil dari kulkas Minato dan langsung pindah ke samping ranjang Minato. "Selamat tidur..." ucapnya yang langsung tidur.

"Selamat tidur, tapi ngomong-ngomong kayaknya tuh susu yang kau minum milik gue deh?" ucap Minato. "Sudahlah tidur saja..." Minatopun tidur, tidur untuk selama-lamanya karena memakai GREAT SEAL.*Author di lempar ke laut namun di tangkap oleh mulut Hiu putih(?)*

**-00-**

**Sabtu/13/06/2009, Dini hari.**

**Three Moiare Sister Palace.**

Alunan Bethoven terdengar dimainkan oleh Yoshino melalui Piano hitam, menjadikan suasana diruangan tersebut mencekam layaknya kuburan. Tak lama kemudian 3 bersaudari datang.

"Jadi kenapa kita di panggil ke sini?" tanya Kizuka.

Yoshino berhenti memainkan musik tersebut di note terakhir dan menjawab pertanyaan Kizuka "Aku sudah mendapatkan letak keberadaan gadis itu".

"Lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah Boss tahu letak gadis tersebut?" tanya Kizumi.

Yoshino tersenyum dari balik topengnya. "menculiknya" sambil melemparkan foto Asrama Iwatodai kepada 3 saudari tersebut di tambah dengan cetak biru dan pengertian sistem keamanan Asrama yang luar biasa canggih bagaikan keamanan Gedung putih milik Amerika.

Kizumi tersenyum. "Untuk sistem keamanan Asrama itu, biar ku lumpuhkan" dengan nada senang.

"Tapi hati-hati..." ucapan Yoshino membuat 3 saudari memandangnya.

Kizuma lalu mengusulkan sesuatu. "Boss, gimana kalau kita menculik gadis itu waktu dia keluar asrama, kan lebih mudah" ucapnya yang membuat Yoshino kaget dan di setujui 2 saudarinya.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Kizuma" ucap Kizuka yang membuat Yoshino down, karena rencananya yang di buat selama seminggu penuh, telah di abaikan.

Tiba-tiba Kizumi mengangkat tangan. "Lebih baik para pembaca yang memutuskan pendapat Kizuma dan Boss, cara menculik gadis tersebut" ucapnya yang membuat Yoshino kembali bersemangat.

"Kau benar, baiklah biar para pembaca yang memutuskan rencana apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan" ucap Yoshino dengan semangat sambil menatap anda sekalian.

_**To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>General Information:<strong>

**Ribbon Almark**

Rambut: hijau mudah pendek

Mata: ungu mudah.

Umur: ?

Tanggal lahir: ?

Gender: Male

Tinggi: 175 cm.

Berat: 60 cm

Profesi: Innovator versi Persona Series.

Arcana: ?

Persona: ?

Ultimate Persona: ?

Senjata: ?

Kelemahan: ?

Hoby: ?

Suka: ?

Tidak suka: ?

Keahlian: ?

Lulusan: Penghianat Velvet

Ribbon Almark adalah seorang Innovator yang nyasar ke Fandom Persona Series akibat merusak 0 Gundam milik Calestial Being dan juga tidak membayar gaji para A-Law dan rekannya di Studio Sunrise.

**Ralat~**

Ribbon Almark adalah salah satu makhluk ciptaan Igor yang di jadikannya sebagai Asistennya sama seperti penghuni Velvet Room yang lain. Namun sayangnya dia menghianati perintah Igor.

Ribbon akhirnya dikeluarkan dari Velvet room dan bekerja pada Kirijou groub selama 5 tahun dan menjadi seorang professor di penelitian yang bermarkas di Tatsumi Port Island bersama ayah Yukari dan keluarga Minato. 1 hari sebelum kejadian larinya 13 Shadow dimulai, dia selamat dan setelah itu belum pasti apa rencananya hingga menjadi assisten Ikutsuki.

**Innovator: **suatu karakter dari Gundam 00 yang bisa berhubungan dengan super komputer. Namun di versi Persona Series, Innovator adalah sebutan manusia ciptaan Igor yang di jadikannya sebagai penghuni Velvet Room dan juga asistennya yang dapat hidup abadi bersamanya.

**Oke semua, silahkan pilih rencana jahat para three moiare sister:**

**A. Menculik Sayu dari dalam Asrama**

**B. Menculik Sayu yang keluar asrama**

**C. Melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan *di lempar BMW namun yang kena Minato(?)***

**D. Tidak melakukan sama sekali *di Phanta Rei namun dihajar duluan oleh Reader***

**E. Pasrah saja *di buang ke jamban bareng Sule dan Andre***

**F. Suruh orang lain untuk menculik Sayu *Di kejar Satpol PP***

**Saya tunggu jawabannya dan maaf jika kepanjangan ya, jadi... **

_**Review**__**  
><strong>_


	19. Chapter 19: Sayu dan Yukari di culik!

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus **Review...**

**Blazin'99:** oke, milih rencana Kizuma. Thaks to reviewnya

Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

Yoshino(Kamen Rider Kiva): "hiks... kenapa rencanaku nggak di pilih...? hik... padahal udah seminggu lebih di rencanain sampai nggak mandi sama sekali. HUWAAAAAA! DUNIA INI MEMANG KEJAM!"

Author & Reader: *All-Out-Attack Yoshino*

Yoshino(Kamen Rider Kiva): *Babak belur*

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **Setelah Minato di culik, kini giliran sayu di culik. Namun karena Yukari berusaha melindunginya, dia akhirnya juga di culik secara bersamaan. Setelah ini, siapa lagi yang akan menjadi korban penculikan?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rabu17/06/2009, Evening.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

Selesai makan malam, semua penghuni kecuali Ikutsuki yang tidak tinggal sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Reizato berada di depan televisi sambil menekan tombol ganti chanel Tv berharap fim yang di inginkannya ketemu di stasiun TV manapun.

Sedangkan Sayu berada didapur sedang mencuci piring yang kotor hasil perbuatan para penguni Asrama. Akihiko sedang duduk sambil mengelap sarung tinju milik _Chris John_ yang di dapatkannya saat melihat pertandingannya di jepang, Mitsuru sedang melihat Mading Asrama, Fuuka sedang update status di Facebook , Minako dan Minato sedang main _pok ame-ame belalang kupu-kupu _di sofa_,_ Junpei sedang main PSP, Yukari sedang pergi keluar malam-malam tanpa di sadari semuanya, Miku dan Kaito tengah membuat album di kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Wah~... malam ini nggak ada animasi yang mucul satupun..." ucap Reizato dengan lemas sambil terus menekan tombol ganti chanel.

Sayu akhirnya selesai mencuci piring. Dia kemudian memeriksa isi kulkas yang ternyata kosong tak berisi makanan apapun. Mengetahui hal tersebut, dia keluar dari dapur dan berjalan ke arah Reizato yang ada di Lounge. "Rei-chan, minta uang belanja untuk beli bahan makanan ke _Indomaret,_soalnya bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas sudah habis" Ucap Sayu yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Reizato.

Reizato berhenti menekan tombol chanel Tv tersebut, dia langsung mengambil dompetnya yang ada di dalam saku celana dalam(?)nya dan membuka dompet tersebut yang tebal itu untuk mengambil uang 100.000 yen agar bisa diberikannya kepada Sayu untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

"Nih," ucap Reizato sambil menoleh ke arah tunangannya sambil memberinya uang tersebut, "Tapi kau masih ingatkan jalannya?" tanyanya.

Sayu mengangguk. "Tentu, kan _Idomaret _berada di Paulwnia Mall" jawabnya. Sayu akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk pergi ke _Indomaret_ yang ternyata sudah eksis di Jepang.

_**~hapter 19: Sayu dan Yukari di culik oleh Kamen Rider Kiva Gandungan~**_

...

**Tatsumi port Island, Paulownia Mall.**

Sayupun sampai di _indomaret_ dan segera membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk besok dengan uang sebanyak 100.000 Yen dari Reizato. Tiba-tiba, dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yukari yang juga sedang berbelanja.

"Yukari-san, sedang belanja apa?" tanya Sayu yang membuat Yukari kaget.

"Eh ternyata kau Selena-san, aku sebenarnya sedang belanja shampo dan sabun, soalnya shampo dan sabunku yang ada di kamar mandi sudah habis" ucap Yukari. "Kalau Selena-san sedang belanja apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang belanja bahan makanan, soalnya kulkasnya kosong dan Rei-chan memberiku uang sebanyak 100.000 Yen" jawab Sayu yang membuat Yukari Shock.

"APA?" teriak Yukari yang membuat semua orang di sekitarnya kaget. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Ehm... bagaimana kalau kita belanja bersama?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah" jawab Sayu dan Mereka berduapun akhirnya berbelanja bersama. Tidak beberapa lama, 5 buah kantong keranjang belanjaan besar berisi kosmetik, bedak, shampo, lipstik sudah berada di kedua tangan Yukari. Sedangkan 2 kantong keranjang belanjaan berisi bahan makanan berada di tangan Sayu. Waktu mulai hampir menunjukkan tengah malam.

Sayu yang sadar dengan hal tersebut segera memberitahu Yukari. "Yukari-san, 1 jam lagi Dark Hour dimulai, lebih baik kita membayar belanjaan ini dan segera pulang dengan cepat!" ucapnya.

"Ok" sahut Yukari dengan senangnya karena tak perlu memakai uangnya sendiri untuk membeli alat kecantikan. Sesampainya di depan kasir, Sayu akhirnya membayar seluruh belanjaan Yukari dan belanjaannya terseut dengan memakai uang dari Reizato tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

Kemudian keluar dari _Indomaret_ dengan bahagia untuk selamanya.

**Tamat**

"HAJAR AUTHOR!" teriak para Reader yang marah dan dengan ikhlasnya menghajar Author Sp-Cs karena alur ceritanya ngikutin OVJ(?)

**RALAT~**

Setelah mereka keluar dari _Indomaret_ tersebut, suasana di Paulownia Mall menjadi menjadi sepi karena akan ditutup saat tengah malam datang. Tiba-tiba dari dekat gang sempit Paulownia Mall, keluarlah 3 perempuan berjubah hitam yang menutupi wajah mereka yang ternyata Kizuka, Kizuma dan Kizumi yang mengepung Sayu dan Yukari secara tiba-tiba, berniat menculik Sayu seorang.

"Apa benar, kau yang bernama Selena?" tanya Kizuka dengan nada lembut namun tegas.

"Benar, tapi kenapa kalian tahu namaku?" tanya Sayu.

Yukari lalu berbisik pada Sayu. "Eh Selena-san, mereka siapa?" tanyanya.

"Nggak tahu, mungkin orang gila kali" ucap Sayu dengan pelan.

Kizuka langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Sayu dengan eratnya dan menariknya secara paksa. "Kau harus ikut kami!" ujar dengan tegas.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Sayu dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kizuka dan lepaslah genggaman tersebut.

Yukari lalu melindungi Sayu dari depan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa Selena-san kemana-mana!" ucapnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu kau juga ikut!" ucap Kizuma yang langsung memukul pundak Yukari dengan keras dari belakang dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Yukari-san!" teriak Sayu namun tiba-tiba pundaknya dipukul dengan keras oleh Kizuka yang menyebabkan dirinya juga pingsan. Di antara sadar dan tak sadar, dia memanggil pelan nama seseorang "Rei... kun...", namun... orang yang di panggil tak kunjung datang.

Akhirnya Yukari dan Sayu di culik oleh Three Moiare Sister bersama barang belanjaan mereka dan Author juga.

**-00-**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

Semua sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing, kecuali Reizato yang tengah berada di Lounge sendirian dan duduk di sofa dengan gelisah. Menunggu tunangannya yang tak kunjung pulang. "Sebentar lagi Dark hour," ucapnya setelah melihat jam dinding di Asrama. "Kenapa Selena lama pulangnya? Aku jadi khawatir" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Minato turun dari tangga bersama Minako. Mereka lalu menuju ke arah Reizato saat mengetahui Reizato duduk di sofa Lounge sendirian. "Reizato-san..." tanya Minato.

Reizato lalu menoleh ke arah Minato. "Oh kalian, kenapa kalian tidak tidur? ada apa?" tanya Reizato.

Minato menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, seperti bersiap memberitahu sesuatu. "Apa Yukari bersamamu? Soalnya dia tidak ada di kamarnya dan juga tidak kelihatan setelah makan malam" ucapnya yang membuat Reizato terkejut dan kaget lalu berdiri.

"APA?" teriak Reizato histeris. "MINAKO, APA KAU SUDAH CEK SETIAP WC PEREMPUAN DI DALAM ASRAMA?" tanyanya pada Minako dan bukan Minato, karena Minato adalah laki-laki dan tidak mungkin seorang laki-laki memeriksa WC Perempuan, kecuali jika dia adalah penganut ajaran junpei Iori yang langsung di eksekusi Mitsuru, di lempar laptop oleh Fuuka, di tebas dengan Naginata oleh Minako dan di panah oleh Yukari sampai mati.

Minako menggeleng dan membuat Reizato berteriak "APA?" dengan histeris yang membuat kaca Asrama pecah dan berhasil membangunkan para penghuni Asrama sampai mengundang mereka untuk segera menghampiri Lounge di lantai 1 dengan memakai piyama saja.

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?" tanya Mitsuru dengan nada marah.

"Iya, nggangguin orang mimpi lagi kawin sama Meiko-chan aja" ucap Kaito yang mendapatkan sebuah taplokan daun bawang besar dari Miku.

"Kita putus!" ucap Miku dengan nada anak kecil yang merdu sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

"Miku!" Kaito langsung menyusul Miku sambil ngesot dan ke jadian itu membuat semua sweatdrop.

"Sudah tuh 2 orang jangan di perhatikan dulu!" ucap Reizato dengan keras. "KARENA YUKARI MENGHILANG DAN SELENA TIDAK PULANG SAMPAI SAAT INI, APALAGI SEBENTAR LAGI DARK HOUR!" lanjutnya.

"APA?" teriak semua yang mendengar kecuali Minato dan Minako.

Tiba-tiba Dark Hour datang, membuat suasana sekitar menjadi mencekam. Angin bertiup dengan kencang dan membuat pintu jendela terbuka dan tertutup dengan kerasnya. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah pesawat kertas, terbang dan masuk memalui pintu Jendela yang tertiup dan sampailah di atas tanah yang membuat suara,

_TUS_

Yang membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah jatuhnya pesawat kertas tersebut.

"Hei lihat, ada pesawat kertas!" ucap Junpei yang histeris.

"SUDAH TAHU!" teriak semuanya.

Minato lalu mengambil pesawat kertas tersebut dan membuka isinya. "Ini pesan..." ucapnya setelah mengetahui bahwa pesawat kertas tersebut berisi sebuah pesan.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Reizato. Semuanya akhirnya mendekat ke arah Minato sedekat mungkin agar dapat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Joker,<strong>_

_**Jika kau ingin melihat Sayu dan seorang gadis yang bernama Yukari Takeba hidup dan tidak terluka sedikitpun, Kau harus datang ke Gekkoukan High school tepat tengah malam saat 'New Moon' dan sebelum Dark Hour tiba, dengan membawa peti kecil milik Sayu yang dia simpan dan memakai kostum apa saja asalkan wajah tertutupi dan di temani 1 orang saja yang juga tertutupi wajahnya. Jika kau lapor polisi atau macam-macam, kau akan tahu akibatnya.**_

**/V\  
>(-H-)<br>V****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Reizato dengan penuh amarah ingin sekali berteriak, namun amarah itu ditahannya saat melihat nama 'Sayu' tertera di surat tersebut. dia berpikir sejenak ("Sayu? Entah mengapa aku mengenalnya?").<p>

Tiba-tiba kepalanya mejadi sakit saat mengingat nama tersebut,

_CIIIIIING!_

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH...!" Reizato jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya yang cenat-cenut memikirkan nama Sayu.

Semua yang melihat hal itu menjadi panik dengan keadaan Reizato. "REIZATO-SAN KAU KENAPA?" tanya Minato yang juga panik.

"Ke... kepa-laku..." desah Reizato kesakitan yang tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan di tempat.

"REIZATO-SAN!"

* * *

><p><em>Di sebuah ruangan putih yang luas dan berisi anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan senangnya, duduklah seorang anak berumur 12 tahun berambut coklat susu berantakan dan bermata coklat kemerahan, sedang membaca sebuah novel berjudul <em>_**New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz **__dengan serisunya._

_Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun berambut merah mudah panjang sebahu, mendekati anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun itu dengan herannya. "Kau sedang main apa?" tanyanya._

_Anak laki-laki kecil itupun kaget, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu "Aku sedang membaca sebuah cerita"._

_"Apa boleh aku ikut membacanya?" tanya gadis kecil itu._

_"Boleh, kalau kau mau aku membacakanya... baiklah." tawar anak laki-laki itu pada gadis kecil tersebut._

_"Hore!" teriak suara gadis kecil tersebut dengan senang dan langsung duduk di samping anak laki-laki itu._

_"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu... siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah dingin._

_"Namaku Sayu, Sayu Hiroshi" ucap gadis tersebut yang bernama Sayu. "Kalau namamu..." Tanyanya pada anak laki-laki itu._

"_Na-namaku... Reizato, Reizato Takeba. Senang berkenalan denganmu... Hiroshi-san..." ucap anak laki-laki yang bernama Reizato dengan dingin pada Sayu._

"_Panggil saja namaku secara langsung! Reizato-kun..." sahut Sayu yang tersenyum pada Reizato._

"_..." tanpa berkata apapun, akhirnya Reizato menoleh ke arah bukunya dan mulai membacakann isi novel tersebut sekencang mungkin sampai membuat kaca ruangan tersebut pecah semua._

_Tiba-tiba semua pandangannya menjadi kabur dan tak lama kemudian, semuanya menjadi... gelap._

* * *

><p><strong>Kamis18/06/2009, pagi.**

**Unknown Palace**

"Reizato-kun..." Sayu tertidur lelap, memimpikan Reizato saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Selena-san, Selena-san ayo bangun!" Yukari mencoba membangunkan Sayu dari mimpi indahnya yang berada di satu ruangan yang gelap.

Sayu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. "Yukari-san...?" dia kemudian sadar kalau dia dan Yukari sedang di culik oleh 3 orang aneh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Yukari pada Sayu dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengamu?" tanya balik Sayu sambil berusaha duduk dan memandang Yukari.

"Tak apa" jawab Yukari.

_KREK~_

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu yang di buka oleh seorang berkostum Kamen Rider Kiva yang membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat 2 buah piring yang di penuhi Bubur Ayam dan 2 gelas air mineral. Dia kemudian menekan saklar lampu ruangan untuk menyinari ruangan yang gelap itu dengan lampu.

Ruangan itupun akhirnya menjadi terang. Di dalamnya ternyata bersih, lantai yang memakai karpet merah, berbau wangi, terdapat sebuah meja di sudut ruangan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah TV 32 Inc, ber-AC dan memiliki 2 ranjang yang di tengahnya juga terdapat meja kecil yang memisahkan. Layaknya sebuah kamar hotel dengan dinding berwarna kuning cerah yang mewah. Juga terdapat kamar mandi mewah di sebelah ruangan tersebut.

"Pagi semua, apa tidur kalian nyenyak?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata Yoshino.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sayu yang belum sadar bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah kakaknya.

Yoshino lalu meletakan nampan tersebut di samping meja Tv. "Aku? Hahaha... akulah dalang di balik semua ini..." ucapnya.

"Kau? Lalu kenapa kau menculik kami berdua?" tanya Yukari dengan serius yang berdiri bersama Sayu.

Yoshino kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Hanya mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku..." ucapnya dan setelah itu meninggalkan mereka berdua sesudah menutup rapat pintu kayu tebal ruangan tersebut.

Yukari berlari ke arah pintu tersebut dan berusaha membukanya, namun gagal karena pintu kayu itu telah di kunci dan sangat tebal untuk di hancurkan. "HEI BUKA!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul pintu kayu tebal itu, Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sayu. "SELENA-SAN, JANGAN DIAM DI SITU SAJA... AYO BANTU!" pintanya.

"Baik..." Sayu akhirnya membantu Yukari, namun hasilnya gagal karena pintu kayu tersebut sangat tebal dan terkunci rapat. Akhirnya mereka menghentikan hal yang tak berguna itu dan melihat keadaan luar dari dalam jendela jeruji besih tersebut.

"Sebenarnya... kita ada dimana?" tanya Yukari pada Sayu.

Sayu berjalan ke arah jendela untuk melihat keadaan luar. Anginpun berhembus, meniup rambut merah mudahnya dengan indah. "kita sepertinya berada di sebuah gedung, di lantai 13" jawabnya sambil mengintip wilayah luar.

Yukari sekali lagi terkejut "APA?".

...

Jam demi jam mereka lalui bersama, dengan memakai fasilitas yang ada di sana.

"Selena-san, padahal kitakan di culik, tapi kok kita di beri makan enak, kamar kayak hotel begini dan fasilitas yang mewah. Bukankah ini aneh?" Tanyak Yukari.

"Benar, tapi mengapa ya?" tanya Sayu.

"Entahlah," Yukari terduduk dengan lemas di ranjang. "Hei kenapa kita tidak memanggil Persona saja untuk membebaskan kita" usul Yukari yang kembali bersemangat.

Sayu tersenyum. "Benar, tapi Kita tunggu dulu sampai Dark Hour tiba".

"tapi itu lama..." ucap Yukari.

"Kalau begitu kita mandi dulu, nonton tv dan tidur untuk menjadikan waktu lebih cepat" usul Sayu dan mereka melakukannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, **Dark Hour **terjadi...

"Baik Selena-san, lakukan!" pinta Yukari.

"Kenapa bukan Yukari-san?" tanya Sayu.

"Akukan tidak membawa Evoker..." jelas Yukari yang membuat Sayu mengerti.

Sayu akhirnya memunculkan kartu Persona bergambar Andormeda di hadapannya. "ANDROMEDA!" kartu melayang itupun di baliknya menghadap depan, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ke-kenapa ini?" Sayu heran.

Yukari bingung "Ada apa Selena-san?".

"A-Andromeda tidak mau datang" ucap Sayu yang membuat Yukari kaget.

"APA?"

Sayu akhirnya menghentikan aksinya tersebut, kemudian melihat di sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya ada kekuatan dari Persona lain yang membuatku tidak bisa memanggil Personaku" jelasnya.

"Tapi siapa?" tanya Yukari.

...

**Three Moiare Sister palace, Lounge.**

Yoshino duduk di bawah makhluk berbentuk jam emas bundar besar dengan jarum jamnya yang bengkok dan memiliki patung emas 3 dewi yang duduk di tepinya yang tak lain adalah Personanya yaitu Norn.

Dengan tenang, dia masih tetap memunculkan Norn yang memutar jarum jamnya ke kanan untuk mencegah Sayu agar tidak mengeluakan Personanya. "Maaf, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu..."

**-00-**

**Sabtu/20/06/2009, Morning.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

"Reizato... Reizato... AYO BANGUN!" teriak Kaito dengan memakai pengeras suara yang membuat Reizato kaget.

"GYAAAAAAA!" dan membuat Reizato secara reflek loncat sampai kepalanya nancap di langit-langit atap asrama. "WOY, TOLONGIN GUE!" teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan kepalanya yang nancap di langit-langit atap dan membuat 2 Vocaloid sweatdrop.

Setelah menolong Reizato, Kaito menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama Reizato Tertidur 2 hari di Asrama.

**...**

**Afternoon.**

**Gekkoukan high School, lantai 2 kelas 2-F.**

Seorang Guru perempuan yang terlihat garang, sedang menjelaskan sejarah pada semua murid yang ada di kelasnya. Namun hanya satu murid yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya, Minato Arisato.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap bangku kosong yang ada di depannya, Membayangkan seseorang yang selalu duduk di depannya.

("Yukari...") membayangkan gadis berambut _Brunette _yang selalu tersenyum padanya_. _Tak terasa sudah 2 hari berlalu semenjak gadis itu di culik bersama tunangan sang kakak gadis itu. Yang dia bayangkan hanya dia seorang di bangku tersebut, tanpa mendengar penjelasan _Sensei_ yang garang di depannya. *Author di lempar penggaris*

_TING TONG~_

Bel istirahat terdengar nyaring di telinga semua orang, namun tidak untuk Minato Arisato. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan berkuncir ekor kuda Pony memanggil namanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minato yang terjatuh dalam banyangan ilusinya.

"Nii-san, bangun! Waktunya istirahat!" ucap gadis itu pada sang kakak yang menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan.

Minato sadar. "hm," hanya kalimat itu yang dia lontarkan pada Minako. Dia lalu berdiri dan pergi, meninggalkan ruang kelasnya dengan membawa kotak bekalnya tanpa memperhatikan adik perempuannya. Tidak beberapa lama dia berhenti lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di depan bangkunya tersebut dengan perasaan kehilangan. Lalu kembali berjalan keluar.

Minako khawatir dengan keadaan kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Junpei yang juga khawatir.

"Entahlah..." jawab Minako.

...

Minato duduk bersender di pagar yang terpasang di tepi-tepi atap Gekkoukan High School. Hanya dia sendiri yang ada disana, dengan di temani sebuah kotak bekal buatannya sendiri di atas pahanya yang belum dia makan, dengan di temani bunga-bunga yang mekar, dengan di temani panasnya terik sinar Matahari yang menyengat, dengan di temani hembusan angin sejuk yang menerbangkan poni rambut biru emonya yang indah, dan juga di temani oleh Mp3 playernya yang selalu bergantung di lehernya dan setia menemaninnya kapanpun dan dimanapun untuk meghibur pemiliknya.

("Kau ada dimana, Yukari?") Kini dia kembali melamuni seseorang lagi, seseorang yang selalu ada dalam hidupnya. "Yukari..." dengan di temani alunan lagu yang di putar oleh MP3 playernya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang tengah mendekatinya dengan santai. "Ku dengar dari adikku sebelum dia di culik... kau sangat dekat dengannya, apakah benar?" tanya seorang berambut coklat susu berantakan, bermata coklat kemerahan, dengan memakai topi _Fedora_ hitam dan memakai baju putih tahun 90'an dengan memegang sebuah pengeras suara di tangan kanannya yang langsung duduk di samping Minato sejauh 1 meter dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

Minato hanya diam, terus mendengar lagu dari Mp3nya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan laki-laki yang barusan duduk di sebelahnya.

Laki-laki itu memandang langit biru yang cerah yang sedikit berawan. "Lalu ku dengar dari adikmu... selama 2 hari ini... kau menyendiri, apakah benar?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Minato tetap diam dan masih tetap mendengarkan alunan lagu yang di putar oleh Mp3 playernya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menundukan kepala. "Jadi... kau..." kemudian menodongkan pengeras suara itu ke arah wajah Minato, "BENAR-BENAR MERINDUKAN ADIKKU?!" tanyanya dengan keras menggunakan pengeras suara yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan berhasil membuat Minato mendengar ucapannya sampai terkejut setengah mati. Juga membuat orang-orang yang ada di bawah menuju ke atas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di atas, namun di hentikan oleh penjagaan Junpei dan Akihiko dari bawah tangga.

Akhirnya Minato mematikan lagu yang di putar oleh MP3 kesayanganya tersebut dan menoleh pada orang yang ada di sebelahnya. "Iya... aku merindukan adik anda..." jawab Minato pada kakak dari gadis yang dia rindukan.

Orang yang bergaya detektif itupun memandang Minato. "KAU MERINDUKANYA ATAU MEMIKIRKANNYA?!" tanya laki-laki tersebut dengan keras menggunakan pengeras suara lagi pada Minato.

Minato tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang keras dari laki-laki berumur 22 tahun tersebut. Dia kemudian mengambil pengeras suara dari tangan laki-laki itu dengan cepat dan menodongkannya ke arah laki-laki tersebut. "KEDUA-DUANYA!" jawabnya sambil meneriaki laki-laki tersebut dengan pengeras suara itu dan setelah itu tersenyum padanya sambil mengembalikan pengeras suara itu pada laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga" ucap Laki-laki itu yang langsung mengambil 1 udang yang ada di kotak bekal Minato dengan tangan kanannya lalu memakannya tanpa seijin yang punya. "Tapi kau harus ingat, aku bertanya begitu, bukan berarti aku merestui hubunganmu dengannya, tapi kau... hanya boleh dekat dengannya jika kau... ingin melindunginya saja, mengerti?" ucapnya.

"Hm, terus kenapa anda bertanya begitu?" tanya Minato.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Minato. "Sudah makan dulu sana, jangan menyendiri lagi," hibur laki-laki itu, lalu melihat jam dari Hpnya. "Tinggal 15 menit lagi waktu makan siangmu akan habis, jadi cepat makan" ucapnya setelah melihat jam dari Hp karatan miliknya.

"Baik, terima kasih... Reizato-san..." ucap Minato.

"Iya, aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai kau menghabiskan bekal siangmu" ucap laki-laki bernama Reizato sambil meletakan topi Fedora di atas mukanya, seperti mau tidur. Minato yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti. Minato terkejut dengan hal itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Kemudian terdengar kaca pecah.

_JTAR!_

"Su-suasana ini... Social Link?" tanya Minato, dia pun menatap ke arah langit saat melihat sebuah cahaya keluar dari dalam tubuh Reizato dan membentuk sebuah kartu yang bergambar tongkat di pojok kanan atas, cangkir di pojok kiri atas, koin di pojok kiri bawah, pedang di pojok kanan bawah, gambar Dayang di sisi kiri, gambar Kesatria di sisi kanan, gambar Ratu di sisi bawah, gambar Raja di sisi atas dan di tengah kartu itu terdapat gambar badut yaitu Joker dengan senyum mengejeknya dengan angka 54 di belakangnya.

_**Thou... Art I... and I... Thou...  
>Minor Arcana... has Been open ...<br>From Cane, Cup, Coin, Sword, the Page, the Kninght, the Queen, the King and The Joker...  
>Thou <strong>__**can use New **__**Persona Gear**__**.**__**..**_

Kartu itupun berputar, tiba-tiba Persona Gear Arcana Fool milik Minato muncul dan menyatu dengan kartu yang di sebut Minor Arcana. Kini gambar pedang putih yang dimiliki Persona Gear Arcana Foolnya berubah menjadi harpa putih milik Orpheus yang akan di pakai olehnya sebagai senjatanya. Waktu kembali berjalan.

Minato kemudian menangkap Persona Gear barunya dan memandanginya "Minor Arcana?" . Kemudian memasukan kartu itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hei... cepat makan, hanya gara-gara terjalinnya Social Link saja kau jadi tak nafsu makan" ucap Reizato yang membuat kaget Minato.

"Re-Reizato-san juga melihat kartu itu?" tanya Minato.

Sambil tetap menutup mukanya dengan Fedora hitam, Reizato menjawab "Aku sebenarnya tidak melihatnya karena wajahku masih kututupi dengan topi Fedora ini, tapi aku dapat merasakannya...".

"Oh," Minato kembali memakan bekalnya.

...

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, di pintu masuk atap. Minako sedari tadi berada di dalam sana dan juga melihat Social Link yang muncul di hadapan Minato dan Reizato.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf jika saya telat membuat cerita, ya walau ceritanya jelek dan tidak bisa di ungkapkan oleh kalimat. Jadi authornya bingung nulis kalimatnya. Silahkan Review~ dan selamat kembali bersekolah~ ^_^<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Langkah Kecil

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Apa yang menyebabkan Yoshino menculik adik kandungnya sendiri sampai-sampai menginginkan peti kecil miliknya tersebut?_

* * *

><p><strong>Senin22/06/2009, Malam hari.**

**Tatsumi port island, Three Moiare Sister.**

Yukari dan Sayu tidak bisa tidur, walau mereka memakai piyama yang di sediakan oleh penculiknya. Namun karena memikirkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi akhirnya mereka tidak dapat tidur.

"Minato..." sebuah kalimat yang keluar dengan pelannya dari bibir kecil Yukari.

Sayu yang tak sengaja mendengar hal itu mulai mengajak Yukari berbicara. "Kau tidak bisa tidur, Yukari-san?" tanyanya.

Yukari langsung menoleh ke arah Sayu yang berada di belakangnya. "Iya, apa kau juga... Selena-san?" tanya Yukari pada Sayu.

"Panggil saja Sayu, Yukari-chan. Itu namaku semenjak diriku masih kecil dan berkenalan pertama kali dengan kakakmu..." ucap Sayu yang membuat Yukari terkejut.

"Oh..." Yukari sekarang duduk menghadap Sayu di samping ranjangnya. "Bisakah Sayu-san menceritakannya?" lanjutnya.

"Ya..." ucap Sayu, kemudian dia duduk menghadap Yukari. "Saat itu usianya 12 tahun dan usiaku 10 tahun, aku mendekatinya saat dia membaca sebuah novel yang tak kumengerti apa isinya, tapi berakhir sangat aneh, yaitu orang yang menyelamatkan sang putri pergi meninggalkannya bukan menikahinya seperti cerita lain setelah dirinya dan 4 temannya menghancurkan 4 buah makhluk yang bernama_ Gundam_..." jelas Sayu.

Yukari yang mendengar kakaknya pernah membaca cerita seperti itu langsung sweatdrop. "Yah... memang begitulah Nii-san, suka pada _Gundam_..." ucap Yukari yang lemas. "Tapi... apa benar kita di lantai 13, kok rasanya kita berada di lantai 3?" tanyanya.

Sayu tersenyum. "Memang kita berada di lantai 3..." ucapnya.

"Lah, terus kenapa Sayu-san bilang kita berada di lantai 13?" tanya Yukari.

Sayu tertawa. "Hihihi... biar dramatis, hihihi..." ucapnya yang membuat Yukari sweatdrop dan langsung tidur setelah mendengar ucapan Sayu. "Yukari-san kok tidur, kan aku belum selesai cerita..." ucap Sayu. "Kalau begini, lebih baik aku juga tidur." Sayu akhirnya juga ikut tidur.

_**~Chapter 20: langkah kecil~**_

**Iwatodai Dorm, lantai 2 kamar Minato.**

Minato tidak bisa tidur, dia terus memikirkan tentang Yukari. Sambil terus mendengarkan lagu _Haji Rhoma Irama_ yang berjudul _Bergadan_g, untuk mengisi waktu yang dia gunakan hanya untuk memikirkan seseorang.

Sebentar-sebentar dia menoleh ke arah kalender dan jam dinding. Ya, hari ini adalah Senin. Walau dia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Haji Rhoma Irama lewat lagu dangdut yang di dengarkannya tersebut.

_Bergadang boleh bergadang~  
>asalkan ada perlunya~<em>

"Tinggal 1 hari lagi. Yukari, tungggulah aku..." ucapnya pada seseorang yang jauh darinya, berharap orang itu mendengarnya dan menunggunya. Tiba-tiba musik lagunya berganti.

_Darah muda, darahnya para remaja~_

"Yukari itu pacarmu ya~" goda Pharos yang tidur di sebelahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Pharos mengetahui isi pikirannya.

"Anak kecil lebih baik tidur!" ucap Minato yang mematikan MP3 Playernya dan memejamkan mata.

Pharos yang melihat Minato tertidur hanya tersenyum. "Selamat malam... Aniki..." dan diapun juga tidur.

...

Sebuah cahaya putih menyeret kesadaran Minato ke sebuah lift berwarna biru Velvet yang terus naik tanpa henti dan di huni oleh seorang lelaki tua berhidung panjang bengkok dan seorang gadis berambut perak pendek yang memakai baju serba ungu dengan memakai topi bellboy. Tempat itu tak lain adalah Velvet room.

**Velvet Room**

"Welcome the Velvet room my young Boy, khukhukhu..." sapa orang tua tersebut dengan senyum _Pedhopilianya_. Minato hanya terdiam, menunggu penjelasan dari kakek-kakek yang bisa dikatakan calon _Pedhopilia_ didepannya. "Khukhukhu... tumben kau tidak bertanya, ehem... baiklah. Kulihat di Comphedium milikmu, kau telah mendapatkan sesuatu Arcana yang istimewa. Apa kau tahu Arcana apa itu?" tanyanya dengan meminum seteguk teh buatan.

"Minor Arcana?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, Minor Arcana..." Elizabeth langsung membuka Compedium Minato yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah Kartu bergambar pedang, tongkat, cangkir, koin, dayang, kesatria, ratu, raja yang berada di sisi kartu tersebut dan di tengahnya terdapat gambar the Joker yang memiliki latar nomor 56.

Igor yang melihat itu terkesima. "Ah... indah sekali, Minor Arcana..." tiba-tiba kartu Minor Arcana terpecah menjadi 56 bagian tanpa gambar Joker. Kartu-kartu itu memutari tubuh Minato dengan perlahan dan mengeluarkan cahaya pelangi. Kemudian bersatu menjadi 2 kartu bergambar Joker hitam dan Joker putih, lalu bersatu lagi menjadi 1 dihadapannya dan masuk ke Compedium miliknya yang di pegang oleh Elizabeth. "Walau level Minor Arcana tak setara dengan Mayor Arcana, tapi Minor Arcana juga sangat penting bagi dirimu. Yaitu sebagai pelengkap..." Setelah itu, Igor melihat jam tangannya. "Khukhukhu... sepertinya kau akan terlambat untuk masuk sekolah. Jadi... sampai jumpa..." Igor kemudian mengembalikan Minato ke dunia nyata.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Minato menjadi buram dan secara perlahan matanya mulai menutup, menjadikan semua yang di lihatnya menjadi... gelap.

...

**Selasa/23/06/2009, Lunch time.**

**Gekkoukan High School, Halaman belakang .**

Minato duduk dengan lemasnya karena menerima hukuman berdiri di luar kelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Namun dia kini tak sendirian disana karena di temani Junpei sahabatnya dan Minako adik perempuannya. Walau tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang memiliki suara cempreng nan indah di antara mereka.

Minako memberi Minato Sandwich Melon. "Nii-san ini ambilah, aku tahu Nii-san pasti tidak membawa bekal ke sekolah, kan~?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Minato secepat kilat mengambil sandwich melon tersebut. "Terima kasih..." dan memakannya.

"Hey dude, malam ini adalah 'New Moon' loh, apa kau tak akan ikut menyelamatkan Yuka-tan?" tanya junpei yang duduk di sebelah Minato.

Minato sebenarnya juga ingin menyelamatkan Yukari, namun karena ada Tetsuya mungkin dia terabaikan untuk menyelamatkannya. "Mungkin..." ucapnya.

Minako heran dengan jawaban Minato. "Kenapa 'mungkin'?" tanyanya.

Minato menghelah napas. "Hah~... itu karena ada Tetsuya-san dan Reizato-san, mungkin aku tidak akan di ikut sertakan" jawabnya yang membuat Minako dan Junpei terdiam.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pemuda berambut coklat susu berantakan yang mereka maksud sedang tersenyum di balik pohon-pohon yang ada di sana melihat ke inginan mereka yang sepertinya tidak akan tercapai. "Siapa bilang...?" kemudian laki-laki itu berjalan pergi.

...

**Evening.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lantai 4 Command Room.**

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di Command room kecuali Ikutsuki dan Tetsuya. "Baiklah, kita mulai" ucap Reizato pada semuanya.

"Tunggu, bukankah kita harus menunggu Tetsuya-san dulu?" tanya Minato.

Reizato tersenyum "Kenapa kita harus menunggu Tetsuya?" tanyanya yang membuat semua heran kecuali Mitsuru dan Akihiko.

"Bukankah Reizato-san dan Tetsuya-san yang akan menyelamatkan Yukari-san dan Selena-san?" tanya Fuuka.

"Benar" sahut Minato.

Reizato tertawa pelan. "Hihihi... Aku dan kaulah yang akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua..." jelasnya sambil menatap Minato yang membuat remaja berambut biru emo itu terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa aku?" tanya Minato.

"Apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Reizato.

Minato berdiri. "Baiklah, aku ikut" ucapnya dengan cepat.

"Bagus..." ucap Reizato.

Minato kemudian duduk kembali.

"Jadi... mereka akan pakai kostum apa senpai?" tanya Minako pada Mitsuru.

"Yang pastinya keren!" jawab Junpei.

"Akihiko keluarkan!" Mitsuru kemudian menyuruh Akihiko untuk mengeluarkan koper yang di bawah olehnya. Koper itupun di letakannya di atas meja.

"Silahkan, langsung di buka!" Pinta Akihiko. Dengan penuh semangat, Reizato membuka koper besar itu.

"APA INI?!" teriak Reizato yang kaget setelah membuka isi koper tersebut.

**-00-**

**Three Moiare Sister Place**

_KREK~_

Pintu ruangan dimana Sayu dan Yukari di sekap telah di buka oleh Yoshino yang membuat 2 gadis itu terbangun.

"Kalian cepat bangun dan pakai baju kalian yang dulu, sebentar lagi kalian akanku bebaskan!" ucap Yoshino yang membuat Yukari dan Sayu kaget. Diapun kemudian segera pergi.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Sayu yang menghentikan gerakan Yoshino yang masih belum dia sadari bahwa yang berada di depannya tersebut adalah kakaknya.

Yoshinopun menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua, apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sayu.

"Sudahku bilang, akan ku ambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliku" ucap Yoshino dengan dingin.

"Sebenarnya barang apa yang kau maksud hingga kau menculik kami berdua?" tanya Sayu.

"Nanti kau akan tahu barang apa yangku maksud dan siapa aku sebenarnya... " ucap Yoshino dan segera menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

**-00-**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lantai 4 command Room.**

"Perkenalkan cemua~ namaku Teddy, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Kuma~" ucap sebuah boneka beruang yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Fuuka, Minako, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minato dan Junpei yang membuat semua orang ketawa.

"WKWKWKWKWK XD Reizato-san ternyata pantes pake kostum itu ya" ucap Minako sambil tertawa.

Reizato langsung merobek-robek kostum Teddy dari dalam. "WOY KENAPA GUE DI BERI KOSTUM KAYAK GINI SIH?!" teriaknya dengan marah.

"Yah... padahal kostumnya imut banget, sayang dirusak..." ucap Minako dengan lemas.

"Soalnya tidak ada kostum lain" jawab Mitsuru.

"Huft... untung aku kemarin pesan 2 buah kostum Spiderman sama _Harry Potter_" ucap Reizato sambil menunjukan 2 buah kostum Spiderman.

Junpei berpikir sejenak. "Bukankah _Harry Potter_ itu penyihir, kok mesannya disana bukan sama _Peter Parker?_" tanyanya.

Reizato mulai menjelaskan. "_Harry Potter_ itu adiknya _Peter Parker_, lihat nih fotonya sama persis" sambil menunjukan foto mereka berdua yang masih bayi berwajah _Mr. Bean_.

"Oh~" semua menjadi sweatdrop saat mendengar penjelasan gaje dari pemuda tersebut.

Akhirnya Reizato dan Minato berangkat ke Tartarus naik taksi dengan membawa kotak milik Sayu setelah pamit kepada Mpok Nori yang tak lain adalah Mitsuru. *Author di ceramahin Mpok Nori*

Bisakah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Yukari dan Sayu? Jangan kemana-mana tetap di Sahurnya OVJ YAK EEEEEE... *Di hajar Barney*

...

**Di perjalanan.**

"Hey Minato, mau tahu kenapa kau yang harus ikut aku untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan bukan Tetsuya?" tanya Reizato pada Minato yang mengangguk karena dirinya heran dengan sifat Reizato. "Itu karena di surat ancaman pelaku tidak boleh melapor ke polisi, nah... karena Tetsuya itu polisi~ jadi dia nggak di bilangin~" jelasnya layaknya anak TK pada Minato yang menyebabkan remaja berambut biru emo itu sweatdrop, namun di balik sweatdropnya itu ada perasaan lega karena bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang berarti baginya.

"Reizato-san"

Pemuda berambut coklat susu berantakan itu menoleh kepada Minato. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Minato pada Reizato.

"Sama-sama" balas pemuda tersebut.

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti dan terdengar kaca pecar.

_JTAR!_

Lalu keluar kartu kumpulan kartu remi yang menjadi satu kartu yang di sebut Minor Arcana, pertanda bahwa ke akraban mereka semakin dekat. Kartu itupun berubah menjadi cahaya dan masuk ke kartu Minato.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Yukari dekat denganmu" ucap Reizato yang membuat Minato semakin heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Kita sudah sampai," Reizatopun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Pak berhenti pak!" ucapnya menyuruh supir taksi menurunkan mereka berdua, setelah itu Reizato membayar supir itu dengan uang pas.

"Jadi, kenapa Yukari bisa dekat denganku?" tanya Minato.

"Lebih baik kita memakai kostum Spiderman dan bersiap untuk Dark hour!" pinta Reizato yang sekali lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

...100...

...99...

...98...

"WOY BISA CEPETIN DIKIT NAPA!" teriak Reizato pada sang penulis.

"Sory" ucap Author.

...3...

...2...

...1...

...0...

...-1...

...-2...

...*Author di dark Rasengan Menma*

...

**Dark Hour**.

**Tatsumi port Island, Tartarus.**

"Minato kau siap?" tanya Reizato.

"Aku siap dan apakah anda siap?"

"Roger" balas Reizato. Akihnya mereka memasuki halaman depan Tartarus. Tanpa mereka sadari, segerombolan orang dengan memakai baju pasukan Marinir U.S.E, SAS, Densus-88 dan anti terrorisme muncul begitu saja dan mempersiapkan senjata-senjata mereka.

"Report Team" ucap salah satu orang tersebut sambil mengeluarkan senjata M249.

"Sector clear" sahut salah seorang yang membawa senjata M4A1.

"Roger That" sahut yang lain yang membawa senjata SPAS 12, BULLPUP, HE Grenade, Smoke Grenade, Tec 9 dan Perisai anti peluru dengan membawa pistol FN Five-Seven.

"GO GO GO!" merekapun masuk ke Tartarus, seperti berusaha menyelamatkan sandera.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ini cerita pantesnya di lanjutin atau tidak, soalnya terlalu Gaje. Apalagi apa hubungannya <strong>_**Harry Potter**_** sama **_**Peter Paker**_**? Itu yang membuat saya heran denan cerita yang di buat oleh teman saya. Mungkin sama-sama pake kacamata kali?**

**Terserahlah yang penting bakal bisa ketawa.**

**Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya dari:  
><strong>

**IarIz (Chapter 9):** Yuu memang adult dan seorang murid pindahan.

**IarIz (Chapter 19):** ini sudah di jelasin, ternyata Sayu bohong.**  
><strong>

**OK saya mau tanyak, SIAPA DARI KALIAN YANG SUDAH NONTON **_**PERSONA 4 THE ANIMATION TRUE ENDING**_**? Soalnya saya mau tahu kelanjutan filmnya, Please di jawab... dan jangan lupa untuk **

_**~REVIEW~**_


	21. Chapter 21: Wana

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

**A/N: **Bagaimana pendapat kalian jika cerita ini masuk nominasi IFA 2012? Mohon di jawab di postingan Reviewnya ya, soalnya saya ragu-ragu.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Code Geass milik Sunrise dan CLAMP, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Entah mengapa tapi apa yang di lakukan anggota Anti teror masuk ke Tartarus? Kenapa ceritanya makin ancur?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Hour.<strong>

**Tartarus, Lantai 1.**

Dua orang berjalan memasuki Tartarus dengan memakai kostum _Spiderman_ yang sama sambil membawa peti kecil milik seseorang. Mereka tak lain adalah Minato Arisato dan jelmaan _Setsuna F. Seiei _ yaitu Reizato Takeba.#PLAK

"Jadi, kenapa Yukari bisa dekat denganku?" tanya Minato yang masih heran dengan ucapan Reizato di luar Tartarus tadi.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita fokus ke tujuan kita!" ucap Reizato yang sekali lagi mengalihkan pertanyaan Minato. Tidak lama setelah itu, Reizato kemudian memandang Minato. "Hei Minato, apa kau tahu sejarah Orpheus?" tanyanya.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Aku harap kau tidak seperti dia...!" ujar Reizato yang kemudian berjalan ke tengah dan membuat Minato heran.

_**~Chapter 21: Wana~**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas terbang dan jatuh tepat di depan Reizato. Rezato yang menyadari hal itu, segera mengambil kertas tersebut untuk di lihat isinya. Minato menghampiri Reizato.

"Rei-san, itu surat ya? Apa isinya?" tanya Minato.

Reizato membacakan isi surat tersebut. "Katanya kita harus pergi ke sebuah pintu besar yang ada di sini." Lalu dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari pintu yang di maksud. Pintu yang di maksud itu berada di sebelah kanan tangga dengan corak warna hitam putih yang di sisinya terdapat warna emas. "Pasti ini" ucapnya setelah menemukan pintu yang di maksud.

Minato terkejut dengan apa yang di maksud dari kertas itu. "R-Rei-san, aku sarankan... jangan masuk ke pintu itu!" ujarnya.

Reizato menoleh ke arah Minato dengan heran. "Kenapa? Apa kau tahu pintu ini akan menuntun kita kemana?" tanyanya.

"Pintu itu akan menuntun kita ke-"

"Enemy Supotted!" ucap salah seorang yang memotong perkataan Minato dan membuat 2 orang tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu Tartarus yang sudah di penuhi oleh beberapa orang yang memakai baju anti Terror.

_CKLIK_

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka tersebut yang melemparkan granat ke arah Minato dan Reizato.

"GRANAT!" teriak Reizato dan Minato bersamaan karena kaget bahwa yang di lempar pasukan anti Terror tersebut ternyata Granat. Secepat kilat, Reizato menarik tangan Minato dan berlari masuk ke arah Pintu besar yang di maksud Yoshino yang menuntun mereka menuju Block Monad, dimana Shadow-Shadow terkuat tinggal dan itu belum di ketahui oleh Reizato.

_DHUAR!_

Terdengar ledakan suara Granat meledak setelah Reizato berhasil masuk ke Block Monad bersama Minato dengan selamat.

**-00-**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

"Apa mereka akan berhasil?" tanya Junpei yang duduk di sofa sebelah kanan Fuuka dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu..." sahut Minako yang duduk di sofa sebelah Kiri Fuuka dengan khawatir.

Mitsuru yang dari tadi berdiri di jendela, berjalan mendekati Fuuka. "Yamaghisi, bisakah kau mengetahui keadaan mereka di Tartarus saat ini dari Asrama?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas sembil terus menenteng ke dua tangannya di dadanya dengan anggun.

Fuuka berdiri. "Akanku coba," lalu menodongkan Evoker ke kepalanya sendiri untuk memanggil Lucia. Tiba-tiba mata Fuuka _close up_. Sangking close upnya di layar, tv anda rusak saudara-saudara #PLAK. "LUCIA!" Luciapun keluar dan mengurung Fuuka di dalam rok kacanya, membuat Fuuka bisa mengetahui banyak hal.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja..." ucap Akihiko lemas yang duduk di sofa dekat Tv kecil dengan lemas.

"Yamaghisi, bagaimana?" tanya Mitsuru.

("_Maaf Mitsuru-senpai, aku tidak bisa mengetahui keadaan mereka dari sini..._") ucap Fuuka melalui pikiran semua orang.

**-00-**

**Tartarus, Monad Block lantai 1.**

Minato dan Reizato lari karena di kejar oleh 3 Shadow berbentuk Castle yang bernama King Castle.

"MINATO, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU BAHWA DI BLOCK INI SHADOWNYA KUA-KUAT?!" teriak Reizato pada Minato sambil berlari cepat di sampingnnya.

"AKU MAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU, TAPI KAU TIBA-TIBA MENARIKKU DAN MEMASUKI BLOCK MONAD SEENAKNYA!" teriak Minato yang juga berlari cepat.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK KU TARIK MASUK, KAU PASTI MATI, BAKA!" ejek Reizato dengan keras.

"SUDAH, TERUS KITA HARUS BAGAIMANA?!" tanya Minato dengan keras.

"LARI!" teriak Reizato sekencang mungkin.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran Shadow King Castle.

"Hah... hah... hah... apa hah... kita sudah hah... lolos?" tanya Minato yang berusaha mengambil napas sambil membungkuk dan melepas topeng Spidermannya karena lelah berlari kencang.

"Ya, sepertinya" ucap Reizato yang sedang mengintip keadaan sekitar, lalu menoleh ke arah Minato. "Kalau mengambil nafas, jangan membungkuk, badan itu harus tegak!" ujarnya setelah melihat Minato yang tengah mengambil napas.

Badan Minato kini kembali tegak. "Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa, kau seperti ayahku saja" ucapnya dan memakai topeng Spidermannya kembali. "Tapi aku heran denganmu, kenapa kau terlihat tidak lelah sama sekali?" tanyanya.

"Hal itu juga tidak kumengerti, tapi sekarang kita harus mengendap-endap dan mencari keberadaan Sayu dan Yukari di sekap" ucap Reizato.

**-00-**

**Monad Block, Lantai 10.**

Yoshino duduk dengan santainya, dengan di temani sebuah papan catur di hadapannya dan 2 gadis yang berada di belakangnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan posisi tersalip yang di ikat dengan rantai. 2 gadis itu tak lain adalah Sayu dan Yukari.

"Norn!" teriaknya. Topeng _Kamen Rider Kiva_nyapun bercahaya. Bersamaan itu juga, Norn muncul di atasnya.

_TUK_

Terdengar 1 pion putih catur di gerakannya di atas papan Catur. "Permainan... telah di mulai..." ucapnya dengan nada licik layaknya _Lelouch Vi Britannia_ sang pangeran buangan yang di buang oleh ayahnya sendiri bersama degan adiknya setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal. "Sekarang... sampai dimana kalian berdua bisa bertahan?" tanyanya pada sang lawan dari kejauhan. Berharap mereka bisa mendengar.

**-00-**

**Monad Block, lantai 1.**

"Oh iya, sepertinya Igor dulu pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa di Monad ini hanya mempunyai 10 lantai saja" ucap Minato yang membuat Reizato sujud Syukur di hadapannya yang membuat dirinya sendiri sweatdrop.

"Makasih ya infonya, lebih baik kita cepat cari~" ucap Reizato dengan senangnya sambil was-was dalam melangkah. Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan lagu _'The Back Horn - Wana_' di mainkan.

_**Zetsubou wa amai wana tozasareta sono tobira**_

_**Kokoro ga senjou dakara dare ni mo sukuenai**_

Minato dan Reizato berjalan perlahan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri layaknya maling ayam pak Wagiman.

_**Zenmai no shinzou ga unmei ni ayatsurare**_

_**Biriki no heitaitachi wa satsuriku o hajimeru**_

Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah anak tangga yang akan menuntun mereka mencapai lantai 2. Merekapun berlari. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara,

"Enemy Supotted!"

"FIRE FIRE!"

_TAR-TAR-TAR-TAR-TAR-TAR!_

Yang membuat Reizato dan Minato di hujanin peluru M249 dan Mac 45. Merekapun berlari secepat mungkin ke arah tangga untuk mencapai lantai 2 dan berhasil.

...

**Monad Block, Lantai 2.**

_**Inochi sae mo moteasobu no ka koware kaketa otogi no kuni de**_

_**Mune no okuni hashiru itami o dou ka zutto wasurenu mama de**_

Sesampainya di lantai 2, tiba-tiba Reizato dan Minato menemukan sebuah koper putih. Koper itu berisi uang 45.000 Yen dan 2 Medicine. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan mencari tangga menuju lantai 3 setelah mengambil isi koper tersebut.

_**Yokubou wa doku ringo te ni ireta mono wa nani**_

_**Mirai no kodomo tachi e to nokoseru mono wa nani**_

Beberapa menit mengendap-ngendap, merekapun berhasil menemukan tangga menuju lantai 3. Reizato dan Minato dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju ke arah tangga tersebut, namun sayang. Reizato kentut sembarangan dan suara kentut itu mengundang 2 orang aneh datang ke arah mereka.*Author di hajar Agung Hercules*

"Enemy Supotted!"

"FIRE!"

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

Sekali lagi Reizato dan Minato di hujani peluru Bullpup dan pistol FN Five-Seven dengan ganasnya yang membuat mereka berlari ke arah tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 3 dan sekali lagi berhasil.

...

**Monad Block, lantai 3**

_**Ai o shirazu yureru yuri kago moe tsukiteku nemuri no mori de**_

_**Tomo ni ikuru yorokobi sae mo kieteshimau tooku**_

Sesampainya di lantai 3, Reizato dan Minato di kejutkan dengan jatuhnya 2 koper berisi rompi anti peluru. Mereka akhirnya memakai rompi anti peluru tersebut dan kembali mengendap-ngendap mencari tangga menuju lantai 4.

_**Yasashisa o shinji subete o yurushite**_

_**Itsukushimu you ni tada wakachiatte wakariatte**_

Tak beberapa lama mengendap-ngendap, mereka sekali lagi berhasil menemukan tangga menuju lantai 4. Sekali lagi Reizato dan Minato berhati-hati berjalan ke arah tangga tersebut, namun sayang.

_Super Junior_ sedang mengadakan _Super Show 5_ di dekat sana yang membuat para _ELF_ mengerumuni tempat tersebut dan membuat Reizato dan Minato berdesak-desakan melewati mereka semua hingga sesak napas. Apalagi mereka sedang memakai kostum Spiderman dan membawa sebuah kotak kecil milik Sayu.

Akhirnya dengan tubuh yang lemas dan hampir ke habisan napas, merekapun sampai di lantai 4.

...

**Monad Block, Lantai 4.**

_**Inochi sae mo moteasobu no ka koware kaketa otogi no kuni de**_

_**Mune no okuni hashiru itami o douka zutto wasurenu mama de**_

Setibanya di lantai 4, Reizato dan Minato sekali lagi di kejutkan oleh 3 koper dan 2 peti harta emas yang berisi 3 Revival Bread, 2 baju bertuliskan 'High Cut Armor' yang tentunya untuk perempuan, 1 buah pedang Excalibur untuk Minato yang membuat dirinya loncat-loncat riang dan Gaje. Terus 2 Peti harta berisikan 1 kostum _Kamen Rider Decade_ dan 1 Kostum _Kamen Rider Kuuga_ yang membuat Reizato loncat kegirangan.

"Minato, High Cut Armor itu armor apa?" tanya Reizato yang membuat Minato menjelaskannya secara blushing. "Hei, sepertinya aku punya ide, bagian dadanya kita potong terus kita pakai bajunya sebagai dalaman" Reizatopun mengganti kostumnya dengan kostum _Kamen Rider Decade_ dengan dalaman High Cut Armor. "Kau juga!" ucapnya pada Minato.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minato memakai Kostum _Kamen Rider Kuuga _dengan dalaman high Cut Armor dengan wajah merona merah. Menjadikan mereka memiliki pertahanan yang kuat, apalagi dengan memakai ropi anti peluru benar-benar membuat mereka bagaikan menjadi seorang _Kamen Rider_ sungguhan. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pengendap-ngendapan mereka secara hati-hati.

_**Ai wo shirazu yureru yuri kago naze bokura wa umareta no darou**_

_**Haruka kanata inori no you na komori uta ga hibike**_

sekali lagi berhasil menemukan tangga menuju lantai 5. Tapi sebelum mereka menuju ke tangga tersebut, mereka mengancam Author agar tidak menulis hal-hal yang aneh saat mereka menuju ke tangga tersebut jika tidak, mereka akan kawin lari bersama _Siwon_.*Author di tebas pakai Beam Saber*

Mereka berjalan ke arah tangga tersebut secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak ketahuan dan tidak di kejar siapapun. Namun hanya dalam satu langkah saja, mereka sekali lagi mendengar suara.

"Enemy Suppotted!"

"Need Backup!"

"FIRE FIRE!"

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_DHOR-CKLIK-DHOR-CKLIK-DHOR-CKLIK!_

_CKLIK_

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

_DHUAR!_

Membuat mereka berlari menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan penuh dan tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

...

**Monad Block, lantai 5.**

_**Yasashisa o shinji subete o yurushite**_

_**Itsukushimu you ni tada wakachiatte wakariatte**_

Lagupun selesai dimainkan. Namun mereka masih setengah dari lantai yang mereka tuju. Reizato dan Minato beristirahat sejenak. Tak beberapa lama, Sebuah koper mereka temukan di dekat sana. Saat koper itu di buka, tenyata berisi 2 Plume of Dusk dan uang 5.000.000 Yen.

"Sekarang kita berada di lantai berapa?" tanya Reizato.

"Lantai 5" jawab Minato. Mereka sekali lagi mengendap-endap. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah aula besar yang di ujungnya terdapat tangga yang akan menuntun mereka untuk sampai ke lantai 6.

Saat mereka masuk ke alua tersebut, Tiba-tiba pintu menuju tangga tersebut tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Reizato.

Juga pintu yang tadinya mereka masuki, tertutup dengan sendirinya dan membuat Reizato dan Minato menoleh ke arah pintu yang mereka masuki tersebut.

"Rei-san, ini sepertinya perangkap" ucap Minato dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ini perangkap, kan tadi lagu yang di putar oleh Author itu artinya perangkap" jelas Reizato dengan tenang dan sukses mendapatkan lemparan sendal jepit milik Author.

Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka, muncul sebuah asap hitam yang membentuk 3 makhluk berwujud manusia dengan memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi wajah mereka. Reizato dan Minato yang menyadari hal tersebut, bersiap dalam posisi siaga.

"Welcome..." ucap salah seorang dari 3 makhluk berwujud manusia dengan nada perempuan sambil memegang 2 pistol perak 9mm. Yang tak lain suara Kizuka yang ternyata sedang berhadapan dengan Reizato tanpa sepengetahuannya sambil di temani 2 adik perempuannya yang ada di belakangnya yang tak lain juga adalah Kizuma dan Kizumi dengan bersenjatakan katana dan 2 pisau berukuran sedang.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyak Reizato dengan nada tegas dan badan tegak layaknya menjadi _Kamen Rider Decade_ sungguhan.

Tiba-tiba Kizuka menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Reizato dan Minato yang masih dalam penyamaran sebagai _Kamen Rider Decade dan Kuuga_. "Serahkan kotak peti itu!" ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Ora iso~" jawab Reizato sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di hadapannya sambil menggunakan bahasa jawa dan sukses membuat semua orang sweatdrop. Kizuka dan 2 adiknya entah mengapa merasakan bahwa orang yang mereka hadapi sepertinya mereka kenal. Tapi demi menghidupkan kembali Yoshino yang mereka kira meninggal, akhirnya Kizuka dan 2 adiknya tidak memikirkan hal tersebut.

Kizuka mulai bersiap menembakan pistolnya. "Kalau begitu, kalian mati saja!" ucapnya yang membuat 2 adiknya yan g berada di belakanya bersiap dalam posisi menyerang.

"Nenekku pernah berkata, mati itu bukan di tanganmu!" ucap Minato dengan keren yang meniru kalimat _Kamen Rider Kabuto._

"Kakekku pernah berkata, jangan pernah mengambil barang milik orang lain!" ucap Reizato yang juga niru-niru kalimat _Kamen Rider Kabuto._

Kizuka bersiap menembak "pepatah mengatakan, tong kosong nyaring bunyinya". Dan pertempuranpun dimulai.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Akhinrnya selesai juga, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk:<strong>

**AbracaForte(Chapter 20): **SAYA MEMANG SUKA GUNDAM! ORE WA GUNDAM! Dan anda benar~ karena Cover ceritanya itu bergambar Setsuna F. Seiei. Jadi bayangin saja kakaknya Yukari yaitu Reizato adalah Setsuna F. Seiei~ *Di injek pake kaki Gundam Exia*

**Terima kasih. Dan kata mama saya~... pembaca baik pasti memberikan review setelah membaca cerita saya. Jadi... mohon di **

_**~Reviewnya~  
><strong>_**VVV  
>VV<br>V  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Battle Three Moirae Sister

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Code Geass milik Sunrise dan CLAMP, Devil May Cry 3 milik CAPCOM, GTA San Andreas mili Rock Star Game ,Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Manusia cepat atau lambat pasti akan mati, dan itu hal yang paling menyedihkan untuk Kizuka. Apakah Reizato akan menang melawannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>2 tahun lalu.<strong>

**Iwatodai Memorial**

Siang itu pemakaman telah selesai, semua orang telah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Namun hanya 3 Gadis berambut pirang yang masih tetap berdiri di sana. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka-yang kelihatan sedikit lebih tua dari mereka terjatuh lemas. Tidak bisa menerima keberadaan makam yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hiks..."

_Tik_

Terdengar suara tangis dari gadis tersebut yang di lanjutkan dengan jatuhnya air mata darinya yang jatuh di atas permukaan tanah kubur.

"Kenapa... Yoshino...? hiks... kenapa harus kau...?" dengan perasaan kehilangan sambil meremas tanah kubur dengan lemasnya. Mengotori kulit tangannya yang mulus tersebut.

"Nee-chan, sudah jangan menangis... Yoshino-san yang berada di sana pasti akan sedih jika tahu bahwa Nee-chan menangis..." hibur Gadis berambut pirang sedikit panjang dan berkacamata yang kelihatan polos itu berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. "Kizuma-nee, tolong bantu!" menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang berkuncir di sebelahnya yang di panggilnya Kizuma.

"Kizumi benar Kizuka-nee, Kizuka-nee harus semangat! Jangan mudah berputus asa seperti ini!" hibur Kizuma yang sedikit semangat tersebut pada gadis yang sedang menangis dengan nama panggilan Kizuka.

"Diam kalian!" bentak Kizuka. "Kalian masih mudah, tidak bisa mengetahui penderitaanku yang sekarang ini!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi Nee-chan... yang namanya manusia itu cepat atau lambat pasti akan mati. Jadi Nee-chan harus tabah!" hibur sekali lagi gadis berkacamata dengan nama Kizumi. Tak terasa senja telah menghiasi langit siang yang cerah, kemudian berganti menjadi malam dengan bulan yang di temani dengan jutaan bintang.

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia berjubah hitam dengan memakai topeng _Kamen Rider Kiva_ sambil membawa bunga krisan muncul dari jalan setapak di samping mereka dan langsung meletakan bunga tersebut pada makam yang di tangisi Kizuka.

"Hm, manusia, sulit hidup namun mudah mati..." ucap makhluk tersebut yang membuat 3 saudari memandanginya. Makhluk itupun menoleh ke arah 3 saudari yang ada di sampingnya. "Dan sayang juga, jika orang yang kita sayangi mati begitu saja..." lanjutnya yang sepertinya membuat 3 saudari marah terhadapnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU?!" teriak Kizuka yang berdiri dan memarahi orang misterius tersebut.

"Aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali!" ucap orang misterius tersebut dengan nada lantang.

"KAU JANGAN NGAWUR YA! MEMANG KAU INI SIAPA?!" teriak Kizuma.

"Lebih baik, kau pergi dari sini...! tolong... jangan ganggu kami..." pinta Kizumi dengan lembut.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu, dah~" orang misterius itupun membalikan badan dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke belakang.

"Tunggu, apakah benar kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali?" tanya Kizuka yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kaki orang misterius di depannya.

"Ne-Nee-chan!" Kizuma dan Kizumi mulai khawatir jika kakak mereka mulai gila.

"Ya, jika kau tak percaya, akan kubuktikan." Orang misterius itupun dengan cepat mencengkram kupu-kupu bersayap hijau terang yang lewat di depannya dan meremasnya, kemudian menunjukannya kepada 3 saudari. "Lihatlah Kupu-kupu ini, matikan?" ucapnya. Diapun mencengkramnya kembali dan tiba-tiba dari tangannya tersebut keluarlah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata 3 saudari di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Diapun melepaskan kupu-kupu yang di remasnya sampai mati di tangannya tersebut yang ternyata hidup kembali dan terbang bebas kembali di sekitar taman makam. "Lihat, aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali" ucapnya yang membuat 3 saudari terkejut.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi, kau pasti tidak akan melakukannya secara cuma-cuma, benarkan?" tanya Kizuka yang menaruh rasa curiga terhadap orang misterius tersebut.

Orang misterius itu mengambil sebuah benda yang seperti pistol bertuliskan E.V.O.K.E.R di balik jubahnya pada Kizuka yang membuat 3 saudari menjadi kaget. "Jadilah pengikutku!" ucapnya.

"Hm, baiklah!" Kizuka akhirnya mengambil benda tersebut, lalu menodongkannya ke arah kepalanya seperti tahu cara memakainya. Dan tanpa sadar mengatakan "PER... SO... NA..."

_DHOR!_

_**~Chapter 22: Battle three Moirae Sister and Shadow Army~**_

**Tartarus, Monad Block lantai 5.**

Kizuka terus menembak, namun Reizato dan Minato berlari menghindar ke arah berlawanan dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok bekas reruntuhan dinding aula tersebut.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-CKLIK-CKLIk_

Terdengar suara peluru habis dari pistol sang penembak. Hal tersebut merupakan kesempatan bagus bagi Reizato dan Minato untuk mengeluarkan Persona mereka. Sebelum itu, Reizato menyembunyikan dulu kotak yang dia pegang dan bersiap memakai Evokernya karena lupa memakai Evoglassnya.

"PERSONA!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil memakai Evoker. Orpheus dan Jokerpun muncul.

"Oh... jadi itu Persona kalian?" Kizuka mulai meremehkan kemampuan Reizato dan Minato.

"Ya" jawab Reizato dan Minato yang langsung memerintahkan Persona mereka maju untuk menyerang 3 orang di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, Kizumi analisis! Sedangkan aku dan Kizuma akan menyerang mereka!" pinta Kizuka yang langsung di terima oleh 2 adiknya. Kemudian dengan cepat, mereka juga memanggil Atropos, Lachesis dan Clotho. Atropos dan Kizuka menghadang Joker dan Reizato, sementara Lachesis dan Kizuma menghadang Orpheus dan Minato sambil melindungi Clotho yang tengah menganalisis Joker dan Orpheus.

Kizumi yang menganalisis kemampuan Persona Reizato yaitu Joker, terkejut. "Kizuka-Nee-chan, hati-hati dengan Persona berwujud kesatria Badut berwarna hitam-putih yang bernama Joker itu! menurut analisa yangku dapat dari Clotho, makhluk tersebut dapat meniru skill yang di miliki oleh makhluk yang ada di sekitarnya! Tahan terhadap serangan angin, cahaya dan kegelapan, namun lemah terhadap petir" ucapnya dengan nada panik dan membuat 2 saudari perempuannya sedikit kaget.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kizumi" ucap kizuka yang mulai semakin waspada.

"Kizumi! Bagimana dengan Persona yang kulawan ini?" tanya Kizuma yang tengah beradu pedang dengan Minato dengan memakai katana Myohou Muramasa.

"Oh~... kalau Persona itu namanya Orpheus Kizuma-nee dan... menurut analisa yangku dapat dari Clotho, dia lemah sekali dan cuma memiliki Skill Agi, Bash dan Tarunda, namun memiliki kelemahan terhadap serangan petir." jelas Kizumi yang membuat 2 saudarinya semangat.

("Kizumi? Kizuka? Kizuma? Entah mengapa aku rasanya pernah mendengar nama-nama tersebut?") pikir Reizato yang masih meninju dan menendang Kizuka yang selalu menghindar.

"MATI KAU! KUUGA!" teriak Kizumi sambil berusaha menebas Minato dengan kuat. Bersamaan itu juga, Lachesis membuat Orpheus terikat dalam benang yang di pegangnya.

"Persona Change!" Minato dengan cepat mengganti Orpheusnya yang sedang terikat. "TITAN!" dengan makhluk berzirah perunggu, memakai helm perang perunggu dan bepedang yang bernama Titan. Titan berhasil menebas benang yang mengikatnya dengan pedangnya dan dapat menghindari serangan angin besar dari Lachesis. Kejadian itupun sontak membuat 3 saudari kaget.

"Apa? dia bisa mengganti Personanya?" teriak Kizuma yang kaget dan tebasannya itupun berhasil di hindari oleh Minato. Minato kemudian berusaha menebas balik Kizuma, namun berhasil di tahan oleh Kizuma dengan Katananya. Sementara Lachesis dapat menahan tebasan pedang Titan dengan Benang yang sedang di ukurnya untuk menjahit seragam SMA Author. #PLAK

"Atropos, Sakukaja!" Kizukapun menyuruh Atropos untuk memberinya keakuratan dan kecepatan menembak. Setelah itu mengisi peluru pistolnya dan kembali menembaki Reizato.

"Fortune!" Reizato dengan cepat meremas Kartu Arcana Fortune untuk memakai 2 pistol FN Five-Seven dan segera balik menebaki Kizuka.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_TRANG-TRANG-TRANG!_

Suara tembakan pun terdengar dari pistol mereka berdua dan di lanjutkan dengan suara benturan peluru yang mereka saling lontarkan satu sama lain hingga mereka ke habisan peluru.

**-00-**

**Monad Block, Lantai 10.**

"Hm, ternyata mereka masih bisa bertahan" ucap Yoshino dengan remeh yang masih duduk dengan santai dan di temani papan caturnya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sayu yang berada di belakangnya yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. "Maaf Sayu, tapi nanti kau akan mengerti mengapa kakak melakukan hal ini." Ucapnya sambil menghadap papan catur di depannya dan kembali menggerakan pion-pion yang ada di atas catur.

Tidak lama setelah itu, dia bosan lalu menonton video clip 'Psy – Gangnam Style' di Tv yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan sampai-sampai ngikutin gerakannya.

**-00-**

**Monad Block, Lantai 5.**

"Serahkan kotak itu!" teriak Kizuka sambil terus meninju dan menendang Reizato yang terus berhasil menghindarinya, bersama Atropos yang terus menggunakan gunting emasnya untuk menyunat 'bagian' Joker.*Di hajar Reader anti Rate-M*

"ORA ISO!" jawab Reizato ke jawahan sambil jukir balik bersama Joker yang tengah memegang 'bagian'nya agar tak ke potong oleh makhluk yang ada di hadapannya sambil terus menghindar.*Di tangkep para ELF dan di buang ke para personil Super Junior*

"HYA-HYA-HYA!" teriak Kizuma yang terus berusaha menebas Minato, namun terus di tangkis Minato dengan excaliburnya. Di ikuti dengan Lachesis yang tengah mencambuk Titan dengan benang yang akan di ukurnya namun itu tak mempan karena Titan memiliki ke tahanan terhadap serangan SLASH .

"Sebenarnya, apa mau kalian hingga merebut kotak yang kami bawa sampai kemari?" tanya Reizato sambil mengunci pergelangan tangan Kizuka dari belakang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucap Kizuka yang langsung menginjak ke dua kakinya Reizato dari depan hingga membuat Rerizato tak sengaja melepaskannya namun secara reflek menggenggam jubah Kizuka. Kemudian Kizuka memutar badan sambil menendang Reizato tepat di bagian dada hingga mundur sejauh 1 meter dan tak sengaja jubah tersebut di tarik olehnya dan al hasil wajahnya kelihatan sepenuhnya yang membuat Reizato kaget.

"Ki-Kizuka Hinamori-san?" ucap Reizato dengan mata terbelalak kaget yang melihat secara jelas wajah cantik di balik jubah tersebut yang ternyata Kizuka Hinamori.

Kizuka yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Reizato, terkejut dan berhenti menyerangnya. "Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

"Ini aku..." Reizatopun membuka topengnya. "Reizato... Takeba..." lanjutnya dengan nada lembut.

Kizumi yang tak sengaja melihat hal itu, terkejut "Rei-kun?".

"Ada apa dengan Kizuka-nee, Kizumi?" tanya Kizuma dan diapun tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Kizuka. "Rei-kun?" matanyapun terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang di hadapi Kizuka.

"Ka-kau!" mata Kizuka juga terbelalak terkejut. "Ke-kenapa kau berada di sini?!" tanyanya.

...

"Untuk menyelamatkan..." ucap Reizato.

"Menyelamatkan? Jangan bilang bahwa salah satu gadis yang kami culik itu temanmu?" tanya Kizuka.

"Menculik? Kenapa kalian menculik mereka? dan kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Reizato.

Kizuka menundukan kepala. "Untuk mengembalikannya" ucapnya yang membuat Reizato bingung. Kizuma dan Kizumi mendekati Kizuka.

"Hm?" Minato hanya bengong karena suara itu tak kesampaian di telinganya, akhirnya dia putuskan berjalan mendekati Reizato agar jelas.

"Ya, untuk dia, dia yang telah memberiku kebahagiaan, dia yang memberiku sesuatu yang berarti dan dia... yang mati untukku. Benar, hanya dia. Karena dia... mempunyai impian yang sama denganku yaitu, merawat pasien bersama-sama..." ucap Kizuka dengan nada sedih dan sebuah air mata darinya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu... apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanya Reizato.

"Tidak lama setelah pemakamannya, orang itu datang. Dia berjanji akan menghidupkan seseorang yang ada di hatiku setelah aku memenuhi permintaannya" jelas Kizuka.

"Yaitu menculik orang yang bernama Selena dan kotak yang kalian bawa sebelum kalian menyerahkannya langsung padanya" lanjut Kizumi sambil membuka jubah yang menutupi wajahnya dan di ikuti dengan Kizuma.

"Menculik? Jadi kalian penculiknya? Dan kenapa kalian juga menculik Yukari?!" tanya Minato dengan emosi, namun di hentikan oleh Reizato.

"Mengapa dia ingin kotak peti yang kami bawa dan menyuruh kalian untuk menculik Selena?" tanya Reizato.

"Dia tidak memberi tahu kami alasannya dan sekarang... berikan kotak itu jika kau tak mau mati!" ancam Kizuka yang menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, bersama Kizumi yang kini juga ikut bertarung. Alunan 'Persona 3 Fes – Heartful Cry' terdengar dimainkan.

"Maaf... tapi aku tidak akan memberikannya pada kalian..." ucap Reizato yang mulai memakai Evoglassnya dan kembali memakai topeng _Kamen Rider Decade_nya. Kemudian mengeluarkan Kartu Arcana Moon bergambar gitar Nevan dan meremasnya. Setelah itu, Kartu itupun menjadi cahaya yang berbentuk gitar dan perlahan-lahan menjadi gitar sungguhan. "Karena aku... AKAN MENYADARKAN KALIAN!"

"Kalau begitu... AKAN KAMI PAKSA KAU MENYERAHKANNYA!" teriak Kizuka yang bersiap menembaki Reizato dan Minato dengan pistolnya.

"Minato, sembunyi di belakangku!" pinta Reizato.

"Baik!" Minatopun bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Tutup telingamu...!" Reizatopun memainkan gitarnya seirama dengan alunan musik Heartful Cry.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_TRAAAAANNNGGGGG!_

Hujan pelurupun berhasil di tangkis dengan gelombang suara ultra sonic dari gitar Nevan yang dimainkan oleh Reizato seiring irama lagu Heartful Cry hingga di kelilingi oleh kelelawar hitam yang keluar dari gitarnya bersama dengan listrik berwarna ungu kehitaman yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh para kelelawar tersebut.

"Apa?" Kizuka kaget.

"AKU JUGA, AKAN MEMBANTU KIZUKA-NEE" teriak Kizuma yang menyuruh Lachesis untuk menenmbakan serangan anginnya pada Joker yang melindungi Titan dari depan.

Reizatopun dengan cepat mengubah kembali gitar Nevan dalam wujud kartu. "PERSONA GEAR, MOON!" kemudian melemparnya ke arah Joker. Tangan kiri Jokerpun terselimuti cahaya ungu dan jadilah perisai Gundam Kyrios yang bisa berubah menjadi capit yang di dalamnya terdapat pedang.

_WUSH_

_TRANG!_

Serangan anginpun berhasil di tahan Joker melalui perisai Gundam Kryios.

"AKU JUGA, INGIN BERJUANG UNTUK NEE-CHAN!" teriak Kizumi yang menyuruh Clotho untuk memberi sinar Matarukaja kepada dirinya dan 2 saudarinya agar kekuatan mereka meningkat.

"SEMUANYA, SERANG!" teriak Kizuka yang mulai menyerang Reizato bersama 2 saudarinya secara bersamaan, mereka bertiga saling berpegangan tangan. "TRIPLE FUSSION SKILL! PHANTA REI!" Clotho, Lachesis dan Atropos terbang berputar dengan cepat hingga membentuk sebuah angin tornado besar dan dasyat yang mereka ciptakan untuk menghisap apapun.

"Ck..." Reizato berusaha menahan serangan mereka dengan kuat walaupun Joker tahan dengan serangan angin. "Apa kalian masih belum sadar? KALAU BEGITU, AKANKU SADARKAN KALIAN!" mata Joker bersinar hijau, ujung perisai Gundam Kyrios terbelah dan menjadi capit.

_CLANK!_

Kemudian di rentangkan kedepan tepat pada Three Moiare. "SADARLAH KALIAN! ORANG YANG SUDAH MATI, TAK AKAN BISA HIDUP KEMBALI!" Capit tersebut melesat terbang menembus angin kencang.

"Apa?" 3 saudari terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"JOKER!" capit itu sampai di tengah dan langsung mencapit salah satu Persona Three Moiare Sister.

_WUSH_

_TEP!_

"Argh!" erangan kesakitan dari Kizumipun terdengar karena Clotho tercapit oleh perisai Gundam Kryios yang terbang dan menahannya ke dinding dengan kerasnya hingga membuatnya merasa kesakitan dan pingsan.

"Kizumi!" teriak Kizuma yang panik karena adiknya pingsan dan kekuatan Skill PHANTA REI-pun mulai menurun.

"PERSONA CHANGE, TAKE-MIKAZUCHI! ZIONGA!" ke sempatan itupun di pakai Minato untuk menyerang Kizuma yang tidak konsentrasi. Titan berubah menjadi Take-Mikazuchi yang menjatuhkan Lachesis sebuah sambaran petir berukuran sedang sampai membuat Lacesis lenyap dan Kizuma pingsan. Skill Phanta Reipun berhasil di patahkan.

"Kizuma!" teriak Kizuka yang menoleh ke arah saudarinya, kemudian memandang ke arah Reizato. "Kau... HYAAAA!" Atropospun maju dengan membentangkan gunting emasnya ke depan tepat mengarah Joker.

"Kumohon Kizuka-san..." dengan nada sedih, Reizato memohon. "Hentikan...!" namun tidak di hiaraukan oleh Kizuka. Perisai Gundam Kyrios kembali dan terpasang di tangan kiri Joker, ujung perisai kembali terbelah dan menjadi capit lagi. Joker kemudian mengarahkan capit itu kedepan. Akhirnya gunting melawan guntingpun terjadi.

"HYAAAA!" Atropos makin mendekat.

"Kumohon... HENTIKAN!" teriak Reizato dengan nada sedih. Bersamaan itu juga, karena gunting yang di pake Atropos terlalu kecil untuk melawan capit raksasa milik Gundam Kryios yang sering di gunakan oleh _Allelujah_ dan _Halleluja Haptism_ sebagai senjata, Atropospun berhasil tercapit oleh Joker. "Kizuka, kumohon hentikan...!" ucap Reizato dengan nada sedih.

"Meski kau memohon, aku tetap akan memaksamu!" Kizukapun menodongkan 2 pistolnya. "HYAAAA!".

Reizato dengan gemetaran mulai memunculkan Dual Fn Five-Sevennya dan membidik Kizuka dengan gemetaran. "Kumohon... HENTIKAN!" dia tak ingin melakukannya, dia tak ingin menembaknya, karena... Kizuka bagaikan kakak perempuanya untuknya.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_TRANG-TRANG-TRANG-TRANG-TRANG-TRANG-TRANG-TRANG!_

Peluru saling mereka lontarkan dan juga saling bertabakan. Namun...

_SYUT-SYUT!_

_TAP_

Terdengar suara pistol tertembak di salah satu dari tangan mereka hingga jatuh dari lantai. Minato yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa bengong. Ternyata suara pistol jatu itu berasal dari arah Reizato.

Kizukapun menghentikan tembakannya. "Jadi... cepat serahkan peti itu!" dengan masih menodongkan pistolnya.

Reizato membuka helmnya dan tersenyum. "Sumanai... Kizuka-san..." Dengan senyum yang di paksakan hingga membuat Kizuka kaget, karena senyum tersebut mirip dengan senyum Yoshino saat dirinya berada di ambang ajal. ("Paste Mind... Zionga...!").

_JRET-JTAR!_

_JJJRRRRTTTT!_

Jokerpun mengalirkan listriknya kepada Atropos melalui Perisai Gundam Kryios yang membuat Kizuka kesakitan. "Argh!" erang Kizuka yang menahan rasa sakit dan perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. "Y-Yo...shi...no..." sebuah kaliamat yang keluar dari bibir Sexynya dengan lembut, memanggil nama sang pujaan hati. Akhirnya Kizuka pingsan. Lagu Heartful Crypun berhenti.

...

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, mereka hanya pingsan" jawab Reizato, lalu menoleh ke arah Minato. "Apakah Kizuma pingsan?"

"Kizuma?" tanya Minato.

"Wanita yang tadi kau hadapi ini" ucap Reizato sambil menunjuk gadis berkuncir panjang.

"Ya, karena aku memakai sedikit tegangan listrik saja." Jawab Minato.

Reizato mengambil kotak peti yang dia sembunyikan. "Ayo kita pergi...!" sambil berjalan ke arah pintu menuju tangga ke lantai 6.

"Tunggu! Apa mereka tak apa di tinggal seperti ini? Jika ada Shadow yang lewat, bagaimana?" tanya Minato.

Reizato berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga ya, ehm..." dia mulai berpikir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah asap hitam terbentuk di depan mereka yang membuat mereka kaget. Asap hitam itupun berubah menjadi jelmaan Kamen Rider Kiza dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau!" dengan nada kaget, Reizato waspada.

Dengan secepat kilat, makhluk tersebut mendekati 3 Saudari yang pingsan dan memakai Trafuri Gem buatannya yang bisa perpidah tempat sesuai kehendaknya untuk menuju lantai 10 bersama mereka. Asap hitam kembali menyelimutinya dan membuat Reizato dan Minato gelagapan. Perlahan-lahan asap hitam mulai menghilang berasama makhluk tersebut yang ternyata Yoshino.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Minato.

"Dia mungkin sedang menunggu kita di lantai 10, jadi... kita harus cepat!" ucap Reizato.

"Ya" akhirnya mereka berlari menuju ke arah tangga lantai 6.

...

**Monad blok, Lantai 6.**

Sesampainya di lantai 6, Reizato dan Minato di kejutkan dengan suatu kotak sedikit besar di hadapan mereka. Kotak itupun di buka dan isinya sangat mengejutakan bagi mereka, yaitu 2 pistol Desert Eagle, 2 Tec 9, sebuah M16, sebuah M4, 6 buah HE granat, 2 Smoke Granat, 1 buah RPG-17, 2 ransel dan beserta magazine senjata-senjata tersebut, juga seragam SAS berserta maskernya.

Reizato mengambil 1 buah pistol Desert Eagle, 1 Tec 9, M16,3 buah HE granat, 1 Smoke Granat, sebuah ransel dan sebuah RPG dengan 3 butir pelurunya. Minato mengambil 1 Pistol Desert Eagle, 1 Tec 9, sebuah M4, 3 buah HE granat, 1 buah Smoke Granat dan sebuah ransel. Dengan memakai bagju SAS, mereka siap tempur untuk menyelamatkan sandera dari sang penculik dan melewati rintangan yang akan menghadang mereka didepan.

"Kau siap Minato?" tanya Reizato yang kini memakai senjata M16 sebagai senjata andalannya.

"Aku siap" jawab Minato dengan serius. Mereka akhirnya berjalan maju. 1 orang aneh berseragam Navy Seal dengan membawa M249 muncul di sebelah kanan lorong Monad dan menyergap mereka. Dengan sigap, Reizato dan Minato menembaki orang aneh tersebut dengan senapan berlaras panjang mereka.

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

Orang itupun tewas bersimbah cairan hitam. Reizato dan Minato yang menyadari ke anehan tersebut langsung mengotopsi jasad tersebut yang ternyata orang yang mereka tembaki bukanlah manusia, melainkan sebuah shadow berwujud manusia. Kemudian datang 2 orang yang membawa MAC 45 dan Bullpup di hadapan mereka dari jauh.

"ENEMY SUPOTTED!"

"FIRE!"

"ORA ISO!" teriak Reizato dan Minato sambil melempar HE Granat ke arah 2 orang aneh di hadapan mereka yang bersiap menembak mereka.

_DHUAR!_

"AAAARRRGGGGHH!" 2 orang aneh berseragam anti terorpun terhempas dengan dasyatnya dan menabrak dinding dengan kerasnya yang berakhir dengan bersimbah cairan hitam, ternyata mereka juga Shadow berwujud manusia. Reizato dan Minato akhirnya menemukan tangga menuju lantai 7 dan segera menaikinya.

...

**Monad Block, Lantai 7.**

Sesampainya di lantai 7, Mereka menemukan 1 buah koper berisi rompi anti peluru lagi, merekapun mengganti rompi anti peluru yang mereka pakai dan memakai rompi baru yang mereka temukan. Setelah itu, 1 Shadow berbentuk Tank menghampiri mereka. Reizato yang menyadari hal itu segera memakai RPG-17nya untuk menembak Shadow tersebut.

"ANJING!" teriak Reizato dengan melontarkan sebuah peluru bazoka RPG-17.

_SYUT!_

_DHUAR!_

Shadow tank itupun hancur. Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan maju untuk menemukan tangga menuju lantai 8. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka temukan tangga tersebut dan menaikinya.

...

**Monad Block, lantai 8.**

Setibanya di lantai 8, mereka menemukan sebuah koper berisi 5 Medicine. Merekapun mengambil koper tersebut dan mulai mencari tangga menuju lantai 9. Tidak beberapa lama mereka temukan tangga tersebut, namun sayang. Tangga tersebut di jaga oleh segerombolan Shadow berwujud manusia dengan memegang beberapa senapan dan 2 Shadow berbentuk Tank.

"In Position!" Pinta Reizato.

"Roger" Minatopun bersiap di posisi satunya.

Reizato menyiapkan Bazoka. "FIRE!" teriaknya sambil melesatkan 1 persatu peluru RPG-17 ke arah 2 Shadow berbentuk Tank.

_SYUT_

_DHUAR!_

2 Shadow tank itupun hancur. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" teriak Minato yang ketularan CS dan PB sambil melempar semua HE granat miliknya ke arah penjaga-penjaga.

_DHUAR!_

"AAARRGHHH..." beberapa penjagapun terpental. "ENEMY SUPOTTED!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang tak terkena ledakan granat.

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

Reizato dan Minatopun di hujani peluru, untungnya mereka berlindung di balik dinding. Reizato dan Minato kemudian melempar Smoke granat ke arah Shadow berwujud manusia.

_TUK-TUK-TUK..._

_JESSSS!_

Kepulan asap putih menyelimuti Shadow-Shadow tersebut. "Tidak sampai di situ saja!" Reizato kemudian melempar semua HE Granat miliknya ke arah kepulan asap tersebut. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

_DHUAR!_

Asap-asap putihpun hilang dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas Shadow-Sahdow berwujud manusia yang tersisa. "FIRE-FIRE!" para Shadow tersebut mulai menembaki Reizato dan Minato.

"RASAKAN INI!" Reizato dan Minatopun juga balas menembak dengan senjata M16 dan M4.

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

"Argh!-Argh!" terdengar teriakan Shadow-Shadow berbentuk manusia tersebut yang tertembak. Bersamaan itu juga, semua magazine M16 dan M4 milik Reizato dan Minato habis. Kini mereka beralih menggunakan Tec 9.

Dari langit-langit dekat dengan tangga tersebut, turunlah 4 Shadow berbentuk burung. "FIRE!" Reizato dan Minatopun kembali menembak.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

2 Shadow terkena dan jatuh hingga lenyap. Mereka berduapun mengisi ulang Tec 9 mereka dan kembali menembak. Namu salah satu dari Shadow tersebut dengan secepat kilat menyerang tangan Minato hingga membuat Minato menjatuhkan Tec 9 miliknya ke atas lantai.

"Minato!" Reizatopun menembak Shadow tersebut dan kena.

Dari belakang Minato, Shadow terakhir melesat ke arahnya. Minato yang menyadari hal itu, segera berguling menghindari serangan tersebut dan langsung mengammbil Tec 9 yang ada di dekatnya untuk menembak Shadow.

_TA-TA-TA-TA!_

Shadow terakhir akhirnya jatuh dan lenyap. Tiba-tiba 3 Shadow berbentuk pasukan anti teror turun dari tangga. Reizato dan Minato yang tahu hal tersebut langsung menembaki mereka. 1 Shadow terkena HEADSHOT dari Minato dan 2 lainnya masih hidup. Tak terasa magazine Tec 9 sudah habis, kini Reizato dan Minato memakai pistol Desert Eagle pemberian paman _Carl Johnson_ dari _GTA San Andreas._ Mereka kemudian kembali menembak 2 Shadow tersebut.

_DHOR-DHOR!_

1 Shadow terkena HEADSHOT dari Minato lagi. "Waow, kau sepertinya hebat dalam menembak ya" puji Reizato. Shadow terakhir mulai bersiap menembak. Reizato dan Minato saling berpandangan.

"Minato, apa kau tahu cerita kekalahan _Arkham_ di _Devil May Cry 3_ episode 24?" tanya Reizato.

"Ya, aku tahu karena aku pernah main itu, jadi..." Minato dan Reizato saling membelakangi dan menyilangkan pistol mereka yang mengarah pada Shadow terakhir.

"JACKPOT!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut secara bersamaan..

_DHOR!_

_JLEB!_

Shadow itupun akhirnya terkena HEADSHOT dari Reizato dan Minato secara bersamaan. Akhirnya peluru pistol mereka habis.

"Tinggal 2 lantai lagi~" ucap Reizato dengan santai, tiba-tiba lantai yang dipijaknya runtuh dan membuat dia terjatuh kedalam lubang. "GYAAAAA!"

"REI-SAN!" Minato dengan sigap memegang erat tangan kiri Reizato dengan ke dua tangannya. Namun karena Reizato lebih berat darinya, perlahan-lahan Reizato masuk lebih dalam dan bersamaan itu juga lantai yang di pijak Minato mulai retak.

"MINATO,CEPAT LEPASKAN TANGANMU!" teriak Reizato.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Minato berusaha menarik Reizato dan bersamaan itu juga, lantai yang di pijakinya makin retak.

"SUDAH LEPASKAN! KALAU TIDAK, KITA AKAN TERJATUH!" teriak Reizato. Namun Minato terus menarik Reizato dan membuat retakan lantai makin lebar. "Apa kau ingin membuat usaha kita sia-sia? Lepaskan, aku berjanji akan menyusulmu!" ucap Reizato.

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah, aku akan menyusulmu dan kau... harus hidup untuk Yukari!" ucap Reizato sambil memberikan Minato sebuah topi Fedora hitamnya dan peti milik Sayu, "Ini, ambilah...! karena aku berjanji akan mengambil topi ini kembali sebagai jaminannya...". Minato tidak ingin mengambilnya, namun Reizato terus memaksanya. Karena jika dia mengambilnya, maka Reizato akan terjatuh kelubang tersebut dan jika dia tidak mengambilnya dan terus berusaha menarik Reizato, maka dia dan Reizato akan terjatuh bersama-sama.

"Tidak!"

"Percayalah..." dengan senyum di paksakan, agar Minato mempercayainya. Akhirnya Reizato bertahan dengan memegang batu tebing dan Minato berhasil mengambil topi hitam Fedora miliknya bersama kotak peti itu yang di pakainya sebagai jaminan. Kemudian Minato melompat ke arah tangga agar tidak ikut terjatuh. Tebingpun mulai retak dan jatuh, Minato Lalu melihat Reizato yang kini terjatuh makin dalam. "Hiduplah... untuk semua...!" ucap Reizato di saat terakhirnya karena lupa memakai Evoglassnya sambil tersenyum.

"REIZATO!" teriak Minato. Dengan cepat dia menaiki tangga, berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi dan terus maju sambil di temani topi Fedora milik Reizato dan kotak peti milik Sayu sebagai jaminan.

**-00-**

**Monad Block, lantai 9.**

Setibanya di lantai 9 dengan air mata yang membasahinya. Tiba-tiba Minato menemukan sebuah koper emas dan sebuah benda besar yang tertutupi kain hitam. Dibukanya koper itu yang membuat dirinya kaget. "I-ini... kostum Kamen Rider Decade?" Minatopun memakai kostum tersebut lalu membuka benda yang tertutupi kain tersebut yang ternyata sebuh sepeda motor Kamen Rider Decade yang bernama DecaMechine. "Reizato-san, aku berjanji... akan hidup untuk semua!" lalu mencari tangga terakhir dengan mengendarainya.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai dan saya minta maaf jika telat update karena saya punya penyakit gatal yang membuat saya tidak konsentrasi untuk membuat cerita. Terima kasih untuk<strong>

**AbracaForte **(Chapter 21): Anda benar~, baik saya nanti akan memenuhi Quest anda di chapter selanjutnya.

**Aijabana Aiko **(Chapter 1): terimakasih~

**Blazin'99 **(Chapter 20): ya, jika saya ingat akun saya di Lost Saga pasti akan saya ADD.

**IarIz**(Chapter 21): 'The Back Horn - Wana' itu judul lagu yang saya ambil sebagai judul cerita.

**IarIz** (Chapter 20): terimakasih

**Ritzter Work'Z **(Chapter 21): terimakasih

**Jadi tolong di...**

_**~Review~**_


	23. Chapter 23: Asal Tabrak, MAJU TERUS!

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Code Geass milik Sunrise dan CLAMP, Devil May Cry 3 milik CAPCOM, Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation dan Crypton,Inazuma Eleven milik Tenya Yabuno ,Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Dengan motor Decamechine, Minato berusaha menerobos seluruh penghalang Tartarus. Penghalang apa saja yang di maksud? _

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Place<strong>

Di suatu ruangan yang gelap gulita. Ribbon Almark duduk dengan santainya di ruangan tersebut sambil memejamkan mata, dengan ditemani sinar Matahari yang sebagian sinarnya masuk menyinari ruangan gelap tersebut, dia sepertinya tidur.

_KREK~_

Terdengar suara pintu di buka, tanda seseorang masuk ke ruangan tersebut, membuat Ribbon membuka matanya dan melirik sang pelaku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi apa kepentinganmu datang ke sini, Margareth?" tanyanya.

Margareth dengan wajah datarnya yang tenang berkata "aku datang kesini karena Igor-sama memintamu agar tidak mencampuri urusan duniawi".

"Hm, dia sebenarnya memintaku atau... memaksaku?" senyum Ribbon semakin sinis setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'memaksaku' kepada Margareth yang membuat gadis berambut pirang tersebut mundur satu langkah, seperti mengetahui jika Ribbon macam-macam dengannya. "Margareth kenapa? Takut dengan kakak tertuanya sendiri ya?" goda Ribbon yang kembali memejamkan matanya namun masih dalam senyum sinisnya. "Tenang saja, selama kalian tidak benar-benar menjadi hama kursi kayu yang kubuat, kalian tidak akan kusemprot dengan **Baygon**" ucap pemuda berambut hijau muda pendek itu dengan sinisnya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, Kenapa kau mewarnai rambut pirangmu itu dengan hijau muda?" tanya Margareth.

Ribbon berhenti tersenyum. "Memang kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" ucapnya dengan nada Soimah.

Margareth yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. ("Dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah berubah") kemudian pergi keluar memasuki pintu yang tadi dia masuki.

Ribbon melirik ke arah sinar di sampingnya. "Hm, itu menurut kalian..." ucapnya yang sepertinya mengetahui isi pikiran Margareth. "Sekarang... aku akan menyingkirkan satu kelelawar yang telah mengulur-ulur para pionku..." Ribbon membuka matanya yang kini berubah warna menjadi pelangi dan memiliki garis-garis putih.

_**~Chapter 23: Asal Tabrak, MAJU TERUS! Inikah Persona Gearku?~**_

**Tartarus Monad Block, lantai 9.**

_NGENG!_

Minato melaju kencangkan motornya dengan cepat. Dengan tujuan bisa menemukan tangga terakhir Block Monad. Walau halangan, rintangan, membentang, tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran. Seperti lagu pembuka Kera Sakti. #PLAK

Tiba-tiba di hadapannya di hadang para ELF yang lagi asik-asikan nonton SS5. Minato tak peduli dan langsung menekan belnya agar para ELF itu minggir dari jalannya bersama personil SUJU. Namun naas, salah satu Personil SUJU yang ganteng dan sexy berhasil di tabrak oleh Minato hingga terpental ke arah rumah salah satu Author Fanfiction Indonesia yang lagi mandi, bukan Author Sp-Cs.

_BYUR!_

"KYAAAAA KYUHYUN!" teriak Author yang beruntung itupun yang mengetahui bahwa Personil SUJU yang jatuh ke bak mandinya ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya menyanyikan lagu _Bruno Mars_ yang berjudul _Just the way You Are_ untuk meminta maaf kepada Author tersebut karena mengganggunya sedang mandi. Namun Author itu meleleh karena dinyanyikan lagu tersebut oleh Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"CERITANYA MASIH LANJUT WOY!"

_NGENG!_

Motor kembali melaju kencang. Tiba-tiba di hadapannya terlihat seorang laki-laki SMP memakai seragam kiper milik _Inazuma Eleven_ dengan ikat kepala berwarna orange sedang menjaga jalan yang akan di lewati Minato.

"AKU, MARK EVANS, TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEMASUKAN GOL KE GAWANGKU!" laki-laki bernama Mark Evans itupun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas lalu merentangkannya kedepan sambil berteriak "TANGAN DEWA!". Munculah sebuah tangan besar berwarna kuning emas di depannya yang berusaha menghentikan Minato untuk masuk.

"Aku juga punya, MESSIAHS GOD'S HAND!" Minatopun mengeluarkan Messiah dan memerintahkannya untuk mengeluarkan skill God's Handnya ke arah Mark. Duel antara tangan dewapun dimulai.

"HYAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Ini sangat... LUAAAAR BIASAAAA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH!" teriak Mark yang dengan semangatnya menahan skill Messiahs. Namun karena Minato naik motor, jadi Minato akhirnya melewati Mark dengan mudahnya. "WOY TUNGGU! ENAK SAJA MELEWATIKU DENGAN MUDAHNYA. Tapi terima kasih ya, atas skillmu... aku bisa menjadi kuat kalalu begini!" teriak Mark yang malah berterima kasih pada Minato.

"Sama-sama!" teriak Minato dari kejauhan.

_NGENG!_

Motor kembali melaju, tiba-tiba di hadapan Minato muncul Lelouch Lamperauge yang sepertinya juga ingin menghadangnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lelouchpun tertawa, lalu memunculkan Geass di mata kirinya. "AKU... LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA MEMERINTAHKANMU..."

_BRUAK!_

Belum sempat Lelouch berhasil menghipnotis Minato, Minato dengan cepat menabrak Lelouch tanpa sengaja hingga membuat Lelouch terpental kelangit dan menghilang.

_NGENG!_

Motor lagi-lagi kembali melaju dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut orange, memakai baju Shinigami dan membawa pedang bernama Zan Getsu menghalangi jalan Minato yang ternyata orang tersebut adalah Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedang berusaha menghalangi jalan Minato.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU SEMAKIN TENAR DI CERITA INI!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Minato dengan nada marah karena Minato lebih tenar di bandingkan dengannya. *Author di keroyok FC Bleach*

Ichigo mulai mengayunkan pedangnya dengan pelan. "Tetsuga... Then..."

_BRUAK!_

Namun karena terlalu pelan mengayunkan pedangnya, akhirnya Ichigo di tabrak oleh Minato secara tak sengaja olehnya hingga terpental ke langit dan menghilang.

_NGENG!_

Motor lagi-lagi melaju dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba dihadapan Minato, muncul Jokowi yang sedang merayakan acara sepeda santai bersama penduduk Solo untuk merayakan keberangkatannya menjadi Gubenur DKI Jakarta, namun Jokowi dan warga Solo yang sedang asik bersepeda santai tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan Minato di hadapan mereka sehingga...

_BRRRRUUUUUAAAAAK!_

Minato menabrak rombongan sepeda santai tersebut dan juga Jokowi hingga terpental ke Iwatodai karena menghalangi jalannya. Kejadian itu membuat Jokowi yang terpental ke Iwatodai menjadi Gubenur Iwatodai.#PLAK

_NGENG!_

Sekali lagi motor melaju dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba dari depan Minato terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 14 tahun berambut _Blonde_ yang bernama Len Kagamine sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya sambil berteriak "BANG, OJEK BANG!" dan berhasil membuat Minato berhenti di depannya.

"Mau kemana dek?" tanya Minato.

Lenpun menaiki motor Minato. "Kemana aja bang, asalkan bisa kabur dari tuh traktor!" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Rin yang mengendarai traktor dengan marahnya dan mengejar Len dari belakang.

"GYAAAAA!" Minato akhirnya melaju kencangkan motornya sekali lagi sambil membawa Len kabur.

_TUT TUT!_

"JANGAN KABUR KAU LEN!" teriak Rin marah sambil menekan belnya dan berhasil mengejar Len dan Minato.

"Cepetan bang!" teriak Len dengan panik.

"Iye-iye-eh? Kapan gue jadi tukang ojek?" sahut Minato yang kini sadar.

"3 menit yang lalu bang" jawab Len.

"Enak aja, TURUN LOE!" Pinta Minato sambil menggoyang-goyangkan motornya.

"Eh bang awas nanti saya jatuh loh, GYAAAA!" teriak Len yang panik dan akhirnya terjatuh dari belakang.

Rin yang sudah berada di belakang Len, berhenti. "Mau kemana loe... Len...?" tanya Rin dengan senyum licik. "Sekarang... GANTI SEMUA JERUK AKU YANG UDAH KAU HANCURIN, KALAU TIDAK... KITA KAWIN!" teriaknya dan membawa Len kabur.

"TIDAAAAAK!" itulah akhir dari si kembar Vocaloid Len x Rin. #PLAK

"CERITANYA MASIH LANJUT WOY!" teriak Minato dengan nada cempreng. #PLAK

_NGENG!_

Motor sekali lagi dan lagi kembali melaju. Tiba-tiba lagi didepan Minato, OVJ lagi manggung bersama wayang barunya yaitu Desta. Destapun mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang hancur.

"SYALALALALA, INI BINTANGKU SYALALALA-"

_BRUAK_

"-GYAAAAA!" Destapun berhenti bernyanyi karena terpental sehabis di tabrak oleh Minato dengan sengaja karena tidak ingin kupingnya jadi budeg bersama para penonton setelah mendengar nyanyian Desta. Kini semua halangan yang ada di depannya lenyap.

_NGENG!_

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Minato, Valentino Rossi, Casey Stoner dan Dany Pedosra muncul untuk menyusul Minato.

_NGENG!_

Tikungan-tikungan tajam berhasil mereka lewati. Rossi perlahan-lahan berhasil mendekati Minato, namun Minato tidak mau kalah cepat dengan Rossi. Di kejauhan tampak Casey dan Dany sedang berusaha salip-menyalip sambil menyusul Rossi dan Minato di depan mereka. Casey berhasil menyusul Rossi begitu juga dengan Dany. Rossi yang tidak mau kalah itupun langsung berhasil menyalip mereka di tikungan tajam.

Kini Minato, Dany, Rossi dan Casey hampir sampai ke garis finish. Namun dari belakang mereka, tiba-tiba Komeng muncul dengan Jupiter Z1nya dan dengan kecepatan kilat seperti iklannya, Komeng berhasil menyalip 4 orang tersebut dan menjadi juara 1 MotoGP 12 Sejapotabex. Kejadian itu membuat ban motor Casey bocor dan segera di tambal ke tukang tambal ban terdekat, motor Dany jadi mainan karena mendengar kerasnya suara mesin Jupiter Z1 yang lewat dan Rossi kehabisan bensin karena lupa mengisi bensin sebelum pertandingan di mulai.

Komengpun berhenti di tengah jalan dan membuka helmnya lalu menghadap ke arah layar sambil memegang helmnya. "Jupiter Z1, yang lain pasti ketinggalan!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

_BRUAK!_

Tiba-tiba Minato menabrak Komeng yang lagi iklan di tengah jalan tanpa sengaja lagi hingga badan Komeng gepeng tapi tidak dengan Jupiter Z1 yang masih dengan kokohnya tetap berdiri. "Jupiter Z1... yang lain... pasti... ketinggalan...!" ucap Komeng melanjutkan iklannya.

_Wush~_

_BRUAK!_

Tiba-tiba Jupiter Z1 menimpah badan Komeng yang penyet hingga tak berbentuk lagi setelah terkena hembusan angin.

"Mangkannya mas Komeng, kalau iklan itu jangan di tengah jalan!" teriak Minato dari jauh. Tidak lama kemudian, dia berhasil menemukan tangga lantai 10 dan segera menaikinya dengan motornya.

**Lantai 10.**

_NGENG!_

Motornyapun loncat keluar dari tangga dengan anggunnya.

_BRAK!_

_CIIIIT!_

Kemudian mendarat dengan mulusnya dan berhenti ketika Minato mengerem sambil memutar motornya 90 derajat ke kiri dengan kerennya. Lalu melompati sisi kanan untuk turun.

_PLOK... PLOK... PLOK..._

"Welcome... THE TOWER OF DEMISE!" teriak manusia bertopeng kelelawar sambil bertepuk tangan pada Minato yang datang dari jauh dan membuat Sayu dan Yukari yang tersalip terbangun.

"Hn, ini dimana? Kok kita terikat di sini?" tanya Yukari yang sadar dan berusaha melepas rantai yang mengikatnya bersama dengan Sayu.

"KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA?" tanya Minato.

"Hah Minato, kaukah itu? Apa kau datang untuk menyelamatkan kami? Kami tidak apa-apa!" ucap Yukari sambil berusaha melepas ikatan rantai yang keras dan erat bersama Sayu namun gagal.

Sayu yang tidak menyadari ke hadiran Reizato, bertanya pada Minato. "Arisato-san, apa kau sendirian? Dimana Rei-chan?" yang membuat Minato berkeringat dingin dengan tangan yang gemetaran sambil memeluk kotak peti kecil dengan sebelah tangan saja.

Minato berpikir sejenak. "Di-dia..." lalu menelan ludah.

"Minato, ada apa dengan Nii-san?" kini giliran Yukari yang bertanya pada Minato.

("Aduh... apa yang harus aku katakan jika Yukari tahu bahwa kakaknya lagi sakaratul maut? Bisa-bisa dia bunuh diri terus ninggalin semuanya dan semuanya menyalahkanku, bagaimana ini?") pikir Minato.

"Hey Arisato, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa jangan-jangan Rei-chan sudah..." tiba-tiba pikiran negatif menghampiri Sayu.

"Berarti.. Nii-san..." Pikiran negatif juga menghampiri Yukari yang membuat Minato panik.

("Wadaow, bohong saja") akhirnya Minato mulai berbohong. "A-ano... Rei-san sedang... ke WC dulu jadi... dia akan menyusulku nanti untuk menyelamatkan kalian, begitu..." ucapnya yang membuat Yoshino sweatdrop.

"Oh, syukurlah-eh? BAGAIMANA BISA? DI SINIKAN TIDAK ADA WC. MINATO, KALAU BOHONG YANG BAGUS SEDIKIT BISAKAN? AKU JADI MALU JIKA KAU JADI PACARKU!" teriak Yukari yang kini gengsi dan membuat Minato mojok tak karuan.

("Rasain tuh, mangkannya kalau buat alasan yang pinter dong") batin Yoshino. "E-hm..." diapun berdeham. "Masalah pribadi kita ke sampingkan dulu Jadi, serahkan kotak peti itu jika kau ingin menyelamatkan orang yang paling berharga menurutmu" tawar Yoshino sambil menunjuk peti yang di pegang Minato.

"Now way! kecuali jika kita menukarkannya secara bersamaan" ucap Minato dengan sok inggris dan bernada _Dante son of Sparda_. Ya iyalah, kan pengisi suara berbahasa inggris Minato di isi oleh orang yang mengisi suara _Dante_.

Yoshino tersenyum dari balik topengnya. "hehe... kau sepertinya pintar, bocah, baiklah..." Yoshino membidik pistol buatannya ke arah Yukari. "Cepat berikan kotak itu karena aku tak main-main!" ancamnya.

Yukaripun menjadi takut dan menutup matanya sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

_DHOR!_

"KYAAAA!" teriak Yukari dan Sayu yang takut.

"YUKARI!" teriak Minato yang panik.

"Heh, tenang, itu tadi aku sengaja meleset" ucap Yoshino dengan santai. "Jadi... jangan main-main" Yoshino kembali menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Yukari. "Cepat berikan kotak itu atau gadismu ini akanku buat bersimbah darah!" ancam Yoshino yang mulai bersiap menembak Yukari.

"KYAAAAA! MINATOOOO!" Yukari kembali berteriak ketakutan sambil terus menutup matanya dan menoleh ke arah yang lain, Berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

"HENTIKAN! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI, APA TUJUANMU?!" tanya Sayu dengan nada marah sambil berusaha keluar dari rantai salip yang terus mengikatnya yang di buat oleh kakaknya sendiri.

_Cklik!_

"Tunggu! Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintahmu, Jadi... jangan tembak!" Minatopun perlahan-lahan maju ke arah Yoshino untuk memberikan kotak tersebut.

"Begitu, jadi kau tak susah payah tawar-menawar" ucap Yoshino setelah menerima kotak tersebut.

"Sekarang, lepaskan mereka!" pinta Minato.

"Oke!" Yoshinopun melepas Yukari.

"Minato!" Yukaripun berlari menuju Minato dengan air mata yang menetes dan tanpa sadar memeluknya hingga membuat pipi Minato bersemu merah dari dalam topeng.

"Yu-yukari..." Minatopun segera melepas pelukannya karena bukan waktunya. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Iya" ucap Yukari yang menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kembali.

"Sekarang kalian pulanglah tempat ini tidak cocok untuk anak kecil!" ucap Yoshino.

"WOY, GUE BELUM DI LEPASIN WOY!" teriak Sayu dengan nada preman.

"Dia benar, lepaskan Selena-san!" teriak Minato.

Yoshino tertawa . "HAHAHAHA... kalau untuk dia, pengecualian..." ucapnya dengan nada jahat.

"HEY, BUKANNYA KAU SUDAH BERJANJI!" teriak Sayu.

"Bukankah tadi aku mengatakan 'serahkan kotak peti itu jika kau ingin menyelamatkan orang yang paling berharga menurutmu' dan itu berarti gadis itu, benarkan?" ucap Yoshino dengan santai. "Jadi pulanglah atau kalian..."

_Cklik!_

"...Mati...!" ancamnya sambil menodongkan pistol.

Minatopun melindungi Yukari yang ada di belakangnya. "Kau...!"

Yukaripun mengambil Evoker yang ada di saku kostum Decade milik Minato. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengalahkanmu, PERSONA!" dan memunculkan Io. "SEKARANG KEMBALIKAN SELENA-SAN!" ancamnya sambil maju ke depan.

"Yu-Yukari..." Minato semakin panik.

"YUKARI JANGAN!" teriak Sayu.

"Hm, kau kira aku tidak serius apa?" Yoshino bersiap menembak Yukari.

_DHOR!_

"YUKARI AWAS!" Minato segera mendorong Yukari.

"MINATO!" teriak Yukari yang kini melihat Minato dalam bahaya.

"ARISATO-SAN!" juga Sayu.

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti untuk Minato. Peluru yang juga di lontarkan oleh Yoshino juga berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah Minato.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" sambil mmulai mencerna keadaan sekitarnya yang kini berhenti.

_CLINK!_

"Huh?"

Tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul sebuah kartu Tarot Arcana Fool bergambar Harpa putih Orpheus

"ini..." Minato memandang kartu itu dengan saksama. Lalu muncul kupu-kupu biru yang berubah wujud menjadi laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan emo berwajah Minako dihadapannya. "A-Ayah? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Minato.

Ayah Minatopun menunjuk kartu tersebut. "Sekarang, ini saatnya untuk kau... memakainya, ambilah Persona Gear milikmu...! agar bisa melindungi sesuatu yang ingin kau lindungi... meskipun kau tak tahu caranya. Tapi ayah percaya, kau pasti bisa!" ayahnyapun menghilang menjadi serpihan kaca cahaya biru dan menghilang dari pandangan Minato. Waktu kembali berjalan.

"MINATO!"

_CIIIIINGG!_

Pelurupun berhasil di tahan oleh kartu Tarot Arcana Fool milik Minato hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi terkejut.

"Apa?" Yoshinopun terkejut.

"Aku... telah berjanji pada ayahku... AKAN MELINDUNGI SESUATU YANG HARUS KULINDUNGI WALAU TAK TAHU CARANYA!" teriak Minato dengan kerennya. Alunan lagu _Burn My Dread –The last Battle- Reincarnation_ terdengar di mainkan.

"M-Minato-kun..." ucap Yukari yang tertegun.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Yoshino bingung.

"Ka-kartu itu...?" Sayupun kaget.

Minato langsung mengambil kartu yang melayang di depannya, bersama Orpheus yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa memakai evoker juga tubuh Minato di selimuti aura biru. "White Lyra!" kemudian meremas kartu tersebut.

_CLINK!_

Munculah sebuah harpa putih milik Orpheus di tangan kanan Minato. "Inikah Persona Gearku? Ya benar, karena aku adalah Orpheus... Master of Strings..." ucapnya sambil mengacungkan Harpa tersebut dengan sebelah tangan ke depan dan di ikuti Orpheus yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

"Heh, kau akan menyesal jika berhadapan denganku, NORN!" Yoshino mulai memunculkan Norn. "Mati saja kau!" kemudian menembak Minato.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih untuk,<br>**

**KagaHinaSato :** ya, sebenarnya nggak kepikiran. #PLAK

**2mIn: **nggak apa, yang penting bisa bacakan?

**Blazin'99: **Maunya sih gitu, tapi lebih bagus lagi namanya Kamen Rider Orpheus.

**AbracaForte: **Insya Allah~ seperti lagunya Mahe Zain, akan saya usahakan walau saya dalam keadaan sakit gatal.

**Maaf saya lama Updatenya karena terkena penyakit gatal yang membuat saya hampir tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita saya, mungkin akan sembuh bulan depan, jadi kumohon tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi dan jika ada TYPO tolong beritahu ya, kalau bisa sama ayam dan lele goreng. #PLAK**

**-Salam hangat Sp-Cs**


	24. Chapter 24: Kamen Rider Gadungan 1

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Pertarungan sesama Kamen Rider gadunganpun dimulai, bisakah Kamen Rider Decade gadungan alias Minato berhasil mengalahkan kamen Rider Kiva gadungan alias jelmaan Lockon Stratos yaitu Yoshino dengan Persona Gear yang dipakainya untuk melawan Cerberus Revolver milik Yoshino bersama Norn miliknya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa menit sebelum melawan Minato.<strong>

Kizuka perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di kamarnya, namun dia tidak sendirian. Bersama 2 saudari yang juga terbaring lemah seperti dirinya sambil ditemani oleh bossnya yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yoshino dengan nada yang masih di samarkan. Kizuka berusaha duduk sambil dibantu oleh Yoshino dan sedikit menahan rasa sakit yang terasa nyeri di tubuhnya. "Jangan memasakkan dirimu. Kau butuh banyak istirahat," ujar Yoshino.

"Tapi misi kami belum-"

"Biarku selesaikan, kau istirahat saja di sini. Dan bukankah aku sudah berjanji jika ambisiku sudah tercapai, kekasihmu akan ku hidupkan." Jelas Yoshino. Kizuka tahu bahwa bossnya tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan bossnya di makam, dia mengira bossnya itu adalah laki-laki yang ambisius, orang jahat, orang mesum dan lain sebagainya yang termasuk dalam masalah kejahatan.

Tapi setelah beberapa lama bersama dirinya, Kizuka membuang semua pikiran tersebut karena sifat bossnya tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan malah sebaliknya. Sifat bossnya malah lebih mirip sifat kekasihnya yang dulu masih hidup bersama dirinya. Entah itu karena bossnya adalah Yoshino yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan sifat aslinya atau bossnya memang sengaja menjadi Yoshino baginya hanya untuk membuat Kizuka betah bersamanya, tapi yang di pikiran bossnya-menurut Kizuka hanya satu. Yaitu segera memiliki kotak peti milik seseorang yang entah apa isi dan kegunaan kotak itu? Walau Kizuka tak tahu bahwa bossnya adalah Yoshino Hiroshi sungguhan.

"Hei, apa kau melamun?" tanya Yoshino yang mengganggu lamunan Kizuka.

Pipi gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut bersemu merah. Malu karena wajah atau lebih tepatnya topeng bossnya sangat dekat beberapa senti dari jarak antara wajahnya. Terasa ada wajah kekasihnya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik topeng tersebut. "ti-tidak ada apa-apa" ucapnya.

Yoshino berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyelesaikan ambisiku dan kau, tetap disini untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu dan jangan kemana-mana! Mengerti?". Kizuka mengangguk pelan. "Bagus. Jika kau lapar, aku telah siapkan camilan untukmu di meja berserta minuman air putih yang masih menjadi darah karena Dark Hour." Sambil menunjuk berbagai camilan di meja sebelah Kizuka. "Baiklah, aku tinggal" lalu berpaling dari Kizuka dan menggunakan Trafuri Gem miliknya untuk sampai di lantai 10 Monad.

"Kenapa firasatku terus mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Yoshino?" Kizuka mulai bingung dengan pikirannya. "Yoshino, apakah benar itu kau?"

...

**Tartarus, Monad Block.**

**Lantai 10.**

Setelah sampai, Yoshino duduk di kursinya dan membelakangi tempat dimana seseorang berhasil sampai di lantai 10. Diapun sebentar memandang Sayu yang ada di hadapannya yang masih terikat di salip buatannya dengan rantai sebagai talinya. ("Tenanglah Sayu, setelah mendapatkan kotak itu, aku akan kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubah masa lalu kita yang pahit dan tragis itu") batinnya.

Lalu terjadilah kejadian yang sama seperti chapter sebelumnya.

_**~Chapter 24: Pertarungan Antar sesama Kamen Rider Gadungan~ **_

Alunan lagu _Burn My Dread –Last Battle- Rencarnation_ terdengar di mainkan.

"Minato!" teriak Yukari yang panik karena Minato terus di tembaki oleh Kamen Rider Kiva gadungan, bersama dirinya. Minatopun segera menarik tangan Yukari dan secepat mungkin menghindari peluru tersebut.

"Reflekmu cepat juga bocah" ejek Yoshino. "Sekarang terima ini, NORN GARUDYNE!"

Norn mulai memutar jarum jamnya, perlahan makin cepat. Minato tiba-tiba merasakan hembusan angin di bawah kakinya. ("hembusan angin ini, dibawah!") Minato yang menyadari hal aneh tersebut langsung mendorong Yukari menjauh darinya dan setelah itu lompat ke samping dan berhasil menghindari hembusan dashyat tersebut. "Hampir saja..." dia pun berdiri. "TRIK MURAHAN SEPERTI ITU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU!" teriaknya dengan yakin dan berlari ke arah Yoshino untuk menebasnya dengan Harpah dan pedang Excaliburnya. Bersama Orpheus yang melayang maju ke arah Norn untuk menebasnya.

Yoshino tiba-tiba tersenyum mengejek di dalam topengnya yang bisa di ketahui Minato sambil menenteng Revolvernya. "Benarkah begitu~?"

Sekali lagi Minato merasakan hembusan angin di bawahnya, membuat dia terkejut "Apa?". sebuah hembusan dashyat menghempaskannya ke atas.

_WUSH!_

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" menerbangkannya ke atas, mengarah ke jurang yang ada di sebelahnya dan tanpa sengaja menghilangkan pedang excalibur miliknya.

_BRUAK!_

Bersama Orpheus yang di tabrak oleh Norn dengan sengaja hingga terpental dan menambah rasa sakit bagi Minato.

"MINATO!" Yukaripun panik. "IO!" lalu memerintahkan Io untuk menangkap Minato yang ada di udara dan berhasil.

"Ugh..." Minato kemudian berusaha bangkit.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Yukari yang sangat begitu khawatir. Io akhirnya menurunkan Minato di dekat Yukari.

"Tak apa, terimakasih. Lebih baik kau cari tempat berlindung!" ucap Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoshino. Yukaripun mengangguk dan pergi mencari tempat berlindung.

"HU~ lumayan..." ucap Yoshino sambil bersiul dengan remehnya. "Jadi apa kau menyerah? Lebih baik ya daripada tidak, bocah." lanjutnya dengan nada remeh.

"Tidak akan, apalagi pertarungannya masih baru dimulai" sahut Minato sambil mengacungkan Harpahnya ke depan kembali bagaikan sebuah pedang.

"HU~ kau sangat berani rupanya, aku salut padamu... bocah," ucap Yoshino dengan nada yang masih terdengar remeh dan membuat Minato semakin jengkel karena dirinya di panggil bocah.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BOCAH!" teriak Minato. Orpheus memainkan Harpahnya dan keluarlah sebuah bola api kecil yang mengenai Norn.

"Lemah banget seranganmu bocah, Nih yang namanya serangan" Yoshinopun memerintahkan Norn mengeluarkan skill Garudynenya.

Minato kemudian tersenyum, lalu matanya _Close up_ di layar. "Inilah saatnya, PERSONA CHANGE-FORTUNA!" Orpheuspun tergantikan oleh Fortuna.

_WUSH!_

_TRANG!_

Serangan Garudyne dari Norn berhasil di patahkan oleh Fortuna. Kejadian tersebut membuat Yoshino terkejut. "Apa? dia bisa mengganti Persona?" tanya Yoshino pada dirinya sendiri yang terkejut.

"PERSONA CHANGE-TITAN!" Minato kembali mengganti Fortuna dengan Titan. "Kill Rush!" Titanpun menebas beberapa kali ke arah Norn.

_SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!_

"Ugh... " Yoshino menahan rasa sakit yang di derita oleh Norn. ("Orang macam apa dia? Bisa mengganti Persona tidak hanya satu kali saja") batinnya.

"SEKALI LAGI, PERSONA CHANGE- PYRO JACK!" Titan kini keluar dari lapangan dan di gantikan oleh Pyro Jack(?).

"Lah? Emangnya ini sepak bola sampai ada kalimat kayak gitu ya?" tanya Minato yang tak sengaja mengkoreksi ketikan Author.

"Sudah serang saja! kan ini cerita humor." Jelas Author.

"AGILAO!" sebuah api berukuran sedang keluar dari lentera Pyro Jack dan membakar Norn.

"Tidak akan, NORN GARUDYNE!" namun Yoshino berhasil mematahkan api dari Pyro jack dengan skill angin milik Norn dan kini angin besar tersebut menyayat tubuh Minato yang masih memakai Kostum _Kamen Rider Decade_ hingga kostum tersebut rusak.

"AAAARGH!" teriak Minato yang kesakitan dan terjatuh berlutut.

"Minato!" Yukari mendekati Minato untuk menyembuhkannya, namun Minato memberi isyarat untuk tetap berlindung di balik salah satu tiang yang ada di sana. "Tapi kau-"

"Kalau begitu, PERSONA CHANGE-ORPHEUS!" Minato kembali memanggil Orpheus. " FUSION SPELL ORPHEUS-APASARAH, CANDEZA!" Orpheus memainkan Harpahnya, di temani Apasarah yang menari. Sebuah sinar hijau menyelimuti tubuh Minato. Minato merasakan sebagian luka yang di sebabkan oleh serangan Norn menghilang dan badannya terasa ringan sekali.

"Apa? dia bisa menggunakan 2 Persona sekaligus?" tanya Yoshino yang terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut.

"PERSONA CHANGE-JACK FROST!" Minato sekali lagi mengganti Orpheus miliknya dengan Jack Frost.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yoshino, lalu menodongkan Revolvernya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan, Norn!" teriak Yoshino yang memerintahkan Norn untuk memakai skill Garudynenya ke arah Jack Frost, bersama dirinya yang tengah menembak Minato.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

Minato dengan mudahnya berhasil menghidari tembakan tersebut karena masih memiliki efek dari Candeza. "FUSION SPELL JACK FROST-PYRO JACK, JACK'S BROTHER!" Jack Frost dan Pyro Jack muncul bersamaan di depan Minato sambil membawa sebuah microfone, kemudian berusaha melawak dan beberapa detik kemudian menghilang begitu saja, membuat Yoshino DOWN karena tak mengerti apa yang di lakukan 2 Persona milik Minato di hadapannya. Bersama Norn yang terjatuh karena sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Jack bersaudara tadi.

"Sekarang Minato! Mari kita All-out-Attack!" teriak Yukari yang keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk meng-All-Out-Attack Yoshino bersama Minato. Mereka berduapun berlari ke arah Yoshino yang sedang down dan langsung mengeroyoknya. Bersama Jack Frost dan Io yang juga mengeroyok Norn yang ikut DOWN.

_BRAK!_

_JLEB!_

_SLASH!_

_KLEK!_

_BRUAK!_

Yoshinopun tepar bersama Norn dan menjatuhkan kotak peti yang di pegangnya tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hore, kita berhasil!" teriak Yukari dengan senang dan tak sengaja memeluk erat Minato, membuat wajah Minato yang berada di balik topeng _Kamen Rider Decade_ tersebut bersemu merah dan sesak napas karena Yukari terlalu memeluk Minato begitu erat tanpa di ketahui olehnya.

"Yu-Yukari, a-aku sesak napas..." ucap Minato yang membuat Yukari sadar dan berpaling untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini merona merah karena tanpa sadar telah memeluk pria manis yang dia kagumi dengan erat.

"Ma-maaf..." ucap Yukari yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa" sahut Minato yang membuka topengnya dan tersenyum pada Yukari dan berhasil membuat Yukari menoleh memandang wajahnya untuk membalas senyuman tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Norn kembali melayang, bersama Yoshino yang kembali bangkit. "Wuh! Itu tadi benar-benar menyakitkan ya Norn" ucap Yoshino yang membuat 2 remaja tersebut menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget. Norn kemudian memutar jarum jamnya ke arah berlawanan. Sebuah cahaya hijau dan biru menyelimuti tubuh Yoshino. Menghilangkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh Yoshino dengan sekejap dan dia akhirnya sembuh total. Yoshino kemudian merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

Minato dan Yukari yang melihat hal itu menjadi panik dan terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia sembuh seketika?" tanya Yukari dengan panik.

Yoshino tertawa "HAHAHAHAHA...", lalu berhenti tertawa dan mengambil kotak yang terjatuh tersebut. "Asal kau tahu, Norn memiliki Skill Regeneration dan Invorage tingkat 3 yang dapat menyembuhkan seluruh lukaku dengan seketika dan juga membuatku tidak pernah lelah sama sekali. Jadi berkali-kali kau menyakitiku atau membuatku lelah, Skill Norn selalu aktif padaku karena Norn... adalah aku" jelasnya pada Minato, Yukari dan Sayu.

Sayupun berpikir. "Jadi jalan satu-satunya untuk mengalahkanmu... adalah dengan menggunakan Instant Skill?" tanyanya.

Yoshino kembali tersenyum dari balik topeng dan menoleh ke arah Sayu. "Benar... ternyata kau pintar juga" ucapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menginginkan kotak itu dan terus menyandraku?" tanya Sayu.

"Itu rahasia~" jawab Yoshino dan kembali memandang Minato di hadapannya. "Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungannya... bocah,"

"Baiklah tapi sebelum itu boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Minato.

Yoshino akhirnya mengizinkannya "Silahkan~".

Minato kemudian mengambil sepucuk surat dari saku celana kostum _Kamen Rider Decade_ yang ternyata adalah surat ancaman dari Yoshino. "Ini, ini adalah surat ancaman darimu bukan. Lalu kenapa di sini tertulis nama orang lain selain nama Yukari?" tanya Minato dengan nada Naoto(?).

"Maksudnya? Sini, aku juga pingin lihat Minato." Yukaripun menghampiri Minato dan melihat isi surat tersebut lalu terkejut. "Hah! Kok ada nama aslinya Selena-san sih?" tanya Yukari yang melihat nama 'Sayu' tertera di dalam surat tersebut yang membuat Minato kaget.

"Apa? jadi Sayu adalah nama lain dari tunangan kakakmu?" tanya Minato kaget.

"Bukan, tapi itu nama aslinya" jawab Yukari.

"Aduh Yukari... JANGAN MENYEBARKAN NAMA ASLIKU, KALAU REI-CHAN DENGAR GIMANA, KAN AKU JADI MALU~. BUKANNYA KAU SUDAH KU BILANG JAGA RAHASIA INI BAIK-BAIK!" ucap Sayu dengan pipi merona merah dan berhasil membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

"Ampun Sayu-chan tapi... kapan kau menyuruhku ya?" tanya Yukari dengan jari telunjuk menyentuh pipi sambil memandang ke atas, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Eh, belum ya?" tanya Sayu yang membelalakan mata tanda kalau dia terkejut.

"Kayaknya... memang belum," jawab Yukari yang selesai mengingat-ingat.

"Oh berarti salahku, maaf ya Yukari." Ucap Sayu sambil tersenyum kecut, Kemudian sadar. "Tunggu dulu,tapi kenapa nama asliku tertera pada surat ancaman itu?" lalu menatap Yoshino dengan tatapan curiga, "SEBENARNYA SIAPA KAU?".

"Aku?" tanya Yoshino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku adalah Kamen Rider yang numpak lewat, ingat itu!" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba _Kamen Rider Decade_ yang asli datang entah dari mana. "WOY, ITU KALIMAT GUE! ENAK AJA LOE TIRU-TIRU, MAU GUE RIDER KICK LOE!" ancamnya sambil bersiap memasukan kartu jurus _Final Attack Decade_.

"Ampun mas, saya nggak sengaja, saya tadi Cuma bercanda kok" ucap Yoshino sambil sujud-sujud.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu jangan ulangi!" akhirnya _Kamen rider Decade_ asli itupun pergi tiba-tiba dan entah kemana lagi.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik" ucap Sayu. "Jadi, SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku?" tanya Yoshino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri lagi. "Aku adalah KIRA, dewa kematian yang menghukum orang-orang yang berbuat dosa di muka bumi ini" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba Kira asli datang yang tak lain adalah _Light Yagami_. "WOY, ITU KALIMAT GUA! LOE MAU NAMA LOE GUA TULIS DI _DEATH NOTE_ DENGAN CATATAN MATINYA GARA-GARA NYIUM KETIAK KANJI DI INABA KARENA TERLALU MAHO SAMPAI MATI, MAU LOE?" ancamnya sambil menyiapkan Death Note dan pena sembari bersiap menulis nama asli Yoshino untuk mencium ketiak Kanji sampai mati.

Sekali lagi Yoshino sujud gaje. "Ampun Kira, saya cuma bercanda kok, jangan Tulis nama saya di _Death Note_. Peace-peace..." ucapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Yaudah, berhubung gua baik hati end tidak sombong, gua maafin elu. Bye..." Lightpun akhirnya pergi tiba-tiba seperti _Kamen Rider Decade_ yang asli sebelumnya setelah memaafkan perbuatan Yoshino.

"Phew... syukur gua selamat yang ke 2 kalinya" ucap Yoshino dengan santai.

"WOY, JADI KAU SIAPA?" tanya Sayu.

"Aku?" tanya Yoshino seperti sebelumnya. "Aku adalah Kesatria Baja Hitam" sambil bergaya ala Kesatria Baja Hitam.

"WOY, ITU KALIMAT GUA SAMA DENGAN GAYA GUA!" teriak _Kamen Rider Black_ yang muncul entah dari mana. "MAU GUA HAJAR LOE!" ancam _Kamen Rider Black_ sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk me-_Rider Kick_ dan _Rider Punch_ Yoshino.

Seperti sebelumnya, Yoshino sujud syukur(?) dan minta ampun kepada _Kamen Rider Black_. "Ampun~ lain kali saya janji nggak bakal ngulangi tuh kalimat~" ujarnya.

"Ya udah, saya maafin, mumpung saya adalah pahlawan pembela kebenaran. Lain kali jangan ngulang tuh kalimat. Ingat itu!" _Kamen Rider Black_ akhirnya pergi entah kemana.

"Syukur, 3 kali selamat dari maut~" ucap Yoshino kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat dan berhasil membuat 3 manusia sweatdrop ketika melihatnya.

"WOY, JADI LOE ITU SIAPA?" teriak Minato, Yukari dan Sayu bersamaan karena gemas melihat tingkah laku orang aneh yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Mau tahu siapa aku? Kalau mau tahu, kalahkan dulu diriku ini~" jelas Yoshino.

Minato kemudian mengacungkan Harpahnya ke depan. "Baiklah. Yukari, berlindunglah di balik tiang itu lagi, cepat!" ucapnya pada Yukari tanpa melepaskan pandangan serius ke arah Yoshino.

"Tidak akan! kali ini aku juga akan ikut bertarung bersamamu, Minato!" ucap Yukari yang menolak untuk berlindung di balik tiang tersebut.

Minatopun menoleh ke arah Yukari sambil tetap mengacungkan Harpahnya ke arah Yoshino. "Tapi Yukari, ini bukan saatnya untuk kau membantuku bertarung. Cepat berlindung! Dia itu sangat kuat sekali dan aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" ucap Minato.

"Oh, jadi kau menganggapku lemah, begitu ya Minato?" tanya Yukari dengan pandangan marah.

"Tidak, siapa yang menganggapmu lemah?" tanya Minato.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padaku, itu berarti kau menganggapku lemah, BENARKAN?" teriak Yukari.

"Tidak, itu pasti hanya anggapanmu, maksudku itu dia itu sangat kuat, aku tidak ingin dia itu melukaimu, jadi kau lebih baik berlindung saja sana!" jelas Minato.

"Tuhkan, dari gaya bicaramu saja kau telah menganggapku lemah. Aku bisa membuktikannya jika aku ini juga kuat sama seperti dirimu!" sahut Yukari.

"Ini bukan saatnya Yukari, lebih baik kau berlindung saja sana! Karena cukup hanya aku seorang saja yang melawannya" jelas Minato lagi.

"Oh, jadi karena mentang-mentang kau punya banyak Persona, kau bisa meremehkanku begitu saja, iya?" tanya Yukari dengan nada emosi.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku...-"

"Minato, aku kecewa padamu, kukira kau mengerti perasaanku, ternyata tidak, HM." Yukari kemudian berpaling dari Minato.

Minato menurunkan Harpahnya dan berusaha menjelaskannya pada Yukari. "Yu-Yukari, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, maksudku menyuruhmu berlindung karena aku benar-benar khawatir padamu..." jelasnya dengan nada lembut.

"Khawatir atau kau benar-benar meremehkanku hingga kau menyuruhku lebih baik berlindung di balik pungungmu daripada bertarung bersamamu sebagai pengganggu, begitu?" tanya Yukari yang masih dengan nada emosi.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu padamu" jelas Minato.

Yukari kemudian menghadap Minato. "Iya, kau pernah bilang begitu padaku!" jelasnya yang tak mau kalah dari Minato.

"Tidak!" sahut Minato.

"Iya!" sahut Yukari

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Dan berdebatan yang tak penting itupun terus berlanjut, membuat Yoshino dan Sayu yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kenapa sih dengan mereka ini?" tanya Sayu dengan pelan.

"Kalau begini, aku lerai saja mereka," ucap Yoshino. Dia akhirnya mendekati 2 pasangan tersebut dengan niat melerai pertengkaran mereka tentunya. "Permisi mbak-mas, bisa tidak kita..."

"JANGAN MENGGANGGU!" teriak Minato dan Yukari bersamaan sambil meng-Gigantic Punch Yoshino hingga mental 1 meter dari mereka.

_Bruak!_

"Aduh... sakit..." ucap Yoshino yang menahan sakit sambil kembali menjatuhkan kotak peti tersebut. "WOY GUA INI NIATNYA BAIK, MALAH NGGAK BERTERIMA KASIH. KALAU BEGITU RASAIN NIH-"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENGGANGU!" teriak Minato. Kemudian kedua matanya _Close up_ lagi di layar, lalu mengubah Harpahnya mnjadi sebuah Kartu Tarot Arcana Fool bergambar Harpah putih. "PERSONA CHANGE-ORPHEUS!" dan mengganti Jack Frost dengan Orpheus kembali. "PERSONA GEAR, FOOL!" lalu melempar kartu Tarot tadi ke arah Orpheus. Munculah di tangan kanan Orpheus, sebuah pedang lipat milik _Gundam Destiny _berwarna biru. "AGIDYNE!" Orpheuspun menggesekan pedang tersebut ke Harpahnya dan memainkan musik layaknya sedang bermain Biola dengan Harpah yang menjadi biola dan dengan pedang yang menjadi busur Biolanya. Munculah sebuah bola api besar yang terbang mengarah Norn dan membakarnya.

_BLARRRRR!_

"Panas!" teriak Yoshino yang badannya terbakar sambil guling-guling untuk mmemadamkan api yang membakar tubuhnya. Di ikuti dengan Norn yang memakai Skill anginnya untuk memadamkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Yoshino. Apipun berhasil dipadamkan Yoshino sendiri tanpa bantuan Norn. Norn kemudan memutar jarum jamnya dan bersamaan itu juga, sebuah sinar hijau menyelimuti tubuh Yoshino dan menghilangkan sebagian besar luka bakar pada dirinya. "Phew... untung ada Skill Regeneration tingkat 3. Kalau nggak ada skill tersebut, pasti gua sudah jadi Sate Manusia Kelelawar" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Terdengar suara Minato dan Yukari yang masih berdebat. Yoshino yang melihat hal tersebut semakin menjadi jengkel. "Kalian! Tidak akan kumaafkan!" teriaknya.

"Sudahku bilang jangan menggangu!" teriak Minato, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah pedang yang berada di depannya entah sejak kapan. Lalu berlari ke arah Yoshino untuk menebasnya. Yoshino mulai menembak.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

Namun Minato dengan mudahnya berhasil menghindari semua tembakan Yoshino karena masih memiliki efek dari Candeza. "A-apa? semua tembakanku berhasil di hindarinya?" Yoshino menjadi panik.

Minato semakin mendekati Yoshino dan dengan percaya dirinya, bersiap menebas Yoshino. "HYAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba Yoshino tersenyum di balik topeng, lalu topengnya _Close up_ di layar. "_Clock up_!" Norn langsung memutar jarum jam emasnya dengan lambat searah jarum jam.

_Wush! _

Dalam sedetik, Yoshino menghilang dari pandangan Minato saat Minato mulai menebasnya. "Apa?" Minato terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut.

"MINATO AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!" teriak Yukari.

"Huh?" Minatopun menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat melihat Yoshino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Final Persona Skill!" Norn memutar jamnya dengan cepat. Di tengah-tengah itu, Yoshino menendang Minato ke atas dengan sangat tinggi. Setelah itu, dengan bantuan skill Garu dari Norn, Yoshino melompat tinggi dan salto kebelakang. "Norn Kick!" Kemudian memakai tubuh Norn sebagai pijakan untuk melompat ke arah Minato dan setelah itu menendang Minato tepat di bagian perut dengan keras sampai membuat Minato terpental ke dinding dengan keras bersama pedangnya.

_BRUAK!_

_KLEK!_

"AAAAARRGHH!" teriak Minato ke sakitan. Dia kemudian mencoba berdiri namun gagal, karena merasakan sebagian tulang-tulangnya patah.

"Minato!" Yukari berlari mendekati Minato. "Bertahanlah, aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu!" lalu menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Minato yang terasa sakit dan tulang yang patah, "Diarama!". Perlahan-lahan tulang-tulang yang patah juga luka lebam yang ada di dalam tubuh Minato sembuh.

Minato akhirnya bisa berdiri. "Terima kasih... Yukari," lalu mengambil pedangnya yang berada di atas lantai darah dan kembali mengacungkannya ke arah Yoshino. "Tadi, Skill apa yang barusan kau pakai?" tanya Minato pada Yoshino.

"Ternyata kau ingin tahu bocah." Ucap Yoshino dengan nada remeh dan mengambil kotak peti yang jatuh tadi. "Baiklah akanku jelaskan. Skill yangku pakai tadi adalah _Clock up_, skill milik Norn yang sama di gunakan oleh _Kamen Rider Kabuto_ untuk memanipulasi waktu" jelasnya.

"Lalu skiil yang satunya?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Final Persona Skill, Norn Kick adalah skill asal-asalan yang kubuat sendiri bersama Norn gara-gara kebanyakan nonton film _Kamen Rider_" jelas Yoshino yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. "Jika kau menyerah lebih baik sekarang juga, bocah. Kau tidak akan bisa melawan Skill _Clock up_ dan skill Norn Kick milikku dengan skillmu saat ini" tawar Yoshino.

"Aku mulai heran dengan gayamu. Kau memakai Kostum _Kamen Rider Kiva_, mempunyai senjata _Cerberus Revolver_ milik _Vincent Valentine_, mempunyai Skill _Clock up_ milik _Kamen Rider Kabuto_ dan bergaya seperti _Lockon Stratos sang Gundam meister Calestial being_. Sebenarnya kau ini jadi siapa sih?" tanya Yukari.

"Mau tahu?" tanya balik Yoshino, lalu menodongkan Revolvernya. "CARI SENDIRI!" dan mulai menembaki Minato. Minato sekali lagi menarik Yukari untuk menghindari tembakan Revolver tersebut bersama dirinya. "_Clock Up!_" Namun sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya dan tiba-tiba saja Yoshino sudah berada di hadapan Minato sambil tetap memegang kotak peti milik Sayu. Dia kemudian menodongkan Revolvernya ke arah Minato di depan jalan masuk lantai 10. "Menyerahlah kalian, bocah-bocah manis end unyu" tawar Yoshino sekali lagi.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Minato sambil mengacungkan pedangnya di hadapannya dan melindungi Yukari yang berada di belakangnya. Kini posisinya terdesak.

"HENTIKAN!" Sayupun berteriak. "HENTIKAN, KUMOHON!" dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Aku akan menghentikannya jika mereka menyerah dan kembali pulang ke rumah mereka" ucap Yoshino yang dengan tetap fokus kepada lawannya.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Minato bersama Yukari bersamaan.

"Yang benar?" tanya Yoshino.

"Ya" jawab Yukari dan Minato sambil saling berpegangan tangan masing-masing.

"Ciyus? Miapa? Enelan?" tanya Yoshino dengan nada unyu dan sekali lagi berhasil membuat 2 pasangan di depannya muntah. "Oke, jika itu mau kalian" ucap Yoshino yang membuat Minato dan Yukari saling menutup mata dan mendekatkan diri sambil terus saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Tidak ingin terpisah lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gema seseorang yang di kenal oleh 3 orang tersebut. Kemudian sebuah wajah _Close up _di layar dengan background simbol_ Calestial Being_ berwarna biru. "_Setsuna.F Seiei , mulai melenyapkan target!_"

_NGENG!_

"Apa?" Yoshino yang mendengar kalimat tersebut, akhirnya menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan mendapati sebuah sepeda motor hitam bejenis _**Honda CBR 1000RR 2009**_ melayang kearah dirinya, seperti berusaha menabrak dirinya.

_BRAK!_

"AAARGH!" Yoshinopun terpental dan teriak ke sakitan sehabis di tabrak pengendara motor hitam sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak peti tersebut.

_CIIIITT!_

Pengendara motor Honda hitam itupun mengerem dan berbelok kekanan untuk berhenti dengan kerennya. Minato dan Yukari membuka mata mereka dan mendapati seorang manusia berkostum _Kamen Rider Joker_ yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian. Manusia berkostum tersebut turun dari motor dan dari jauh menghadap Yoshino yang berusaha berdiri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yoshino sambil mengambil kotak peti itu kembali.

Manusia berkostum _Kamen Rider Joker_ itupun mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan kepalanya lalu mengatakan, "_Ore ga... Joka_" sambil memutar tangan kanannya ke kiri dan menurunkannya kembali. Meniru gaya _Shotaro Hidari_ sewaktu berubah menjadi _Kamen Rider Joker_. Alunan lagu_ W~Boiled~extreme_ milik _Kamiki Aya_ bersama _TAKUYA_ terdengar dimainkan.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>General Information:<strong>

**Skill:**

**Clock up: **skill memanipulasi waktu yang di pakai oleh _Kamen Rider Kabuto_.

**Final Persona Skill, Norn kick: **jurus milik Yoshino gara-gara kebanyakan nonton film _Kamen Rider._

**Persona Gear:**

**Harpah putih(Fool): **senjata Minato yang mirip seperti Harpah milik Orpheus. Memiliki beberapa ke istimewaan yang akan di jelaskan di cerita.

_Akhirnya update juga. Entah mengapa saya terus galau, ada yang tahu? Kalau ada yang tahu, tolong beritahu saya ya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview cerita saya dan maaf menunggu lama untuk hal ini, tapi jangan lupa untuk,_

_**~Review~**_


	25. Chapter 25: when I Am Down

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya production, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix, Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Krypton._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Kejadian Reizato setelah terjatuh jauh dari lantai 9 Senayan City(?)._

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Hour, Tartarus.<strong>

**Entrance, lantai 1.**

Sebuah tubuh Manusia terbaring lemah di atas lantai bersimbah darah, namun itu bukan darahnya. Pakaian Navy Seal yang masih menempel membuatnya tidak kedinginan untuk malam yang mengerikan ini walau penuh dengan sobekan-sobekan kecil di setiap bagiannya. Tubuh Manusia itu tak lain adalah Reizato. Saat itu pula, Rin keluar dari teleport device milik Tartarus bersama Len yang sudah terikat dengan tali dan menyeretnya dengan sadis agar tidak kabur.

"Rin, sakit..." rengek Len yang nangis.

"Hm, biarin, itu karena kau merusak semua Jeruk daganganku. Nanti setelah pulang, kau harus menggantinya dengan menjual semua pisang-pisangmu!" ucap Rin dengan cuek.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK! HUWAAAAAA!" Lenpun menangis sekeras mungkin namun Rin masih cuek dengan hal itu. Sangking cueknya, Rin tak sengaja melangkahi tubuh Reizato dan membuat kepala Len menyangkut. "Aduh, kepalaku membentur sesuatu."

Rin yang menyadari tubuh Len tersangkut akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya dan terlihatlah di matanya sebuah tubuh pasukan Navy Seal yang terkulai lemas. "MAYAT!" teriak Rin yang mengira tubuh itu mayat.

Len yang kaget itupun tanpa sengaja berhasil melepas paksa ikatan tali Rin dan ikut berteriak "APA ADA MAYAT?!". Lalu melihat 'mayat' itu dengan saksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya(?).*Di Brave Blade Thanatos namun yang kena Author(?) #itusamasajakena*

"Tunggu! kayaknya dia bukan mayat" ucap Len yang memeriksa tubuh Reizato tersebut.

Rin berhenti berteriak, "Bukan ya?". Lalu mengambil sebatang kayu dan menusuk-nusuknya ke arah 'mayat' tersebut, "Apa dia masih hidup?". Membuat Len sweatdrop ketika melihatnya.

_**~Chapter 25: When I Am Down~**_

**Velvet Room**

Sebuah cahaya menarik ke sadaran Reizato ke sebuah tempat dimana Igor berada. Dia membuka mata dan melihat sekitarnya, melihat kakek berhidung mancung bengkok yang bernama Igor masih duduk seperti biasanya di atas sofa di balik meja berwarna biru. Namun Igor tidak sendirian. Terlihat seorang pria bertopeng kupu-kupu rusak yang ternyata pria itu bernama Philemon, makhluk yang di tangkap igor dari dunia Digital monster atau di singkat _Digimon._ *Author di Rasengan Naruto*

"Welcome... my young boy~... khukhukhu..." sapa Igor dengan nada khasnya.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini dan..." Reizato lalu memandang ke arah Philemon dengan pandangan heran karena tidak mengenalnya.

Igor yang mengetauhi pandangan Reizato tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Oh... ya, aku lupa memperkenalkanmu dengan asistenku yang satu ini. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Mr. Philemon." Jelas Igor.

Reizato memiringkan kepalanya, "Mr. Philemon?".

Philemon membungkukan badan, menunjukan rasa hormatnya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Reizato-sama" ucapnya.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, dan panggil saja namaku Reizato saja, Oke?" ucap Reizato.

"Baiklah, Reizato." Ucap Philemon.

"Khukhukhu..." Igor tertawa. "Kau memang tamu yang sangat menarik bocah, kau tahu kenapa kau kubawa kemari?" tanya Igor. Reizato menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tanda dia tidak mengerti. Igor mengeluarkan sebuah kartu Arcana Fortuna, namun dengan gambar yang terbalik dan sedikit retak. "Itu karena social link Arcana Fortunamu telah terbalik dan retak. Itu berarti kau mempunyai masalah dengan orang yang memiliki Arcana Social Link Fortuna benar ,kan?" tanyanya.

Reizato menundukan kepala saat mendengar hal itu. "Ya benar..."

"Oh, secepat mungkin kau harus membujuk social Link Fortunamu agar meminta maaf padamu. Tapi jika tidak, social Link Fortunamu akan hancur dan kau tidak bisa memakai kekuatan Fortuna untuk selamanya khukhukhukhu..." ucap Igor yang membuat Reizato terkejut dan kembali memandangi pria tua di depannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Reizato. Kemudian berhenti terkejut, karena dirinya tidak bisa memikirkan cara agar bisa berbaikan kembali dengan 3 saudari tersebut. "Tapi sayang, mungkin mereka tidak akan menerimaku kembali sebagai teman. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu..." pikiran Reizato masih terbayang akan kejadian yang belum lama terjadi padanya saat berhadapan dengan 3 saudari yang mencoba menghalanginya untuk menyelamatkan 2 orang penting di dalam hidpunya.

"Kalau boleh saya sarankan cobalah dulu," ucap Philemon. "Mungkin mereka akan memaafkanmu dan jika gagal, cobalah berulang-ulang." Jelasnya yang membuat Reizato bingung.

"Mencobanya berulang-ulang?" sebuah cahaya menarik Reizato kembali ke dunia nyata. Di saat itu pula, Reizato mengerti dari arti kalimat yang di ucapkan Philemon barusan.

.

**Dark Hour, Tartarus.**

**Entrance, lantai 1.**

Perlahan-lahan mata Reizato terbuka, dengan sisa nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul, dengan tubuh yang terasa nyeri di setiap bagiannya. Dia berusaha bergerak. Tanpa sadar, mengagetkan kedua saudara kembar tersebut.

"KYAAAAAA! MAYATNYA HIDUP!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan karena kaget sekaligus takut, kemudian Rin bersembunyi di balik punggung Len. "Len, lindungi aku ya, please..." rayu Rin dengan pupy eyes dan setelah itu memedamkan wajahnya ke punggung Len, membuat saudaranya kaget.

"Ogah, emang gue siapa loe?!" tanya Len.

"Saudara kembar gua..." jawab Rin dengan polos dan nada imut yang membuat Len terdiam.

Hening...

Reizato akhirnya berhasil berdiri sekaligus nyawanya telah terkumpul penuh. Dia kemudian melihat sekitar, "Ini di mana?" tanyanya. Lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Oh ya, tadi aku jatuh terus sampai di sini" ucapnya dan kembali melihat sekitarnya. "kembali ke lantai 1 ternyata." Kemudian tanpa sengaja melihat Len yang berdiri sedikit gemetaran, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Len... mayat itu bisa bicara ya?" tanya Rin polos.

"Dia itu bukan mayat Rin!" jelas Len.

"Bukan ya?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan..." balas Len. ("Tadi loe ngamuk ke gua, sekarang gara-gara ada orang yang nakutin loe, loe jadi polos sama gua dan lupa sama kejadian tadi. gue heran banget sama loe Rin") pikir Len. Len kemudian mendekati Reizato, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lalu kau-eh? kalian siapa?" tanya Reizato yang memeriksa kembali pengelihatannya yang ternyata ada 2 orang kembar di depannya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine dan dia adalah saudari kembarku namanya Rin Kagamine." Ucap Len sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Rin.

"Sa-salam kenal" ucap Rin yang masih berlindung di baling punggung saudaranya.

"Salam kenal dan perkenalkan, namaku Reizato Takeba dan panggil saja aku Reizato, ingat itu!" ucap Reizato dengan santai dan senyum.

"Oke Reizato-nii" ucap Len.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Reizato kepanasan "panas sekali," lalu memperhatikan dirinya yang masih memakai seragam Navy Seal. "Pantas saja panas, lebih baik buka baju" Reizato langsung merobek baju itu dan seketika setelah baju tersebut tersobek, ternyata terdapat baju pemberian Sayu yang masih di pakai oleh Reizato dari dalamnya sebagai dalaman.

Len yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa mangap sedangkan Rin yang melihatnya juga malah tersipu malu, mungkin karena di hadapannya ada jelmaan _Setsuna F. Seiei_ yang ganteng beud. "Keren, anda detektif ya?" tanya Len.

"Sayangnya sih bukan," ucap Reizato membersihkan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Reizato.

"Itu gara-gara Auhtor Sp-Cs yang seenaknya masukin kami ke dalam cerita GAJE ini" jelas Len.

"Pantes..." gumam Reizato yang hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Lebih baik kalian pulang, soalnya aku harus nyusul teman adikku yang sepertinya dalam kesusahan" ujar Reizato yang berpaling dari Len dan Rin untuk bersiap menyusul Minato.

"Reizato-nii, kalau kami boleh tahu siapa nama teman adik kakak?" tanya Rin dari balik punggung Len.

Reizato berhenti dan menoleh ke arah si kembar blonde. "Namanya Minato Arisato" ucap Reizato.

"Minato Arisato? Lah, itu nama kakak sepupu kami kak, kok dia ada di sini?" tanya Len.

"Loh, kalian sepupunya?" tanya Reizato yang menghadap kembali 2 saudara kembar tersebut.

"Benar" ucap 2 sih kembar tersebut dengan senang. "Yeah! Akhirnya KETEMU MINATO-NII!" teriak Rin kegirangan. "IYA! SUDAH LAMA DIA TIDAK LUNASIN HUTANG TAKTIR AKU PISANG! AKHIRNYA MINATO-NII KETEMU JUGA!" sahut Len. Reizato yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

("Traktir pisang? Loe monyet jadi-jadian ya? Kok nyuruh Minato traktir Pisang?") pikir Reizato. *Author+Reizato di keroyok Fans Len Kagamine*

_CIIIING!_

Tiba-tiba, Reizato merasakan suatu aura kematian Skeleton berada dekat dengannya. Diapun melihat sekitar dengan cepat untuk mencari aura tersebut. Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang menyeramkan datang dari arah tangga, di ikuti dengan _Close up_-nya sebuah wajah _Kamen Rider Skull_.

"PALE RIDER... KILL RUSH...!"

Sebuah Persona Pale Rider berlari ke arah Rin dan Len yang masih dalam keadaan senang kegirangan. Reizato yang mengetahui hal itu segera memakai Evoglassnya untuk memanggil Joker.

"JOKER!"

_WUSH!_

Sebuah pusaran angin tepat berada di hadapan Pale Rider dan secepat mungkin menjadi wujud makhluk putih-hitam, bertopeng badut datar tersenyum, berbaju kesatria dengan pergelangan tangan dan kaki yang terantai dan gembok emas yang berada di atas dadanya.

_CLINK!_

Mata Joker langsung bersinar berwarna hijau kebiruan layaknya mata sebuah _Gundam_.

_BRUAK!_

Diapun langsung menendang Pale Rider yang ada di hadapannya dan berhasil membuat pale Rider tersebut jatuh kebelakang bersama kudanya hingga membuat debu-debu berterbangan, membuat keadaan Pale Rider tak nampak. Kejadian tersebut membuat 2 saudara kembar yang tadinya kegirangan kini sadar bahwa tempat tersebut menjadi sangat berbahaya bagi mereka.

Reizato berlari ke arah mereka. "Kalian tak apa?" tanyanya, Len dan Rin menggangguk tanda mereka baik-baik saja. "Secepatnya kalian keluar dari sini!" teriak Reizato dan kini berbalik menghadap Skeleton alias _Kamen Rider Skull_ gadungan berada.

Len akhirnya berlari bersama Rin untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba dia berhenti sebentar dan berbalik menghadap Reizato. "Reizato-nii!" membuat Reizato menoleh ke arahnya, "Jika ketemu Minato-nii, titip salam dariku ya!" ucapnya. Reizato tersenyum dan memberi jempol ke arahnya.

"Len ayo!" teriak Rin yang menunggu Len di depan pintu Tartarus dalam keadaan khawatir. Len akhirnya menyusul Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Reizato.

"Tolong ya!" lanjut Len.

"Oke, akanku sampaikan" teriak Reizato, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Skeleton. Kepulan debu mulai menghilang, memperlihatkan Pale Rider yang mulai berdiri dan kembali menaiki kuda putihnya. "Skeleton, sebenarnya SIAPA KAU?" tanya Reizato namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Skeleton.

Skeleton tiba-tiba menembaki Reizato dengan pistolnya, namun Reizato berhasil menghindarinya dan mulai memakai kartu Arcana Starnya yaitu sepasang cakar yang mirip dimiliki oleh _Kamen Rider OOO_ untuk mencakar musuh-musuhnya. Skeleton kemudian memerintahkan Pale Rider menyerang Joker. "PALE RIDER... AGIDYNE...!" Pale Rider memutar-mutarkan Scythe-nya dan keluarlah sebuah bola api besar yang mengenai Joker.

Namun dengan secepat kilat, Reizato mengeluarkan Persona Gear Arcana Moon dan melemparnya ke arah Joker. Tangan kiri Joker terselimuti cahaya berwarna ungu dan perlahan-lahan menjadi Perisai _Gundam Kyrios_ berwarna ungu yang bisa berubah menjadi capit, juga telah merubah Arcana Fool milik Joker menjadi Moon. Joker akhirnya menahan bola api besar itu dengan perisainya, namun sayang.

_BLARRRRR!_

"AAARGHH!" bola api itu terlalu besar dan panas hingga berhasil membuat tangan kanan Joker hampir terbakar dan saat bersamaan pula tangan kanan Reizato juga terasa terbakar. Perlahan-lahan bola api itu musnah. Reizato kemudian melihat tangannya yang hampir terbakar. "Benar-benar panas dan kenapa dia menjadi semakin kuat sekali?" tanyanya. Dia kemudian kembali memandang musuh di hadapannya.

Skeleton tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Reizato untuk menyerangnya dalam jarak dekat. Bersama Pale Rider yang mencoba menyayat tubuh Joker namun Joker berhasil menahannya dengan perisai yang di pegangnya. "Toh, toh, toh," teriak Skeleton yang tengah menendang, meninju, memijat(?), mematahkan tulang dan membanting Reizato dengan kaki dan kedua tangannya. Untungya Reizato berhasil menghindar dan menahannya lalu membalas pukulan dan tendangan dengan ke dua cakarnya, tapi Skeleton juga berhasil menghindarinya.

Reizato kemudian mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke depan. "Arcana Fool, Pedang putih!" munculah sebuah kartu Arcana Fool bergambar pedang putih, Reizato kemudian meremas kartu tersebut dan menjadi sebuah pedang putih yang menggantikan senjata yang ada di kedua tangannya. Dia lalu mengacungkan pedang itu ke depan. Bersamaan itu juga, Skeleton mengeluarkan pisau hitamnya.

_TRANG!_

Benturan pedang dan pisau terdengar. Joker yang terus menahan sabetan Scythe milik Pale Rider akhirnya membelah perisainya menjadi capit dan mencapit tubuh Pale Rider. Setelah itu, Joker memutar tubuhnya dan melempar Pale Rider sejauh mungkin.

_BRUAK!_

Membuat tubuh Pale Rider menabrak dinding Tartarus dengan kerasnya hingga terluka. Namun terlihat Skeleton tidak merasakan luka sedikitpun. Seharusnya jika Persona milik seseorang terluka, maka penggunanya juga akan terluka. Tapi tidak bagi Skeleton yang tidak merasakan luka tersebut.

Skeleton malah menyerang Reizato dengan beringas, membuat Reizato kalah cepat dengannya. Dan sebuah tendangan telak telah mengenai –PIIIIP- yang berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan bagi Reizato. "AARRG %$#y^% ^%$" teriak Reizato sambil guling-guling dan memegang –PIIIIIP- yang telah di hantam oleh kaki Skeleton.

Bersamaan itu juga, Pale Rider berhasil menabrak Joker dengan kudanya hingga membuat Joker terjatuh dan menabrak lantai.

_BRUAK!_

Terdengar dengan keras Joker sudah menabrak lantai, menambah rasa sakit bagi Reizato dan membuat perisai _Gundam Kyrios_ lenyap karena Joker terlalu lemah untuk menggunakannya. Reizato secepat mungkin mengubah pedang yang di pegangnya menjadi kartu Arcana Fool dan melemparkannya ke arah Joker. "Persona Gear, Fool!" sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tangan kanan Joker dan perlahan-lahan menjadi _GN Exia Sword_. Lalu Joker berusaha berdiri bersama Reizato.

Pale Rider Tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Joker dan mengacungkan Scythenya ke wajah Joker, bersamaan Skeleton yang menodongkan pistolnya ke wajah Reizato. Membuat Joker dan Reizato tidak berdaya. "Pale Rider... Ziodyne...!" ucap Skeleton, sebuah aliran listrik bertegangan besar terkumpul di Scythe milik Pale Rider dan di lancarkannya ke arah Joker.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!" Reizato teriak kesakitan karena kelemahan Joker adalah element petir, bersamaan badan Joker yang menegang karena terkena skill tersebut. Bagai episode _Gundam 00 ke 15_ saat _Setsuna F. Seiei_ sedang dalam keadaan sakaratul maut ketika berhadapan dengan _Ali Al-Sached. _("Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?") batin Reizato. ("Mati di dunia yang kacau ini, sebelum menyelesaikan ke inginan Len untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Minato?") dengan tetap berteriak ke sakitan, Reizato tetap membatin. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Joker, dengan di temani rasa sakit yang menjalar di setiap tubuhnya, dengan sengatan aliran listrik 10.000 Volt yang melilit tubuhnya dan Joker hingga menimbulkan sedikit kepulan asap putih. ("Jo.. ker... apakah ini diriku? Lemah sekali, ya, lemah. Seperti diriku yang sekarang ini...") pikirnya sambil terus berteriak ke sakitan, lalu perlahan-lahan menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

_Cklak!_

Terdengar sebuah pengaman pistol yang telah di lepaskan oleh Skeleton untuk bersiap menembak Reizato. Reizato mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Personanya yaitu Joker. ("Apakah benar, ini adalah akhirku? Personaku, Joker?") dan perlahan-lahan menutup mata dan menjatuhkan tangannya ke lantai. "Per... sona..." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah wajah _Close up _di layar. "_Tieria Erde, SIAP MENGHADANG!_" membuat Skeleton menoleh ke arah langit. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar berwarna ungu jatuh dari langit dan meledak di dekat Joker dan Pale Rider namun hanya melukai Pale Rider, cahaya yang meledak itu ternyata skill Megidola. Pale Rider yang terkena ledakan tersebut lenyap begitu saja di atas Joker. Sedangkan Skeleton yang berada di atas Reizato juga ikut menghilang menjadi serpihan debu.

Reizato yang setengah sadar tersebut sedikit membuka matanya dan terlihatlah di langit sebuah sosok makhluk berjubah orange, berwajah tampan dengan tangan kanan yang memegang boneka tali dan bertubuh belang putih-ungu. Makhluk itu tak lain adalah Nebiros.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

Terdengar suara seseorang berjalan mendekati Reizato dan berhenti di hadapannya. Reizato yang setengah sadar itu hanya bisa melihat sosok tersebut dengan mengenakan baju penghuni Velvet yang di pakai Margareth dan warna rambut ungunya saja, namun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, bukan karena hitamnya kacamata Evoglass yang dia pakai, melainkan karena dia tidak sepenuhnya sadar.

Reizato kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah sosok tersebut dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Sosok berambut ungu sepanjang leher tersebut memegangi tangan Reizato dan berjongkok di sebelah Reizato, sehingga Reizato dapat merasakan tangan halus dari sosok tersebut. "Tenanglah, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tidurlah sejenak karena aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu..." ucapnya dengan nada laki-laki yang lembut.

"Per... so... na..." Perlahan-lahan mata Reizato tertutup dan dia akhirnya tak sadarkan diri, bersamaan dengan Joker yang menghilang bagai _Ultraman_ sewaktu kehabisan tenaga.

**Tidak beberapa lama kemudian...**

**.**

**Tartarus.**

**Monad Block, lantai 5.**

Reizato sadar. "Dimana ini?" lalu melihat sekitarnya, "Kok aku di sini, bukannya aku berada di lantai 1" lanjutnya. Lalu mencari sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya namun tidak terlihat sosok tersebut. "Dia... tidak ada?" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba Reizato merasakan tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu. Dilihatnya tangan kanannya tersebut dan mendapati sebuah kunci berwarna Velvet telah berada di sana bersama dengan secarik ketas bertuliskan,

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Kunci Velvet yang lupa di berikan oleh Igor-sama kepadamu. Pakailah kunci itu jika kau menemukan pintu berwarna biru Velvet dan ingin bertemu dengan Igor-sama'<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dengan singkat dan jelas sekali. "Sebuah kunci Velvet? Pasti orang tersebut adalah suruhannya igor." gumamnya dan menyimpan kunci tersebut. Akhirnya Reizato berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu menuju lantai 6.<p>

**.**

**Lantai 6.**

Sebuah benda berukuran besar yang tertutupi oleh kain putih berada di hadapan Reizato. "Apa ini?" Reizato mendekati benda tersebut tanpa curiga sedikitpun, lalu menarik kain itu dan terlihatlah di matanya sebuah motor type _Honda CBR 1000RR 2009_ dengan bentuk yang menyerupai _Hardboilder_ milik _Kamen Rider W _namun berwarna hitam seutuhnya, juga terdapat sebuah koper di atasnya. "I-ini, motor milik Hidari-san, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Reizato dengan kaget. Kemudian dia membuka koper putih yang berada di atas motor tersebut yang berisi sebuah kostum hitam. "Ini... kostum _Kamen Rider Joker_ milik Hidari-san!" teriak Reizato kegirangan pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung memakai kostum tersebut.

Setelah itu, dia menaiki motor yang ada di hadapannya.

_NGENG-NGENG!_

_CIIIIIT!_

_NGENG!_

Melaju kencang motornya dan melewati setiap rintangan yang ada di depannya. "Persona, JOKER!" Joker muncul di depan Reizato. "PERSONA GEAR, FOOL!" kemudian melempar kartu senjatanya ke arah Joker. Tangan tangan kanan Joker kini memegang _GN Exia Sword_ dan langsung mengacungkannya ke depan untuk menembus setiap penghalang yang menghalangi Reizato. "HYAAAAA!" teriak Reizato dengan semangat dan semakin melaju kencangkan motornya bersama Joker yang menembus setiap penghalang.

.

**Lantai 10.**

"AAAAARRGHH!" teriak Minato ke sakitan. Dia kemudian mencoba berdiri namun gagal, karena merasakan sebagian tulang-tulangnya patah.

"Minato!" Yukari berlari mendekati Minato. "Bertahanlah, aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu!" lalu menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Minato yang terasa sakit dan tulang yang patah, "Diarama!". Perlahan-lahan tulang-tulang yang patah juga luka lebam yang ada di dalam tubuh Minato sembuh.

Minato akhirnya bisa berdiri. "Terima kasih... Yukari," lalu mengambil pedangnya yang berada di atas lantai darah dan kembali mengacungkannya ke arah Yoshino. "Tadi, Skill apa yang barusan kau pakai?" tanya Minato pada Yoshino.

"Ternyata kau ingin tahu bocah." Ucap Yoshino dengan nada remeh dan mengambil kotak peti yang jatuh tadi. "Baiklah akanku jelaskan. Skill yangku pakai tadi adalah _Clock up_, skill milik Norn yang sama di gunakan oleh _Kamen Rider Kabuto_ untuk memanipulasi waktu" jelasnya.

"Lalu skiil yang satunya?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Final Persona Skill, Norn Kick adalah skill asal-asalan yang kubuat sendiri bersama Norn gara-gara kebanyakan nonton film _Kamen Rider_" jelas Yoshino yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. "Jika kau menyerah lebih baik sekarang juga, bocah. Kau tidak akan bisa melawan Skill _Clock up_ dan skill Norn Kick milikku dengan skillmu saat ini" tawar Yoshino.

"Aku mulai heran dengan gayamu. Kau memakai Kostum _Kamen Rider Kiva_, mempunyai senjata _Cerberus Revolver_ milik _Vincent Valentine_, mempunyai Skill _Clock up_ milik _Kamen Rider Kabuto_ dan bergaya seperti _Lockon Stratos sang Gundam meister Calestial being_. Sebenarnya kau ini jadi siapa sih?" tanya Yukari.

"Mau tahu?" tanya balik Yoshino, lalu menodongkan Revolvernya. "CARI SENDIRI!" dan mulai menembaki Minato. Minato sekali lagi menarik Yukari untuk menghindari tembakan Revolver tersebut bersama dirinya. "_Clock Up!_" Namun sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya dan tiba-tiba saja Yoshino sudah berada di hadapan Minato sambil tetap memegang kotak peti milik Sayu. Dia kemudian menodongkan Revolvernya ke arah Minato di depan jalan masuk lantai 10. "Menyerahlah kalian, bocah-bocah manis end unyu" tawar Yoshino sekali lagi.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Minato sambil mengacungkan pedangnya di hadapannya dan melindungi Yukari yang berada di belakangnya. Kini posisinya terdesak.

"HENTIKAN!" Sayupun berteriak. "HENTIKAN, KUMOHON!" dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Aku akan menghentikannya jika mereka menyerah dan kembali pulang ke rumah mereka" ucap Yoshino yang dengan tetap fokus kepada lawannya.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Minato bersama Yukari bersamaan.

"Yang benar?" tanya Yoshino.

"Ya" jawab Yukari dan Minato sambil saling berpegangan tangan masing-masing.

"Ciyus? Miapa? Enelan?" tanya Yoshino dengan nada unyu dan sekali lagi berhasil membuat 2 pasangan di depannya muntah. "Oke, jika itu mau kalian" ucap Yoshino yang membuat Minato dan Yukari saling menutup mata dan mendekatkan diri sambil terus saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Tidak ingin terpisah lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gema seseorang yang di kenal oleh 3 orang tersebut. Kemudian sebuah wajah _Close up _di layar dengan background simbol_ Calestial Being_ berwarna biru. "_Setsuna F. Seiei, mulai melenyapkan target!_"

_NGENG!_

"Apa?" Yoshino yang mendengar kalimat tersebut, akhirnya menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan mendapati sebuah sepeda motor hitam bejenis _**Honda CBR 1000RR 2009**_ melayang kearah dirinya, seperti berusaha menabrak dirinya.

_BRAK!_

"AAARGH!" Yoshinopun terpental dan teriak ke sakitan sehabis di tabrak pengendara motor hitam sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak peti tersbut.

_CIIIITT!_

Pengendara motor Honda hitam itupun mengerem dan berbelok kekanan untuk berhenti dengan kerennya. Minato dan Yukari membuka mata mereka dan mendapati seorang manusia berkostum _Kamen Rider Joker_ yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian. Manusia berkostum tersebut turun dari motor dan dari jauh menghadap Yoshino yang berusaha berdiri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yoshino sambil mengambil kotak peti itu kembali.

Manusia berkostum _Kamen Rider Joker_ itupun mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan kepalanya lalu mengatakan, "_Ore ga... Joka_" sambil memutar tangan kanannya ke kiri dan menurunkannya kembali. Meniru gaya _Shotaro Hidari_ sewaktu berubah menjadi _Kamen Rider Joker_.

.

**Velvet Room**

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis, berambut ungu seleher, berkaca mata, dan memiliki iris mata berwarna coklat ke merahan dengan mengenakan baju Velvet seperti Margareth namun menggunakan celana, masuk ke Velvet Room.

"Welcome home... my Son, khukhukhukhu..." sapa Igor pada pemuda itu. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu setelah beberapa abad tidak pernah keluar dari Velvet Room, Tieria?" tanyanya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya menunjukan tampang dinginnya. "Biasa saja" lalu berjalan mengarah ke pintu di sebelah kanan Igor untuk masuk.

"Khukhukhukhu... Innovator... makhluk ciptaanku yang sama seperti para Philemon, istimewa. Tapi satu yang mereka tidak miliki saat pertama lahir... adalah hati... khukhukhukhu... mereka selalu memakai otak mereka daripada hati. Jenius dan menarik, namun dingin. Juga bisa hidup di luar sana tanpa bantuan orang lain." Jelas Igor pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Tieria yang masuk ke ruangan itu di sapa oleh ribuan kupu-kupu dengan sayap yang berwarna biru semua, ribuan kupu-kupu tersebut tak lain adalah para Philemon. "Aku pulang, semua." Sapanya dengan tampang yang dingin dan berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman yang ada di sana, dia lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi pelangi.

Beberapa layar Desktop muncul di setiap sudut dalam pohon tersebut, mengelilingi tubuh Tieria bagai pohon itu adalah sumber informasi dunia luar untuknya berlajar. Atau lebih jelasnya bagai super komputer buatan alam. Lalu munculah di hadapan Tieria secara langsung sebuah layar yang menunjukan keberadaan Reizato, Minato, Yukari dan Sayu berada sedang menghadapi Yoshino.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><em>Yak ceritanya makin aneh semenjak Len ngaku jadi adik sepupunya Minato dan di tambah ada Tieria Erde yang nyasar ke Fict ini. *Di injek kaki Gundam Seravee*<em>

Terima kasih buat,

**KagaHinaSato(Chapter 24): **Dukunganmu akan selalu di dengar Minato

**IarIz (Chapter 24) **: ya, memang Minato nggak bilang begitu, tapi nanti di jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

**ajibana aiko**: terimakasih telah mereview setiap chapter yang anda baca. Membuat saya semangat untuk membuat cerita ini.

**Blazin'99 (Chapter 23): ** sebenarnya sih Minato belum bisa nyetir, jadi asal nabrak. *di tabrak pake motor Pispa(?)*

**AkaOuji (Chapter 01)**: memang dasyat tuh, sesama Yukari di larang berantem. *Di keroyok masa*

**Mandaraherdiany (Chapter 23): **kayaknya Minato pantes ya jadi tukang ojek. *di Agidyne*

**AbracaForte (Chapter 23): **oh pastinya Kyuhyun akan menjadi anggota SEES setelah dirinya di pecat dari anggota SUJU. *di lempar bakiak sama Fans Kyuhyun*

Dan sekali lagi jika ada kesalahan mohon untuk...

_**~Review~**_


	26. Chapter 26: Kamen Rider Gadungan 2

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Krypton._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__ Pertarungan Kamen Rider gadungan ronde ke 2 dimulai, bisakah kali ini Kamen Rider Joker gadungan alias jelmaan Setsuna F. Seiei yaitu Reizato berhasil mengalahkan Kamen Rider Kiva gadungan alias jelmaan Lockon Stratos yaitu Yoshino?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 26: Clock Up!~<strong>_

**Dark Hour, Tartarus.**

**Monad Block, Lantai 10.**

"Re-Reizato-san, benar itu kau, kau masih hidup?" tanya Minato yang senang.

"Ini memang aku Minato, Reizato Takeba." Ucap _Kamen Rider Joker_ gadungan itu yang ternyata Reizato sambil menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Rei-chan! Itu kau ya? KYAAAAAA! Kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku, so sweat" teriak Sayu yang tadinya menangis kini menjadi senang sekali karena di selamatkan oleh orang yang di cintainya.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil kembalian uang 1.000.000 Yen yang kuberikan padamu kemarin." jelas Reizato yang membuat Sayu yang tadinya senang menjadi gugup dan gelisah karena telah mengkorupsi uang tersebut, juga semua yang mendengar sweatdrop.

_TUK!_

"Aw..." Reizato mengelus kepalanya yang telah di pukul oleh Yukari. "Sakit tahu!" ucapnya pada Yukari.

"Uh, Nii-san ini bagaimana sih kok malah mikirin hal yang lain. Sebelum mikirin hal itu, selamatkan dulu Sa-eh Selena-san!" teriak Yukari yang mengalihkan pembicaraan, agar dirinya tidak ikut menjadi tersangka korupsi.

"Oh ya" Reizato lalu menatap Yoshino yang ada di hadapannya. "Hey kau, cepat lepaskan Selena!" Ucap Reizato.

"Hahahaha... tidak bisa" tolak Yoshino.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?" tanya Reizato.

"Hm," Yoshino tersenyum. "memang aku sudah dapatkan kotaknya tapi, KUNCINYA MANA? BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMBUKA KOTAK INI DALAM KEADAAN TERKUNCI TANPA KUNCI!" jelas Yoshino.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kotak itu masih dalam keadaan terkunci" jelas Reizato pada semua yang menyebabkan semua yang mendengar sekali lagi sweatdrop. Reizato kemudian mengeluarkan kunci emas yang ada di dalam kantongnya. "Ini kuncinya, tapi lepaskan dulu orang yang kau sandra." Ujar Reizato.

"Oh tidak bisa, kuncinya dulu baru dia." Ucap Yoshino.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya Reizato.

Yoshino tersenyum dari balik topeng sekali lagi, lalu menodongkan Revolvernya ke arah Sayu, adiknya sendiri dengan tenang. "Karena nyawanya ada di tanganku" jelasnya.

_Cklak!_

Terdengar pengaman pistol itu terbuka.

"Kau..." Reizato mulai geram dengan perilaku orang di depannya.

"Reizato-san" ucap Minato yang berharap pada Reizato.

"Hahahaha..." Yoshino tertawa. "Cepat berikan kunci itu atau dia..." ancam Yoshino dengan nada yang menyakinkan.

"JANGAN!" teriakan Sayu membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. "JANGAN BERIKAN KUNCI ITU PADANYA! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KUMOHON JANGAN REI-CHAN!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi jika tidak, kau..." Reizato semakin panik.

"BIARKAN SAJA, ASALKAN ISI PETI ITU TIDAK DI SALAH GUNAKAN OLEHNYA!" teriak Sayu yang dengan berani mengatakan hal tersebut dan membuat hati Yoshino berdegup kencang karena melihat adiknya kini sudah semakin dewasa.

"Whuu~" Yoshino bersiul. "Kenapa suasana ini makin tegang saja buat kita" ucapnya dengan santai. "Jika kau tidak mau memberikannya, maka aku yang akan mengambilnya secara paksa." Yoshino mulai menembak Reizato.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

("Sial, aku tidak bisa memakai Arcana Fortune") batin Reizato.

"Fussion Spell, Orpheus-Apasarah, CANDEZA!" sebuah sinar hijau menyelimuti tubuh Reizato. Reizato tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya sangat ringan dan dengan mudah dapat menankap semua tembakan tersebut dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Apa? tembakanku dapat di tangkap olehnya?" Yoshino semakin panik.

"Terimakasih Minato," ucap Reizato yang menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Sama-sama" sahut Minato,

_BRUK!_

Dan tidak lama itu Minato terjatuh berlutut.

"Minato!" membuat Yukari yang ada di sebelahnya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma kelelahan karena terlalu banyak memakai skill Persona" jelas Minato.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu...!" Ucap Reizato yang menghadap Yoshino kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Minato lagi, "Oh ya, adik sepupumu tadi menitipkan pesan padamu" ucapnya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Yoshino.

Perkataan Reizato membuat Minato mengerutkan dahinya. "Adik sepupu? Apakah yang kau maksud tadi Len dan Rin? Mereka tadi di sini?" tanya Minato.

"Ya" jawab Reizato.

"Woy, jangan menganggap aku ini tidak ada ya, NORN!" Yoshino lalu memerintahkan Norn untuk mengluarkan Skill Garudynenya.

Reizato kembali memakai Evoker. "Joker!" Joker muncul dan menghadang serangan angin tersebut.

"Hah? Dia kuat terhadap serangan angin." Yoshino kembali terkejut. "Wuu~ lumayan juga" lanjutnya dengan tenang.

"Itu benar, Joker kuat dengan serangan angin karena Joker... adalah aku" ucap Reizato sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi kepala lalu memutarnya ke kiri seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan pedang putihnya. "Arcana Fool, Pedang Putih!" dan meremasnya hingga berubah bentuk menjadi pedang berwarna putih. "Jika kau ingin mengambil kunci ini, langkahi dulu mayatku!" ujar Reizato dan berlari maju.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah!" Yoshino kembali menembak Reizato sambil berlari maju.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_TRANG-TRANG-TRANG!_

"HYAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit. Reizato menebas Yoshino tapi dapat di hindari Yoshino dengan mudah. Yoshino menendang Reizato tapi Reizato menunduk dan dapat menghindarinya, Reizato kemudian menebas kaki Yoshino tapi Yoshino melompat dan dapat menghindarinya.

Di selah-selah pertarungan itu, Minato dan Yukari mengambil kesempatan untuk membebaskan Sayu.

"Tenang Sayu-chan, kami akan membebaskanmu..." bisik Yukari agar nama asli Sayu tidak terbongkar.

"Baik..." sahut Sayu dengan pelan. Minato dan Yukari akhirnya mencoba melepaskan ikatan tersebut.

Yoshino lalu menendang dengan keras Reizato di bagian perut sehingga Reizato mundur berberapa langkah.

"Sekarang akanku pakai skill itu lagi," ucap Yoshino.

Reizato yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung. "Skill? Kau memang punya skill apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Rei-san hati-hati, dia punya Skill _Kamen Rider Kabuto_ yaitu _Clock Up_!" jelas Minato yang membuat Reizato terkejut.

"Apa? Clock Up?" tanya Reizato yang mendapat anggukan dari Minato. "ARGH! AKU IRI DENGANNYA KARENA PUNYA SKILL _KAMEN RIDER KABUTO_!" teriak Reizato frustasi.

Topeng Yoshino _Close Up_ di layar. "Norn, _Clock Up!_" dalam sekejap, Yoshino telah lenyap dari pandangan Reizato.

"Gawat, dimana dia?" tanya Reizato pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Sebuah bayangan hitam dengan cepat menabrak Reizato berkali-kali dan membuatnya terpental kemana-mana. "ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!" hingga sebuah tendangan telak membuat dia terlontar jauh dari tempatnya dan terjatuh dengan keras. Reizato kemudian mencoba berdiri.

"Rei-chan!" teriak Sayu yang panik ketika melihat Reizato terluka dihadapannya.

"Nii-san!" teriak Yukari yang juga ikut berteriak karena khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya. Kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arah kakaknya untuk menyembuhkannya, di ikuti dengan Minato yang juga khawatir. "Nii-san tenanglah, akan ku sembuhkan luka Nii-san" Yukari lalu memakai skill Diarama untuk menyembuhkan Reizato.

"Terimakasih Yukari," ucap Reizato.

Yoshino tiba-tiba muncul di depan Reizato. "Selama ada skill ini, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" jelasnya.

Reizato kemudian berdiri setelah selesai di sembuhkan oleh Yukari. "Yukari, Minato menghindarlah!" pintanya.

"Baiklah" Yukaripun pergi dan kembali menolong Sayu.

"Rei-san ini..." Minato mengeluarkan topi Fedora hitam milik Reizato.

Reizato kemudian mengambil topi hitam tersebut. "Terimakasih Minato, dengan begini aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya" dan memakainya di kepala walau masih menggunakan topeng _Kamen Rider Joker._ "Sekarang pergilah!" pintanya, Minato akhirnya pergi menyusul Yukari.

"Hm, kau nampak seperti badut jika memakai topi itu daripada di sebut _Kamen Rider_, hahahaha..." ejek Yoshino.

Reizato kemudian menunjuk Yoshino dengan tangan kanannya sambil menghadap ke samping. "Tahu apa kau tentang _Kamen Rider_?" Tiba-tiba topeng Reizato _Close up_ di layar. "_Kamen Rider_ adalah simbol harapan dan kepahlawanan yang melindungi semua orang dari balik topengnya. Tidak seperti kau! Seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik topeng dan menginginkan kekacauan!" jelas Reizato sambil menoleh ke arah Yoshino dan berhasil membuat Yoshino terdiam.

"KYAAAAAA! REI-CHAN KEREN!" teriak Sayu yang masih terikat.

("Kau benar Reizato, aku memang tidak pantas di sebut sebagai _Kamen Rider_ setelah apa yang kulakukan. Tapi kau akan mengerti kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini.") pikir Yoshino. "Wuh, kau memang benar. Jadi serahkan kuncinya!" ucap Yoshino sambil menodongkan kembali Revolvernya ke arah Reizato.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" ucap Reizato sambil membenarkan topi Fedora hitamnya.

"Oke Norn, _Clock Up!_" Yoshino sekali lagi menghilang dari hadapan Reizato.

"Kalau begitu aku juga, Joker Paste Mind, _Clock Up!_" bersama Reizato yang juga ikut menghilang. 2 buah bayangan hitam saling bertabrakan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bersama Joker dan Norn yang juga ikut saling bertabrakan.

.

**Velvet Heaven**

Tieria masih terus melihat pertarungan Reizato dan Yoshino dari dalam pohon besar yang berada di tengah taman, dengan mata yang berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. "Kenapa manusia harus saling bertarung?" tanyanya.

.

**Unknown Place**

Ribbon pun juga ikut melihat pertarungan Reizato dan Yoshino dari balik layar komputer yang keluar dari mejanya dengan santai sambil tersenyum licik, bersama matanya yang juga berwarna-warni seperti pelangi.

.

**Tartarus.**

**Monad Block, Lantai 10.**

Akhirnya ikatan rantai yang mengikat Sayupun terlepas. "Terima kasih Yukari, Arisato" ucap Sayu pada 2 orang tersebut. "Sekarang kita bantu Rei-chan!" lanjutnya.

_BRUAK!_

Reizato dan Yoshinopun saling terpental dan terjatuh, kemudian kembali berdiri. "Kau kuat sekali, bocah" puji Yoshino.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tapi jangan harap aku akan lembek karena hal tersebut." sahut Reizato.

"Rei-chan kami datang!" teriak Sayi yang menghampiri Reizato bersama Yukari dan Minato.

"Hn?" Reizato hanya bengong.

"Tenanglah, selama kita bekerja sama, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya" ujar Sayu.

"Aku juga kali ini akan ikut bertarung!" ujar Yukari.

"Aku juga!" sahut Minato yang berada di depan Yukari.

"Eh Minato, kenapa kau berada di depanku?" tanya Yukari.

"Untuk melindungimu, kau tahukan bahwa dia kuat sekali. Jadi sebagai Leader, akulah yang harus melindungimu..." ujar Minato.

"Tuhkan, kau masih menganggap remeh diriku" ucap Yukari.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melindungimu saja kok" jelas Minato.

"Nggak percaya, apalagi setelah kau dulunya pernah mengatakan 'lebih baik berlindung di balik pungungku daripada bertarung bersamamu sebagai pengganggu', benarkan?" tanya Yukari.

"Nggak, siapa yang bilang? Gue nggak pernah bilang hal itu ke dirimu?" jawab Minato.

"Bohong!" ucap Yukari.

"Nggak!" balas Minato.

"Bohong!" ucap Yukari lagi.

"Nggak!" balas Minato lagi.

"Bo-"

"WOY BISA BERHENTI BERANTEMNYA NGGAK!" teriak Reizato, Sayu, Yoshino, Sp-Cs, Super Junior, para Vocaloid yang lagi konser, pak SBY yang lagi pidato, kamu yang lagi B*ker di WC, kucing tetanggamu, OVJ yang lagi tampil, Omes yang lagi ngomgong 'Ciyus,Miapa', JKT48 yang lagi ngemis di pinggir jalan dan masih banyak lagi orang-orang gaje kurang kerjaan lainnya. *Author dilempar mobil 23 Inc(?), di serbu ibu-ibu PKK yang lagi ngamen(?) dan di tangkep petugas RSJ yang sakit jiwa(?)*

"Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih, kok berantem lagi?" tanya Sayu.

"Berantem? Tadi mereka habis berantem?" tanya Reizato.

"Iya, coba Rei-chan tanyain aja sendiri sama mereka" ujar Sayu.

Reizatopun mendekati Minato dan Yukari. "Sebenarnya kalian ini ngapain sih, kok bisa berantem?" tanyanya.

"Itu Nii-san, Minato ini nggak ngaku kalau dia sudah ngatain hal itu" jelas Yukari.

"Enak aja, sejak kapan aku mengatakan hal itu padamu?" tanya Minato yang membantah tuduhan Yukari.

"Pernah kok" balas Yukari.

"Nggak!" balas Minato.

"Pernah!" balas lagi Yukari.

"Nggak!" balas lagi Minato.

"Per-"

"CUKUP!" teriak Reizato yang menghentikan 2 orang tersebut. "Baiklah, mulai dari Yukari, memang Minato pernah bilang apa padamu?" tanyanya.

"Dia itu pernah bilang 'lebih baik berlindung di balik pungungku daripada bertarung bersamamu sebagai pengganggu', begitu..." jelas Yukari.

Reizato lalu menoleh ke arah Minato. "Benar kau pernah bilang begitu?" tanyanya.

"Nggak, sumpah!" jawab Minato.

"Bohong!" bantah Yukari.

"Nggak!" bantah Minato.

"CETOP!" teriak Reizato lagi. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Yukari. "Jadi kapan dan dimana Minato mengatakan hal tersebut padamu?" tanyanya.

Yukari berpikir sejenak. "Ehm... kalau nggak salah... waktu... aku masuk ke kamar dan tidur, terus bermimpi aku dan Minato berada di Tartarus dan dia mengatakan 'lebih baik berlindung di balik pungungku daripada bertarung bersamamu sebagai pengganggu' dengan kerennya dan membuatku jengkel sehingga aku memanahnya dan terbangun dari mimpi, begitu..." jelasnya.

_GUBRAK! _

Semua orang jatuh dengan alay setelah mendengar cerita Yukari.

"Maaf... semua..." ucap Yukari dengan senyum kecut.

"Kau ini, itu Cuma mimpi dan hanya mimpi. Bukan kenyataan!" ucap Minato yang sewot.

"Iya-iya, kan aku sudah minta maaf..." ucap Yukari sekali lagi, lalu menangis. "Kalau gitu hiks... kamu mau apa supaya kamu mau memaafkanku hiks...?" tanyanya sambil terisak tangis, membuat Minato panik dan salah tingkah.

"Eh, a-a-aku..." Minato lalu mendekati Yukari. "Cup-cup, kalau kamu nangis, kamu jadi jelek loh, jadi kamu jangan nangis lagi ya. Aku ingin kamu tersenyum sebagai tanda permintaan maafmu..." goda Minato.

Yukari berhenti menangis dan menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah" ucapnya dan terus tersenyum. Senyuman itupun di balas oleh Minato.

"GYAAAAAAA SUASANA ROMANTIS! BRRRRRR!" tubuh Reizato kembali gemetaran merinding. "Berhenti... ngelakuin hal itu... di depanku...! BRRRRRR" ucapnya sambil kejang-kejang sampai is dead(?).

"Kembaran gue kok lemah banget ya?" pikir _Setsuna F. Seiei(?)._

"KYAAAAA! MINATO SO SWEAT! AKU MAU JADI PACARMU!" teriak Yukari Yuzuki yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan mereka sambil membawa toa Masjid.

"BERISIK!" teriak para Fans Minato Lover yang nendang Yukari Yuzuki hingga kembali ke kandang kelinci.

"STOP! BACK TO STORY!" teriak Author Sp-Cs. Ceritapun kembali ke awal.

.

"Oh begitu, kalian mau main keroyokan rupanya. Tapi tidak bisa..." Yoshino menunjukan sebuah kunci yang tadinya berada dalam genggaman Reizato. "Aku sekarang bisa menjadi kuat dengan ini!" diapun segera menggunakan kunci tersebut untuk membuka kotak peti milik Sayu.

"Apa?" Reizato terkejut setelah melihatnya.

"Hahahahaha..." kotak itupun terbuka dan terlihatlah sebuah bola kaca dan beberapa kacamata yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. "Bagus, tapi bukan ini." Yoshino mengeluarkan semua barang-barang tersebut dan langsung merusak alas kotak tersebut. "Ini dia," lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah Kartu Persona Arcana Fortune bergambar seorang dewa berbentuk robot, berwajah jam, bersayap emas seperti di Persona 2: Innocent Sin milik Jun Kurosu, teman Tatsuya Suou.

"I-itu!" Sayu yang melihat kartu Persona itu menjadi kaget.

"Ada apa Sayu?" tanya Yukari.

"Itu... Kartu Persona, Chronos! _The greek deification of time._" teriak Sayu.

"ya, Chronos. Dengan ini aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk merubah takdir, hahahaha..." tawa Yoshino, kemudian bersiap melempar kartu tersebut ke arah Norn. Tapi, sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Berevolusilah, Norn!-"

"YOSHINO HENTIKAN!" membuat Yoshino berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari suara Kizuka. Semuanyapun ikut menoleh.

"Kizuka-nee?" Reizato hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

"Kizuka?" Yoshino kaget saat mengetahui identitas aslinya di sebut.

"Kizuka? Tunggu," Sayu tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Apa tadi dia menyebut orang itu dengan nama Yoshino?" tanyanya yang membuat Yoshino menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan-jangan...".

"Ya benar, ini aku Selena, atau harusku panggil adik perempuanku... Sayu Hiroshi..." Yoshino kemudian melepaskan topengnya. Membuat Kizuka semakin menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat semua orang kaget ketika melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan _Lockon Stratos_, dan membuat... Sayu memegang mulutnya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang sambil menitihkan air mata kebahagiaan yang bercampur dengan kebencian.

"Nii-chan.."

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><em>Yak, bagaimana ceritanya, GAJE kan? Choronos, The greek deification of time. Saya Cuma lihat profilnya di Megami tensei Wikia. Sesekali kalian berkunjung ya, soalnya di sana bagus untuk di baca jika kalian penyuka game milik ATLUS.<em>

_Terima kasih untuk:_

**AkaOuji dan KagaHinaSato (Chapter 25 yang sama-sama mau bunuh Reizato):** Reizatonya jangan di bunuh dulu, entar siapa yang mau menyelamatkan Minato di the Answer dan meneruskan hingga Persona 4 sampai Persona 10? *Spoiler*

_Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mereview dan jangan lupa untuk..._

_**~Review~**_


	27. Chapter 27: Maksud Dari Kontrak Reizato

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__ Setelah Sayu bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya, apa reaksi yang di perbuatnya?_ _Dan di sinilah maksud dari contract Reizato._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 27: Maksud Dari Contract Reizato~<strong>_

"Nii-chan?" tanyak semua yang mendengar hal tersebut dari mulut Sayu.

"Nii-chan, apa itu benar kau?" tanya Sayu yang masih belum percaya.

"Ya Sayu, ini aku. Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, Kau sekarang nampak lebih dewasa dan cantik, apalagi wajahmu persis seperti _Feldt Grace, _salah satu tokoh perempuan yang ada di film _Gundam 00_." ucap Yoshino.

"Jadi, dia itu adikmu? Kau menyuruhku dan ke dua adikku untuk menculik adikmu sendiri?" tanya Kizuka dengan nada marah dan membuat Yoshino memandangnya.

"Ya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku jika sudah mengetahui bahwa aku telah membohongimu selama ini, Kizuka?" tanya Yoshino dengan tanpang datar.

"Kau..." Kizuka mulai geram dengan perilaku Yoshino yang selama ini membohongi dirinya dan juga 2 saudarinya, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hatinya sebenarnya ingin memeluknya karena masih mencintainya.

"NII-CHAN, KENAPA NII-CHAN MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?!" teriak Sayu yang sepertinya menangis karena melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang di kiranya sudah mati namun kini ternyata masih hidup.

"Hm, HAHAHAHA!" Yoshino tertawa, namun dalam lubuk hatinya dia menyesal karena jati dirinya telah ketahuan duluan sebelum melakukan aksinya tersebut. "Apakah begini caramu memberi salam pada kakakmu yang manis, imut, ganteng, rajin beramal , baik hati and tidak sombong yang masih hidup ini, Sayu?" semua orang terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

"Yoshino, sifatmu benar-benar masih sama seperti dulu" ucap Kizuka sambil tetap menatap tajam Yoshino.

"Terima kasih, Kizuka-chan dan maaf selama ini aku telah membohongimu dan juga kedua adikmu." Ucap Yoshino.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu hingga membohongi kami semua seperti ini?" tanya Kizuka dengan nada marah.

Yoshino mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku jika aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu Kizuka." Lalu memandang Kizuka dengan expresi wajah datar. "Sebenarnya aku melakukan hal ini untukmu dan mereka" sambil menunjuk Minato dan kawan-kawan.

"Untuk kami? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukari.

"Nii-chan..." Sayu hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Selena..." Reizato khawatir dengan keadaan Sayu, apalagi setelah dia mengetahui nama asli Selenanya.

Sayu yang mendengar nama palsunya di sebut oleh Reizato hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Reizato karena dia mengira bahwa Reizato kini kecewa dengan dirinya karena telah membohonginya selama ini, hampir sama seperti yang di lakukan kakaknya padanya dan orang yang di cintai kakaknya sendiri hingga Reizato masih memanggil nama palsunya.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan, apa kalian lihat apa yangku pegang ini?" tanya Yoshino sambil menunjukan kartu Persona Chronos yang di pegangnya. "Ini adalah Persona bernama Chronos, _The greek deification of time_. Dengan Persona ini, aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan menghentikan kejadian dimana dimulainya Dark Hour." Jelasnya. "Baguskan, jadi kalian tidak akan merasakan penderitaan ini sebagai Persona-user." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi begitu, kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membuat kami lari dari takdir yang sudah di tentukan?" tanya Minato yang membuat Yoshino terdiam.

"A-apa? lari dari takdir?" tanya Yoshino.

"Minato..." Reizato menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Apa kau tahu, jika kau mengubah masa lalu, sama saja kau akan mengubah masa depan dan takdir!" jelas Minato dengan tegas dan serius.

"Heh? Aku tahu itu, terus kenapa? Bukannya itu hal yang bagus?" tanyak Yoshino dengan santai.

"Hal yang bagus menurutmu?" Minato bingung, kemudian kembali dengan tampang serius. "Apa hal yang bagus menurutmu adalah membuat pertemuanku dengan teman-temanku tidak akan pernah terjadi di kemudian hari bersama hari-hari yang kujalani ini, ya, itu maksudmu?" teriak Minato. "Itu sama saja aku lari dari takdir yang sudah di tentukan jika aku mengubah masa lalu!" lanjutnya.

"Lari dari takdir yang sudah di tentukan?" Reizato berpikir, tiba-tiba terlintas ingatan tentang kontrak yang di tanda tanganinya dulu sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Igor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'aku yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini, takkan lari dari takdir yang sudah di tentukan.'<strong>_

* * *

><p>("Jangan-jangan?") Reizato lalu menatap Yoshino. ("Apakah kontrak itu berisi bahwa aku harus menghentikannya?") pikirnya.<p>

"Tapi, bukankah jika aku merubah takdir, kau tidak akan kehilangan ke dua orang tuamu?" tanya Yoshino yang membuat Minato tercekat saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kau...?" Minato kemudian mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengepalkan ke dua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba tidak mengingat ke jadian naas tersebut.

"M-Minato..." Yukari kini khawatir dengan keadaan Minato setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"TAPI, BUKANKAH ITU SAMA SAJA LARI DARI KENYATAAN!" teriak Reizato yang membuat semua yang tadi menoleh ke arah Minato, kini menoleh ke arahnya.

"Rei-san..." Minato terkejut mendengarnya.

"Memang benar apa yang di katakan Minato, jika kita kembali ke masa lalu, kita bisa mengubah masa lalu. Tapi, APA KAU BISA MENJALANI MASA DEPAN DENGAN HAL ITU?!" tanya Reizato yang membuat semua mata orang terbelalak.

"Cih, aku tak butuh _klise_mu!" bantah Yoshino.

"Itu bukan _klise_, ITU KENYATAAN!" bantah Reizato dengan cepat. "Jika kau kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubahnya, sama saja kau lari dari kenyataan, sama saja kau lari dari takdir yang akan datang, dan sama saja kau... menoleh terus ke belakang!" lanjutnya.

"Nii-san..." Yukari hanya memebelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Hm, kau benar Reizato, ini sama saja lari dari takdir." Ucap Yoshino sambil memejamkan mata. "Tapi, apa kau tahu kenapa kartu ini ada?" tanyanya yang kini membuka mata dan menunjukan kartu Persona tersebut. "Kartu ini ada, karena untuk di gunakan..." lalu memakai topengnya kembali setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. "Norn, BEREVOLUSILAH MENJADI CRHONOS!" kartupun di lempar ke arah Norn, sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Norn.

_WUSH!_

Bersamaan dengan datangnya sebuah badai besar yang mengelilingi Norn. Membuat semua Persona yang tadinya ada sekarang kembali kedalam pemiliknya dan membuat rok Kizuka, Sayu dan Yukari sedikit terangkat.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan yang berusaha mati-matian menahan rok mereka tersebut agar tak terangkat.

"YOSHINO HENTIKAN! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT ROKKU TERANGKAT! APA KAU MAU KUBUNUH?" ancam Kizuka yang terus menahan roknya tersebut.

"NII-CHAN HENTIKAN! DI SINI ADA REI-KUN! AKU TAK MAU REI-KUN BERTAMBAH BENCI PADAKU KARENA HAL INI!" teriak Sayu yang juga menahan roknya.

"SIAPAPUN KAU CEPAT HENTIKAN! AKU TAK MAU TERUS-TERUSAN BEGINI!" teriak Yukari yang melakukan hal sama tersebut.

"GYAAAAAA! MATAKU PERIH! MATAKU PERIH!" teriak Reizato dan Minato sambil memegang mata mereka yang perih karena telah menonton TV dengan jarak 1 Cm(?).

"Jangan di contoh ya, kalau nonton Tv itu jaraknya lebih dari 30 Cm" jelas Author di depan Tv anda.

"BERISIK LOE!" teriak anda sambil menendang Author yang berada di dalam Tv anda hingga pecah.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Yoshino tertawa jahat. Perlahan-lahan cahaya yang menyelimuti Norn tersebut telah merubah dirinya menjadi bentuk robot berwajah jam yang ada di kartu Persona tersebut. Bersamaan dengan selesainya berubahan bentuk Norn, badai besarpun berhenti.

'_**Thou... Art i... and i... Thou'  
>'From the sea of soul... i come...'<br>'My name Chronos... the personification of time and the lord of the Zodiac'**_

Ucap Chronos dengan merentangkan ke dua tangannya, menunjukan kewibawaannya dan kekuasaannya.

"I-itu... Chronos!" ucap Sayu yang tak percaya.

.

**Unknown Place**

"Terlambat..." Ribbon menutup matanya yang bersinar pelangi tersebut. seakan pasrah ketika melihat kejadian tersebut di balik layar laptopnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia kemudian tersenyum dan membuka matanya yang bersinar pelangi tersebut. "Tapi, bukankah kata orang yang namanya masa depan bisa di ubah?" lalu kembali menonton kejadian yang dihadapi sang pengguna Wild Card.

.

**Velvet Heaven**

Tieria hanya bisa melihat saja sama seperti Ribbon.

.

**Tartarus, Monad Block.**

**Lantai 10. **

"Yoshino!" Kizuka kini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat Persona Yoshino berubah bentuk menjadi Chronos.

Wajah Yoshino _Close Up_ di layar. "Sekarang, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku selama Chronos... masih menyatu dengan Personaku, HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Yoshino dengan nada jahat yang semakin lama semakin keras. "Sekarang, aku akan membuka portal menuju masa lalu untuk menghentikan takdir yang kejam ini!" lanjutnya dan bersiap memerintahkan Chronos untuk membuka portal menuju masa lalu.

Bisakah Reizato dan semua orang yang ada di sana bersatu menghentikan Yoshino? Apakah ini akhir dari cerita petualangan kakak Yukari setelah mengetahui isi kontraknya tersebut?

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><em>Maaf terlalu bosanin ceritanya. Karena entah kenapa saya menjadi pusing dan hanya sedikit membuat lanjutannya, mungkin gara-gara saya buat fict Gaje berjudul<em>_** Tong Fang**__ kali ya?_

Terima kasih untuk:

**IarIz: **nanti di jawab di chapter depan.

**Ajibana Aiko: **Nanti anda akan tahu di chapter berikutnya

**AOKHS: **ya nanti akan ada pertarungan antar sesama Yukari di bagian dimana tim SEES di jebak oleh Shadow Lover dan dimana Minato dan Yukari 1 kamar. *Spoiler*

**KagaHinaSato: **Persona Messiahnya tadi di tinggal Minato waktu berhadapan sama Mark Evans tadi di chapter kemarin, jadinya nggak bisa ngeluarin Messiah lagi. Dan Minato adalah Minato Arisato, bukan jelmaan siapapun karena sifatnya yang pendiam, pintar dan memiliki paras wajah yang ganteng.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca cerita saya, tolong di

_**Review ya**_


	28. Chapter 28: Goodbye My Goddes

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya production, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__ Norn kini telah berevolusi menjadi Chronos. Bisakah semua orang menghentikan perbuatannya? Dan juga apakah ini akhir dari kontrak Reizato?_

* * *

><p><strong>Selasa23/06/2009, Dark Hour.**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge.**

Semua orang duduk dengan perasaan yang masih gelisah, terus bertanya di masing-masing pikiran mereka. Kenapa mereka lama? Apakah mereka berhasil? Apakah Yukari dan Selena berhasil mereka selamatkan? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini. Tiba-tiba Junpei berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Seperti kesal karena menunggu 2 orang yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Hah?" Tiba-tiba Fuuka-yang dari tadi duduk dan diam sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya, berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membuat semua orang menatapnya karena heran, seperti baru mendapatkan firasat yang tak enak untuk dimakan tentunya. #Plak

"Ada apa, Yamaghisi?" panggil Mitsuru.

Wajah Fuuka terlihat pucat. "Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura besar yang tak tertandingin yang keluar dari dalam Tartarus" jelasnya, membuat semua orang berdiri karena kaget.

"Ya-Yang benar?" Junpei kelihatan tak percaya. Fuuka mengangguk. "Apakah itu dari musuh atau mereka berdua?" tanyanya yang ingin tahu secara terperinci.

"Ini bukan dari Reizato-kun dan Arisato-kun, tapi... ini dari orang lain yang tidak kukenal. Sepertinya dari musuh!" Semua yang mendengar hal tersebut yang telah keluar dari mulut Fuuka, semakin gelisah.

Akihiko menoleh ke arah Mitsuru. "Mitsuru!" teriaknya seperti mau meminta perintah dari gadis berambut merah Crimson.

Mitsuru memejamkan mata sebentar seperti berpikir dan setelah itu membuka matanya dengan tajam. "Baiklah!" semua yang mendengarnya mulai bersemangat. Mereka semua membawa peralatan masing-masing dan pergi menuju Tartarus.

.

_**~Chapter 28: Goodbye my Goddes~**_

**Selasa/23/06/2009, Dark Hour.**

**Tartarus, Monad Block lantai 10.**

Yoshino yang berhasil mengendalikan Chronos, tertawa. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dengan begini... aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah jalannya takdir kejam yang di berikan oleh Tuhan yang kalian banggakan! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" suaranya menggema di setiap sudut ruangan tersebut, dengan membawa aura kuat yang aneh.

"Onii-chan! Kumohon hentikan semua ini!"

"Yoshino, Hentikan! kau kali ini sudah kelewatan! Kumohon, hentikan!"

Sayu dan Kizuka berusaha menghentikan Yoshino dengan nada memohon dan air mata yang membasahi pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Hentikan? Hentikan apa? Aku belum mulai!" jelas Yoshino. "Dan sekarang... AKANKU MULAI!" lalu menyuruh Chronos untuk membuat sebuah portal kecil dan perlahan-lahan menjadi besar.

"Rei-kun, tolong hentikan Nii-chanku! Tapi tolong jangan bunuh dia!" Sayu akhirnya memohon kepada Reizato yang ada di sebelahnya. Reizato yang melihat itu menggangguk dan menyuruh Joker untuk terbang mengalahkan Chronos. Sambil di temani oleh Orpheus, Atropos, Io dan Andromeda.

Yoshino sedikit menoleh ke arah belakang, menyadari kedatangan Persona-Persona yang mau menghancurkan rencananya. "Hm, kalian semua mau mencegahku? Oh tidak bisa~" sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, Chronos berhenti membuat portal dan maju menghadap 5 Persona tersebut. "Takdir kalian, kini aku yang menentukan!" teriaknya.

"Semua bersiap!" teriak Kizuka yang kini ikut kelompok Reizato.

"Oryaaaaaa!" Joker menebas Chronos.

"_Hyper Clock up_!"

[Hyper Clock Up!]

Sebuah cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuh Yoshino dan Chronos.

_SLASH!_

_Wush!_

Namun di saat bersamaan, Chronos dan Yoshino menghilang setelah hampir terkena tebasan Joker. Membuat Reizato kaget beserta semua orang terkejut dan mencari Chronos juga Yoshino.

"Lemah..." Sebuah bisikan terdengar di belakang telinga Reizato, yang tak lain berasal dari Yoshino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Begitu juga Chronos yang berada di balik punggung Joker.

"apa?" Reizato dengan cepat membalik badan ke belakang, namun sebuah tendangan dari Yoshino tepat mengenai perutnya dan membuat dirinya kesakitan hingga jatuh berlutut . "AAARGH!" Lalu memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

_BUK!_

Begitu juga dengan Joker yang di pukul oleh Chronos di perutnya setelah Choronos berhasil menunduk untuk menghindari tebasan Joker dan berhasil membuat baju besi Joker hampir retak.

"Rei-san!" Minato berlari ke arah Yoshino dan mencoba untuk menusuknya. Di ikuti dengan Orpheus yang memainkan harpahnya dengan menggunakan pedang di tangannya bagai memainkan sebuah biola untuk menciptakan api besar dan di tembakan ke arah Chronos.

"Hm," Yoshino kembali menghilang dalam sekejap dan membuat mata Minato melebar karena kaget setelah hampir menusuk Yoshino dari belakang. Bersamaan dengan Chronos yang berhasil menghindari bola api raksasa tersebut hingga bola itu menabrak lantai dan meledak.

"Dimana dia?" Minato kemudian menoleh ke segala arah sambil memutar –mutar tubuhnya.

"Rei-kun!"

"Nii-san!"

Sayu dan Yukari berlari ke arah Reizato.

"Tenanglah, kami akan menyembuhkanmu!" ucap mereka sambil berusaha menyembuhkan perut Reizato.

"Se-selena... Onii-chanmu kuat banget..." ucap Reizato dngan lemah sambil menahan sakit.

"Ma-maafkan Onii-chanku..." Sayu membuang pandangannya karena nama aslinya masih tidak di sebut oleh Reizato.

"Orpheus-Apsaras, Candeza!" Minato mengeluarkan Fussion skill Candezanya lagi agar semua orang yang ada di sana dapat bergerak dengan ringan. Tapi itu telah menguras banyak tenaganya hingga membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur karena kelelahan dan jatuh berlutut sambil menyanggah dirinya dengan cara menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai.

"Hey-hey, hati-hatilah menggunakan Skill. Kau bisa kelelahan karenanya sampai mati." ucap Yoshino yang berada tepat di hadapan Minato sesaat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Diam kau!" Minato mencoba menusuk pedangnya ke arah Yoshino.

"Hehehehe..." Namun dengan cepat, Yoshino berhasil menghindar. "Tidak kena!" ejeknya.

"Yoshino!" Kizuka menembak Yoshino dengan pistol di kedua tangannya sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya.

_Cklik_

_DHRO-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_Wush!_

Namun sekali lagi Yoshino menghilangkan diri dengan cepat. Kizuka sudah berada tepat di depan Minato. "Bodoh! Kau seharusnya memperhatikan tenagamu sebelum memakai Skill yang dapat menguras banyak tenaga!" teriaknya pada Minato. Lalu memberi Minato sebuah botol berisi air berwarna kuning, "Ini tangkap dan minum!".

Minato menangkap botol itu yang bertuliskan _Extra Joss _ dan langsung meminumnya. "hah~, terimakasih. Kini kelelahanku sedikit menghilang." ucapnya setelah menghabiskan isi botol tersebut dan kembali berdiri. Namun kizuka tidak membalas ucapan tersebut dan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari Yoshino.

"Yoshino tunjukan dirimu jika kau bukan seorang pengecut!" teriak Kizuka yang sedang mencoba memancing Yoshino.

"Kau benar Kizuka, aku memang seorang pengecut." Suara Yoshino terdengar berada di belakang Kizuka, sehingga membuat Kizuka dengan cepat membalikan badan. Namun tidak ada Yoshino di belakangnya. "Seorang pengecut yang lari dari takdir untuk mengubah hidupnya yang kejam ini!" Chronos muncul di hadapan Atropos dan dengan cepat memukul perut Atropos dengan keras hingga pukulan tersebut terasa pada pemilik Atropos yaitu Kizuka.

"Ugh!" Kizuka langsung terjatuh pingsan dan Atropos menghilang.

"Dan karena itulah, akan ku ubah takdir yang kejam ini dengan kembali ke masa lalu." Jelas Yoshino yang mucul di hadapan tubuh Kizuka.

"Orpheus!" Orpheus mengayunkan Persona Gearnya ke arah Chronos, bersama Minato yang mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali tapi .

"Kemudian, akan kujalani masa lalu yang ku ubah itu untuk masa depan yang cerah" Yoshino menghindari tusukan Minato dengan Skill Hyper Clock Up-nya dan dengan cepat menendang perut Minato dengan lututnya hingga membuat Minato berteriak kesakitan dan terlempar ke belakang. Namun dengan reflesk, Minato menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai agar tidak jatuh. Orpheus yang mengayukan Persona Gearnya yang berupa sebuah pedang, juga terkena tinju Chronos dan terhempas ke bawah hingga menabrak lantai.

"Argh! Uhuu-uhuk..." Minato tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan jatuh berlutut. Darah yang belepotan di mulutnya, di hapusnya dengan tangannya.

"Minato!" Yukari menghampiri Minato. Tapi tiba-tiba Yoshino menghadang Yukari.

"Karena itulah, mungkin di sebut tujuan mulia" ucap Yoshino yang merentangkan tangannya ke depan. "Jadi, kalian yang mencoba menghalangi tujuanku, kemungkinan kecil tak akan berhasil!" kemudian sebuah es membekukan kaki Yukari.

Yukari mencoba bergerak, namun gagal. "Kakiku tidak bisa di gerakan" teriaknya.

"Yu-Yukari!" Minato berjalan mendekati Yukari. Namun Yoshino menghadang Minato dari samping.

"Dan benar saja, kalian tidak dapat mencegahku" Yoshino langsung memukul perut Minato lagi sampai pada akhirnya Minato memutahkan banyak darah dan pingsan di atas lantai berceceran darah.

"Hentikan! Jangan lukai Minato!" Yukari kembali berusaha meraih tangan Minato di hadapannya namun gagal.

"Onii-chan, Hentikan! Jika tidak, aku akan melawan dirimu!" Andromeda mengayunkan rantainya layaknya cambuk untuk mencambuk Andromeda. Tapi Chronos berulang-ulang berhasil menghindari cambukan tersebut. Chronos kemudian memakai Skill Bufunya untuk membekukan kaki Sayu sama seperti Yukari. "Tidak! Aku juga tidak dapat bergerak!" Sayu mencoba bergerak namun gagal.

Yoshino kemudian berada di hadapan semua orang. "Karena itulah, Akan ku rubah masa lalu kita untuk hari esok yang cerah!" sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya dengan gagah berani.

"Ni-Nii-chan...!" Sayu hanya bisa memandang tajam ke arah kakaknya.

"Masa depan yang cerah, heh? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reizato yang perlahan bangkit, entah mengapa tiba-tiba tertawa jahat.

Yoshino kemudian menoleh ke arah Reizato. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya dengan jengkel.

Reizato kemudian membenarkan topi Fedora hitamnya di atas topeng _Kamen Rider Joker,_kemudian menunjuk Yoshino dengan tangan kanannya sambil menghadapkan badannya ke samping dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau, Tidak akan mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah melalui hal bodoh seperti itu!" Reizato kemudian berjalan ke arah Yoshino. "Masa depan yang cerah, di dapatkan melalui usahamu menjalani hidup ini! Bukan melalui jalan dimana kau mengubah masa lalu!" Reizato kemudian melempar kartu Tarot Arcana Star ke arah Joker. Dua buah cakar lipat terpasang di kedua tangannya dan kini terbuka. Reizato kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dan juga, kau seharusnya menjadi teladan yang baik bagi adikmu, Sayu." Kemudian meremas kartu Tarot Arcana Fool yang dapat memunculkan pedang putih di tangan kanannya.

Sayu yang mendengar nama aslinya di sebut, hanya bisa terkejut.

"DIAM KAU! KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU TENTANG HIDUPKU, JANGAN MENASEHATIKU?" teriak Yoshino.

[Hyper Clock Up!]

Setelah Chronos mengatakan hal tersebut, Yoshino dan Chronos menghilang dari pandangan Reizato.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG HIDUPMU!" teriak Reizato dan bersiap meniru Skill Hyper Clock Up milik Chronos.

[Paste Mind! Hyper Clock Up!]

Setelah Joker mengatakan hal tersebut sama seperti Chronos, Reizato dan Joker akhirnya ikut-ikut menghilang.

_TRANG!_

_DHOR-DHOR!_

_BRUAK!_

_WUSH!_

Dua buah siluet hitam saling bertabrakan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bersama dua buah siluet besar di atas mereka yang juga saling bertabrakan dengan keras.

.

"TAPI, KAU ADALAH ONII-CHANNYA SAYU, JADI LIHATLAH JUGA HIDUP ADIKMU!" Reizato melanjutkan perkataanya sambil bertarung dengan Yoshino.

"AKAN KU HANCURKAN KAU, SETELAH ITU, AKU AKAN KEMBALI KE MASA LALU UNTUK MEMBUAT MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH BAGI ADIKKU!" teriak Yoshino sambil berusaha menembak Reizato dengan Revolvernya tapi tak kena karena reflek Reizato sangat tinggi setelah mendapatkan skill Candeza dari Minato.

"SUDAHKU BILANG! MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH DI DAPAT DARI HASIL JUANG DIRIMU UNTUK MENJALANI HIDUP INI! APALAGI ADIKMU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN USAHAMU!" teriak Reizato yang terus mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Yoshino.

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA SEMUA KEBOHONGANMU! KETIKA TAKDIRNYA KU UBAH, DIA PASTI SENANG!" Chronos berhasil memukul perut Joker, bersamaan itu juga Yoshino tersebnyum di balik topeng dan Reizato tengah memegang perutnya untuk menahan rasa sakit serangan Chronos. "HAHAHAHA! Sudah kubilangkan, usaha orang yang menggagalkan rencanaku tak akan berhasil!" ejek Yoshino.

"urgh!" Reizato memuntahkan darah dari balik topengnya hingga darah berlepotan di sekitar mulutnya akibat tinju yang menyakitkan tersebut. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, Reizato tersenyum licik di balik topengnya. "ini saatnya!" membuat Yoshino yang mendengar hal itu berhenti tersenyum.

_SLASH! _

Joker berhasil mencakar tubuh Chronos dengan dua buah cakar lipat di kedua tangannya. Membentuk huruf 'X' di perutnya. Membuat Yoshino merasa kesakitan di perutnya, tapi di tengah-tengah itu dia tersenyum karena menganggap remeh luka tersebut.

"Argh... luka ini memang benar-benar sakit. Tapi, karena aku memiliki skill Regeneration tingkat 3, maka akan sembuh dengan sendirinya" jelas Yoshino. Sebuah cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuh Chronos dan menutupi luka perutnya. "HAHAHAHAHA!" dia kembali tertawa.

"Hm, memang benar skill Regenerationmu itu tinggi dan dapat menyembuhkan luka dalam sekejap. Tapi, bisakah Skillmu tersebut dapat menghilangkan racun dari dalam tubuhmu?" tanya Reizato yang membuat Yoshino kaget.

"A-apa? ugrh! Uhuk-uhuk..." Yoshino kemudian membuka topengnya dan memuntahkan darah di tanganya. "Ra-Racun? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoshino yang kaget. Efek Hyper Clock Up untuk kedua orang tersebut menghilang.

.

"Sejak kapan kau melakukannya? Apa mungkin..." Yoshino segera tersadar. "Uhuk-uhuk..." dan kembali memuntahkan darah sampai dirinya terjatuh berlutut.

"Ya benar, cakar lipat Joker memiliki Ailment khusus di kedua belah cakarnya yaitu, Ailment Poison!" ucap Reizato. Tidak lama kemudian dia terjatuh berlutut dan memegang lantai agar tidak tersungkut ke tanah.

"Apa jangan-jangan saat menerima pukulanku tadi, kau..." Yoshino tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Reizato membuka topengnya lalu menjatuhkannya di lantai dan tersenyum ke arah Yoshino setelah memakai kembali topi Fedora hitamnya. "Ya benar, aku memang sengaja untuk menerima pukulanmu agar bisa menyerangmu. Dan aku akui, tinju Chronos tadi sangat dashyat. Tapi, untuk orang sombong seperti dirimu, tinju begini saja, tidak dapat menghentikanku!" lalu kembali berdiri.

Sayu dan Yukari yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Uhuk-uhuk." darah kembali keluar dari mulut Yoshino. "Aku... tidak boleh kalah... di sini, aku... harus kembali... ke masa la... lu... uhuk-uhuk." Yoshino berusaha kembali berdiri, di temani dengan hiasan cairan merah lengket di permukaan bibirnya, serta ke adaan Chronos yang mulai bersiap untuk menghilang karena keadaan tuannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pertarungannya. Sayu yang melihat kondisi buruk kakaknya, mulai khawatir. "A-aku... uhuk-uhuk, harus... KEMBALI KE MASA LALU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH DEMI SAYU!"

"ONII-CHAN HENTIKAN!"

Yoshino menoleh ke arah. "Sa-Sayu... uhuk-uhuk..." Terilhat Sayu menampakan expresi kesedihan mendalam di wajahnya. Butir-butir air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya, membuat matanya sedikit bengkak karena menangis.

"Kumohon... Onii-chan berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, hiks... meski setiap malam aku selalu mengenang mereka sampai menangis, tapi kini... hiks... sekarang ada Rei-kun yang menemaniku." Sambil terus menangis hingga kelopak matanya makin bengkak, Sayu terus menjelaskannya. Dia lalu menyeka air matanya. "Dan itu saja, sudah merasa cukup bagiku, jika ada Rei-kun yang selalu menemaniku. Di tambah sekarang dengan ke hadiran Onii-chan. Jadi, hentikan perbuatan bodoh ini, Onii-chan!" lanjutnya sambil menahan air mata yang mau keluar.

Reizato kemudian teringat ketika Sayu menangis sambil memeluk kotak peti yang kini hancur sebelum kejadian dimana Minato pernah di culik oleh Miku gara-gara mengira Minato adalah Kaito.

"Sa-Sayu uhuk-uhuk... kau pasti berbohongkan!" bantah Yoshino yang mendengarnya.

Reizato yang mendengar perkataan Yoshino, mendekatinya. "Kau...!" lalu memukul wajahnya dengan keras sekali sampai darah kembali keluar dari mulut pria berwajah mirip _Lockon Stratos _tersebut, di saat bersamaan dengan Joker yang memukul wajah Chronos. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI ADIKMU SENDIRI! BUKANKAH DIA SUDAH BILANG PADAMU, DIA TIDAK INGIN KAU MELANJUTKAN HAL BODOH INI LAGI!" Menarik kerah bajunya, Reizato berteriak di depan wajah Yoshino yang hampir tak berdaya.

"Rei-kun HENTIKAN, INI SEMUA SUDAH CUKUP! REI-KUN!" Sayu mencoba menghentikan Reizato, tapi Reizato tidak mau mendengar.

Reizato kemudian memegang wajah Yoshino dan memaksanya menoleh ke arah sekitar. "COBA LIHATLAH SEKITARMU!" pintanya.

Yoshino melihat sekitarnya, di matanya terdapat Kizuka yang pingsan sambil menyebut namanya. Lalu Yukari yang kini bisa bergerak dan mencoba membangunkan Minato yang terus tak sadarkan diri sambil menangis. Dan terakhir adalah Sayu yang kembali menumpahkan tetesan kesedihan.

"MEREKA MENDERITA KARENA DIRIMU! APAKAH INI MASA DEPAN YANG KAU INGINKAN!" Reizato berteriak keras sekali lagi di wajah Yoshino. "Tengoklah Kizuka-nee, walau kau telah menghianatinya, tapi dia tulus mencintaimu. Apakah kau ingin membuang perasaan seseorang yang telah mencintaimu?" sambil menunjuk ke arah Kizuka, Yoshino sedikit membelalakan matanya. "Lalu lihatlah Sayu, adik kandungmu yang kini tengah menangis kembali hingga matanya bengkak. Apa kau mau membuat wajah cantik Sayu tinggal sejarah?" Yoshino kini melebarkan matanya, memandang Sayu yang membuang pandangan darinya. "Lalu terakhir, lihatlah 2 orang idiot di sana yang mereka kira diri mereka adalah Romeo dan Juliet. Juliet yang di sana adalah adik perempuanku dan Romeo yang tengah pingsan di sana adalah seorang pemalas yang sebenarnya pura-pura pingsan agar bisa tidur di atas pangkuan adiku." Sambil menunjuk ke arah Yukari dan Minato dan menjelaskannya dengan suara yang dapat di dengar oleh mereka, Minato yang ketahuan bahwa aksinya tersebut telah di ketahui oleh Reizato, bergidik gemetaran karena dirinya merasa ada tatapan membunuh yang di lancarkan ke arahnya dan itu tak lain dan tak bukan oleh Yukari. Sementara Yoshino yang mendengarnya malah Sweatdrop, tidak jadi terharu.

("Oh tidak, AUTHOR! KENAPA KAU MEMBERI COBAAN YANG BERAT PADAKU INI! Protagonis Persona 3 yang cakep, imut and Sekseh gene?") teriak Minato dalam hati.

"Mi~Na~To~!" Yukari mendeathglare wajah Minato dengan sepenuh hati yang masih pura-pura pingsan.

("O-oh... lebih baik aku bangun seperti habis tidur") Minato akhirnya membuka mata secara perlahan, lalu menguap. "Hoawm..." mengucek mata dan melihat sekitar lalu tersenyum ke arah Yukari. "Pagi Yukari..." dengan senyum manis tentunya dan menunjukan sisi Baby Facenya.

"KYAAAAAA MINATO!" Yukari langsung pingsan setelah melihat wajah Minato yang imut.

"Cepat sekali marahnya habis!" teriak Reizato yang terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hey kau uhuk-uhuk... bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? Aku ingin memeluk adikku yang kini menangis." Dengan nada malas, Yoshino memohon kepada Reizato. Bersamaan itu juga, Chronos menghilang.

Reizato melepaskan cengkraman tersebut. Setelah itu, Sayu yang dapat bergerak, berlari ke arah Yoshino dan memeluknya.

"Onii-chan!" Yoshino dengan lemah menerima pelukan adiknya tersebut. Dirasa pelukan tersebut begitu kuat karena dia sendiri dalam ke adaan lemah akibat efek dari racun yang tidak dapat di sembuhkan.

"Sayu... ma-maafkan aku... Sayu... telah membuat dirimu... terus menangis hari ini..." air mata menetes dari kelopak mata Yoshino dan membasahi bahu Sayu.

"Aku maafkan, sebagai gantinya, Onii-chan harus jujur dan tidak boleh berbohong padaku lagi!" teriak sayu di telinga Yoshino hingga budek.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong lepaskan, ada yang harus Nii-chan lakukan." Yoshino melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menghampiri Kizuka yang masih pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian, dia akhirnya berlutut di hadapan Kizuka. "Maaafkan aku Kizuka, uhuk-uhuk... aku tidak bisa mengemalikan ke dua orang tuamu juga" penyesalanlah yang telah dia rasakan sesudah rencana yang dia simpan telah gagal, sekali lagi meneteskan butiran air matanya hingga mengenai pipi Kizuka.

Perlahan-lahan mata Kizuka terbuka, terlihat di hadapannya wajah seseorang yang di cintainya tersenyum lemah berlepotan darah. "Yoshino..." Kizuka membelalakan matanya. Dengan secepat mungkin, dia berdiri lalu menodongkan pistolnya dengan reflek. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mulai mencermati kondisi Yoshino, lalu melihat sekitarnya yang menandakan selesainya pertarungan tersebut. Tapi, dia masih tetap mengarahkan pistolnya pada Yoshino.

Yoshino kembali berdiri dalam keadaan lemah, "Ki... Zuka... uhuk-uhuk... maafkan aku...".

Kizuka tidak merespon, dia masih tetap menodongkan pistolnya.

"Ini semua salahku, aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia Kizuka-chan. Tapi... sepertinya dari awal aku memang salah dan tidak pantas untukmu. Aku telah membohongimu selama ini dan juga, maafkan aku telah membuatmu menangis... uhuk-uhuk..." sambil menahan rasa sakit dari dalam racunnya, Yoshino mengatakan semua hal tersebut tanpa jeda. Dengan menolehkan pandangannya di atas lantai yang berlumuran darah, dia sepertinya telah menyesali semua ini. "Maafkan aku Kizuka, Jika kau mau menembakku, silahkan. Karena aku... Karena aku sekarang tidak pantas untukmu lagi. Bunuhlah aku jika kau mau dan siksalah aku sesuka hatimu sampai kau puas... uhuk-uhuk..." Mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, itulah yang di lakukan Yoshino setelah mengucapkan semua kalimat tersebut.

"Yoshino..."

Yoshino mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan cepat, Kizuka mengulum bibir Yoshino. Membersihkan darah yang telah mengotori mulut Yoshino. Semua yang melihat itu kecuali Reizato yang sudah sekarat akibat melihat hal tersebut, hanya terkejut. Begitu juga Yoshino yang terkejut ketika hal itu menimpa dirinya secara langsung.

Kizuka kemudian memundurkan wajahnya setelah melakukan hal tersebut dan memandang wajah Yoshino dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Yoshino masih tetap terdiam, berusaha mencerna dengan otaknya kejadian yang baru saja di alami barusan.

"Jika kau mau aku maafkan, jangan lari dari takdir lagi, oke?" bujuk Kizuka sambil memegang pipi Yoshino dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Dan jangan pernah... berbohong padaku..." lanjutnya, berbisik di telinga Yoshino.

"Baik..." Yoshino membalas pelukan tersebut dengan lemah.

Reizato menoleh ke arah Minato. "Minato, pakai Apsaras dan gunakan Posumudi untuk menghilangkan racun yang berada dalam tubuh Onii-channya Sayu!" dengan nada lemas karena sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat efek tinju Chronos yang masih terasa dan juga melawan Phobianya tersebut. Sayu yang menyadari hal itu, segera menyebuhkan Reizato. Minato segera mengganti Orpheus dengan Apsaras untuk menyembuhkan racun dari dalam tubuh Yoshino. Tidak lama setelah Yoshino sembuh dan berhenti memeluk Kizuka.

.

"Ayo kita pulang, Yoshino..." Kizuka menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo..." Ketika Yoshino menerima uluran tangan Kizuka,

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

Dari arah belakang, tiga butir peluru menembus punggung Kizuka. Membuat Kizuka tanpa sengaja memuntahkan darah ke wajah Yoshino dan terjatuh tepat di pelukannya, membuat Yoshino secara reflek menangkapnya. Yoshino yang tadinya senang, kini shock dengan hal yang ada di depannya.

Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut ternganga sedikit sambil membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar. Berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat sekali lagi.

"Ki-Kizuka..." Yoshino yang masih belum mencerna seluruh kejadian tersebut karena shock, memandang Kizuka yang berlumuran darah di pelukannya. "Ki...zuka...?" tanyanya.

Kizuka yang dalam keadaan diantara sadar dan tak sadar, tersenyum lemah di pangkuan Yoshino dan memandang wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali dalam hidup ini. Dia lalu menyentuh pipi Yoshino dengan darah di telapak tangannya, mengotori pipi Yoshino dengan darahnya. Yoshino memegang tangan halus bening belumuran darah tersebut dengan tegangnya.

"Yo...shino..." dengan suara lemah, dengan senyum tipis yang terhiasi oleh darah, dan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Kizuka menyebut nama kekasihnya. Kata terakhir dalam hidupnya yang di ucapkan untuk orang yang di sayanginya. Dalam kegelapan yang telah menutup kelopak matanya yang indah. Tertidur dengan damai di dalam pelukan sang kekasih yang telah lama menipunya. Di atas penderitaan dunia yang harus di selesaikan oleh kekasihnya sendirian. Dan telah memberinya masa depan yang gelap.

Tangan yang telah di pegang erat olehnya, kini di lepasnya dan tergeletak kaku di atas lantai berdarah. Keputus asaan menghampiri Yoshino. Ditemani dengan luka jiwa yang menyelimuti matanya. Luka yang tak akan pernah bisa terhapus karena rasa bersalah yang mendalam di ufuk fajar. Dengan alunan melodi kematian yang telah mengambil nyawa sang kekasih.

"KIZUKA!"

Melihat itu, Yukari kemudian memendamkan wajahnya di dada Minato, tidak tahan melihat kejadian naas di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Sayu yang sedih melihat kakaknya kehilangan orang yang paling berharga di hadapannya. Minato hanya bisa terdiam dan memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat Yukari. Sedangkan Reizato, hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengepalkan tangannya, terlihat air mata membasahi pipinya.

"KIZUKA, BANGUNLAH! KIZUKA! BUKANKAH KITA AKAN PULANG BERSAMA DAN MENJALANI MASA DEPAN? KIZUKA?" teriakan marah bercampur sedih keluar dari Yoshino dengan wajah sedih yang telumuri oleh darah kekasih yang tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan setelah tu, terdengar suara tawa di sudut ruangan yang dapat di dengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang penembak yang ternyata adalah Shadow Reaper. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Shadow yang selalu di lawan oleh Minato dan teman-temannya jika terjebak dalam perangkapnya. Yakni Shadow Reaper yang di hadapan mereka, berjubah putih dengan di kelilingi rantai emas dan memegang dual Revolver emas.

"Reaper!" teriak Minato yang terkejut, namun dia akhirnya menyadari keanehan pada Reaper tersebut. "Apakah ini... the Great Reaper?" tanyanya.

[HAHAHAHA! Manuia memang lemah!] The Great Reaper tersebut tertawa dan dapat berbicara, membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali Yoshino yang masih memandang wajah Kizuka dengan tatapan kosong. [Perkenalkan, namaku Pluto. Aku datang hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu membunuh kalian semua yang ada di sini!] ucapnya.

"Diam..." Yoshino mengucapkannya dalam nada yang pelan, lalu memakai topengnya _Kamen Rider Kiva_ kembali.

["Hah? Kau bilang apa? tadi aku tidak dengar, mungkin karena kau menangis layaknya bayi ketika kau kehilangan bonekamu, HAHAHAHA!]" ejek Pluto.

"DIAM!" Yoshino mengambil pistol milik Kizuka dengan tangan kirinya dan mengambil Revolver Cerberusnya dengan tangan kanan. Dia lalu berdiri dan membidik Pluto dengan hawa pembunuh yang begitu kuat. "Kau... kau...!"

_JTAR!_

Chronos muncul kembali seperti sebelumnya. Namun kali ini di selimuti dengan aura hijau membara. Mata kanan Yoshino bersinar hijau hingga terbentuklah api hijau di matanya. "TAK AKANKU MAAFKAN!" dengan nada amarah yang di penuhi dendam, rasa benci yang menusuk jiwa karena di tinggal mati oleh sang dewi yang telah lama menemaninya. Akibat Takdir tak memihak siapapun. Meski akhirnya, takdir tersebut akan berakhir kepada kematian. "_LOCKON STRATOS! BIDIK DAN TEMBAK!_" di dalam sebuah kalimat sang penembak jitu _Calestial Being._ Menargetkan 1 halaman putih di hadapannya yang di sebut dengan the Great Reaper. Dengan memegang 2 senjata yang siap di tembakannya. Berharap setiap butir peluru dapat memuaskan nafsu dendam dan amarahnya.

_CKLAK!_

Walau dia tahu, dengan cara tersebut tak akan bisa mengembalikan kekasihnya.

_DHOR!_

_Goodbye My Goddes_

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga, walau saya dalam keadaan UAS. Maaf jika updatenya lama, soalnya habis menimbah ilmu dengan cara membaca novel <em>Highschool DXD<em>(yang berumur 17 ke bawah, jangan coba-coba membacanya).

Oke, bagaimana cara pengetikannya? saya mempelajarinya dari novel tersebut dan di tambah dari cerita para Author Fanfiction Indonesia semua. terima kasih semuanya, karena kalian, cerita ini berjalan walau di berakhir dengan sedih.


	29. Chapter 29: Break The Chain

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya production, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix. _

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Rencana yang gagal, masa depan yang gelap, dan amarah yang bercampur dendam. Itulah yang di rasakan Yoshino sang jelmaan Lockon Stratos saat ini. Mungkinkah ini dosa yang harus di tanggungnya atas perbuataannya selama ini? Dan semua itu tertuju pada satu halaman putih di hadapannya yang telah merenggut nyawa seseorang yang ada di hatinya._

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Hour, Tartarus.<strong>

**Entrance, lantai 1.**

Minako dan yang lainnya telah memasuki Entrance Tartarus.

"Baiklah, jadi mereka berada dimana sekarang?" Junpeipun bertanya pada Fuuka.

"Biarku cari, LUCIA!" Fuuka memanggil Lucianya dan berusaha mencari sang penculik yang mereka cari. [Urgh!] tiba-tiba kepala Fuuka terasa sakit.

"Ada apa Fuuka?" Minako begitu khawatir terhadap keadaan Fuuka.

[Aku merasakan keberadaan Shadow yang kuat di block Monad dan aku merasakan keberadaan Arisato-san dan lainnya disana] semua yang mendengar penjelasan Fuuka tersebut terkejut namun lega karena mereka masih hidup.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas menuju lantai Monad!" usul Akihiko namun di hentikan oleh Mitsuru.

"Tunggu Akihiko! Mereka berada di lantai Monad. Kau tahukan di lantai Monad terdapat Shadow-Shadow yang kuatnya bagaikan boss battle?" ujar Mitsuru yang mengigatkan kepada Akihiko peristiwa dimana ketika mereka memasuki pintu aneh menuju lantai Monad tersebut dan terjebak hingga melawan Shadow-Shadow terkuat Block Monad untuk berjuang keluar sampai stamina mereka semua terkuras habis dan pingsan. Untungnya mereka dapat kabur berkat bantuan Arisato bersaudara yang memakai Goho-M(?).

"Tapi!-" Akihiko berusaha protes. Tiba-tiba Fuuka merasakan sesuatu.

[Teman-teman, ada yang aneh dengan Shadow tersebut.]

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Fuuka menjadi bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Junpei.

[Aku merasaka bentuknya seperti Reaper, tapi auranya tidak sama dengan Reaper. Malah aura yang di keluarkannya hampir sama seperti Shadow Emperor dan Empress yang kalian lawan di sini.] teriak Fuuka.

"Apa?" teriak semuanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Shadow yang kuat itu seharusnya muncul pada saat bulan Purnama." Jelas Mitsuru yang sedang berpikir. "Yamaghisi, apa Arcana Shadow yang mirip Reaper tersebut?"

["Arcananya adalah... Tower."] jelas Fuuka.

"Begitu, berarti itu bukan Reaper ataupun Shadow yang harus kita lawan di bulan Purnama. Tapi Shadow yang mirip dengan Shadow yang kita lawan di atap asrama bulan lalu." Mitsurupun berpikir. ("Kenapa ada Shadow di atas Arcana Death seperti Temperance yang kami hadapi dan Devil yang dihadapi Arisato dan lainnya? seharusnya Shadow hanya memiliki maximal 13 Arcana saja.")

"Fuuka, bisakah kau hubungi mereka?" tanya Junpei.

[Tidak bisa, karena ada suatu penghalang di Block Monad] jawab Fuuka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 29: Break The Chain~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Tartarus, Monad Block.<strong>

**Lantai 10.**

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

Hujan peluru menghujani 'halaman putih' tersebut. "MATI KAU! MATI KAU! MATI KAUUUU!" di iringi teriakan kebencian yang di penuhi amarah dan dendam.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_Jrrrtt!_

_JTAR!_

_WUSH!_

Bersama sambaran halilintar raksasa yang menyambar 'halaman putih' tersebut dan di ikuti badai angin yang terus berhembus kencang ke arahnya. Namun 'halaman putih' yang di sebut sebagai The Great Reaper tersebut terlimdungi oleh dinding kaca orange tebal yang tidak dapat di tembus oleh semua serangan.

[HAHAHAHAHAHA...] Pluto The Great Reaper tertawa mengejek. [Asal kalian tahu manusia lemah, aku adalah makhluk yang sulit untuk di bunuh! Mengerti? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] jelasnya sambil tertawa. [Betapa nikmatnya melihat manusia yang menyedihkan sepertimu terkurung di dalam kegelapan selama-lamanya.] ejek Pluto yang mentertawai Yoshino.

"DIAM KAU! KAU... KAU HARUS KEMBALIKAN KIZUKA DENGAN NYAWAMU!" Aura pembunuh terus di keluarkan oleh Yoshino dan di arahkannya ke arah Pluto. Hujan peluru terus dia lontarkan, bersama petir yang menyambar ke arah Pluto. Tapi, itu semua tidak berpengaruh karena sebuah dinding kaca berbentuk bola telah melindungi tubuh Pluto.

"Rei-kun, kita harus membantu Onii-chanku!" Sayu memohon kepada Reizato yang terus terdiam melihat tubuh Kizuka yang kini tinggal jasadnya.

"Baiklah," dengan tatapan tajam yang di arahkannya ke arah Pluto, dia menjawab dengan penuh hasrat membunuh. "Minato!" Minato yang mendengar namanya di panggil, melepaskan pelukannya dari Yukari karena mengerti isyarat yang di berikan Reizato. Yaitu, melawan the Grim Reaper di hadapan mereka.

"Aku juga akan bantu!" ujar Yukari yang juga ingin bertarung melawan Reaper tersebut.

"Yukari, sebaiknya kau diam di sini!" pinta Minato.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka sama seperti sebelumnya..." Minatopun memotong ucapan Yukari sambil mengingat kejadian di Chapter 1. Dimana ketika Yukari menolongnya hingga tak sadarkan diri dan saat itulah Reizato mengeluarkan kekuatan yang mengerikan yang bisa saja melukai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itulah kenapa Minato menyuruh Yukari untuk tetap di belakang dan tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi malam ini, jika kekuatan aneh Reizato yang sama dimilikinya keluar.

Dan apakah jadinya jika dua kekuatan aneh mereka berdua keluar secara bersama-sama? Thanatos dan Ker. Dua jenis kematian berbeda.

Hal tersebutlah yang di jelaskan Igor kepada Minato dan Minako setelah Reizato meninggalkan Velvet room di Chapter 2.

"Ya... baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mensupport kalian dari belakang" ucap Yukari.

"Itu bagus dan Sayu, kau juga ikut mensupport kami dari belakang!" pinta Reizato.

"Iya." Sahut Sayu.

"PERSONA!" mereka berempatpun memanggil masing-masing mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo Minato!" ketika Reizato dan Minato maju. Tiba-tiba Yoshino menghentikan.

"BERHENTI KALIAN! INI URUSANKU!" teriaknya tanpa melepaskan pandangan membunuhnya pad Pluto.

"Tapi..." sebelum Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tiba-tiba saja dua Shadow berbentuk kastil jatuh tepat di hadapan mereka. Menghalangi mereka membantu Yoshino.

"Kalian urus saja 2 Shadow itu!" pinta Yoshino yang masih bertarung dengan Pluto. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai terdesak dan kelelahan. Meski skill Regenerate dan Invograte dengan cepat menutupi luka dan lelahnya tersebut. Tapi, kedua skill tersebut tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka jiwa yang telah menyelimuti dirinya.

[Sudah selesai?] tanya Pluto dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku... MASIH BELUM SELESAI!" diapun kembali membidikan dua senjata berbeda ke arah Pluto dan menembaknya.

_DHOR-DHOR-DHOR-DHOR!_

_CTING-CTING!_

Tapi beberapa peluru yang berbeda masih tetap tidak dapat menembus penghalang berbentuk bola kaca berwarna orange yang melindungi Pluto.

[HAHAHAHAHAHA! APA HANYA ITU SAJA KEMAMPUANMU! PANTAS SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGI GADISMU TERSEBUT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] tawa dan ejekan Pluto menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Menambah rasa benci dan luka hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Aura hijau yang menyelimuti Tubuh Chronos, warnanya semakin lama semakin tajam menusuk mata. "DIAM KAU!" Yoshino lalu memakai skill milik Chronos yaitu Hyper Clock up.

[Hyper Clock Up!] jarum jam yang ada di wajah Chronos berputar cepat searah jarum jam.

_Wush!_

Yoshino dengan kecepatan kilat memutari Pluto dan menembakinya beberapa kali. Berusaha mencari celah kelemahan perisai yang melindungi Pluto. Tapi ternyata hasilnya sia-sia saja. Peluru yang di tembakannya masih tetap tidak dapat menembus perisai tersebut. Yoshino yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung menghentikan skill Hyper Clock Up yang di aktifkannya.

"Cih, kalau begitu, CHRONOS!"

[Phanta Rei!] sekali lagi jarum jam yang ada di wajah Chronos berputar cepat searah jarum jam.

Sebuah pusaran angin yang dasyat muncul dari bawah lantai yang di injak Pluto dan menelannya. Berusaha mencabik-cabik tubuh Pluto dengan beberapa sayatan badai angin yang di buat oleh Chronos dan melontarkannya ke angkasa. Tapi, perisai yang melindungi Pluto telah menggagalkan usaha tersebut sampai badai besar yang melahapnya reda.

[Sia-sia saja kau melakukan semua hal itu manusia. Karena selama perisai ini melindungiku, kau tidak dapat menyerangku maupun menyentuhku!] ucap Pluto dari dalam bola perisai.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH! KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UNTUK KIZUKA!" Yoshino masih tetap menembaki Pluto, di temani dengan Chronos yang meninju-ninju perisai milik Pluto sambil memancarkan aura hijau tajam. Berharap perisai tersebut hancur dan dapat membunuh Pluto. Tidak lama kemudian, Yoshino kehabisan peluru.

[Membunuhku? HAHAHAHAHAHA justru aku yang akan membunuhmu. Kau manusia lemah tidak lain hanya seonggok daging basih di hadapanku. Aku sudah lelah bermain denganmu, sekarang gilirangku!] Pluto mengarahkan dua Revolver emasnya ke langit. [Vorpal Blade!] lalu menembakannya ke langit. Peluru yang di tembakannya tersebut memantul-mantul dan terus begitu hingga mengenai tubuh Chronos beberapa kali.

"Urgh!" rasa sakit yang di rasakan Chronos juga dapat di rasakan oleh Yoshino. "Chronos!"

[Hyper Clock Up!]

_Wush!_

Yoshino menghindari beberapa pantulan peluru dalam kecepatan tinggi.

[Hm, lumayan. Bagaimana kalau begini.] Pluto kembali menembakan peluru ke langit-langit. [Sukukaja!] mata Pluto bersinar kuning dan bersamaan itu juga sebuah sinar kuning menyelimuti tubuhnya. Menambah kecepatan dan keakuratan serangannya, sehingga beberapa peluru yang di pantulkannya tadi berhasil mengenai Chronos dan Yoshino. Apalagi peluru yang mengenai Yoshino telah mengenai kaki kirinya sehingga Skill Hyper Clock Up tidak dapat ia gunakan.

"Urgh!" Yoshino berusaha menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Tapi Skill Regenerate 3-nya telah menyembuhkan luka tersebut. "Chronos sekali lagi!"

[Hyper Clock up!]

_Wush!_

Sekali lagi Yoshino bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

[Oh, aku lupa jika kau memiliki skill Regenerate 3. Tapi, Skillmu tersebut tidak akan berpengaruh jika kau di telan dalam kegelapan!] Pluto kembali mengarahkan dua Revolver emasnya ke angkasa dan kali ini matanya bersinar ungu sekali lagi. [Mudoon!] dan menembakannya beberapa kali. Namun yang keluar bukanlah peluru, Tapi tiga buah api hitam yang melingkari tubuh Yoshino dan sebuah mantra yang terlukis di bawah kakinya.

"Apa ini?" Yoshino mencoba melepaskan diri dari lingkaran api hitam dan mantera hitam tersebut, namun gagal karena kakinya ditarik oleh lantai masuk ke dalam kegelapan secara perlahan-lahan. "Si-sial..." umpat Yoshino dengan nada kecil di saat dirinya sedikit demi sedikit tengah di makan kegelapan. "Masih Belum!" mengarahkan dua senjata tembaknya dan kembali menembaki Pluto namun Gagal.

[HAHAHAHA! Sia-sia saja kau wahai manusia yang lemah. Setelah giliranmu denganku selesai, giliran mereka.] ucap Pluto dengan nada menjengkelkan sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang berada di belakang Yoshino.

"Tidak akan!" Yoshino berusaha melepaskan diri dari kegelapan yang menarik kebawah tubuhnya namun gagal. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah jasad Kizuka yang mendingin dan beralaskan darah yang kini mulai mengering di bawah tubuhnya. "Kizuka..." Dia tengah mencoba memegang tangan kiri jasad tersebut dan berhasil. "Maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa... me... membalaskan kematianmu..." perlahan-lahan, kegelapan mulain menelan lehernya. Kini tersisa hanya kepala dan kedua tangannya yang memegang tangan kiri Kizuka.

"ONII-CHAN!"

Teriakan Sayu terdengar di telinganya. Yoshino kemudian menoleh ke arah adik kandungnya.

"Sayu... maafkan Onii-chan..." di tengah keadaan tersebut, Yoshino tersenyum lemah di balik topeng yang dapat di rasakan oleh Sayu.

"ONII-CHAN!" Sayu berusaha mendekati Yoshino, namun di cegat oleh Yukari.

"Sayu-chan jangan kesana! Disana berbahaya!" ucap Yukari namun Sayu tetap saja berontak.

"ONII-CHAN!" kembali, air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipi Sayu.

Yoshino kemudian membalik badan menghadap ke arah Pluto. "Tapi... sebelum itu..." melepaskan tangan Kizuka, lalu mengambil dua pistol dengan jenis yang berbeda di dekatnya dan membidik Pluto. "AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU!"

_Cklak!_

"HYAAAAAAAA!"

_DHOR!_

Dua buah peluru yang berbeda menyatu dan meluncur ke arah Pluto, berharap peluru tersebut dapat membunuh Pluto. Tapi... kenyataan berkata lain.

_Jtang!_

Dua peluru tersebut tidak bisa menembus perisai tersebut, malah membuat sedikit retakan saja. [Heh, hanya retak. Tapi sayang kau tidak dapat membunuhku, HAHAHAHAHA!] ejek dan tawa Pluto.

"Tidak..." Perlahan-lahan Yoshino Tertelan oleh kegelapan yang di iringi oleh tawa kenikmatan kematian. Dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal mata kanannya yang masih mengobarkan api hijau untuk bertahan dan dua tangannya yang sedang terjulur ke atas sambil memegang dua pistol berbeda. Tapi, kegelapan sudah menghampiri kesadarannya duluan hingga dirinya memejamkan mata kanannya. Bersama Chronos yang perlahan mulai menghilang. "Maafkan aku... Ki... zuka..."

"ONII-CHAN!"

.

**Unknown Place.**

Gelap, itulah yang dia rasakan ketika di telan oleh kegelapan.

"Dimana ini?" dia melihat sekitar dan akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya sudah termakan oleh kegelapan. "Benar juga, aku sudah di telan kegelapan dan itu berarti..." Yoshino kembali duduk memeluk lututnya, walau tanpa mata kanan yang masih belum termakan oleh kegelapan sepenuhnya. "...Aku sudah mati..." Diapun membuka topeng _Kamen Rider Kiva_nya lalu menatap langit walau di sana hanya ada kegelapan yang menyapanya. Tak lama setelah itu, air matanya mengalir keluar dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis, di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. "Maafkan aku... Kizuka, aku tidak bisa membalaskan... kematianmu..." lalu memendamkan kepalanya di dalam sela-sela kedua lutut kakinya yang dia peluk setelah membuang topengnya di atas lantai. Seakan-akan menyerah dalam hidup ini.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, turunlah sebuah kupu-kupu dengan sayap hijau bersinar terang bagai Bintang di hadapannya dan perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah sosok. Sosok wanita yang telah mati di hadapan Yoshino, sosok yang selalu mencintainya setulus hati. "Yoshino..." sosok itupun memanggil nama Yoshino yang kini putus asa. "Yoshino..." sekali lagi sosok itu memanggil namanya.

Yoshino perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa di hadapannya. "Kizuka?" ya, sosok itu tak lain adalah kekasihnya, Kizuka. "Kau datang untuk menjemputku?" tanya Yoshino yang kini berhenti menangis sambil tetap dalam posisi duduk memeluk kedua lututnya.

Kizuka lalu menarik tangan Yoshino untuk di ajak berdiri. Cengkraman kehangatan tangan Kizuka dapat di rasakan kedua tangan Yoshino. "Tidak," Kizuka berbicara, dengan nada datar. "Kau sebenarnya masih hidup." jelasnya.

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" tanya Yoshino.

"Ini..." Kizuka lalu membuka isi halaman buku bersampul biru velvet dan menunjukannya pada Yoshino tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoshino.

"Apa ini?" Yoshino mulai membaca isi halaman tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kontrak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini. Kutuntun 'Bintang' bersinar gelap di dalam gelapnya 'Waktu' yang dulu bersamanya, di bawah 'Cinta' dan 'Bulan'.<br>Dimana 'semua' yang tidak dia kenal di masa lalu, telah dia kenal di masa depan. Juga, 'Dosa' yang kini menjadi 'Kepolosan' di sampignya.  
>Dan aku, yang menjadi 'Waktu' baru baginya, akan membuat dirinya menjadi 'Matahari' sejati yang mendominasi dunia.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ini hanya kontrak. Tanda tanganilah." jelas Kizuka dengan nada lembut sambil memberi pena biru kepada Yoshino.<p>

Yoshino mengambil Pena tersebut, namun dia masih ragu-ragu untuk menandatangani Kontrak tersebut. "Kizuka, setelah aku selesai menandatangani kontrak ini, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyanya.

Kizuka tersenyum. "Itu adalah hal yang harus kau cari sendiri" ucapnya.

Yoshino kembali menatap Kontrak yang di pegang Kizuka. Dengan hati berdebar-debar, merasakan sensasi keraguan di dalam batinnya. Dia sepertinya tidak yakin untuk menandatangi Kontrak yang dia pegang. Tapi, hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk menandatangani kontrak tersebut.

Dia akhirnya mengambil pena biru yang berada di tengah halaman dan menandatangani Kontrak tersebut, lalu di kembalikannya.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Yoshino.

"Sekarang terimalah ini..." tiba-tiba kontrak yang di pegang oleh Kizuka melayang di depannya dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah kartu Tarot Arcana Fortune tanpa gambar Persona yang muncul di kartu tersebut. Kartu itupun masih tetap melayang sambil berputar secara perlahan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yoshino sekali lagi.

"Persona Gear, yang terlahir dari jiwaku." Jelas Kizuka yang membuat Yoshino tercekat dengan jawabannya.

Yoshino nampaknya kembali ragu-ragu untuk mengambil kartu tersebut. Tapi, hati kecilnya segera menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kartu tersebut. Namun karena keraguannya terlalu besar, diapun bertanya. "A-apa yang terjadi jika aku mengambil kartu ini, apa kau akan menghilang?" dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Kizuka hanya menunjukan senyumnya. "Tidak, karena aku akan selalu menunggumu..." ucapnya dan perlahan-lahan mendekati Yoshino dan menunjuk dada kekar pria tersebut. "Di hatimu..." lanjutnya.

Yoshino tersenyum. "Kizuka..." lalu memeluknya. "Aku pasti akan menyusulmu..." dan memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan suasana terakhir bersama kekasihnya di dalam dekapannya.

"Yoshino..." setetes air mata keluar dari mata Kizuka, membasahi pundak Yoshino. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Kizuka lenyap, menjadi kupu-kupu bersayap hijau bersinar terang yang terbang ke arah Kartu Tarot Arcana Fortune yang melayang di atasnya dan menyatu.

_CLINK!_

Mengeluarkan sinar hijau terang tapi tidak menyilaukan mata, meski sinar itu sangatlah terang bagai matahari. Kartu yang bersinar itupun turun di hadapan Yoshino.

"Kizuka..." Yoshino kemudian membuka matanya dan memandang tajam ke arah kartu di depannya tersebut yang masih bersinar. "TUNGGULAH AKU!" Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia mengambil Revolver miliknya dan pistol milik Kizuka secara bersamaan lalu membidik Kartu di hadapannya. "PERSONA GEAR!" diapun menarik pelatuk tersebut secara bersamaan. "AYO KITA LAKUKAN!"

_DHOR!_

_JTAR!_

__CLINK!__

Sinar hijau yang menyelimuti kartu tersebut semakin lama semakin terang, hingga membuat kegelapan di sekitar Yoshino lenyap.

.

[HAHAHAHA TERTELANLAH KAU OLEH KEGELAPAN HAHAHAHA!] Reaper palsu tertawa senang ketika melihat keadaan Yoshino yang tertelan oleh kegelapan. Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik 'Heartfull Cry'. [Apa? aura apa ini? Alunan musik apa ini?] Pluto tiba-tiba merasakan aura kuat yang berkumpul pada tubuh Yoshino yang hampir di telan kegelapan sambil mendengarkan alunan musik yang di mainkan seseorang.

"Aku... MASIH BELUM MAU MATI!" Mata kanan Yoshinopun terbuka dan memancarkan sinar hijau yang terang.

_CLINK!_

Dari dalam tanah kegelapan yang menelannya tersebut, cahaya hijau yang menyelimuti tubuhnya berhasil mengeluarkannya dari sana bagai kemunculan _Ultraman_ yang akan menghadapi monster. Sambil tetap menggenggam Revolver miliknya dan Pistol milik Kizuka.

_TAP!_

Yoshinopun mendarat tepat di depan Pluto dan membelakanginya, dengan kostumnya yang kini terang benerang. Bersama Chronos yang juga ikut besinar dan perlahan-lahan sinar tersebut mulai merubah bentuknya, dia melakukan Metamorphosis.

[Persona Metamorphosis!] terdengar suara berasal dari tubuh Chronos.

"Persona Metamorphosis, Icarus!" teriak Yoshino dengan mata kanan yang masih mengkobarkan api hijau di balik topengnya.

Cahaya hijau yang menyelimuti tubuh Chronospun telah merubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah makhluk berseragam pilot hijau tipis mirip seperti seragam pilot _Gundam_ _Calestial Being_ milik _Lockon Stratos. _Memiliki dua sayap hijau lebar di punggung. Memakai helm pilot dengan kaca hitam tebal menutupi wajahnya dan di dua sisi pinggangnya terdapat dua pistol FN 57. Makhluk yang bernama Icarus itupun merentangkan sayapnya dan mulai berbicara.

_**Thou... Art I... And I... Thou...  
>From the Sea... of Soul... I Come...<br>My Name is Icarus... The Human Wing...**_

Lalu Icarus menghempaskan sayapnya.

[A-apa?] Pluto yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi kaget. [Ini tidak mungkin! Kau seharusnya di telan oleh kegelapan dan mati!] protesnya, tidak terima dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sayang sekali ya hal ini mengejutkanmu, tapi takdir sepertinya memang tidak terima jika aku..." melepas topengnya dengan tangan kanan dan tersenyum ala _Lelouch Vi Britannia_ yang melepas topeng Zeronya. "Mati..." dengan menekankan nada licik di bagian akhir kata tersebut.

"Onii-chan!" Sayu yang melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba kembali tersenyum dan berhenti menangis karena kakaknya tidak jadi mati.

"Dia... bisa melenyapkan skill Mudoon, tidak dapat di percaya." Ucap Minato sambil bertarung dengan Shadow di depannya.

"Itu karena dia adalah Onii-channya Sayu!" teriak Reizato sambil menyerang Shadow dihadapannya tanpa ampun.

"Sekarang, giliranku untuk membunuhmu!" ucap Yoshino. "Jika takdir tidak keberatan..." lanjutnya dan kembal memakai topengnya.

[Hah, membunuhku, HAHAHAHAHA! Selama perisai kaca ini melindungiku, kau tak akan bisa membunuhku!] ucap Pluto sombong.

"Biarkan takdir... yang menentukan!" Mata kanan Yoshino tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah Kartu Tarot Arcana Fortune. Semua yang melihat itu, terkejut kecuali Pluto yang tidak tahu apa itu.

_Clink!_

"Itu..."

"Persona Gear!" Yoshino membidik kartu tersebut di hadapannya dengan Revolver dan pistol di tangannya. "Fortune, Dynames Arms!"

_Dhor!_

_CTAR!_

Kartu tarot arcana Fortune yang ada di depannyapun terpecah menjadi berkeping-keping dan pergi ke arah Icarus. Tubuh Icarus kembali di selimuti sinar dan perlahan-lahan cahaya itu menjadi armor hijau. Helm yang ada di kepalanya kini berubah menjadi kepala _Gundam Dynames. _Sayapnya juga ikut berubah menjadi sayap _Gundam Dynames_ yang biasa digunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Lalu kepingan cahaya tadi yang masih ada, menyatu di depan Icarus dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah senapan berlaras panjang. Kini bentuk Icarus berubah sepenuhnya menjadi wujud yang menyerupai _Gundam Dynames _lengkap dengan Senapan jarak jauhnya walau tanpa _GN Driver_ di punggungnya_._

"Icarus-Dynames!" ucap Yoshino.

"_GUNDAM_... _DYNAMES_! GYAAAAAA!" mata Reizato berbinar-binar ketika melihat sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal di hadapannya dan membuatnya lupa untuk marah. Persona Yoshino yaitu Icarus, berubah bentuk menyerupai bentuk Gundam Dynames ketika menerima Persona Gear pemberian mendiang Kizuka.

"Rei-san, bukan saatnya untuk terkagum-kagum!" teriak Minato yang selesai menghancurkan satu Shadow Kastil di hadapannya berkat bantua n Orpheus, Titan, Fortuna, Jack bersaudara dan Apsaras, juga support dari Yukari dan Sayu.

"Oh iya, Joker!" Jokerpun memutar tubuhnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan menebas-nebas Shadow yang di hadapinya sampai berkeping-keping.

"Sekarang, giliran kita Icarus-Dynames." Ucap Yoshino yang memandang Persona barunya yang kini tidak memiliki Skill Hyper Clock Up dan juga tingkat Skill Regenerate dan Invorage menjadi tingkat satu. Di tambah lagi, kini Icarus hanya bisa menyerang dengan Skill Garu dan senjata yang ada di tangannya. Tapi, berkat tambahan Persona Gear Fortune yang di berikan Kizuka padanya, Icarus memiliki Skill tambahan yang misterius.

[Hahahaha! Kau mau membunuhku dengan Persona barumu yang tidak memiliki Skill Hyper Clock Up dan hanya memiliki Skill lemah saja, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sangat menyedihkan...] ejek Pluto yang entah kenapa bisa mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Meskipun Icarus tidak memiliki skill Hyper Clock up, juga Skill Regenerate dan Invorage telah menjadi tingkat 1. Tapi, aku masih bisa membunuhmu dengan Skill yang Kizuka berikan padaku memalui Persona Gear ini!" Teriak Yoshino. Tiba-tiba sebagian kepingan cahaya hijau dari tubuh Icarus perlahan-lahan keluar dan membentuk sebuah replika senapan milik _Gundam Dynames_ yang ternyata di buat untuk mengendalikan senapan milik Icarus-Dynames. "Bersiaplah!" sambil membidik Pluto dengan replika senapan tersebut menggunakan mata kanannya yang mengobarkan api hijau di balik topengnya, hingga di ikuti oleh gerakan Icarus-Dynames.

[Tidak akan kubiarkan] Pluto membidik dua Revolver emasnya tersebut ke arah Yoshino. [Primal Force!] dan menembakan dua peluru bercahaya ungu kehitaman.

Yoshino tersenyum dari balik topengnya. "Icarus-Dynames!" memerintahkan Personanya untuk melindunginya. Sayap Gundam Dynames yang di pakainyapun melindungi seluruh tubuhnya.

_DHUAR!_

Icaruspun terkena serangan tersebut hingga membuat ledakan di tempatnya.

[RASAKAN ITU, HAHAHAHAHA!] Pluto pun tertawa setelah puas menembak Yoshino.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TERTAWALAH SEPUASMU!" teriak Yoshino dari balik asap yang menyelimutinya.

[Apa?] Pluto kembali terkejut ketika melihat badan Icarus-Dynames tidak lecet sedikitpun. [Bagaimana bisa?]

"Icarus-Dynames, dapat meniadakan serangan tembakan dan tebasan pedang karena, kedua serangan tersebut bukanlah kelemahannya!" ucap Yoshino.

[Tidak mungkin!] protes Pluto.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Yoshino membidik Pluto dengan Replika senapan di tangannya dari Icarus-Dynames sehingga Personanyapun mengikuti gerakan membidiknya dan menurunkan antena 'V' emas di dahinya hingga menutupi matanya, seperti _Gundam Dynames _lakukan di Tv untuk menembak musuh dari jarak jauh. "Lockon Stratos," dengan menutup mata kirinya dan membiarkan mata kanannya terbuka untuk membidik satu titik retakkan yang tadi dia buat. "Bidik dan Tembak!" lalu menarik pelatuk replika senapan tersebut.

[Torrent Shot!]

_JLUS! JLUS! JLUS!_

Tiga tembakan partikel cahaya berwarna hijaupun keluar dari senapan Icarus-Dynames secara bergiliran dan menuju ke arah Pluto di satu titik retakan pelindung dengan kecepatan angin.

_CTRING!_

_KRETEK!_

_CTRING!_

_KRETEK!_

_CTRING!_

_KRETEK TEK!_

_CTAR!_

Perisai pelindung orange yang melindungi Plutopun pecah setelah mendapatkan tembakan yang ke tiga dari Icarus-Dynames.

[Tidak!] teriak Pluto yang kini terlihat dengan jelas tengah memakai sebuah mahkota emas berbentuk menara di atas kepalanya. Bukan, itu bukan mahkota yang mirip menara. Tapi itu adalah topeng Menara dengan ujung yang rusak. Ya, itu adalah Shadow Arcana Tower yang berbentuk Reaper.

"Jadi, itu wujud aslimu." Ucap Yoshino dengan nada remeh. "Sekarang, MATILAH KAU!" tak lama setelah itu, bersiap menembak target.

[TIDAK!] teriak Pluto histeris karena ketakutan lalu menembaki Yoshino dengan dua Revolver emasnya. Tapi berhasil di tiadakan karena serangan tembak bukanlah kelemahan Icarus-Dynames.

"Icarus-Dynames!" Yoshino kembali membidik Pluto. Di saat itu juga, Icarus-Dynamespun mengumpulkan seluruh energi kedalam senapannya tersebut. Cahaya hijau berbentuk bola dengan ukuran bola tenis telah berkumpul di ujung senapannya.

[TIDAK AKAN!] Pluto kembali mengarahkan dua Revolver emasnya ke arah Yoshino. [PRIMAL FORCE!]

"_LOCKON STRATOS, MENGUNCI DAN TEMBAK!_" dengan meneriakan kalimat sang penembak jitu _Calestial Being_, Yoshino menarik pelatuk replika senapan tersebut sekali lagi.

[TRIGGER AERO BLASTER!]

_JLUS!_

_BLURRRRRR!_

Dengan cepat, cahaya hijau bola kecil yang berkumpul di ujung senapan Icarus-Dynamespun melesat bagai angin tornado yang berputar-putar ke arah Pluto. Jalur yang di laluinyapun hancur meski ukurannya kecil. Juga dua peluru dengan Skill Primal Force dari Plutopun di tembusnya hingga hancur.

[TIDAAAAAAK!] teriak Pluto dan temabakan Icarus-Dynamespun mengenai perutnya lalu meledak. Ledakan tersebut berupa sebuah ribuan tusukan pedang-pedang kecil yang menusuk setiap tubuh Pluto dan sedikit-sedikit melenyapkannya.

ledakan itupun juga membuat amukan angin dasyat di sekitar ruangan lantai tersebut hingga topi Fedora hitam milik Reizato terbang jauh darinya.

"Semua, bertahan!" teriak Reizato.

"Gila..." gumam Minato.

[AAAAARRRGH! TIDAK... TIDAK MUNG-] Topeng menara yang berada di atas Plutopun lenyap sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Pluto kini sepenuhnya lenyap tak berbekas. Bersamaan itu juga, amukan anginpun berhenti.

"Berakhir sudah..." Yoshino menoleh ke arah badan Kizuka yang berada di belakangnya dan tersenyum lalu mendekatinya. "Kizuka, aku sudah membalaskan kematianmu..." Icaruspun menghilang, masuk ke dalam tubuh Yoshino. "Maafkan aku... tidak bisa... melindungimu..." Dia akhirnya jatuh karena kehilangan banyak tenaga setelah mengeluarkan Skill Trigger Aero Blaster di dekat Kizuka dan pingsan sambil memegang erat tangan gadisnya.

"ONII-CHAN!"

Terdengar suara adiknya memanggilnya, walau yang menyapanya di matanya adalah kegelapan.**  
><strong>

.

**Velvet Train.**

_JES-JES-JES-JES-JES!_

_TUT!_

_TUUUUUT!_

Sebuah cahaya biru Velvet menyeret ke sadaran Yoshino kedalam sebuah gerbong kereta bernuansa biru, di temani dengan suara gerakan laju kereta uap dan peluit kereta tersebut. Di sana dia duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, di dalam ruangan VIP. Igor, yang duduk dihadapannya hanya tersenyum dan menatap Yoshino dengan tajam seperti biasa, dengan meja kotak berwarna biru Velvet yang berada di antara mereka berdua sebagai pembatas. Igor tidak sendiri, dia di temani Tieria di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoshino membuka matanya perlahan. Diapun terkejut dengan apa yang di depannya. "Si-siapa kalian? Dan dimana ini?" tanyanya.

"Khukhukhu..." Igor tertawa. "Welcome in the Velvet Train"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>General Information.<strong>

**Persona Gear: **Sebuah kartu Tarot yang memiliki Arcana yang berasal dari jiwa-jiwa orang. Kartu tersebut dapat di pakaikan kepada Persona-user dan Persona.**  
><strong>

**Dynames Arms (Fortune): **Persona Gear milik Yoshino yang di dapat dari jiwa Kizuka. jika di gunakan oleh manusia maka yang muncul adalah senapan **L-****96A-1/AWP. **Tapi jika di gunakan oleh Personanya yaitu Icarus, makan Persona Gear tersebut menjadi armor yang dapat merubahnya menyerupai wujud _Gundam Dynames. _Di lengkapi dengan senapan berlaras panjangnya, sayap yang menjadi perisai dan armor pertahanan yang menyerupai _Gundam Dynames_ tanpa_ GN Driver._

**Skill Persona  
>Trigger Aero Blaster (Icarus):<strong> Skill penembak jitu milik Icarus ketika dipakaikan Persona Gear dengan dampak kekuatan yang dashyat. Tapi hanya boleh di pakai 2 kali tembak saja karena memakan 1/3 energi jiwa.**  
><strong>

maaf ya karena Updatenya lama dan maaf juga saya Egois banget. Padahal ini adalah Hari libur semester. Terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya. oh ya, numpang promosi. Tolong ya di Poll cerita author **Hanaka Riika **berjudul **Akankah?,** soalnya saya ingin tahu kelanjutannya._**  
><strong>_

Terima kasih untuk:

**Hierophant Kagutsuchi: **terima kasih atas reviewnya, maaf jika fictnya kekanak-kanakan.

**Hirosuke Arisato: **emang mudah ya jika di Armageddon, tapi nggak seru.

**KagaHinaSato: Maaf jika belum di jawab, ya biar gitulah, nanti ada humor GAJEnya lagi**

**Blazin'99: begitulah, nanti akan ada OC yang baru, mungkin ceritanya lebih dari 100(?)  
><strong>

terima kasih untuk semuanya dan maaf jika FIct ini terasa terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Walau begitu para pembaca sekalian wajib!

_**~REVIEW~**_

_**Author Sp-Cs mengucapkan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2013.  
>MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN(?)<br>**_


	30. Chapter 30: Kereta Api Waktu Velvet

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya production, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix. _

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Yoshino berada di suatu tempat ruangan Velvet. Igor pun juga di sana, tapi di temani oleh Sosok laki-laki cantik yang menemaninya. Apa yang terjadi?_

* * *

><p>ஜ۩ஜ<strong><br>**¸¤°ஜ۩۞۩ஜ°¤¸**  
><strong>●▬▬▬●ஜ۩ ۩ஜ●▬▬▬●

**Ribbon Place.**

"Persona Gear..." Ribbon bersandar di tempat duduknya, di sebuah ruangannya yang gelap, dengan ditemani kaca buram yang menghalangi cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dengan badan yang sebagian menghadap sisi terang dan sisi gelap.

Ribbon kemudian tersenyum.

"Tinggal beberapa pengguna Gear lagi, Tahap satu... akan selesai..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Chapter 30: Kereta Api Penjelajah Waktu Velvet~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Velvet Train.<strong>

"Velvet Train?"

"Benar dan aku adalah Igor," sapa Igor. "Dan Velvet Train adalah _**sebuah kereta api penjelajah waktu yang terletak di antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata**_. Hanya orang-orang yang telah menandatangani isi kontraklah yang bisa memasuki kereta ini dan juga memiliki _**Ticket Pass**_," Ujar Igor dengan senyum penuh hasrat yang di berikannya kepada Yoshino juga tatapan tajam setajam silet. "Dan kau... adalah salah satu orang yang mendapatkan _Ticket Pass _untuk bisa menaiki kereta ini..." lanjutnya sambil menggali 'emas' di bawah hidungnya yang panjang. Yoshino dan Tieria yang melihat hal tersebut merasa jijik dan ingin menjauh dari Igor sejauh mata memandang.

Yoshino memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Igor."_Ticket Pass_? Apa itu?" tiba-tiba Persona Gear Arcana Fortune milik Yoshino muncul dan melayang di hadapannya.

Igor lalu menunjuk Kartu tersebut dengan upil yang masih menempel di telunjuknya. "Itulah Ticket Pass yang aku maksud" ucapnya sambil memasukan jari telunjuknya -dengan upiln yang masih menempel- ke dalam hidungnya kembali dan kembali menggali Emas.

("HOEK!") batin Yoshino dan Tiera bersamaan. Mereka kali ini benar-benar ingin menjauhi kakek pedofil ini agar esok harinya mereka tidak tertular 'kegiatan'nya tersebut.

"Ehem..." Tieria berdeham sehingga Igor dengan cepat menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, laki-laki di sebelahku ini adalah asistenku, namanya Tieria Erde" Igorpun memeprkenalkan Tiera kepada Yoshino.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Tiera Erde, Sang Gundam Meister Calestial Being Gundam Virtue, Innovator yang di ciptakan oleh Aeolia Scenberg untuk menjalankan-"

"Mas-mas, salah dialoq mas..." ucap Parto(?) yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghentikan ucapan Tieria. "Ini dialoqnya mas," Partopun memberi Tiera kalimat dialoq dari naskahnya.

"Oh... iya terima kasih..." Tiera akhirnya membaca dialoq yang di dapatkannya. "Baiklah, salam kenal, nama saya Tieria Erde, asisten Igor. Itu saja yang hanya boleh anda ketahui. Selengkapnya lihat saja di Wikipedia(?) kalau enggak ya di Gundamwiki(?), pasti kemungkinan besar anda akan mendapatkan identitas saya juga nomor telepon saya. Tapi kalau di MegatenWiki, anda pasti nggak ketemu saya. Namun kalau di Tolololpedia(?), mungkin anda akan 68 persen terkontaminasi ketidak warasan di sana." Lanjutnya yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Mas Parto, itu dialoqnya terlalu jujur tuh" ucap Souji yang duduk di sebelah Yoshino.

"Bener tuh." Sahut Yuu(?) yang berada di samping Souji.

"WOY KALIAN NGAPAIN DUDUK DI SITU?" teriak Author Sp-Cs.

"Lah, kami kan ceritanya naik kereta dari Inaba untuk pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan kasus Midnight Chanel. Apalagi Cuma ini satu-satunya kereta yang aktif setelah nunggu satu bulan di Iwatodai(?) gara-gara si mangkok bakso ini ngancurin kereta yang ada di sana" ucap Yuu sambil nunjuk Souji.

"WOY SIAPA YANG LOE KIRA RAMBUT MANGKOK? LOE JUGA RAMBUT MANGKOKAN? UDAH GITOE NGGAK HORMATIN SENPAI(?) LAGI! GUE INI MUNCUL DULUAN DI MANGA PERSONA 4 DAN NAMA GUE SERING DI PAKE DI GAME PERSONA 4 DAN FANDOM FANFICTION OLEH ORANG-ORANG YANG TAHU NAMA GUE DARI MANGA, TAHU. DARI PADA ELO, YANG BARU EKSIS DI LAYAR TANCEP AJA SOMBONGNYA MINTA DIBERI(?)." Bentak Souji sambil mengangkat kerah baju Yuu.

"APA LOE BILANG, UMUR KITAKAN SAMA MASA GUE HARUS MANGGIL ELO SENPAI. NGGAK PANTES KALEEEE. EH ASAL LOE TAHU YA, KEBANYAKAN ORANG TUH SEKARANG SUKANYA ANIME DARI PADA MANGA! JADI NGGAK HERANKAN KALAU GUE CEPET EKSIS, APALAGI GUE SERING DIANGGEP BOYBAND, NGERTI?" Bentak Yuu yang juga mengangkat kerah baju Souji. "TERUS, NAMA GUE PALING EKSOTIS KATA ORANG-ORANG GITOE, DARIPADA NAMA LOE, 'SOUNJING SETAN' APAAN TUH?" Lanjutnya.

"NGOMONG APA LOE BARUSAN? GUE ITU YANG MIRIP BOYBAND DAN NAMA GUE LEBIH BAGUS DARIPADA NAMA 'YUUYAKYUU BARUHAMIL', BENER NGGAK?" tanya Souji sambil mendekatkan kepalanya dengan mata tajam yang menatap mata Yuu.

"NGOMONG APE LOE BARUSAN? MAU BERTEMAN(?) LOE SAMA GUE?" tanya Yuu sambil mendekatkan kepalanya dengan mata tajam yang menatap mata Souji.

"WOY BISA DIEM NGGAK!" teriak Author.

"DIEM LOE!" Souji dan Yuupun berteriak kepada Author secara bersamaan dan menZiodyne Author tersebut hingga pingsan.

("Seharusnya gue nggak ikut campur...") batin Author yang kini tengah merana gosong sendirian.

Habis itu Souji dan Yuu kembali ribut.

"Permisi, bisa diem sebentar nggak mas-non-mas-non?" tanya Tieria.

"LOE YANG DIEM, NGGAK LIHAT APA KAMI SEDANG ADU CEKCOK!" bentak Souji dan Yuu.

"KALIAN NGOMONG APA?" tanya Tieria dengan nada kesal dan dalam keadaan Innovator mode sambil bersiap menginjak Souji dan Yuu dengan menggunakan kaki Gundam Seravee, hingga membuat duo Protagonis yang mirip Boyband berambut mangkok mie Ayam tersebut merinding disko(?).

"Ng-nggak... kami nggak ngomong apa-apa..." ucap Souji dan Yuu yang kini duduk manis, di tambah kopi, susu dan moca. Akhirnya jadilah mereka berdua kopi susu moca ala SouYuu.

"Ehem... untung kalian berdua milik Margareth (Lah?)" Tieriapun turun dari Gundamnya. "Kalau nggak, gue bakal jadiin kalian haremnya dia (Woy!)" lanjutnya. "Sekarang, kita ulang."

_~BACK TO STORY!~_

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa kesini?" tanya Yoshino.

"Apa kau ingat ini?" tiba-tiba Igor memunculkan sebuah buku tebal yang pernah di tandatangani Yoshino di atas meja. Membuat Yoshino yang melihat buku tersebut terkejut.

"Ini kan..." Yoshino kemudian memandang Igor yang mengangguk kepadanya.

"...Benar, sebuah kontrak yang kau isi..." Igor lalu membuka isi kontrak tersebut. Dan saat dia membuka kontrak tersebut, isi dari halaman tersebut kosong dan yang tersisa hanyalah tanda tangan Yoshino. Kejadian tersebut membuat Yoshino terkejut, shock, depresi, diare, hilang ingatan, gagal janin, kanker, batuk-batuk, sesak napas dan lain-lain sebagainya.

"Lebay amat loe nyet" ucap Author yang setelah itu sukses di bakar FC Lockon Stratos(?).

"Kosong? Kenapa bisa kosong?" tanya Yoshino.

"kontrak ini kosong karena..." Igor tersenyum. "Ada di hatimu~"

_BRAK!_

"JANGAN MACEM-MACEM LOE SAMA GUE KAKEK TUA BANGKA BELITUNG(?), GUE INI MASIH PUNYA COWOK!-EH, CEWEK!" teriak Yoshino setelah berhasil melempari Igor dengan kursi tujuh roda(?) dan kulkas 25 Inc(?).

"Sabar mas sabar, tua-tua begini saya masih banyak yang mau loh." Ujar Igor yang balik lagi duduk seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"BANYAK YANG MAU? oh Yeah, masa?" tanya Yoshino yang tidak percaya.

Igor tersenyum. "Loe tahukan _Yuuki Rito_ yang main _To Love-Ru_ dan _Hyodou Issei_ yang main _Highschool DXD_?" tanyanya.

"Tahu, Cuma nama dan sifat mereka sampe di kelilingin cewek. Memang kenapa?" tanya Yoshino sekali lagi.

"Mereka adalah Cucu-cucuku yang aku ajarkan kepada mereka cara menggait cewek seantero hingga mereka bisa jadi Harem King(?) sama seperti saya(?), apakah anda tertarik dengan ajaran Sesat(?) saya meski tua-tua begini. Meski saya sudah tua, Elizabeth dan Margareth tuh tetep jadian(?) kok sama saya(?)" ucap Igor dengan senyum mesum yang super mesum hingga mengalahkan senyum dua karakter Anime di atas tersebut dan berhasil membuat semua laki-laki yang ada di sana HOEK berjamaah. *Sp-Cs di All-Out-Attack oleh dua tokoh di atas*

"DIALOG NGAWUR DIALOG NGAWUR!" teriak Parto lebay.

"SIAPA YANG MAU SAMA LOE!" Yoshino bersiap melempar Igor dengan Rasengan(?). Tapi niat itu akhirnya berhasil di hentikan oleh Messy ketika mencetak Gol ke gawang Persibaya(?).

"Tenang-tenang..." Tieria berusaha menenangkan Yoshino. "Nanti ceritanya nggak selesai-selesai loh" lanjutnya.

Yoshino kembali duduk tenang. "Haaaaah~" menghelah napas lalu bersandar karena kelelahan. "Baiklah, tolong jelaskan kenapa kontrak tersebut kosong...!" ucapnya.

"Kotrak ini kosong karena isi kontrak ini berada di Ticket Passmu." jelas Igor sambil menunjuk Yoshino. "Jadi, hanya engkaulah yang mengetahui isi kontrak tersebut." Lanjutnya dan menurunkan tangannya.

_TUUUUUT!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar peluit kereta api lain yang melintas di sisi kereta waktu Velvet.

_JES-JES-JES-JES!_

_TUUUUUT!_

Yoshino kemudian melihat keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan kereta lain tersebut yang melaju searah kereta yang di tumpanginya. Bentuk kereta yang ada di sebelah kereta Velvet berbentuk seperti kereta peluru alias kereta express. Gerbongnya berwarna putih dengan garis merah di atasnya. Dan di bawa dengan kereta yang memiliki ujung runcing dengan jendela berwarna merah crimson juga memiliki antena di atasnya. Kereta yang selalu muncul di salah satu film Kamen Rider yang selalu membawa Kamen Rider tersebut ke perjalanan waktu yang di tentukan.

Mata Yoshino terbelalak ketika melihat kereta tersebut dengan mulut teranga begitu lebar, seakan-akan dia mengetahui kereta tersebut. "Den-O... Liner...?" tak lama setelah itu, kereta tersebut menghilang tertelan oleh sebuah portal waktu. Menyisahkan pemandangan berpasir dengan langit berhiasan pelangi-bukan, langit yang di hiasi warna-warni bagai Aurora. Kemudian Yoshino memandang igor kembali dengan tatapan tak percaya bekas tatapan kereta tersebut sambil nunju-nunjuk arah samping kereta Velvet.

"Benar, itu tadi Den-O Liner..." ucap Tieria. Ya, Den-O Liner, sebuah kereta waktu Express _Kamen Rider Den-O_.

"WOY INI CERITA APAAN INI!" teriak Yuu dan Souji yang juga dalam keadaan tak percaya Dan masih masuk ke dalam serita Author.

"Nih otak Author mulai sarap kali ya?" tanya Indro(?).

"BETUL!" teriak seluruh personil SUJU(?) dengan jujur sekali.

"Walau sarap, tapi cerita tetep LANJUUT!" teriak Seluruh personil band NOAH(?) bagai mau perang(?).

_~BACK TO STORY!~_

"Berada di dalam Ticket Passku, maksudnya apa?" tanya Yoshino. Tiba-tiba Persona Gearnya memunculkan isi kontrak tersebut. Membuat Yoshino terbengong dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekali lagi. "Ini maksudnya?" tanyanya.

"Ya... begitulah..." ucap Igor lemas. "Baiklah, sekarang akan ku ramal kau" Igorpun menyiapkan 22 Kartu Gapleknya(?) alias kartu Tarot dan mengocoknya dengan Belender(?).

"STOP!" tapi di hentikan Yoshino. "Aku tak ingin di ramal." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya igor. "Ramalankukan selalu tepat loh, apalagi aku pernah ngeramal masa depan Protagonist Persona 1 sampai Persona 4 dan Trinity Soul hingga akhirnya ramalanku terbukti benar, bukan?" ujar Igor.

"DARI DULU YANG MAIN GAME SUDAH TAHU BEGO!" teriak Gamer Persona.

"YA IYALAH, GARA-GARA RAMALAN LOE, MINATO DAN MINAKOKU TERSAYANG JADI GREAT SEAL SELALU DI AKHIR GAMENYA WALAU KAMI SEMUA NAMATIN PERSONA 3 BERULANG-ULANG!" teriak Gamer persona yang satunya.

"YA IYALAH AKHIRNYA GITU TERUS. WONG NAMANYA JUGA GAME, YANG BUATKAN ATLUS!" teriak Igor. "JADI SALAHIN ATLUS, BIAR _PERSONA 3 THE MOVIE_-NYA MINATONYA NGGAK JADI GREAT SEAL!" lanjutnya dan seketika itu juga, seluruh Gamer Persona dan para FC P3 protes sama ATLUS dan menuntut ATLUS agar ending Persona 3 The Movienya nanti hapy ending alias semuanya hidup kecuali Nyx yang mau di apain enaknya(?).

"Oke, kita terusin," Igor menyimpan kembali kartunya dan menatap Yoshino dengan pandangan heran. "Jadi kenapa kau tak ingin aku ramalkan?" tanya Igor.

Yoshino tersenyum yang tentunya masih di balik topeng yang dia pakai. "Itu karena, ramalan membuat diriku sesat. Mengerti?" ucapnya.

Igor yang mendengar ucapan tersebut tersenyum nista. "Begitu," ucapnya. "Baiklah, sekarang ku tanya. Apa kau tahu apa itu Persona?"

"Tahu"

"Shadow?"

"Tahu"

"Arcana?"

"Tempe(?)"

"Social Link?"

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Yoshino.

"Social link adalah perasaan setiap orang yang memberi kita dan juga Persona kita kekuatan. Jika hubungan perasaanmu dengan orang yang telah kau tetapkan sebagai social Linkmu baik, maka kekuatan Personamu yang sama sesuai dari Arcana Persona Social Linkmu bertambah kuat. Tapi jika hubunganmu begitu buruk dan Arcana Socialnya terbalik..." Igor berhenti menjelaskan sejenak. "maka kekuatan Personamu akan tetap seperti sebelum dia membencimu dan tidak dapat meningkat." Lanjutnya. "Kecuali jika kau meminta maaf dan membuat perasaannya kembali membaik padamu, maka kau bisa meningkatkan lagi kekuatan Personamu sampai tak terbatas sebelum Arcana pemilik Social Link tadi yang terbalik tersebut pecah" lanjutnya sekali lagi.

"Begitu, tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya Arcana Social link yang terbalik tadi akan pecah?" tanya Yoshino.

"Artinya, Jika pecah, maka kekuatan Personamu... akan kembali seperti saat kau baru mendapatkan Personamu..." lanjut Igor. "Tapi untuk kasusmu, kau hanya bisa menaikan Social Link Arcana Fortune."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoshino.

"Karena Arcana Personamu adalah Fortune." Jelas Igor. "Namun jika Arcana Personamu adalah Fool, maka kau bisa mengendalikan beberapa Persona hingga tak terbatas. Tapi, bukan berarti kau hanya boleh memiliki satu teman saja yang memiliki Arcana Fortune, bukan? Yang namanya manusia itu adalah makhluk sosial, jadi kau boleh berteman dengan siapa saja ingat itu!" Lanjutnya.

"Begitu..." Yoshino kemudian memandang Persona Gear yang di pegangnya, teringat dengan kekasihnya yang baru mati. "Apakah dampak Social Link tersebut juga berdampak pada ini?" sambil menunjukan Persona Gearnya.

"Sebagian iya, sebagian tidak." Ucap Igor.

"Maksudnya?" Yoshino semakin bingung.

"Nanti saja di jelaskan pada saat para Persona Gear-user berkumpul, karena Persona Gear bukanlah buatanku dan mengandung banyak sekali misteri yang tersembunyi." Igor kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Jadi, sampai jumpa~" dan melambaikannya ke arah Yoshino.

"Tu-tung-" Yoshino akhirnya lenyap, kembali ke dunianya.

"Melelahkan sekali ya, Tieria..." ucap Igor.

"Tidak, sama sekali untukku tidak." Ucap Tieria.

"Hehehe..." Igor tertawa dengan nada tuanya. "Bukankah dari balik topeng yang dia pakai itu terdapat wajah yang membuatmu teringat dengan orang tersebut?" tanya Igor.

"Tidak, dia dan 'dia' bukanlah orang yang sama." Ucap Tieria.

"Ya, memang bukan. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia adalah Reinkarnasinya?" tanya Igor.

"Heh, Reinkarnasi? Jika ada yang namanya Reinkarnasi, kenapa dunia ini bertambah dengan makin banyaknya makhluk? Bukankah jumlahnya seharusnya tetap?" tanya Tieria. Dia kemudian menghadap pintu gerbong yang ada di belakangnya lalu menoleh ke arah Igor. "Saya mohon diri, master." lalu memasuki pintu tersebut setelah Igor mengizinkannya.

Igor menggeleng karena bingung. "Kau sepertinya masih belum sepenuhnya mengetahui apa itu hidup yang sesungguhnya, Tieria." Ujarnya yang tidak bisa di dengar oleh pria berambut violet berkacamata tersebut.

"Gor, tuh tadi siapa ya, kok bisa-bisanya aye di ancem pake kaki robot raksasa?" tanya Souji yang masih nongol.

"Bener tuh, gue jadi Trauma." Sahut Yuu yang juga nongol.

"KALIAN NGAPAIN DI SINI TERUS?" tanya Author.

"Ya tentu buat pulanglah, lagian buat ngapain di sini?" tanya Souji.

"Emangnya tempat kalian pulang kota apa?" tanya Author sekali lagi.

"Kota... apa ya? Kayaknya kami nggak tahu deh kami mau pulang kemana. Kan di akhir cerita _Persona 4 The Animation_ kami cuma naik kereta terus nggak tahu kelanjutannya." Ujar Yuu yang sangat-sangat jujur sekali.

"Kalau loe nggak tahu kemana tujuan kita, terus ngapain kita naik kereta ini?" tanya Souji.

"Lah, terus ngapain loe ngikutin gue? Ngefans loe sama gue?" tanya Yuu.

"APE LOE BILANG? NGEFANS SAMA LOE? Heh, mendingan gue ngefans sama televisi berjalan(Teletubis?), kucing robot yang takut sama tikus(Doraemon?), si Hot Smoking(Tatsuya Suou?) dan Spon yang bisa ngomong, bisa berjalan di dalem air dan tinggal di Bikini dalem(Spongbob?). daripada elo, yang nyuri peran gue." Ucap Souji.

"NGOMONG APE LOE BARUSAN? GINI-GINI GUE MIRIP BOYBAND LOH!" teriak Yuu.

"GUE JUGA MIRIP BOYBAND WOY!" bentak Souji.

"MAU BERKELAMIN(?) LOE?" tanya Yuu sambil menarik kerah baju Souji.

"AYO!" teriak Souji sambil menarik kerah baju Yuu.

"PERSONA! IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!" Mereka beduapun memunculkan Izanagi-No-Okami.

"MYRIAD...!"

"BERISIK! GUE INI MAU TIDUR, BISA DIEM NGGAK?" tanya Tieria yang tiba-tiba nongol dan bersiap menginjak Yuu dan Souji dengan kaki Gundam Seraveenya sekali lagi.

"Oh~ enggak kok mbak~, kami cuma peluk-pelukan, masa orang peluk-pelukan nggak di bolehin sih" ucap Souji yang bermuka Troll(?).

"Bener, kami nggak bertengkar kok, malah Berteman. Kan kami saudara kembar yang terpisah, jadi kami akur dong~" sahut Yuu bermuka Justin Bieber(?).

"Ya sudah..." Tieria kembali keluar dari gerbong.

"Ih... galak bener." Ucap Souji yang langsung melepas pelukan Teletubisnya.

"Iya, kayak Margareth yang marah sama gue layaknya bapak-bapak hamil" ujar Yuu yang ngawur.

"Asal kalian tahu ya, Tieria itu sudah di anggap Margareth sebagai kakaknya. Jadi, Sifat Tieria, menurun pada Margareth." Ujar Igor.

"Memang... siapa Tieria?" tanya Souji yang penuh nafsunya bersiap ngegait Tieria. Setelah menulis kalimat tersebut, Author Sp-Cs di hajar Yosuke di dalem kubur.

"Dia itu bukan manusia dan juga bukan Philemon." Jelas Igor.

"Lalu dia siapa?" tanya Yuu yang juga ikut penasaran.

"Dia... uhuk-uhuk..." Igor tiba-tiba batuk-batuk. "Ehem... lebih baik kalian cari di GundamWiki" lanjut Igor.

"KALAU GITU GUE NGGAK USAH TANYAK!" teriak SouYuu.

"Oh ya, dimana Margareth, kok nggak kelihatan?" tanya Yuu.

"Magareth, dia masih berada di Velvet Limosin." Ujar Igor.

"Lah, kok di Velvet Limosin? Dia nanti sendirian dong" sahut Souji sok perhatian.

"Nggak kok, dia nggak sendirian di sana. Masih ada aku yang duduk di sana." Ujar Igor.

"OH~" sahut SouYuu. "..." tak lama kemudian, mereka sadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil. "WOY, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU ADA DI SANA SEMENTARA KAU ADA DI HADAPAN KAMI SEDANG SANTAI-SANTAI BEGINI?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Oh, itu, sebenarnya saya yang ada di Velvet Train tidaklah nyata" jelas Igor. "Dan juga Saya yang ada di Velvet Limosin juga tidaklah nyata" lanjutnya.

"MAKSUDNYA?" tanyak Souji dan Yuu.

Igor tersenyum kembali. "Hehehe... itu rahasia ATLUS, tanyak sama ATLUS." Ujarnya.

"NGGAK TANYAK!" teriak semua yang mendengar penjelasan Igor yang dari tadi tegang. Termasuk anda para pembaca yang membaca cerita GAJE ini.

"Ya udah, sambil nunggu stasiun berikutnya untuk pemberhentian kalian, kita nonton Tu Love-Ru dan Highschool DXD, yuk." ajak Igor yang mulai bersiap menyetel kedua anime tersebut secara bersamaan.

"MATI AJA LOE NYET! KAMI-KAMI INI MASIH SUCI BEGO! JANGAN PERNAH PENGARUHI KAMI!" ucap SouYuu bersamaan.

"Hahahaha... saya Cuma bercanda toh leh, ya sudah, kalau gitu kita main Lost Saga(?)"

"Oke!"

Akhirnya Igor dan SouYuu bermain Lost Saga di dalam gerbong tersebut yang sudah di sediakan Warnet.

"Akhirnya Yoshino pergi dari Kereta Api Waktu Velvet dengan meninggalkan dua boyband yang mirip Justin Bieber(?) dan kakek mesum pedofil di tempat tersebut." Ujar Parto di atas panggung OVJ. "Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Jangan kemana-mana tetap di HITAM-PUTIH!(?)"

"YA-EH!"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

●▬▬▬●ஜ۩ ۩ஜ●▬▬▬●  
>¸¤°ஜ۩۞۩ஜ°¤¸<br>ஜ۩ஜ

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshino Hiroshi<strong>

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 25

Date of Birth: ?

Gender: Laki-laki

Blodd-Type: O

Height: 185 cm (gara-gara berolaraga setiap hari)

Weight: 65 Kg

Hair Color: Black

Eyes Color: Blue

Profession: mantan pimpinan Three Moiare Sister (setelah hiks... calon istrinya di bunuh sama Author hiks...) *Di lempar BMW karena jujur*

Arcana: Fortune

OVERVIEW

Yoshino Hiroshi, seorang pria yang masuk anggota FC Lockon Stratos(?) hingga wajahnya di miripin sama wajah pilot Gundam Dynames tersebut ini adalah kakak kandung Sayu Hiroshi yang selamat dari tragedi kecelakaan bangunan penelitian Kirijou Grub yang di pimpin oleh Koetsu Kirijou (kakek Mitsuruj Kirijou) yang berada di Tatsumi Port Island.

Masa kecilnya tidak diketahui karena Author males nyeritainnya.*di hajar pembaca*

Dirinya bisa selamat karena di kabarkan masuk ke portal dimensi lain sama seperti Sayu dan sampailah dia di depan rumah Vincent Valentine(Final Fantasy 7?). Lalu di asuh oleh Vincent sebagai anaknya dan di ajarkannya cara menembak pake Pistol air(?). akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun, senjata Revolver Cerberus milik Vincent di berikan kepada Yoshino waktu dewasa bersama kostumnya. Tapi karena Yoshino berpikir kostum Vincent terlalu jadul, akhirnya dia memodifikasi kostum Vincent menjadi kostum Kamen Rider Kiva dengan jubah hitam di punggunnya. *Author kejar Roy Suryo karena membuat cerita yang ngawur*

**Persona Status:**

**Icarus, The Human Wing.**

Yoshino Lv 30.

Nama Persona: Icarus

Arcana Persona: Fortune

Weak: Thunder.

Streght: Wind, Dark.

Null: Slash Attack, Pierce Attacck.

Absorb: -

Skill:

- Garula

- Torrent Shot

- Double Fangs

- Auto-Rakukaja

Aligmithy Skil:

Trigger Aero Blaster (Icarus-Dynames)

Next

LV 32: MaGarula

? ? ?

? ? ?

Overview

Icarus, seorang manusia yang membuat sayap untuk terbang dan melarikan diri dari labirin buatannya yang di buat untuk memenjarakan Minotaur oleh raja Minos dari Kreta di Knossos. Bersama anaknya yaitu Daedalus, mereka terbang ke angkasa setelah mengumpulkan bulu-bulu yang jatuh dan merekatkannya dengan lilin. Lanjutan kisahnya silahkan cari di mbah GOOGLE atau beli bukunya saja.

.

Sory ya, kalau cerita di bagian ini saya buat ngawur, supaya nggak sedih-sedih dan tegang-tegang amat setelah membaca chapter 29.

Terima kasih untuk:

**Hierophant Kagutsuchi:** terimakasih telah di bilang keren di Chapter 29. Tapi nanti, setelah anda membaca bagian ini mungkin anda tidak akan bilang keren lagi WKWKWKWKWKW, karena bagian ini ngawur. *Troll Face*. Memang beneran ada karakter Death, kan di warningnya ada tulisan tersebut bersama Author di dalamnya. *di hajar*

Tapi tenang, Kizukanya kembali lagi kok, jadi sosok cewek lain yang membuat Yoshino klepek-klepek. *Spoiler*

**IarIz**: Terima kasih telah review. Sebenarnya Minato dan Minako mesan Goho-Mnya dari ATLUS, biar bisa kembali ke Entrance. *Di bacok karena jujur*

Juga terima kasih yang telah me-POLLING cerita **Akankah? **dari Author **Hanaka Riika.**

Karena cerita ini terlalu MAINSTREAM! Kasih...

_**~REVIEW~**_

_**(BIAR GREGET!)**_


	31. Chapter 31: Bergabungnya Sang Penculik

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya production, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix. _

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut selesai. Sang penembak jitu Stratosfir kini masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjang putih meski seseorang didunianya telah meninggalkannya. Bisakah dia menjalani hari-hari tersebut tanpanya? _

* * *

><p>ஜ۩ஜ<strong><br>**¸¤°ஜ۩۞۩ஜ°¤¸**  
><strong>●▬▬▬●ஜ۩ ۩ஜ●▬▬▬●

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian penculikan tersebut berlangsung. Jasad Kizuka telah di kebumikan di sebelah makam Yoshino yang tentunya dari awal masih kosong. Sementara itu, dua saudara Kizuka kini tidak memiliki ingatan tentang Persona, Shadow dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Dark Hour di karenakan kekuatan Norn milik Yoshino telah lenyap sehingga secara otomatis ingatan dua saudara tersebut menghilang bersama Persona mereka yang kembali tertidur di dalam tubuh mereka, dan sekarang mereka adalah manusia biasa.

Kehidupan SEES perlahan kembali Normal seperti biasa. Yukari kini dapat kembali bersekolah seperti biasa setelah di perbolehkan oleh Mitsuru tapi tidak hanya itu, karena tidak masuk sekolah akibat di culik, Yukari kini di bebani oleh 1 kg tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan tertinggal pelajaran jauh akibat hal tersebut. Namun, untungnya Minato dan Minako bersedia menemani Yukari untuk membantunya menyusul pelajaran yang tertinggal dan menyelesaikan semua tugasnya tersebut.

Ke esokan harinya...

Yoshino mulai membuka matanya kembali setelah tertidur beberapa hari. Pihak rumah sakit yang telah mengetahui itupun segera menelepon Asrama Iwatodai untuk memberi tahu kan bahwa Yoshino kini sadar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 31: Bergabungnya Sang Penculik~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Asrama Iwatodai, siang hari.<strong>

**Lounge.**

Terlihat Jelmaan _Setsuna F. Seiei _sedang duduk di atas lantai sambil menghadap Tv kecil yang menyiarkan anime kesukaannya yaitu _Gundam_ di ujung tembok kaca tengah ruangan sambil memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang biru buram bersama _Kaito Shion dan Miku Hatsune _sang _Vocaloid _yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil makan es Krim rasa bawang buatan Miku yang sepertinya masih beta saja tinggal di asrama.

Sayu sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah yang di pinjamnya dari Yukari dan seperti biasa seluruh anggota tim SEES pergi sekolah.

_Kring... Kring..._

Terdengar suara telepon asrama berbunyi, membuat Reizato dan Sayu menoleh ke arah asal telepon tersebut.

"Ada telepon..." ucap Reizato.

Sayu meletakan majalah milik Yukari dan berdiri. "Biarku angkat." Lalu berjalan menuju ke arah telepon yang terletak di meja resepsionis dan mengangkatnya. "Halo, ini asrama Iwatodai. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

[Ini rumah sakit Tatsumi Memorial, kami menyampaikan bahwa hari ini pasien yang bernama Yoshino Hiroshi sudah sadar] ujar suster perempuan melalui telepon kepada sayu.

Sayu yang mendengar hal itu langsung gembira. "Apa?" teriaknya senang hingga membuat Kaito dan Miku menoleh ke arah Sayu dengan tampang heran. "kalau begitu terima kasih atas infonya, kami akan segera kesana!" Sayu lalu segera menutup teleponnya dan memasang expresi senang.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Kaito.

"Pihak rumah sakit, kata mereka bahwa hari ini Onii-chanku sudah sadar!" jawab Sayu.

"Oh..." ucap Kaito dan setelah itu kembali menoleh ke arah Tv asrama.

"Sayu-chan punya kakak? Kok aku tidak tahu?" tanya Miku.

"Nanti saja hal itu di ceritakan. Sementara itu," Sayu kemudian menoleh ke arah Reizato. "Rei-kun, bisa tolong antar aku ke rumah sakit hari ini, tidak?" tanya Sayu kepada Reizato.

"Nanti setelah anime Gundamnya selesai" jawab Reizato sambil dengan fokusnya tetap memandang Anime di dalam Tv asrama. Tiba-tiba tanpa sebab, Tv asrama tersebut mati hingga membuat Reizato kaget. "TIDAK! TVNYA MATI!" teriaknya lebay, kemudian mencari Remote Tv. "Remotenya mana? Remote!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Mencari ini?" ucap Sayu sambil memegang sebuah Remote Tv dan menunjukannya pada Reizato. "Kalau mau, antar aku dulu ke rumah sakit, ok" sambil mengedipkan sebagian matanya dan tersenyum.

Reizato yang mendengarnya menjadi lemas.

"Yang sabar mas, nanti aku kasih es krim loh" hibur Kaito.

"Benarkah?" tanya Reizato yang kembali bersemangat.

"Ya, tapi hanya di dalam mimpimu WKWKWKWKWKWKW" ejek Kaito.

"ITU SAMA SAJA NGGAK DI KASIH!" teriak Reizato.

Akhirnya Reizato dan Sayu pergi menuju rumah sakit Tatsumi Memorial sambil membawa sebuah tas berisi pakaian untuk Yoshino. Meninggalkan kaito dan Miku yang enak-enakan nonton Tv kembali dan membuat wajah Reizato masam karena dirinya harus mengantar Sayu ke rumah sakit untuk menemui kakaknya agar bisa kembali menonton Tv.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, pagi hari.<strong>

**Ruang perawatan Yoshino Hiroshi.**

_Krek..._

Terdengar pintu ruangan kamar rawat Yoshino terbuka. Membuat Yoshino yang sedari tadi memandang langit menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Nii-chan!" Sayu langsung berlari ke arah Yoshino dan memeluknya dengan erat dan tampang bahagia karena kakaknya kini sadar. "Apakah Nii-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sayu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh, iya. Aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Yoshino dengan senang. "Lalu... Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yoshino balik.

"Baik!" teriak Sayu yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Hm, kau kelihatan bahagia hari ini, ada apa Sayu?" tanya Yoshino.

"karena besok Onii-chan akan keluar dari rumah sakit." Jelas Sayu. "Jadi, Onii-chan bisa tinggal dengan kami di asrama!" lanjutnya.

"Asrama? Maksudnya asrama yang di buat oleh Kirijou Grub?" tanya Yoshino.

"Benar!" jawab Sayu.

Yoshino kemudian menundukan kepala dan menatap selimut dengan tajam lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Membuat poni rambutnya menutupi matanya dan menggelapkannya.

Sayu tidak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu bahagia, tetapi Reizato yang dari awal membawa sebuah tas berisi baju menyadari hal itu hingga dirinya mulai heran dan bertanya. "Kau kenapa?" dengan nada curiga hingga membuat Sayu menoleh ke arah Reizato dengan heran lalu kembali menatap Yoshino.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Reizato, Yoshino menoleh ke arah Reizato dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku merasa senang saja" ucapnya.

"hm..." gumam Reizato.

"Ada apa Rei-kun?" tanya Sayu.

"Hm, cuma bertanya apakah dia senang atau tidak." Jelas Reizato dengan muka Innocent alias tanpa dosa.

"Tentu aku senang, apa kau tidak senang jika calon kakak iparmu ini tinggal bersama kalian?" tanya Yoshino dengan senyum.

"sepertinya..." ujar Reizato.

Sayu kemudian menoleh ke arah kakaknya lagi. "Oke Nii-chan, besok kami jemput ya!" ucap Sayu. "Dan ini baju untuk Nii-chan untuk di pakai besok!" lalu meletakan tas berisi baju dari Reizato di lantai dekat Yoshino.

"Terimakasih, Sayu" ucap Yoshino dengan senang.

Sayu kemudian menarik Reizato keluar. "Jangan lupa ya Nii-chan, besok kami jemput!" teriaknya lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Yoshino kemudian memandang langit dari balik jendela sekali lagi. "Kizuka..." dan mengeluarkan sebuah butiran kristal cair dari matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari selanjutnya...<strong>

Reizato dan Sayu akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit bersama Yoshino.

Yoshino yang berada di luar rumah sakit itupun menghirup udara luar rumah sakit, terlihat dirinya bahagia setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. "Hah~ udara setelah keluar dari rumah sakit benar-benar nikmat!" teriaknya pelan setelah menghembuskan napas terakhir. *Di bunuh Yuno Gasai(?)*

"Ayo Nii-chan!" ajak Sayu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Yoshino tiba-tiba menghentikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sayu.

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya dulu..." ucap Yoshino. Mereka berdua yang mengerti maksud Yoshino mengubah expresi sedih.

"...Baiklah..." ucap Sayu. Akhirnya Yoshino di antar Sayu dan Reizato ke sebuah tempat, tempat dimana seseorang yang di cintai Yoshino berada, tempat dimana orang tersebut istirahat untuk selamanya, dan tempat... dimana sebagian kehidupannya telah meninggalkannya.

Di depan sebuah makam bertuliskan nama seseorang yang berharga bagi Yoshino, mereka bertiga sampai. Yoshino kemudian meletakan setangkai bunga melati yang di ambilnya dari rumah sakit di atas makam tersebut dan setelah itu memandangnya. Kemudian Berdoa dengan kusyhuk, agar arwah seseorang tersebut istirahat dengan tenang. Selesai berdoa dia kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sayu dan Reizato tanda bahwa dia siap pergi bersama mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Sore harinya...<strong>

**Asrama Iwatodai.**

**Lantai 4, Command Room.**

Semua berkumpul di Command Room setelah mendapat kabar dari Reizato bahwa Yoshino hari ini pindah ke asrama dan bergabung dengan tim SEES sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya atas perbuatannya setelah membuat masalah pada hari sebelumnya. Kecuali Ikutsuki yang sepertinya tidak datang dan Tatsuya Suou yang sepertinya terlambat.

"Jadi, anda ingin bergabung dengan Tim SEES?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku dan permintaan maafku atas perbuatanku beberapa hari yang lalu." ucap Yoshino. "Tapi jika tidak, kalian boleh melaporkanku kepada polisi karena telah melakukan penculikan" lanjutnya. Sayu yang mendengar hal itu terkejut, membuat dirinya berharap agar kakaknya tidak jadi dilaporkan polisi.

"Hmm..." Mitsuru berpikir. "Tapi sebelum itu," lalu menoleh ke arah Yukari, "Takeba, apakah kau setuju menelepon polisi untuk menangkapnya? Atau memaafkannya dan memasukannya sebagai anggota kita?" tanyanya yang membuat seluruh penghuni asrama memandang ke arah Yukari.

"Mengenai itu..." Yukari berpikir dengan serius lalu memandang ke arah semua orang yang dari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan serius. "...Baiklah, aku memaafkannya." Ucap Yukari yang membuat Yoshino lega.

"Hore! Onii-chan menjadi salah satu kelompok kita!" teriak Sayu yang langsung memeluk Yoshino.

"Ya Sayu, sekarang Nii-chan akan melindungimu dan semua yang ada di sini" ucap Yoshino.

"Pilihan yang tepat, Yukari" puji Reizato.

"Eh?" Yukari bingungn dengan maksud ucapan kakaknya.

"Maksud Nii-san, Kau adalah adik yang baik dan jadilah seterusnya begini." Jelas Reizato.

Yukari kemudian tersenyum setelah mengetahui maksud kakaknya. "Ya" ucapnya.

"Oh ya Mitsuru, dimana Ikutsuki?" tanya Akihiko.

"Katanya hari ini dia tidak bisa datang" jawab Mitsuru.

Yoshino yang mendengar hal tersebut bertanya. "Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu Ikutsuki itu siapa?" dengan nada formal.

Mitsuru kemudian menjelaskan. "Shuji Ikutsuki adalah kepala asrama ini dan dialah yang mendirikan tim SEES ini, apalagi dia adalah salah satu peneliti Kirijou Grub. Jadi dia adalah orang yang sangat penting di sini karena dia yang memberi kami perintah, saran dan nasehat" sambil tetap dengan nada anggun.

"Oh... begitu..." gumama Yoshino. ("Shuji Ikutsuki? Sepertinya pernah dengar, Tapi dimana?") batinnya.

"Eh maaf aku lupa memberimu ini." Mitsuru menunjukan sebuah koper putih di depan Yoshino lalu membukanya. "Ini ambilah, ini adalah Evoker dan pita merah lambang SEES. Dengan begini kau resmi menjadi anggota grup" jelas Mitsuru.

"Terima kasih..." Yoshino mengambilnya.

"Tatsuya mana?" tanya Junpei.

"Dia terlambat kali." Jawab Minako.

Tiba-tiba Yoshino berdiri. "Baiklah semua, karena aku adalah anggota baru di sini jadi akanku perkenalkan diriku pada kalian." Ucap Yoshino dengan senyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Yoshino Hiroshi tapi kalian semua bisa memanggilku _Lockon Stratos_. Mohon bantuannya" ucapnya.

Dan saat itu, Social Link Arcana Fool milik Reizato Naik dan Yoshino tinggal di asrama tersebut dan mungkin juga social link Arcana Fool milik Minato dan Minako juga naik karena ha tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu Tatsuya datang terlambat dengan alasan motornya di pakai oleh _Valentino Rossy_. Reizato kemudian menjelaskan pada Tatsuya bahwa ada anggota baru yaitu, Yoshino Hiroshi. Tatsuya kemudian berkenalan dengan Yoshino. Saat berkenalan, Yoshino kaget ketika berkenalan dengan Tatsuya karena Tatasuya adalah seorang polisi yang "Hot Smoking".

"Tatsuya Suou? Tatsuya Suou polisi "Hot Smoking" itu?" tanya Yoshino.

"Benar, memang kenapa?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Tidur bareng akyu yuk~" goda Yoshino. Tatsuya yang mendengar hal itu mundur 1.000 langkah juga semua yang mendengar kaget.

"TIDAK! ONII-CHANKU TERNYATA LESBI!" teriak Sayu.

"YANG BENAR MAHO!" teriak Reizato.

"Ternyata ada yang sejenis diriku juga~" ucap Akihiko dengan nada banci.

"NO WAY! AKIHIKO-SENPAI! AKULAH YANG PANTAS TIDUR DENGANMU!" teriak Minato yang cemburu.

"TIDAK! NII-SANKU DAN AKIHIKO-SENPAI PUNYA SIFAT YURI!" teriak Minako.

"YANG BENAR YAOI!" teriak Yukari.

"MINATO! KAU MENGHINATIKU! PADAHAL AKU TIDUR BARENG KAMU!" teriak Junpei.

"NOOOO! JUNPEI-KUN NGGAK WARAS!" teriak Fuuka.

"Dari dulu dia nggak waras" ucap semuanya berjamaah hingga membuat Junpei mojok di pojokan.

"Untungnya yang masih waras cuman kita berdua ya, Tatsuya" ucap Reizato.

"Benar." Sahut Tatsuya yang tiba-tiba memegang tangan Reizato. "Kalau gitu kita tidur bersama Yuk~" lanjutnya dengan nada banci.

"Ayuk~" jawab Reizato juga dengan nada banci.

"TIDAK! NII-SANKU PUNYA SIFAT SHOUJO-AI!" teriak Yukari.

"YANG BENAR SHOUNEN-AI!" teriak Minako yang balas dendam.

"BERHENTI SEMUANYA!" teriak Mitsuru yang mengeluarkan aura kematian yang sangat tajam sambil mendeathglare ke arah laki-laki yang ada di sana. "APA KALIAN MAU AKU "EKSEKUSI"?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan Rapier Sword milik Asuna dari _Sword Art Online_ yang tajam sampai membuat para laki-laki di sana menjadi norma kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Lantai 3.<strong>

"Sayu-san hari ini tinggal di sini ya." Ucap Yukari yang membawa barang-barang Sayu dan mengantarnya ke sebuah kamar kosong di lantai 3. Di karenakan dia merasa kasihan jika Sayu tinggal di lantai 2 dimana laki-lakinya kini bertambah banyak.

"Tapi... aku maunya tinggal sama Rei-kun..." Sayu mulai merengek.

"Memang aku juga maunya begitu tapi..." Yukari mulai lemas untuk menjelaskan. "Masalahnya nii-sanku kan masih mempunyai penyakit "aneh" itu, jadi masa kau tinggal di lantai 2 tempat di mana para laki-laki tinggal. Entar, kau nanti di intip loh apalagi kalau di intip oleh "kambing" itu." ucapnya yang berusaha menakut-nakuti Sayu.

"Hah~..." Sayu menghelah napas. "Baiklah, aku akan tinggal di sini, di sebelah kamar Yukari..." lanjutnya dengan lemas.

"Baguslah!" Yukari tersenyum.

"Eh Sayu-san tinggal di sebelahku ya?" tanya Miku yang keluar dari kamarnya dan sadar bahwa di sana ada Sayu dan Yukari.

"Iya," jawab Sayu.

"Nanti kita ngerumpi bersama Yukari dan Fuuka ya, di kamar Sayu?" tanyanya.

"Boleh." Jawab Sayu dengan senang.

"Asik! Aku mandi dulu ya." teriak Miku dan lalu pergi ke WC.

* * *

><p><strong>Lantai 2.<strong>

Reizato menunjukan letak kamar Yoshino berada. "Di sinilah kau akan tinggal." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan kamar Yoshino, lalu memberikan kuncinnya kepadanya. "ini kuncinya" yang di terima oleh Yoshino.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yoshino.

"Sudah ya," Reizato kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yoshino.

"Tunggu!" Yoshino menghentikan Reizato dan membuat Reizato menoleh ke arahnya. "Ketika kau tinggal bersama adikku, apa kalian sudah "melakukan"nya tanpa sepengetahuanku?" tanya Yoshino dengan nada serius dan menajamkan matanya ke arah Reizato.

Reizato tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Yoshino. ""Melakukan"? melakukan apa?" tanya Reizato.

Yoshino semakin menajamkan matanya. "Jangan bercanda, kalian pasti telah "melakukan"nya, iyakan?" tanyanya dan kali ini terdengar tegas.

"Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu. Jadi tolong, jelaskan apa yang di maksud "melakukan"?" tanya Reizato sekali lagi dengan tampang Innocent.

Yoshino yang mendengar hal itu juga bingung. "Eh, jadi kalian belum "melakukan"nya?" tanya Yoshino. "Baguslah..." Entah kenapa Yoshino terdengar lega. "Oh ya, apakah kau mau memaafkanku atas perbuatanku sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Dari dulu setelah kau sadar, aku telah memaafkanmu sama seperti adikku" ucap Reizato.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih" Yoshino kemudian tersenyum.

"Sama-sama" jawab Reizato. Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti, lalu munculah sebuah kartu Tarot Arcana Fortune lagi di hadapannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. ("Social Link Arcana Fortuneku telah kembali, namun kembali dalam level 1. Tapi, kali ini tidak akanku sia-siakan") batinnya dan waktupun berjalan.

"Oh ya, bisakah kita bicara lain kali?" tawar Yoshino.

"Oke, Yoshino-san." Reizato menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Jangan panggil namaku Yoshino, sekarang kau harus panggil aku Lockon Stratos karena aku ingin melupakan masa lalu, mengerti?" ujar Yoshino.

"Iya-iya, Lockon. Tapi, kau adalah kau dan bukan orang lain" jelas Reizato dan kemudian mereka berpisah.

* * *

><p><strong>Lantai 4, Command Room.<strong>

Mitsuru dan Akihiko sedang mengawasi kamera pengintai di kamar Yoshino. "Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja" ucap Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, apa kita bisa percaya padanya?" tanya Akihiko.

"Mungkin, tapi karena yang ku dengar dari Penjelasan Adik Hiroshi dan Takeba, dia dan Personanya yang bernama Icarus memiliki kemampuan menembak musuh dalam jarak jauh. Dan dia juga memiliki Persona Gear sama seperti kakak Takeba sehingga Personanya dapat menggunakan sebuah Aligmithy Skill yang sangat kuat. Jadi mungkin kita bisa sedikit bergantung padanya." Jelas Mitsuru.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akihiko yang mendengarnya sampai dirinya terkejut.

"Benar, tapi yang aku heran adalah apa itu Persona Gear? Lalu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?"

"Apakah kalian ingin menggunakan Persona Gear?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ikutsuki di belakang mereka yang membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Ikutsuki-san, bukannya kau ada urusan hari ini?" tanya Mitsuru.

Ikutsuki kemudian mendekat ke arah layar komputer. "Jadi, dia anggota barunya yang juga bisa menggunakan Persona Gear?" tanya Ikutsuki.

"Ya" jawab Akihiko dan bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, Dark Hour terjadi.

"Aku sarankan kalian berhati-hati, padanya sama seperti kakak Takeba" ujar Ikutsuki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mitsuru yang begitu bungung.

"Akanku jelaskan jika kalian sudah mengalahkan 12 Shadow yang selalu muncul di setiap bulan Purnama. Juga mengenai Persona Gear, cara mendapatkannya adalah membunuh seseorang yang memiliki Persona Gear. Apakah kalian mau?" tanya Ikutsuki sambil membenarkan kacamatanya juga membuat 2 orang yang mendengarnya tersebut kaget.

"M-Membunuhnya?" tanya Mitsuru yang kaget.

"Apa anda serius?" tanya Akihiko yang tidak percaya.

"Tentu, jika tidak mau ya jangan lakukan. Juga rahasiakan ini dari mereka dan anggota SEES yang lain, karena hanya kalianlah yang boleh tahu." Jelas Ikutsuki yang kemudian meninggalkan Command Room dan membuat Mitsuru dan Akihiko dalam keadaan kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudnya?" tanya Akihiko.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sebaiknya kita rahasiakan sesuai perintahnya" jawab Mitsuru dan mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya mereka telah di bohongi oleh perkataan Ikutsuki agar mencurigai Yoshino dan Reizato.

("hehehe... dasar anak-anak bodoh, di bohongi mau saja.") Batin Ikutsuki di depan pintu Command Room sambil mengintip Mitsuru dan Akihiko dengan senyum liciknya yang begitu licik, kemudian menutup pintu Command Room dengan perlahan.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Place.<strong>

_Kaching!_

Suara 2 benturan pedang terdengar di penjuru tempat putih yang luas tersebut.

"ORYAAA!" teriak seorang laki-laki bermabut pirang bertopeng _Bushido_ yang hanya menutupi hidung sampai ujung dahinya dengan memakai pakaian _Shogun_ hitam yang mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil menebas seekor Shadow Emperor berbentuk kesatria hitam yang menunggang kuda melayang dan memegang sebuah lembing di depannya.

Namun di belakangnya, 2 Shadow Emperor tengah melesat maju dengan cepat ke arah laki-laki pirang tersebut, berusaha menyerang laki-laki tersebut dari belakang dengan cepat.

"Ho... menyerang dari belakang? TIDAK AKAN BISA SEMUDAH ITU!" Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut berhasil menghidar, kemudian topeng Bushidonya bercahaya. "Mitsuhide Akechi!" keluarlah pecahan cahaya biru yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan membentuk sebuah makhluk berbaju samurai berambut hitam panjang dengan memakai topeng yang sama di pakai oleh pria yang memanggilnya dan juga memegang sebuah katana. "MARAGION!" Persona bernama Mitsuhide Akechi tersebut memegang pedangnya secara vertikal diatas bahu sebelah kanan menghadap 2 Shadow Emperor.

Seketika itu juga 2 buah api muncul dari bawah 2 Shadow Emperor dan membakar mereka. Tapi salah satu dari mereka berhasil lolos dan berusaha menyerang laki-laki tersebut dari jarak dekat.

"MITSUHIDE AKECHI, BLADE OF FURY!" Mitsuhide langsung menangkis serangan Shadow Emperor dan dengan cepat menebas tubuh keras Shadow Emperor beberapa kali hingga menembus baju besinya, selesailah pertarungan 3 lawan 1. Laki-laki tersebut mengayunkan katananya ke bawah lalu menyarungkannya kembali dan kemudian mengambil napas lalu menyuruh Mitsuhide Akechi kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

_PROK PROK PROK!_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari tangan Ribbon Almark. "_Training that adequately captivates. You seems to be gets strength__, Mr Bushido_..." puji Ribbon.

"_Thank you for its praise __Mr Ribbon__, but actually they what do ran down and I just slightly utilize my force to that thing_" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang bertopeng Bushido yang menutupi hidung sampai dahinya yang di panggil oleh Ribbon sebagai Mr. Bushido.

Ribbon berpikir. "_So, they that poor?__ Maybe i shall manage it once more_" ucapnya lalu memandang ke arah Mr. Bushido. "_But seems to be no time, since I will give you one task_" ujarnya.

"_What this?_" tanya Mr. Bushido.

"Ehem..." tiba-tiba Author Sp-Cs datang entah dari mana. "Permisi saya boleh tanyak? Inikan Fict berbahasa Indonesia, kok ngomong dalam bahasa Inggris? Bisa tidak ngomong dalam bahasa Indonesia? Bukannya saya nggak senang, tapi SAYA DAN PARA PEMBACA NGGAK TAHU APA YANG KALIAN OMONGIN!" teriak Author.

"Terserah" sahut Mr. Bushido. "Jadi apa tugas saya?" tanyanya kepada Ribbon.

Ribbon tersenyum licik.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

●▬▬▬●ஜ۩ ۩ஜ●▬▬▬●  
>°¤¸ஜ۩۞۩ஜ¸¤°<br>ஜ۩ஜ

* * *

><p>Hai-hai semua, maaf ya saya terlambat updatenya. Soalnya saya itu lagi Galau karena facebook dan karena Facebook pula saya lupa akan semua cerita saya. Apalagi yang namanya Game Online bukan Sword Art Online. Saya malah main Game Online tapi bukan masuk ke dunia Game Online kayak SAO, tapi main Game Online di depan Laptop sampai lupa akan cerita. Sekali lagi maafkan saya oke, kalau nggak dimaafin, nanti ceritanya nggak saya lanjutin loh. Cuman bercanda.<p>

Selamat tahun baru Imlek semua untuk yang merayakan dan juga selamat hari valentine meskipun saya terlambat untuk mengucapkan selamat. Tak terasa sudah satu tahun saya menjadi Author di sini.

Thanks For Review From...

**KagaHinaSato:** ya, memang sebagian cerita ini atau keseluruhannya kocak karena pikiran saya tidak galau. Tapi kalau pikiran saya Galau, selalu ada Charakter is Dead, cerita menjadi serius dan adanya unsur sedih. Contohnya: **Keresahan hati**, **Maafkan Mama Nanako, **dan **Cinta Tidak Harus Saling Memiliki**.

Sekian dulu untuk balesan reviewnya karena yang mereview hanya satu orang saja dan jika ingin review anda saya balas, silahkan di...

_**~Review~**_


	32. Chapter 32: Second Contrac!

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya production, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix. _

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__satu hari kemudian, terjadi kasus yang aneh. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

* * *

><p><strong>Velvet Room.<strong>

Sebuah cahaya menyeret kesadaran Reizato secara paksa dan membawanya ke tempat Igor berada yang tak lain adalah Velvet Room. Velvet room yang berupa sebuah elevator.

"Welcome in the Velvet room, my young son..." sapa Igor yang membangunkan Reizato dari tempat duduknya.

Reizato yang sadar segera bertanya, "Igor, kenapa aku berada di sini?".

Igor kemudian memunculkan kontrak yang telah di tanda tangani Reizato yang ada di Chapter satu. "Aku memanggilmu karena kau sudah menyelesaikan kontrak pertamamu, selamat!" Jelasnya. Tiba-tiba kontrak itu melayang ke angkasa lalu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyialukan mata dan meledak. Reizato yang mengalami hal tersebut terkejut dan menutupi matanya dari silauan ledakan cahaya tersebut, sedangkan Igor hanya terus tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 32: Second Contrac!~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reizato kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Kontrak yang melayang tersebut. Tapi, yang dilihatnya di tempat tersebut hanyalah sebuah bola cahaya berwarna hijau kemilau yang melayang-layang sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kemilau partikel-partikel kecil yang senada dan menjatuhkannya kebawah dengan pelan bagai salju. Hal tersebut membuat Reizato heran dan bertanya, "Apa itu?".<p>

Igor kembali menunjukan senyumnya yang khas sebagai seorang _Pedofil_. "itu adalah hadiah dari kontrak yang telah kau selesaikan, ambilah...!" bola cahaya itupun turun dan berada tepat di depan Reizato setelah Igor selesai berkata.

Reizato lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah bolah cahaya itu, lalu bola cahaya itu pun lenyap masuk kedalam tubuhnya. "Hn?" Reizato terkaget dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Jangan takut, benda itu tidak akan menyakitimu tapi malah sebaliknya. Benda itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagimu tanpa kau sadari" jelas igor yang berusaha menenangkan Reizato. Tak lama setelah itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kontrak di atas meja lagi dan menunjukannya ke pada Reizato. "Ini kontrak keduamu, tanda tanganilah...!" pintah Igor.

Sebelum Reizato menandatangani, dia membaca dulu isi kontrak tersebut yang berisi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini, akan membuat 'Matahari' yang lama kembali bersinar terang untuk mengalahkan kegelapan dunia yang telah menelannya Meski tanpa ingatan di sisiku.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reizato kembali bingung setelah membaca isi kontrak tersebut, namun Igor menyuruh Reizato untuk menadatangani kontrak tersebut dan Reizato menurutinya lalu mengembalikan kontraknya ke pada Igor. "Perjalanan barumu kini di mulai, jadi berhati-hatilah. Aku akan mengembalikanmu keduniamu, Goodbye my son" Igorpun mengembalikan Reizato kedunianya.<p>

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa di asrama setelah Yoshino bergabung dan menceritakan bagaimana dia mengalami Dark Hour-yang sebenarnya dia karang sendiri dan masih menyembunyikan kebenaran karena instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada dalang di balik Dark Hour dan orang tersebut berada di dalam SEES. Tapi siapa? Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Sementara itu setelah _New Moon_ selesai, telah terjadi sesuatu hal yang aneh di kota Iwatodai dan masih di selidik oleh sebagian tim SEES.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabtu, 20 Juni 2009.<strong>

**Tatsumi Port islan, siang hari.**

**Paulownia Mall.**

"Jadi... apakah benar mengenai berita tentang sepasang kekasih yang mati karena laki-lakinya menembak si wanita lalu bunuh diri sebanyak 3 kali?" tanya Reizato pada Tatsuya. Mereka berdua-lebih tepatnya bertiga karena Sayu selalu ikut bersama dengan Reizato kemanapun kecuali WC dan kamarnya karena di larang oleh pemerintahan(?)- sedang mendikusikan rumor tersebut di Cafe Paulownia Mall yang bernama Chagali Cafe.

"Ya benar..." Tatsuya kemudian meneguk kopinya lalu meletakannya lagi di atas meja dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi itu mungkin mustahil. Bagaimana bisa orang bunuh diri lebih dari 3 kali?".

Reizato berpikir. "Mungkin dia membunuh kakinya, tangannya, setelah itu kepalanya dan totalnya 3 kali bunuh diri." Ujarnya yang ngawur banget hingga membuat Tatsuya dan Sayu Sweatdrop.

"Rei-kun, yang Suou-san maksud adalah orangnya tersebut menembak kepalanya 3 kali dengar, 3 KALI!" Jelas Sayu yang menjelaskannya pada Reizato.

"Oh..." sebuah kabel yang ada di dalam kepala Reizato kemudian menyambung. "APA?" hingga membuat dirinya sadar.

"Akhirnya loe sadar juga, bocah" kata Yoshino yang datang dan lansung duduk di kursi kosong secara tiba-tiba sambil sedikit meneguk kopi pesanannya.

"Kau ini datang-datang langsung membuat orang lain emosi saja..." Reizatopun lemas dengan sikap Yoshino yang selalu memanggilnya dan Minato dengan sebutan 'bocah'. "Terus... kenapa kau di sini dengan memakai topi, jaket tebal dan kacamata seperti itu?" tanyanya yang heran dengan penampilan Yoshino yang terlihat misterius.

"Oh ini, aku memakai ini sambil berjalan-jalan agar semua teman-temanku dulu yang mengira aku mati tidak mengetahui wajahku. Jika mereka mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup, wah aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." jelas Yoshino.

Reizato yang mendengar itu sweatdrop. "Sebelumnya saat kau jadi penjahat kau padahal ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu sampai membohongi adikmu sendiri. Tapi setelah menjadi orang baik, kau malah takut kembali ke masa lalu, dasar aneh." Ucap Reizato.

Yoshino memicingkan matanya ke arah Reizato. "Itu gara-gara loe dan Sayu yang telah membuatku begini dan juga membuat diriku ini kehilangan Persona yang ndewa banget bernama Chronos" ucapnya yang mencari alasan.

"Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dan itu berarti Nii-chan harus menghadapi masa depan bersama kami!" Selah Sayu yang begitu senang dengan keadaan kakaknya yang begini. Yoshino yang mendengar itu cuma bisa pasrah dan menghelah napas.

* * *

><p><strong>Asrama iwatodai, Sore hari.<strong>

Minato dan Minako berjalan pulang ke asrama sendirian setelah mereka selesai berkunjung ke Book Worm untuk bertemu dengan kakek nenek yang mereka di depan asrama, mereka berhenti ketika mata mereka menangkap sosok Yukari dan Fuuka sedang bermain bersama seekor anjing putih yang manis.

Minato mendekati Yukari dan bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" dengan nada datar tentunya.

Yukari kemudian menoleh ke arah Minato dan tersenyum. "Oh hey Minato, Minako, perkenalkan ini Koromaru. Dia adalah anjing yang tinggal di kuil" sapa Yukari sambil memperkenalkan anjing putih manis itu dengan nama Koromaru.

"Apa dia jinak?" tanya Minako yang sedikit bersembunyi di punggung saudaranya setelah melihat dengan jelas ada anjing di depan matanya.

"Sepertinya dia memang jinak, benarkan Koro-chan?" jelas Fuuka sambil mengelus-elus kepala koromaru.

"Apakah kita boleh memeliharanya?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Sepertinya mungkin, jika Mitsuru mengijinkannya" ujar Yukari. Tiba-tiba Koromaru mendekati Minako, membuat gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Dia jinak Minako, lihat aku mengelus kepalanya" Minato mencoba membuat adiknya tidak takut dengan anjing.

Minako perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Koromaru dengan niat ingin mengelus kepalanya. Tangannyapun sampai dan membelai tiap bulu yang di rasakannya hingga membuat Koromaru menggeliat bagai cacing. Hal itu membuat Minako senang.

Tak lama setelah itu, Koromaru bangkit setelah Minako selesai membelai kepala dan dagunya. "Huh?" tiba-tiba Fuuka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh hingga membuatnya terkejut dan sampai membuat Minato, Minako dan Yukari menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Fuuka?" tanya Yukari.

Fuuka menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa, itu hanya perasaanku. Karena itu sepertinya tidak mungkin jika..."

_GUK!_

Sebuah gongongan anjing lain telah mematahkan omongan Fuuka. Anjing berbulu coklat tersebut mendekati Koromaru dan menggonggong kearahnya dengan riang dan senang. Koromaru juga menggonggong ke arah anjing itu dengan senang.

"Temannya Koro-chan ya?" tanya Yukari.

Setelah itu seorang ibu-ibu yang membawa belanjaan menghampiri mereka. "Oh di sini kau rupanya" terasa ibu-ibu itu berbicara kepada anjingnya yang berbulu coklat, lalu tak sengaja melihat Koromaru. "Oh, kau bukannya anjing jinak yang pemiliknya mati kecelakaan di kuil itu?" tanya Ibu-ibu tersebut yang membuat Yukari dan lainnya kaget. Bahkan Koromaru yang sepertinya mengerti ucapan itu terlihat murung dan kemudian langsung pergi dari sana.

Yukari kemudian bertanya kepada ibu-ibu itu tentang Koromaru. Ibu-ibu itu kemudian menceritakan bahwa Koromaru punya seorang majikan dan 3 bulan lalu mati kecelakaan tepat di depan kuil Naganaki. Setelah itu Koromaru tinggal di kuil karena pemiliknya yang mati itu tidak mempunyai keluarga yang mau merawatnya dan akhirnya Koromaru menjadi anjing penjaga Kuil.

Setelah ibu itu bercerita, dia kemudian menjemput anaknya bersama anjing berbulu coklatnya. Minato dan lainnya yang mendengar cerita tersebut turut prihatin terhadap nasib Koromaru.

Malam harinya ikutsuki sudah berada di Lounge. Yoshino adalah orang terakhir yang pulang ke asrama dan tak sengaja memandang ikutsuki yang belum di kenalnya. Mitsuru yang duduk di sofa, tahu bahwa Yoshino belum kenal dengan Ikutsuki. Jadi Mitsuru menyuruh Yoshino untuk duduk di sofa dan memperkenalkan Ikutsuki kepadanya bahwa dia adalah _Chairman_(manusia Kursi XD) di asrama ini dan dulunya seorang peneliti di Kirijou Grub.

"Jadi, kau dulunya seorang peneliti?" tanya Yoshino. "Dulunya meneliti apa?" lanjutnya yang berusaha menggali informasi.

"Saya dulunya pernah meneliti Shadow dan Persona" jelas Ikutsuki.

"Dimana?" Tanya Yoshino sekali lagi.

"Di penelitian Kirijou grub tentunya" jawab Ikutsuki sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Seperti apa penelitiannya dan dimana?" terlihat Yoshino tersenyum sedikit licik karena hampir mendekati target.

"Ehem..." Ikutsuki tak sengaja batuk-batuk. "Maaf untuk itu, tapi itu telah dirahasiakan oleh Kirijou Grub" jawabnya yang membuat Yoshino lemas saat mendengarnya. Ikutsuki kemudian melihat jam tangannya. "Hey lihat, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur untuk sekolah besok dan hati-hati di gigit kecoa" ujar Ikutsuki lalu meninggalkan Lounge.

Yoshino yang mendengar hal itu sweatdrop. "Buat apa aku sekolah? Kan aku sudah lulus. Apalagi memangnya kecoa bisa menggigit? Dasar orang aneh" gumam Yoshino.

"Maaf, Ikutsuki memang seperti itu" jelas Mitsuru.

* * *

><p><strong>Minggu, 21 juni 2009.<strong>

Minggu pagi yang indah di kota Iwatodai. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, langit biru sedikit berawan dan orang-orang berlalu lalang di minggu pagi melakukan aktivitas masing-masing kesukaan mereka.

Tapi tidak di asrama Iwatodai. Senam minggu pagi di atas atap merupakan hal baru bagi mereka setelah mendapatkan anggota baru yang bernama Yoshino Hirsohi tentunya.

"SATU-DUA-TIGA-EMPAT-LIMA-ENAM-TUJUH-DELAPAN!" teriakan semangat Yoshino terdengar di telinga para penghuni asrama sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kanan berulang kali. Dengan di iringi lagu poco-poco yang menjadi thema senam mereka.

Keringat sedikit mengalir dari tubuh mereka bahkan Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka dan Akihiko juga begitu semangat untuk menjalani senam minggu pagi dadakan tanpa di beritahu Yoshino dulu.

"Aduh, aku pegal... tidak kuat!" Junpei kemudian jatuh terduduk karena sepertinya tidak semangat untuk melanjutkan senam.

"Hey Iori, inikan baru pemanasan, masa sudah nyerah. Lihat tuh cewek-cewek pada semangat olahraga bahkan si tua Ikutsuki saja nggak lelah" Ejek Akihiko.

"Meski tua-tua begini, diriku masih punya jiwa mudah loh" lanjut Ikutsuki.

"Kalian mengejek ya?" tanya Junpei. "Aku pegal-pegal begini gara-gara kemarin melatih kepahlawananku untuk menghadapi Shadow nanti!" dengan tangan mengepal dan aura penuh semangat, Junpei menjelaskan.

"Melatih kepahlawanan apaan? Malam Minggu kemarin kitakan berada di kamarmu buat main Ps2 bareng-bareng." Ucap Minato dalam keadaan masih belum lelah dan berkeringat. "Juga loe mainnyakan sampai larut malem, untungnya aku punya firasat nggak enak buat minggu pagi ini. Jadi aku sudahin saja dulu terus kembali ke kamar buat tidur." Lanjutnya dengan tenang dan polos.

"Hey Minato, punya firasat kok nggak bilang-bilang, kitakan teman" keluh Junpei sambil mengelap keringat badannya yang bagai bau bangkai tikus.

"Loenya aja yang nggak tanya, dasar kambing" sela Yukari tiba-tiba.

"Betul tuh, maka dari itu loe harus tanya dulu" lanjut Minako.

"Udah-udah teman-teman, jangan bertengkar. Junpei-kun sudah lelah jadi kasihankan kalau kalian ganggu." Ucap Fuuka dengan nada pelan dan tenang.

"YAK AYO SEMUA SEMANGAT! INI AGAR BADAN TETAP SEGAR DAN SEHAT!" teriak Yoshino yang masih memimpin senam minggu pagi dan sepertinya gembira dengan kegiatan yang dia buat. Tak lama kemudian senam pagi tersebut selesai bersamaan dengan selesainya lagu bertema poco-poco.

"Akhirnya selesai juga~" terdengar Junpei lega walau dia tadi berhenti 'di awal jalan'.

"Eits masih belum selesai," tiba-tiba ucapan Yoshino membuat kaget Junpei. "Karena minggu depan kita senam pagi-pagi lagi" lanjutnya yang membuat Junpei pingsan seketika.

"Yah, dia pingsan" Fuuka kemudian berusaha membangunkan Junpei namun sia-sia.

"Sudah biarin, palingan dia cuman pura-pura" kata Yukari.

"Yak Siapa yang mau minum, ini kami bawakan jus buah" teriak Miku yang tengah membawa beberapa gelas berisi minuman bersama Kaito di atas nampan.

Seketika itu juga Junpei bangun dan berteriak "Aku mau!" sambil mengambil segelas Jus dan meminumnya. Tapi dalam satu tegukan kemudian.

_BURRR!_

Junpei memuntahkan isi jus itu dari mulutnya ke arah Ikutsuki hingga lelaki tua tersebut pingsan setelah mencium bau mulut Junpei dan bau Jus yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Jus apaan ini, kok rasanya kayak rasa bawang?" tanyak Junpei.

"Memang itu jus bawang buatanku..." ucap Miku polos.

"Hoek..." Junpei berusaha memuntahkan yang tersisa di mulutnya.

"Apapun yang di masak oleh Miku, pasti berhubungan dengan bawang" jelas Reizato.

"Benar, seperti bawang goreng, nasi goreng bawang, sate bawang bakar, susi Bawang, jus bawang, bawang isi bawang, baberqeu Bawang dan pokoknya serba bawang." Lanjut Minako.

"Karena bawang itu adalah kesukaanku!" teriak Miku dengan penuh semangat dan keceriaan.

"Tapi minum bawang itu dapat mengobati penyakit migran loh." Ujar Yoshino setelah meneguk habis jus bawang tersebut.

"BUSET! DI MINUM SAMPAI HABIS!" Junpeipun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kok anda tahu?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Karena aku ini adalah lulusan universitas kedokteran." Ucap Yoshino dengan nada bangga yang tak sengaja menebar aroma bawang dari mulutnya.

Setelah itu, semua kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing di hari minggu yang cerah sehabis senam pagi yang menyehatkan tanpa memperdulikan Ikutsuki yang pingsan.

* * *

><p><strong>Naganaki Shrine.<strong>

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yoshino mengajak jalan-jalan Reizato tanpa kehadiran Sayu. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kuil Naganaki dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

"Sepertinya senam tadi sangat menyegarkan badan bukan?" Yoshino dengan santai duduk sambil meregangkan sebagian badannya yang linu. "Sangking semangatnya badanku terasa pegal" ujarnya dengan senang.

"Ya, lalu kenapa kau membuat acara senam dadakan segala?" tanya Reizato.

Yoshino melempar senyum senang ke arah Reizato. "Itu karena aku ingin membuat masa depan ini menjadi lebih hidup, meski aku tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu" jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar lemas. Tak lama setelah itu keheningan melanda di antara mereka dan yang terdengar hanyala suara angin dan orang berjalan-jalan. Tapi, sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut pria berwajah _Setsuna F. Seiei _di sebelahnya itu telah memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau seharusnya berjuang tidak untuk melupakan masa lalu, karena masa lalu adalah memori kita meski kita berusaha melupakannya." Reizato kemudian menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Tapi, kau harus berjuang untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah dari masa lalu" jelasnya dengan santai dan menoleh ke arah Yoshino, "Benarkan yang aku katakan?".

Yoshino memikirkan perkataan Reizato. "Tidak untuk melupakan masa lalu tapi berjuang lebih baik dari masa lalu?" kemudian menoleh ke arah Reizato, "kau benar juga, karena masa lalu adalah memory kita" ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa. "Dulunya aku ingin menjadi dokter, tapi rasanya itu sudah terlambat" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak terlambat."

Yoshino kembali menoleh ke arah Reizato. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi Kau bukannya berkata bahwa kau lulusan dokter, berarti kini kau adalah dokter" jelas Reizato tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoshino.

"Hm..." Yoshino berpikir. "Kau benar juga, berarti aku dokter ya karena aku sudah lulus universitas kedokteran" ucapnya yang kini merasa gembira. "Hey, terima kasih _Setsuna_"

"Setsuna?" Reizato tiba-tiba terkejut ketika dirinya di panggil Setsuna. "Namaku itu Reizato!"

"HAHAHAHA... aku Cuma bercanda" ujar Yoshino sambil tertawa. Reizato merasakan Social Link Arcana Fortunenya naik, tanda bahwa kedekatannya dengan Yoshino semakin dekat.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Yoshino tak sengaja sengaja menangkap sosok anjing putih yang baru saja menaiki tangga untuk memasuki area kuil Naganaki. Reizato yang memandang Yoshino karena heran apa yang dilihatnya sedikit bertanya lalu ikut memandang dimana pandangan Yoshino tertuju yang tak lain tertuju pada sosok anjing putih yang di lihatnya.

"Itu anjing siapa? Kok dia kesini tanpa ada yang menemani?" tanya Yoshino.

"Aku juga baru melihatnya hari ini" jelas Reizato.

"Sepertinya dia jinak. Kalau gitu kita panggil, Pus... ngeong" Yoshino kemudian berusaha memanggil anjing itu namun dengan cara yang salah hingga menyebabkan Reizato sweatdrop.

"WOY! DIA ITU ANJING! BUKAN KUCING!" teriak Reizato yang berusaha mengingatkan atau menjelaskan. Tapi entah kenapa anjing putih yang tentu saja mempunyai nama yaitu Koromaru menghampiri Yoshino setelah dirinya di panggil olehnya.

"Apa bedanya? Tuh, dia saja mau ke sini setelah kupanggil kayak tadi" ucap Yoshino pada Reizato sambil membelai kepala Koromaru.

("Gile, nih anjing apa kucing beneran?") batin Reizato yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bermain bersama Koromaru.

Tapi tidak lama setelah itu...

* * *

><p><strong>Iwatodai Station.<strong>

Sebuah kereta peluru berhenti di stasiun Iwatodai untuk menurunkan penumpang. Kerumunan orang-orangpun ada yang naik dan ada yang turun. Namun itu tidaklah penting karena yang terpenting adalah seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 25 yang menggunakan jas hitam, celana Jean hitam. Memakai kacamata hitam, membawa tas panjang di tangan kanannya. Berambut pirang berantakan dan tingginya 180 cm juga sepertinya memiliki darah seorang Amerika turun dari kereta tersebut.

Laki-laki itupun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memandang keramaian di sekitarnya. Dia lalu tersenyum tanpa sebab. Tangan kirinya kemudian melepas kacamata yang dia pakai dan memperlihatkan mata hijaunya kepada dunia di sekitarnya. Setelah itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk merasakan oksigen yang sedikit di sana dan menghembuskannya.

"_I hate this air_" laki-laki itu kemudian memakai kaca matanya kembali lalu berjalan pergi. Ketika dia jalan, dia tak sengaja melewati Minato yang ada di sana yang sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menuju Tatsumi Port Island.

Minato kemudian berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pria tersebut dengan herannya. Setelah itu dia pergi menunggu monorail untuk menuju Tatsumi port Island karena ada janji dengan Yuko.

~_**To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga, hari ini saya tidak akan membalas review ah~ soalnya nggak ada yang mereview. Tapi hal itu bukanlah hambatan bagi saya untuk tidak melanjutkan Fict ini, karena saya menganggap "jika cerita saya tidak di review, berarti cerita saya BAGUS! Tapi jika di review, berarti ada beberapa kesalahan yang harus saya perbaiki".<p>

Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca cerita ini, silahkan di **~REVIEW~ **jika kalian mau. Oh ya, minggu depan saya UTS, jadi Doakan saya! :D dan maaf bila ada kesalahan. Juga tak terasa cerita ini sudah satu tahun publish.


	33. Chapter 33: Memasak, Awas Slime Mesum! 1

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya production, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix. _

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **Reizato keluar mencari perkerjaan tetap tapi sayangnya gagal. Disaat itu, dirinya tak sengaja bertemu Fuuka di Naganaki Shrine dan mencicipi masakannya. Karena masakan Fuuka tak enak, akhirnya Reizato memutuskan untuk mengajari Fuuka memasak. Berhasilkah usaha Reizato?_

* * *

><p><em>Cyuur<em>

Di depan Asrama, Reizato tengah menyiram tanaman di pinggir jalan sambil bersiul. Beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai dan mematikan keran air. "Akhirnya selesai juga menyiramnya." Reizato lalu mengganti bajunya untuk pergi keluar. "Sekalian keluar, mungkin aku harus menemukan pekerjaan..." pikirnya.

Beberapa jam dia berjalan dan memasuki toko-toko pasar Iwatodai sampai sore, namun tidak ada satupun yang membutuhkan tenaga kerja. Keadaan itu membuat Reizato menuju ke kuil Naganaki untuk merasakan angin sore yang sejuk di sana dan duduk dengan santainya.

"...kota ini sepertinya tidak membutuhkan tenaga kerja..." menghelah napas sambil menatap langit sore yang ada di sana. "Mungkin besok aku harus cari kerja ke Tatsumi Port Island." Pikirnya. Reizato kini terdiam menatap langit sore yang ada di sana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 33: Memasak, awas Slime Mesum! (Bagian 1)~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain, Fuuka sedang berdoa di sana tanpa di sadari oleh Reizato. "Semoga masakanku rasanya enak kali ini, amin." doa gadis itu dengan pelan dan kusuk. Setelah selesai berdoa, Fuuka pergi dari sana namun pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Reizato yang duduk dengan santainya di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di sana. "Takeba-san?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut. "Kebetulan, apakah dia mau memakan masakanku ini ya?" pikirnya. Akhirnya Fuuka menghampiri Reizato dan memanggil namanya.<p>

Reizato kemudian menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggil namanya."Yamaghisi-san?"

"Maaf Takeba-san, apakah kau tidak ada kegiatan?" tanya Fuuka dengan malu-malu.

Reizato menggelengkan kepala, "tidak ada, memang ada apa?".

"Mmm... bisakah kau... mau mencicipi masakanku?" Fuuka kemudian menyodorkan kotak bekalnya dengan malu-malau tapi maksa. #Plak

"Ah!" Reizato dengan senang mengambil kotak bekal yang ada di hadapannya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun karena rasa lapar yang menyiksanya karena belum makan siang, "Kebetulan aku lagi lapar, baiklah akan ku cicipi sampai habis." membuka kotak bekalnya yang berisi 2 buah benda bulat berwarna merah kecoklatan. "Wah enak nih, bismilahirohmanirohim. ITADAKIMASU!" setelah selesai berdoa dan mengucapkan salam makan, dia memasukan benda bulat tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan hanya dalam satu gigitan tersebut.

_Tek!_

Dua buah batang sumpit di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya menegang, keringat keluar dari dalam kulitnya. Terlihat warna kulit wajahnya menjadi hijau. Tak lama kemudian,

_Bruk!_

Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan di ikuti busa ungu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terasa jantungnya kini tidak berdetak lagi dan sesak napas. Tubuhnya mulai terbujur kaku di atas tanah, bersama kotak bekal yang jatuh di sampingnya.

Fuuka yang melihat hal itu segera memanggil ambulan tapi terlambat, laki-laki itu kini benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Meninggalkan dunia yang dulu pernah di tempatinya, bersama kasih yang sekarang tak lagi bisa di temuinya.

_**~Tamat~**_

"WOY CERITANYA MASIH LANJUT WOY!" teriak Reizato dari dunia lain. *Author di lempar ke dunia lain*

_**-Ralat-**_

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" Reizato berusaha mengeluarkan benda bulat yang hampir membunuhnya dan berhasil keluar.

"Untung ada aku di sini, kalau makan itu hati-hati" ucap Yoshino yang kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Reizato yang hampir mati.

"Ano... maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang telah memaksa Takeba-san untuk memakan masakanku..." ucap Fuuka yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa... Yamaghisi, sebenarnya yang salah itu adalah benda bulat ini yang tidak terasa enak di mulutku dan mencoba untuk membunuhku!" teriak Reizato sambil menunjuk bekal yang jatuh tersebut.

"Hoi, benda bulat itu siapa yang masak?" tanya Yoshino.

"Ya-Yamaghisi..." ucap Reizato dengan polos.

"Berarti kau sama saja menyalahkan Yamaghisi, Baka!" jelas Yoshino.

Fuuka yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mojok di pojokan sambil bergumam "Aku memang tidak bisa memasak... aku memang tidak bisa memasak... aku memang tidak bisa memasak...", dengan nada kecewa.

"Jangan sedih, Nanti akan aku ajari kau memasak" hibur Yoshino.

"Sungguh, memangnya Hiroshi-san bisa memasak?" tanya Fuuka sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Bisa, buktinya aku bisa masak air." Kata Yoshino polos yang membuat Fuuka dan Reizato sweatdrop.

"Semua orang juga bisa masak air bego!" teriak Fuuka dan Reizato bersamaan pada Yoshino. Kini giliran Yoshino yang pudung di pojokan.

"Jadi... semua orang juga bisa masak air?" gumam Yoshino di pojokan dengan nada kecewa.

Reizato kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan topi bundarnya. "Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita pulang. Apalagi aku belum masak buat makan malam nanti" jelas Reizato.

Fuuka yang mendengar Reizato bisa memasak terkejut. "Hah? Takeba-san bisa memasak?" tanyaknya.

"Bisa, memangnya kau pikir siapa yang setiap hari memasakan makanan untuk kalian?" tanya Reizato.

"Aku kira Sayu-nee-san, Yukari-chan atau Minako-chan yang memasak..." ucap Fuuka.

"Yukari mungkin bisa masak, adik Minato juga mungkin. Tapi kalau Sayu... sepertinya." pikir Reizato. "Tapi nanti di saat hari libur atau pulang sekolah aku akan mengajarimu memasak" lanjutnya.

"Be-benarkah? thanks" Fuuka kemudian merasa senang dengan apa yang di janjikan Reizato.

Tiba-tiba Waktu di sekitar Reizato berhenti, lalu terdengar suara kaca pecah , kemudian mobil ke tabrak, lalu pesawat meledak, di ikuti dengan suara _So Imah_ yang cetar membahan *Di gebukin pemain OVJ(?)*. Tak lama setelah itu Sebuah kartu Tarot Arcana Priestess muncul di hadapan Reizato Tapi dengan gambar _So Imah_ yang lagi nyinden. "Social link Arcana Priestess? Kok gambarnya So Imah? Ku kira wajahnya Yamaghisi. Jangan-jangan, Yamaghisi adalah anaknya So Imah?"

_**Selamat! Anda telah berhasil membuka Social Link Arcana Priestess,  
>Persona Gear Arcana Priestess dapat di pakai.<strong>_

Setelah itu, cahaya kartu tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Reizato dan waktu kembali berjalan Normal kembali. Mereka bertiga selanjutnya pulang karena hari ini sore.

Malam Harinya di Asrama, Reizato meminta izin kepada Mitsuru untuk pergi ke Tartarus lagi hari ini. Namun Mitsuru tidak mengizinkannya karena kemarin sudah pergi ke Tartarus dan jika pergi ke Tartarus lagi maka akan mengakibatkan sebagian anggota menjadi sakit.

Reizato akhirnya pergi ke atap. "Kalau begitu di sini saja." Dia kemudian menunggu Dark Hour datang untuk mencoba Persona Gear barunya sambil melihat pemandangan kota di atas asrama.

Beberapa jam kemudian Dark Hour terjadi.

Reizato memanggil Personanya yaitu Joker, setelah itu memakaikan Joker Persona Gear Arcana Priestess. Cahaya dari Persona Gear Arcana Priestes menyelimuti tangan kanan Joker dan membentuk sebuah Lembing besar, Lembing besar yang bisa berubah menjadi parabola untuk menganalisis musuh tanpa bantuan Fuuka dan bisa menjadi sebuah senjata untuk bertahan. Tidak hanya itu, Reizato kini juga dapat merasakan Tempat-tempat keberadaan Shadow karena Persona Gear yang di pakaikan Reizato pada Joker.

Reizato yang melihat hal tersebut merasa kagum. Dia lalu berpikir untuk menggunakan Persona Gear Arcana Priestess kepada dirinya. Akhirnya dia menarik kembali Persona Gearnya yang berada di tubuh Joker lalu meremas kartu tersebut. Sebuah cahaya dari pecahan Persona Gearnya membentuk sebuah Helm antena di hadapannya. Hal tersebut membuat Reizato terkejut.

"Kok yang muncul helm beginian?" Reizato kemudian membalik-balik helm tersebut dan tak sengaja menemukan sebuah tulisan di belakangnya yang bertuliskan 'Helm Kesadaran'. "Helm kesadaran?" Reizato langsung memakai helm tersebut tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Beberapa detik dia menunggu masih tetap tidak terjadi apapun.

Karena hal tersebut, Reizato menyudahi mencoba Persona Gear dan dia lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum dirinya masuk ke kamarnya, "Rei-kun!" suara seorang gadis memanggilnya dari jauh hingga membuat dirinya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sayu? Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Reizato dengan nada dingin.

Sayu berjalan mendekati Reizato. "Aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu Rei-kun, bolehkan?" dengan nada gelisah yang terdengar seperti di paksakan. Mereka akhirnya duduk di sofa lantai 2 tersebut dekat tangga dan minuman kaleng berada.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Reizato yang langsung bertanya pada itinya karena waktu ini adalah Dark Hour.

Sayu menundukan kepalanya kebawah, "I-Itu..." dan tak lama kemudian memandang Reizato kembali. "Ini tentang ingatan Rei-kun 10 tahun yang lalu di sini. Apakah kau sudah mengingat semuanya dan juga mengingat pertemuan pertama kita?" tanyanya.

Reizato mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mengenai masalah itu... aku sebenarnya masih belum mengingat dengan jelas, tapi satu hal yang sekarang ku ingat adalah aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil bernama Sayu Hiroshi" Jelas Reizato.

"Ja-jadi, Rei-kun hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita?" tanya Sayu.

"Ya, begitulah" Jawab Reizato. "Hey Sayu, sepertinya kau tahu mengenaiku 10 tahun yang lalu, Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu pada kita?" tanya Reizato.

"Eh? Untuk hal itu... sebenarnya ingatanku juga menghilang Rei-kun." Ucap Sayu yang tersenyum dengan lidah yang dia julurkan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Reizato yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi sweatdrop. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah saling memberi ucapan selamat malam.

("Maafkan aku, Rei-kun.")

[Menyembunyikan kejujuran? Itu lah salah satu ciri khas manusia.] ucap Reito dari dunia lain, namun tidak ada yang mendengar. [Aku di sini terjebak dan tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun.] lanjutnya dengan menatap langit biru berawan di sana. [Namun, ini saatnya waktuku untuk bertemu dengannya hanya untuk memperingatinya tentang 'Kerabat' Hie dan Lov. Saa, Show Time! My body] Tubuh Reito kemudian perlahan menghilang.

Di kamar Minato. Pharos, seorang bocah misterius yang tinggal di dalam kamar Minato tengah duduk di kursi belajar Minato. "Hey Minato-nii, kau masih bangun?" tanyak Pharos.

Minato kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dalam posisi duduk. "Masih, ada apa?" tanya Minato balik dengan wajah melas.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, apakah orang-orang itu selalu tidur di malam hari?" tanya Pharos.

"Benar, mereka selalu tidur di malam hari karena di malam hari tidak ada matahari yang menyemangati mereka untuk beraktivitas" jelas Minato.

"Jika begitu, kenapa kau malah tidur di kelas setiap hari guru menjelaskan sampai bel sekolah berbunyi?" tanya Pharos lagi.

"Itu... hm? Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidur di kelas?" tanya Minato yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Pharos.

"Itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu" ucap Pharos.

"Oh begitu..." ucap Minato dengan lemas dan lesu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidur di kelasmu?" Pharos mengulang pertanyaannya. Akhirnya Minato mencari jawaban yang tepat dan logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Pharos.

Tapi di sisi lain di kamar Reizato, Reito keluar dari tubuh Reizato dalam wujud kupu-kupu hitam dan kembali kewujud manusianya. Dia kemudian tak sengaja mencium aroma wangi Sayu. "Wangi Sayu, sepertinya ini adalah bekas kamar yang di pakai Sayu." Pikirnya. Reito kemudian memandang Reizato. "Jadi, kau kini tidur di sini sendirian?" ucapnya lemas, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum "Benar-benar bagus! Aku salut karena kau masih Pejaka! Tapi, apakah kau bisa menghadapi kekuatan 'Kerabat' Hie dan Lov dengan cara begini akibat ulah dariku?" tanyak Reito pada Reizato yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menjadi dingin lagi "Cih, ngomong sama orang tidur ya begini nih ngeselin gue, orang bertanya eh malah nggak di dengar" Ujarnya pada dirinya sediri yang merasa kesal karena tidak di hiraukan oleh Reizato.

Tiba-tiba Parto sang dalang OVJ mendekati Reito dari belakang dan memukul kepalanya dengan menggunakan lembar naskah Author.

_PLAK!_

"Aduh" desah Reito kesakitan dan memegang kepala bagian belakangnya lalu memperhatikan Dalang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Orang gimana bisa dengar wong orangnya aja belom loe bangunin" ucap Parto. "Cepet bangunin, entar keburu Subuh terus nggak bisa Sahur nih" pinta Parto sambil menunjukan jam tangannya yang menunjukan angka 04.30 karena kehabisan batery, setelah itu kembali ke tempat Dalangnya.

"Iye dalang, gimana bisa subuh orang masih Dark Hour" ucap Reito pada Dalang Parto dari jauh dan dia akhirnya membangunkan Reizato, "Mas-mas bangun, udah Sahur" dengan cara yang Gaje.

"Ini Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak atau Persona 3 OVJ sih?" teriak Author dengan keras karena Frustasi melihat kegajean ceritanya. "ULANG WOY! ULANG!"

Reito langsung membalik kasur yang di tiduri Reizato dengan kerasnya hingga membuat Reizato jatuh dan mendesah kesakitan. "Aw... Siapa sih yang gangguin orang tidur? kok sepertinya aku merasa De Javu?" tanyak Reizato, lalu berdiri dan melihat sekitar. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana, "Benar-benar De javu" ucapnya dingin.

"Halo, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sayu?" tanya Reito tiba-tiba di belakang Reizato.

"Kau... Reito, kan? Masih seperti bia-tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu namanya adalah Sayu?" tanya Reizato karena mendengar nama Sayu dipanggil oleh Reito.

"Aku sudah kenal dia lebih lama darimu. Sepertinya kulihat keadaan kalian baik-baik saja" ucap Reito.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk bertanya hal itu saja?" tanya Reizato.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu hati-hati tentang ilusi dari 'Kerabat' yang akan datang, jika kau bisa mengalahkan mereka, tolong segel mereka" ucap Reito.

Reizato memegang dagunya untuk berpikir sambil memandang lantai kayu di bawahnya. "Hm... baiklah, tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kerabatmu? Dan apa maksudnya untuk menyegel mereka?" tanya Reizato, namun yang di tanya sudah tidak ada. "Ke-kemana dia?"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Maaf semua yang telah menunggu cerita saya yang gaje ini karena saya itu lagi mengerjakan banyak tugas dari sekolah. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.<p>

Yak, ini adalah gaya penulisan saya yang baru, bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya harap kalian suka.

Untuk Chapter berikutnya, akan saya percepat, saya berjanji. Thanks to Read this my Fanfict


	34. Chapter 34: Memasak, awas Slime Mesum! 2

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus, Gundam milik Sunrise, Kamen Rider milik Toei dan Ishinomori Productions, Ultraman milik Tsuburaya production, Final Fantasy milik Square Enix._

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__janji pelajaran memasak telah tiba, bisakah Fuuka memasak dan apakah yang akan terjadi malam ini?_

* * *

><p>Setelah waktunya pulang sekolah, Fuuka pulang ke asrama lebih dulu karena Reizato sudah berjanji untuk mengajari Fuuka masak. "Aku pulang..." tapi tidak ada orang di dalam asrama. "Takeba-san? Dia sepertinya tidak ada di asrama." Ucapnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 34: Memasak, awas Slime Mesum! (Bagian 2)~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, Reizato pulang dengan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan bersama Sayu . "Kami pulang..." ucap mereka berdua.<p>

"Okaeri, Takeba-san, Sayu-nee-san" jawab Fuuka.

"Oh, Fuuka, kok pulang duluan? apakah kamu tidak ada janji sama teman-temanmu?" tanya Sayu.

"Tidak ada, soalnya aku ada janji pada Takeba-san untuk mengajariku memasak hari ini" ujar Fuuka.

"Eh? Aku juga punya janji dengan Reizato-kun untuk mengajariku memasak." Ucap Sayu.

"Sayu-nee-san juga? Bukannya Sayu-nee-san sudah bisa memasak?" tanya Fuuka yang terkejut.

"Aku memang bisa memasak, tapi masakanku tidak seenak masakan Rei-kun, jadi aku ingin dia mengajariku memasak. Apalagi aku adalah calon istrinya Rei-kun" jelas Sayu dengan malu-malu tapi mau.

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat berjuang ya, Sayu-nee-san" ucap Fuuka.

"Kau juga, selamat berjuang." Ucap Sayu.

"Hoi-hoi, ini kan hanya latihan memasak" Reizato yang melihat semangat Sayu dan Fuuka hanya bisa sweatdrop. Akhirnya persiapan latihan memasak sudah selesai di siapkan Reizato. Mereka bertiga memakai Celemek masing-masing. "Baiklah, pelajaran pertama dariku adalah..." semua orang mulai menengang ketika bersiap mendengar apa pelajaran pertama Reizato, "Masak air".

_GUBRAK!_

"Kok masak air?" tanya Sayu dengan heran dan kesal.

"Hoi, aku awalnya bisa memasak itu karena masak air dulu" ujar Reizato. "Itulah di saat aku di ajari ibuku memasak" lanjut Reizato. "Meski kini sifatnya telah berubah setelah hal tersebut" lalu galau di pojokan sesaat mengingat sifat ibunya yang telah berubah drastis setelah kematian ayahnya yang tidak bisa dia ingat bagaimana ayahnya mati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Sayu-nee-san, kita masak air" ucap Fuuka.

"Ok, masak air" teriak Sayu. Tekoh Pancipun akhirnya di isi dengan air dan setelah itu di masak di atas kompor. "Berapa lama airnya mendidih?" tanya Sayu pada Reizato.

"Itu sesuai besar kecilnya api yang di gunakan untuk memasak air dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja" jelas Reizato.

"Jadi jika aku ingin airnya cepat mendidih, maka aku hanya perlu memperbesar apinya, bukan?" Sayu kemudian mengatur besarnya ukuran api tersebut.

"Ja-JANGAN!" Reizato berusaha menghentikan namun terlambat,

_BLAAAR!_

Api kompor tersebut langsung membesar dan membakar langit-langit Asrama setelah Sayu mengatur ukuran api tersebut.

"KEBAKARAN!" Reizato berlari kekanan dan kiri ruangan karena panik.

"REI-KUN CEPAT LAKUKAN SESUATU!" teriak Sayu yang juga panik.

"AIR-AIR, BENAR JUGA!" Reizato kemudian sadar. "Pakai Persona!" Reizato kemudian memakai Evokernya. "Joker!" Jokerpun muncul. "Baiklah, sekarang aku harus memadamkannya dengan skill Bufu," tak berapa lama kemudian dia sadar. "GAWAT AKU TAK PUNYA SKILL BUFU!" teriaknya kembali panik. "tenang-tenang, ada Persona Gear" dia akhirnya mencari Persona Gear yang memakai Skill Bufu tapi tidak menemukannya. "GAWAT! TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG MEMAKAI SKILL BUFU!" Reizato kembali panik.

"Pakai Skill Garu!" teriak Sayu.

"Benar juga, GARULA!" Reizato menjulurkan tangannya ke arah api kompor tersebut. Namun api tersebut bukannya mengecil malah semakin membesar. "GYAAAAAA!" Reizato teriak karena makin panik.

Tak lama kemudian, sistem pemadam kebakaran yang ada pada asrama otomatis aktif dan turunlah hujan di atas api tersebut yang berasal dari langit-langit ruangan.

"Eh...? Kenapa baru sekarang sistem pemadam kebakarannya aktif?" tanya Reizato dengan lemas dan basah kuyup.

"Jadi... tesku bagaimana?" tanya Sayu.

"Tesmu besok ya." ucap Reizato dengan dingin lalu mengganti bajunya.

"Takeba-san, airnya sudah mendidih!" ucap Fuuka dengan mata tajam yang penuh semangat sambil membuka tutup Tekoh Panci tersebut.

Reizato memeriksa suhu panas air tersebut dengan Termometer setelah mengganti baju. "Ah, panasnya bener-bener pas!" teriaknya, lalu memandang Fuuka. "Sekarang Yamaghisi, pelajaran kedua adalah menyajikan teh, kopi, atau susu hangat dengan air yang telah kau panaskan ini, mengerti?" ucap Reizato.

"Siap! Akanku buat teh" teriak Fuuka dengan penuh semangat. "Tapi... bagaimana cara membuat Teh?" tanya Fuuka.

"Caranya adalah, siapkan 2 buah cangkir teh dan sendok teh, 1 keping kantong teh _Sari Wangi_ dan 1 buah nampan!" jelas Reizato dan di saat bersamaan Fuuka telah menyiapkan hal tersebut di atas meja.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Fuuka.

"Pertama, masukan 1 keping kantong teh _Sari wangi_ ke dalam Tekoh Panci milikmu," Fuuka melakukan apa yang di katakan oleh Reizato. "Kedua, tunggu air dalam Tekoh Pancimu menjadi teh. Kalau perlu kau bisa mengaduknya agar teh yang ada di dalamnya bisa merata" ujar Reizato dan Fuuka melakukannya.

"Setelah itu?" tanya Fuuka.

"Sajikan tehnya ke dalam cangkir tersebut dan selesai." Ucap Reizato dan selesailah ujian masak air dan membuat teh. "Aku coba" Reizato mencium harum dari teh tersebut dan setelah itu dia meminumnya. "Ah~ hangat~ dan Mantap~" ucapnya. "Selamat Yamaghisi! Ujian ke dua kau lulus!" teriaknya.

"Hore!" teriak Fuuka.

"Selamat ya Fuuka..." Sayu memberi selamat kepada Fuuka.

"Sama-sama Sayu-nee-san, aku akan mendoakanmu semoga kau lulus" ucap Fuuka.

"Terimakasih" Sayu tersenyum.

"Baiklah,sekarang ujian ke tiga, yaitu menggoreng telur!" Reizato menyalakan api dan meletakan penggoreng diatasnya. "Ini..." Dia memberikan sebuah telur Ayam untuk Fuuka. "Lakukanlah!" ujarnya.

"Baik, akanku lakukan!" Fuuka memecahkan telur tersebut dan mulai menggoreng telur. "Setelah ini apa selanjutnya?" tanyanya.

"Beri garam secukupnya lalu tunggu beberapa menit agar bagian bawah telur matang" jelas Reizato. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan ini saatnya untuk membalik telur tersebut. "Ini saatnya, Yamaghisi!" teriak Reizato penuh semangat.

Fuuka mencoba membalik telur tersebut secara perlahan dan berhasil. "Telurnya berhasil aku balik!" teriaknya senang dan di saat itu aroma telur yang sudah di balik tercium sangat sedap.

Tak lama kemudian Yoshino pulang ke Asrama. "Wuh, sepertinya enak nih" Yoshino tak sengaja mencium aroma telur yang di oreng. "Aku pulang, kalian sedang masak apa?" tanyanya.

"Masak telur" jawab Reizato dengan dingin.

"Oh, aku kira masak air" gurau Yoshino.

"Okaeri Onii-chan" sapa Sayu.

"Jadi masak telur nih" Yoshino mendekati dapur untuk melihat kegiatan tersebut.

"Takeba-san, setelah di balik harus di apakan?" tanya Fuuka.

"Ya di hidangkan dan sekarang... adalah waktu untuk menghidangkannya, silahkan..." jelas Reizato selembut mungkin.

Fuuka berusaha memindahkan telur yang matang tersebut secara perlahan ke piring setelah api dari kompor di matikan.

"Begitu, ya pelan-pelan..." bisik Reizato dengan wajah menengang.

Telurnya kini sudah berada dekat dengan piring, suasana saat ini benar-benar menegangkan.

"Woy cepatlah! Aku ini sangat lapar!" teriak Yoshino.

"BISA DIAM NGGAK SIH!" teriak Sayu, Reizato dan Fuuka bersamaan dan saat itu pula Telur tersebut berhasil di letakan di atas piring. "BERHASIL!" mereka bertigapun senang.

"Sekarang aku coba ya, aaa..." Yoshino mencoba rasa telur tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Fuuka.

Yoshino menunjukan jempolnya kepada Fuuka setelah menelan telur tersebut, "Very Nice!".

"Akhirnya..." Fuuka menangis karena terharu. "Aku bisa memasak sebuah telur mata sapi..." lanjutnya.

"Selamat! Ujian ke tiga kau lulus!" teriak Reizato sekencang mungkin.

"Terima kasih Takeba-san, kini diriku bisa masak meskipun itu hanya sebuah telur." Ucap Fuuka dengan senang.

"Sama-sama dan kau kini boleh memanggil namaku Reizato, Fuuka." Ujar Reizato.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Reizato-nii-san" Fuuka menundukan kepala tanda memberi hormat.

"ya-ya" Reizato hanya terus tersenyum.

"Rei-kun, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita buat makan malam untuk para penghuni asrama" ucap Sayu yang menunjuk ke arah jam dinding.

"Benar juga." Reizato mulai menyiapkan bahan memasak untuk makan malam bersama Sayu.

"Reizato-nii-san, bolehkah aku ikut membantu? Sekalian aku ingin membuat makanan untuk teman-teman" ucap Fuuka.

"Tentu, semakin banyak orang yang membantu, pasti cepat selesai" akhirnya Fuuka ikut membantu setelah Reizato mengijinkan.

Malam harinya, sebuah sup daging berwarna ungu kelam bergelembung dan beraroma kematian sudah berada di tengah meja makan para penghuni Asrama. Semua yang melihat panci tersebut hanya bisa memasang wajah tegang.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Minato.

"Sup daging buatan Yamaghisi" ucap Yoshino.

"Kemana Hatsune-san, Shion-san dan Ikutsuki-san?" tanya Yukari.

"Hatsune-san dan Shion-san tadi menelepon akan pulang terlambat karena lagi konser di ITB," kata Sayu yang menjelaskan. "Tapi kalau Ikutsuki-san, aku tak tahu" lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kita akan makan ini?" tanya Akihiko.

Fuuka tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Akihiko. "Maafkan aku semua..." ucapnya pelan yang tentu saja mau menangis.

"Sudah-sudah, biar luarnya mengerikan yang penting dalamnya rasanya enak" Reizato kemudian berusaha mengambil daging yang ada di sup tersebut dengan menggunakan sumpit, namun ketika ujung sumpit tersebut telah menyentuh daging yang ada di Sup...

_Jessss!_

Ujung sumpit tersebut meleleh. "Wah, bisa meleleh? HEBAT!" teriak Reizato dengan kagum.

Semua yang melihat hal tersebut semakin menegang.

"A-apa kita harus memakan ini?" tanyak Junpei.

"Harus! Karena ini sepertinya enak!" teriak Reizato yang dengan cepat berusaha mengambil daging tersebut dan berhasil. Namun ketika daging tersebut di telannya. "Ngk..." warna wajahnya membiru dan tubuhnya tersungkur ketanah tak sadarkan diri.

"KYAAAAA! ONII-SAN!" Yukari mencoba membangunkan kakaknya. "AYO SADAR!" dengan cara apapun dan bahkan menginjak *PIIIIIP* milik Reizato dengan keras namun masih tetap tak sadar. "Tak ada cara lain!" Yukari kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan langsung menusuk bagian titik Tertawa Reizato dengan jarinya tersebut.

"Pffftt... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reizato kini bangun dan tertawa tanpa henti.

"Phew... Syukurlah..." Yukari merasa lega.

"Maafkan aku... Reizato-nii-san..." ucap Fuuka yang menyesal.

"I-ini HAHAHAHAHA... bu-bukan HAHAHAHAHA... Salahmu HAHAHAHA..." ucap Reizato yang tengah menahan tawanya.

"Semua, lihat pancinya!" teriak Junpei hingga semua orang melihat panci tersebut. Bagian bawah panci tersebut mulai meleleh karena masakan Fuuka dan sebentar lagi permukaan meja tersebut yang ada di bawahnya juga akan meleleh.

"BOCOR-BOCOR! MEJANYA MAU BOCOR-BOCOR!" teriak Akihiko rempong.

"Cepat, beri _No Droop_! Cat anti tembus!" teriak Yoshino.

"Terlambat, semua awas!" semua akhirnya menjauhi meja setelah Minato memberi perintah. Daging sup tersebut kini berada di lantai. Namun tiba-tiba, daging sup tersebut bergerak-gerak sendiri dan tak lama kemudian sebagian cairan itu membentuk sebuah tangan dan mata.

"A-apa daging sup itu hidup?" tanya Junpei.

"Dagingnya hidup!" teriak Minako.

"Slime?" tanya Minato.

[GRRRRRRR!] terdengar suara erangan dari makhluk yang di sebut Minato sebagai Slime tersebut.

"Sepertinya ia tidak bersahabat" ucap Yoshino.

Slime kemudian menatap Fuuka. [Ibu...] dan memanggil Fuuka dengan sebutan ibu.

"Hm? A-aku bukan ibumu..." ujar Fuuka yang ketakutan dan berjalan ke belakang berlindung ke arah Junpei.

[Ibu... GRRRRR!] Slime kemudian mendekati Fuuka dengan perlahan.

"Ternyata dia anakmu Fuuka, kapan kau melahirkan? Kok nggak bilang-bilang" tanya Junpei dengan konyolnya.

_Bruak!_

Sebuah pukulan dari Yukari telah mengenai kepala Plontos Junpei. "JANGAN BERTANYA YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL! STUPEI!" teriak Yukari dengan kesal.

"AKUKAN HANYA BERCANDA!" bentak Junpei.

"BERCANDA ADA BATASNYA!" bentak Yukari.

Slime tiba-tiba menyemburkan cairannya ke arah Yukari. "YUKARI!" Minato berusaha melindungi Yukari dengan tubuhnya, sehingga cairan dari Slime tersebut mengenai kaosnya.

"Minato-kun! Kau tidak apa?" tanya Yukari.

"A-aku..." tiba-tiba kaos Minato yang terkena cairan dari Slime tersebut meleleh dan terlihatlah tubuh telanjang Minato bagian atas. "Gyaaaa! Kaosku meleleh!" teriak Minato histeris.

Semua perempuan yang melihat hal itu menjadi takut. "Ja-jangan-jangan, itu adalah SLIME MESUM!" teriak Minako.

"TIDAK!" teriak semua perempuan penghuni asrama sambil melindungi bagian tubuhnya. Mereka akhirnya bersembuyi di balik para laki-laki kecuali Junpei.

[GIGIGIGIGIGI... ibu...] Slime mulai menembakan cairannya ke segala arah hingga dinding asrama, atap bahkan lantai di penuhi cairannya.

"Semuanya! Lindungi para gadis!" teriak Minato. Semua laki-laki berusaha melindungi para gadis, tapi sepertinya Junpei malah tidak berniat untuk melindungi mereka.

"HIHIHIHI... Slime mesum... AKU BANGGA DENGANMU!" teriak Junpei. "Sekarang, AYO LUCUTI PARA GADIS! Kita akan melihat bentuk tubuh mereka secara jelas... hihihihihi..." sebuah pikiran mesum telah aktif di pikiran Junpei sambil memerintah Slime. Namun, Junpei langsung di tendang oleh para gadis ke angkasa menembus atap Asrama. "GYAAAAAAA! KENAPA MALAH AKU YANG DI SERANG?!" teriaknya.

"ORANG MESUM MATI SAJA!" teriak para gadis.

[Ibuku...] teriak Slime dan perlahan menuju ke arah Fuuka.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" teriak Reizato yang tiba-tiba sudah memakai kostum _Kamen Rider Joker_nya.

"Selama masih ada kami di sini!" teriak Minato yang juga memakai Kostum _Kamen Rider Decade_nya.

"Karena kami tidak akan menyerahkan Yamaghisi padamu dan melucuti seluruh GADIS!" teriak Yoshino yang memakai kostum _Kamen Rider Kiva_nya.

"Woy, kenapa kalian malah bercosplay?" teriak Akihiko.

"Biar keren" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Mari ngeGAJE!" teriak Author ikut-ikutan sambil tari rempong dan berakhir dengan tendangan semua orang yang ada di sana.

[GIGIGIGIGI...] Slime hanya tertawa.

"Siapkan Evoker kalian!" pintah Minato dan terdengar lagu Mass Destruction. Mereka berempat menyerang Slime dengan element petir, angin, api dan secara fisik namun Slime masih tetap hidup.

"Nih Slime kayaknya nggak bisa dengan mudah kita kalahkan" ucap Yoshino.

"Fuuka, analisis anakamu(Slime)!" pintah Minato yang kemudian mendapatkan sebuah pukulan tepat di kepala oleh Yukari.

"Jangan bercanda di saat begini!" teriak Yukari pada Minato dengan keras.

"Baik, Lucia!" Fuuka mulai mengeluarkan Lucia dan mulai menganalisis Slime. [Sepertinya aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menganalisisnya] ucap Fuuka dari dalam rok kaca Lucia.

"Di mengerti," ucap Reizato dan mereka berempat berusaha mengulur waktu untuk Fuuka yang sedang menganalisis Slime.

"Kami juga akan membantu, daripada diam dan melihat benda menjijikan tersebut" ucap Mitsuru dan para gadis kecuali Fuuka yang membantu Minato dan lainnya.

"Baiklah tapi dengan satu syarat, kalian tidak boleh terkena cairan peleleh pakaian tersebut" ucap Reizato yang mendapat anggukan dari para gadis. "Kalau begitu, Minato pakai Fussion Skill Candeza!" pintah Reizato.

"Mari Orpheus-Apasharas, CANDEZA!" Minato memanggil dua persona tersebut yang bisa memakai Fussion skill Candeza. Cahaya dari Candeza menyelimuti tubuh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Aku merasa tubuhku terasa lebih ringan!" teriak Yoshino bersemangat.

[Maragi!] Slime menembakan bola api berukuran kecil ke semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Hap!" Minato dan lainnya berhasil menghindar. "Kita serang balik semua!" pintahnya yang akhirnya mereka menyerang Slime bersama-sama.

"Joker!" Joker menebas Slime dengan pedang Persona Gear Arcana Foolnya.

"Orpheus!" Orpheus Minato memainkan Harpahnya dengan menggunakan pedang Persona Gear Arcana Foolnya yang di jadikan busur Biola untuk menggunakan Skill Agidyne.

"Icarus-Dynames!" Icarus-Dynames menembaki Slime dengan Snipernya setelah di pakaian Persona Gear Arcana Fortune.

"Titan!" Minako memanggil Titan untuk menebas Slime.

"Polydeuces!" Polyduces menyambar petir ke arah Slime.

"Phentesilea!" Phentesilea menembakan es-es berukuran sedang ke arah Slime.

"Io!" Io menyerang Slime dengan element angin.

"Andromeda!" Andromeda milik Sayu menyerang Slime dengan element angin. Tapi Slime masih tetap hidup.

"Ketika melawan memang lemah, tapi saat diserang nggak mati-mati" ucap Yoshino.

[Teman-teman, aku sudah selesai menganalisisnya...] ucap Fuuka. [Nama makhluk itu adalah Slime Mistery Food X dan kelemahannya adalah bahan-bahan masakan yang menjadikan dia lezat] jelasnya yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya bingung.

"Bahan masakan? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Yukari pada Minato.

"Oh begitu, aku tahu, pada dasarnya Slime ini adalah masakan buatan Fuuka yang tidak lezat." Jelas Reizato yang membuat Fuuka pudung mendengar masakannya tidak lezat.

"Jadi dengan kata lain..." Mitsuru berpikir.

"Kita harus memasukan bahan-bahan yang dapat membuatnya lezat" sahut Minato.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus tahu bahan apa saja itu, bukan?" tanya Yukari.

"Yamaghisi, apa kau tahu bahan apa yang di perlukan oleh Slime agar dia menjadi lezat?" tanya Yoshino.

[Maaf, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan bahan apa saja itu] ujar Fuuka.

"Serahkan padaku, Persona Gear change, Priestess!" Reizato menarik kembali Persona Gear Arcana Fool dari tangan Joker dan menggantinya dengan Persona Gear Arcana Priestess. Joker kini memegang sebuah lembing besar yang dapat menjadi para bola. "Joker, Data Drain!" tiba-tiba sebuah energi hitam berkumpul di ujung lembing tersebut dan menjadi sebuah bola hitam. Joker kemudian membidik Slime dengan ujung lembingnya. "bidik dan tembak!" teriak Reizato dan energi bola hitam itu di tembakannya ke arah Slime dan kena.

"Woy, itu kalimatku!" bentak Yoshino.

"Saatnya Joker, serap datanya!" lembing yang ada di tangan Joker langsung berubah menjadi para bola dan menghisap kembali energi bola hitam yang dia tembakan ke arah Slime. "Aku tahu bahan apa yang di perlukan," Reizato kemudian memberitahukan bahan-bahan kepada semuanya.

"Oh begitu, tapi sayangnya semua barang tersebut ada di kulkaskan?" tanya Akihiko sambil menunjuk kulkas yang ada di belakang Slime.

"Baiklah, ini saatnya mengatur strategi. Para gadis pancing Slime menjauh dari kulkas," jelas Minato dan para gadis mengangguk. "Aku dan Akihiko akan melindungi para Gadis sebisa mungkin," jelasnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Akihiko dan saling mengangguk. "Sedangkan Reizato-san dan Hiroshi-san ambil bahan-bahan tersebut secepat mungkin, lalu kalahkan Slime dengan itu dan selesai" jelasnya lagi sambil mendapat anggukan dari Reizato dan Yoshino. Mereka bersiap menjalankan rencana tersebut. "Operation cooking reset, DI MULAI!" teriak Minato dan di mulailah misi tersebut.

"Hai Slime, ayo sini~" goda Minako yang tiba-tiba memakai High Cut Armor.

"A-apa kita harus pakai ini?" tanya Mitsuru yang memakai juga memakai High Cut Armor.

"I-ini memalukan." ucap Sayu dan Yukari yang memakai High Cut Armor sambil menutupi dadanya dan lain-lain.

_Jus_

Darah keluar melalui hidung Minato, Yoshino, Reizato dan Akihiko dengan derasnya bagaikan air mancur saat melihat hal tersebut. "MANCING SLIME NGGAK SAMPAI KAYAK GITU JUGA KALI!" teriak mereka bertiga kecuali Reizato yang pingsan karena hal tersebut dengan tubuh gemetaran.

[GIGIGIGIGI...] Slime mendekati para gadis yang memakai High Cut Armor.

"Ini saatnya kalian untuk mengambil bahannya!" pintah Minato dan dia juga Akihiko melindungi para gadis.

"Oke, Ini bukan saatnya pingsan, bocah!" Yoshino menginjak kepala Reizato sampai akhirnya dia bangun.

"Aduh!" teriak Reizato kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya dan dia berdiri kesal. "KALAU BANGUNIN ORANG BISA HALUS DIKIT NAPA?" bentaknya.

"Sudah, AYO!" Yoshino langsung menyeret Reizato dan berlari menujuk kulkas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Reizato. Sesampai di kulkas, mereka mengambil bahan-bahannya dan kembali untuk memberi Slime bahan yang dapat membuatnya lemah. Ketika mereka kembali, mereka melihat pakaian para gadis sebagian ada yang hampir meleleh dan itu membuat mereka-juga Minato dan Akihiko-hampir mimisan dan pingsan untuk Reizato khususnya.

"J-JANGAN LIHAT!" teriak Mitsuru, Minako, Yukari dan Sayu dengan rona merah di wajah mereka dan sambil menutupi tubuh mereka dengan menggunakan kain karena pakaian mereka hampir meleleh.

"Cepat LEMPAR!" teriak Reizato dengan keras dan langsung memasukan bahan tersebut bersama Yoshino ke Slime. Warna Slime tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orange dan harumnya kini menjadi enak.

"Sekarang kita masak, ayo Orpheus! AGIDYNE!" Orpheus memainkan Harpahnya bagaikan Biola dan membakar Slime dengan lagunya.

[AAAARRGHHH!] teriak Slime kesakitan sekali karena kini dia mulai menyusut menjadi kecil.

"Ayo sini masuk! Jika kau tak ingin hancur di depan ibumu!(Fuuka)" ancam Reizato dengan menyuruh Slime yang menyusut untuk masuk ke dalam panci baru dan menutup panci tersebut, "Selesai, Slime sudah ada di dalam sini".

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada makhluk itu?" tanya Yoshino.

"Kitakan belum makan malam, jadi aku akan memasak ini ulang untuk kita makan" ujar Reizato yang menaruh panci tersebut di atas kompor dan memasaknya ulang.

"HOOOEEEEKKK! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MEMAKAN MAKHLUK ITU!" teriak seluruh asrama pada Reizato kecuali Fuuka.

"Kalau tidak mau yah sudah, aku akan memakannya sendiri" ucap Reizato yang selesai masak dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan yang berantakan lalu membuka tutup panci tersebut. Terlihat isi di dalam panci tersebut bukanlah Slime, melainkan sebuah sup daging beraroma lezat yang sepertinya enak untuk di makan sampai membuat semua orang mendekatinya dan terkejut.

"A-apakah ini adalah makhluk itu? Kok bisa seperti ini?" tanya Fuuka.

Reizato memandang ke arah Fuuka. "Pada dasarnya Slime Mistery Food X itu adalah masakanmu yang belum sempurna, sehingga masakanmu itu berubah bentuk menjadi Slime Mistery Food X hanya untuk memberitahukanmu agar memasaknya ulang dan di sajikan nikmat seperti ini" jelas Reizato.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fuuka.

"Ya benar, karena Masakkan juga memiliki perasaan yang berasal dari kokinya" Ucap Reizato sekali lagi sambil menuangkan sup daging tersebut ke mangkuk dan memberikannya ke arah Fuuka. Fuuka mencicipi masakannya yang di buat ulang oleh Reizato. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Reizato.

Fuuka mengembalikan sendok tersebut ke mangkuk dengan mata berair. "Jadi... inikah masakanku yang sempurnah? Rasanya begitu lezat." Ucapnya yang tak sanggup menahan rasa tangis yang akan di keluarkannya.

"Benar Fuuka, jika kau lebih giat memasak aku yakin pasti masakanmu selezat ini dan dapat membuat masakanmu juga orang lain yang merasakannya bahagia" ujar Reizato dan memberi Fuuka sebuah topi Koki yang di belinya di pasaran.

"Topi koki? Tapi akukan..." Fuuka menjadi bingung.

"Aku hanya memberikannya untuk membuatmu semangat dalam memasak, mengerti?" ujar Reizato. "Sudah ayo makan, tapi sebelum itu," Reizato menutup matanya saat melihat Sayu, Yukari, Mitsuru dan Minako masih menutupi badannya dengan kain, "Para gadis yang di sana lebih baik ganti baju dulu agar tidak masuk angin" sindirnya yang masih menutup mata. Akhirnya para gadis sadar dan secepat kilat mengganti baju mereka.

"Lebih baik kita juga ganti baju." Ujar Yoshino yang akhirnya Minato, Akihiko dan Reizato mengganti baju. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke meja makan untuk melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda.

"Padahal itu tadi cuci mata yang menyenangkan." gumam Akihiko yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Mitsuru di meja makan.

"Akihiko, setelah makan malam kau akanku _Execution_" ucap Mitsuru dengan menekan kata Execution.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Junpei-kun dimana?" tanya Fuuka.

"Nyangkut di ujung Monas kali" sahut Yukari.

"Kayaknya dia ada di menara Eifel" sahut Minato

"WOY SIAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak Junpei dari ujung Menara Eifel.

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang kupikirkan. Kenapa kok masakan Fuuka itu bisa melelehkan pakaian ya?" tanya Yoshino.

"Itu karena zat-zat yang telah tercampur di dalam masakan Fuuka bisa melakukan hal itu" jelas Reizato.

"Lalu, kenapa makhluk itu jadi mesum?" tanya Yoshino lagi.

"Mungkin perasaannya telah teracuni oleh zat-zat tadi" Jawab Reizato.

"Aku masih bingung" pikir Yoshino.

Dan akhirnya mereka makan malam setelah membereskan kerusuhan di meja makan.

.

"Khukhukhukhu..." Igor tertawa di atas sofa dalam ruang Velvetnya.

"Apa yang anda tertawakan, Igor-sama?" tanya Elizabeth.

Igor langsung menyimpan bola cerminnya. "Apakah kau tahu Eliz jika masakan itu juga memiliki perasaan?" tanya pada Elizabeth.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, Igor-sama" jawab Elizabeth.

"Biarku jelaskan, Eliz. Yang di maksud Igor-sama adalah masakan itu juga memiliki perasaan yang berasal dari pembuatnya untuk di tunjukan pada orang yang di tuju" ucap Tieria yang tiba-tiba masuk ke Velvet Room tanpa salam.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Elizabeth dengan heran.

Tieria membenarkan kacamatanya. "Entahlah, tapi seseorang yang dulu kukenal pernah menceritakannya" raut mukanya terlihat sedang menahan rasa rindu kepada sesuatu.

"Mungkin aku harus mencoba membuat masakan dengan perasaan untuknya" ucap Elizabeth.

"Siapa?" tanya igor.

"Minato-sama" jawab Eliza yang membuat para pendengar berwajah kusut.

"E-Eliz, kusarankan k-kau jangan memasak makanan untuk Minato-sama. Bisa-bisa dia tidak dapat memenuhi takdirnya" ucap Tieria yang gugup.

"Hm... baiklah, aku tidak akan memasak untuknya." Ucap Elizabeth yang membuat para pendengar lega.

.

Ribbon tersenyum di meja kerjanya sambil melirik layar komputernya. "Heh, menarik." Ucapnya.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bagian ini selesai juga. Terima kasih untuk...<p>

**Luciano Fyro:** terima kasih atas reviewnya dan jika anda mau ngajarin Fuuka, hati-hati untuk mencicipi masakannya. *Di lempar ke sumur*

**IarIz:** saya juga berharap Minato tidak jadi kelinci percobaan Fuuka.

Sekian untuk balasan Reviewnya, terima kasih telah membaca cerita GAJE saya.


	35. Chapter 35: Misteri di Hotel Cinta

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus_

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary:**__ Saatnya Fullmoon dan ternyata keberadaan Shadow yang S.E.E.S cari ada di Hotel Boulevard._

* * *

><p><em>Tok Tok Tok!<em>

Terdengar suara kamar Fuuka di ketuk oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yukari. Yukari minta ijin kepada Fuuka untuk memasuki kamarnya dan gadis berambut hijau lumut itu mengijinkannya. Setelah itu Yukari mulai meminta tolong kepada Fuuka untuk suatu hal. Fuuka kemudian menyanggupinya dan Yukari akhirnya keluar dari kamar Fuuka.

Beberapa hari kemudian Mitsuru datang ke kamar Fuuka untuk memintanya mengakses beberapa data yang ada di Kirijou Groub dan memberikannya ID serta Password Kirijou Groub. Fuuka berpikir sebentar karena dirinya ragu-ragu. Namun atas sedikit paksaan dan suap uang 2.000.000 rupiah dia akhirnya mau menerimanya.*Author hanya bisa Facepalm*

Reizato dan Sayu berjalan-jalan di sekitar Tatsumi Port Island dengan santainya namun Reizato tetap menjaga jarak antara satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua kemudian tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan seseorang tentang meningkatnya jumlah aparthy Syhdrom di sebuah hotel. "Hei Rei-kun, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi sebentar hotel yang di katakan oleh mereka?" bisik Sayu kepada Reizato. "Hm... baiklah, tapi kita kesana hanya untuk melihat sebentar" ucap Reizato. "OK!" jawab Sayu dengan nada bahagia yang mengerti.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi menuju hotel tersebut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 35: Misteri di Hotel Cinta~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Jalan sendirian memang tidak enak..." gumam Yoshino yang tengah berjalan di Paulownia Mall sendiri. Tidak lama setelah itu dirinya tidak sengaja menatap ke arah Tatsuya yang tengah menanyai orang-orang. Terlihat raut wajah Tatsuya yang serius dan membuat Yoshino heran hingga dirinya menghampirinya. "Terima kasih" Tatsuya akhirnya selesai bertanya dan orang yang ditanyai akhirnya pergi. "Kelihatannya serius amat, ada apa?" tanya Yoshino yang berada di samping Tatsuya. Tetsuya sedikit kaget karena keberadaan Yoshino yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya, "Eh... saya hanya bertanya tentang tempat yang di rumorkan orang-orang tersebut" jelasnya."Rumor? Oh! Rumor yang beredar saat ini ya? Jadi dimana tempatnya?" Yoshino semakin penasaran. "Tidak jauh dari sini, mau ikut?" tawar Tatsuya. "Ya, mumpung diriku ini sendirian dan tidak sibuk" sahut Yoshino. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menuju tempat Rumor tersebut beredar.<p>

"Di semua tempat, kenapa harus tempat ini?" tanya Reizato yang bersama Sayu tengah berada di depan sebuah hotel berlantai 3, "Dan ini benar-benar sesuatu" lanjutnya. "Rei-kun, kita lihat dari dalam yuk." Sayu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke tempat tersebut namun dengan cepat Reizato menarik tangan Sayu untuk menghentikannya. "Sayu berhenti!" teriak Reizato. "Ada apa?" tanya Sayu yang memasang expresi wajah heran. "Bukankah kau sudah janji hanya melihat sebentar, apalagi inikan hotel, jika ada orang lain yang melihat kita di sini maka akan timbul Fitnah..." jelas Reizato sok alim. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, memangnya di sini yang kenal kita siapa?" tanya Sayu. "Bagaimana jika kakakmu melihat kita berdua berada di sini? Mungkin dia akan jadi salah paham" jelas Reizato lagi, berusaha menghentikan Sayu. Tiba-tiba orang yang di sebut namanya muncul.

"Oi, sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" tanya Yoshino yang muncul bersama Tatsuya. "MUNCUL BENERAN!" teriak Reizato histeris. "Eh Nii-chan, kok ada di sini?" tanya Sayu yang tersenyum gugup. "Aku cuman nemenin Suou untuk menyelidiki rumor saat ini, kalau kalian?" jelas Yoshino dan bertanya kepada Reizato dan Sayu. "Kami juga menyelidiki rumor tersebut, jangan salah paham ya." ucap Reizato. "Begitu ya," Yoshino lalu memperhatikan bangunan hotel tersebut, "Padahal hotel ini ada kasus kematian, tapi kenapa banyak yang menginap ya?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan sekitar. "Benar banyak yang menginap, apalagi yang meningap di sini kelihatannya para pasangan..." sahut Reizato. "Dari info yang ku dapat di kantor polisi ini, hotel ini namanya hotel Shirakawa Boulevard yang di juluki hotel Cinta" Tatsuya menjelaskan dan berhasil membuat Reizato kaget. "Ho-hotel cinta?" badan Reizato merinding ketakutan membuat Tatsuya menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Tatsuya. "ti-tidak... mungkin aku kedinginan..." ucap Reizato yang menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Hari-hari telah berlalu dan bulan purnama yang di tunggu telah tiba. Tim SEES semuanya termasuk Tatsuya sedang berada di Command room, bersiap menunggu dark hour beberapa menit kemudian. Sambil menunggu, Ikutsuki berusaha mengeluarkan lawakan garingnya untuk menghibur Tim SEES namun tak berhasil. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Dark hour tiba. Fuuka mencari tempat yang cukup luas untuk memanggil Lucia agar bisa melacak keberadaan Shadow yang muncul saat ini, namun dia membutuhkan suatu petunjuk agar bisa melacaknya. Yukari lalu mulai berbicara tentang rumor yang dia dengar tentang sebuah hotel yang berhasil di temukan oleh Lucia.

"Rumor ya, Tentang dua pasangan yang masuk ke sebuah hotel untuk melakukan hm-hm... if you know what i mean" Junpei mengutarakan pikiran negatifnya dengan memasang wajah Pleasure dan berhasil membuat pipi para gadis merona merah. "JUNPEI!" Yukari membentak Junpei. "Tidak sopan berkata hal seperti itu di depan semua orang" ujar Ikutsuki. "Ya-ya... tapi sepertinya Yuka-tan takut..." sindir Junpei. "APA KAU BILANG? "Yukari yang mendengar hal itu marah. "TIDAK KALI INI STUPEI!" bentak Yukari, "Karena Aku juga akan ikut untuk membasmi Shadow dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh melarangku!" kata Yukari dengan serius.

"Aku lebih baik tidak ikut." sahut Reizato yang dari tadi merasa ketakutan saat dirinya mendengar kata hotel dan di tambah perkataan Junpei tentang rumor tersebut. "Huh?" semua orang yang mendengar hal itu memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan. "Reizato-kun kenapa? Apa mungkin sakit?" tanya Sayu yang memegang dahi Reizato, namun Reizato segera menjauhi Sayu. "A-aku memang sakit, sungguh! Jadi sepertinya aku tinggal di sini saja ya." ujar Reizato yang bersandar di dinding dengan badan yang gemetaran. "Yang benar Nii-san sakit?" tanya Yukari pada Sayu. "Sepertinya, Tapi tadi siangkan dia sehat-sehat saja setelah melihat hotel yang ada rumornya tersebut, apa jangan-jangan..." Sayu langsung menatap ke arah Reizato dengan curiga, Yukari yang mengetahui maksud perkataan Sayu juga menatap kakaknya dengan curiga. "Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Reizato. "Kau takut masuk ke hotel itu ya?" tanya Yukari dan Sayu bersamaan. "Eh? Si-siapa yang takut?" tanya Reizato, "A-aku benar-benar sakit!" lanjutnya. "Aku membenci orang yang berbohong!" ucap Sayu. "Aku membenci punya Onii-san yang penakut!" ucap Yukari. "Siapa yang pembohong dan penakut?" Reizato mulai marah meski kakinya masih gemetaran, "Baiklah jika kalian mau bukti, ayo kita masuk ke hotel itu untuk melawan Shadow!" teriaknya.

Tidak beberapa menit mereka sampai di depan hotel yang di maksud. Reizato kembali ketakutan ketika melihat gedung hotel tersebut yang kemarin siang telah di lihatnya. ("Kenapa dari semua tempat, harus tempat seperti ini?") batinnya sambil menangis di dalam hati. "Ayo Nii-san, buktikan!" ucap Yukari, "Adiknya saja berani masuk ke sini." Lanjutnya yang menyindir kakaknya. "Oke-oke, tapi kalian masuk dulu ya, aku ganti baju menjadi Kamen Rider Joker dulu." Reizato berjalan pergi dari hotel tersebut, namun Yukari langsung mencubit dan menarik kuping kakaknya dengan cepat. "JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN!" ucap Yukari. "Aduh-aduh-aduh! Sakit!" teriak Reizato kesakitan namun tidak di pedulikan oleh Yukari. "Mangkannya, kalau Pakai kostum itu di rumah saja kayak aku nih!" ucap Yoshino yang dari tadi di command room sudah memakai kostum, "Eh Arisato, kenapa kau tidak memakai kostum?" tanya Yoshino pada Minato. "Oh itu, masih di laundry" ucap Minato dingin.

"Baiklah, kita masuk. Sementara itu Mitsuru-senpai dan Minako menjaga Fuuka di luar." Pintah Minato. "Mengerti" jawab Mitsuru dan Minako. "Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membantu kalian dari sini" Fuuka kembali mengeluarkan Lucia dan akhirnya sebagian tim SEES masuk ke hotel tersebut. Dengan waspada mereka menjelajahi lorong hotel Cinta tersebut layaknya maling ayam(?). Tapi tidak bagi Reizato yang bersembunyi di punggung Yoshino dengan badan yang gemetar dan sedikit menjauhi Sayu. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih sembunyi di belakangku? Kau inikan laki, laki itu harus berani!" ucap Yoshino yang gerah dengan tindakan Reizato. "Aku begini karena di sini tuh hotel cinta dan aku takut jika terjadi hal yang tidak aku inginkan di sini..." jelas Reizato. "Pengecut." Ucap Sayu dan Yukari bersamaan. Anggota tim SEES lain yang melihatnnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Sifatnya kakak Yukari memang mirip sama Yukari ya" bisik Junpei pada Minato. "Ya-iyalah, diakan kakaknya." Jelas Minato. "Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Yukari yang melotot ke arah Junpei dan Minato. "Ti-tidak kok, mungkin kau salah dengar..." kata Junpei dan Minato dengan gugup. Mereka akhirnya kembali menyelusuri lorong dan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati untuk mencari Shadow yang di tuju. Tapi anehnya, Reizato merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak enak untuk dirinya. Badan Reizato semakin gemetaran layaknya blender yang sedang membuat bubur ayam(?). [Aku merasakan Shadow di lantai 3, berhati-hatilah semuanya...] ucap Fuuka kepada anggota tim yang lain. Tim SEES yang ada di dalam hotel menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 3. Tidak lama menelusuri lorong di lantai tersebut, mereka menemukan sebuah pintu besar yang sepertinya di dalamnnya ada kamar VVVVIP(?). Minato kemudian menghubungi Fuuka untuk memberitahukannya hal tersebut dan Fuuka dapat merasakan keberadaan Shadow yang mereka cari.

"Siapkan Evoker kalian!" pintah Minato dan setelah itu Tim SEES memasuki kamar tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan dengan Shadow Arcana Hierophant. Bentuk Shadow tersebut seperti orang gemuk yang di belakangnya ternyata ada makhluk yang mirip dengan sosok wanita sedang membelai topeng Shadow tersebut, di tambah dengan di temaninya 2 bintang aneh yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Shadow tersebut. Tapi setelah di teliti oleh Fuuka, makhluk yang ada di belakang Shadow itu ternyata adalah bagian badannya. Hal itu hampir saja membuat Reizato menutup mata jika tidak di beri tahu oleh Fuuka secepatnya. "Aku ingin cepat pulang!" Reizato langsung mengeluarkan Personanya bersama dengan yang lain untuk memusnahkan Shadow tersebut.

Dari luar Hotel tadi, 3 orang aneh baru datang dan mulai mengawasi kegiatan SEES yang tadi telah memasuki Hotel Shirakawa Boulevard dari atap gedung lain yang berada di depan hotel tersebut. "Mereka sudah memulainya..." ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sebagian di kuncir dan memakai baju Ghotic lolita. "Meskipun begitu, kita hanya melihat saja." Sahut laki-laki berkacamata berambut biru yang memegang koper putih di tangannya. "Biarlah, kita hitung seberapa cepat mereka melakukannya." Ucap laki-laki telanjang dada berambut abu-abu panjang dengan paras yang terlihat tua namun sebenarnya masih mudah. Mata laki-laki tersebut berwarna kuning terang tengah menatap arah Gedung yang di masuki SEES sampai sebuah cengiran tersirat di wajahnya.

Namun, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang tidak jauh di belakang gedung yang lebih tinggi dari mereka, orang itu memakai pakaian Shogun hitam dengan topeng Bushido yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Rambut kuning pirangnya terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia adalah orang barat. Dia tak lain adalah Mr. Bushido. "_Time is never await..._" gumamnya sampai sebuah kupu-kupu bersayap hitam legam mendarat di bahu kirinya. "_I can see, this feeling_" sebuah cengiran nampak di wajahnya meski tertutupi oleh topeng Bushido, mata hijaunya menatap ke arah langit hijau dimana Bulan Purnama kuning berada.

Kembali ke dalam hotel, anggota SEES hampir berhasil mengalahkan Shadow Arcana Hierophant. "Sedikit lagi aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini!" gumam Reizato dengan senangnya karena tinggal menghabisi Shadow tersebut dia bisa keluar dari tempat yang tidak ingin dia jumpai sampai kapanpun. "Polydeceus!" serangan pukulan dari Poyldeceus milik Akihiko langsung membuat Shadow tersebut terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Minato yang langsung melancarkan serangan All-Out-Attack bersama yang lain. Tidak berselang lama setelah All-Out-Attack, Shadow tersebut hancur dan sebuah cahaya dari Shadow tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Reizato. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA KELUAR DARI NERAKA INI!" teriak Reizato yang begitu sangat senang sekali untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut hingga tidak memperdulikan kejadian barusan. Yukari menghelah napas karena merasa malu memiliki kakak yang takut terhadap hal-hal romantis. Sedangkan Sayu, gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu dari tadi terlihat gelisah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoshino sang kakak yang menyadari ada yang aneh pada adiknya. "Ti-tidak Nii-chan... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..." ucap Sayu yang tersenyum simpul. "Saatnya kita pergi!" ketika Reizato mendekati pintu untuk membukanya, pintunya terkunci. "Hah?" Reizato merasa kebingungan dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. "Ada apa?" tanya Tatsuya. "Pi-pintunya tidak bisa di buka" ujar Reizato yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkejut. Minato yang tak percaya berusaha mencoba membuka pintu tersebut tapi gagal, "Pintunya tidak bisa di buka, kenapa jadi begini?" tanyanya. "You don't say" semua langsung memasang wajah _Nicholas kidman_ kepada Minato. "Fuuka, kami terkunci di sini, apa kau tahu penyebabnya?" tanya Tatsuya. [Kawan-kawan, pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka karena ada suatu kekuatan yang menahannya.] jelas Fuuka, [Oh ya satu hal lagi, Lucia merasakan di tempat kalian masih ada Shadow] lanjutnya dan semua yang mendengar kembali terkejut. "Apa? Di-dimana?" Junpei panik.

Semua yang ada di sana melihat seluruh sudut kamar tersebut namun tidak ada tanda Shadow satupun. Tiba-tiba Yukari yang berada dekat dengan cermin di sebelahnya tak sengaja menatap cermin tersebut. Diapun kaget saat mendapati bahwa di cermin tersebut tidak ada bayangannya. "Semua ke sini! Ada yang aneh dengan cermin ini!" teriak Yukari dan semuanya menatap cermin tersebut. "Wah, bayangan kita tidak nampak di cermin ini, benar-benar sesuatu" ucap Yoshino. "kayaknya cerminnya rusak sehingga bayangan kita tidak muncul" ucap Junpei yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. "Loe kira TV!" ucap Akihiko. Minato lalu menyentuhnya dan sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan mata para anggota SEES sampai membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Reizato membuka matanya kemudian bangkit untuk duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian telinganya samar-samar menangkap suara seseorang yang sedang mandi dan tak lama kemudian pendengarannya mulai jelas. "Ada yang sedang mandi?" lalu melihat sekitar. Saat melihat sekitarnya, dia terkejut karena dia sedang berada di dalam kamar hotel yang berbeda dan duduk di atas sebuah ranjang besar. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Reizato berdiri dan menggosok matanya berulang kali namun yang dia alami bukanlah mimpi. "Ke-kenapa aku di sini? Aku harus cepat pergi!" dia lalu berlari mendekati pintu dan membukanya tapi sayang terkunci, "Pi-pintunya terkunci? TIDAK!" dia mendobrak pintunya namun gagal, memukul juga gagal, menendangnya juga tidak berhasil, apalagi memanggil Joker untuk menghancurkan pintu tersebut sambil berkata "DEMI TUHAN!" namun gagal. "Aku terjebak..." laki-laki itu duduk bersandar di pintu. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar di telinganya lagi suara keran air di matikan dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

_Krek!_

"Reizato-kun~ aku sudah selesai mandi~" Terdengar suara Sayu di tempat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Di saat itu pula badan Reizato gemetar ketakutan karena dirinya menyadari tengah berduaan di kamar hotel tersebut bersama Sayu. Reizato tidak ingin menoleh ke arah Sayu karena instingnya menyuruhnya agar jangan menoleh. Laki-laki kakak kandung Yukari itu akhirnya menutup kedua matanya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan bergumam dengan badan yang masih gemetar ketakutan, "Aku mohon jangan ambil nyawaku...". *Author Facepalm*

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Cupid?" Reito yang masih berada di tempat berpasir dengan di temani oleh ribuan pintu beraneka bentuk dan warna sedang memandang seorang laki-laki yang muncul entah dari mana. Laki-laki itu berotot, memakai kaos kutang dan celana panjang serbah putih. Di punggungnya memiliki sayap putih kecil dan membawa busur panah dengan ujung berbentuk hati di tangan kanannya. "Uh~ ternyata kau~, si wanita yang sangat kejam dan haus akan darah, **Keres**. kenapa kau menjadi laki-laki? Bukannya kau itu perempuan?" tanya orang yang di panggil Reito dengan panggilan Cupid dengan nada banci sambil nari rempong dan ternyata dia adalah BANCI! Alias BENCONG. "Hm, sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Mumpung hanya kau yang bisa masuk di pikiran tubuh yang diriku hinggapi ini. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Reito. "Uh~ eke nggak tahu caranya cyin." Ucap Cupid. "Ciyus, Miapa, Enelan, Cungguh, jujul, Tumpeh Loe?" tanya Reito dengan Alay. "Bocor-bocor" sahut Cupid yang makin alay. "Haaahh... ya sudah, lalu kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Reito. Cupid tersenyum, "mengendalikan pikiran laki-laki ini untuk melakukan _If you know what i mean_ pada gadis yang dekat dengannya." Ucap Cupid sambil memasang wajah Pleasure yang baru saja di pakai oleh Junpei.

Tidak lama setelah itu aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Reito. "Cupid, sebaiknya kau hentikan rencanamu pada tubuh laki-laki ini." Ucapan Reito terdengar dingin di telinga Cupid. "Kenapa?" tanya Cupid yang pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebuah Scythe hitam muncul di tangan kiri Reito dan langsung ia gunakan untuk menebas Cupid, namun serangan Reito dapat di hindari oleh Cupid dengan cara terbang tinggi dilangit. "Bukannya kau tahu, AKU ALERGI TERHADAP HAL BEGITUAN!" Reito berteriak dengan keras pada Cupid di langit. "Uhh~ maaf~, kalau begitu aku pergi~, dah~ Keres-chan~" Cupid kemudian menghilang. "Hm dasar. Meski aku dulunya adalah dewi kematian yang haus akan darah dan suka menyiksa demi kesenangan, tapi... aku yang sekarang adalah bagian dari pemuda ini." Scythe hitam di tangan Reito lenyap setelah dirinya selesai berkata begitu. "Dan karena pemuda ini, aku jadi memiliki sebagian perasaan yang telah di buatnya dalam suka maupun duka." Reito menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Setelah itu dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Apakah kau juga merasakan apa yang diriku rasakan, Saudaraku?" tanyanya kepada langit bagai bertanya kepada saudaranya.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya jika saya telat update, soalnya laptop saya sedang di perbaiki selama berminggu-minggu dan juga di tambahn dengan UAS. Tolong Sekali lagi maaf ya... dan terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca cerita ini, juga doakan semoga UAS saya lancar dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.<p>

**Wheel of Fortune**** (Chapter 1):** Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya. Jika anda ingin menjadi Author caranya gampang kok, tinggal daftar di . caranya ketika kalimat **cara daftar menjadi author di **selesai. Karena itu caranya saya menjadi Author.

**Luciano Fyro**** (chapter 34): **tidak apa jika batal untuk mengajari Fuuka memasak, yang penting jangan sampai memakan masakan Fuuka yang social Link Priestessnya belum MAX. *Di lempar kare dari Fuuka*

**KagaHinaSato**** (Chapter 34): ** thanks untuk reviewnya dan ya begitulah.

**IarIz (Chapter 34): **Pokoknya bukan saya yang nyuruh para gadis pakai High Cut Armor.

Sekian membalas reviewnya dan juga tolong di review ya. oh ya bagaimana cara penulisan saya? Jika jelek ya saya kembali yang seperti dulu dan kalau bagus, akan saya lanjutkan. Dan jangan lupa untuk...

_**~Review~**_


	36. Chapter 36: Tragedi di Hotel Cinta

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus_

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE. Dan sepertinya bagian ini semi-M_

_**Summary:**__ Entah kenapa ketika selesai bertarung dengan Shadow Arcana Hierophant, Minato dan lainnya tidak bisa keluar dari hotel tersebut karena masih ada Shadow di sana. Bisakah mereka mengatasi masalah yang di timbulkan oleh Shadow tersebut?_

* * *

><p>Minato membuka matanya dan duduk di atas ranjang empuk yang belum dia ketahui. Pandangannya masih terlihat samar-samar sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing. "Dimana ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tidak lama kemudian telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang sedang mandi, "A-ada yang mandi?" Minato terkejut akan hal itu. "Bintang kecil~ di langit yang kecil~" Sekali lagi telinga Minato menangkap suara seorang wanita yang sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandi tersebut. "Yu-Yukari?" Minato akhirnya menyadari seseorang yang mandi tersebut adalah Yukari. "A-aku di sini... Be-berduaan dengannya?" terlihat rona merah di pipi Minato.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 36: Tragedi di Hotel Cinta~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Minato segera bangkit dari duduknya namun sebuah suara yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Urgh!" karena hal itu Minato mendapatkan pusing kepala yang menyakitkan.<p>

[Relax~, Aku adalah isi hatimu~. Tenangkan dirimu dan jangan melawan~] terdengar kalimat yang terlontar masuk ke dalam isi kepala Minato, [Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?] tanya suara yang menyatakan isi hati Minato tersebut.

("Apa maksudmu?") tanya Minato melalui batin.

[Tenang dan nikmatilah kesenangan ini~] suara misterius itu kembali menghasut pikiran Minato.

("Kesenangan? Kesenangan apa?") Minato kembali bingung.

[Kesenangan untuk '_If You Know what i mean' _dengan cewek gitu~] jelas suara misterius tersebut.

("Kesenangan dengan cewek itu seperti apa?") tanya Minato yang masih bingung.

[Kau memang tidak tahu atau polos ya?] tanya suara misterius tersebut yang sepertinya sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku Minato.

Akhirnya suara itu kembali bertanya kepada Minato, namun Minato tetap dengan polosnya tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan kesenangan oleh suara yang ada di dalam pikirannya tersebut. Berkali-kali suara itu kembali bertanya, Minato tetap masih tidak mengerti artinya. [Ya ampun, di dunia masih ada saja manusia yang aneh sepertimu...] ucap suara Misterius itu yang sepertinya stress.

("Jujur, demi tuhan! aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!") teriak Minato.

[Sudahlah aku pusing berurusan dengan manusia yang seperti dirimu, selamat tinggal~] akhirnya suara misterius tersebut pergi dan di saat bersamaan pula badan Minato bisa di gerakan.

"Badanku akhirnya bisa di gerakan, syukurlah." Minato merasa lega akan hal tersebut. Kemudian dia segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang di buka oleh seseorang. "Siapa kau?" tanyak Minato kepada seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan badan yang terbalut oleh kain handuk dari atas dada hingga ujung paha.

"Aku Yukari~" ucap gadis tersebut yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Yukari.

"Bohong, Yukari itu perempuan yang sedikit Tomboy, ceria, suka senyum, baik, tapi juga dia itu orang yang sangat cerewet, kadang marah, cengeng, memiliki suara cempreng dan kalau marah dia itu menyeramkan." Jelas Minato dengan polos dan tanpa dosa, "Tidak sepertimu yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu" lanjutnya.

"Tapi sungguh, namaku itu Yukari, alias Yukari Yuzuki" ucap gadis yang mengaku sebagai Yukari.

"Eh, nama lengkap Yukari yang aku kenal itu Yukari Takeba." Ucap Minato yang menjelaskan.

"Oh... tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memiliki kamu?" Yukari Yuzuki perlahan mendekati Minato dan membuat laki-laki itu mundur dengan cepat, sampai pada akhirnya punggung Minato menempel pada dinding tanda bahwa dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. "Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi~" ucap Yuzuki Yukari dengan senanngnya dan perlahan kedua tangannya mendekati wajah Minato. Minato menelan ludahnya, tanda bahwa dia ketakutan.

"MENJAUHLAH DARI MINATO!" teriak Yukari asli yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh terbalut dengan kain handuk sama seperti Yuzuki Yukari.

"Eh?" Yuzuki Yukari yang melihat hal itu terkejut, "Kau memangnya siapa?" tanyanya.

"NAMAKU ADALAH YUKARI TAKEBA! INGAT ITU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU MINATO!" teriak Yukari Takeba yang asli kepada yang palsu setelah selesai menendang yang palsu kembali ke kandang kelinci. Yukari yang asli kemudian menoleh ke arah Minato, "kau tidak apa-apa Minato?" tanyanya dengan khawatir kepada Minato.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, tapi kau... memangnya tidak merasa dingin dengan hanya memakai itu?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk Yukari dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Yukari kemudian menyadari bahwa dia keluar dengan memakai handuk yang sangat minim sekali sampai-sampai hampir membuat Minato mimisan. "KYAAAAA!" perempuan berambut coklat susu sedikit pendek itupun berteriak sambil memeluk dirinya. "JANGAN LIHAT! DASAR MESUM!" lalu menampar Minato dengan keras sampai wajahnya menabrak dinding dengan keras dan setelah itu berlari kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Aduh..." satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Minato setelah merasakan sakit yang teramat menyakitkan di wajahnya hingga hidungnya berdarah akibat hal tadi. "Sudah di tampar, tertabrak dinding pula... hiks..." gerutuhnya dengang air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya karena menahan sakit di wajah. Setelah itu Minato bangkit kembali dan menyeka air mata di matanya juga membersihkan darah di hidungnya, lalu berusaha berhenti menangis.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara dari Fuuka, [Hei, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku karena Shadow yang satu ini bisa menangkal sinyal komunikasi dari Lucia] ucap Fuuka.

"Ti-tidak apa Fuuka, ka-kami ba-baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?" tanya Yukari dengan suara yang gugup di kamar mandi.

[Maaf, aku masih belum bisa menghubungi mereka, sepetinya ini ulah Shadow.] ucap Fuuka yang merasa sedih.

"Tidak apa, lebih baik kau berusaha untuk menghubungi mereka." Hibur Yukari. [Oke] Fuuka langsung memutuskan telekomunikasinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Yukari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai pakaiannya. Namun terlihat wajah marahnya yang di tunjukannya pada Minato. "Oke kita harus keluar dari sini tapi ingat, jika kau memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain, aku tidak akan berbicara padamu untuk selama-lamanya! mengerti?" ancam Yukari kepada Minato yang menjawab dengan anggukan yang perlahan. Seketika kemudian raut wajah Yukari berubah kebingungan setelah memperhatikan dengan saksama wajah Minato yang sepertinya di basahi oleh air mata. "Ka-kau menangis?" tanya Yukari.

"Ti-tidak," Minato memalingkan wajahnya, "aku tidak menangis" untuk menutupi hal tersebut.

"Jangan bohong, kau pasti menangis iyakan?" tanya Yukari lagi yang mencoba menyentuh pipi Minato yang basah untuk memastikan, namun dengan cepat Minato menepisnya.

"Kita sebaiknya keluar dari sini" Minato berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar tanpa memperhatikan Yukari.

"Apakah aku tadi sangat berlebihan padanya?" gumam Yukari pada dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Hei, ayo." Ajak Minato dengan dingin dengan masih tanpa menoleh ke arah Yukari.

.

Tatsuya membuka matanya dan sadar bahwa dia berada di kamar lain. "Dimana sekarang diriku berada?" tanya Tatsuya sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Yoshino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Aku sudah selesai mandi, sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang~" ucap Yoshino dengan nada banci yang terlihat tidak sadar. Seketika itu juga Tatsuya melempar batu bata tepat mengenai kepala Yoshino sampai berdarah.

_TUK!_

"Aduh!" Yoshino mengerang kesakitan, "KENAPA KAU MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BATU BATA?!" teriaknya yang kini sudah sadar sambil menarik kerah baju Tatsuya dengan marahnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku habis seperti melihat bencong... jadi aku lemparkan saja batu bata kearah bencong tadi untuk memastikan. Namun tidak kusangka itu adalah kau, jadi maaf ya." ucap Tatsuya tanpa dosa sambil meminta maaf.

Kemudian terdengar suara Fuuka di kepala mereka, [Suou-san, Hiroshi-san, kalian baik-baik saja?] tanya Fuuka.

"Baik" jawab mereka bersamaan.

[Maaf, aku tadi berusaha menghubungi kalian namun tidak bisa juga karena jalur komunikasi Lucia tengah di halangi oleh Shadow. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf] ucap Fuuka yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, ini semua bukanlah salahmu." hibur Yoshino yang melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?" tanya Tatsuya.

[Arisato-kun dan Yukari-chan bisa aku hubungi, tapi Junpei-kun, Akihiko-senpai, Reizato-san dan Sayu-nee-chan masih belum bisa] jelas Fuuka.

"Oh, coba cek pulsamu, mungkin pulsamu kurang kali?"tanyak Yoshino.

[Pulsaku masih banyak, tersisa Rp 1.000.000 dan tanggal kadarluarsanya itu tanggal 27 juni 2025] jawab Fuuka.

"Sudah periksa jaringannya belum?" tanya Tatsuya.

[Sudah, jaringannya mulus dan lancar] jawab Fuuka.

"Sudah tanyak sama operatornya belum?" tanya Ariel Noah yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

[Eh ada mas Ariel, Sudah mas dan katanya lancar-lancar saja, dan katanya lagi itu kesalahan operator yang di miliki oleh teman-temanku] jelas Fuuka.

"Ternyata kesalahan operator yang lain" ucap Tatsuya.

"Yah... nggak jadi promosi iklan kartu XXL di sini..." Arielpun sedih karena tidak bisa membuat promosi iklan di sana dan kembali bersama grup bandnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mencari yang lain" Yoshino kemudian memakai bajunya dan mereka keluar dari sana.

.

Seperti keadaan di bagian Tatsuya, Akihiko terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempat lain. Setelah itu bertemu junpei yang tidak sadar lalu Akihiko berusaha menyadarkan Junpei dengan memukul kepalanya, menendang 'Adiknya', melemparinya dengan kaca, sepatu, besi, mobil, Balck Bery, uang senilai satu miliyar, T41 dan poster Jupe hingga akhirnya junpei tersadar berkat alunan lagu Justin Bueber yang lagi nyanyi di Indonesia. Kemudian Fuuka dapat menghubungi mereka dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua keluar untuk mencari yang lain.

.

Namun keadaan Reizato dan Sayu berbeda dengan yang lainnya bahkan lebih berbeda dari keadaan Minato dan Yukari. Karena di dalam ruangan tersebut...

"SAYU! HENTIKAN DAN SADARLAH!" berkali-kali Reizato berusaha tidak tertangkap oleh Sayu dan terus menghindar.

"Ayo Rei-chan~ kita mandi bersama~" dan berkali-kali juga Sayu berusaha mengejar dan menangkap Reizato.

Bagaikan kucing yang kabur saat mau di mandikan oleh majikannya atau bagaikan anak yang kabur saat mau di mandikan oleh ibunya, itulah kedua kalimat yang lebih tepatnya bisa di jelaskan dalam keadaan tersebut. "SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU!" teriak Reizato dengan keras namun sayang tidak ada yang mendengar.

[APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR BODOH!] terdengar suara Reito di kepala Reizato.

"Re-Reito?" Reizato kaget, "Dimana kau? Tolong aku!" teriaknya sambil menghindar dan menelusuri keberadaan Reito namun nihil.

[Pakaikan Persona Gear Arcana Priestess pada Sayu!] jelas Reito di kepala Reizato hingga Reizato mengerti artinya.

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti." Reizato dengan cepat dan tetap menghindari tangkapan Sayu memanggil sebuah Helm yang bertuliskan Helm Kesadaran tepat di saat dia kini terdesak.

"Mau lari kemana lagi~ Rei-chan~" Sayu perlahan-lahan mendekati Reizato dengan senyum cerianya, meski tidak memperdulikan balutan handuknya bisa lepas kapan saja.

"Harus menentukan waktu yang tepat." Gumam Reizato.

"Rei-chan~ sekarang~ YAAAA~" Sayu melompat ke arah Reizato.

"SEKARANG!" Reizato langsung memakaikan helm tersebut tepat sesaat Sayu menarbak badannya hingga Reizato tidak sadarkan diri. ("Berhasilkah?") Reizato membuka matanya dan di atas tubuhnya bagian dada, terlihat olehnya Sayu tengah memakai helm dan tertidur di atasnya. "Berhasil, tapi..."

_Deg!_

Jantung Reizato berdetak kencang dan badannyapun mulai gemetar ketakutan. "Ke-kenapa a-ada di a-atas tubuhku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu helm yang di pakai Sayu kembali ke bentuk kartu dan lenyap.

Tidak lama kemudian suara pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang. "Nii-san apa kau ada di dalam? Aku dan Minato akan masuk." Yang ternyata adalah Yukari bersama Minato. Dan saat pintu terbuka, muka Yukari dan Minato bersemu merah ketika melihat kakaknya tengah bersama Sayu dalam posisi tidur di atas lantai dengan mesranya. "Maaf kami mengganggu, lanjutkan saja." dengan cepat Yukari menutup kembali pintunya.

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN BAYANGKAN!" teriak Reizato pada mereka berdua sampai tidak sengaja membangunkan Sayu.

"Hm... Rei-kun..." Sayu menoleh ke arah Reizato dan menggosok matanya karena pengelihatannya belum jelas sepenuhnya, "Kenapa kau masuk di kamarku...?" tanyanya. "Hoam... Juga kok dingin?" tanyanya lagi sambil duduk dan melihat dirinya. "Eh?" seketika itu juga Sayu sadar dan berkali-kali dia menoleh ke arah Reizato dan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut oleh handuk.

"Sa-Sayu, i-ini tidak sep-"

"KYAAAAAAA! REI-KUN MESUM!" Sayu langsung menampar wajah Reizato dengan compedium tebalnya hingga wajah Reizato menabrak dinding sampai retak dan meninggalkanya ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Aduh..." Reizato mengerang kesakitan, "Hidupku benar-benar sial" lalu kembali berdiri dan memebersihkan topi bundarnya untuk di pakainya kembali. "Tapi Reito tadi dimana? Kok hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar?" Reizato mulai berpikir namun suara Fuuka telah membuyarkan hal tersebut di kepalanya.

[Reizato-san, apa kau dan Sayu-nee-san tidak apa-apa?] tanya Fuuka.

"kami berdua tidak apa-apa, lalu bagaimana keadaan yang lain?" tanya Reizato.

[Mereka semua baik-baik saja dan tengah menunggu di lantai 2.] jelas Fuuka.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sayu akan ke sana" ucap Reizato.

_Krek..._

Reizato menoleh ke arah pintu yang di buka oleh Sayu. Terlihat kedua pipi Sayu bersemu merah di matanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Reizato dengan dingin dan Sayu menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala yang pelan. "Kalu begitu kita harus mencari yang lainnya" Reizato dan Sayu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Di tengah jalan untuk bertemu yang lain, Sayu tengah memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. ("A-Apakah aku dan Rei-kun telah...") sebuah pikiran negatif menghampiri Sayu yang tengah melihat ke arah Reizato di depannya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. ("TIDAK-TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu!") Sayu mengeleng kepalanya berulang kali untuk tidak meyakini pikirannya. ("tapi... tadi...") pikiran negatif kembali menghampirinya di tengah perjalanan dan Sayu memeluk dirinya semakin erat.

"Sayu-san!" ucapan keras Yukari membangunkan lamunan Sayu.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sayu yang kaget.

"Berjalan sambil melamun itu bahaya loh," Yukari berusaha memperingati Sayu.

"Maaf..." Sayu meminta maaf dan kembali berjalan sambil memandang kembali Reizato yang berada di depannya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Setelah itu Fuuka mulai memberitahu kepada semuanya bahwa pintu kamar di lantai 3 yang tadi mereka masuki masih terkunci oleh kekuatan dari Shadow yang membuat suatu masalah kepada mereka. Lalu Fuuka meminta pada mereka agar menghancurkan kekuatan Shadow tersebut yang berada di lantai 2 dan 3.

"Oke, akan kami hancurkan!" teriak Yoshino dengan penuh semangat.

Akhirnya mereka berpencar menjadi 2 kemlompok untuk mencari kekuatan yang menyegel pintu tersebut. Kelompok pertama Minato, Yukari, Akihiko dan Junpei mencari di lantai 3, sedangkan kelompok kedua yaitu Reizato, Sayu, Yoshino dan Tatsuya mencari di lantai 2. Pencarian tidak semudah yang mereka harapkan karena tiba-tiba Shadow-shadow muncul di lorong untuk menghalangi mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian kelompok 2 menemukan sebuah kaca yang terlihat gelap dan tidak menunjukan bayangan mereka.

"Kami menemukan kaca yang sama seperti sebelumnya" ucap Tatsuya pada Fuuka.

[Itu pasti kekuatan yang mengunci pintu di lantai 3, Kalau begitu hancurkan] pintah Fuuka.

"YOSH!" Yoshino dengan semangat menembakan pistolnya ke kaca tersebut sampai pecah. "HAHAHAHA! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menghabisis Shadow yang satu ini" tawa Yoshino. Lalu kelompok 2 pergi ke lantai 3 menyusul kelompok 1.

Kelompok satu tengah mencari cermin yang sama seperti kelompok 2 sambil mengalahkan Shadow-Shadow yang menghalangi mereka. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian mereka menemukannya di sebuah ruangan di mana ada 3 peti hitam dan salah satu dari 3 peti tersebut dalam posisi tidur di atas ranjang.

"WHOA! SUGOI!" teriak Junpei yang melihat hal itu sementara yang lain hanya kebingungan.

"Aku menemukannya!" Minato yang menemukan kaca yang sama seperti kelompok 2 langsung memecahkannya.

Setelah itu suara Fuuka terdengar di kepala mereka. [Teman-teman, aku merasakan kekuatan Shadow yang mengunci pintu itu sudah hilang dan kini kalian bisa memasukinya untuk melawan Shadow tersebut dan kelompok Reizato-san sudah menunggu kalian di depan pintu tersebut] jelas Fuuka.

"Baik, kami akan kesana." Sahut Minato dan kelompok 1 pergi menuju kelompok 2. Setelah mereka semua berkumpul, mereka bersiap memasuki ruangan tersebut seperti sebelumnya. "Siapkan Evoker!" Pintah Minato dan mereka akhirnya masuk untuk berhadapan dengan Shadow yang memberi mereka masalah khusus. Shadow tersebut berbentuk hati yang besar sebagian terbuat kaca dan di dalam tubuhnya terdapat simbol laki-laki juga perempuan. Mengenai topengnya, tentu saja topengnya adalah topeng Shadow Arcana Lover.

"Karena kau... AKU JADI MENGALAMI KEJADIAN MEMALUKAN!" teriak Yukari yang marah.

"Karena kau... AKU HAMPIR SAJA KEHILANGAN KEPEJAKAANKU!" teriak Reizato yang ikut-ikutan marah. Setelah itu, dia menunjuk Shadow tersebut sambil menghadap ke samping. "_Saa, Omae no Tsumi wo Kazoero!_" Ucapnya meniru ucapan _Kamen Rider W_ . Semuanya langsung mengeluarkan Persona mereka. "JOKER!" Joker menebas Shadow tersebut dengan pedang dari Persona Gearnya.

"Biarkan takdir... yang menentukan. AYO ICARUS-DYNAMES! TORENT SHOT!" Icarus-Dynames menembaki Shadow tersebut.

"Polydeceus! Zionga!" Polydeceus menyambarkan petir berukuran sedang ke arah Shadow tersebut.

"IO! GARULA!" Io menyerang Shadow tersebut dengan element angin.

"Andromeda! GARULA!" Andromeda juga memakai serangan angin yang sama seperti Io.

"HERMES!" Hermes membakar Shadow tersebut.

"Fortune! Garula!" Minato memanggil dewi Fortuna untuk menyerang Shadow tersebut dengan element angin yang sama seperti milik Yukari. Tapi Shadow Arcana Lover masih hidup.

"WUH! Shadow yang satu ini sepertinya sedikit kuat" puji Yoshino.

[Heartbreaker!] Shadow Arcana Lover mulai menyerang SEES dan berhasil mengenai Minato, Junpei dan Akihiko.

"Hey, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Reizato namun mereka bertiga tidak menjawab.

[Semuanya dengar, Minato, Junpei dan Akihiko sedang terkena Ailment Charm karena terkena serangan Shadow tadi] jelas Fuuka.

"Waduh gawat nih, ada yang bawa obat Dis-Charm tidak?" tanya Yoshino.

"Aku, tapi hanya ada 1" ucap Yukari.

Sayu mulai berbicara, "Maaf Rei-kun, a-".

"Oh ya, Kemarin aku melihat Minato membeli sesuatu di Aohige Pharmacy yang ada di Paulownia mall dan kemungkinan dia pasti membeli Dis-charm" sahut Tatsuya yang memotong ucapan Sayu.

"Kalau begitu, Yukari apa kau tahu yan harus kau lakukan?" tanya Reizato.

"Tentu Nii-san, aku akan menyadarkan Minato-kun dulu." Ujar Yukari dengan senyum.

"Bagus!" teriak Reizato senang. "AYO, KITA PANCING MEREKA!" teriaknya lagi, "JOKER!" Joker menyerang Fortuna. "Aku dan Yoshino akan mengalihkan Persona mereka!" ucap Reizato.

"Persona Change, Rakshasa!" Minato segera mengganti personanya dengan Rakshasa sehingga serangan pedang dari Joker dapat di tahan oleh pedang Rakshasa.

"Hermes!" Hermes lalu menendang ke arah Joker, tapi Icarus-Dynames menghalangi serangan Hermes dengan tubuhnya yang di tutupi oleh sayap _Gundam Dynames._

"Mau memancingku ya, oh tidak bisa." Ejek Yoshino.

"Polydeceus!" Rakshasa dan Hermes menjauhi Joker dan Icarus karena Serangan petir dari Polydeceus menyambar ke arah Persona Reizato dan Yoshino.

"Persona-Gear Change, Moon!" Joker langsung melindungi Icarus-Dynames dengan perisai _Gundam Kyrios _yang tahan terhadap serangan listrik. "Hampir saja." Ucap Reizato lega.

"Sekarang!" Tatsuya berhasil mengunci posisi Minato karena Minato lengah.

"MAKAN INI!" Yukari langsung memaksa Minato memakan Dis-charm dan akhirnya Minato sadar.

"HOEK! DIS-CHARM ITU TIDAK PERLU SAMPAI DI MAKAN, HANYA DI CIUM SAJA!" teriak Minato yang sadar.

"Maaf," ucap Yukari yang tersenyum gugup.

"Minato, cepat gunakan Dis-charm untuk menyadarkan mereka!" ucap Tatsuya yang melepaskan Minato.

"Aku tidak punya minyak wangi itu." Ucap Minato polos.

"Apa? Lalu kemarin kau di Aohige Pharmacy sedang apa?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Oh, kemarin aku di sana sedang menjual barang-barang yang kudapat di tartarus pada Aohige untuk membeli pasta gigi, sikat gigi, obat sakit kepala, obat flu, obat demam, minyak kayu putih dan makanan ringan" ujar Minato.

"Apa?" Tatsuya dan Yukari tampak terkejut.

"TATSUYA! LOE TERNYATA PEMBERI HARAPAN PALSU!" Teriak Yoshino yang marah.

"Maaf, akukan hanya bilang 'pasti' saja" ucap Tatsuya yang menyesal.

"WOY! BISA DENGARKAN AKU BICARA DULU TIDAK?!" teriak Sayu yang dari tadi mau bicara tapi tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Ya sudah, bicaralah." Ucap Reizato yang sibuk menangani Persona Akihiko.

"Aku mau bilang Andromeda kini memiliki skill yang bisa menghilangkan efek Charm" jelas Sayu yang membuat semua yang mendengar sweatdrop.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Karena Tatsuya-san asal motong pembicaraan orang saja!" balas Sayu dengan marah.

"Maaf..." Tatsuya kembali merasa bersalah.

"CEPAT PAKAI!" teriak Yoshino dan Andromeda akhirnya memakai Skill tersebut namun Shadow Arcana Lover tidak membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi.

[Pulinpa!] sebuah bola hitam yang berisi mantra pelupa skill Persona di tembakan oleh Shadow Arcana Lover ke arah Andromeda.

[Hati-hati, Skill itu membuat kita tidak dapat memakai Skill Persona] ucap Fuuka dengan cepat.

"Joker!" perisai di tangan Joker terbang ke arah Andromeda untuk melindunginya dan Skill Pulinpa tersebut mengenai perisai Joker sehingga otomatis Joker terkena Efek tersebut. "AARGH!" Joker menghilang.

"REI-KUN!" Sayu mengkhawatirkan Reizato.

"Cepat sadarkan yang lain!" teriak Reizato yang tengah menghindari serangan Persona Akihiko.

"Andromeda, CHARMDI!" sebuah cahaya meledak di pikiran Junpei dan Akihiko.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita saling menyerang?" tanya junpei dan Akihiko.

"Tadi kalian di kendalikan," jelas Tatsuya.

"Oh..." Junpei dan Akihiko hanya ber-O ria.

"Sudahlah, kita serang Shadow itu lagi yang tengah mengobati dirinya." Jelas Yukari dan mereka kembali menyerang Shadow secara bersamaan. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Shadow tersebut hancur dan tim SEES yang masuk berhasil keluar.

"Nii-san!" Minako langsung memeluk Minato. "Nii-san tidak apa-apakan? Aku tadi khawatir." Ucap Minako yang melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum simpul ke arah Minato.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Minato.

"Aku merasa bodoh di sana karena di kendalikan oleh Shadow" ucap Junpei yang jengkel dengan dirinya.

"aku juga" Ucap Minato.

"Benarkah? Oh iya, kau juga. Ternyata kita memang teman ya." Ucap Junpei.

"Sudahlah Junpei, kau tidak perlu sekawatir itu." Ucap Yukari.

"Khawatir? Kami ini dapat di kendalikan oleh Shadow karena lemah!" teriak Junpei yang marah.

"Sudahlah, aku juga lemah, benarkan?" Yoshino berusaha menghibur.

"Yoshino-san lemah?" tanya Junpei, "Tapi kaukan terlihat kuat, apalagi senjatamu adalah senjata api!" lanjutnya.

Yoshino membuka topengnya dan menunjukan kepalanya yang habis berdarah karena kejadian di kamar tadi. "Nih, bukti kepalaku berdarah karena lemah gara-gara di lempar batu bata oleh polisi tuh!" jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Tatsuya.

"Sumpah, demi tuhan! Aku tidak sengaja" jelas Tatsuya tanpa dosa.

"Bohong tuh, jelas-jelas sengaja" ucap Yoshino.

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah, kita putus!" teriak Tatsuya.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" tanya Sayu.

"Benar, dan kapan kalian jadian? Ternyata kalian... suka sesama jenis," jelas Reizato, "Sungguh... Ter~... la~... lu~..." lanjutnya dengan nada Rhoma irama.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Jelas Tatsuya.

"Becanda itu ada batasnya" sahut Yoshino dan perdebatan terus di mulai bersama Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan Junpei juga Minako. Fuuka hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar perdebatan itu, sementaraa Sayu hanya diam memikirkan kejadian yang dia alami bersama Reizato.

"Hei Minato" Yukari mendekati Minato di tengah perdebatan itu.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan dingin sambil menoleh ke arah Yukari.

"Tadi kau... menangis ya?" tanya Yukari dengan nada khawatir.

Minato kembali menoleh ke depan. "Yang namanya manusia pasti pernah menangis, itu berarti aku juga pernah." Jelasnya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah kasar padamu sampai kau menangis ketika kejadian tadi." Ucap Yukari dengan senyum.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Minato yang membuat Yukari berhenti tersenyum.

"hm? Ya tentang aku memarahimu di tempat tadi." Jelas Yukari, "Jangan bilang kau lupa?" tanyanya.

"hm... itu, baiklah tapi dengan satu syarat," Minato kembali menoleh ke arah Yukari, "jangan ulangi kejadian waktu menyadarkanku dengan menelan Dis-charm, sumpah, itu minyak wangi mbak bukan obat. Main asal telen aja" Jelas Minato.

"O-ok, aku tidak akan mengulanginya asalkan kau memaafkanku" Yukari kembali tersenyum. "Oh ya Minato, apa kau tahu? Kau itu mirip dengan kakaku waktu kecil" ucapnya yang membuat Minato bingung.

Fuuka lalu menghampiri Yukari. "Yukari-chan, aku mendapatkan apa yang kau minta kemarin" Fuuka memberikan sesuatu yang sepertinya terlihat rahasia pada Yukari.

"Terima kasih Fuuka tapi jangan di sini, di tempat lain saja ya." Ucap Yukari yang mengambil benda tersebut dan mengajak Fuuka pulang bersama.

("Aku mirip seperti Reizato-san waktu kecil? apanya yang mirip?") batin Minato.

"Sudah Cukup, lebih baik kita pulang dari pada bertengkar di sini! Atau aku akan mengeksekusi kalian bertiga?" ancam Mitsuru pada Yoshino, Reizato dan Tatsuya.

"Bertiga? Aku juga?" tanya Reizato pada dirinya.

"Yap, benar!" jelas Mitsuru.

"ya sudah, kita pulang dari pada di hukum" ujar Yoshino dan kemudian mereka tim SEES pulang ke asrama.

"Hey Sayu, ayo jangan melamun!" ucap Reizato yang menyadarkan Sayu.

"Ba-baik" Sayu menyusul.

.

_PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!_

Laki-laki berambut perak panjang bermata kuning tajam yang tersenyum sedang bertepung tangan. "Cepat sekali mereka menyelesaikannya." Pujinya.

"Ya jelas cepat, jumlah mereka banyak, pasti main keroyokan." Ujar laki-laki berkacamata berambut biru berjaket hijau.

"Benar juga, jika kita bertiga yang melakukan hal itu, mungkin sedikit lama." Pikir laki-laki berambut perak panjang.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang familiar dengan pria bermantel putih bertopi bundar putih itu." ucap perempuan berambut merah panjang yang di kuncir 2.

"Aku juga merasakannya demikian, Chidori?" tanya laki-laki berambut perak yang memanggil nama gadis itu Chidori.

"Lebih baik kita pulang untuk mengatur rencana, Takaya." ucap Laki-laki berambut biru pada laki-laki berambut panjang perak dengan panggilan Takaya.

"Baiklah Jin, karena masih ada waktu untuk hal ini." Sahut Takaya pada laki-laki berjaket hijau berambut biru berkacamata dengan sebutan Jin. mereka bertiga akhirnya kembali ke markas

.

"_Can you see Riborn? Can you see they power? Because, i can see..."_ gumam sok keren. "_I Can't wait for battle with them... HAHAHAHAHA!_" Mr. Bushido langsung melompat jatuh kebawah dan menghilang di dalam kegelapan lorong sempit.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya update juga, terima kasih untuk yang membaca cerita aneh ini. Terima kasih untuk...<p>

**Luciano Fyro (Ch 35):** begitulah yang saya nantikan di cerita ini ketika 2 orang yang memiliki bagian nama yang sama. HAHAHAHAHA! *di lempar sendal*

**KagaHinaSato (Ch 35):** Permohonanmu aku kabulkan, HAHAHAHAHA karena ada Yuzuki Yukari yang lagi ngerayu Minato dengan badan terbalut handuk *di panah Yukari Takeba*

**IarIz (Ch 35):** baiklah, saya akan pake gaya penulisan lama.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang mereview cerita saya, maaf jika ada ke salahan dan jangan lupa untuk...

_**~Review~**_


	37. Chapter 37: Mari Kita Jujur!

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus_

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: S**etelah kejadian di hotel Cinta selesai, Sayu terus memikirkan kejadian dimana dia sadar telah berada di atas tubuh Reizato sampai menjauhi pemuda tersebut. Tapi di sela itu, Mitsuru mulai menjelaskan kejadian sesungguhnya asal mula Dark Hour dan Tartarus terjadi setelah selesai di interogasi oleh Yukari. Apakah yang terjadi pada Reizato?_

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan di hotel bagi yang mengalaminya. Seperti Sayu yang sedikit menjauhi Reizato dan menjadi pendiam sampai dirinya melamuni kejadian kemarin tanpa bertanya pada kakak kandung Yukari tersebut.<p>

"Sayu, kau melamun lagi?" pertanyaan Yoshino telah membuyarkan lamunan adiknya.

"Ah tidak, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sayu yang tersenyum ke arah kakaknya sambil tetap memegang sebuah pisau yang dipakainya untuk memotong wortel.

"Jika kau melamun saat memasak, bisa-bisa yang kau masak adalah racun" sindir Reizato dengan dinginnya yang langsung saja kepalanya dipukul oleh sang kakak dari gadis sang tunangannya.

"Bicara begitu lagi pada adikku, bukan hanya tangan ini yang berbicara" ancam Yoshino yang menunjukan Pistol Revolver Cerberus milik Vincent Valentine dari FF7.

"Ampun pak..." Reizato bersujud syukur(?) pada Yoshino dan setelah itu kembali memasak makan malam.

"hmhmhm..." Sayu sedikit tertawa ketika melihat hal itu, lalu melanjutkan mengiris wortelnya.

"Oh ya Sayu, memang apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" tanya Reizato pada Sayu.

Sayu yang mendengar pertanyaan Reizato tersebut sedikit kaget karena bingung untuk menjelaskannya sampai-sampai jari telunjuknya tidak sengaja terluka oleh pisau, "aduh..." Sayu langsung memasukan jarinya yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sayu, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Sini aku lihat." Ketika Reizato mau menyentuh tangan Sayu, Sayu langsung berlari menjauhinya dan menuju kekamarnya tanpa berbicara apapun. "Kenapa dengannya? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" pikir Reizato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 37: Mari Kita Jujur!~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hei kau apakan adikku, hayo ngaku! Apa kau jalan-jalan dengan perempuan lain?" tanya Yoshino sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada Reizato.<p>

"APUN! SUMPAH DIRIKU TIDAK JALAN BARENG CEWEK KECUALI ADIKKU DAN SAYU SEORANG!" teriak Reizato sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan badan yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu cepat kejar dia dan minta maaf!" pintah Yoshino.

"Tapi masakannya?" tanya Reizato dan tiba-tiba terdengar...

_Cklik!_

Saat Yoshino menarik pelatuk Revolvernya.

"OKE!" Reizato langsung mengejar Sayu.

"Akhirnya, namun ada satu masalah..." Yoshino menoleh ke arah dapur, "aku tidak tahu caranya memasak..." ucapnya yang lemas sambil mengeluarkan air mata tanda penyesalan.

.

Sayu yang berada di dalam kamarnya tengah selesai memberi perban kecil pada jarinya tersebut. Lalu dirinya kembali melamun tentang kejadian kemarin malam dan kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Apakah benar aku dan Reizato-kun...?" pertanyaan tersebut kembali terlontar di mulutnya.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Suara ketukan pintu kembali membuyarkan lamunan Sayu. "Siapa?" Sayu segera menuju ke arah pintu.

"Sayu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ini aku Reizato Takeba, Tadi aku di ancam oleh kakakmu untuk melihat keadaanmu" terdengar suara Reizato di telinga Sayu.

"Rei-kun?" tiba-tiba tangan Sayu yang hampir menyentuh kenot pintu berhenti begitu saja ketika mengetahui bahwa ada Reizato di depan pintu. Sayu lalu bersandar di pintu tanpa membukanya, "Aku baik-baik saja tapi sepertinya aku merasa tidak enak badan untuk memasak, maaf ya Rei-kun." Ujarnya yang berbohong pada Reizato.

"hm... begitu... tidak apa, tapi kau harus banyak istirahat ya." Ucap Reizato, "Oh ya, aku akan mengantarkan makan malam untukmu dan juga akan mengatakannya pada kakakmu untuk merawatmu karena dia dokter." lanjutnya sebelum dirinya pergi.

"Rei-kun, mengenai makan malamnya sepertinya aku tidak selera untuk makan saat ini dan tentang aku sakit tolong jangan katakan pada Nii-chan atau semuanya ya, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka." Sela Sayu yang menolak kebaikan Reizato untuknya.

Reizato yang mendengar permintaan Sayu mulai bingung dan heran. Tapi dia menghiraukan pemikiran tersebut untuk tunangannya yang di kira sakit sungguhan, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat" ucap Reizato sekali lagi dan setelah itu pergi kembali ke dapur.

Sayu lalu jatuh terduduk dengan masih tetap bersandar di pintu tersebut. Gadis berambut merah mudah dengan mengenakan jepit rabut yang membentuk simbol VI itu memelut kakinya dan mulai gelisah. "Aku bingung... apakah aku dan Rei-kun sudah..." mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan sebuah bulir air mata perlahan keluar dari matanya dan meluncur jatuh ke lantai.

.

"Mana Sayu?" tanya Yoshino yang bersiap makan malam bersama lainnya di meja makan.

Reizato dengan cepat mencari alasan karena telah berjanji pada Sayu untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaannya yang sekarang. "Dia sedang tidur karena kelelahan katanya" ucapnya.

Yoshino berdiri, "aku akan periksa..." dan berjalan menuju tangga namun di hentikan oleh perkataan Reizato.

"Oh ya, katanya sebelum tidur jangan ada yang ganggu karena dia ingin tidur dengan nyenyak, dan jika ada yang membangunkannya dia mengancam akan kawin lari denganku lalu meninggalkan masalah Dark Hour dan lainnya kepada semuanya." ucap Reizato yang beralasan begitu Mainstream dengan tenangnya sampai semua yang mendengar sweatdrop dan sebagian yang telah berusaha menelan makanannya mulai tersedak karena kaget.

"Apa?" Yoshino yang mendengar hal itu terkejut lalu menutup mulutnya dan kembali berjalan ke meja makan untuk makan.

.

Malam berikutnya semua berkumpul di Command room untuk membicarakan masalah Shadow kemarin.

"Jadi apakah semuanya telah berkumpul?" tanya Ikutsuki.

"Tatsuya telepon dia tidak bisa datang karena sedang membuat laporan untuk di kirimkan ke kantor pusat" ucap Reizato yang tadi selesai menelepon Tatsuya.

"Lalu adik Hiroshi dimana?" tanya Ikutsuki yang menyadari adik Yoshino tidak ada.

"Mengenai itu..." Reizato bingung untuk bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan Sayu, "lebih baik aku panggil" lalu dia akhirnya berdiri dan menuju ke kamar Sayu berada.

"Aku juga ikut, aku khawatir dengannya" Yoshinopun mengikuti Reizato.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan kamar Sayu dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sayu apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" tanya Reizato.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." sebuah jawaban lemah dari gadis yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut dapat di tangkap oleh telinga 2 laki-laki yang ada di depan kamarnya.

"Terdengar dari suaramu sepertinya kau tidak sehat, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yoshino kini khawatir tentang keadaan Sayu yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Ni-nii-chan? A-aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" Sayu yang tahu kakaknya juga berada di sana segera menormalkan kembali suaranya.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar, karena yang lain sedang menunggumu di atas" ujar Yoshino.

"Jika begitu jangan menungguku, karena sepertinya aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur... hoam..." jelas Sayu yang sepertinya tengah berbohong.

"Ya sudah aku tinggal" ucap Reizato dan diapun mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama Yoshino tapi suara Sayu telah menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sayu yang menghentikan langkah kaki mereka berdua, "aku ingin berbicara dengan Rei-kun..." ucap Sayu.

"Kalau begitu bicara di sini saja." Saran Yoshino.

"Tidak Nii-chan, ini hanya urusan antara aku dan Reizato-kun saja" ucap Sayu yang memaksa dari dalam kamar.

"Memangnya urusan apa?" tanya Reizato yang juga bingung.

"Sudahlah, Rei-kun masuk saja" Sayu membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Reizato.

"...A-aku masuk ke-kamarmu? Memangnya boleh?" Reizato semakin bingung.

"Hoi, itu tentu saja tidak boleh! Aku menolak!" ucap Yoshino yang marah.

"Jika Nii-chan tidak mengijinkan, maka aku akan selamanya membenci Nii-chan sampai mati!" ancam Sayu dengan lantang, tegas dan tanpa takut hingga sang kakak yang mendengarnya tersebut menjadi takut.

"...Ba-baiklah, tapi jangan maca-macam di sana!" ucap Yoshino yang memperbolehkan Reizato untuk memasuki kamar Sayu.

"Dan ingat, Nii-chan juga tidak boleh menguping!" lanjut Sayu sekali lagi.

"Oke... aku tunggu di depan Command Room" Yoshino akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Reizato yang masuk ke dalam kamar Sayu.

("Sayu... apa yang terjadi denganmu?") batin Reizato yang hatinya berdegup dengan kencang karena masuk ke kamar wanita selain kamar adiknya.

"...Rei-kun, aku ingin bertanya padamu... boleh?" terlihat di mata Reizato, Sayu sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan hanya memakai baju merah mudah berlengan panjang dan rok merah panjang dengan di hiasi oleh wajah yang terlihat gelisah.

"Boleh" ucap Reizato.

"Kalau begitu tutup dulu pintunya, agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan ini!" tatapan jengkel di arahkan Sayu ke arah Reizato setelah memberi perintah tersebut.

"Ba-baik" Reizato segera menutup pintu kamar tersebut. ("Sayu sebenarnya ada apa ini?") pikirnya lagi.

"Duduklah di sebelahku...!" Sayu kembali memasang expresi gelisah dan Reizato langsung menuruti perintahnya tanpa pikir panjang. "A-aku... ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu." Sayu memalingkan kepalanya, tidak melihat wajah Reizato.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya sebaiknya kau melihat orang yang kau tanyai" ujar Reizato.

"Jangan mengguruiku! Aku tahu hal itu!" bentak Sayu yang kembali memasang wajah jengkel ke arah Reizato.

"Maaf, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sampai membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Reizato yang kembali bingung dan ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada Sayu.

"I-itu..."pandangan Sayu kini ke bawa, "kemarin di hotel ketika aka sadar dan sudah berada di atas tubuhmu, apa kita sudah melakukan 'hal itu' ketika diriku belum sadar...?" dengan malu-malu Sayu bertanya hal itu kepada Reizato dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal dengan sangat eratnya di atas pahanya.

"Mengenai itu... jujur, yang di maksud melakukan 'hal itu' apa?" tanya Reizato yang bingung dengan perkataan Sayu dan membuat Sayu yang dari tadi tegang hanya bengong melihat tingkah laku laki-laki tersebut.

"K-kau tidak tahu 'itu'?" tanya Sayu yang bertanya lagi.

Reizato tersenyum gugup karena tidak mengerti artinya, "Tidak tahu, kalau boleh tahu artinya 'itu' lagi apa?" tanyanya.

Wajah Sayu sedikit bersemu merah, "Ja-jadi sebelum aku sadar saat itu, a-apa yang terjadi kepada kita berdua di kamar tersebut?" tanyanya.

"Oh mengenai itu..." Reizato menceritakan dimana dirinya dan Sayu sedang main kejar-kejaran.

"Ha-hanya itu?" dengan kaget Sayu tidak percaya.

"Iya, hanya itu dan setelah kupakaikan kau helm yang di suruh oleh Reito... kau sudah sadar." Jelas Reizato yang menjelaskannya.

"Ja-jadi, kita tidak melakukan 'hal itu' serius?" Sayu masih belum percaya.

"Ya, tapi ngomong-ngomong 'hal itu' dan 'itu' maksudnya apa?" tanya Reizato yang masih bingung dengan kalimat tersebut. Tapi sayang, sebuah bantal langsung mendarat tepat di wajahnya sebelum pertanyaanya di jawab.

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Sayu dengan jengkel dan pipi yang bersemu merah sambil melempari Reizato dengan menggunakan bantal dan boneka.

"I-iya!" Reizato langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sayu kembali. "Haaah... sebenarnya ada apa sih, aku bingung?" gumamnya sambil membenarkan topi bundarnya dan bersandar di pintu tersebut.

"Rei-kun," suara Sayu kembali terdengar di telinga Reizato, "Terimakasih, karena penjelasanmu tadi telah membuat aku jadi lega" kali ini suara riang gembiranya seperti sediakala dapat di dengar.

"Ya, sama-sama... Sayu" dengan senyum yang di hiasinya, Reizato berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menemui Yoshino.

"Hah~ lega rasanya~" Sayu dengan senangnya menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya dan memeluk bantal merah hatinya, "Aku senang sekali..." dan tertidur nyenyak.

.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yoshino yang dari tadi menunggu Reizato di depan Comand Room.

"Dia baik-baik saja" ucap Reizato, "Oh ya lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Menunggumu, lebih baik kita masuk" akhirnya Yoshino dan Reizato melangkah menuju pintu command room untuk di buka tapi sebelum mereka membuka pintu tersebut, terdengar suara teriakan Yukari.

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN HAL INI KEPADA KAMI SEMUA, BEGITU? AKU MEMBENCI MITSURU-SENPAI!" Yukari langsung berlari keluar dari Command room dengan wajah kesal yang di penuhi kekecewaan sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah melewati kakaknya dan terus kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Yukari? Ada apa dengannya?" Reizato lalu menoleh ke dalam Command room. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Reizato pada semua yang ada di dalam tapi tidak ada jawaban satupun, semua terdiam dan hanya expresi wajah terkejutlah yang mereka arahkan kepada Mitsuru kecuali Ikutsuki yang sepertinya sudah tahu dari awal.

"Be-benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu, Mitsuru-senpai?" tanya Junpei ke arah Mitsuru.

"HEY JAWAB! SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?!" tanya Reizato dengan keras sambil memukul ke arah pintu sampai semua melihat ke arahnya.

"WUH! Sepertinya ada rahasia tersebunyi yang telah di sampaikan oleh nyonya Kirijou secara buka-bukaan terhadap anggotanya, atau lebih tepatnya belum terbuka semua... cucu Koetsu Kirijou..." Sebuah senyuman licik menghiasi wajah Yoshino dan berhasil membuat Mitsuru yang terdiam kini terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar dari mulut orang yang pernah menculik Yukari dan adiknya sendiri tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu, apakah kau tahu mengenai hal ini sebelumnya?" tanya Mitsuru. Tiba-tiba Alis kanan Iktsuki sedikit dinaikan olehnya, tanda bahwa dia mulai heran dengan Yoshino.

"Lockon?" Reizato makin bingung.

"Ah tidak, aku tadi tidak sengaja menguping?" jelas Yoshino yang membuat Mitsuru yang kaget langsung melempari Yoshino dengan batu bata karena jengkel.

"JANGAN MEMBUAT ORANG KAGET DENGAN GAYAMU ITU!" teriak Mitsuru kesal.

"Maaf..." ucap Yoshino dengan kepala yang berdarah.

"Hey, sebenarnya ini ada apa?" teriak Reizato yang masih bingung.

"WOY BERISIK!" teriak Kaito dan Miku yang masih tinggal di asrama tersebut. "Bisakah kau tenang, kami ini sedang tidur karena besok adalah hari terakhir kami di sini" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ah maaf, kalau begitu silahkan kalian tidur lagi..." ucap Reizato dengan penuh penyesalan dan mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Laki-laki tersebut kemudian kembali menoleh ke dalam Command Room, "Kumohon beritahu aku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyanya yang ingin tahu keadaan tersebut.

"Hoam~sepertinya sudah larut malam, lebih baik kalian istirahat untuk ulangan minggu depan" ucapan Ikutsuki memecah ketegangan yang ada di sana. "Termasuk kau juga Mitsuru..." tegurnya kepada Mitsuru.

"Takeba-san, maaf lain kali akan ku ceritakan" Mitsuru dan lainnya langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Reizato yang masih dalam keadaan kebingungan.

"HEY!" namun sayang, tidak ada satupun yang menghiraukan teriakan Reizato. "Jadi inikah gaya kalian? Kamu punya senjata ini saya pakai sekarang buat melawan kamu semua! Buktikan kawan!" teriak Reizato sekali lagi sambil meniru gaya Arya Wiguna yang menginjak lantai sampai jebol. "ini gaya kamukan, begitu? DEMI TUHAN!" Reizato makin emosi dan langsung membanting meja command room dengan sadisnya tanpa ampun.

"Sudah-sudah, bukankah dia sudah bilang bila besok dia akan menjelaskan pada kamu?" ujar Yoshino yang menenangkan Reizato dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

.

Hari berikutnya adalah hari minggu yang berarti bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana semua anggota tim SEES untuk bolos sesuka hati mereka. *Author di lempar mesin cuci*

Siangnya Mitsuru memanggil Reizato di Command Room lantai 4 setelah laki-laki tersebut mengantarkan kepergian Miku dan Kaito kembali ke kota asalnya di pagi hari. "Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku, apa ingin membicarakan hal kemarin yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Reizato.

"Benar, akan kujelaskan kejadian yang kemarin telah terjadi sampai adikmu marah padaku" Mitsuru lalu menceritakan bagaimana dark Hour, Tartarus dan lainnya terjadi akibat ulah dari kakeknya sendiri. "Jadi dengan begini apakah kau marah padaku dan juga dendam kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Kirijou Group yang telah membahayakan nyawamu untuk melakukan hal ini?" tanya Mitsuru kepada Reizato yang telah siap mendapatkan cemohan dan amarah dari laki-laki tersebut karena sudah dia perhitungkan dari awal sebelum dia memanggilnya. "Jika kau ingin melakukan hal tersebut, maka lakukanlah, aku tidak keberatan untuk di benci dan di hina olehmu" lanjut Mitsuru.

"Aku tidak marah, karena aku sudah tahu dari awal" ucap Reizato dengan tenang mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Mitsuru.

"Huh?" Mitsuru yang mendengarnya terkejut. "...Tapi... ini semua adalah kesalahan kakekku sampai merahasiakan informasi ini dari kalian semua dan membuat kalian membahayakan nyawa untuk melenyapkan kesalahan kakekku dan keluargaku ini. Seharusnya... hanya aku dan keluargakulah yang harus menanggung dan menebus dosa ini sendiri" Mitsuru kembali mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Berbicara tentang dosa, memangnya apakah hanya keluargamu saja yang punya Dosa? Tidakkan? Dosa itu setiap manusia pasti punya meski itu kecil atau besar-dosa tetap saja dosa." Ujar Reizato dengan tenang. "Dan jika dosa ini terlalu berat untukmu dan keluargamu jalani sendiri, maka biarkanlah kami untuk ikut menanggung dosa ini bersama denganmu karena kau... adalah teman kami. Dan selama kau punya kami-teman-temanmu yang selalu berada bersamamu, kau tidak akan sendirian ingat itu baik-baik!" dengan lantang, tegas, penuh ke yakinan meski sedikit santai dan Karisma yang tinggi, Reizato mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Mitsuru. "Sekarang, hitung dosa kita bersama!" lanjutnya sambil meniru gaya Kamen Rider W lagi.

"Hm?" Mitsuru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bengong.

"Jadi, apakah kau mengerti apa yangku bicarakan tadi?" Reizato bertanya kepada Mitsuru dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Meski begitu... aku masih merasa bersalah kepadamu dan semua yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghilangkan kejadian Dark Hour dan lainnya." Mitsuru masih merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah percaya kepada kami semua yang akan selalu bersama denganmu." Reizato lalu berdiri, "Hoam~..." dan menguap. "Sudah ya, aku ingin tidur siang setelah selesai mengatakan semua hal itu padamu" lalu berjalan pergi menuju kepintu tapi setelah itu Mitsuru memanggilnya.

"Takeba-san" Mitsuru memanggil Reizao sehingga laki-laki itu kemudian menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hey, sudahku bilang panggil namaku Reizato" ucap Reizato.

"...Baiklah Reizato-san, aku hanya ingin tanya bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" Tanya Mitsuru yang ingin tahu keadaan Yukari.

"Mengenai itu, sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi dia akan kembali ke dirinya yang dulu" ucap Reizato yang mengira-ngira.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Mitsuru kepada Reizato.

"Jangan lupa untuk nikmati hari minggumu ini." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Reizato pergi dari sana.

"Benar-benar laki-laki yang aneh" Mitsuru mulai tersenyum namun hanya sebentar ketika mengingat perkataan Reizato bahwa dia tahu kejadian Dark Hour adalah kesalahan keluarga Kirijou Group setelah di jelaskan, "tapi tunggu, kenapa dia berkata sudah tahu dari awal? Apa jangan-jangan..." Mitsuru mulai mencurigai Reizato lalu pikiran positif menghampirinya. "...Mungkin Hiroshi-san sudah menceritakannya" pikirnya.

.

Menjelang hari ujian mulai berlangsung, sorenya seluruh tim SEES berkumpul di Ruang Tamu lantai satu. "Kemarin kita telah mengalahkan 2 Shadow secara bergiliran, sungguh melelahkan. Ditambah dengan ulangan nanti. Aku sepertinya stress..." ucap Junpei pada Minato, Minako, Yukari dan Fuuka.

"Ya aku juga, pikiranku rasanya mau pecah" keluh Minako.

"haah... kalian berdua ini..." Yukari menghelah nafas.

"Kenapa kalian tidak meminta liburan ke suatu tempat saja?" ajak Yoshino yang membuat semuanya langsung memandang ke arahnya, "Kenapa? Aku ganteng ya?" tanyanya dengan sombong ketika di pandang semua orang.

"Ide bagus! Tapi apakah Mitsuru-senpai setuju?" tanya Junpei dan semua menoleh ke arah Mitsuru.

"Aku..." Mitsuru merasa bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Ya, setelah ulangan ini kalian akan pergi berlibur ke Yakhusima selama 3 hari 2 malam" Tiba-tiba Ikutsuki muncul dengan menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Ikutsuki-san!" Mitsuru berteriak sedikit kaget karena perkataan Ikutsuki.

"Benarkah? HORE!" junpei berteriak dengan senang.

"Tidak apakan Mitsuru? Ini supaya yang lainnya tidak stress meski ada ayahmu yang sedang berkerja di sana tapi kita tidak akan mengganggunya, kan?" ujar Ikutsuki, "Apalagi aku juga punya sebuah urusan disana." Lanjutnya.

"...Baiklah, aku mengerti." Mitsuru kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan suasana yang ramai di sana. Tidak lama kemudian Yukari mengejar Mitsuru sambil berteriak memanggil namanya dan menghentikan langkah gadis anggun berambut merah tersebut.

"Mitsuru-senpai, aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di Command Room kemarin" ucap Yukari. "Jadi, apakah kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya.

Mitsuru tersenyum. "Ya, aku memaafkanmu, dan apakah kau mau memaafkanku juga karena telah menyembunyikan informasi ini darimu dan kawan-kawanmu?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Tentu saja, aku memaafkanmu seperti kau memaafkanku tadi. Apalagi sepertinya yang lainnya tidak menganggap hal kemarin sebagai masalah" ucap Yukari.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Takeba, kau adalah teman yang baik" Mitsuru kemudian menaiki tangga dengan hati yang tenang sama seperti Yukari.

Reizato yang melihat ke arah mereka berduapun ikut tersenyum.

"Hey Rei-kun" Reizato kemudian menoleh ke arah Sayu yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reizato.

"Besok, ikut aku untuk membeli pakaian renang ya?" ajak Sayu dengan senyum bahagia.

_CTAR!_

Tubuh Reizato bagai tersengat petir setelah mendengar ajakan Sayu tersebut. "APA?" teriaknya terkejut karena mungkin besok adalah hari terakhirnya untuk hidup.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca cerita khayalan saya yang satu ini.<p>

**Luciano Fyro (CH 36):** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan sebenarnya saya memang nebak kelamin setiap yang review cerita saya. Tapi saya sekarang tidak memikirkan hal tersebut.

**IarIz (Ch 36): **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Sebenarnya Yukari itu lupa kalau punya Skill Charmdi ketika dirinya marah karena ingin menghajar Shadow Arcana Lover dan juga ketika dia khawatir kepada Minato yang tengah di kendalikan oleh Shadow tersebut.

Terima kasih untuk yang mereview dan maaf bila chapter ini ada yang salah. Tapi jangan lupa untuk...

_**~Review~**_


	38. Chapter 38: Liburan di Yakhusima

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus_

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary:**__ Setelah berhari-hari mereka lalui dengan perang yang sungguh menyiksa otak alias selesai ulangan sekolah kedua, tims SEES akhirnya berlibur di pantai Yakhusima! Bagaimanakah kisah liburan mereka di sana? _

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya! Kita akan berlibur di Ya-khu-si-ma!" Junpei dengan santai dan senangnya keluar dari sekolahnya bersama Minato, Minako, Yukari, Fuuka dan Akihiko. Dia mulai berpikir akan bertemu gadis-gadis berpakaian renang di pantai Yakhusima dengan mesumnya. "khukhukhu..." terdengar tawanya yang mirip tawa Igor setelah berpikir hal tersebut.<p>

"Dasar mesum!" gumam semua yang melihat ke arah Junpei.

Sementara itu di toko pakaian renang wanita.

"Rei-kun, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sayu tengah menunjukan pakaian renang yang dia coba kepada Reizato.

"...Bagus..." Reizato menutup mata dan membalik badannya ke arah berlawanan dari sang tunangan yang tengah mencoba beberapa pakaian renang. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" tidak enak dengan suasana yang ada di sekitarnya tersebut karena tengah di pelototi oleh para wanita yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya karena di kira mesum.

"Ah... sebentar lagi ya, Reizato-kun." Sayu kini menutup tirai ruang ganti baju dan setelah itu dibukanya lagi untuk menunjukan Reizato pakaian Renang lain yang di cobanya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyanya pada sang tunangan yang masih dengan gemetar ketakutan dan menutup matanya.

("Siapapun, tolong aku!") hati Reizato rasanya sangat menderita karena berada di tempat yang tidak boleh di masuki oleh para laki-laki kecuali para wanita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 38: Liburan di Yakhusima~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya para tim SEES bersiap untuk pergi belibur setelah sampai di pelabuhan Tatsumi port Island untuk naik kapal yang siap mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan. Ketika mencari kapal yang akan mereka tumpangi, mereka terkejut ketika melihat sebuah kapal pesiar yang besar, megah dan mewah yang ada di sana.<p>

"Gile, gede amat nih kapal?" Yoshino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat langsung menggosok-gosokan matanya beberapa kali. "...Jangan-jangan ini Titanic, waduh berarti kapalnya bisa kebelah dan tenggelam dengan mudah ya seperti di filmnya. Ngeri banget naik nih kapal" dirinyapun mulai takut untuk naik kapal besar tersebut setelah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Siapa bilang kita akan naik kapal besar ini?" tanya Mitsuru, "Kita akan pergi ke tempat tujuan dengan kapal itu" jelasnya sambil menunjuk kapal Pesiar biasa yang berada di sebelah kapal yang mirip dengan Titanic.

"Oh... aku kira mau naik kapal besar ini, padahal aku mau naik kapal besar ini loh" Yoshino mulai bergurau namun tidak ada yang menghiraukannya karena semua orang mulai berjalan naik ke kapal yang di tunjuk oleh Mitsuru. "Woy! Kok aku malah di tinggal sih? Tunggu!" laki-laki tersebut berlari mengejar ke arah mereka dan kapalpun berlayar.

Di tengah pelayaran menuju ke tempat berlibur, Tim SEES menunggu dengan cara bermacam-macam seperti Minato yang tertidur pulas, Yoshino tengah mabuk laut, Sayu menemani kakaknya yang tengah mabuk laut, Junpei tengah berkeliling untuk melihat gadis-gadis cantik yang ada di sana. Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka dan Minako tengah berbicara tentang liburan mereka ke Yakhusima. Sedangkan Tatsuya dan Reizato tengah berbicara tentang liburan mereka juga.

"Aku sudah lama ingin sekali pergi ke Yakhusima" ucap Tatsuya yang memandang Laut biru yang sedikit tenang, "Bagaimana denganmu?".

"...Aku malah tidak ingin pergi ke pantai." Ucapan Reizato berhasil membuat Tatsuya menoleh ke arahnya dan bingung.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Tatsuya tersebut membuat Reizato sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Laki-laki berambut coklat susu berantakan itu tengah menghelah napas bersiap mencari alasan.

"...Karena... yang namanya pantai itu pasti ada wanita-wanita yang memakai pakaian renang yang begitu memperlihatkan kulit mereka dan aku begitu sangat tidak menyukai hal itu" setelah selesai menjelaskannya pada Tatsuya, Reizato menundukan kepala kebawah.

"itukan bagus, kan sebagai penghias mata" Tetsuya mulai menghibur Reizato.

"hm..." Reizato sedikit berpikir, "tapi aku sangat tidak suka, yang aku suka adalah jika wanita-wanita yang ada di pantai itu tidak memakai baju renang yang menunjukan kulit mereka" Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu pasrah saja, yang namanya pantai memang harus begitu." Tatsuya lalu meninggalkan Reizato sendiri.

Reizato lalu kembali memandang laut biru di sekitarnya dengan tampang sedih. "Mungkin ini bukanlah hari libur untukku, tapi siksa yang ku dapat karena kelainan ini." Reizato berbicara kepada bayagannya di air, "Kenapa setelah kejadian yang tidak ku ingat, aku mendapatkan kelainan ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu? Seingatku dulu waktu aku kecil diriku tidak memiliki kelainan ini." Dan kembali berbicara pada bayangannya sendiri.

Sayu yang berada di dekat Reizato tidak sengaja mendengar perkataannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolong Reizato namun dirinya tidak tahu caranya.

.

Tidak lama kemudian pulau Yakhusima terlihat.

"Itu dia, YA-KHU-SI-MA!" Junpei berteriak dengan senangnya ketika tempat tujuan mereka terlihat. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah kawan-kawannya yang diam dengan tenang, "Hei-hei, ayolah kawan-kawan berteriaklah dengan senang sepertiku" ajaknya lalu sadar bahwa ada dua orang yang tidak terlihat di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong Reizato-san dan Sayu-san dimana?" orang-orang di sana sadar ketika dua orang yang di maksud tidak hadir.

"Kalau Reizato-san terakhir aku tinggal dia mungkin masih melihat pemandangan" ucap Tatsuya, laki-laki berjaket merah berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kalau Sayu... terakhirku lihat aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil obat." Ucap Yoshino yang memegangi dadanya karena sepertinya mau muntah lagi. Terbukti benar, laki-laki berambut hitam sedikit gondrong tersebut berlari ke tepian kapal dan Hoek-hoek sesuka hatinya. "HOEK! HOEK!" Semua yang melihat muntahan pelangi(?) tersebut hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Setelah itu Sayu datang. "Nii-chan! Maaf lama," dan meminta maaf kepada kakaknya yang telah lama menunggunya sambil hoek-hoek alias muntah di tepi kapal. "Ini obatnya" gadis itu akhirnya menyerahkan obat yang di cari kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau lama?" Yoshino bertanya kepada Sayu dengan segera meminum obat tersebut.

"...Habisnya... tadi obatnya sulit untuk di cari di dalam tas" jelas Sayu yang bagaikan anak kecil.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Kok malah tidak bersiap untuk turun? Bukankah kita sudah dekat dengan pulaunya?" Tiba-tiba Reizato berada tepat di belakang mereka sambil membawa tas kopernya sendiri.

"Nii-san ini kemana saja sih?" Yukari berteriak pada kakaknya, "Kami hampir saja mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku pikir Nii-san tersesat di dalam kapal seperti waktu kecil" lanjutnya yang jujur dengan isi hatinya yang begitu khawatir dengan kakaknya yang dikira tersesat di dalam kapal pesiar.

"hmhmhmhm... enak saja ngomong begitu, memangnya siapa yang membuatku tersesat pertama kali?" Reizato tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Yukari sambil tersenyum ringan hingga membuat adik kecilnya makin jengkel karena perbuatannya. " Sudahlah, Lebih baik kalian juga bersiap turun" ujarnya dan mereka semua bersiap untuk turun.

Setelah turun dari kapal, mereka diantar ke villa Mitsuru yang berada di pulau tersebut dengan menggunakan mobil pribadinya untuk menginap. Tidak beberapa lama mereka sampai dan di mata mereka menangkap sosok bangunan yang begitu besar, sedikit tua namun indah. Turun dari mobil untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam Villa tersebut, mereka di sambut oleh pelayan-pelayan perempuan Kirijou Group yang menyambut kedatangan putri tunggal majikan mereka.

"Selamat datang di Villa anda Mitsuru-sama, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut para pelayan wanita tersebut yang siap melayani putri tunggal majikannya.

"Min, ternyata Mitsuru-senpai punya pelayan" bisik Junpei ke arah Minato.

"You Don't say" Minatopun membalas bisikan tersebut dengan perkataan Nicholas Kidman.

"Bagaimana kabar Otou-sama di sini, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mitsuru pada pelayan-pelayannya yang ingin mengetahui keadaan sang ayah.

"Tuan besar baik-baik saja dan dia tengah bersiap untuk pergi kerja, sepertinya tidak lama lagi dia akan menuju kesini" jawab pelayan tersebut sambil memperkirakan waktu yang sepertinya sudah di tentukan.

Tidak beberapa detik setelah perkataan pelayan tersebut, laki-laki yang tegap berpakaian rapi berwajah garang namun memiliki wibawa dan karisma yang besar meski bagian mata sebelah kirinya tengah di tutupi oleh sebuah penutup mata hitam turun dari tangga.

"Laki-laki mengerikan itu kok mirip _Sergei Smirnov_ yang ada di anime _Gundam 00_ ya?" Junpei kembali berbisik ke pada Minato.

"kayaknya" sahut Minato.

"Otou-sama, selamat siang" Mitsuru menyapa ayahnya dengan anggun.

Laki-laki yang ternyata adalah ayah Mitsuru tersebut menyadari jika putrinya telah datang. "Jadi kau akan berlibur di sini?" tanpa membalas sapaan putrinya, ayah Mitsuru langsung bertanya. Wibawanya yang besar telah membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam dan bergidik ngeri.

"Iya, aku dan teman-temanku akan menginap di sini untuk berlibur." Mitsuru dengan anggun menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah sambil menunjuk ke arah teman-teman yang ada di belakangnya.

"Begitu..." ayah Mitsuru mulai berjalan kembali tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika menatap ke arah Yukari yang bingung. Tidak lama kemudian menatap ke arah Reizato dengan wajah yang sengaja dia tutupi oleh topi Bundar putihnya. lalu menatap Yoshino yang hanya membalas pandangannya dengan senyuman gugup. Tidak lama setelahnya menatap Sayu yang bersembunyi di belakang Yoshino sambil menundukan kepala karena takut. Dan terakhir menatap ke arah Tatsuya dengan pikiran bingung kenapa bisa Mitsuru berteman dengan polisi yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Hot Smoking', hingga akhirnya ayah Mitsuru kembali berjalan pergi tanpa memikirkan hal itu lagi yang telah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Yukari yang tadi bingung bertanya kepada Mitsuru, "Itu tadi ayahmu, senpai? Kenapa dia menatap ke arah kami?".

Mitsuru menghelah napas. "...Maaf jika Otou-sama membuat kalian takut." Mitsuru meminta maaf kepada lainnya.

"Tidak ku sangka akan bertemu dengan Takeharu Kirijou di sini," Ucapan Tatsuya membuat Mitsuru yang mendengarnya kembali menghelah napas. Takeharu kirijou adalah nama dimana semua kalangan tinggi maupun kelas tengah dan bawah tahu siapa pemilik nama tersebut. Takeharu Kirijou adalah pemegang tunggal Kirijou Group setelah Koetsu Kirijou, kakek dari Mitsuru wafat dalam tragedi 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan Takeharu kini juga tengah mengurusi peninggalan sejarah sang ayahnya dan menjadi pensuport kebutuhan tim SEES untuk menangani masalah Dark Hour.

"Ya begitulah, nama Otou-sama adalah Takeharu Kirijou, dia yang mengatur Kirijou Group setelah Jiji-sama meninggal" ucap Mitsuru yang lemas untuk menjelaskan sejarah keluarganya.

"Maaf senpai jika menggangu, tapi aku tidak sabar untuk bersiap pergi ke pantai!" Junpei yang langsung tidak sabar ke pantai mengingatkan Mitsuru.

"Ah maaf, kau benar tapi kita harus memasukan barang-barang kita dulu." Mitsuru lalu menyuruh salah satu pelayannya untuk menunjukan kamar laki-laki sementara untuk perempuan dirinya sendirilah yang menunjukan karena Mitsuru, Minako, Yukari, Fuuka dan Sayu tinggal di satu kamar.

.

"WUHU! Yakhusima!" Junpei yang sampai bersama Minato, Akihiko, Reizato, Yoshino dan Tatsuya berteriak dengan riang. "Akhirnya kita bisa berlibur di sini! Senangnya!" sambil melihat sekilingnya. Mereka kini sudah berada di atas pasir putih yang hangat sambil mendengar gemuru ombak yang terdengar di telinga mereka dengan aroma khas lautan yang menancap di hidung mereka. Bersama suara-suara senang dari para pengunjung pantai.

"Pantainya indah sekali" Yoshino dengan celana Renang hijau dan memperlihatkan bagian tubuh sedikit berototnya yang merasakan suasana pantai tersebut merasa kagum; tidak sabar ingin berenang di tepian laut pantai tersebut. Lalu dirinya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Reizato yang memakai celana renang biru gelap yang mengekpos bagian atas badannya yang hanya memiliki sedikit otot tubuh sepertinya terdiam terlihat gelisah. "Hey, kelihatannya kau gelisah sekali, ada apa?" Reizato langsung menoleh ke arah Yoshino.

"...Aku... takut." Yoshino mulai bingung saat mendengar perkataan Reizato.

"Memangnya Reizato-san takut apa?" tanya Minato yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Reizato.

"..i-itu..." Reizato mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Woy lihat!" teriakan Junpi membuat yang lain memandangnya, "para gadis datang," sambil menunjuk ke arah para gadis.

"Aku berenang dulu!" Reizato langsung kabur namun tiba-tiba tangan Yoshino berhasil menangkapnya.

"Woy, tunggu yang lain dulu!" pintah Yoshino yang tidak mau melepaskan Reizato untuk pergi.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku..." Reizato berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal.

"Ini dia, kontestan pertama kita... Minako Arisato" Junpei kini entah mengapa menjadi komentator dan datanglah Minako yang memasang expresi bingung. "Wow Mina-tan kau tampang manis sekali" Junpei mulai menggoda Minako tapi di hentikan oleh pukulan di kepala bagian belakangnya oleh Minato, "Ouch, sory man" ucapnya.

"Aku sungguh ingin berenang dulu, kumohon..." Reizatopun langsung memohon kepada Yoshino untuk melepaskannya tapi sia-sia.

"Ini dia konstentan kedua kita, Yukari Takeba" Tidak lama setelah itu Yukari datang dengan pakaian renangnya yang dia pakai bersama celana pendek yang dia kenakan setelah Junpei menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku siap untuk berjemur dan Kenapa Nii-sanku berteriak terus?" Yukari kemudian bertanya kepada Minato karena dirinya tampak bingung ketika melihat Reizato yang berteriak tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, dia hanya ingin berenang dulu tapi kata Hiroshi-san kita harus menunggu kalian dulu" ucap Minato.

"Kumohon!" Reizato meronta-ronta tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Yoshino yang terus menghentikannya.

"Kontestan ke tiga kita, Fuuka Yamaghisi!" Fuukapun tiba setelah perkataan Junpei selesai

"Hey semua." Fuuka dengan pakaian renang birunya yang memiliki rok pendek di bagian bawah menyapa mereka.

"Uh~ Fuuka, kau tampak seksi dengan pakaian renang itu~" goda Junpei yang membuat pipi Fuuka merona merah dan bersembunyi di belakang Yukari dan Minako.

"Stupei!" Yukari dan Minakopun berteriak kepada Junpei.

"Apa? Akukan jujur" Junpei hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak lama setelah itu datanglah Mitsuru, "Kontestan ke empat kita, Mitsuru Kirijou!" teriaknya senang.

Semua kemudian terdiam ketika melihat pakaian renang Mitsuru yang begitu anggun, pakaian renang warna putih dengan rok sedikit panjang yang menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawahnya juga bunga merah sebagai penghias di dadanya membuat dia begitu anggun dan semua yang melihatnya menjadi terdiam karena terkagum-kagum. kecuali Reizato yang terus berteriak ingin lepas tapi tidak di lepaskan oleh Yoshino.

"apa?" Mitsuru tampak bingung ketika semua orang mentapnya.

"Senpai, kau sangat indah ketika memakai baju renangmu yang anggun" ucap Yukari yang jujur hingga membuat rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Mitsuru.

"Terima kasih Takeba" ucap Mitsuru dan dirinya tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Reizato, "Lalu Nii-samamu kenapa berteriak?" tanyanya yang heran.

"Oh, dia ingin cepat berenang" jelas Yukari.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai liburannya" jelas Mitsuru.

"Tapi tunggu Sayu dulu" sahut Yoshino.

"Benar juga" Mitsuru baru ingat tentang Sayu.

"Dan kontestan terakhir kita, Sayu Hiroshi!" tidak lama itu Junpei melihat Sayu yang tengah berlari.

"KUMOHON!" Reizato berteriak dan Sayu akhirnya tiba.

"Hai, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" Sayu mulai menarik nafas setelah berlari kecil untuk menemui yang lain. Dia datang dengan memakai Sundress dan bukan baju renang.

Junpei bengong ketika melihat Sundress yang di pakai oleh Gadis dewasa tersebut, "Sayu-san kenapa tidak memakai baju renang?" tanyanya yang membuat Reizato berhenti berteriak dan menoleh ke arah Sayu yang benar-benar tidak memakai baju renang melainkan Sundress.

"Maaf, aku tadi sepertinya kelelahan, jadi hari ini aku tidak memakai baju renang" ujar Sayu.

"Syukurlah," Reizato yang mendengar hal itu merasa lega tapi Junpei yang tidak bisa melihat sebagian tubuh gadis dewasa kecewa berat.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita BERSENANG-SENANG!" Yoshino langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam air.

"HORE!" di ikuti Junpei, Tatsuya, Minako dan lainnya yang langsung mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba Minato merasakan ada yang menatapnya.

"Entah kenapa ada yang menatapku" Minato langsung menoleh ke arah Reizato yang berkata hal seperti itu dengan santai. "Tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, ayo Minato" Reizato lalu mengajak Minato untuk bersama dengan yang lainnya.

.

Sorenya setelah selesai bermain di pantai, mereka kembali ke villa Mitsuru untuk istirahat. Mitsuru yang berjalan di lorong villanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ayahnya sendiri di depan kantor kerjanya. Laki-laki yang mengetahui putrinya ada di sana tersebut menoleh ke arahnya sebelum memasuki kantornya. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sini?" dia bertanya pada sang anak dengan dingin dan wibawa yang tinggi.

"Menyenangkan Outou-sama" Mitsuru hanya bisa menjawab demikian atas pertanyaan ayahnya tersebut.

Laki-laki itu sedikit tersenyum, "Minggu kemarin Papa mendapatkan kabar bahwa ada seseorang yang telah mengambil beberapa info rahasia di database kita, apa itu dirimu?" laki-laki berbadan tegap yang berwibawa itu mulai menanyai sesuatu pada putrinya.

Mitsuru menundukan kepala. "Ya, benar. Aku minta maaf jika aku mengambil beberapa data tanpa sepengetahuanmu..." Mitsurupun memohon untuk di maafkan oleh sang ayah.

Sang ayah menghelah napas. "Tidak apa-apa, Papa maafkan." Setelah itu menatap tajam kembali ke arah Mitsuru. "ngomong-ngomong gadis berambut coklat yang bersamamu itu berasal dari keluarga Takeba?" entah kenapa sang ayah langsung bertanya kepada Mitsuru tentang gadis yang dia maksud adalah Yukari.

"Benar, memang ada apa?" Mitsuru sangat ingin tahu kenapa ayahnya langsung bertanya mengenai Yukari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Papa hanya bertanya saja" jelas sang ayah Mitsuru. "Dan 2 laki-laki dewasa selain Tatsuya Suou juga 1 perempuan dewasa yang bersamamu, Apa kau kenal dengan mereka?" kini giliran Reizato, Yoshino dan Sayu yang di maksud oleh Takeharu Kirijo ketika bertanya kepada Mitsuru.

"Tentu aku mengenal mereka, memangnya kenapa Otou-sama bertanya mengenai mereka kepadaku?" Mitsuru semakin heran tentang pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh ayahnya.

"Entah kenapa sepertinya dulu papa pernah bertemu mereka" Takeharu mencoba mengingat tapi sia-sia. Namun perkataannya tadi mengejutkan Mitsuru.

"...Be-benarkah?" Mitsuru yang terkejut kembali bertanya.

Setelah berusaha mengingat namun gagal, Ayah Mitsuru kembali dengan gayanya yang penuh dengan wibawa. "Sudahlah, oh ya... 10 menit lagi kumpulkan semua temanmu di ruang tamu. Papa ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada mereka dan juga dirimu." Takeharu langsung berjalan memasuki kantornya setelah memberi sebuah perintah layaknya boss pada sang anak tanpa memikirkan kebingungan sang putri tersebut.

.

Semua orang telah berkumpul dan duduk di ruang tamu setelah di perintahkan oleh Mitsuru karena ayahnya akan menunjukan sesuatu pada mereka dan juga dirinya. Beberapa menit setelah menunggu, akhirnya Ayah Mitsuru datang dengan membawa Wibawa yang besar di dalam dirinya dan langsung duduk sambil berkata minta maaf kepada semua orang yang menunggunya. Setelah itu Ayah Mitsuru menghidupkan TV dan memutar sebuah Video rekaman di dalamnya yang membuat semua orang semakin heran.

"Ini Semua salahku..."

"Suara ini!" Reizato dan Yukari tiba-tiba berdiri ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing dan dulu pernah mereka dengar dan ingat.

"Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." bayangan hitam nampak semakin jelas di dalam Video itu dengan latar kebakaran di belakangnya yang menjadi tempat dimana Video itu dibuat. "Aku... telah menciptakan sebuah monster..." terdengar suara penuh penyesalan dari bayangan hitam tersebut, "...dan juga sebuah neraka malam... di dunia ini" terlihat nyalah api begitu besar dari belakang bayangan tersebut hingga mulai membakar kain baju bayangan tersebut dari belakang. "...Ini semua salahku..." Bayangan hitam di Video itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya meski dirinya tengah menahan rasa sakit dari luka api yang membakar tubuhnya. "Salahku... telah membunuh semua orang dengan monster yang kuciptakan..." Suara bayangan itu masih terdengar dengan gambar dari Video yang masih di putar, "jadi... kepada kalian yang mendengarkan isi Video ini..." wajah bayangan itu mulai terlihat jelas, "Tolong... maafkan aku karena telah menciptakan monster-monster ini..." lalu terlihatlah wajah laki-laki yang jelas di Video itu yang tersenyum sambil menangis dan Api mulai membesar hingga membakar seluruh tubuhnya juga terlihat ledakan api di dalam layar Video tersebut. Setelah itu gelap, Video itu menampil layar yang gelap dengan suara siaran yang rusak.

"...Otou-sama... ini..." Mitsuru masih bingung dengan Video yang di tunjukan oleh Ayahnya

Takeharu dengan tenang mulai menjelaskan. "Ini adalah Video yang dapat di selamatkan ketika Dark Hour, Tartarus dan kemunculan Shadow dimulai untuk yang pertama kalinya waktu 10 tahun yang lalu. Juga orang yang ada di dalam rekaman itu adalah bawahan Kakekmu yang bertanggung jawab atas penelitian kakekmu. Dia adalah Professor Eichiro Takeba." Semua orang yang mendengar hal itu terkejut, di tambah dengan marga orang tersebut yang mereka dengar. Takeba... itu tidak lain marga dari nama keluarga Yukari dan Reizato yang berarti dia adalah...

"...Otou-san..." Yukari dan Reizato tengah menahan emosinya setelah mendengar penjelasan ayah mereka melalui Video rekaman tersebut tapi sayangnya gagal. "Jadi, selama ini, penyebab Dark Hour, Tartarus dan Shadow muncul adalah penyebab Otou-sanku?" Yukari menoleh ke arah Mitsuru. "Benarkah Senpai?" Mitsuru yang di tanya hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam, dia bingung untuk menjawab perkataan Yukari. "Jadi... selama... ini Otou-sankulah penyebabnya...? KENAPA! KENAPA!" Yukari kemudian berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"Takeba!" Mitsuru berteriak untuk menghentikannya namun gagal. "Arisato, tolong kejar dia...!" lalu menyuruh Minato dan akhirnya remaja berambut biru emo itu mengejarnya.

Reizato yang telah melihat Video itu hanya terdiam. Dadanya terasa sakit untuk dia terima setelah melihat isi Video tersebut meski wajahnya terlihat tenang. Laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan itupun melepaskan topinya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Setelahnya dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Aku ingin tidur" dan akhirnya keluar setelah berkata hal tersebut kepada semua yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Reizato-san begitu tenang ya, apakah dia tidak apa-apa?" Fuuka yang melihat tingkah laku Reizato berkata demikian meski dirinya sedikit khawatir dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sahut Akihiko.

Sayu melihat Topi bundar tersebut dan mengingat nada perkataan Reizato. "Tidak!" Dia kemudian berdiri lalu sadar akan sesuatu. "Reizato-kun, meski dia terlihat tenang tapi sebenarnya perasaannya sama seperti Yukari!" Sayu mengambil topi bundar yang berada di atas meja tersebut. "Aku khawatir padanya, lebih baik aku memeriksanya" gadis berambut merah mudah panjang itupun akhirnya mengejar tunangannya setelah minta ijin.

"Apakah kita harus mengejar Reizato-san, senpai?" tanya Junpei kepada Mitsuru.

Mitsuru menghelah napas. "Aku tidak tahu" ujarnya dengan tampang menyesal.

Yoshino mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri. "Aku ingin ke toilet" lalu pergi setelah minta ijin demikian.

"Masih ada lagi yang mau pergi?" Mitsurupun menawarkan kepada semua yang ada di dalam.

"Aku juga ingin ke toilet, maaf ya" Tatsuya akhirnya pergi.

"Masih ada lagi?" semua tiba-tiba sweatdrop.

"SUBUR! LIHAT MUKA SAYA!" semua orang tiba-tba terkejut dan menoleh ke Arya Wiguna yang tiba-tiba nongol. "SAYA TIDAK TAKUT! SAYA TAHU KAMU PENGIKUT SIAPA! PASUKANMU SUDAH AKU AMBIL SEMUA! INI GAYA KAMU KAN! KAMU PUNYA SENJATA INI SAYA PAKAI SEKARANG BUAT MELAWAN KAMU SEMUA! BUKTIKAN KAWAN-KAWAN!" lanjutnya dan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya DEMI TUHAN! tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada di sana langsung meng-ALL-OUT-ATTACK Arya Wiguna karena salah tempat untuk marah-marah di sana.

Tidak lama setelah itu Video rekaman tersebut kembali menampilkan sesuatu di layar meski sedikit nampak jelas dan kini menyiarkan dua sosok bayangan hitam yang saling berhadapan layaknya mau bertarung satu sama lain dengan latar kebakaran seperti sebelumnya. Sosok bayangan di sisi kanan merupakan sosok anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun dengan gaya rambut berantakan yang bisa di lihat oleh mata mereka. Sedangkan sosok yang ada di sebelah kiri adalah sosok hitam berambut panjang layaknya anak perempuan berumur 10 tahun. Tiba-tiba kedua bayangan hitam anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling berhadapan tersebut membuka mata mereka. Mata sosok anak laki-laki berwarna pelangi, sedangkan mata sosok anak perempuan berwarna merah darah. Semua yang masih melihat isi Video rekaman tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dan terkejut. Ke dua bayangan hitam itu kemudian memegang sesuatu seperti pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

_Cklek!_

"_Uriel..._"

"_Keres..._"

_DHUAR!_

_PIIIIIIIP!_

Layar di Video itupun menjadi biru yang berarti selesailah akhir dari isi Video tersebut.

"I-itu...?" Mitsuru dan semua yang menyaksikan akhir aneh Video tersebut hanya bingung dan menunjukan tanda tanya siapakah dua sosok anak laki-laki dan perempuan di dalamnya tersebut.

.

Riborn Almark masih terus melihat situasi keadaan SEES di balik layar laptopnya, di dalam sebuah ruangan kantornya yang gelap dengan cahaya luar yang berusaha memasukinya namun gagal karena telah di halangi kaca buram yang terpasang di sana.

"kebenaran di bagian awal yang mereka lihat hanyalah rekayasa yang di buat-buat oleh laki-laki berkacamata itu." Riborn kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi, dengan cerobohnya laki-laki itu membiarkan bagian akhirnya tetap asli karena ketidak ketelitian yang membuat dia menjadi lalai." jari-jemari Riborn menari-nari di atas Keyboard. Huruf demi huruf, kalimat demi kalimat, hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah cerita yang tengah dia buat. "Seharusnya, laki-laki bodoh itu tidak menyerahkan video tersebut karena telah membuat remaja berambut emo itu akhirnya menemukan Social links Arcana Lover" dia sekarang menghentikan jari-jemarinya untuk dibuat penyanggah berat kepalanya. "Dan juga, membuat kakek Pinokio Pedofil itu merasakan sedikit kemenangan" dan akhirnya mematikan layar laptopnya dan memutar arah kursi roda 90 derajat kekiri untuk merasakan sedikitnya sinar di belakangnya.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Sory untuk update cerita yang lama karena besok waktunya saya akan masuk sekolah sebagai siswa kelas 3 SMA T_T<p>

Meski begitu saya tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini karena saya juga ingin melihat akhirnya sampai selesai sama seperti kalian.

**Luciano Fyro (Ch 37): **Thanks dan terimakasih untuk reviewnya, tapi sayangnya beli baju renangnya cuman sebentar WKWKWKWKWKWKWK XDDDD *Di lempar lemari 2 GB(?)*

**KagaHinaSato (Ch 37): **Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya sampai berkali-kali saya membacanya berulang-ulang.

Meski hari ini saya bersiap untuk sekolah, tapi saya akan giat untuk menamatkan cerita ini. Juga jangan lupa untuk terus...

_**~Review~**_


	39. Chapter 39: Living With Determination

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus_

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary:**__ Kesedihan mendalam dapat di rasakan oleh Reizato setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan rekaman ayahnya tersebut. Lalu apakah yang akan dirinya lakukan sekarang?_

* * *

><p>Sayu berjalan menuju ruangan kamar laki-laki untuk menemui Reizato. Diapun mengetuk pintunya dan berkata, "Rei-kun bolehkah aku masuk?" namun sayangnya tidak ada jawaban. Sayu membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan sambil mengintip. "Rei-kun, apa kau ada di dalam?" tapi tidak ada keberadaan tunangannya di sana. Gadis itupun masuk dan melihat keadaan kamar para laki-laki tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan Reizato tapi sia-sia, Reizato tidak berada di sana. "Kemana dia?" Sayu akhirnya pergi dan mencari Reizato di luar Villa dengan pikiran bahwa laki-laki tersebut tengah menyusul Minato yang sedang mengejar Yukari.<p>

Setelah berada di luar Villa, Sayu tidak sengaja menemukan jejak kaki sepatu Reizato di sana. Di ikutinya jejak itu hingga menuju sebuah tebing curam di dekat laut dan diapun berhasil menemukan Laki-laki yang dia cari. Reizato duduk dengan santainya di ujung tebing curam sambil menatap bintang di langit. Pandangan laki-laki itu terlihat dingin, karena hatinya telah tersakiti oleh Rekaman Video yang dia lihat.

"Reizato-kun," Sayu memanggil nama laki-laki tersebut sambil tetap memegang topi bundar miliknya. Dia makin khawatir dengan keadaan Reizato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 39: Living With Determination~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reizato sedikit menoleh ke arah Sayu ketika namanya di sebut dan setelah itu kembali menatap bintang di atas langit dengan wajahnya yang dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Reizato mengatakan pertanyaan tersebut dengan dingin.<p>

"...Untuk melihat keadaanmu" Jawab Sayu. Matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang terpuruk.

Reizato memandang ke bawah, dilihatnya air laut sedikit tenang yang menabrak batu karang di bawahnya. "Terima kasih... tapi aku baik-baik saja karena diriku sedang memandang bintang yang ada di langit" ucapnya kemudian. Dirinya berusaha tidak membuat orang lain khawatir akan keadaannya, tapi sepertinya gagal... karena perasaannya kacau sama yang di alami oleh Yukari saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya jika sekarang kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" Ucapan Sayu membuat Reizato yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. "Aku mencemaskanmu, kau tahu?" Dia berjalan mendekati Reizato dan duduk di sebelahnya meski dia tahu bahwa bisa-bisa saja tebing yang dia duduki bersama Reizato sewaktu-waktu runtuh dan menewaskan mereka bersama. Tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal tersebut karena sementara waktu dirinya ingin menemani Reizato yang sedang terluka batinnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mencemaskanku? Aku tidak perlu di cemaskan," Reizato mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sayu dan sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan gadis tersebut. "Lebih baik kau kembali, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" lanjutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, Bodoh!" Sayu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaha!" Reizato tertawa dengan sarkastik dan memandang ke arah Sayu yang bingung, "Aku memang bodoh." Dirinya kemudian memandang bintang di langit lagi. "Selama 4 tahun... aku pergi dari rumah meninggalkan Imouto bersama Oka-san untuk mencari kebenaran di balik kematian Otou-sanku" lalu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Bukankah itu adalah tidakan terbodohku?" tanyanya kemudian. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. "Aku memang bodoh..." perasaannya benar-benar tersakiti dan diapun mulai menangis, meski wajahnya masih terlihat dingin.

"Jika kau bodoh berarti aku juga bodoh!" Teriakan Sayu membuat Reizato menoleh ke arahnya. "Bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku... a-aku... AKU BEGITU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU! BODOH!" Pipi Sayu bersemu merah setelah mengatakan hal itu, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam topi bundar laki-laki tersebut.

"...Sa-Sayu" Reizato hanya bisa membelalakan matanya yang berair ketika mendengar hal tersebut, namun kembali memandang laut di bawahnya. "Aku tahu hal itu, lalu untuk apa kau mengatakan hal tersebut saat ini?" ucapnya demikian. Bagaikan seseorang yang telah kehilangan cahayanya lagi.

"Apakah menurutmu berteriak dan menangis di dalam hati dapat menyelesaikan masalah?" Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sayu membuat Reizato termenung sesaat.

Reizato kembali menatap bintang lagi. "Jika berteriak, menangis. Dapat menyelesaikan masalah, akan aku lakukan" ucapnya demikian. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sayu langsung menarik kepala Reizato dan memendamkannya lembut di dalam dadanya. Laki-laki itupun terkejut ketika terhimpit oleh dada sang gadis, "Sa-sa-hmph!".

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah, berteriaklah dan menangis sesuka hatimu di sini." Sayu semakin erat memeluk kepala Reizato. "Karena, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu" dan semakin erat hingga seluruh wajah laki-laki tersebut terbenam di belahan dadanya. Reizato akhirnya berteriak dan menangis di sana sesuka hatinya dengan tubuh yang gemetar makin kencang karena hal tersebut, Dia berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal karena pelukan Sayu yang begitu erat membuat dia tidak berdaya. Beberapa menit kemudian Reizato berhasil lepas dan mulai mengambil napas sejenak. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau merasa baik sekarang?" Gadis itupun tersenyum dan menunnggu respon Reizato.

"BAIK APANYA? KAU INGIN AKU MATI?!" Reizato berteriak marah ke arah Sayu dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Tapi bukankah Rei-kun bilang 'jika berteriak dan menangis dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Akanku lakukan.' Bukankah begitu?" Sayu mengulang perkataan Reizato barusan.

"Aku memang bilang begitu, tapi tidak sampai untuk melakukannya di tempat itu, Bodoh!" bentak Reizato sambil menunjuk dada Sayu.

Sayu berdiri dan membersihkan roknya. "Jadi apakah perasaanmu sudah lebih baik sekarang?" dia melepas senyumannya lagi ke arah Reizato.

Reizato hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyuman tersebut. "Sudah" ucapnya demikian dan berdiri, "Terimakasih." Lanjutnya.

Sayu kemudian menyerahkan topi milik Reizato. "Ini topimu," Reizato lalu mengambilnya dan memakainya kembali. "Ayo Rei-kun, kita kembali" ajaknya.

"Ya..." Reizato menerima ajakannya.

"Reizato Takeba," tiba-tiba Yoshino datang di hadapan mereka. "Aku mau berbicara denganmu sekarang!" Laki-laki itu entah kenapa ingin berbicara dengan Reizato untuk saat ini.

"Nii-chan?" Sayu mulai bingung kenapa kakaknya ada di sini.

Reizato yang juga bingung itupun menerima permintaan Yoshino, "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

Yoshino yang dengan tampang seriusnya memulai pembicaraan. "Apa benar, Otou-sanmulah yang telah membuat Dark hour dan Tartarus ada, Reizato?" terdengar dari nadanya sedikit ingin mengetahui hal tersebut. Laki-laki itu sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Reizato dengan expresi wajah tenangnya menatap mata Yoshino. "Jika dia mengakui kesalahannya melalui rekaman tersebut, Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi" katanya demikian.

"Dan kau tahu itu?" Yoshino bertanya kembali.

"Sepertinya tidak," Reizato memegang kepalanya dan menggelengkannya sedikit, dia berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu tapi gagal. "Karena setelah kejadian Otou-sanku meninggal... sebagian ingatanku menghilang" lanjutnya. Reizato yang mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yoshino, bertanya, "Lockon, sebenarnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal tersebut?".

Yoshino mulai menghelah napas dan memejamkan matanya. "10 tahun yang lalu Otou-san dan Oka-san kami... mati terbunuh secara tidak langsung oleh Otou-sanmu. Itu terjadi setelah mereka mengajak kami untuk masuk ke sebuah gedung dimana waktu kita pertama kali bertemu denganmu," jelasnya sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Namun... Sayu yang berada di sana tidak ingat hal itu dan yang salah di sini bukanlah tuhan atau takdir, yang salah adalah penelitian yang di lakukan mereka di dalam gedung tersebut" lanjutnya, Laki-laki itu menundukan kepala. "Tapi entah kenapa penelitian itu harus di lakukan sampai membuat adanya Dark Hour dan Tartarus di dunia ini." Yoshino mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tahu hal itu".

"Benarkah?" Reizato hanya bisa terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yoshino. Sementara Sayu yang mendengar kalimat dimana ayah dan ibunya mati terbunuh secara tidak langsung di tangan Ayah Reizato hanya bisa Shock dan rasanya ingin tidak mempercayai hal tersebut. "...Jadi, begitu." Reizato sedikit memperhatikan Sayu yang Shock dan tidak lama kemudian memandang kembali Yoshino.

"Aku tahu kau yang berada di sana juga sama seperti kami, tidak tahu-menahu apapun" Yoshino kembali memandang Reizato. "Dan kau yang mengalaminya telah kehilangan ingatanmu tidak seperti kami. Tapi akhirnya kami di seret ke dunia tidak adil ini dan kehilangan sebagian keluarga kami!" terdengar nada kesal yang di tahan dari setiap ucapannya," ...kami kehilangan mereka." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu menjadi Persona-user?" Reizatopun akhirnya bertanya.

"Ya itu benar. Aku tahu sekarang, Aku berjalan mencari jawaban" jawab Yoshino yang menjawab pertanyaan Reizato. "Aku sekarang mencari cara agar Dark Hour dan Tartarus lenyap di dunia ini sehingga tidak ada lagi korban berjatuhan. Kalau aku punya kekuatan Luar biasa pasti aku bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang dan melenyapkan Dark Hour juga Tartarus segera" penjelasan Yoshino membuat Reizato termenung.

"Persona Gear" gumam Reizato.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Dark Hour dan Tartarus lenyap dari dunia ini sehingga dunia ini bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya" ucap Yoshino kepada Reizato. "Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Yoshino kemudian mengeluarkan pistol dan langsung menondongkannya ke kepala Reizato. Sayu yang melihatnya kaget sementara Reizato hanya terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"NII-CHAN!" Sayu berteriak ke arah kakaknya.

Yoshino tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sayu. "Reizato. Aku benar-benar ingin menembakmu sekarang" katanya kepada Reizato dengan tetap menodongkan pistolnya. "Biarkan aku membalaskan dendam kedua orang tua kami" Lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit berbisik. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya ini" Yoshino mulai menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

"HENTIKAN!" Sayu berada di antara mereka untuk menghentikan kakaknya tapi...

_Klek!_

_DHOR!_

Yoshino sengaja melesetkan tembakannya hingga membuat lubang pohon di belakang Reizato dan memotong sedikit helai rambutnya yang kena. "NII-CHAN!" Sayu kini menatap marah ke arah kakanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menembak Rei-kun karena aku begitu menyukainya meski secara tidak langsung Otou-sannya telah membunuh keluarga kita tapi aku telah memaafkannya, jadi hentikan!" pintah Sayu namun tidak di hiraukan oleh kakaknya meski kini mata dan pipinya berlinang air mata karena sedih melihat ini terjadi.

Reizato menutup matanya. "Ah... aku ingat dulu Otou-sanku pernah berkata carilah teman sebanyak mungkin. Dan aku telah melakukannya. Selama 4 tahun terakhir ini, aku pergi dari rumah untuk mencari kebenaran di balik kematian Otou-sanku. Meninggalkan Imouto dan Oka-san sendiri di rumah. Namun di tengah perjalanan... aku menemukan yang di maksud oleh Otou-sanku. Setiap kali aku meninggalkan mereka, aku menemukan teman baru lagi. Itulah yang membuatku tidak putus asa untuk mencari kebenaran di balik kematiannya selama 4 tahun terakhir ini." ucapnya seraya membuka matanya dan maju di depan Sayu, tidak memperdulikan keberadaan gadis tersebut di sana. "Tapi... setelah melihat rekaman Video itu, aku rasa tidak bisa untuk mempercayainya." Perkataan Reizato membuat Yoshino heran.

"Jadi itu bukan salah Otou-sanmu?" Yoshino semakin menggenggam erat pistolnya dan ingin menembak Reizato lagi.

"Hentikan!" Sayu kembali berada di depan Reizato.

"Perasaanku mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mempercayai rekaman tersebut" jelas Reizato yang kembali berada di depan Sayu.

"Jelaskan kenapa?" tanya Yoshino.

"Karena, aku percaya. Jika yang di katakan otou-san melalui rekaman tersebut bukanlah yang dia ingin katakan seperti sebelumnya" penjelasan Reizato kini membuat Yoshino dan Sayu semakin bingung.

"Kalau begitu, Reizato! Aku ingin menanyakan yang ini" Yoshino berpikir sebentar. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan kekuatan Persona?" tanyanya.

Reizato dengan tenang menjawab, "Menghapuskan kekacauan dunia".

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya kalau aku menembakmu" jelas Yoshino yang masih tetap menodongkan pistol ke arah Reizato.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Reizato dengan tenang. "Kau yang lebih bisa melakukannya di banding aku" lanjutnya. "Gantikan aku mengubah dunia yang kacau ini" lanjutnya lagi. Reizato melepaskan topinya, "Tapi selama aku masih hidup, aku yang akan terus berjuang" wajah Reizato terlihat sedikit serius. "Bukan sebagai Kamen Rider..." wajahnya kini semakin serius, "Tapi sebagai Manusia biasa Persona-Meister, Reizato Takeba." Ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan keberaninan.

"Persona-meister?" sebuah kebingungan muncul di benak Yoshino.

"Itu benar," Reizato kembali memakai topinya, "_Ore ga Joka_".

Yoshino hanya terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Reizato. "heh, hahahaha!" tidak lama kemudian dia tertawa dan berhenti menodongkan pistol ke arah Reizato. "Ini sangat gila, aku jadi tidak ingin menembakmu lagi." Lalu menyimpan pistolnya. "Kau benar-benar penggila _Gundam_." Pujinya.

"Terima kasih" Entah kenapa Reizato malah berterima kasih dan membuat Yoshino berhenti tertawa untuk memasang expresi bingung di wajahnya. Terlihat senyuman terukir di wajah Reizato, "Itu pujian yang besar." Lanjutnya.

Yoshino kembali terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali tertawa lagi, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dia kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sayu yang melihat hal itu hanya sweatdrop karena tidak tahu ada apa dengan kakaknya.

.

"Jadi, ini manusia?" Tieria yang melihat keadaan di sana melalui bola kaca Igor bersama kakek tua tersebut bernapas lega setelah melihat ketegangan yang terjadi di sana.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Tatsuya berhasil menemukan Yoshino saat dirinya di tinggal jauh oleh laki-laki tersebut di dalam hutan. Di ikuti dengan Junpei, Yukari dan Minato yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara tembakan.

"Kami cepat-cepat datang kesini karena mendengar suara tembakan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tatsuya yang berusaha mengambil napas.

"Ah kami tadi main petasan yang suaranya hampir mirip seperti suara tembakan, mau ikut main?" Yoshino menunjukan petasan yang dia simpan di sakunya dan menawarkannya pada yang lain.

"Ternyata hanya petasan, syukurlah. Aku kira akan terjadi sesuatu kepada Nii-san" ujar Yukari.

"Lalu lubang di pohon itu apa?" tanya Minato yang menunjuk sebuah lubang peluru di pohon yang di buat oleh Yoshino.

"Oh, itu lubang yang aku buat karena main petasan tadi dengan ini" Yoshino langsung menunjukan pistol yang dia pakai untuk menembak Reizato. Semua yang melihatnya kaget tidak main.

"PISTOL? KAU MEMBAWA PISTOL?" teriak semua orang kecuali sang penembak dan dua saksi di tempat kejadian tersebut.

"Eits, ini pistol mainan yang aku pakai buat main petasan." Yoshino lalu menunjukan cara mainnya, "Caranya begini dan tembak!" lalu menembakannya ke tanah hingga membuat suara tembakan itu terdengar lagi.

"Ja-jadi, itu hanya pistol mainan?" Sayu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami barusan.

"Benar, memangnya kau kira Nii-chan akan membawa pistol sungguhan untuk berlibur di Yakhusima. Memangnya buat apa?" tanya Yoshino yang menyimpan kembali petasan dan pistol tersebut.

"Ta-tapi Rei-kun..." Sayu menoleh ke arah Reizato yang memandang bintang.

Reizato yang merasa di pandang Sayupun bertanya padanya, "Kenapa kau memandangku?"

"Jadi tampangmu tenang-tenang selama ini karena kau tahu jika yang di pegang Onii-chan adalah pistol mainan?" tanya Sayu yang ingin mendapat jawaban dari Reizato.

"Iya" jawab Reizato.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sayu lagi.

"Sejak aku tidak sengaja melihat benda tersebut di balik tas kakakmu saat berada di kapal" jelas Reizato.

"Jadi... selama ini... usahaku..." Pipi Sayu merona merah ketika dia mengingat saat dimana dia melindungi Reizato barusan.

"Hehehehe..." Yoshino tertawa, "Tadi itu so sweat banget loh" pujinya.

"Nii-chan..." Sayu tersenyum dan perlahan mendekati Yoshino.

"Lebih baik kita pulang yuk, tidak lama lagi Dark Hour" Yoshino akhirnya kabur.

"NII-CHAN! BERHENTI!" Sayu langsung mengejar Yoshino, bersama yang lainnya untuk kembali ke Villa Mitsuru.

"Hm?" Reizato menoleh ke arah sekitarnya. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang memandangnya tajam secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"kenapa Reizato-san?" tanya Minato yang bingung dengan tingkah Reizato.

"Aku sepertinya merasa ada yang sedang memandangku secara sembunyi-sembunyi lagi di sekitar sini" ujar laki-laki berambut coklat susu berantakan tersebut.

"Sama denganku, aku juga merasa ada yang memandangku secara sembunyi-sembunyi sejak berada di pantai" perkataan Minato membuat Reizato sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita harus berhati-hati" Reizatopun menyarankan, "Kita tidak tahu siapa yang men_stalk_ kita. Semoga bukan Yandere atau sejenisnya" perkataannya membuat Minato merinding ketakutan.

"Aku juga berharap bukan yang begituan, lebih baik kita pergi" akhirnya mereka berdua berlari menyusul yang lainnya.

.

Di balik semak-semak nampak dua buah bola mata berwarna biru di sana. "Aku telah menemukanmu." lalu kedua mata itu tidak nampak lagi di sana.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Padahal mereka sedang liburan tapi kok ada ketegangannya? Apalagi pistolnya ternyata pistol mainan, benar-benar ketipu. Maaf ya untuk bagian cerita yang aneh ini bagi para pembaca untuk di baca Terimakasih untuk<p>

di baca. Terimakasih Reviewnya bagi para pembaca yang telah ikhlas telah mereview cerita saya, Saya sampai terharu dengan review kalian bahkan hampir Review ke seratus nih. Terima kasih **KagaHinaSato **dan maaf ya, soalnya Reizatonya tadi tengah di hangalin Yoshino, jadinya nggak bisa lihat momen MinaYuka. Untuk **Luciano Fyro **juga terima kasih atas ketelitiannya dan sudah saya perbaiki.

_Oh ya, Author Sp-Cs mengucapkan **Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa 1434 Hijriyah** untuk yang menunaikan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Juga semoga puasa kalian bulan ini PENUH!_

Dan yang sudah membaca tapi belum mereview, jangan lupa untuk...

**_~Review~_**


	40. Chapter 40: Stalker

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus_

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **kini saatnya bagi sang Stalker muncul, siapakah dia?_

* * *

><p>Ini adalah hari kedua mereka berada di Yakhusima. Junpei, Minato dan Akihiko tengah berkumpul di pantai untuk menikmati liburan mereka. Mereka bertiga tengah menunggu para perempuan sebelum memulai liburan di pantai. Akihiko yang tidak bersabar segera bertanya kepada Junpei, "Mana para perempuan?".<p>

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka terlambat" jawab Junpei dan setelah itu dia menunjukan sebuah surat yang sepertinya di tulis oleh Fuuka, "Oh ya, aku tadi menemukan surat ini di depan pintu kita dan yang menulisnya adalah Fuuka" ucapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita baca?" tanyanya dan akhirnya mereka bertiga membaca surat itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 40: Stalker~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain...<p>

Para Gadis sedang berjalan-jalan di atas jalan setapak untuk menghirup udara segar di dalam hutan dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Fuuka, apakah kau sudah mengirim pesan kepada yang lainnya bahwa kita tidak akan pergi ke pantai hari ini?" tanya Yukari yang memastikan .

"Sudah, aku telah menulis surat dan menaruhnya di depan pintu mereka," jelas Fuuka, "Mungkin Junpei-kun dan yang lainnya saat ini sedang membacanya" lanjutnya.

_PIP! PIPPP!_

Tidak lama kemudian Hp Mitsuru berbunyi. "Halo?" Mitsuru mengangkat Hpnya dan bertanya kepada sang penelepon, "Oh Ikutsuki-san..." sang penelepon adalah Ikutsuki. "apa? Oh baiklah." Mitsuru menutup teleponya setelah mengetahui bahwa ada yang gawat dan diapun menghelah napas.

Yukari, Sayu, Fuuka dan Minako hanya bisa bingung melihat Mitsuru.

"Ada apa Senpai?" tanyak Yukari.

Mitsuru memandang ke semua teman-temannya. "Senjata anti-Shadow yang di kembangkan di laboratorium Kirijou Group menghilang" penjelasannya langsung membuat semua yang mendengarnya kaget bagaikan petir yang menyambar di pagi hari yang damai.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini kita harus mencarinya karena di perkirakan senjata itu masih ada di sekitar sini" jelas Mitsuru.

.

"Hah?" Akihiko kaget setelah membaca surat tersebut. "Ya ampun, mereka ternyata sedang pergi ke suatu tempat" laki-laki petinju berambut abu-abu itupun merasa kecewa berat.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Junpei dan sebuah jawaban terlintas di dalam pikirannya, "oh... aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan di sini" sebuah senyuman nakal dia tunjukan. Minato dan Akihiko yang melihat senyuman tersebut bingung apa yang di pikirkan oleh laki-laki bertopi baseball biru ini.

"Jadi, apa itu? Cepat katakan?" tanya Akihiko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah permainan?" ajak Junpei yang masih tersenyum nakal dan membuat dua laki-laki yang ada di depannya masih bingung.

"Permainan seperti apa?" tanya Minato yang dari tadi diam.

"Begini..." Junpeipun menjelaskan permainnanya, dimana dia dan lainnya berusaha mengajak satu orang gadis untuk bersedia menemani mereka. "Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" laki-laki berjenggot itupun menunggu respon mereka.

"Sepertinya menarik juga, sesekali saja kita coba" Akihiko menanggapinya dengan senang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" laki-laki itupun meminta pendapat Minato.

"Terserah" Minato menjawab seadanya.

"Oke! Ayo kita mulai Operation Baby Hunt!" Teriak Junpei dengan semangat 45.

Di sisi lain...

Reizato, Yoshino dan Tatsuya juga ada di pantai tersebut. Mereka membawa bola voli untuk bermain Voli pantai di sana. Namun sayang, karena Sayu ikut dengan para gadis lain... mereka jadinya kekurangan orang untuk bermain permainan tersebut.

"Argh! bagaimana ini? Kita jadi kekuarangan pemain." Yoshinopun mengeluh, dia kemudian memantul-mantulkan Bola voli tersebut di atas kepalanya bagai pemain sepak bola.

Tatsuya lalu menoleh ke arah Minato, Junpei dan Akihiko yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Bagaimana kalau kita ajak mereka?" ajaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga siswa laki-laki tersebut.

"Hm..." Yoshino berpikir sebentar, "Oke! Reizato, ajak mereka kesini!" pintahnya dengan senang kepada Reizato.

"Kenapa harus ak-"

"Loe mau hidup?" Yoshino langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke wajah Reizato tanpa sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya tersebut.

"Oke-oke-oke!" Reizato langsung berlari ke arah tiga siswa yang ada di sana.

"Phew... hanya di todongin Evoker saja takut" jelas Yoshino sambil memutar-mutar Evoker yang dia pegang itu layaknya mainan sampai membuat Tatsuya yang melihat hal tersebut sweatdrop.

"Hoi," Minato, Junpei dan Akihiko langsung menoleh ke arah Reizato ketika merasa ada yang memanggil mereka. "Kami mau main Voli pantai tapi kekurangan orang, apa kalian mau ikut?" ajak Reizato.

"Maaf Reizato-san, kami sedang sibuk." Ucap Junpei yang tersenyum nakal dan mereka bertigapun pergi.

"Oh baiklah..." Reizato merasa lemas dan diapun menghelah napas karena ajakannya di tolak. Akhirnya Reizato kembali ke Yoshino dan Tatsuya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoshino yang tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan Reizato. Reizato menggeleng dan akhirnya membuat dua orang di depannya menghelah napas tanda kekecewaan.

"Apakah kalian sedang kurang pemain untuk bermain voli pantai?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut ungu setengah panjang bertanya kepada mereka.

"Ka-Kau..." Yoshino yang mengetahui siapa laki-laki tersebut terkejut dan membuat Reizato juga Tatsuya menatap ke arahnya karena bingung, "Tieria? Bagaimana kau ada di sini?".

Laki-laki yang ternyata Tieria Erde sang asisten Igor itu mulai menjelaskan, "diriku ke sini untuk membatu anda melengkapi anggota pemain setelah minta izin pada Igor-sama".

Ketika dirinya menyebut nama Igor, Reizato dan Tatsuya kaget. "Igor? Kau kenal dia?" tanya mereka bersamaan sampai akhirnya Yoshino yang mendengar mereka berdua bertanya tentang Igor juga terkejut.

"Ka-kalian juga kenal dengan kakek tua itu?" tanya Yoshino. Tiba-tiba keadaan berubah menjadi hal yang sangat membingungkan untuk di jelaskan.

"Ehem..." Tieria berdeham untuk memecahkan suasana penuh dengan kebingungan tersebut, "Bagaimana kalau kita berempat segera main Voli pantai dulu darpiada hari libur kalian habis untuk menjelaskan hal itu?" tawarnya yang akhirnya di sepakati oleh tiga laki-laki tersebut dan mereka mulai bermain Voli pantai dua lawan dua.

Tidak lama setelah itu di sisi lain...

"Sial!" umpat Junpei kesal karena dirinya, Minato dan Akihiko gagal untuk mengajak satu gadis di pantai untuk menemani mereka. "kita gagal!" umpatnya lagi.

"Tenanglah, masih ada cewek-cewek lain di dunia ini" hibur Akihiko. "Bahkan cewek jadi-jadian tadi juga masih ada banyak di dunia ini kalau kamu mau." lanjutnya yang membuat Junpei dan Minato sweatdrop.

"Hiks... aku nggak mau cewek jadi-jadian!" Junpei akhirnya menangis. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Akihiko dengan tampang marah, "Ini salah Senpai! Seandainya senpai bisa berbicara dengan jelas untuk menghadapi para gadis, pasti hasilnya tidak jadi begini. Dasar Protein Junkie!" Perkataannya membuat Akihiko marah.

"Salahku? Justru itu salahmu, kenapa tampangmu kaya kambing sampai-sampai membuat wanita di dunia ini dan diriku nggak mau sama dirimu?" balas Akihiko yang juga marah.

"Apa?" bentak Junpei, dirinya lalu menoleh ke arah Minato yang hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan lagu Mp3 miliknya. "Minato, sebenarnya siapa di sini yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Minato mematikan Mp3nya dan memasang wajah bingung, "hmm... salah Author yang nulis cerita ini mungkin" ujarnya dan kembali mendengarkan lagunya lagi.

"WOY! ENAK SAJA!" tiba-tiba author muncul di belakang Minato dan berteriak marah padanya, "SAYA DI SINI HANYA MENULIS CERITA MBAK-MAS!" lanjutnya. "Jika kau menyalahkan aku lagi, nanti aku akan pindah ke Fandom _Valvrave The Liberator_, _To Love-Ru_, _Shingeki no Kyojin_, _HighSchool DXD_, OVJ(?) dan lain-lain untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita ini!" ancam Author yang bersiap membuat cerita untuk Fandom tersebut.

"Jangan begitu Author..." Minato mulai memohon dengan tampangnya yang datar, "Sayakan hanya bercanda." Lanjutnya.

"Ya baiklah, saya maafkan mumpung ini sedang bulan puasa di waktu saya." Ucap Author, "Oke, lanjutkan ceritanya!" Author Sp-Cs langsung kembali ke rumah untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya. *Author di lempar Mobil 25 Inc(?)*

"Ok, aku tarik kata-kataku tadi," Minato mulai mengulang bagian tadi, "Ini salah Junpei" dan dia kembali mendengarkan musiknya.

"APA?" Junpei tidak menerima atas jawaban Minato, "MIN, KENAPA LOE TEGA SAMA DIRIKU? PADAHAL... kita..." Tiba-tiba perlahan-lahan raut wajah Junpei yang marah tadi berubah menjadi wajah ketika seseorang sedang terhipnotis. "oh... gadis itu manis sekali..." Ucapannya membuat Akihiko dan Minato bingung.

"Hei, apa kau sadar?" Tanya Akihiko yang memastikan. "Hei, apa yang kau... lihat..." tiba-tiba (lagi) dirinya juga memasang wajah orang terhipnotis saat melihat seorang gadis manis, berambut pirang, berbando merah dan memakai Sundress warna biru tengah memandang laut di atas jembatan papan kayu tempat sebagai kapal-kapal kecil berlabuh.

"Baiklah, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita," Junpei menjelaskan maksudnya dari balik batu bersama yang lain. "Kita bertiga akan mencoba mengajaknya dan mari kita suit untuk menentukan siapa yang pertama maju" Di mulailah suit gunting, batu dan kertas.

Di awal Minato kalah, babak ke dua Akihiko kalah yang berarti Junpeilah orang pertama yang akan mencoba untuk mengajak gadis tersebut bersamanya.

"Oke semua, doakan aku menang ya~" Junpei maju menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Ogah!" sahut Akihiko dan Minato.

"Hai~" Junpei memulai percakapan dengan gadis pirang tersebut. Gadis pirang itupun menoleh ke arah Junpei tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian dia memandang laut kembali. "ehem..." sedikit berdeham, laki-laki bertopi baseball itu bersiap berbicara. "Hari ini cerah banget ya dan pantai ini ramai pengunjung." Ucapnya melihat suasana sekitar.

Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Junpei. "Suhu hari ini 37 derajat dan suhu permukaan air laut 35 derajat. Cuaca hari ini di perkirakan cerah" setelah berkata demikian, gadis pirang itu kembali menoleh ke arah laut. Meninggalkan Junpei yang hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan gadis itu. Laki-laki berjanggut sedikit tebal itupun menyerah dan kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Kau berhasil?" tanya Akihiko yang penasaran.

"Tidak, dia bahkan tidak menyebutkan namanya" ucap Junpei.

Akihiko berdiri, "Sekarang giliranku. Doakan ya semoga aku bisa!" dia mulai menghampiri gadis itu.

"Oke!" sahut Junpei dan Minato.

"Ehem..." Akihiko berdeham, bersiap memulai percakapan dengan gadis tersebut. "Bapak kamu tukang bakso ya?" tanyanya dan berhasil membuat gadis pirang itu menoleh, "Soalnya kau telah membaksokan hatiku~" Entah kenapa Akihiko malah menggombal. Gadis pirang itu hanya bingung namun kembali lagi memandang laut. "Lupakan yang tadi, bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu? Kenapa kau memandang laut?" pertanyaan Akihikopun berhasil membuat sang gadis menoleh ke arahnya untuk menjawab.

"Laut itu aneh, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa laut itu biru dan terasa asin?" tanya Gadis itu. Akihiko berusaha mati-matian mencari jawabannya sampai beberapa menit telah berlalu.

"Waow, senpai lama banget, pasti dia berhasil?" pikir Junpei pada Minato.

Tidak lama kemudian Akihiko kembali dengan lemasnya ke pada mereka. "Hai semua, aku gagal" ucapnya.

"Apa?" mereka berdua kaget.

"Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti" ucap Akihiko.

"Oke Min, sekarang giliranmu dan kau kali ini harus berhasil ya!" Junpei mendorong Minato untuk keluar. "Ayo Min! Semangat!" teriak Junpei.

Minato menghelah napas, "Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" dia hari ini sangat malas untuk melakukannya tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, ini hanya untuk menghabiskan sisa liburnya di Yakhusima. Minato dengan perlahan mendekati gadis tersebut. Dia mulai berpikir kata apa yang harus dia katakan pertama kali. Tidak lama kemudian dia sadar harus memilih kata apa yang tepat. "Piye kabare mbak? Kowe nang kene lapo? kok laute di pentengi?" kata dimana bahasa jawa sangat tepat untuk memulai percakapan. *Author di hajar Minato FC*

Gadis itu sepontan menoleh ke arah Minato dengan cepat dan entah apa yang di katakan gadis itu sangat tidak bisa di mengerti oleh Minato bahkan Author karena sangat malas untuk menulis perkataannya. *di lempat sendal satu roda namun yang kena Ariel(?)*

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Junpei dan Akihiko tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minato dan Gadis tersebut, tapi mereka bisa melihat keadaan Minato hingga terjadi kesalapahaman di mata mereka yang akhirnya mereka mendekati Minato. Tidak lama mereka sampai, Gadis itupun pergi berlari dengan sangat kencang. "Min, kenapa gadis itu lari? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya ya?" tanya Junpei yang memasang wajah marah karena tidak tahu yang terjadi.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan padanya cepat kejar dia dan minta maaflah! Bisa-bisa kita berada dalam masalah!" Pintah Akihiko yang juga marah pada Minato.

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"SUDAH CEPAT!" belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya, Junpei dan Akihiko langsung berteriak pada laki-laki berambut biru emo itu dan mendorongnya ke arah dimana gadis itu lari masuk ke hutan. Akhirnya dengan pasrah, Minato mengejar gadis tersebut.

Di sisi lain...

Tieria tengah bersiap melakukan Servis bawah untuk memulai babak ke delapan belas pertandingan Voli pantai mereka dengan kekalahannya yang ke delapan belas kali. "Bersipalah! terima SERAVEESKU!" Tieria akhirnya melakukan Servis bawah itu penuh dengan kekuatan dan teriakan semangat meski salah karena kesal kalah terus sampai akhirnya bola Voli itu terlempar jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

"NOOOOO! BOLANYA MASUK KE HUTAN!" teriak Yoshino histeris ketika melihat hal itu, sementara Reizato yang berada di sisi Tieria hanya sweatdrop melihat laki-laki berambut ungu panjang dan berkacamata itu merasa sedikit bangga akan servisnya yang indah. "CEPAT! KITA HARUS MENCARI BOLANYA BERSAMA-SAMA! JANGAN SAMPAI HILANG!" pintah Yoshino dan mereka berempat akhirnya mencari bola Voli itu di dalam hutan bersama-sama.

Minato yang masih tengah mengejar gadis itu, sampai di depan sebuah pohon besar di sana. Dia menoleh ke sekitar pohon besar itu untuk mencari keberadaan gadis pirang misterius. Tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan ada yang menstalk dirinya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Di saat bersamaan pula dia berhasil menemukan gadis pirang itu yang bersembunyi di belakang papan dekat pohon besar itu berada. Minato menyadari bahwa yang menstalk dia dan Reizato adalah gadis itu, tapi mengapa?

Minato segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan mendekati gadis itu untuk meminta maaf. Tidak sampai Minato melangkahkan kakinya, gadis itu berlari mendekatinya dan berkata "Aku menemukanmu." Dan membuat remaja berambut biru emo itu bingung bercampur kaget tidak main, siapakah gerangan di depannya? Sebuah pelukan di dapati remaja tersebut dari gadis itu secara tiba-tiba, membuat Minato sesak untuk bernapas. "Aku telah lama menunggumu" lanjut perkaataan gadis misterius tersebut.

Minato berusaha melepaskan pelukannya namun gagal dan tidak lama kemudian, mata remaja itu menangkap sebuah bola Voli dari langit yang akan jatuh tepat mengenai kepala sang gadis. "Awas!" Minato dengan cepat memutar posisi mereka dan akhirnya kepalanyalah yang terbentur bola Voli tersebut dengan sangat keras hingga dirinya dan gadis itu terjatuh ketanah dalam posisi dimana Minato berada di atas tubuh gadis itu dan menabrak tubuh gadis pirang yang berada di bawahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato yang memandang mata biru mudah gadis itu dengan mata biru tua miliknya. Kini posisi tubuh mereka layaknya seperti _If you know what I mean._

"Hoi! Sepertinya jatuhnya tepat di sana!" terdengar teriakan Reizato dari dalam semak-semak.

"R-Reizato-san?" ("jika dia melihat ini pasti dia salah paham!") Minato cepat-cepat berdiri tapi secara spontan tubuhnya kembali di peluk dengan erat oleh gadis misterius itu. ("A-apa yang di lakukan gadis ini?") Minato kembali berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis itu namun gagal.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" ucap Gadis pirang itu.

"Mi-Minato-kun, k-kau sedang apa di sini? Kok memakai celana renang?" terdengar suara Fuuka di belakangnya dan berhasil membuat remaja berambut biru emo itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Fuuka apa yang kau lihat?" terdengar juga suara Yukari di belakang Minato.

("Oh tidak!") Minato semakin ketakutan dan tidak lama kemudian dia merasa semua orang sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya dan terkejut melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Ini bolanya! Aku dapat!" teriak Reizato yang mendapatkan kembali bolanya tapi setelah itu dia jatuhkan ketika melihat Minato tengah berada di atas tubuh seorang gadis. "Ka-ka-ka-a-a-au... GYAAAAA!" dengan segera Reizato menutup matanya dan dirinyapun gemetar ketakutan.

"MINATO-KUN! KAU!" Yukari terdengar marah di telinga Minato.

"Tidak kusangka Nii-sanku..." kini terdengar suara Minako yang kecewa dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"A-Arisato?" Mitsuru tampak terkejut.

"Minato-kun..." Fuuka juga tampak terkejut.

"Oh Shit! Min! Tega sekali kau!" teriak Junpei yang histeris.

"Oh sial... aku iri dengannya! aku tidak bisa sedekat itu dengan gadis!" teriak Akihiko yang begitu iri.

"HEY DENGARKAN AKU DULU! AKU BISA JELASKAN!" teriak Minato pada semua yang salah paham padanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu!" ucapan gadis berambut pirang yang memeluk Minato itu membuat semua orang kembali terkejut

"TATSUYA! ADA PENJAHAT KELAMIN!" teriak Yoshino yang menunjuk ke arah Minato.

"Penjahat itu, mungkin akan di penjara selama 20 tahun!" ucap Tatsuya yang tengah menyiapkan borgolnya.

"Jadi seperti ini cara manusia membuat manusia, menarik." Sahut Tieria yang tengah membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ih..." Sayu hanya bisa jawdrop melihat keadaan Minato.

"TATAKAE! TATAKAE! TATAKAAEE!" teriak Eren jeager yang entah kenapa berada di sana.

"Watashi wa Tsuyoi..." sahut Mikasa Ackreman yang juga entah kenapa berada di sana.

"RASENGAN!" teriak Naruto yang juga entah kenapa bisa berada di sana.

"DAFUQ! DAFUQ! DAFUQ!" umpat Author yang telah bangun dan berusaha tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Seperti Singa yang menerjang semua rintangan!" teriak Cowboy Junior yang muncul dan nyanyi di sana.

"DEMI TUHAN!" teriak Arya Wiguna yang memukul meja sampai hancur.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" teriak para aktor pemain film 300.

"Cius? Miapa?" tanya para alayer yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Dia mulai lapar?" tanya komentator.

"Mulai~ lapar~" goda para pemain sepak bola sambil nari-nari.

"DIAM!" teriak kakek tua penonton sepak bola di sana lalu melempari Minato dengan Snickers, tapi sayang tidak berhasil karena yang menangkapnya adalah seorang kiper yang kelaparan dan Snicker itu langsung dia makan.

"SUNGGUH! AKU BISA JELASKAN!" teriak Minato sekali lagi yang sepertinya terpojok dan merasa tersiksa dengan keadaan yang menekannya dari segala arah.

Tiba-tiba Reizato yang menutup mata berhenti gemetar ketakutan karena dia merasa hal tersebut tidak membuat dia takut seperti biasa, "Ini aneh?" tanyanya lalu melihat Minato yang di peluk oleh gadis misterius tapi hal itu tidak membuat dia merinding ketakutan. ("Seharusnya aku takut ketika melihat mereka, tapi kok tidak ya?") pikirnya lalu menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Minato tapi nihil, dia tidak merasa takut gemetaran. Kemudian di lihatnya gadis yang memeluk Minato yang sepertinya sudah dia kenal, ("Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mengenal gadis itu?") pikirnya lagi dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit untuk mengingatnya, "Aduh, kepalaku!".

"Ah di sini rupanya." Tidak lama itu semua orang menoleh ke arah Ikutsuki yang datang. "Sekarang kita kembali untuk memeriksa sistemmu" laki-laki itupun menghampiri gadis pirang itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Sistem?" tanya semua orang yang tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat 'sistem' dari mulut laki-laki tua berkacamata berambut coklat gondrong tersebut.

"Ah kalian belum tahu ya?" tanya Ikutsuki pada semua orang di sana. "Android yang mirip dengan manusia ini adalah senjata anti-Shadow yang tengah di kembangkan, Biar ku jelaskan di laboratorium".

.

Sorenya mereka segera pergi ke laboratorium Kirijou yang berada di belakang Villa Mitsuru untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi kepada Minato barusan dari Ikutsuki. Namun mereka menunggu tanpa adanya Reizato, Yoshino dan Tatsuya karena sepertinya para pemuda itu sedang ada panggilan alam alias mengantar Tieria kembali ke Velvet Room. Tidak lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya Ikutsuki datang bersama gadis pirang tadi yang ternyata Android karena tanpa memakai Sundress birunya semua orang dapat melihat tubuh mekanik darinya dengan jelas. Semua kecuali Ikutsuki yang melihat gadis android pirang itu hanya bisa terkejut.

"Perkenalkan semua, senjata Anti-Shadow yang telah di kembangkan Kirijou group Namanya adalah Aigis" Ikutsukipun memperkenalkan Aigis pada semua orang.

"Salam kenal semua Namaku Aigis, senjata Anti-Shadow yang di ciptakan pertama kali oleh Kirijou group" ucap Gadis Android bernama Aigis itu memperkenalkan dirinya layaknya seorang manusia pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Dia ternyata Android?" Junpei merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dia lihat, "Tapi dia sangat manis..." lanjutnya dengan pipi merona merah.

"Trap! Trap everywhere" jelas Akihiko kepada Junpei.

"Waow!" Fuuka mendekati Aigis. Tersirat di wajahnya rasa kagum. "Dia adalah Android sungguhan? Ini menakjubkan!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia tadi memeluk Minato-kun? Apa dia dulu pernah mengenalnya?" tanya Yukari yang begitu ingin mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Hmm..." Ikutsuki sedikit berpikir, dia sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu akan hal tersebut. "Mungkin itu adalah mimpi yang dia alami ketika tidur panjang selama 10 tahun alias dia tengah mengecek memorynya ketika tertidur" ujarnya.

"Dia bisa bermimpi? Hebat!" puji Fuuka yang semakin kagum.

Aigis kemudian mendekati Minato. "Aku telah menemukanmu, sekarang aku akan melindungimu dimanapun kau berada" ucapnya pada Minato.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Reizato, Yoshino dan Tatsuya masuk. "Maaf semua, kami terlambat" merekapun meminta maaf pada semua dan tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah Aigis, "Ga-gadis itu, dia android?" tanya Yoshino yang kaget sama seperti Reizato dan Tatsuya.

"Ya," Ikutsukipun mulai menjelaskan kepada mereka bertiga seperti yang lainnya.

"Hm... menarik" ucap Tatsuya yang memasang expresi terkejut bercampur kagum.

Tidak lama setelah itu Aigis menoleh ke arah Reizato, "Kau..." Reizato merasa heran ketika di tatap oleh Aigis. "Aigis pernah melihatmu, tapi Aigis tidak dapat menemukannya di local memory Aigis" perkataan Aigis membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Sebegitu pasarankah wajahku ini?" tanya Reizato pada semua orang, "Bahkan gadis androidpun pernah melihatku" lanjutnya hingga mereka yang terkejut mendengarnya menjadi sweatdrop.

"Sudah-sudah, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" tawar Ikutsuki, "Aigis juga bisa menjadi mesin karaoke dan sudah lama aku tidak bernyanyi" semua mulai menghelah napas ketika mendengarnya.

("Android bernama Aigis ini... kenapa dia pernah melihatku?") Reizato berpikir lalu memandang Aigis sesaat, ("Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya. Meskipun begitu... entah kenapa aku merasa juga pernah bertemu dengannya sama seperti Sayu dan Onii-sannya") pikirnya lagi dan sakit kepala ringanpun kembali menyerangnya. ("Sekali lagi sakit kepala menyerangku") gerutunya di dalam pikirannya.

"Rei-kun!" Sayu memanggil nama Reizato dengan pelan hingga membuat laki-laki tersebut terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" tanya Reizato yang menoleh ke arah Sayu.

"Ah, tidak..." Sayu memberi senyum ke arah laki-laki itu. Gadis itu hanya memastikan saja keadaan laki-laki tersebut.

.

Hari ketiga di Yakhusima, merupakan hari terakhir mereka untuk berlibur di sini. Kali ini Aigis ikut bersama mereka semua kepantai untuk berlibur dengan Sundress biru yang dia pakai, dan kali ini pula Sayu pertama kalinya mencoba Baju renang yang dia pakai. Sepertinya ini merupakan hari terakhir Reizato untuk hidup.

("Aduh! Aku lupa jika hari ini Sayu akan memakai baju renangnya!") keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari kepala Reizato, ("Apa yang harus aku lakukan?") tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang berada di pantai bersama yang lain.

"Rei-kun! Coba lihat!" Sayu yang berada di belakang Reizato memanggil nama laki-laki tersebut.

"Ah, aku baru ingat jika belum merapikan barang-barangku!" Reizato berusaha kabur, namun sayang tangannya di tarik oleh sang gadis.

"Bohong! Nii-chan sudah bilang padaku bahwa kau tadi sudah merapikan barang-barangmu!" ucap Sayu yang membuat Reizato tidak dapat kabur. "Sekarang lihat aku! Karena ini hari terakhir kita di sini!" ucapnya dengan tegas pada Reizato.

"B-Baiklah..." Reizato perlahan-lahan membalik tubuhnya ke arah Sayu sambil memejamkan matanya. "Sudah, kau sangat cocok memakainya" pujinya sedemikian walau matanya masih dia tutup.

"Buka matamu! Bodoh!" teriak Sayu yang mulai jengkel dan dengan terpaksa Reizato perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

Kini yang Terlihat di mata coklat pemuda itu adalah sesosok gadis yang memakai baju renang penutup aurat. Dimana seluruh tubuh kecuali wajahnya yang memakai jilbab telah tertutupi oleh baju renang tersebut. "Ba-baju renang itu!" Reizato tampak terkejut dengan yang gadis itu pakai, "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya.

Sayu memberi senyumnya, "Ya, aku mencoba dan membelinya di toko yang kita datangin kemarin." Jelasnya yang membuat Reizato teringat.

"Jangan-jangan baju-baju renang yang kau coba di sana..."

"Ya," Sayu menghentikan perkataan Reizato yang belum selesai, "baju renang penutup aurat" lanjutnya.

"Subehanallah, maha besar engkau ya Allah" Reizatopun melakukan sujud syukur di sana dan membuat semua orang sweatdrop kembali dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Hoi! Kalian berdua, apa mau ikut main Voli pantai? Kami kekurangan dua orang di sini!" teriak Yoshino pada Sayu dan Reizato.

"Iya! Kami akan main! Ayo Rei-kun!"

Reizato akhirnya dapat menikmati akhir libur mereka di Yakhusima bersama dengan yang lainnya.

.

_WUSH!_

Seorang laki-laki bertopeng Bishido tengah berada di dalam Tartarus,

_SLASH!_

_TRANG!_

Dirinya tengah bertarung menghadapi sepuluh Shadow di sana,

_BLUUUURRR!_

Yang dengan cepat telah dia basmi.

_SRET!_

Laki-laki itu menyarungkan Katananya kembali, dia tidak lain adalah Mr. Bushido.

Mr. Bushido berlari dengan cepat sambil mengalahkan Shadow-shadow yang menghadangnya. Tidak ada rasa takut di hatinya, hanya rasa haus akan bertarunglah yang dia rasakan. Tangga demi tangga dia naiki dengan cepat bagai mendaki gunung, tidak lama kemudian sampailah dia pada ujung akhir blok yang masih tertutup.

"Jadi hanya sampai di sini?" Laki-laki bertopeng itu membenarkan topengnya, di hadapannya terdapat pagar yang menyegel akhir tujuan Minato dan kawan-kawan yang sesungguhnya. "Sungguh mengecewakan, hm?" dirinya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah koper perak di sana. Di bukanya koper tersebut yang ternyata berisi kertas. "Oh, potongan Dokumen 10 tahun itu ternyata. Lebih baik aku tinggalkan di sini untuk mereka saja" Laki-laki bertopeng itu berjalan menuju portal di sana agar bisa kembali ke tempat semula dan pulang setelah membiarkan kertas penting itu tetap berada di sana.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya jika ceritanya begitu garing untuk kalian baca, meski begitu terimakasih untuk para review yang telah mereview cerita saya. Terutama untuk <strong>Luciano Fyro <strong>maaf jika cerita di Chapter 39 telah membuat anda tegang dan maaf lagi jika masih ada Typo, tapi sekarang sudah saya perbaiki. Untuk **Juno Espada, **salam kenal. Saya juga nunggu-nunggu update cerita ini karena ingin segera menyelesaikannya sebelum lulus SMA.

Terimakasih atas review anda semua. Dan untuk pembaca, jika sudah membaca cerita saya tolong di...

_**~Review~**_


	41. Chapter 41: Hari Sebelum Liburan Panas!

**Persona 3: Petualangan Sang Kakak**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Persona 3 milik Atlus_

_**Warning:**__ OC, OOC dan kemungkinan ada character's dead*Author dibunuh* penuh dengan CrossHover dan GAJE._

_**Summary: **__Beberapa hari lagi libur musim panas di mulai! Apa yang terjadi pada anggota tim SEES?_

* * *

><p>Laki-laki itu tengah berjalan di sekitar makam, melewati tiap makam yang ada di sebelahnya. Di bawah terangnya malam dia juga memegang seikat bunga. Dengan santainya berjalan menuju sebuah makam. Setelah berada di depan makam yang dia ingin tuju, dia meletakan bunga itu dan menatapnya sebentar.<p>

"Hei," sebuah senyum dia lepaskan pada makam di depannya. "Aku telah kembali dari liburan di Yakhusima. Apa kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi?" tanyanya pada batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang berarti baginya.

Malam di tempat itu begitu damai, kenapa tidak? Tempat itu adalah kuburan. Tempat dimana seseorang yang mati dapat beristirahat dengan damai, dan juga tempat akhir dimana kita di kubur. Kupu-kupu bersayap hijau hinggap di samping bahunya yang datang entah darimana. Yoshino yang menyadari keberadaan kupu-kupu itu tidak keberatan di buat sebagai tempat hinggap sang kupu-kupu yang lelah untuk terbang.

"Ingin sekali aku mengajakmu pergi ke sana juga, hah... tapi sayangya itu hanya mimpi dan tidak terasa minggu depan liburan musim panas dimulai yang berarti akan diadakan perayaan musim panas ya, Hehehe..." Yoshino tertawa sedih, lalu berhenti ketika menatap makam kosong miliknya yang ada di sebelah makam tersebut.

Makam kosong miliknya yang sengaja dia buat dan Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah dia lakukan. Dia pikir, dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dengan menyamar sebagai orang lain tanpa ketahuan kekasih dan adiknya sendiri setelah selesai mengambil isi kotak misterius, tapi tidak. Hal konyol itu akhirnya memakan korban yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Sekarang, setelah kekasihnya meninggalkannya, dia dapat merasakan apa yang telah di rasakan oleh kekasihnya dahulu saat dirinya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku... " dia menyesal dan meminta maaf kepada makam di sana, setelah selesai mengingat hal tragis itu. "Meski begitu, aku juga tidak sabar untuk menyusulmu... Kizuka." Dengan nada pelan dia memanggil nama gadis yang sudah mati. Rasa bersalah terus menyelimuti hatinya. Tidak lama kemudian dia menatap makam kekasihnya lagi. "Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi... aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu, jadi tunggulah!" Yoshino membalikan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu..." langkah kakinya membawa dia pergi dari sana. Sebentar dia melihat bintang yang jatuh dan akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya, bersama kupu-kupu bersayap hijau yang menemani kepergiannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 41: Beberapa Hari Sebelum Liburan musim panas!~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Semua orang terdiam di dekat pintu ruang tamu asrama ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang di perkirakan masih SMP berada di hadapan mereka. "Salam kenal, namaku Ken Amada dan kalian boleh memanggilku Ken. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini karena di suruh oleh paman Ikutsuki. Senang bertemu kalian Onii-san, Onee-san." sapa Ken dengan sopan.<p>

"Anak kecil?" tanya Junpei terkejut.

"Tinggal di asrama ini?" lanjut Fuuka

"Jangan bilang kalau dia..." Yukaripun mulai menduga sesuatu dan mereka semua anggota SEES yang sama dugaannya dengan Yukari kecuali Yoshino yang belum datang menoleh ke arah Mitsuru.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku juga tidak tahu tentang hal ini" jelas Mitsuru dengan tenang setelah menghelah napas.

("Tapi, kenapa harus anak ini?") Akihiko mulai gelisah dan mengepalkan tangannya. ("Shinji...") tidak lama kemudian Yoshino datang.

"Assalamuallaikum, kenapa kalian berdiri di dekat pintu-eh?" Mata Yoshino kemudian tertuju pada sosok Ken Amada yang membuatnya bingung, "Siapa anak kecil ini?" tanyaknya dan tiba-tiba pikiran negatif menghampirinya. "jangan-jangan?" dia langsung menoleh ke arah Reizato dengan marah.

"Kenapa dengan ekpresimu itu?" tanya Reizato yang heran.

"Dia anakmu ya? Berarti kau dan Sayu sudah..." semua yang mendengar hal itu dari Yoshino kaget.

"O-ONI-CHAN! KA-KAMI TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN ITU! BODOH! DAN MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAHIRKAN ANAK LANGSUNG SEPERTI INI!" teriak Sayu pada kakaknya dengan pipi bersemu merah sambil memukul wajah kakaknya dengan keras hingga tepar dan di lanjutkan dengan menginjaknnya beberapa kali sampai puas.

"A-a-aduh...!" Yoshino pun tepar di atas lantai dan semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Oh kalian sudah pulang ya?" Ikutsukipun turun dari tangga dan menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia menyuruh Ken untuk tinggal di sini.

.

Paginya, Minato tiba-tiba di bangunkan oleh Aigis di kamarnya sendiri secara tiba-tiba sebelum matahari terbit dan membuat laki-laki berambut emo tersebut sontak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya untuk terkejut dengan keberadaan Android wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Good Morning" sapa Aigis dengan tampang Innocent alias tanpa dosa dan tanpa penyesalan.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini? Bukankah pintu kamarku sudahku kunci?" tanya Minato yang terkejut meski wajahnya tidak menggambarkan hal tersebut.

"Kemarin malam Aigis masuk kekamarmu secara diam-diam untuk melindungimu dan Aigis dapat masuk ke kamarmu meski terkunci karena Aigis adalah Android" jelas Aigis panjang lebar yang membuat Minato mengerti.

"Oh... aku mengerti." Ucap Minato yang sedikit sweatdrop.

Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu kamar Minato di ketuk oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yukari. "Minato-kun bangunlah, ini gawat. Wanita itu menghilang dan kita di suruh oleh Mitsuru untuk mencarinya." Jelas Yukari sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Minato dengan khawatirnya.

"Aigis bukanlah wanita, Aigis adalah Anti-Shadow Weapon" penjelasan Aigis membuat Yukari yang mendengarnya dari luar kamar Minato kaget.

"Huh?" segera kemudian, Yukari membuka kamar Minato yang tidak di kunci untuk masuk. "Aigis? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Yukari dan tidak lama kemudian datanglah Junpei.

"Hei Yuka-tan kenapa kau teriak? apakah Ai-chan ketemu?" tanya Junpei pada Yukari dan setelah itu menatap Aigis yang berada di kamar Minato. "OH DUDE, kenapa kau dan Ai-chan berada di kamar berduaan? Jangan-jangan kemarin malam-NO! DUDE! Kau menghianatiku! Hiks..." teriak Junpei histeris sambil meneteskan airmata lebay karena berpikiran negatif kepada Minato.

Setelahnya kemudian, Minato langsung melempar laptop merek Apel busuk tepat ke wajah Junpei karena kesal dan berteriak "MATI AJA LOE! EMANGNYA LOE SIAPA GUE?!" dengan kasarnya dan membuat Yukari yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"Yey dapet lapie!" Junpeipun kabur membawa laptop Minato.

"WOY LAPIE GUE!" Minato mengejarnya dan menambah Yukari makin sweatdrop.

Yukari lalu kembali bertanya kepada Aigis mengenai keberadaannya di kamar Minato, "Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini?".

"Aigis berada di sini untuk menjaga Minato-san" jawab Aigis yang masih dengan tampang Innocent. Akhirnya Yukari mengajak Aigis ke hadapan Mitsuru dan hilangnya Aigispun selesai sampai akhirnya semua penghuni asrama menikmati hari libur terakhir mereka di asrama setelah pulang malam dari liburan mereka di Yakhusima. Lalu besoknya mereka akan kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa dan setelah kembali ke sekolah, besoknya mereka dapat menikmati libur di musim panas.*Author di lempar kulit jeruk karena banyak bacot dan tiba-tiba menjadi Kamen Rider Gaimu(?)*

.

Pagi ini Yoshino berjalan-jalan di Paulownia mall untuk menikmati harinya yang biasa-biasa saja, menerima kehidupan menjadi seorang jomblo setelah di tinggal mati oleh Kizuka *Author kena tembak mati*.

Di sekitarnya terdapat orang berlalu lalang dan tidak terasa hari ini cukup sedikit panas, mungkin dikarenakan musim panas akan segera di mulai. Di sisi lain, terlihat Kizumi dan Kizuma yang duduk di dalam Chagali Cafe sedang menikmati minuman mereka sambil sedikit bergosip bersama teman-teman kuliah di sana.

Yoshino yang sadar akan keberadaan mereka segera memakai kacamata hitam dan menutupi kepalanya dengan Hody dari jaket coklat tipis yang dia kenakan dan setelahnya kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka agar tidak ketahuan.

Setelah berhasil melewati Chagali Cafe tanpa ketahuan, Yoshino tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tatsuya yang baru saja keluar dari kantor polisi di sana. "Yo Tatsuya!" sapa laki-laki itu.

"Kau siapa?" setelah Tatsuya bertanya hal tersebut, Yoshino segera melepas kacamata hitamnya agar Tatsuya dapat mengenalinya, "Hiroshi-san, kau rupanya".

"Jangan panggil namaku, panggil saja aku Lockon Stratos biar GREGET sekalian." ucap Yoshino yang membuat Tatsuya sedikit sweatdrop, "Hei Tatsuya, apa kau tidak ada kerjaan?" tanyanya.

"Ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tatsuya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yoshino.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Jadi sampai jumpa" Yoshino kembali berjalan dengan memakai kacamata hitamnya lagi, meninggalkan Tatsuya dalam keadaan kebingungan.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan padanya" pikir Tatsuya lalu melajutkan langkah kakinya.

("Aku... kesepian...") batin Yoshino dengan angin yang bertiup melambai-lambaikan tiap helai rambutnya.

.

Ke esokan harinya di sekolah, hasil ulangan para siswa sudah di tempel di dekat kantor guru melalui pemberitahuan salah seorang murid. Dengan cepat, mereka berlari menuju lorong Kantor guru untuk mengetahui hasil nilai mereka. Seperti biasa, hasil nilai ulangan para tim SEES kecuali Junpei bagus. Selesai melihat nilai ujian mereka, para murid kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan jam pelajaran.

Selama berjam-jam pelajaran berlangsung, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring di telinga semua orang.

"Baiklah murid-murid, selamat menikmati libur musim panas kalian dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan semua perkerjaan rumah kalian yang sensei berikan" ucap guru perempuan wali murid kelas 2-F yang bernama Mrs. Toriumi dengan nada tegas pada murid-muridnya tersebut sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kelas dan di sahut oleh teriakan 'IYA Sensei!' dari muridnya.

"AKHIRNYA LIBURAN LAGI!" teriak Junpei dengan semangat di sebelah Minato. "Tapi..." Namun semangat itupun lenyap ketika mengingat tugas Mrs. Toriumi yang begitu banyak, "kenapa tugas liburan musim panasnya BANYAK?!" teriaknya ingin protes pada walinya.

"Sudah, pasrah saja Junpei. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Ucap Minato yang memegang pundak Junpei.

"Min, loe ternyata temen gue yang pengertian." Junpeipun berlinang air mata sambil memegang kedua tangan Minato dan berkata demikian.

("Entah kenapa aku merasa cerita ini mulai ada adegan YAOInya yang Ancur bagaikan nilai ulangan Author yang ancur?") batin Minato. "Junpei, lepasin sebelum aku melemparmu ke luar jendela dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari lantai 2" ancam Minato dan Junpeipun melepaskan tangannya.

"Sorry dude, cuman bercanda." Ucap Junpei.

"Jadi, apa ada rencana buat liburan besok?" tanya Minako.

"Aku bingung, tidur ah" Minato langsung tidur di atas meja.

"Nii-san ini benar-benar menjengkelkan" gumam Minako yang merasa jengkel akibat dirinya di abaikan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita Shopping?" tawar Yukari.

"Aku setuju!" teriak Minako.

"Aku nggak punya uang..." ucap junpei lebay.

"Ih, siapa yang mau ngajak loe? Akukan hanya ngajak Minako dan Minato saja" sindir Yukari.

"Bener" sahut Minako.

"Ih geer..." ucap Junpei, "siapa yang ngomong sama kalian, akukan ngomong sendiri karena di tinggal tidur sama Sohib gue" ucap Junpei.

("CERITANYA BENER-BENER ANCUR!") batin Minato di dalam mimpi.

"Pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa cyin" Junpei pergi dari kelas dengan pose banci.

"...Sampai jumpa..." balas Yukari dan Minako yang jijay akan kelakuan Junpei. "jadi sepertinya tidak ada rencana untuk besok." Ucap Minako.

"Kau benar." Sahut Yukari.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, karena sudah janji untuk rapat anggota tenis" Minako bersiap pergi.

"Eh? Sekarang?" tanya Yukari pada Minako.

"Ya, jadi tolong bangunin Minato-nii ya Yukari, kalau nggak bisa ya tinggalin saja dia. Sampai jumpa." Minakopun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dengan teganya.

"Sampai jumpa" Yukari lalu memandang ke arah Minato yang kelihatannya tertidur pulas di atas meja kayu kelasnya. Dirinya merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan Minato agar bisa pulang, tapi sebenarnya dia menunggu saat-saat ini agar bisa melakukan sesuatu pada Minato (Hayo mikir apa?).

Dia ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin di pantai Yakhusima dimana dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan berteriak kasar ke arah Minato juga membentak-bentaknya sesaat selesai melihat isi video rekaman ayahnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" pertanyaan Minato telah membuyarkan lamunan Yukari meski laki-laki itu tidak melihat ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Minato, bisakah aku berbicara berdua denganmu di atap sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucapan Yukari membuat Minato menoleh malas ke arahnya karena bingung.

Sesampainya di atap yang sepi dan sejuk sehingga kincir angin di sana dapat berputar dengan lancar, Yukari bersiap menyampaikan kata maafnya pada Minato yang dari tadi membuat pemuda itu bingung.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Minato yang tidak sabaran dengan masih menunjukan expresi wajah polos.

Yukari menghelah napas sejenak. "...Mengenai kejadian di pantai Yakhusima kemarin, aku... ingin minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku dan berteriak memarahimu dengan kasar tanpaku sadari." Ucapnya.

"Mengenai itu ya," Minato mulai mengerti, "Kau tidak usah minta maaf, karena aku sudah melupakannya. Lagipula kau melakukan hal itu secara tidak sengaja padaku, kan." Ucap Minato dengan Gentlemen meski wajahnya menunjukan Expressi malas.

"Meski begitu, aku masih merasa bersalah padamu. Kau bisa melupakannya, tapi aku tidak. Jadi, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Jelas Yukari yang memaksa sambil membungkukan badan.

Minato berpikir sebentar lalu menghelah napas, "...Baiklah, aku maafkan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau tidak boleh emosian lagi." Ucapnya dan tersenyum ke arah Yukari. Bersamaan itu juga cahaya Mentari sore menghiasi senyuman tersebut dan membuat Yukari yang melihat senyum Minato merasa sedikit 'deg-deg' untuk melihatnya.

"Ah, i-iya." ucap Yukari yang mengalihkan pandangan dengan hati yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi berdegub sedikit kencang.

.

Malam ini begitu cerah, karena lampu-lampu jalanan sudah di hidupkan. Di tambah lagi keramaian suasana kota Iwatodai yang sangat malam di sisi tempat yang jarang sekali untuk di kunjungi pada waktu siang hari.

Di bar malam tempat di mana minuman keras seperti batu(?) dan kupu-kupu malam bertengger(?), duduklah seorang pria berambut pirang dengan setelan jas abu-abu sewarna dengan celana jeans yang dia pakai sedang meminum segelas _Extra Joss_ dingin di dekat sebuah Bar.

Mata yang tertutupi oleh hitamnya kacamata yang dia kenakan dan luka bekas bakar yang menghiasi sebagian wajah di sebelahnya menambah kesan misterius yang keren di dalamnya.

"Malam yang ramai sekali" ucapnya yang tersenyum sambil sedikit menggoyangkan minumannya yang berisi es batu alias batu dingin(?).Tidak beberapa lama duduklah seorang pria bermantel tebal berwarna coklat tua, bertopi kupluk tidak jauh dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa?" tawar Bartender kepada laki-laki tersebut yang tak lain adalah Shinjiro Aragaki.

"Es Degan satu gelas" pesan Shinjiro yang membuat semua orang di sana yang mendengarnya terjatuh ke tanah karena sweatdrop tingkat dewa. Memangnya ada orang memesan Es Degan di Bar?

"Maaf, kami tidak punya itu, apakah kau ingin minuman yang lain?" tawar Bartender yang berusaha bangkit bersama para pelanggannya.

"Kalau begitu jamu pegel linu telurnya dua" pesan Shinjiro lagi yang kembali membuat semua orang terjatuh lagi karena Sweatdrop tingkat dewa.

"Ini bukan warung jamu mas, apa ada minuman lain yang ingin di pesan?" tawar Bartender lagi yang sedang bangkit lagi.

"Hm..." Shinjiro berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu Susu telur jahe madu hangat satu gelas" pesannya lagi yang sekali lagi membuat semua orang terjatuh untuk yang ke tiga kalinya karena kembali terkena sweatdrop tingkat tinggi.

"INI BAR! BUKAN WARUNG STMJ!" teriak Bartender.

("Malam yang benar-benar ramai") batin laki-laki berambut pirang yang berusaha menahan sweatdropnya sambil meneguk minumannya kembali.

.

Hari ini minggu, Minato menjalani liburannya dengan memainkan Game MMORPG di laptopnya hingga Social Link Arcana Hermitnya max.

Setelah bosan berada di kamar terus selama berberapa jam untuk menghibur dirinya bagaikan seorang NEET, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Kuil Naganaki yang sejuk dengan pepohonan yang rindang di sekitar kuil tersebut. Setelahnya, dia duduk di bawah pohon untuk menikmati waktunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang sering dia temui waktu sore hari sepulang sekolah.

Gadis kecil tersebut tak lain adalah Maiko. Maiko adalah gadis kecil yang kesepian karena ayah dan ibunya sibuk bertengkar setiap hari, sehingga membuat Maiko kadang-kadang berada di kuil untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di sana setelah pulang sekolah.

Hari ini Maiko datang ke kuil sama seperti biasanya, yaitu untuk menyendiri. Minato yang dari tadi melihat gadis kecil itu berniat untuk menghampirinya dan bermain bersamanya, berusaha menemani kesendirian gadis kecil yang baru lama di kenalnya sampai sore dan hal itu membuat Maiko yang menyendiri menjadi senang.

Tidak lama mereka duduk untuk beristirahat, Maiko mulai membicarakan tentang festival musim panas yang tidak lama lagi akan di adakan di kuil tersebut. Dia berkata kepada Minato bahwa dia ingin sekali pergi ke festival musim panas bersama ayah dan ibunya. Namun tiba-tiba Maiko terdiam dan mulai menangis.

Menangis karena hal itu sepertinya mustahil bagi dirinya, mengingat apa yang di ceritakan Maiko tentang keadaan Ayah dan Ibunya yang kini sepanjang hari terus bertengkar akan suatu hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

Sebenarnya Minato ingin membantu, tapi dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Maiko pergi ke toko Takoyaki yang ada di seberang jalan Iwatodai agar Maiko kembali senang.

_._

Malamnya ketika Dark Hour terjadi, terdengar alarm asrama berbunyi secara tiba-tiba dan membuat seluruh penghuni terbangun untuk berlari menuju ke Command Room secepat mungkin.

Setelah sampai, mereka bertemu dengan Mitsuru dan bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Mitsuru lalu menjelaskan bahwa Akihiko menemukan sesuatu dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke sana.

Tidak beberapa lama mereka semua sampai di depan kuil Naganaki dan terkejut ketika melihat seekor anjing yang bernama Koromaru tengah terluka.

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka, Minako dan Yukari menghampiri Koromaru untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Akihiko.

"Ya" jawab Fuuka.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Yukari pada Akihiko.

Akihikopun menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tengah mengejar beberapa Shadow yang menuju ke arah Kuil dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Koromaru yang secara mengejutkan tidak berubah menjadi peti mati dan yang lebih mengejtukan lagi, Akihiko menceritakan bahwa Koromaru dapat mengeluarkan Persona untuk melawan Shadow-shadow tadi hingga akhirnya dia terluka.

"Anjing ini memanggil Persona? Sungguh sesuatu sekali" ucap Yoshino.

"Memang mungkin, karena hewan juga makhluk hidup, jadi mungkin memiliki 'potential' untuk memanggil Persona" ucap Reizato.

"Tapi kenapa dia berada di sini?" tanya Junpei.

Koromaru kemudian menggonggong yang akhirnya di terjemahkan oleh Aigis, "Katanya dia ingin menjaga tempat istirahat terakhir tuannya di sini" sambil menunjuk sudut jalan yang terdapat beberapa bunga.

"Ai-chan, ka-kau bisa berbicara bahasa hewan?" tanyak Junpei yang terkejut.

"Tidak aku sangka, menakjubkan" puji Fuuka.

"Aigis memiliki sistem penerjemah seluruh bahasa, jadi Aigis bisa menerjemahkan bahasa apapun termasuk hewan" Jelas Aigis.

"Kau sungguh anjing yang tangguh Koro-chan" Minako membelai kepala Koromaru sambil memberinya pujian.

"Tidak!" Ucap Yoshino yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang bingung untuk memperhatikannya. "Dia itu lebih dari tangguh, dia mirip seperti cerita Puchiko. Benarkan Setuna?"

"Yang benar HACHIKO! Puchiko itu nama character Anime Digi Charatan" protes Reizato. "Apalagi kenapa panggilanku berubah?" lanjutnya

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya aku beri dia pertolongan pertama dulu dan setelah itu membawanya pergi ke dokter hewan" Yoshino akhirnya membalut beberapa helai perban pada tubuh Koromaru yang terluka juga memberikan dia obat.

"Nii-chan ternyata bisa jadi dokter hewan juga ya, aku kagum" puji Sayu.

"Tidak, ini hanya pertolongan pertama saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Apalagi aku bukanlah dokter hewan, jadi nanti akan di lanjutkan oleh dokter hewan" jawab Yoshino yang tidak sombong dan Keadaan Koromarupun sedikit membaik sampai akhirnya Dark Hour selesai dan dia di bawa ke dokter hewan.

.

"Akhirnya liburan musim panas di mulai!" Minato bangun dari ranjangnya sambil mengatakan hal tersebut di pagi hari ini yang cerah. "Enaknya ngapain?" tanyanya.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya update juga dan maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya karena terlalu banyak tugas ketika kita di kelas 3.<p>

IarIz: terimakasih untuk RNR dan yah begitulah, tapi ada kok pakaian renang penutup aurt tersebut, pokoknya seluruh aurat tertutupi.

Luciano Fyro: terima kasih untuk RNR, ceritanya memang makin ngegaje karena saya lagi galau.

Juno Espada: makasih untuk reviewnya.

sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk update yang telat, semoga cerita ini membuat anda puas.


End file.
